Spy Games
by BetterinTexas
Summary: A popular, sexy lesbian who only wants to go to Florida, is recruited by her spy uncle to undertake a mission of great importance to mankind. The mission? Find out everything about the Cullen family, most importantly what they are. The target- Edward Cullen. To do this Bella will have to become everything she isn't. Shy, withdrawn and humble. Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Twilight. It would be a lot cooler if I did.

A/N Thanks to a reader and new friend Arbden, I finally have a copy of Spy Games! So I will be editing it and posting it as I finish chapters. I have been writing two chapters of Reborn that I just posted. Those chapters take a lot out of me as the story is kinda emotionally draining and I have a co-writer and editor that I bounce ideas around with. I hope to edit and clean up the chapters as I go along and plan to finish this damn story. It sort of got interrupted by real life events and then the closing of my site. As far as my other stories I hope to have Claws updated in the next week now that I am on eight hour shifts rather than 12 hour shifts. Fallen Angels may fall on the wayside until I finish this. I can only do so much. I will do my best to update this every few days, correct some mistakes, clean it up and change a bit of the dialogue but the story will be the same. For those of you who don't already know or are new this is a femslash story. There is no need to leave a review saying this isn't your thing.

This story will be told entirely n Bella's point of view and will loosely follow the events of the Twilight books. It's a bit different explanation as to why Bella was as observant as she was when she came to Forks. Later chapters do include an alien blob to give you an idea of how weird this story is going to be. So enjoy. Or make fun of me. I don't care ;) And let me know what you think. All the former reviews were deleted with the closing of my site. Another thing, if anyone ever wants to download a copy of any of my stories, please feel free to do so, I don't mind at all. This is fanfic and it is for the enjoyment of all. Also drop a line to Arbden and give her your thanks if you love seeing this story posted here.

**Chapter 1**

I loved the feel of the sun on my body. I loved this pool. I loved this tanning chair and I definitely love the blonde in the red bikini who just winked at me.

She has a such a cute ass. She must be 21 or 22. Long wavy hair, perky breasts, long legs, plump lips and did I mention the cute tight little ass. I doubted she was gay, probably bi. Either way worked for me as long as she didn't try to bring a boyfriend into it. If my guess if her age was correct, I would probably have to use my fake ID if she pushed the issue But I doubted it would be a problem. She didn't seem that bright just as I prefer my toys. Being a lesbian at 17 sucks but in college I planned to be a kid in a candy store on a shopping spree.

I just had two more years to go, Junior and Senior year.

As an added bonus, Renee's love of all things penis has gotten her boy toy Phil to move us to Florida. Not many lesbians in Phoenix, at least the type of women I liked. I couldn't stand butch. I like women, not women who want to be guys. Call it personal taste, literally in this case.

Florida was going to be a blast and I couldn't wait. I had a great tan but Florida would take it to another level.

"Hey kid." A voice from behind me called.

There is my favorite guy.

"Uncle Jack!"

Uncle Jack was Renee's step brother. He used to be in some sort of special ops team but retired four years ago. He married a hot woman named Sasha and has been living with his daughter Arial in Phoenix for the past three years. I wasn't sure what he did for a living now but he must have been well off considering what he drove and the house they lived in. I'm also pretty sure he helps Renee pay for our condo but who am I to judge. Arial was my best and only straight friend. We were closer than sisters and looked out for each other. It a dangerous world out there and no one can go through it without her bestie.

"Where is Arial? Is she going to lay out with me? You should take a load off too. The ass around this place is amazing. If you could maybe talk to the blonde scoping me out and figure out if she is gay or bi it would be a huge help."

"Jesus Bella, still as shy as ever."

"What can I say? I'm a girl who knows what she wants, and right now that blonde is high on the I want list."

"Arial isn't here. She is shopping. I just stopped in to say hi to your Mom and …"

"Cut the shit, Jack. You never stop by just to say hi to Renee. What's up?"

Jack was a great guy but not much in the way of touchy feely family stuff. He liked me because ever since he got out of the military, he had trained Arial and I. Trained us in just about everything. Under his tutelage I was a pretty fierce individual. I could kick some serious ass.

"I need your help."

"Sure." I told him immediately. I mean this was the guy who taught me to shoot automatic weapons when I was 14. How could I say no?

"I need you to move in with your father."

"No."

So that was how I could say no.

"Just hear me out."

"Hell no. I'm going to Florida. We are moving next month. I have had to listen to Renee and Phil fucking for months to get something out of this deal. You know she isn't exactly quiet. No, Florida and I equals good times."

"You won't even listen to me?"

"Forks? Are you out of your damn mind? I won't even meet Charlie there anymore. I make him spend his court ordered two weeks with me in California. Have you ever been to Forks? Ever even heard of it Jack?"

"I thought it was Uncle Jack?"

"It is when you aren't under the influence of crack."

"I have been to Forks. I've been working there recently. I need your help. You still want to be in the CIA one day, right?"

He had my attention.

"Maybe." I said cautiously.

"How would you like college paid for? Completely. No student loans, no book expenses, housing at any apartment complex you want, and go to any college. I could get you into Harvard, Yale, USC if you want to party. Anywhere you want to go, plus a guaranteed job with the CIA after you graduate. Or … my employer."

"You are going to pay for my college Uncle Jack?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not me. My employer."

"Who is your employer?"

"I can't tell you unless you agree to help me. If you agree to help me you will have to sign several secrecy agreements that will put you under a prison for life if you tell anyone anything."

"Damn, that sounds like a hell of a deal. Are there any hot women in this underground dungeon? Why me anyway? I'm not exactly undercover material at my age.

"I need a teenage girl and you are the only one who can do this. The only one with the skills needed and fortunately an in at Forks High School."

"What about Arial?"

If he says because she is his daughter and I only want to risk your life, I am going to rip his balls off.

"Because of your recent all nighter with my precious baby and the fake ID I confiscated from her, the tattoo on her back and the eyebrow, nose and tongue piercings won't go well with the assignment."

So he was still a little irritated about our recent sleepover.

"I got my tongue pierced too." I pointed out.

"Yes but you didn't get a grim reaper tattoo on your lower back surrounded by a pink heart." Jack pointed out.

"I thought the artist did great work." I countered. It really looked badass on her.

"Whether he did or didn't she now doesn't qualify. I need a Mary Sue. A girl next door. An untattooed innocent teenage girl in that high school who can stay below the radar while standing out at the same time. I need someone who could catch the eye of a certain someone who may be very dangerous and act like a perpetual damsel in distress. I need her to cry out to be taken care of. Shy, clumsy, withdrawn and quiet."

"And you think I am that type of person?" I asked, moving my body slightly so I could kick him in the balls.

"No, you could be that person. Take the tongue ring out, stop wearing skin tight clothes and grow your hair out a little longer and fuller and we could have something here. Plus you are the police chief's daughter so no one will think twice about you moving to the town."

"Like I said before, I'll take the student loans if it means I don't have to move there."

"Look, you want to be CIA? Think of this as an actual undercover assignment for intelligence gathering. This is exactly what agents do. Think of it as field experience. Real action, not that Homeland TV you binge watch."

Damn it.

That did sound appealing.

"You won't be without backup. I will be there and Sasha will be there."

"Sasha will be there?" This may be interesting.

"Yes." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I'll do it if you let me have sex with her." I would do anything to have sex with her. She was unbelievably hot.

"You are not going to have sex with my wife Bella. She isn't gay regardless." Jack argued…again. Seems like we have this discussion all the time.

"You give her the okay and let me worry about the not being gay part." I was good at seduction. For her I would become good. The woman had a body to kill for and I mean that literally. Uncle Jack was lucky I loved him.

"No. College and expenses paid for, guaranteed job that you have always said you wanted after college, and you live two years in Forks, maybe less if you can get the information we need."

"So there is a terrorist cell at Forks High School?" I asked doubtfully.

"Not terrorists. We aren't sure exactly what they are. That is where you come in."

"That sounds safe. Glad to know I am expendable to my former favorite extended relative."

Asshole.

"Look if you don't want in or you don't have the guts I understand. I just thought … never mind. I'm sure I can find a girl in the agency that looks young enough to pass for a 17 year old …"

"I don't have the guts?! You won't tell me a damn thing. What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Does your mother know you talk like this?"

"Who the hell do you think taught me?" I picked up a little from him as well.

"I can't tell you anything until you agree to help and sign the secrecy agreements. You will be an official employee and then I can tell you everything you need to know."

"An official CIA employee?" I asked. That would look impressive on the college applications if he was full of it about the any college part. Not that I planned to go to a college that wasn't known for academics but had an excellent party major.

"No. I told you I can't tell you."

"Then not no but hell no."

"Fine but you better keep this to yourself." I knew he would crack. Some secret agent. "You will be an employee of an agency called Majestic 12. Officially we don't exist. We investigate …" he whispered before I interrupted him loudly.

"UFOs? That Majestic 12? Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones Men in Black?" I asked, unable to hold in a laugh. Oh this was too good.

"Don't laugh and keep it down. What people have heard in conspiracy theories and what we do are two very different things."

"So if I say no you aren't going to flash something in my eyes and tell me this never happened?"

"No."

"So you don't investigate aliens?"

Jack paused for a moment.

"Yeah that's what I thought. There are aliens in Forks high? Bullshit. You seriously need to lay off the weed, Jack. Do Arial and Sasha know about your special job'?"

"Arial doesn't. Sasha is also in the agency. As far as aliens Bella I don't know what these people are. I need you to find out. Now are you in or not? I can tell you everything after you agree."

God, I wanted to go to Florida. So many beaches, so many thongs. I have been doing squats at the gym all summer to get my ass ready for one.

"I'll be with you the whole time. Sasha also and if I can't be there then Dan will be."

"Dan Hawk? Arial's supposed bodyguard? You have any idea how easy it is for the two of us to sneak away from him? However much you are paying him is too much."

Plus his constant presence and appearance made it damn near impossible for her to get laid. Poor kid. Poor, poor, virgin kid.

"Okay look, I can play back and forth with you all day but I don't have the time. I need to know if you are in or not."

"Has Renee agreed to this?"

"Renee can't know. You are going to have to tell her you want to move with Charlie so she can have alone time with this Phil guy."

"Fuck that! I have raised that woman for 17 years. I'm finally getting something good out of it and you want me to leave? Besides she will never agree to let me move to Forks."

My mother loved me. She wouldn't want to live without me. Renee may be a spontaneous, spoiled, airhead brat but she loved me.

"If you ask her and she agrees would you be on board?" he asked.

"Sure. If Renee says I can go live with Charlie and not put up a fight then I will be your secret agent, Uncle Jack. But it isn't happening."

An hour later I was in the back of a van with Jack while Sasha drove.

"I can't believe that bitch didn't have a problem with it." I mumbled. "She almost seemed happy. I hope she chokes on a fucking crystal."

"Yep, but don't worry, you will be in Phoenix for another couple months. We have a lot to do. Your hair is way too short for this guy. I suppose shoulder length is okay but it is probably going to need to be a lot longer maybe the middle of your back. You also need to get rid of the highlights. Natural brown all the way. You need to get the tongue ring out. Your tan is going to be a problem."

"My tan?!"

"Yeah you are going to need to be pale. I need shy, slightly nerdy and clumsy, not hot, bad ass swimsuit model."

"At least you admit I'm hot. So how am I supposed to get rid of the tan? I do live in Phoenix."

"How about instead of tanning lotion you use sun block instead? Also stay inside as much as possible. If your hair won't grow fast enough Sasha can put extensions in but I think only a five more inches will be okay. We also have to work on your wardrobe."

"My wardrobe is hot."

"Exactly. You need to be more … I don't know…less. Layers of shirts, old jeans, sneakers, no high heels or stiletto boots. I need you to look …"

"Like a lesbian?" I asked. "Because I am and I don't dress like that. Have you always stereotyped people Uncle Jack? Has he Sasha?"

"Yes." Sasha agreed. "I think years in the military made him narrow minded."

"How do you put up with him Sasha?"

"He is great in bed."

"Damn it Sasha, stop saying that." Jack grumbled.

"So you aren't good in bed?" I asked Jack to be sure and point out to Sasha that he wasn't that great.

"Let's focus. Sign these. You can read them if you want but they basically say don't talk about this ever, outside of the team."

I looked them over.

Wow.

Serious stuff.

"I think you are missing one Jack."

"What am I missing?"

"The contract that promises me everything you promised me. I need details, how much I get per month in spending money, how much the government is willing to pay for my living quarters, etc. etc. I'm not living in a dump. I will also need a car. A very nice and fast one. I'm thinking something in red without a top."

"Vicious girl, aren't you Bella?"

"I'm a capitalist. It's the American way." I pointed out. An alien hunting soldier like him should appreciate this.

"I'll have it to you by the end of the week. Just sign the agreements first so I can tell you about this op."

I signed his fucking agreements. Like I would ever tell anyone I dressed the way he wanted me to dress to begin with.

"Okay, this first started when the NSA was searching bank accounts and tax records looking for terrorist cells. A discrepancy showed up. Not a large one but enough to have an accountant look further into it. Tax records were found for an individual named Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor in Forks and should be small time. Problem is the more the accountant looked, the more accounts this guy unraveled. Turns out Dr. Cullen has literally billions of dollars. Over a hundred billion actually."

"I could go straight for that." I admitted.

I couldn't but I would do a hell of a job pretending.

"Yeah so that triggered a discrete IRS investigation."

"So how did you get involved?"

"The IRS turned it to the CIA and the director of the CIA gave it to us after it was discovered that some of these accounts were fed from older accounts that were fed from older accounts and…"

"I get it Jack. The accounts are old. How old is Dr. Cullen?"

"34."

"And how far back do these records go?" I asked, hoping he would get to the point.

"About 264 years."

Oh shit.

"So it's family money passed down through the generations. Big deal."

"Yeah except he has a wife and five adopted teenagers living with him. These are their names."

He handed me a sheet of paper with names that meant nothing to me along with height and physical characteristics. All had gold eyes. Must be contacts. That's not weird at all. Yes it was. It screamed freaks. Cult type freaks.

"This Carlisle Cullen has been using forged medical licenses and fake identities through the years but it is always him and these people. They are always teenager and he and his wife always use the same name or variation of it. It's like a loose thread on a sweater, Bella. Once you find a frayed end you pull and it keeps unraveling."

"So I am supposed to believe that these people are what? Immortal? You have been sniffing the space fumes a little too long Jack."

"I have pictures."

"You have pictures?"

"Yep. Every high school these kids go to they always miss picture day and they have gone to a lot of high schools. Always three start as sophomores and two start as juniors. Despite missing picture days there are candid yearbook photos where they are in the background. Recently there have been archival video footages of them attending a high school in Wyoming before attending Forks."

"Where did you get these pictures?" I asked, looking at what appeared to be a recent set.

"This investigation has gone on for a year. We also have recent pictures when I was in Forks."

Sasha cleared her throat.

"We. When we were in Forks."

"So why don't you keep spying on them?"

"Because we think one of them, the only single kid in the group, this Edward Cullen kid, can read minds."

I tried not to laugh. I really did.

Soon I had snot running out of my nose from laughing so hard. I could hardly breathe.

Once I settled down, I met the eyes of my very annoyed uncle.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yep, all done." I told him trying to hold a straight face. "So why … why do you think he is a telepathic?"

"Sasha tried to get close to him. She is very, very good at being quiet. Still he knew someone was there. She barely got in the car in time before he was on the road looking for her. She caught him in her rearview mirror. He had been 500 yards away when he first noticed something was wrong."

"Sasha?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You are good at being quiet? What the hell does that mean?"

"We can talk about it later. Listen to your Uncle Jack."

"Sasha?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You know the age of consent is 17 in Arizona? If you ever get tired of the man in black, I'm just putting it out there that I am very consenting."

"Bella! Can we focus?"

Jack can be such a killjoy.

"Sorry." Still I noticed Sasha was smiling in the rearview mirror. Progress.

"So this guy has super hearing and is very fast? Where the hell do you get mind reading from?"

"Sasha got close enough to read him but she felt something pushing back at her. She had never felt that before. We are pretty sure he didn't hear her. That means he must have heard her thoughts. She picked up in his head that he heard someone's thoughts before she bolted and he came after her."

"Sasha can read minds?" This gets better and better.

"Yes Bella I can." she said from the front.

"What am I thinking about right now?" I asked. It shouldn't be hard for her to guess.

"Bella do you ever think about anything besides sex?" Jack asked.

"Does a starving man think about anything besides food? It's been a while Uncle Jack." I admitted. Not that long. I do have my favorite play pals and my go to girl had been on vacation for the past week.

"Okay so let's say this guy does read minds and Sasha reads minds. What the hell makes you think I can get close to these people? If he were to read my thoughts the game would be up right?"

"That's the thing. Sasha can't read your mind. Yours is the only mind she has ever come across that she can't read. I always suspected that it was because nothing was going on in there but she thinks it's something else."

I was fairly good at reading faces and to my great alarm Jack was serious. I recognized that look. Sasha wasn't correcting him either.

He wasn't bullshitting me.

Son of a bitch.

"Wow, you shut up. Now will you start taking this seriously?"

"Yeah I guess so. So you know they are immortal, have been around for hundreds of years and are probably very fast and have great hearing. Also one can probably read minds. This isn't a joke?"

"I wish it was Bella."

"So what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Just go to High School and see if you can make friends with the family. We think if this Edward guy can't read your mind then he may be drawn to you. From what I have learned he has only been around since the early 1900s. He is pretending to be a junior. That's why I need a shrinking violet. If he has been around since that time, he probably likes his women submissive and meek. In other words you are going to have to pull the acting job of the century."

"How will I know if he if he can read my mind?"

"Think of something really offensive and watch him. Shouldn't be hard for you. If you get no reaction you are probably safe from telepathy. Get him to trust you. See if you can get him on a few dates, nothing dangerous. If it looks like you are in trouble, we pull you out and take him down."

"How will you know if he is dangerous?"

"We are going to place in implant right next to your eardrum. It will be coated and protected from the outside. I am pretty sure if I whisper to you, you can hear me without him being any wiser. I will hear everything you say as well. Either I or Sasha will be in your ear 24 hours a day."

"You're kidding right? I mean it sounds like I can't take this thing out."

"You can't. Once this is over, we can put you under and remove it. It won't affect your hearing." Jack explained.

"So you will be listening in 24 hours a day?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"What if I want to … you know … take care of business?"

"What sort of business?"

"The kind of business that …"

"She wants to know if you are going to listen to her masturbate. Jack."

"Thank you, Sasha. So you will hear that?"

"You have to do that?" Jack asked.

"Well something tells me in a small town in Washington that is going to be my only option." I told him. I do have needs.

"We will not listen in. Just let us know when you need alone time."

"Sasha can listen. I don't mind." I told her with a very suggestive wink.

"Stop flirting with my wife, Bella."

"So what if I get backed up and have to take a really hard dump? You going to listen to that?"

This was important information to know.

"Like I said when you need privacy, we will give it to you." Jack said with a disgusted look. This was fun.

"So I don't have to start dressing like this for another couple months? I'm going to transfer in the middle of the semester?"

"I'm thinking after Christmas break. You are going to need some work to play the part. You can live with us and start getting into character. Grow your hair out, learn to stutter a bit, for God's sake start learning to act like a shy virgin girl who is into guys."

"This is going to suck. Once I figure out what he is or they are, whatever, I can head to Florida?"

"Once we have every bit of intel, we think you can get then yeah, you can head to Florida."

"I can't believe I am doing this."

"Undercover. If you want a career in espionage this is the sort of thing you will be doing."

"And you don't think Arial is going to notice me going through these changes?"

"Just tell her you are trying out a different style. You said it yourself, you will look more like a lesbian."

"You said that."

"No you did Bella."

Fuck.

"Okay. I suppose we should get started. I need to go back and get my clothes and… stuff."

Sex toys.

"Don't worry. We got everything you need. Time for you to get used to dressing like the new Bella Swan. Just say bye to your Mom and relax. You can home school with Sasha so your friends don't notice these changes. You are going to be a natural at this. All you have to do is make Edward Cullen want you. How bad could it be?"

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Twilight.

This story brings back memories.

Chapter 2

This sucked. I can't believe he actually drove his police car to pick me up. I'm not riding in the back, I refuse. Despite mine and Arial's best efforts at breaking the law, we have managed to avoid that little experience so far.

"Bella it is so good to see you. How was your flight?"

Still sporting the mustache, Charlie. I suppose this is what passes for style around here. And of course he has his uniform on.

"Hey Dad. Good to see you. The flight was fine." I answered quietly. Awkward. I needed to remember to be awkward. Even with my own father. Stay in character Bella.

"That's good. Yeah, good. Uh, your boxes arrived yesterday. Your clothes and such. I was going to put them up for you but I didn't think … I mean you being a girl and all you probably didn't want me looking through them."

Why not? Nothing but men's clothes in there anyway. Hell, even my underwear belonged on a guy. Of course I did have two vibrators I snuck in, so it was probably best he stayed out.

"Yeah no problem. I can put them away when we get to your house."

"Our house now." he reminded me with a smile.

I loved my father. Just keep reminding yourself of that Bella. I do. I love my father.

Fucking Renee sent me a post card last week from Florida. I love him a lot more than I love that bitch at this point.

"Yeah, our house." I agreed with a small smile plastered on my face.

"I guess we should head that way. Got a little bit of a drive ahead of us. I'm glad to see you got a coat. Kinda chilly out."

A coat? This thing belonged on an Arctic explorer. It was some sort of shade of green that went horribly wrong.

We managed to reach the car with no more conversation. That was something I loved about Charlie. He didn't prattle on about bullshit, unlike my former favorite bitch residing in Florida. I can't believe I am this pale. Jack practically kept me under house arrest for the last couple months. I felt like a trapped coal miner being rescued when I saw the sun again. I actually squinted and had to shield my eyes.

An hour into our drive Charlie took a chance at starting a conversation once again.

"So your hair has grown since the last time I saw you."

"I actually cut it since then." I said before I could stop. I suppose it was true, though. It got a bit too much length so I had it cut into a bitching style. I could part my hair over my right side and show off the awesome design shaved on my scalp just above my left ear. Of course that is gone now. I am back to being a Wookie with ten pounds of hair on my head. With this constant rain I am going to have hell with frizzing.

"Oh."

Yeah.

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Charlie had a dopey grin on his face. I did love him. I just hated where he lived. A rain soaked dump. Did it have beautiful scenery?

Yes, but nothing I couldn't enjoy on Google images. You know what else is beautiful? The women on Florida beaches. Renee managed to get a beachfront house. I hate her. Still, I give her props, how she managed to snag a professional baseball player at her age I will never know. She must have serious skills in the bedroom.

Welcome to Forks.

The sign may as well have read abandon all hope all ye who enter here.

Soon we were at Charlie's house. I say soon because this town was so small, you could cover its length by foot in ten minutes. I know. I did it on my last visit here when I was bored out of my mind.

Charlie was nice enough to grab my carry on and I followed him inside.

"Uh, come upstairs and I will … I made some changes to your room. You haven't been here in a while so I got some… sheets and stuff."

Sheets? Damn dad don't spoil me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, doing my best to remain as awkward as he was. At least I would have a person to do a character study on.

I walked into a Barney convention or maybe Prince's old dressing room. I couldn't tell. All I saw was purple. Purple walls, purple sheets, purple pillow cases.

"I hope you like purple. I didn't know … but I can paint it another color if you want."

"No! No I love purple." Lord knows what other color he would paint it. I suppose I should be glad he didn't go pink. I loathe pink.

"Okay, good. Uh, I guess I will let you get settled in. The boxes with your things are in the closet."

"Thanks Dad."

I admit he was trying. He had already done more for me than Renee had done in the past few years. It wasn't that she didn't love me. It was just because the poor thing was fucking dumb. She was an idiot.

Of course she was fucking a baseball player on a Florida beach and I was here so maybe I am the dumb ass.

Dad walked out and I figured it was time to check in with my handler / slash former favorite extended relative.

"Phoenix to Dodo bird. Come in Dodo bird. Do you copy?"

"There is no reason to ask if I copy. I always copy. Why are you calling me Dodo bird?" Jack asked.

"If I'm the Phoenix you need a bird name as well. I'm thinking Dodo bird is appropriate because at this moment I wish you were extinct."

"Yeah, I enjoy staying here to while Dan takes care of Arial. While you were enjoying your vibrant conversation with your father on your drive to Forks I went into your room. Go to the back of the closet."

"There are boxes in the way."

"Yeah, move them."

"You didn't think to move them when you walked in?"

"Couldn't have Charlie suspicious. Go to the back of the closet."

I pulled the heavy boxes full of horrible clothes out and sat them on my bed. Walking to the back of the closet I saw … a wall.

"This is exciting Jack. A secret agent wall."

"Tap on the wall three times gently. The sound will activate …"

I hit the damn wall three times hard, not needing further explanation. Part of the wall around one foot by two foot dropped down. I saw a keyboard on the bottom with small black bag on top of it and a monitor facing me.

"Charlie only has dial up internet. This will be your console for research and to contact me with any documents you need to send me. It is completely secure. It also has a wireless modem with a very discrete clear antenna drilled through the wall on the outside of the house. Do not use that old computer on the desk to send me email if you need to for some reason. The package on the keyboard is your cell phone."

I pulled a phone out of the little black bag on top of the keyboard and what the fuck?!

"This is an I Phone 8." I told him in case he didn't realize it.

"Yes it is. It is secure as well. Throw away your old phone or hide it and only text me with this one."

"This is an I Phone 8." I reminded him once again.

"So?"

"I have an I Phone X. You seriously expect me to downgrade to this? Bring disco and bell bottoms back while you are at it."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to get an I Phone X."

"You hunt aliens and you didn't have an I Phone X lying around?"

"The phone will work. Would you listen? Keep your I Phone X and you can use it after this is over. Now the next thing …"

"Did you at least download my playlist?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sasha may have. I saw her in your I Tunes account earlier. Now …"

"Hold on." I ordered.

I checked the phone. My apps weren't there. Damn it. I would have to download all my games again. Okay don't panic … there is a God. My playlists were present and accounted for. Thank you Sasha, you sexy bitch.

"Okay We are good. Now what were you saying?"

"I was able to get you into an afternoon class with Edward. Biology. He doesn't have a lab partner so you shouldn't have a problem sitting next to him. That's the only class I could get you into but it is the one you should be able to talk the most in since you will be close to him in a lab setting rather than a lecture."

"Great Jack. Where did you hide my gun?"

"What gun?"

"Seriously? You are sending me to meet and conversate with an unknown entity and you didn't get me a gun?"

"You can't take a gun into school Bella."

"Why not? I did in Phoenix."

"What?! What the hell were you doing taking a gun into a high school?"

"Uh hello? Haven't you heard of school shootings? If some emo kid in a hoodie carrying a shotgun walks into my classroom I'm blowing his ass away. Aren't you the one who told me to always be prepared for the worst case scenarios?"

"Please tell me Arial doesn't carry a gun to school."

"Arial doesn't carry a gun to school."

He did say please. If he wants to live in denial who am I to stop him? Of course she carries a gun. Who else would I trust to watch my six in case there were multiple emo kids?

"Okay, make yourself at home, unpack and pick out your outfit for tomorrow. Wear whatever you want in those boxes."

"Gee thanks. So who has the night shift?"

"Sasha will be listening during the night. We are going to take turns. I will always be with you when you are at school."

"Cool, I was planning to get myself off later tonight. She can listen. You think she would rather hear me in bed or in the shower?"

"Shut up Bella. Pretend I'm not here. Please pretend I'm not here."

"I love you too, Uncle Dodo."

I moved to my boxes of Goodwill clothes and prepared to bury these things in the dresser when I heard it.

A motor. An ancient motor. Walking to my window I looked down and saw an ugly beast of a truck. God, I feel sorry for whoever has to drive that. Some stick figure kid with very long hair who looked Quileute was helping an older Indian dude into a wheelchair.

Damn it, Charlie stuck his head in the door and yelled my name from downstairs.

I suppose I should go make nice. Okay Bella, look shy and awkward. You can do this.

I walked slowly outside with my best shy smile.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?"

Oh yeah, the handicap guy Charlie always takes fishing.

"Of course. How are you Billy?"

"I'm doing good, Bella. Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you since you asked to move down here. I haven't seen him this excited in years."

"Hi Bella."

I took in the long haired skinny kid and didn't know who the hell he was.

"I'm Jake?"

Okay…

"You used to make mud pies with him as a kid." Jack's voice rang out.

"Mud pies?" I asked, forgetting no one could hear Jack.

"Yes! You do remember!" His smile lit up his very young face.

Oh shit he's a puppy dog. I recognized that look. He wants to hump my leg.

"Yeah, of course, Jake. It's good to see you again."

"So Bella what do you think of the truck?" Charlie asked, patting his hands on its bed.

I think it needs to be filled with explosives and used as a car bomb.

"It's great." What I supposed to say about a handicap guys truck? It's ugly as hell? Can't do that. Dodo would actually scream and that shit hurts.

"It's yours. I bought it off Billy and Jake fixed it up. I didn't think you would want to be dropped off at school every day in a police car."

"Wow. It's mine? You shouldn't have Charlie!"

You really shouldn't have. Seriously I would rather walk, duck walk, crawl, anything besides get inside this truck. I could smell gasoline already and knew the fumes inside would be enough to get me high and not in a good way.

Seriously? This is what my life has come to? Bella, I need you to look like a homeless person and drive a truck a homeless person would be to proud to drive.

I could hear Jack snickering in my ear. Could he see me? Of course he can. I'm sure the men in black have satellites.

"Hey, don't thank me kid. Consider it a welcome home present."

"Oh my God this is so cool."

I hate you Jack. Your little Majestic 12 is so buying me a Corvette convertible when this is over.

"Come on, Bella, I'll show you how to drive it. The clutch sticks a little."

Clutch? At least I had that going for me. I could drive a standard. Arial and I went through a street racing phase when we first got our licenses and saw Fast and Furious 5. It only lasted a month and Jack wasn't very happy with what we did to her Miata, having the supercharger installed. Plus, we never won a race. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Maybe this hunk of metal ha at least.

I sat behind the wheel and was instantly confused. There was no stick.

"Where is the shifter, Jake?"

"On the steering column."

Oh.

That's different. Charlies mustache suddenly seemed kinda modern.

After ten minutes, I felt I had this down. It sucked but I had it under control. Apparently this bitch only had a V 6. Looks like no street racing in the rain for me. Speaking of, the rain was back. Big surprise.

"If it ever gives you problems let me know and I can fix it. I pretty much got it running again."

"Thanks," fucker.

I walked inside, Jake following me with his tongue wagging I'm sure. I was for once glad I had on loose jeans and a long coat. If he actually got a look at my ass he would be over every day. I'm not being conceited. I worked hard for this ass.

"Hey Bella there is some of Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry in the kitchen. Grab you some and come watch the ballgame with us."

Damn, that sounded like an offer I couldn't refuse. Football.

Maybe they would show a few shots of the cheerleaders.

Walking into the small kitchen I saw a paper bag with grease literally soaking the bottom. Slowly approaching the bag, I nearly screamed when I opened it.

There was some sort of fish in there. It was fried I think. Not grilled or blackened but fried to a crisp with hot grease still residing in it.

I am not eating this.

"I am not eating this."

"You should give it a shot Bells. It's delicious." Jake said, walking in. I suppose he heard me.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, me and my sisters used to call you that when we were all kids."

"Sisters?"

"Rachel and Rebecca." Jack informed me.

"Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Yeah who else? You remember them right?"Jake asked.

"Of course," not. I blocked most of my memories of living here. It's what young people do when exposed to traumatic events.

Jake grabbed a couple plates and sat one in front of me.

"Uh Jake, why don't you grab some food and I will be in the living room in a bit. I want to tidy up the kitchen."

"Sounds good. It will be great for Charlie to have a woman around. He can be kind of messy sometimes." he told me with a wink.

Of all the pig headed things, to assume I am cleaning his fucking mess up behind him.

Jake walked out and I spoke to the voice in my head.

"I am going to eat a small piece of what used to be some sort of fish. I want sushi tonight at the front porch at ten PM. I will sneak out and grab it."

"There is no sushi in Forks, Bella."

"If you can hook up a secure computer system in my closet in four hours you can find sushi. Also I don't cook. You know how bad I am. You are going to have to figure out some way to get delivery before Charlie gets home if you want him to think I do."

"I'll do the best I can Martha Stewart. Now go make nice with Daddy's friends."

So I made nice. Billy smiled, Charlie smiled, I smiled, I laughed when I was supposed to, I acted like I didn't notice when the cameraman decided the cheerleaders need attention for five seconds before commercial breaks, I acted like I gave a damn about football but not too much because I was clumsy and shy and didn't really know anything about sports. It was a nice time. Jake even invited me to see him whenever I wanted.

As if.

By the end of the night I was so depressed I was ready for bed. I was hungry though. Very hungry.

"Dodo bird, did you complete your mission?"

"Your package is on the front porch, Phoenix." Sasha told me.

""Hey there, sexy. How is my love bird doing tonight?"

She said nothing but I heard her giggling.

Walking quietly down the stairs I saw Charlie was passed out in his recliner. Big surprise, he had a beer in his hand. I should probably take it away and wake him so he could go to bed.

Nah fuck it. He is probably used to waking up like this. He better not make it a habit. I will not live with a drunk. Renee's pot smoking was bad enough. I may like to party but I consider my body a temple. A very dangerous, sleek, sexy temple.

I opened the door, not bothering to be quiet since he was three sheets to the wind. There was my package. I knew you could do it, Uncle Jack.

I walked back upstairs and damn near had an orgasm as the California roll hit my tongue. Thirty minutes later I was in bed, deciding I was too exhausted to take a shower tonight. The morning it would be.

The next morning I found myself uncharacteristically nervous. I hated this whole thing but the real mission was now beginning. I just need to stay low and be shy. Stay under the radar while trying to see if I could capture Edward Cullen's attention.

My plan to stay low ended the moment my massive beast backfired, causing all the students in the parking lot to stare at me.

Great.

I grabbed my back pack, slung it over my shoulder and tried to ignore the constant drizzle fucking up my lion's mane of dull brown hair.

Oh shit.

"Hi! You must be Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella right? I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this shcool. I need your picture for the school paper. You are hot news."

"Get that fucking cam…"

"Bella!" Jack's annoying voice cut me off.

"I mean please don't. I really don't want the attention. And please call me Bella."

He looked so sad for a moment then his smile was back. Great, another fucking puppy. He wasn't even a cute puppy.

"Let me show you to the office so you can get your schedule. We are in a lot of the same classes."

"Gee thanks."

Fucking wonderful.

We walked to the office where some old lady gave me a schedule and tried to talk to me. I think I nodded a few times and gave her that patented shy smile, and walked off with my head down.

True to his promise, Eric took me to every class.

I hadn't seen the targets yet. This school was small. Where the hell could they be? I thought I saw a flash of long blonde hair but it moved away too quickly, turning the corner before I could get a look.

In the lunchroom, it was worse. Eric practically dragged me to a table with his friends. I was introduced and smiled of course.

Mike Newton sort of reminded me of a golden retriever. Jessica something had great tits but not much else going for her. Angela seemed nice. She had potential. Take away the horrible glasses and she wouldn't look half bad. Lauren had a lot of potential, unfortunately she was in denial about her sexuality and felt threatened by my presence chasing off potential boyfriends. I don't know why. I looked like shit. I can't believe I wore this green shirt. It honestly looks like something a bowling team would wear. Give me the clown shoes and I was ready to roll strikes.

"So Eric you been taking care of my girl?" Newton asked.

"Your girl?" Eric responded.

I concurred but not for the same reason.

Suddenly I was attacked. A black kid kissed me on the cheek, said my girl and ran off before I could twist his balls off.

"Wow, I guess you are the shiny new toy." Jessica observed.

"I'm not a fu…"

"Bella!" that annoying voice in my head screamed.

"I … uh guess so." I said quietly. I really need to work on staying in character.

Suddenly the door opened and four figures walked inside.

It was them.

Yeah, they were defintely aliens.

"That's the Cullens, the foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. He adopted all of them."

"Really? Why are they walking in slow motion?" I whispered.

They were.

My question was ignored because Jessica gasped.

I looked back to the door and saw my target.

"That's Edward Cullen. He is the only single one, the rest of them are together. Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie. It is so weird that they live together and are together."

"Dr. Cullen could adopt me." Angela observed. "You're just jealous, Jessica."

"I am not. Bella don't get your hopes up about Edward. Apparently none of the girls around here are pretty enough for him."

"I wasn't." I really, really wasn't. Still he was beautiful. They all were. Edward was interesting. Give him breasts and cut off his dick and he would have potential. The girls were hot. I wasn't crazy about the small ones hair. I preferred a bit longer hair. The spiky thing was too butch for me but she had the body of a ballerina.

The blonde Rosalie was even hotter than her pictures. I would seriously lick peanut butter and jelly off her abs and lower.

Shit, Eddie was looking at me.

Think of something offensive.

I returned his gaze and thought of the big guy fucking Eddie in the ass.

Nope. No reaction. Wait…

I thought of Rosalie fucking Eddie with a strap on.

Still no reaction but he kept staring at me. I suppose he couldn't read my mind. After thirty seconds or so he had a confused look on his face.

Yeah, you can't read my mind, can you freak?

"Oh my God Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you." Angela whispered. I turned my head quickly back to the table.

"I don't think he is." Jessica said quickly.

"Yeah, he is definitely staring at her." Mike said grumpily. Great, my golden retriever is jealous already. This is why I never want pets or kids.

I slightly turned using my ten pounds of hair to try and hide my face and really took Edward Cullen in.

Great hair, stylish clothes, looked depressed but trying his best to turn a sad face into a brooding face he hoped people would find mysterious.

This wouldn't work.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. Stepping into a stall I spoke to Dodo bird.

"Jack, he is gay. I can't get him interested in me."

"How do you know he is gay?"

"You have to see him up close. Everything about him screams frustrated gay guy."

"Then you two have something in common. Take him shopping."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Uncle asshole."

"Look, he may just be a pretty boy. Give it a shot. Did you see if he could read your mind?"

"Yeah, I thought about him taking it up the ass by the big guy and then by the blonde chick and he had no reaction other than staring at me. I think he was trying to read my mind and couldn't."

"Perfect. You have gym next right? Then Biology?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, remember not to do well in gym. He may be watching. Clumsy and awkward."

"What the hell? Schooling these punks in gym was the only thing I was looking forward too."

"Bella…"

"No. Arial and I were all district volleyball players as sophomores, Jack. I am not… no… volleyball is my game. I'm the best athlete in this school not to say it's a big accomplishment here."

"Undercover. When you are in Palestine one day are you going to be this hardheaded? Seriously?"

Damn it.

"Fine."

I flushed the toilet and walked back into the cafeteria. Lauren was walking towards me, tray in hand, sneering.

I walked into her tilting her tray into her chest.

"Oh my God, Lauren! I am so sorry. I am so clumsy!"

"I'm fine!"

Lauren bent down to pick up her tray. I let her, then bent down as well. When her head raised I head butted the back of her skull.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I was just trying to h …h…help." There is that stutter. She is rubbing the back of her skull. Hope she doesn't pass out.

"Just stay away from me!"

Wow. Hostile. Hope she can get that chocolate milk stain out of that lovely blouse.

Walking into gym in this horrible gym outfit I saw Dodo was right. Apparently everyone has gym at this time. Not surprisingly, the Cullen kids sat on the bleachers across the gym in their normal designer outfits. I suppose Dr. Cullen made up some excuse for them to sit around and not participate. I wonder why? Freaky speed or was it more than that?

Ugh, these shorts annoyed me. I looked so good in the Nike Pro spandex shorts I wore playing volleyball. These things just kind of hung there. Plus, I was ashamed of my pale legs. God I needed a tan. Why couldn't Jack need me for a mission in the Middle East? At least I would get sun there.

"Hey Arizona, I thought everybody from there had dark tans?" Asshole Mike observed.

"Maybe that's why I got kicked out." I answered, secretly wanting to shove a knife into his pale pasty gut.

So I stood back and watched from the back line while everyone around me had fun trying to play volleyball.

The ball came towards me. I looked and saw Mike on the next court playing basketball.

I let the ball drop and instead of hitting it back, I twisted my body and spiked that fucking ball into his head. He nearly fell down but saved himself at the last second.

"Nice shot, Bella." Jessica said from somewhere that didn't matter.

"Mike, I am so sorry." I lied perfectly.

"No problem, Bella. Maybe I could help you out sometime with volleyball."

"I could use some help too Mike." Jessica added in. If she is so into this guy she has more serious issues than I thought. Of course looking around, I would imagine a girls option's were very limited. He could very well be was passes for a hot male model here.

"I'm just not very good at sports I suppose." I said quietly. Acting job of the century? Yeah, I could pull it off.

"Bella would you chill out and remember why you are there?" Jack requested.

"Hey, why aren't the Cullen's having to play?" I asked Mike.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Supposedly they all have some sort of condition. It has to do with the weird gold eyes I guess."

"Gold eyes?"

"Yeah, I guess you didn't notice but they all have gold eyes. No one knows what the condition is but apparently Dr. Cullen cleared it with the principle so they get to do homework during this period."

"That is interesting." Jack commented.

The pictures Jack had were always from a distance or out of focus, enough to give us an idea of their faces but never close enough to notice something like that. Very interesting. I had assumed they wore contacts, maybe different colors now and then. This wasn't the case. Could those be their natural eye color?

Gym ended not soon enough, allowing me to get out of these horrible clothes. The next class was the important one.

Biology.

Walking in, I couldn't help but think how pathetic this was. It was cold outside but the heating unit in this school was so outdated I was burning up in this room. A fan was blowing from the front towards the students, I suppose to make sure they didn't pass out from the heat. I felt it's blast when I walked in front of it to get the teacher to sign my form saying I actually showed up to this horror show.

"Have a seat next to Edward there. He needs a partner."

Show time.

I walked over, head down, and even stumbled a bit. Sitting down, I saw him turn away. This guy looked pissed. I quietly introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

He didn't say a word, turning away from him and placing his hand over his nose.

What the fuck? I smell awesome, Jackass.

I said nothing else to him. He seemed to move as far away from me as possible. I caught him looking at one point and noticed his eyes weren't gold. They were black. Very, very black.

Yep, he's an alien. Congratulations Bella, just convince Jack and you are on the first flight to Florida.

Eddie didn't appear to be moving. He didn't appear to be breathing.

The bell rang and before I could blink he was gone.

Damn.

"Great job Bella. Way to get to know him." Jack sarcastically observed.

"I tried. He wasn't moving and had his hand over his nose the whole time. He looked like he was in pain." I whispered, hoping no one noticed me talking to myself. "I'm not sure he was even breathing."

"Did you fart or something?"

"I don't think so. I have to get to the office and turn this form in. We can talk more when I get to Charlie's."

I walked into the office and saw Eddie there. He was arguing with the lady at the front desk about changing classes. She told him he couldn't because there was no room in any other classes.

He turned and saw me. That wasn't a happy to see you look.

Bastard nearly ran into me as he rushed out.

What an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. If I did, I could remember what happened a lot better.

A/N This is like old times. A trip down memory lane only this time I will finish it. I had no idea how big this story was word wise so it may take me a bit to clean it up. I promise I am not holding back on you, just want to get it right. Thanks for all the reviews. One thing I love is reading my readers thoughts on the chapter even if they had read it before. Makes me remember the good times.

Chapter 3

So the first day of school was a success. Found target, moved in on target, target thought I stunk so badly he ran out of classroom and tried to change classes. Plus, I am supposed to seduce him and he is most likely gayer than I am.

On the bright side …

Nope, fuck it. No bright side.

Charlie called when I returned to my home base and informed me that we would be sharing a lovely home cooked meal at the Forks Diner. Nothing says father daughter bonding time like eating in a grease pit surrounded by everyone else in town who couldn't cook or was too damn drunk too.

Not that I could judge. Renee and I lived off food prepared by others since she couldn't cook and I didn't want to. Still, we had a lovely delivery service that brought us organic foods, specialty salads and fish platters, low carb, high protein sandwiches, and tofu was always good to have on hand. Not very tasty but filing and added nothing to my thighs. Sushi was also a must have.

Walking into the diner I was unsurprised when every conversation stopped and all heads turned towards me. I had walked into an episode of Lumberjack Games or Ax Men of that show about hermits living in Alaska. Everyone had some sort of wool cap on and flannel shirt. Full beards were also a must have. I'm surprised Jack didn't make me wear a fake beard. It would match the outfits I had been forced to wear.

I gave a slight smile, dropped my eyes to the floor and like magic the conversations started up once more.

"You must be Bella Swan. The Chief's daughter?" A waitress asked.

She looked nice enough. Kind of tall, around 5'10 but she carried it well. Looked like a 34 B if I had to guess. Once I reached her face, I wasn't too disappointed. Pretty enough especially for this area. Her hair was in a very tight bun though. Strangle it why don't you? I bet she didn't shave either, least not where it counted. I hated hair on my food.

"Yes ma'am. That's me. Bella." I said quietly, barely meeting her eyes.

"Let me show you to your Daddy's table. He should be here any moment."

Charlie had a table? Jesus how often did he come here? He should be thankful I am going to pretend to cook for him.

Instead of perusing the menu I observed the people in the diner. Most were old men and looked like loggers. I knew there were a lot of mills around here, or tree murderers as I called them. They should live in Phoenix for a while and maybe they would learn to appreciate trees.

Florida has beautiful palm trees. I saw it on the second postcard that bitch Renee sent me.

Every now and then, one of the old men would sneak a look at me but once I caught their eye, they turned away. I suppose they were afraid of Daddy. Speaking of…

"Hey Bells. Sorry I'm late. You been here long?"

"Hi Dad. Nope, just got here."

The waitress handed him a menu before his ass hit the seat. If this had been a five star restaurant, I would have been impressed with how he was treated.

"Great. You are going to love the food here."

I opened the menu and found exactly what I expected to find.

Dead cow fried dead cow, deader cow, t bone from a dead cow, dead cow ribeye … oh look we have dead pig. Yum yum.

"Teri, I think I'll have the usual."

"Ribeye and loaded baked potato. What about you honey?"

"Salad."

"And what else?"

"Uh, I think I'm good with just a salad."

"Come on Bells, you can't live on just vegetables."

Yes you can, walking clogged artery. I'm no vegetarian but if its a choice between this food and straight veggies I'm going with the veggies every time, lack of protein be damned.

"Not really hungry, Dad. I would hate to waste food. It would be sinful." I added.

Jack laughed in my ear.

"Okay Honey. I'll get a chef salad for you. Get a little meat on it for you." the waitress told me with a placating tone.

Gee thanks bitch. I said a salad, not lettuce topped with five thousand calories and dead pig.

"So how was the first day of school? Nobody gave you a hard time, did they?"

"No Dad, everybody was very welcoming."

And in heat. Except for the one guy I was here for. He thought I stunk.

"Glad to hear it." he said, smiling like he won the lottery. I love my Dad. I do. I love my Dad.

"Uh, I heard what you said about sinful and all that. Is there some sort of church we should be attending? I will take you to whatever church you want to go to, if you want."

"No, I'm good Dad."

Most churches think my kind will burn in hell. I'm good. Being judged brings out the bitch in me. Okay, it makes me bitchier.

"Alright, if you are sure. I know Renee is sort of spiritual."

"Yes, I think Wicca is her religion this month. She tends to cycle through them."

"I see. Okay then, you should really look over the menu a bit more. I tend to eat here a lot, unless you cook?"

I love my father. I love my father.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that. I think I will take over kitchen duty, if that is alright. I think you are probably tired of the same thing."

He smiled. Of course he did. He thinks he scored a Betty Crocker.

"That would be great Bella. That would be really great."

"No problem. As a matter of fact if you give me a hundred dollars, I can probably get enough groceries for the week. It would be cheaper than what you are spending here every week."

"Sounds reasonable. I can give you that much."

"I'm having meals delivered to your house Bella. There is no reason for him to pay a hundred dollars a week." Jack added, like I didn't know.

"I know." I whispered. As if I wasn't going to pocket that cash. Jack isn't paying me. A girl has to make a living. Besides, if I was really buying groceries that would be about how much they would cost. I think. I've never actually bought groceries in bulk. That's what restaurants are for.

"You say something, Bella?"

"I was just saying I can go tomorrow after school."

"Great. So what are you gonna cook tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking …"

"Spaghetti." Jack informed me

"Lobster."

"I am not bringing you lobster."

"Yes, I am definitely going to boil lobster. I am sure that can happen if I try hard enough. Maybe some nice corn on the cob and some fresh spinach greens."

"Wow. I didn't know you could do all that. It sounds delicious. Healthy too."

"Believe me Dad, I can make it happen. I would hate to disappoint you with the first meal I cook. I'm quite the homemaker. I took care of the cooking and cleaning at our house in Phoenix."

I opened the door for the maid and let her in. I also ordered takeout and tipped the delivery guy.

"That's very responsible of you Bella. I am proud of you."

"Oh don't mention it, Dad. It's the least I can do, especially since you have opened your home to me. We are going to start eating much healthier. Nothing is too good for you."

"You know how much work it is going to be to find a place to deliver lobster?" Jack whined. I wonder if he knows how hard it is to do my hair.

"Bella, I am so glad to have you here. I know we haven't really spent much time together while you were growing up but I plan to make up for that."

"I'm glad we have the chance also, Dad."

I really did. Did it suck to live here? Absolutely, but it would be nice to find out who this man is who helped create me. I could tell he was more responsible than Renee. I still missed that bitch though. I missed Arial. I missed my school. I missed Florida even though I never made it. I missed my bootie call Tanya. I missed the clubs in Phoenix. I missed the sun. I really missed the sun.

We ate dinner in silence. Once we arrived home, I saw another box by our door. It was pretty heavy so Charlie offered to carry it.

"Those are your books. Enjoy." Jack informed me. Thank God.

"These must be my books Dad. I was afraid they got lost in the mail."

"Oh great. I'm glad you have them. I'll be watching TV downstairs if you want to join me later."

"Wouldn't miss it, Dad."

I tore into that box. I had a great collection of Harper Bliss to keep me warm at night. I loved to read erotica.

What the fuck?

"Jack, where are my fucking books?"'

"Yeah I didn't think lesbian erotica was quite appropriate for your cover so I changed things up a bit."

"Jane Austen? Romeo and Juliet? That play is horrible. Its everything wrong with heterosexuals. They have sex once and are ready to die over it. Both of them were idiots. Wuthering Heights? Have you ever read this book? I did in once in school. I was forced to and it was horrible. It was very, very obsessive fucked up scary. Every character in that book was horrible."

"There is a book of poetry."

"Fuck poetry! You ever tried to get off on poetry? I want my books. My fucking books."

"Look at it as a chance to expand your mind. You don't have to read it, just leave them lying around."

"You suck, Jack. You really suck."

I said nothing else to Uncle Dodo. He was just being an asshole now. Romeo and Juliet? Seriously?

I needed to work out some frustration. I changed into these fucking boy shorts and started one arm pushups. Once I finished with those, I did Tai Chi. I needed to find a dojo here. Maybe I could set something up in the woods.

After twenty minutes of that, I was ready for Yoga.

Then it was sit ups. On my hundredth sit up my abs were burning. My feet were planted under my bed for support and they hit the ground hard.

Footsteps up the stairs. Running quickly.

Door slams open.

"Bella are you okay? I heard something hit the… why are you on the ground?"

"Uh … I was sitting on the bed and fell off. You know how clumsy I am."

"Oh right. Why are you sweating?"

"I uh … am having hot flashes. Most women get them …" during menopause. I was willing to bet he didn't know that though.

"Oh right. I knew that. You need some pills or something? Advil maybe?"

"No Dad, I'm not having my per…"

"Bella …"

Damn, Jack is no fun.

"I'm feeling fine. It will pass."

"Okay. Just be careful huh? Don't want you hurting yourself. Renee would never …"

Give a shit.

"...let me live it down."

"I'm fine Dad. No worries. Let me take a shower and I will watch some TV with you."

"Great. What about homework?"

Yeah, the curriculum here leaves quite a bit to be desired. I passed this shit when I was in fourth grade. Something tells me no Harvard alumnus has ever walked through the hallowed halls of Forks High School.

"Already did it in school, Dad."

"Great. I'll see you downstairs."

Okay.

"Way to blame the clumsiness."

"Why am I lying to my father again, Dodo?"

"You need to stay in character at all times. You probably shouldn't be working out. We don't know what kind of skills these targets have."

"I'm not sacrificing my figure for this mission. The Cullens will have to get over it."

After my shower where I had a little self-gratification warning Jack and pretending Sasha was listening, I finished off the night watching the news with Charlie. He seemed to be worried about some animal killings on the other side of the state. I really didn't see the big deal since it wasn't near us.

"Bella just be careful in the woods. You aren't in Phoenix anymore."

No shit.

"There are animals that can kill you in the forest. Never go alone. Always let me know when you are going. If you really want to go hiking, I will go with you."

"Or you could give me a gun." I suggested.

Charlie laughed. He fucking laughed. I swear if you put me on a range with him, I would out shoot him any day.

"Bella you just fell out of your bed. I doubt you could handle a gun."

"Yeah, you are probably right Dad."

I loved my father. I loved my father.

"I might get you some pepper spray though. Let me see what I can find at the station."

"Sounds good. I need to get to bed." I kissed his cheek because I did love him.

I did.

The next day at school was the same as the first until lunch. At lunch I heard the best and worst news since I arrived.

"Edward isn't here." Jessica informed me. She would be the one who keeps track of all the penises in the school.

"Yeah, what did you do to him yesterday Bella? He looked like he wanted to kill you." Mike asked.

Maybe he did. I need to get a knife if I'm not going to have a gun, just in case I needed to gut that fucker when he came back. If he came back. His family was here and they weren't trying to hide the fact that they were staring at me. The hot blonde was sneering, the big guy looked amused, the little one kept spacing out and the blonde dude looked like he was constipated. Nothing different than yesterday. If that blonde girl would relax, I could wipe that sneer off her face.

Stay in character. You are straight Bella. Straight and shy so don't shoot the finger at these rude fuckers.

Looking a bit closer, I noticed they all had food on their plate but not one was eating. They were moving food around their trays but not one had taken a bite.

"I have no idea what I did. Maybe he just didn't want a lab partner."

I texted Jack that these fuckers didn't eat. Yeah, they are aliens.

I arrived home at 4 PM. Charlie worked till 6. At 4:15, a knock on the kitchen door was right on time. My maid walked in and quickly cleaned the house, placing the wash in the machine and putting the clothes in the dryer before she left. At 5:15 she was leaving and the delivery man arrived, with lobster and corn, instructing me to place it in warm water in a large pot on the stove.

I looked at him like he was stupid and reminded him that wasn't what he was paid for.

He put the lobster in the pot and ran out the back door just as Charlie was walking in the front. Jack is going to have to send the guy earlier. I also need to remind him that I promised spinach and I hate to not follow through on my promises.

"Wow Bells, this place looks great. Did you dust?"

"I think so." I told him. I suppose that was what the maid was doing with that rag that smelled lemony.

"Did you do the windows?"

"I guess, I mean yeah, of course. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. This place looks great. Wow, you weren't kidding. That lobster looks amazing."

"Hey, only the best for you Dad. I worked pretty hard today, but I think it turned out nicely."

"It did." he kissed me on the forehead and sat down at the table.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't fix plates."

"Oh! I'm sorry Bella. I'm so used to eating at the diner, I forgot."

"It's really no problem. Do you think you could do the dishes after dinner? I am tired from cooking and cleaning all afternoon and I have homework that I need to get done."

May as well set the ground rules now. I certainly am not doing dishes after I faked cooked dinner.

"Absolutely. It's the least I can do in appreciation of your hard work."

While Charlie did the dishes, I snuck into his room on a clandestine mission.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Nothing involving the mission Dodo, so shut up or put your wife on."

I checked the drawers and had no luck.

Under the bed?

Nope, just dust. I would have to talk to the maid about that.

I gently opened the closet. Nothing on the floor. For a single guy who lives by himself till recently, he certainly goes to great lengths to hide his reading material.

Top of the closet.

There is a God and he has blessed me.

The man has every Playboy for the past three years. I took the bottom two issues and walked quietly to my room. Surely, he wouldn't miss those.

"Hey love bird, you there?"

"Yes Phoenix. How can I help you tonight? Do you need privacy?"

"No, just wanted to hear your sexy voice."

"I'll give you privacy Bella. Have fun and get some sleep."

"Night Sasha."

"Good night, Bella."

I would pretend she was still listening.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I did manage to 'cook' a Chicken Carbonara one night and a slightly seared salmon with my damn spinach greens and baby carrots along with simpler but healthy meals the rest of the week. It turned out I am an amazing cook. At least I am amazing at promising Charlie meals and Jack is amazing at finding them. The maid came once more and I talked to her about dusting under the beds. All in all I would have to say I was a great house keeper.

Edward never showed back up but Jack would not let me leave, insisting I sat where I could keep an eye on the Cullens all week. True to form, every day they filled their trays with disgusting cafeteria food and moved it around on the plate rather than taking a bite.

I also noticed one other little interesting tidbit. The one who looked constipated, Jasper, was often not breathing. His chest did not move and he didn't even attempt to take a breath. He also didn't blink.

The Cullens were definitely becoming more interesting. I would think even aliens needed to breathe. Maybe they were androids? Terminators sent back to kill Jessica before she reproduced some type of offspring with Mike. One could only hope.

The weekend was uneventful. Jack debated having me drive out near the Cullen mansion and trying to get a few photos using the surrounding trees as cover and then decided it was too risky. Instead I would continue to do as I was doing. Watch a weird family of albinos not eat or breathe at high school. Fun, fun, fun.

Monday, things got interesting.

The day started off bad. There was some sort of white cold substance falling from the sky. I believe people who live in cold areas called it snow. Kidding. I knew it was snow. Jack reminded me to be clumsy and slide around a bit. Kiss my ass Jack.

I also noticed Charlie had placed chains on my tires. At first, I thought he was pulling a prank until Jack explained these chains were necessary to drive in the snow. I was touched that he would do this for me. He really was a sweet man.

Once I arrived at school, I found the children throwing snowballs at each other. The Cullen 'children' were also throwing snowballs but only at each other. If one hit me, I would be practicing a spin kick on the motherfucker that threw it, cover be damned. For once I was very glad I had ten layers of clothes on. Now I just needed a burning trash can and my disguise would be complete.

I was hit by a snowball.

I growled and prepared to improve Eric by turning him into a woman.

"Bella!"

Fucking Jack. Fucking spy satellites.

At lunch things got better though. Edward Cullen was back and I definitely had his attention. He wasn't looking at me like I kicked his favorite puppy, but he was definitely looking.

Maybe I could seduce this fucker, but I would hang back this time. Play a little hard to get and make him speak to me.

It didn't take long. I walked into biology and saw him sitting at our little table. I did my best to sniff my armpits without being noticed and satisfied, I sat next to him, turning my head away from him.

"My name is Edward Cullen. You are Bella Swan, correct?"

I looked at him, almost in shock that he would speak to a lowly peasant such as myself.

"Yeah, that's me. How did you know I liked to be called Bella?"

"I've heard the other students speaking of you. I apologize for being rude the last time we met. I wasn't feeling well."

"You were gone last week." It must have been a hell of a cold.

"Yes, I had some personal business to attend to."

"I see. Hey, what happened to your eyes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes? I could have sworn they were gold last week but in this class they were black. Now they are gold again."

"I think it's the lights of the school causing them to appear different colors."

Bullshit. Lights changing eye color. He was never born to be a spy. I would have gone with emo contacts.

Mr. Biology, whatever the hell his name was, passed out our assignments.

I grabbed the microscope, accidentally brushing Edwards's hand.

Ouch!

Fucking static electricity. I saw the fucker was wearing a wool sweater. Figures.

I also noticed that his hand was very, very cold.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem." I told him with my patented shy smile.

Taking the microscope, I took a split second to call out anaphase.

The bitch asked if he could check.

"Anaphase."

"Yeah like I said." I tried to hold the irritation in my voice back so Dodo didn't scream in my ear.

He took the next one and called out prophase. I sarcastically asked if I could check. Dodo cleared his throat. Done with the assignment we waited for the other idiots to stumble through the lab. Mr. Biology walked up and asked the target why he didn't let me do any of the work.

Pig.

To Cullen's credit he gave me the props I deserved. Mr. asshole asked if I had done this lab before.

"Yes sir."

I did it in fifth grade.

Walking out of class, to my happiness and joy Edward walked by my side and continued to carry on our vibrant conversation.

"So how do you like Forks?"

"I don't."

"Bella …"

Shut up, Jack.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate the cold and the rain."

"Then why move to the wettest place in the United States?"

Damn, get up in my business why don't you? Not like we haven't known each other forever.

"My mom got married."

"You didn't like the guy?"

"He was nice enough." for a screamer. Combined with Renee's loud mouth in bed I spent a lot of time at the pool.

"Then why not stay?"

Wow. Let's not get personal or anything.

"Because he is a baseball player and my mother wanted to travel with him. She was being held back by me so I moved."

That fucking bitch isn't traveling any farther than the beach. She is probably screwing a cabana boy while Phil is away. I could be screwing a cabana girl right now.

"So you moved to make her happy, even though it made you unhappy?"

No, I moved because of promises made by my uncle that he better follow through with or I would hunt him to the ends of the earth.

"Yes, that's right."

"I'm sorry if I am prying."

Then why are you doing it? Sorry? You just asked if I liked step daddy. What the hell is his definition of not prying?

'No problem. I'm an open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very hard to read."

Good to know. He definitely could not read my mind and as I suspected, I am a born liar...I mean spy.

"I guess I better go. I need to clean and cook dinner before my dad makes it home."

The maid was scheduled to come fifteen minutes earlier today.

"You cook and clean for your father?"

"Of course." I lied, once again. Being a spy is so much fun.

I walked across the parking lot and noticed the snow had turned to ice. Wonderful. Nothing like driving a one ton hunk of metal across ice.

That night I typed a report for Jack that he insisted on, even though he heard everything that went on. Tomorrow would be my turn to ask questions.

When I parked, I saw I was somehow early so I stood in the cold and put my earphones on. I found this annoyed Jack to no great end as he had to listen to my music blaring in whatever little listening device, he spied on me with.

I caught sight of the Cullen's across the parking lot.

Eddie looked panicked.

A noise in front of me told me why.

A fucking van was sliding my direction sideways.

Son of a bitch idiot kids!

I dropped my backpack, hit the ground and rolled under my truck. The van would hit the truck and stop. With any luck my damn truck would be totaled. The gas tank was on the other side so I shouldn't have to worry about sparks. I pressed myself in the ground keeping my hot ass from being hit by the axle when the van struck.

I never heard the collision. I peeked my head out under my truck and saw Edward Cullen, with his hand on the van. The van was dented around his hand. He stopped that fucker.

Impressive. Super strength? Definitely an alien, probably from Krypton.

He was looked at me with a face I couldn't describe. It was definitely strange.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just rolled under my truck. No big deal. Hey did you just …"

Eddie jumped onto the bed of my truck. I pulled myself out from under in time to see the population of the school running towards me. All except the Cullens. They looked extremely pissed.

Fuck you guys, too.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

Huh?

Oh yeah, Tyler.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jack asked. I guess my head phones fell out during my roll.

Oh shit. I checked the ground quickly and found it on the pavement under the car bomb.

Okay, my phone was good. There is a God and she loves me.

"Yep, perfect." My phone was okay. It's a miracle the screen wasn't cracked.

So Tyler was the asshole who can't control a van on ice. Way to almost flatten someone dumbass. If I hadn't been trained to react quickly to any situation, I could have been crushed.

Within a few minutes an ambulance and Charlie had shown up.

That lying fucking bitch Edward told everyone he knocked me out of the way but I had sustained a head injury. Of course Charlie bought it and insisted I be taken to the hospital.

In the ER room I did my best to convince Charlie I was fine while he threatened Tyler in the next bed, separated by a hanging sheet.

Then I saw him. Once of the two targets I had not yet seen in person. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Yep, he's an alien. How the hell has no one in this town found it weird that they all have the same eye color and were incredibly pretty?

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." he said with a condescending smile.

I have a name motherfucker. It's Bella, not the Chief's daughter.

"I feel fine," I argued and he shined a light in my eye regardless. I thought I had to consent to treatment.

"Looks like just a slight bump. I am sure you will be fine but let me know if you feel any pain or have any dizziness or disorientation."

"Mention Edward saving you." Jack told me.

That fucker didn't save me. I would have been fine without … fuck it.

"Yeah, I would have been seriously injured if Edward hadn't saved me. He got there so fast. He was across the parking lot one moment and then in front of me the next."

"Your son Edward, Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you were very lucky. I think she is able to go home now, Chief."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

I walked outside and saw Edward at the end of the hall arguing with his sister, the fine as hell blonde that I could teach so much to. I still can't believe she is letting that ape plow her. She looked pissed. Dr Alien walked over and joined the silent conversation. All three looked at me and Rosalie and Carlisle walked off.

"Bella, you should probably call your Mom." Charlie said shyly.

"You called her?"

She gave a damn? Wow, maybe she felt a little guilt about packing my bags before my offer to move to Forks was completely out of my mouth.

Probably not.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I need to talk to Edward first though. Thank him for saving me and all. I'll be right out."

"Sounds good, Bella."

As soon as he turned away, I turned my back on Cullen and whispered to Jack to cancel dinner and the maid today. I suppose pizza and extra cardio it would be.

Edward was waiting for me in the hall.

"Thanks for … you know...whatever. How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was right next to you, Bella."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"No, you weren't. I saw you across the parking lot."

"That isn't true. You hit your head and must be confused."

"You stopped the van with your hands."

"You believe I stopped a van with my hands? No one will believe you."

No shit, asshole. You don't exactly look like a superhero.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just want to know how you did it."

"Like I said, you had a head injury. You must be confused."

"I want to know!" I pressed.

"You can't just say thank you and move on?"

Thank you for what? I was fine.

"Thank you."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Get used to disappointment."

He turned to walk away then stopped.

"How were you able to react so quickly? You hit the ground and rolled under your truck the moment you saw the van sliding towards you. Not many people have quick reflexes when faced with a large van sliding towards them at a high rate of speed."

"I had an adrenalin rush. You can Google it." He won't tell me his secrets and I sure as hell am not telling him mine.

I walked off since it was obvious this bitch wasn't going to tell me anything. That was fine. Add super strength to the list of super hearing and speed. Throw in the mind reading and I don't understand what is keeping me from Florida. Obviously aliens.

"Nice job. Adrenalin rush?"

"You would prefer I would be flattened, Uncle Jack?"

'No! Couldn't you have said you slipped though?"

"Sorry, my lying wasn't up to speed. What about the information I just got? Plan on giving me any credit for that?"

"Yeah, you did okay. You should see the satellite footage of that fucker. He moved so damn fast not one person in the parking lot noticed. Of course they were all looking at you, but damn this fucker can move."

"Good to know. I need to go home and relax. I have had a traumatic day."

Jack left me alone and I reached the house in relative peace riding with Charlie. Apparently one of his deputies dropped my still intact piece of shit off at our house. I was beginning to suspect not even a car bomb could take this thing out.

I called Renee at Charlie's prodding.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Bella! I heard you were almost turned into a pancake."

"Yep."

"I told you not to move to Forks."

"No, you didn't! No you did not! You did not say one word except bye at the airport!"

"I didn't? Oh well. You should see this place. I thought of you yesterday. Our neighbors have a daughter who goes to the local junior college. Blonde hair, the prettiest blue eyes. She wears the smallest bikinis and she has the body to pull it off. I swear I see her taking long walks on the beach with a different girl every day. I thought, my God, Bella would really love to get to know her. Such a cute little perky body and obviously into women. So other than nearly getting flattened, how has life been?"

"I hate you, mother."

"I know. sweetie. I love you too. Please ask Charlie not to call me unless you are actually dead. My massage was disturbed by what he considered an emergency."

"I hate you, mother."

"I love you too ,dear. Come visit me sometime. Maybe you can meet Candy."

"Her name is Candy?"

"Yes, cute isn't it?"

"I hate you, mother."

I hung up the phone and stomped to my room.

"You hear that, Jack? I'm missing meaningless sex with my hot neighbor. How much more information do you need?"

"We don't know what they are Bella. You have a lot more work to do."

"I hate you, Jack."

That night I slept peacefully dreaming of a girl I would never meet named Candy. She was nude and just out of my reach. She was giggling. She really did have perky breasts with the sweetest pink nipples dying to be licked.

I was woken from my dream by a sound. The window opened. No, it was impossible.

I cracked my eyes open and screamed. Edward Cullen was at the foot of my bed. Grabbing my lamp on the night stand, I threw it at him.

The lamp hit the wall and shattered.

I looked at the window and saw it was closed.

Was that a nightmare? How would he have moved that silently?

Charlie ran inside without knocking. I was glad I had broken my habit of sleeping naked.

"Bella, what the hell happened?"

Good question.

"I had a nightmare. I thought there was a man in my room."

'What happened to your lamp?"

"What do you think? I thought a man was in my room. I threw something at him."

"Bella, nobody could have been in here. I locked the front and back doors before I came to bed."

My eyes went to the window once again.

"You are probably having nightmares because of what happened today."

"Yeah, that must be it, Dad. Sorry about the lamp."

'No problem. I can pick you up another one. Hey, when you were cleaning did you go into my closet?"

'No, why?"

"I was just missing a couple magazines and I wasn't sure if you might have thrown them away."

"What kind of magazines, Daddy?"

"Uh … just some Sports Illustrated. Not a big deal. Night Bells."

"Good night."

As soon as he was gone, I ran to the window. I didn't see anything unusual but I knew that fucker had been here.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Sasha?"

"What was that?"

"I'm pretty sure Edward Cullen was just in my room. Are you or Jack using satellites to watch my window?"

"No, at night the satellite we use is out of position. We would have to use another NSA satellite to watch your home."

"I don't care what you do Sasha but watch my window. That fucker was here. He was quiet and he moved faster than I could see."

"I'm on it, Bella."

What is your game Edward?

I definitely needed a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Twilight- The banner made by my bestie MoonOrchid is up! Thanks Moonie!

Chapter 4

**Spy Journal Week 1**

Dear Spy Journal,

Uncle Dodo insists I update you weekly so here I am, sitting in my closet on an uncomfortable stool, typing a useless summary of my week on a top secret supercomputer that is stored inside my closet wall. My life sucks. I am seriously doubting if I want to be in the CIA or Majestic 12 or any other fucking spy organization after college. This crap has its moments of excitement but those appear to be coming to a halt. I am supposed to be finding information about what exactly the target, that can apparently enter my room at night silently and leave just as silently, is. Unfortunately said target has stopped speaking to me once again. I try to start conversations in biology and he refuses to speak to me. He is my damn lab partner and he won't speak to me. Instead he just completes the lab before I have a chance to look at the assignment and stares out the window the rest of the time.

Even more unfortunate for myself, is that every other person in the school has paid serious attention to me since the accident. Tyler won't leave me alone, apologizing one moment and asking to take me out the other. Why would I go out with a guy who nearly crushed me? Is he that clueless? Even if I was straight why go on a date with the one guy I know for a fact cannot drive worth a shit?

If Tyler were my only problem, I would simply kill him and hide his body in the massive forest that surrounds this little town. I must have a license to kill, right? That is part of the package. It's not like Uncle Dodo is going to have me arrested for murder and blow my carefully constructed cover.

Okay I have never actually killed anyone but I imagine it can't be different than being a virgin, right? You gotta pop your cherry at some point and he would be a good candidate for that little milestone. That reminds me of Charity. God the things she could do with her fingers were magic.

Lost focus for a minute. I'm back now.

In addition to Tyler harassing me, Mike Newton and Eric York or Yorkie or some crap like that, have been stalking me to the point that I could probably file criminal charges.

I swear I am close to throwing Jessica against a wall, ripping her shirt open, grabbing one of her huge breasts and shoving my tongue down her throat just to get them to leave me alone.

Who am I kidding? They would want me even more after that. Plus, I have been known to turn straight girls to my way of thinking and I would simply have another stalker. Speaking of, Lauren is being so rude to me that she is actually beginning to turn me on. Same with the blonde Rosalie Hale. I still watch the aliens at lunch but they have stopped even looking in my direction. All except Rosie. She gives me such a look of contempt that I imagine the hate sex we would have would be epic. A little growing, some gentle or not so gentle biting, me with a whip, handcuffs, yelling how much we hate each other in between kisses while we grind our sweaty naked bodies together. Yeah, it could totally happen.

I should probably delete that last part considering this is an official top secret government document.

Fuck it, Uncle Dodo will just have to deal.

**Spy journal week 2**

This week is no different than last week, except for one little mistake. I have betrayed my closest friend and ally. It was a complete accident but I am not sure if she will ever forgive me.

My best friend, my only true friend, a girl I consider a sister, called me. Arial finally bugged her father, who was away on an extended assignment, to give her my phone number. She knew I was in Forks but was very confused as to why I decided to move in with my father.

She asked me if I had gotten over my tom boy phase and was ready to come back to Arizona to live with her. I had to tell her no. Uncle Jack was listening in of course since I had the phone up to my left ear. He was so quiet I am ashamed to say I forgot he could hear the conversation. I should have moved the phone to my right ear. It was a huge mistake.

Arial then gave me the good news. With her father and Sasha gone, she was able to easily sneak away from Dan Hawk and had finally lost her virginity.

I was about to congratulate her until I froze. I heard a choking sound and then cursing. I heard Sasha in the back ground trying to calm Uncle Dodo down. I heard Uncle Jack break something, probably a table. I heard the cursing of Dan Hawk's name. I had never felt sorry for Dan before, but I knew what Uncle Jack was capable of. He trained me. He was a dangerous individual and I had a feeling that some poor teenage boy and Dan Hawk were in for a world of hurt.

Arial did not understand why I wasn't congratulating her.

Two days later and several secrecy agreements signed, Arial was living with Uncle Jack and Sasha in whatever house they had in Forks. Since Arial would not be able to keep her thoughts to herself, she was being home schooled.

Her life was over. I asked Sasha Thursday night if I could speak to Arial.

Sasha sadly informed me that Arial did not want to speak to me at this time.

This mission has been tragic. I have lost my style, lost my life, I haven't had sex in nearly six months and I have lost my best friend.

Every night I locked my window and every night it was locked in the morning; however I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward was in my room. Little things caught my attention. A drawer was closed that I had left slightly open the night before.

My underwear drawer. Pervert.

How that fucker was able to unlock my window from the outside and lock it from the outside confounded me. I suppose if he left out the front door at night, he wouldn't have to relock my window from the outside but surely Charlie would notice if the door was unlocked, right? Unfortunately I found the kitchen door has a push button lock. Cullen could simply open the door, push the button and it would lock behind him.

Apparently cloud cover plus darkness made satellites useless in watching my window, especially with the tree next to it. I tried to talk Charlie into cutting down the tree. His response was he didn't like the idea of someone being able to look into my window unimpeded.

I hate my life.

**Spy journal week 3**

Arial is still not speaking to me. Uncle Jack still won't shut up. He blames me for Eddie's silence. I'm not being alluring enough.

I remind him that his little tattooed princess is no longer a blushing virgin.

I will admit the three stalkers I have are making my job more difficult. I have wanted to snap their necks so often I am afraid I will give into my deadly urges. Sasha recommended that I focus on burying my emotions and facial expressions to help me stay in character. This week I have spent countless hours in front of the mirror, practicing the blankest look I can imagine. Sasha has told me dirty jokes and I have not cracked a smile. She has told me tragic stories involving puppies and my face remains the same. I have also worked on speaking in a completely neutral tone at all times. This way I will not overreact to the idiocy I see around me or overreact and give in to the violent impulses I feel every time one of the desperate three try to speak to me.

Eddie still won't speak. I still have a feeling he is still coming in my room. At least entering my room. I hope to God he isn't coming. I nearly caught him last night. I think.

I was woken by a slight sound and immediately reached for the butcher knife I keep under my pillow. The window was closed but on closer inspection it was not locked this time and the curtains were swaying a bit.

This was getting scary. I did not like the idea that he could reach me at any time. I haven't been sleeping well. On the bright side, my constant sleeplessness has helped me maintain the blank look on my face and monotone voice I have been perfecting. I have gotten so good at this I am afraid my face will never show any emotion again.

**Spy journal week 4**

I am considering a halfhearted cry for help suicide attempt to force Charlie to send me away. It wouldn't take much. It should be simple. Just a few shallow cuts to my wrist, not deep enough to cause any lasting scarring or damage. I may just find a time Charlie would come home and walk in on me with a razor blade hovering over my wrist. That should do it.

No.

He would probably think I was trying to shave my wrist for some reason. I love him but for a cop he can be really clueless at times.

I am trapped here. There is no escape and my target, the alien I need to find out information on, still refuses to speak to me. I have stopped trying as well, using my blank zombie face to stare ahead and ignore him as he has perfected ignoring me.

If I can't make any progress soon, I am going rogue. I will discover Jack's hideout, break Arial free, hope she forgives me and the two of us are leaving the US. We can make it as strippers in Brazil. Escorts in Greece. Waitresses in France. I don't really give a fuck as long as I can see the sun more than once a month.

The sun did give me one clue that may mean nothing. It was sunny last Monday and the Cullen collective did not show up to school. Other than Edward's week long absence after he first met me, this was the first time any of them had missed school. Jessica let it be known that every time it was sunny, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen would pull the teens from school and take them hiking. That was absolute bullshit.

I have seen the way these wannabe fashion models dress. No way those pretty aliens are hiking around the great outdoors getting sweaty and possibly causing wrinkles in their immaculate clothes.

No, those fuckers were hiding from the sun for some reason. I couldn't imagine why. I would say they were vampires but come on. I know it is cloudy all the time but there is still daylight and any self-respecting vampire would burn up in the sun. Plus what vampire would live forever, have tons of money and voluntarily go to high school over and over again? That would be stupid.

No they were definitely aliens. I even knew where they came from. They were from the planet whogivesafuck. It was orbited by the moon called getmethefuckoutofhere.

I'm going to go to bed. If Eddie wants to kill me in my sleep I don't even care. At least I could get some rest. I hope I dream of Candy. Renee sent me a text with a photo of her. Renee wasn't lying. She did have the cutest little perky ass.

I hate my life.

**End of Spy Journal entries for the month of February.**

Oh God, if I didn't get a good night's sleep soon, I didn't know what I would do. Part of me considered putting some sort of noise makers under my window but I didn't. If he can dodge a lamp and be in and out of my window quicker than I could see and stop a sliding van with his bare hands, it would probably be best if I didn't wake up. What would I say? Stand still while I stab you please?

I could tell in the parking lot that school would be a nightmare today. Mike was the first one to clue me in.

"Hey Bella."

"Morning Mike."

"Hey uh … there is a school dance coming up in a couple weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me?"

Fuck off.

"In two weeks? I'm going to Seattle in two weeks."

"Oh. Couldn't you go some other time?"

Yep.

"Nope, I already made plans plus I don't really like dancing" … with boys … "I'm kind of a klutz." …that can perform a one armed handstand.

"Oh, that's cool. I guess. It sucks that you can't go."

"Hey, you should ask Jessica. I know she really wants to go with you."

She has self-esteem issues.

"Really? Yeah maybe I will. Talk to you later Bella."

Mike walked off, looking like I just took his testicles away. I suppose in a way I did. Still what could he do? This blank face thing I have going on makes it impossible to tell if I am being sarcastic or sincere. I was really beginning to love it.

The day passes by in typical mind numbing fashion. I wasn't even asked to participate in gym any longer. Three weeks ago I executed a perfect spike, striking Coach Clapp's head two courts to my left.

Coach Clapp. God, I bet he took a lot of shit for that name, growing up.

At biology I was so shocked, I almost didn't register what happened.

The great Gap Model God himself, Edward Cullen, deemed me worthy enough to speak to.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being very rude but it's better this way… really."

I know the feeling.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean." I told him using my perfect monotone voice.

"It's better if we are not friends. Trust me."

Trust you? You rifled through my underwear drawer. You were probably sniffing them you freaky little pervert.

That was the extent of my conversation with Eddie for the day but it was the most progress I had made in weeks.

On the way out of school, Eric stopped me in the parking lot.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if …"

"Heading to Seattle that weekend, no I can't reschedule, I'm a major klutz, have fun without me."

I kept walking. Reaching the truck that I hadn't figured out how to total without getting myself killed in the process, I attempted to back up only to be blocked in by a shiny fucking Volvo. That was another reason my vampire theory was shot down. What fucking vampire would drive a Volvo?

Still there was my favorite alien, preventing me from leaving.

I damn near broke my stony facade when Tyler was at my window. I rolled it down slowly hoping he would get tired of waiting and go away.

"Yes Tyler?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me in a couple weeks."

"I'm going to Seattle that weekend." I answered automatically. Sasha was right. Retreating to my hard as nails Zen like state kept me from being over emotional and wanting to kill. Okay I still wanted to kill but it kept others from figuring that out.

"I heard."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I was hoping that was just something you were telling the other guys to blow them off."

And you thought I was just waiting to blow you, is that it Tyler?

"No, it's true. I won't be in Forks. I have to go."

I rolled up my window and looked in my mirror to see if that asshole had moved his car. If not, I planned to crush it.

He was laughing. That fucker was laughing. There was no one in front of him. He stopped behind me to give Tyler a chance to talk to me.

Edward Cullen must die. He had gone from rudeness to indifference to outright fucking with me. My original mission parameters had now changed. I know longer wanted to just know what he was. I wanted to know how to kill him.

Uncle Dodo was excited that night of course. He wasn't the one having a sleep study conducted at night by a freak.

After my nightly workout, I stacked boxes from my move in front of my window. I had to get some sleep. It was imperative to my sanity. Inside the boxes I placed some plates that Charlie had yet to clean from the dinner I fake cooked tonight of blackened red fish with green beans and creamed corn, along with a few clean dishes in the bottom boxes. Let Edward sneak past that.

The next morning I felt much better until I moved the boxes. The boxes on top with the clean plates had been moved to the bottom. Oh well, at least he didn't kill me. It may be time to accidentally break that window and board it up. It was long past time.

"He talked to you yesterday. See if you can build on it today."

"Good morning, Uncle Asshole."

"What happened to Dodo?"

"You narced me out to my best friend, destroyed her life and she still refuses to speak to me. Your code name is asshole until she speaks to me and accepts my apology. I did nothing different yesterday and I will do nothing different today. The more I go after this guy the more he seems to ignore me. Just shut the hell up today and let me do my job. By the way that asshole still snuck into my room last night. Why the hell don't you have that giant waste of space watching my window since he can't watch your daughter worth a shit?"

"Cullen might read his mind if he gets to close."

"So you are willing to risk my life? Besides we both know nothing is going on in Hawk's mind."

"He hasn't killed you, has he?"

"No, he just sniffs my underwear. That isn't the behavior of an obsessed serial killer at all."

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Fine, whatever asshole. Just stay out of my ear today no matter what happens. I am determined to have a good day and forget you are there, forget it is raining, and forget I live in Forks."

Without another word I trudged through my morning routine, checked to make sure my blank face was intact, picked two shirts and a faded pair of jeans along with a pair of white Sketchers and threw a flannel shirt on top of it. Yep, I was ready to face the day.

As soon as I was out of my truck, I was thrown my first curve ball of the day.

Edward fucking Cullen was waiting for me.

"Morning Edward." I said carefully.

"Good morning, Bella."

"What can I do for you?"

"I heard you say yesterday you were going to Seattle in two weeks. I was wondering if you wanted a ride?"

"With who?"

"With me of course."

Hell no, freak.

"Sure. That sounds okay." I told him, doing my best to sound confused. Unfortunately my monotone voice was stuck. I would have to take acting classes to ever show any real emotion again.

"Great. We can take my car."

A Volvo? Yeah, I don't think so. Life may have beaten me down but not that much. I would rather drive the car bomb than ride in that thing.

"We can take my truck."

"I doubt your truck can make the trip on one tank of gas Bella."

That's right, you are driving a family car. You probably get thirty miles a gallon you fucking bitch.

"Fine, whatever. I'm a bit confused. Didn't you say you didn't want to be friends?"

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be. But I am tired of staying away from you Bella."

Really? Since we are buddies how bout you let me watch you sleep some night? Of course being an alien you probably sleep in some oxygen chamber or pod of some sort.

At lunch time I was asked to a group gathering with the idiot's army table.

"Bella, you have got to come to the beach with us. We are heading to La Push." Eric mentioned.

"What is La Push?"

"Indian Reservation ten miles away. Your friend Jacob and his father live there. What the hell is wrong with your memory?" Jack asked.

"It's the Indian Reservation not far from here. We were going to have a bonfire on the beach and just hang out." Angela told me sweetly. It would be so easy to seduce her. Her boyfriend Ben is more of a waste of space than Hawk is. He just kind of sits there and never says a word, beating even me in the blank face department.

"Yeah La Push. It's La…

"Shut the hell up Eric."

Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? Everyone was looking at me in shock. I guess I did.

"I mean I will go if you stop saying that." I told Eric.

Now every was smiling. Excellent. The blank face and monotone voice have saved me once again.

"Oh my God." Jessica whispered. Someone must have pulled their dick out.

"Edward Cullen is sitting alone and looking this way Bella."

I turned and saw his highness was indeed sitting apart from his court today. I caught his eyes and he beckoned me over with a finger.

No he did not. What am I, a fucking dog?

Shoot the finger at him or walk over like a good little bitch?

Swallow your pride Bella, if you have any left. Your only hope of leaving this place and having a decent senior year is to find out everything you can about him.

"Are you going to go over there?" Jess whispered.

"Hell yes, you are." Jack whispered.

"I suppose I should see what he wants."

I sat down across from him and regarded him curiously.

"I'm confused. Yesterday you say it was better if we weren't friends. Today you offer me a ride to Seattle and now you are actually wanting to speak with me at lunch. What has changed?"

"I suppose you could say I am tired of being good."

"Good?" sneaking into my room at night is good?

"Yes. I was wondering if you were still having thoughts as to how I saved you from the van?"

You didn't save me you fucking asshole.

Deep breath. Go with it, Bella.

"A few." you're an alien.

"I would love to hear your theories."

"I have thought …" what have I thought of besides alien? "maybe you were bitten by a radioactive spider?"

That's Spiderman or boy or something. He had super strength, right? Sure he did.

"You are talking about super hero stuff. What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the villain?"

Villains do not dress like you or drive Volvos.

"You're saying your dangerous?"

Okay, he does have freaky strength and speed plus he can apparently read minds. I will give him some credit. Draw him in, Mata Hari. No wait, she got shot. Bad example.

Edward nodded. He apparently agreed that he was dangerous.

"But not bad. I don't believe you are bad."

It wasn't a lie. I'm a bad ass and I don't need any of the powers he has.

"You're wrong."

Fine, he thinks he is a bad ass. Go with it Bella.

I ate my lunch in silence while looking at his plate.

"Not hungry?"

"I'm on a special diet."

I bet he eats kittens. I didn't bother asking why the hell he got the food in the first place.

The lunch bell finally rang, putting an end to this awkward lunch.

"Well, I guess I will see you in biology." I offered.

"I won't be in class today."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I will be … skipping class. You should try it sometime. It is very liberating."

You have no idea what liberation is.

"I think I will go there anyway. See you tomorrow I guess."

I completed my mentally deadening homework during gym and watched Eddie and family on the other side. He caught me and smiled. I suppose he really was tired of being good. I did my best to smile back, breaking the stony facade of my face, to the point it hurt.

I walked to biology when I was interrupted by the little annoying voice in my ear. I swear I was going to have schizophrenia when this assignment was done. I would hear voices forever.

"You need to find out why he is skipping this class. His family arrived with him. He is in his car and they aren't there. He is obviously staying."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't care. Improvise."

Walking into the classroom, I saw a bit of a surprise.

We were doing blood typing today. Cool. I can prick my damn finger, slide some blood on and get the hell out of here.

Unfortunately there were not enough needles so I would have to wait. Time to play the damsel in distress.

"I feel sick, Mr. Banner."

Yes, I had taken the time to learn his name. After discovering the coach was named Clapp, I was hoping for something as entertaining like Syphilis or Herpes. I was disappointed. Just straight up Banner.

"There is always one in every class that faints at the sight of blood." he said with a chuckle. I bet you would faint when you saw the blood pouring from your throat fucker.

"I'll help Bella to the nurse, Mr. Banner." Mike offered.

Fine, no problem. I would slap his brachial artery, drag his body to the Janitor's closet and head out to the parking lot.

Once we were outside of class, I prepared to strike when I was stopped by the voice of my hero.

"I will take her, Mike. Go back to class."

Before I could process this information, I found myself scooped up in Edward's arms. What the hell was this?

I went with it. Be a stone Bella and act a little sick. How to do this? I would close my eyes. It was the best sick look I could manage since my face had frozen weeks ago.

I lay on a cot while Edward explained to the nurse what was going on. Then he sat by me. Yay me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. The smell of blood makes me sick."

"Humans can't smell blood."

We can't. Wait did he just say humans?

"He just admitted he wasn't human." Jack whispered in my ear. No shit, thanks for the commentary. He would probably get a raise out of this. Me? I was up to $500 dollars pilfered from Charlie.

"Well … I can."

"Let me take you home."

"I have my truck here."

"No, I insist. Alice can bring your truck to your house after school."

Well since you insist. Still the idea of the little girl trying to reach the gas pedal while shifting from the column made my heart pitter patter. She would be so cute.

"Okay. I guess it would be best."

He certainly knew where I lived.

Once in the car, to my surprise Edward continued to chat.

"So tell me about your mother."

She's a bitch who let me come here without so much as a second thought. When I make it to Florida, I will make her pay. I will take photos of her cheating on Phil and black mail her. She will be my slave.

"She's sweet if a bit eccentric, very spiritual. What about your family? I'm an only child. It must be interesting living with so many siblings."

"Yes, it is. So why did she get married to this Phil?"

"I don't know. I guess she wanted to travel and he offered her the opportunity. He is a nice guy I suppose."

For a guy. I honestly don't see how straight women do it. Constantly having a sweaty hairy body rolling them around, lying on top thrusting a hot dick inside them and making a mess. Give me a beautiful blonde with a strap on any day.

"What about you? Have you had any boyfriends?" Eddie asked.

"Nope." Finally a question I could answer honestly.

"You seem very understanding of your mother's choices. What about her? Would she be accepting of anyone you dated?"

Of course she would. She was so excited when I announced at the tender age of 14 that I was attracted to women. She was bouncing at the idea that she could march in gay pride parades. She did love her causes. I myself would not march anywhere. I don't want to get married ever and marching would ruin my heels. She certainly loved Charity, then Susan, then the one I believe was named Anya, though I'm not sure if that was her real name nor did I care. She never got to know Tanya that well since Tanya only visited when we both had an itch to scratch hard.

"Yes, I don't believe she would have a problem with anyone I dated. She is very open minded." Understatement of the Century.

We arrived home and Edward walked me to the door. He even said goodbye before he left.

"Finally. After all this time you have drawn him in. Good job Phoenix."

"I'm not fucking him, Jack. Get that idea out of your head."

"Honestly Bella, that hurts that you would think I expect that from you."

"Just making sure we are on the same page, Dodo."

I continued to sit with Edward during lunch where he bombarded me with questions about me and evaded questions about himself. I told so many lies I would need Jack to keep up with them. I really was becoming a full fledge spy. I even told him my favorite color was brown. Made that little tidbit up without a second thought and he bought it.

On Friday, I asked him to hang out at the beach with me tomorrow.

"What beach?"

"First Beach in La Push."

"I don't really like that beach."

"Why not?"

"It's very crowded."

Uh huh. Something told me there was more to this story than he was letting on. He was definitely nervous. I suppose would get my answers this weekend.

"Could you do me a favor? I don't mean to offend you but you seem be one of those people who attracts danger like a magnet. So … try not to fall into the ocean or get ran over by anything … okay?"

I stumbled purposely once a day at random times. That did not mean I was accident prone. Still, a van did do its best to crush me so I could see why he would say that. It just meant I was good at my job.

If he was so worried, he must not be planning on following. I wonder why?

I suppose I would get my answers in La Push.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

I was torn about this weekend. Tomorrow morning I would be meeting "friends" at Mike Newton's father's redneck store to go to the beach.

The good part? Jack had told me last night that the Cullens had left town so I should be able to sleep tonight without the fear of my panties being sniffed by the freak who is stalking me while I try to sleep.

The bad part? I had to spend time with those small town idiots, those of the female persuasion jealous of me because they don't know any better and the male persuasion thinking they have a chance with me because they don't know any better.

This must be how people who live in the closet feel.

"Love Bird? Will you sing me to sleep tonight?"

I loved it when she sang to me. As long as I was quiet and bit down on a pillow, she never knew I was getting off to the sound of her voice.

"This isn't Love Bird and I'm not singing to you so you can get off to the sound of my voice."

I squealed so loudly, I would have woken Charlie up if anything could actually wake that man besides an extremely loud alarm clock at 6 AM every damn morning.

"Arial! Does this mean I am forgiven?"

Please say it. Say those magic words.

"He made me go to the doctor."

Oh no.

"I'm …" I tried.

"I had to get a full panel of blood work done to check for STDs."

"I'm really…"

"He made me take a pregnancy test. I explained to him we used a condom and that Sasha had gotten me birth control when I was 15 and he yelled at her for an hour when we arrived in this hell hole."

"What did she do?" I asked, cringing.

"He wouldn't calm down so she round kicked him in the jaw."

"Did she break it?"

"No, but she could have and she reminded him she could. He calmed down."

I knew Sasha wasn't a fan of domestic violence but Jack had to know his place at times. I'm sure it hurt her more than it hurt him.

"I then learned that my father and step mother chase aliens for a living. I had to sign agreements that will place me under a prison for the rest of my life if I say anything to anyone about the nightmare my life has become. I am home schooled and every time I look out the window all I see is rain. Rain, Bells. It's everywhere. It's the Weather Channel's wet dream. Hawk is up my ass 24/7. Dad made me take out my piercings. Do you know why all of this has happened, Bella?"

"Because I forgot to put the phone to my other ear?" I whimpered.

"Because you forgot to put the phone to your other ear, you ignorant bitch!"

"That's what I said." I tried.

"You forgot the ignorant bitch part."

"Okay. I'm sorry?"

"The only reason I am forgiving you is Sasha has told me the hell your life has become and understanding that my father was forcing you to dress and basically look like you do I truly feel that you have suffered more than I have."

"You still love me right?"

She took a breath.

"Of course I love you, you damn idiot. As soon as Sasha finishes showing Dad who the top dog is in their relationship she will be listening in tonight. I will be with you tomorrow."

"You will?!" Oh thank God. A day without Jack's voice. My best friend will be in my head.

"Yes. Dad feels you may be able to get information about why the aliens won't go to La Push but you will most likely have to flirt with some guys to get it done. Since you are clueless in that department, I will walk you through."

"Thank you so much. I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. It's just I'm not sleeping very well and it rains so damn much and guys are hitting on me and the one chick I really want to fuck is probably an alien, and everybody dresses so horribly here and I should have realized where the phone was but that asshole shouldn't have been listening!"

"I know, Bella. I forgive you. You're my baby sister."

"I'm three months older." I reminded her. Again.

"You owe me. I'm older this month."

"Arial? Where are you living?"

"Dad said I can't tell you because you would sneak over here and the aliens would follow you and your cover would be blown."

"Yeah …"

"We are at 1745 Pine Lane. Red brick one story house with a two car covered garage."

"Thank you. So when I get back from La Push tomorrow, we are sneaking out and getting wasted right? The aliens are out of town so we should be good."

"You bet your ass we are. Dad has a bottle of Jack Daniels. What do you have?"

"Beer." I spit out.

"God that kills the figure. Is it at least lite beer?"

"No."

"I know you haven't been drinking that."

"No."

"So you have gone without sex and don't even have whiskey to drown your sorrows?"

"Yes."

"You poor thing."

"I know."

"We will take care of that tomorrow night. I haven't drunk in a very long time either. I'll bring two shot glasses."

"Thank you. I know this is horrible but I am glad you are here."

"You could have told me." Arial said, a bit irritated with me.

"If I had, I would have brought you into this even sooner. I did my best to let you have your life. I wanted you to live for both of us."

"I would have been with you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Tell me about this alien who is sniffing your panties."

"No, Sasha can fill you in. Tell me about your first time." I couldn't wait to hear the details even if it is hetero sex.

"It was Tristan."

"Okay, that's not so bad." Tristan was not repulsive.

"It hurt."

Poor girl.

"Yeah that happened to me the first time I took a strap on. I don't think we used enough lube." I admitted.

"Grunting was involved."

"I'm sorry."

"He sweated and lasted about five minutes."

"I know you hate sweat. I've heard it gets better. You sure you don't want to try women?"

"Positive, Bells. You got that covered."

"Were you on top?"

"God no! I wasn't that brave. Bottom hurt enough."

"You wouldn't have been sweated on though. Are you sorry you did it?"

"Nope. Speaking of sex, God help me, I think Sasha is done with Dad. She will take over. I will be here when you wake up. Love you sister."

"Love you too."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I had my Arial. I was now ready to take these monsters down so we could get back to our lives. This was no longer about me. I brought her into this and I would get her out.

I woke the next morning with new hope and new dedication. I would so whatever it took to complete this mission and then Arial and I would be free. Uncle Dodo would pay for our entire college experience and experience we would. We may stay in college so long we would get PhDs because we would party our asses off for years. We may go to school overseas away from Jack's jurisdiction. Where ever we went we would party our asses off. We would avenge this time of our life. Sex, hard liquor, Candy.

Yeah, it was going to happen.

"Good morning Arial."

"Good morning, Phoenix."

Fuck no.

"Arial said she would be with me today, Jack!"

"Arial will be with you when her expertise will be needed."

"What expertise?"

"If you need to flirt with guys, she will be your consultant since it obviously isn't your area of expertise. Now stop being a damn brat. Cullen obviously didn't want to go to La Push. None of the fucking beaches are crowded. It's cold as hell anyway. You need to find out why he is avoiding that place. He finally gets interested in you, he is stalking you at night, you ask him to the beach and he is gone. He even asked which beach. That tells me he didn't want to come to this beach."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Bella, stop being a brat. You want this over with, get the job done."

"Yes sir." I grumbled. To think I used to love this man.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella. You know I love you. You agreed to do this. You committed to this. I need you with me. This is important. I feel it. Figuring out what these creatures are is crucial to the human race, I just know it. I need you kid. I need the you that wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with me in a fight every day, seven days a week. Who kept getting up after you kept getting knocked down over and over again. Please Bella? I want to get the fuck out of this dump as badly as you do. I need everything you got, Bells. If I didn't think you were the only one who could pull this off, I never would have asked you."

Okay, I still loved this man.

"You're right, Uncle Jack. I will be focused. We will get this done. I have to take care of the three S's and then get to Gander Mountain Jr."

"Thank you, Bella."

It wasn't sunny outside, ruling out that reason for Eddie to stay away. So why not come with me?

When I arrived, the group of losers was waiting for me.

"Hey Bella, I was afraid you weren't coming."

I don't plan to be for a while. I had business to take care of.

"Here I am, Mike."

I only noticed Tyler's van and Mike's car. Damn it. I wasn't riding with Tyler. The dent caused by Edward Cullen's hands were still present and a reminder to me that he can't drive worth a shit.

"I have a space saved for you in my car. Everybody is ready." Mike informed me.

Of course Jessica and Lauren were already in the back seat. That meant I had to sit up front with the golden retriever. I briefly wondered if I threw a ball if he would chase after it and I could steal his car.

I got in with my best shy smile, breaking my carefully crafted stone facade.

The ride to La Push was uneventful as I waited for Mike to slide his hand on my leg so I could break a couple of his fingers. I had wanted to "accidentally" hurt this boy since I arrived here and the opportunity had yet to present itself.

I could feel the jealousy from Jessica in the back seat. It was an oppressive cloud that you could almost see in the car. I could feel the hostility from Lauren but for different reasons. Even looking like this it was almost as if she knew instinctually that a greater predator had entered her jungle and she was threatened.

We arrived around 11 AM and parked in the lot next to First Beach.

So this was First Beach. I would love it if it was 80 degrees and the sun was shining. As it was, it was around 50 degrees and a few of these idiots were putting on wetsuits to go surfing in the frigid water. I suppose they thought those suits would keep them warm but their faces and feet would still be freezing. Only Angela and I remained behind. We sat in the back of Tyler's van trying to stay warm watching out the window as these idiots pretended, they were in Hawaii and failing miserably.

"Not into surfing, Bella?" Angela asked quietly.

"Nope. Not a lot of opportunities in Arizona."

Angela sounded so sad. She was always quiet but more so now than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Why did I care? I suppose I wasn't a complete bitch and she was the only person here who didn't hate me or want to fuck me.

"I…"

"Go ahead. Tell me."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not."

"I just … Ben doesn't … he isn't very affectionate towards me; I suppose you could say."

"What do you mean?"

"He … I see the way the guys look at you. I've even caught him when he thought I wasn't looking. I just wish he looked at me that way and I don't know what to do about it. He is a great boyfriend, always so considerate and polite, but I just don't feel he is attracted to me."

I needed to help this girl out. I suddenly felt so sorry for her and knew what I had to do. She needed confidence in herself.

"Angela, can I ask why you don't wear contacts?"

"What? I don't … my Dad said that I don't need them. He is a preacher and he wears glasses and … I guess he thinks my reasons for wanting them are vanity."

I pulled the glasses off her face gently.

"Look at these, Angela. They are hiding your beautiful face. Some women look attractive with glasses but these look like they belong to …"

"An old lady?"

"Yes" I confirmed as gently as possible.

"I …"

"You need to force the issue with your father. Break your glasses, often. Tell him you are getting headaches from your peripheral vision being blurred and you think contacts might stop them."

"I should lie to my father?"

"Yes, Angela. I know it seems bad right now but sometimes bad things have to be done for the greater good. This face should not be hidden."

I took the back of my hand and gently brushed her cheek. She closed her eyes.

Bingo.

I took my other hand and cupped her other cheek gently.

"You have beautiful lips." I told her inches from her mouth.

"Your eyes are hypnotizing." I whispered gently in her ear, letting her feel my breath.

"Bella…"

Shut up, Uncle Jack. I'm at work her.

"You know what I have always admired about you?"

"What?" she asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"These long, lean legs you have. They remind me of a beautiful ballerina." I told her letting my hand ghost down her arm and rest on her thigh with a gentle squeeze.

"A ballerina? You really think so?" she asked. Her eyes were still closed, afraid to open them and break the moment. Either she was really easy or I still had it.

"Bella, you are not here to seduce her." Jack tried to remind me but it was too late. I was an addict in a room full of cocaine dreams.

"God yes, Angela." I rubbed her denim covered leg gently, still whispering in her ear. It would be so easy to kiss her now. She wouldn't resist. She wanted this so badly. She needed it.

My hand moved up to her waist and I gently lifted her shirt, just a bit to touch the bare skin of her waist.

"You have such a lean body. Any man would want you. Your skin is so warm and smooth."

I moved my lips so close to hers she had to be able to feel my breath, as I gently blew on her lips. They parted and I moved in…

Until the fucking door to the van slid open.

"God it's cold out there! Uh … what's going on?"

Angela's eyes shot open and her cheeks became so red you would think they were on fire. I bet another area of her was on fire as well.

"Nothing Mike. Angela had something in her eye and I'm trying to help her." I told him trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Oh cool. I figured that was what you two were doing. Hey, the others are gathering wood for a bonfire. You ready to get warm, Bella?"

I already was Mike.

"Yeah definitely. What about you Angela? Ready to get warm?"

"Uh huh." she practically squeaked out.

"I suppose we should go. If your eye bothers you anymore, I will help you out, okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay , well hurry up guys." Mike half said and half laughed awkwardly, leaving us alone.

"I mean it too, Angela. If you need any … help, with your eye or anything else, don't be afraid to ask. That is what good friends do for each other, right?"

"Uh huh."

I patted her on her leg and walked out of the van towards my classmates. I was so close to doing something so wrong and it felt so good.

"Bella, that isn't the mission. You fuck her, she won't be able to stop thinking about it. Cullen picks it up in her head and this is blown."

"Please Jack. She is so uptight I will be the last thing she thinks about."

"Bella …"

"I know, but she really is pretty behind those horrible glasses. I wouldn't have actually done anything."

I would have eaten her out so good she would never touch another man again.

"Sure."

The bonfire wasn't really a bonfire. It was a bunch of large sticks placed together and set on fire with quite a bit of lighter fluid. It was more like a slightly larger campfire. Still it was warm and felt good.

"So does anyone have any alcohol?" I hoped.

Everyone's face froze.

"No, Bella." Eric said quietly.

"Good, because I don't drink. I would be uncomfortable if there was alcohol here."

All of them seemed to relax. What the hell was this? The fifties?

"Smooth, Bella. You are a shy virgin girl who is … why do I have to keep reminding you of this? Didn't you say you would be focused? Instead you are seducing innocent girls in the back of vans and trying get drunk."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"What did you say Bella?" Jessica asked.

"I said I was sorry I hadn't been out here before. The scenery is breathtaking."

"Guess you didn't get a lot of chances to see the ocean in Arizona, Bella." Tyler said.

I wish he had died in that near car wreck. No, the only beach I saw was Cancun when Renee and Sasha took us on spring break. The wet t shirt contests were like a buffet of girls dying to experiment and help them I did.

Thankfully, they left me alone for a while. We all stood around the fire and I listened to them talk about how great life was. I found myself glad that they didn't know there was a world where the heavens didn't piss on you daily. It made dealing with this place bearable for them. Everyone deserved happiness.

I was beginning to wonder what the point of this was when my other puppy dog and the boy responsible for bringing my car bomb back to life, like Frankenstein's monster, and three of his friends arrived.

"His name is Jake."

Thank you, Jack. I knew that.

Okay, I thought his name was John.

"Jake! It is so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Me? You are on my Rez now." he said with a thousand watt smile.

He claims this place?

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

Standing by a fire not drinking.

"Hanging out. You guys are welcome to join us." Jessica offered. Good lord, she was attracted to these boys. Or maybe she wanted to make Mike jealous. "Besides Bella could use the company since her date bailed on her."

"What date?" Mike asked in a panic.

"Edward Cullen. She invited him and he totally blew her off."

Bitch, please. He is sniffing my panties at night. I could have him licking my feet if I wanted to.

"You invited Edward?"

"Yeah Mike." I admitted. Fuck him too.

"I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever invites any of them anywhere." Angela added. I gave her a wink and her blush returned.

"Because the Cullens are freaks." Lauren said, being more observant than I gave her credit for.

"You got that right." One of Jake's three stooges said with a chuckle.

Interesting.

"You know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here." he said quickly, the humor in his voice gone.

"Okay, then."

"Eagle to Phoenix. Do you copy?"

There is my girl.

"Yep." I whispered.

"Dodo thinks flirting will be necessary. Get the puppy alone and I will walk you through this."

"Hey Jake since this is your 'Rez' you want to show me around? Maybe take a walk along the beach?"

His eyes lit up while my male classmates' jaws dropped.

"Absolutely. See you later guys."

I walked next to Jake down the beach, bypassing something he called tidal pools.

"Okay, compliment the scenery and thank him for bringing you here." Arial instructed.

"I appreciate you getting me away from them, Jake. Sometimes they can be a bit much."

"Hey no problem, Bella. I'm just glad to see you."

"Tell him you are glad to see him as well."

"I'm glad to see you as well. I wanted to visit sooner but with trying to get settled in and everything, it has been a challenge."

"No problem. Maybe the next time your dad comes here to fish with my dad you can come and we can hang out all day."

"Like that is going to happen. I bet you like his hair though. I know you have a thing for blondes but that hair looks so silky."

Then you fuck him, Arial.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You still haven't complimented the scenery. Make it seem like this is a romantic place."

"It really is beautiful out here."

"Meet his eyes and smile." Eagle was bossy today.

I suspected the grin on his face would light a room. God, he was easy. I had a feeling if he was an alien, he would be fighting Cullen for the right to sniff my panties.

"Go for the info. Play it casual."

"So Jake what did your friends mean about the Cullens? Why don't they come here?"

"Oh ,it's nothing. Don't pay attention to them."

"Go for the kill. You are really interested in the story. Bump him in the shoulder playfully and encourage him. Our chance to get our lives back could rely on you getting this information."

I bumped his shoulder, managing not to roll my eyes.

"Seriously, I want to know. There has to be an interesting story involved with the whole mystery."

"I'm really not supposed to talk about it."

"Say please and give him a look like you will give him a hand job if he does."

How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know what that look is.

"Pretend he is the brunette you were about to finger bang."

Oh, that look.

I unleashed my best sultry expression and he shrank. I had him by his balls. It was so easy. If I was straight, I would be able to rule the world. Even dressed like this, I was money.

"Please Jake. I will keep it between us. It will be our special secret."

I am such a liar.

I was born to be a spy.

"Well, it's just a spooky story."

"I can take it. I promise."

"It's a story about the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" Now this was interesting.

"I don't know how much you know about our tribe but the Quileute are said to be descended from wolves. Our ancestors could supposedly shapeshift into wolves. The cold ones are traditionally the Quileute' enemies. The story goes that a pack of cold ones came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time but they were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a treaty with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"So how does that fit with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"

"No, they are the same ones."

Whoa.

"So what are the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers. Your people would call them vampires."

Son of a bitch. Edward missed the blood typing day in biology. The lack of direct sunlight, the pale skin, the freaky speed and strength. Maybe they weren't aliens.

Oh my God ,vampires really do dress like that and drive Volvos.

"Let's keep this to ourselves, right? Our secret?"

"I'll never tell a soul."

Besides Jack, Sasha, Arial and anyone else involved in the massive secret government spy organization. Actually that wasn't a lie. I wouldn't have to tell them anything. They just heard it all so I wasn't breaking a promise.

We walked back quietly. He almost tried to grab my hand and I stepped a few feet away. When we reached the bonfire, I saw there was still no alcohol. That's fine. I had a covert mission to perform tonight and I needed to be sober.

Two hours later it was dark and the Forks hard core partiers decided it was too cold even with a fire and to the boys chagrin we headed back to lovely Forks. I went inside and texted Arial.

/Mission a go?/

/Give it 5. Dad is giving Sasha that look/

/What about big dumbass?/

/Watching Rambo 4 and probably jacking off. My window is east side. Stop your beast a few houses down and we should be good./

Ten minutes later I was five houses down from my best friend.

I waited in the darkness, ready to drive at a moment's notice in case big dumb ass caught on and was chasing her. He had no chance of catching her but Dodo could be alerted and follow closely behind. Uncle Jack was freaky fast.

Another three minutes passed before I saw her beautiful blonde hair bouncing towards me. She jumped into my arms and I held her tightly.

"I can't believe he really made you take your piercings out." I said sadly. She looked so different. We had both been scarred by this mission and it broke my heart.

"It's fine. It will be fun having them done again. Let's move."

I placed my truck in neutral while Arial pushed it down the road in reverse. Once we were far enough away, I started up and she jumped in, throwing her backpack in the middle. I performed a perfect rolling turn and we hauled ass out of there.

"Did that seem too easy?" I asked.

"Let's not complain. We may be hell but at least we are free. Find a backroad and let's go."

Sounded like a plan. Fortunately backroads were not hard to find. I called Charlie and told him I would be spending the night with Jessica. He was so happy he didn't even seem to mind that I didn't fake cook dinner for him tonight.

We arrived at a road side park surrounded by huge trees on both sides.

"You have the supplies?"

"Yep."

Arial took a Glock .45 from her backpack and handed it to me along with three extra clips. I placed the weapon underneath my seat and instantly felt a bit better.

Getting out in the rain, we dropped my tailgate and opened the bottle of Jack Black. We prepared our shot glasses, toasted and proceeded to get toasted.

After our fifth shot apiece Arial asked the question.

"You think there is anything to puppy's story?"

"Yeah. It makes as much sense as aliens." I admitted, my voice slurring a bit because it had been months since I had alcohol.

Pouring another couple shots we downed those as well.

"Yeah Bella, but Volvos? Really?"

"I know. I can't reconcile the two. But I doubt aliens would drive Volvos either. Who the hell would travel light years away in a super advanced space ship and drive a Volvo when they get here?"

"Good point." she admitted, slurring a bit. She always was a light weight.

"So how do we convince Dad so we can go back to our lives?" Arial asked.

"Bella has to get him to admit it and then find out everything she can about vampires." male voice joined in.

Oh shit.

Dodo materialized out of nowhere. I hated when he did that.

"How did you find us?" I asked and downed another shot. I had hoped Sasha would be listening like she does every night. Before he realized we were gone, it would be too late to stop us. I could just put an ear phone in my left ear and listen to music. I found that annoyed the hell out of him.

"You seriously think I didn't have a GPS planted in that listening device buried in your ear?"

I sighed. Arial sighed and then took another shot.

"So are we busted? You gonna arrest us Uncle Dodo Jack? Or you want to try to take the both of us old man?"

I hopped off my tailgate prepared to take him down when I realized my legs weren't that steady underneath me.

Jack sighed and sat down on the tailgate. He reached into his coat and pulled out a shot glass.

"I'm not old, I'm 34. Pass the bottle."

There is the uncle I love.

"You can spend the night with us Bella. No reason not to since the Cullens are still out of town. You need to get back early though. I will cover your truck up in case they come back in the middle of the night and the vampire is looking for you. He will probably just be happy sniffing your panties uninterrupted tonight."

"Thanks Uncle Jack. Can we keep drinking when we get to your house?"

"Hell no. This is as good a place as any to get wasted. Just let me catch up on shots."

We sat there for another couple hours until Arial and I couldn't stand anymore. Uncle Jack loaded us into my truck and I briefly remember him carrying me into the bedroom and laying me next to Arial.

Before he walked out, I heard him though.

"I can't believe a vampire drives a fucking Volvo."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

I woke up Sunday morning as the sun was rising.

I was woke up Sunday morning by my asshole uncle and pushed out of his house as the sun was rising with a massive hangover so any vampires returning to town wouldn't see me at his lovely home. Of course he let Arial sleep in.

Despite the absurdly early hour, Charlie was of course, fishing again. It is becoming abundantly clear as to why he has never remarried. I always thought it was because he wouldn't get over Renee. Apparently, it was because he has a fish fetish.

I passed out on my bed only to rise again an hour later with an incredibly dry mouth. After downing some water I rested again for an hour before stumbling to the bathroom and praying to the porcelain god for a bit. Brushing my teeth, I tried to sleep again.

I actually managed to start a dream. I was on a beach laying over a beautiful girl who I had only seen through pictures Renee had texted me. I leaned down to kiss her and when I opened my eyes Edward Cullen was under me.

I screamed and woke up, sitting up in bed so quickly I nearly became sick again.

"Bella! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah Uncle Jack. Just a nightmare."

"Oh … you kept saying candy over and over again and then you screamed. Are you hungry? Want some candy when the cook comes over later? By the way you are having grilled salmon for dinner if Charlie asks what you are cooking."

"Okay, thanks. I think … I probably need to get up. Get some work done. Get my workout in."

"You are feeling up to working out?"

"Yep. I haven't had a chance to run in a while. You said the yuppie vampires are out of town, right?"

"Yeah but no one in town needs to see you walking without tripping much less running."

"No worries. I got my trail shoes. I will head out the backyard and run through the woods."

"You sure that is a good idea? There have been a lot of animal attacks in the surrounding area. Some guy got killed fifty miles away from Forks yesterday."

"I'm not planning on running fifty miles Jack. I can't stay in shape on body weight exercises. I need my cardio."

He did have a good point though. I walked out the front and took the .45 from under my driver's seat, placing it in my backpack along with a water bottle, towel and a phone I probably wouldn't be able to get any signal on. Tightening the shoulder straps and wrapping the bottom strap around my waist I took off.

The terrain was a bit rugged, quite a bit of dips and small rises. With no trail I had to improvise my own. I admit it was a bit spooky. The giant trees pretty much knocked out what little sunlight managed to peek through the cloud cover and it became darker the farther in I ran.

After twenty minutes I dropped my pack and pulled a bottle of water out, resting a bit on the forest floor and rehydrating. I had worked up a decent sweat and probably should have traversed about 3 miles, based on my pace, considering the winding path I had to take.

"Hey Dodo?"

"Yes Phoenix?"

"Have you done any research on vampires?"

"I've been looking all morning while you were passed out. Basic stuff, nothing about vampires being called cold ones. I did find a book about Quileute legends at a book store in Port Angeles."

"I doubt the book would have anything useful. John said it was a tribal secret. Why would there be a book about cold ones if they are a big tribal secret?"

"That's a good point. If it's a big tribal secret then there is no way it should be written about in a book. That wouldn't make any sense. By the way his name is Jake."

"Whose name?"

"John. The stick figure kid? His name is Jake. Remembering names is an important part of ops."

"If he was important, I would remember his name."

Since Jack had no response, I took it as agreement and began pushups and then stomach crunches and reverse crunches. I grabbed a fallen branch that had a bit of weight to it and did squats until my legs burnt. After that I tried to practice the Krav Maga techniques and Judo moves Jack had taught me but without him or Arial to spar with it seemed kind of pointless. I thought of target practice but I wasn't sure if Jack knew that Arial had armed me last night and I really didn't want to attract his or any hiker's attention.

I decided to head back and clean the house and cook dinner. I made it back with time to spare allowing me to shower before the maid showed up and then the delivery man with dinner. He placed the dishes in the oven and the sides on the stove top and left as the maid was leaving.

Right on time Mr. Predictable arrived from his Sunday fishing trip and gave me a hug, complimenting the great meal I prepared and how clean the house was.

"I don't mind Dad. It's the least I can do."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to Bella but I do appreciate it."

"It is no problem Dad." I told him quietly, stone face cracking a small smile but never meeting his eyes. He really was so easy to live with. I just wished he lived in Florida.

Charlie went into the living room and watched some Sunday Night Football game, while I retired to my room, to conduct my own research.

I first tried my favorite website, Roommates at Play. What the fuck?

"Seriously Jack? You blocked porn sites from my computer?"

"Use the dial up for that shit."

"That fossil on my desk and dial up modem is not fast enough to play videos."

"Sounds like your problem. Use your imagination. I'm heading to bed. I probably shouldn't tell you this but Sasha will be listening in tonight. Sweet dreams princess."

I said nothing. The fucker blocked my only release. He was right though; I did have a hell of an imagination.

My phone buzzed and I saw I had a text from my homegirl.

/I feel like I got hit in the head by a wrecking ball. How are you feeling?/

/I worked out today lightweight./

/I'm never drinking again/

Yeah right.

/Next weekend?/

/Damn straight/

/Your Dad in bed?/

/No he is in the hot tub on the back porch. Guess u didn't get to see it before you left./

/That FUCKER has a hot tub?/

/ Yeah. I may take dip before I go back to bed. Home schooling kind of sucks but I guess I get to sleep in every day. Have fun at school tomorrow/

/I hate u/

/Love U2 ;)/

The next morning I was woken by Charlie's incredibly loud alarm. Thank God he didn't eat breakfast at home. It would be tricky getting delivery in the morning before he left. I suppose he would have to make do with toast or cereal. I tried scrambling eggs once and it turned into some sort of yellow gelatinous mess. Renee and I decided we would eat IHOP from that point on.

To my chagrin it was sunny outside. Normally I would worship the sun but this would mean Eddie would not be at school today. I needed to continue to worm my way into his life, if I ever had any hope of getting out of here.

School was school. The Cullens hid from the sun once again. Obviously, sunlight didn't kill them, or they wouldn't risk coming out at all during the day. I wondered what direct sunlight did do to them that they avoided it so much.

At lunch I managed to tune into the mind numbing conversation around me long enough to realize someone was asking me a question.

"What?"

"Jessica, Lauren and I are going to Port Angeles today to look at dresses for the dance and then have dinner at an Italian Restaurant and we were wondering if you wanted to ride with us?" Angela asked again.

She was still wearing the glasses. Of course going to dress shop with them may give me the opportunity to help Angela in the dressing room. The fact that I wanted to fuck her told me it was probably time to wrap this mission up so I can get back to civilization.

Port Angeles huh? Couldn't hurt to take a look. I doubt there was really a book about tribal secrets but it couldn't hurt to take the trip.

"Yeah sounds good. I'm in."

"I'm out." Lauren said quickly.

Bitch. She fucking wants me so bad; she just won't admit it. It doesn't matter. From what I have overheard about her sex life the size of strap on I would have to use would be epic.

Jack actually left me alone for the rest of the day. I went a day with no voices and Rosalie Cullen, Hale, whatever the fuck her name was, glaring at me while I fantasized about different condiments, I would lick off different parts of her body. At this point even the tiny one was looking better and better every day.

I called Charlie and let him know he would be eating pizza or at the diner tonight. He of course didn't mind. I don't see how he lived before I started fake cooking him dinner. He must have eaten at that diner every night when he wasn't eating some sort of fried fish. One of the few bright spots in this mission is I have probably added a few years to my Dad's life expectancy.

After another exciting day of being intellectually challenged at Forks High we were off. I sat in the back because I really didn't want to stare at Angela's legs or Jessica's breasts. I was getting an itch and had no one but myself to scratch it. I was becoming very frustrated. A trip to a club in Seattle may be in order to relieve my frustration and help me focus.

"So Bella how many dances did you go to in Phoenix?" Jessica asked.

Only rave clubs where my half naked sweaty body pressed against an equally half naked beautiful woman, surrounded by thousands of other bodies, rubbing together, hands roaming … focus Bella.

"I've never been to a dance."

"Never? Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Angela asked.

"Nope." I loved that question. I could answer with complete honestly. My confession quieted them and I was left alone for the rest of the ride.

I was very disappointed at the dress shop. The fitting rooms were too small for two people to be in. Angela desperately tried to find a dress that gave her cleavage and Jessica desperately tried to find a dress that showcased every bit of her cleavage but didn't make her look like a whore.

She was falling miserably.

"What do you think of these Bella?" Angela asked.

"I think they look great." I lied.

"You've said that about the last three dresses." Jessica correctly observed because I wouldn't be caught dead in any of them.

"I liked them all I guess."

"You're not really into this, are you Bella?" Angela asked so sadly. Let me in that dressing room Angela and I will show you how into it I am.

"I just really wanted to check out this bookstore. I can meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Sure, see you then." Jessica agreed, quickly dismissing me. Did she like me or not? I've never seen anyone give off more mixed signals than she did. I would bet she was like that with everyone. She is probably a pit bull. Very loyal friend but you never know when the dog might turn around and bite you. Unfortunately for her I wasn't afraid to bite back and my bite hurt much worse than hers.

Using the GPS on my ancient I Phone 6 I found the bookstore rather easily. The clerk was very helpful. I opened the book and sure enough … Quileute legends and the cold ones. Wow. Big secret John … Jake.

Using my own pilfered grocery money that Jack would be refunding me, I bought the book and walked out, not excited about the company at dinner but looking forward to a meal I didn't have to fake cook.

It was dark outside as I began my five minute stroll to the Italian restaurant, already thinking of a Chicken Parmesan and garlic bread, to hopefully ensure Edward Cullen did not try to kiss me in my sleep.

Then I saw them.

Two guys who were staring at me from across the street as I walked out. I moved and they shadowed me on the other side.

Thank God. Men I could kick the shit out of. One was on his phone.

"There are two on the other side of the alley to your right. They are waiting but if you keep moving straight forward, I doubt they will come down the alley and join up with their two friends."

"Watching me Jack?"

"I got you. Just relax and avoid the … damn it Bella."

The two guys walked across the street heading straight for me. I turned right and ran through the alley.

On the other side were two smiling dicks waiting for me.

I stopped and tried to shift my stone facade into a look of fear. It was difficult.

My two stalkers walked out from the alley and I was soon surrounded.

"Where you going little girl?"

"I was looking for your two friends, so we could all party." I told him.

That shut all of them up.

"You want to … party?"

"Oh I'm going to party. I doubt you assholes are going to have much fun. Could you give me a moment to set up my phone so I can record this? A video of a little girl kicking the shit out of you big tough men will go viral on YouTube in minutes."

"Really? You are a bad ass huh?" one in front asked with a smirk I was about to kick off his face.

"Bella the one behind you to your right is probably the leader. He spoke first. Turn and punch his throat. Make him bleed. The others will be shocked, giving you time to turn and kick one's balls into his chest. The other two you can play with."

"I know how to handle this Uncle Jack. You act like it's the first time I've beaten up four guys at once."

"Who the hell are you talking too?"

"My imaginary friend." I told him, turning around quickly and striking the leader in his Adam's apple. I may have hit too hard. If I crushed it, he could die.

Oh well, fuck him. If he dies, he dies.

I pivoted on my left foot and spun back to the front, placing my foot into the next boy's nuts, kicking his balls into his chest. He didn't fall but judging by how pale his face just became he wouldn't be a problem.

The one holding his throat stumbled past me, the one who was missing testicles staring straight up and not moving or breathing. The other two just stared at me.

"Okay bitches, you two ready to dance?"

My feeling of blissful joy was interrupted by the sound of an engine and squealing tires pulling up.

Edward Fucking Cullen got out of his bad ass Volvo.

"Get in the car."

'But…" I was about to kick the shit out of these fuckers. One may be dying and I wanted to see if he was my first official kill.

"Get in the car Bella." he said in what I supposed was his best authoritative voice.

"Get in the damn car Bella. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up." Jack whispered.

Damn it!

I walked slowly to the car. Edward took two steps towards my victims and they backed up. I suppose they were a bit freaked out at this point. Considering I just incapacitated two of them in less than five seconds, even a pretty boy would make these fuckers skittish.

Cullen got into the car and turned quickly. Soon we were heading down the street, while he passed slow moving cars because the speed limit was 30 and he was going 40. Vin Diesel he is not.

"What are you doing?" trying my best to sound nervous and probably failing miserably.

"Talk to me. Distract me from going back and killing those men."

Uh, you could take me back and I could check on the one I'm pretty sure I have killed.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything."

"How did you find me? Are you following me?"

Are you sniffing my panties at night?

He said nothing. He asks me to talk to him and then says nothing.

"Maybe you should put your seat belt on." I suggested, since he is such a bad ass driver.

"You put your seat belt on."

Fuck you pretty boy.

I didn't make any other attempts to speak to him since he was being a bit rude and appeared to be either constipated or angry, I couldn't tell which.

Finally he pulled up in front of the Italian restaurant. I exited the car quickly as soon as I saw Jessica and Angela walking out. An opportunity to escape from this psycho just presented itself. I knew I needed answers but he was acting a bit too weird for my tastes tonight and that was saying something for him.

"Make this good Bella." Jack whispered.

Damn it.

"Bella! We weren't sure where you went off to and we were starving so we went ahead and ate." Jessica explained.

Instead of looking for me to see if I had been gang raped you decided to have dinner without me. Seriously? You guys bring me here, I leave and don't show back up and instead of calling the police or my father or even driving to the fucking bookstore you have dinner. If I hadn't arrived now would you two have left me? What the fuck? Thanks bitches.

"I'm sorry. Bella and I ran into each other and I am afraid we lost track of time." Edward told them, finally getting out of the car and seeming a bit less theatrical. I was glad. Anger just looked silly on him. His eyes bugged out as if he was trying to win a staring contest with an owl. Jessica of course was immediately impressed.

"That's totally fine. Uh … we are about to go back Bella …"

"I think it would be best if I made sure Bella ate, Jessica. I will take her home if that is fine with you."

"Oh of course. Totally fine."

"Yes that is very nice of you Edward." Angela agreed with wide eyes, resembling Jessica's. I swear these bitches are in so much heat it is unreal. I suppose I couldn't say I was any different. I was just looking for a different type of heat.

"I suppose I should eat." I agreed.

And get answers. He exposed his stalking tendencies tonight. I was not going to let this go.

I followed Edward into the restaurant figuring I would at least get a free meal out of this and hoping I could seduce him into giving me the answers that would get me to Florida.

We were led by a waitress to a large table in the center of the restaurant.

Edward actually stopped her and asked for something more private.

The bitch actually gave in. I swear if he asked her to take her skirt off and lie on a table with her legs spread, she would have done it. I didn't get it but I suppose some women are into the preppy look.

"So what can I get you two?"

"I'll have a Coke." Edward told her.

Fuck that. If he is paying, I'm eating.

"Don't pig out. Be a lady."

Fucking Jack. I wonder if he is in his hot tub while he is listening to me.

"I guess I will have the Mushroom Ravioli and a coke as well." I told her quietly, making sure not to meet her eyes.

"If you need anything else let me know. I do mean anything." She said looking directly at Edward and ignoring me.

What the fuck?

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm on …"

"Special diet, right?"

"Yes."

He was staring at me with a look of great concern. I briefly wondered if I had something in my teeth but hadn't ate since lunch and was sure Jessica would have pointed it out to me.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just waiting for you to go into shock."

Uh…

"Why would I go into shock?"

"You were nearly assaulted. The thoughts in those men's heads … do you not realize the danger you were in?"

I wasn't in danger but those fucks sure as hell were. I was still a little irritated Eddie got in the way of a perfectly good fight.

"Yeah but I wasn't. I'm good …" it hit me. The fucker slipped.

"Wait what do you mean the thoughts in those men's heads? How would you know what they were thinking? For that matter what were you doing there at all? Are you following me? How did you even know where I was?"

Eddie said nothing. Big surprise. I was forcing the issue this time.

"I want answers."

"Yes, no…"

"Don't get cute."

Oops. I may have broken character there. Still if he didn't talk, I was going to remove his fingernails to get information. Oh wait, he is freaky fast and strong. I should probably stay in character.

"I'm sorry. I … I've never tried to keep one person alive before and you make it very difficult. You seem to be a magnet for disaster."

I wasn't until I moved to this place.

"How did you find me?" I asked again.

"I followed you from Forks. I wasn't able to… you are very difficult to read. I kept track of you through Jessica's thoughts and didn't realize you had left until you had been gone for a bit. I drove all over looking for you but couldn't find you until I saw you in those men's thoughts."

"You are saying you can read minds?" I already knew this but the info was golden. A golden ticket to Florida.

"I can read every mind in this room with the exception of yours."

Interesting. I wonder if he had any theories …

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked quickly. I'm sure Sasha would have told me if she knew but maybe he could pick up brain tumors or something early.

"I tell you that I can read minds and you ask if something is wrong with you?" he said and chuckled. Chuckling fucking bastard. Brain cancer is serious and early detection can be important.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

I wish you were dead. Why couldn't Rosalie Hale be the target?

"I don't know why I cannot read your mind. I have never run into someone like you before."

The food came and I began to devour it. Jack told me to eat slower. I was getting pissed off at him constantly telling me what to do. Rather than break my stone façade I held in my anger. Unfortunately it caused me to shiver.

"Here take my coat."

I don't want your fucking …

He put his coat around me. Great. I guess we are going steady now. I wonder if I can wear his class ring. I'm sure he has hundreds.

I ate the rest of my meal in silence under his watchful gaze. That wasn't weird at all. I finished off my Coke and his since he didn't appear to be drinking it. Edward paid the check and left a $50 on the table. As soon as he turned towards the door, I pocketed that bitch. He isn't the only one who is fast. The waitress ignored me and basically brought out one plate and two drinks and never offered a refill. She sure as hell doesn't deserve a $50 tip on a $20 meal.

Edward didn't speak again until we were on the road.

"So I answered your questions. I would love to hear your latest theories on what I am."

Damn it. Throw John … Jake … out there? He was responsible for my truck being brought back to life so fuck him.

"I visited La Push this weekend as you know. I spoke to a friend of mine who told me some of the tribe's legends. Legends involving your family. Something about cold ones? I actually bought a book but I'm afraid it fell and was left in the alley while I was trying to escape those vicious men."

I dropped the fucker and forgot to pick it back up. Jack can pick up a copy later if he wants.

"Anyway he told me that cold ones are basically vampires, so I did some research on the internet and …" I trailed off. Let him jump in.

"So did the research and stories convince you?"

"Tell him it doesn't matter." Arial's voice instructed. Unlike Jack I took her advice without question.

"I decided it didn't matter."

Wow. His face changed expressions. I remember when my face did that. He looked horrified.

"You decided it didn't matter if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?!"

"Go for the kill." my best friend and expert on men instructed.

"You won't tell me what you are so why should I care? If you thought I should know I'm sure you would share it."

"I …"

"Fuck it, ask him."

"Fine, you want me to ask? Edward are you a vampire?"

"I …"

"How old are you Edward?"

"17."

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while." he confessed.

"Where were you this weekend?"

"I was hunting with my brother Emmett. I find it easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty. I didn't want to leave you but I had too."

Oh fuck, somebody didn't get to sniff my panties, did they?

"Why didn't you want to leave me?"

"It makes me very anxious to be away from you." he stared at me again with his owl like eyes. I suppose it was meant to convey intensity.

"Ask him about who he feeds from, homeless, drug addicts, politicians..." Jacks voice popped into my head quietly. He was actually whispering.

"You said you were hunting. So you drink blood?"

"I …do. My family and I drink animal blood."

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" Jack concurred.

"Animal blood?" I asked, thankful my stone façade was not allowing any humor to be evident on my face. Vampires drinking Bambi. This shit gets better and better.

"Yes. Bella it really is better that you stay away from me."

"I can't. It doesn't matter what you are. It's too late." I told him.

Now that Jack had this info, he wouldn't let me leave until I rung this boy dry of every bit of intel I could. I admit the assignment was starting to get interesting.

Edward slowed and I realized we were already near my house. I suppose the Volvo could move a little bit when it needed to. I guarantee it isn't shit next to Arial's Miata though.

Edward opened my door before I had a chance to try it for myself. Yeah, he was very fast. Fast enough that my confidence was starting to wane and I was beginning to recognize that this brooding emo might be more than I could handle physically. Something told me stakes or silver bullets wouldn't work on him. I needed to know everything but two stood out. I needed to know how vampires were made and I needed to know how to kill them.

I tried to give him back his jacket but he insisted I keep it. I suppose the class ring would be tomorrow. Speaking of…

"Edward? Promise me you will be in school tomorrow. Don't disappear. Please?" I said in my best quiet voice of desperation and longing. I was becoming so good at acting I may actually become an actress if I can ever make facial expressions again after this assignment.

"I'll be there. Thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you tonight Bella. Good night."

I stood on the porch hopeful he had gotten enough Bella time and wouldn't be in my room tonight.

"Good job Phoenix. I knew you could do it. This is fucking huge Bella. You just blew the lid off of a whole new world."

"He eats Bambi."

"I know." Jack said with a sigh. "But he is dangerous. You want me to pull you out? I think you could get more but kid I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Not likely. I would take this bitch down. A couple more weeks and I would have what I needed. He is dying to tell me everything or he wouldn't have told me anything. Playing the tortured hero card, probably going to stress what a fucking monster he is while trying to be caring. I had this fucker by the balls.

"Pull me out? No Jack, I haven't even started yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Twilight

Chapter 7

Waking the next morning, I was surprised to hear a new voice in my ear.

"Good morning, sweetness."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"This is Falcon."

"That's a stupid code name. Besides, I hand out the code names on this op. Who the fuck is this?"

I was in no mood to be annoyed at the moment. It was too early for this shit.

"Chill baby girl. My name is Ty. I work with your Uncle Jack."

"My name isn't baby girl and if you hope to keep your testicles you will remember that, bitch. Where the hell is Jack?"

"He called me in last night, said he had to meet with some higher ups about what you have learned, get some more people involved to back you up. You uncovered a hornet's nest gi… Bella. Arial is here and I happen to be an expert on romance so we are going to stick with you for the next couple days."

"You're an expert on romance?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yep. I heard you were batting for the same team I am. When you graduate high school you best stay away from me. I'm so damn good I've been known to turn lesbians straight."

I hate him.

"That's good to know. I've been known to turn straight guys gay."

"What … how the hell does that work? What could you do …"

"You would be amazed what I can do with a strap on. Keep talking shit and you will find out."

I swear I just heard him gulp.

"Meant no offense. So what's on the agenda?"

'Uh getting ready for school dumb ass. I'll be in the shower so take your little headphones off. Only Sasha is allowed to listen to me in there."

"No problem Thelma. Or are you Louise?"

"I know where you are stationed and I have a gun." I admitted since Jack wasn't around and he wouldn't risk contacting me now to confiscate said gun.

I took my shower and walked back to my room to put three layers of clothes on. I checked the window to see how miserable the weather would be today when to my great surprise I saw the vampire in his shiny Volvo waiting in the drive. He caught my eye, not hard since he was staring at my window and smiled. I tried to smile back. I'm pretty sure my face moved anyway.

I remember smiling in a former life. It was pleasant.

I took my time because fuck him. He was probably in my room last night. I have to start remembering to leave my panty drawer cracked open and check it in the morning.

I decided to wear a hunter green thermal long sleeve top covered by a brown short sleeve blouse and the rattiest jeans I had. Deciding which pair were the rattiest took time. I didn't bother with breakfast and walked outside to find Bambi sucker still in the drive.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Bella. I was wondering if you would like to ride to school with me this morning?"

"Sure." why the hell not? Every second I spend with him increases the chance he will reveal something else.

Instead the fucker asked me questions the whole way to school. I answered in my monotonous tone, doing my best to stay between patience and annoyance.

God Edward was boring. Chancing a closer look at him I noticed things about him I wondered if he even noticed. The way his hands caressed the steering wheel, the way his clothes curved to his body without being obvious, the care he put into his appearance, trying to be ruffled and casual but failing miserably, especially with his hair.

If he wasn't gay, he was bi and he had not come to terms with it. He probably never would. Sad really.

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked, drawn out of my musings about his sexuality.

"You are holding back on me."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"You are not telling me your exact thoughts. You have to tell them to me."

Fuck you. My thoughts are none of your damn business. Just because … oh I get it.

He is used to no one around him having secrets, probably even plays it off like he is cursed and the victim and can't stand it now that there is someone who he can't dig up all their dirty secrets.

"You don't want to know my thoughts." I told him. They involve licking your blonde vampire sister's pussy.

"Hey Phoenix, does he know he is gayer than you are?" Ty asked me, almost causing my stone facade to fall into an expression resembling humor.

"Did you just say something?" Edward asked.

"No, why?"

"I can't hear your thoughts but at times it's as if there is a whisper coming from your head. Too quiet for me to make out the words but it is still there, as if your thoughts are trying to break free."

"I guess I think loudly at times. Sometimes I wish my brain would shut up so I could do my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes, thinking? School work? My thoughts can get so loud they can be distracting at times."

Edward laughed. Okay he chuckled. I'm not sure if he can actually laugh any more than I can change facial expressions.

"I can certainly understand that. Hearing so many thoughts is a curse. I hate it."

Damn, never saw that one coming.

"So thanks again for helping me out last night." I said, trying to make nice and act like I needed him.

Asshole.

"You never have to thank me for that Bella. You should be more careful. A lady should not be walking alone at night. The thought of what they could do to you was chilling. When I first heard their thoughts, they were … I can't even speak of it."

"I can take it. Tell me."

"They wanted to have their way with you when I first heard. I believe they must have instinctually known I was coming however."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's hard to explain. The closer I got ; one would not stop thinking of his … I really can't say what part of his body. He was thinking of a certain part of his anatomy and his thoughts seemed focused on extreme pain. I believe he wanted to hurt you very badly, judging by the pain he was thinking of. Another was thinking of striking your throat or perhaps choking you. His thoughts were also filled with pain, jumbled and screaming, probably imagining the pain he wanted to put you through.

The other two men were the ones who must have had the strongest feeling of dread as I arrived. By the time I turned the corner and saw them, their thoughts were panicked. The two must have regretted what their friends wanted to do because they were focused on getting away. They thought of nothing else but of getting as far as they could from me."

That's what the fuck I'm talking about.

"Charlie , my Dad, taught me some self-defense, since he is a police officer and all. I was preparing to defend myself. Do you think they may have been afraid of me?"

He chuckled again. I couldn't wait to kill this bitch.

"Emotions are more my brother's realm. I can only read thoughts and their thoughts were jumbled. I doubt you caused that Bella. I am sure you would have done your best but you were half the size of one of those men and outnumbered. You shouldn't be fighting regardless. A lady should be protected. I was glad I was there for you."

Wow.

"Bella, just go along with it. Do not be sarcastic. We need info and we need to get out of here." Arial whispered in my ear. I looked at Edward who continued driving with a smug look on his face. He didn't hear her. Apparently, it is only Ty's loud ass voice he can hear.

We arrived at school and I saw his family waiting by a red convertible. Rosalie was really glaring at me now. I thought of giving her a little wink or blowing her a kiss but that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

The big guy was smiling. The little twerp was smiling. The blonde guy still looked constipated.

Edward once again had my door open before I could unfasten my seatbelt.

Stepping out I noticed the entire student population that seemed to hang out in this parking lot despite the constant drizzle, was staring at Edward and me.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close while I thanked the Lord I didn't eat breakfast this morning so I wouldn't have anything to vomit. I locked my stone facade even tighter and soldiered on.

"Everybody is staring at us."

"Not everybody." he said with a bit of humor in his voice. I'm glad he found this shit funny. In Phoenix I made out with my girlfriend in the Quad at lunch and no one gave us a second look. Here in Forks, you date a pretty boy and subtly goes out the window.

We walked past the gawkers and I did get a certain pleasure from seeing, Mike, Tyler and Eric's sad little faces. Seeing the jealousy on Lauren's face was awesome as well. Yeah you could have had me but you waited too long. I'm Abercrombie and Fitch's old lady now, bitch.

"Just a warning, Jessica plans to ambush you inside."

"What does she want?"

"She plans to ask you if we are dating and how you feel about me." Edward explains, not seeming to mind his curse now.

"I see. What should I say?"

"I suppose you can say yes to the first if you don't mind. It would be easier to explain. As for the second that is up to you. I will be listening to her thoughts. I'm curious myself."

Are you cursed or not?! How can you complain about something and then brag about it at the same time?

Edward took his arm off my shoulder and gave me what he would consider a smoldering gaze I suppose.

"I will see you at lunch Bella. I hope you will sit with me?"

Considering my strong desire to find out how to not become like you and how to kill you, you can count on it pal.

"Of course." I replied quietly, head down. Cue the blush. I hope it's there. It is something I have had a difficult time adding to my arsenal. Not much embarrasses me. Okay once Renee tried to set chickens free from a parked semi-trailer to give them a chance at life. I admit that was a little embarrassing, especially considering we ate grilled chicken at Antoine's the night before.

I hadn't made it twenty feet inside when Jessica grabbed me.

"Bella! You have to tell me what happened last night!"

"I ran into Edward and we talked." I told her.

"Are you two … a couple? Are you dating?"

Fuck I hate to say this.

"Yes."

She was so happy it made it easier to swallow the bile in my throat.

"So you two really like each other? I mean is it serious?"

"Remember he is spying Bella. Tell her you like him more than he likes you. He will fall over himself trying to prove you wrong." Arial instructed.

Really? No …

"Trust me and stop hesitating."

"Yes. I like him much more than he likes me though."

"You have to tell me details in trig. I have to get to class. Are you going to be at our table at lunch?"

"No, Edward asked me to sit with him."

"Oh my God. You are making history Bella!" she squealed.

You have no idea Jessica.

I was anxious the rest of the day. Ty wouldn't shut up during my classes keeping me distracted. He never stopped talking. The funny thing is he talked about nothing of any importance. He told me dirty jokes, causing me to break my stone facade more than a few times and actually laugh out loud in class, drawing the attention of students and glares from teachers. He sang and had a horrible voice. He apparently thought he was good. Finally he shut up at lunch time and Arial was back on.

"Home schooling sucks. I take back what I said, I wish I was in school with you. Dad is making me write a twenty page paper on Lincoln's political opponents in his presidency. Who gives a damn? They obviously weren't a problem, right? He was the President so they weren't much of a challenge. Plus these guys are so boring. I have never heard of any of them. You know why? Because they don't matter!"

"Approaching target." I whispered, hoping she would cut off her rant.

Edward was waiting with a smile.

And food.

That bastard picked out my lunch. He thinks he knows what I want to eat. He drinks Bambi blood. How would he have a clue?

I sat down and tried to blush again. He sniffed the air and his eyes turned a bit darker. Blush, blood to face, I should probably stop trying to do that.

"I hope you don't mind that I bought us lunch."

"Of course not."

We sat in awkward silence and I grabbed a grease soaked French fry. I slowly took a bite meeting his eyes.

"So what happens if you eat people food? You and your family never eat."

"I can eat food Bella."

"Show me."

I bet this was going to suck for him. To his credit he took a fry and bit it, swallowing half of it with a look of disgust on his face. It doesn't taste any better to me pal. I prefer carrot sticks to fries. You don't get a body like this by polluting it with crap.

"So you can digest that?"

"No, I will have to … it will have to come out later."

"I'm sorry…" not really… "What does it taste like?"

"It does not taste very appetizing."

That sucks for you buddy.

"There is something bothering me Bella. Why did you tell Jessica that you cared for me more than I cared for you?"

That's a good damn question. Arial, any advice?

Nothing.

Great.

"Tell him … tell him you are ordinary and he is so perfect, you can't see how he would be interested."

What the fuck? Ordinary? Are you out of your fucking mind bitch?

"Think about how you are dressed Bella. Play to his ego. Do it!" she whispered harshly.

"I don't see how you can care for me more than I care for you. I mean I am ordinary …" I gritted my teeth for a half second. Oh this hurts. I feel a pain in my chest … "and you are so perfect."

Oh thank God I did it without vomiting my half a grease fry.

"You don't see yourself very clearly. Trust me, you are the opposite of ordinary."

Wow, he does have some great observational skills.

"Tell him it seems like he is always trying to say goodbye when he is saying something else."

Arial picks up guys like this. I am going to hit her the next time I get her drunk.

"Bella I am reading this straight out of Harlequin romance Sasha left lying on the couch. Go with it!"

"It sometimes seems like you are saying goodbye when you are saying something else." I tried.

What did I have to lose? My dignity left town and headed to Florida long ago.

"That just shows I care about you more. I am trying to do the right thing by keeping you safe."

"Oh, okay." I had nothing else. Arial could shove her paperback up her ass. I was done kissing his ass for today.

"So how was your hunting trip this weekend?"

"It was good."

"Kill a lot of … deer?" I didn't smirk. The stone facade wins again.

"Actually I killed mountain lions." he said proudly. "I prefer them. Emmett prefers bears. We all have our favorite prey. Each of us has a certain hunting style. I have been told I resemble a lion when I hunt." he told me proudly.

Yeah try to do that without super strength and speed and I might be impressed. As it stands now it is the equivalent of me killing a kitten.

"I see."

"Were you really planning on going to Seattle this weekend or was that just an excuse to avoid going to the dance?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really had no other plans. I'm open to anything I suppose."

"It will be sunny this weekend. I would like to take you somewhere outdoors. I want to show you how I look in the sun."

Okay, this could be good, this could be bad.

Fuck it. If I'm getting taken down it won't be to some Bambi eating pussy. Plus I needed this information. Wait a minute. There is another problem.

"That's fine as long as we take my truck."

"Your truck?"

"Yes."

"I don't really like your truck. There is nothing wrong with my car."

"There is nothing wrong with my truck." I lied.

Edward sighed. A neat trick considering he apparently didn't need to breathe. The blonde guy certainly doesn't.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you will tell your father you will be with me."

"Why?"

"To give me incentive to bring you back." he said in his best tortured voice.

That is exactly why I am taking my truck. If Charlie knows I am with Edward and he accidentally kills me I can't have Eddie or his family going after him. So long as I keep Charlie out of this Edward won't feel the need to kill him if I disappear. I will tell Edward when we are there so he doesn't bug me about it until then or tell Charlie himself.

"Of course I will tell him."

The rest of the day went as usual until gym when Mike made his opinion known about my choice of boyfriends.

"So you and Cullen huh?"

"Yep." Unfortunately the wrong Cullen.

"I don't like it. He looks at you like you are something to eat."

And you are any better?

Edward was silent in biology, only giving me shy smiles which I returned. I had to be happy and ignore the pain in my cheeks. For the first time I regret the work Sasha and I did on my facial expressions or lack thereof.

On the way home, he wouldn't shut up, continuing with questions about my life, 90% I lied about.

What is your favorite color today?

The color of your eyes according to my 'sister' Arial.

What music is on your iPod?

Some sonata I have never heard of nor would I listen to, I am told. Piano music is only good for insomnia but Arial says it will make me seem more mature.

What are your favorite books?

That was a bit more difficult. I eventually remembered the ones in my room Jack packed.

What did I enjoy watching on television?

Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and Sports Illustrated swimsuit special on once a year. The things I would do to Kate Upton are probably illegal in 49 states. I think anything goes in Nevada.

So of course I told him PBS and BBC.

Finally he shut up for a moment allowing me to ask a question.

"Could I watch you hunt?"

"God no!"

"Why not?"

"Bella when we hunt, we give into our senses, govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere around me …"

Such a tragic look on his face. I suppose I would avoid observing that little activity. Jack can watch if he is so curious.

We arrived in my drive while he continued to perfect his morose look. Once again, he opened the door for me.

I was trying to figure out how to keep him out of my house, when he turned and scowled.

"What's wrong?"

'Nothing. Just a complication. I will see you in the morning."

Without another word I was off Edward interrogation duty. Of course he got more lies out of me than I got truth out of him.

Edward's car slowed down as he passed another slow moving truck.

Billy Black was glaring at Edward who seemed to be returning the intense look of pure hatred. Hardcore stuff, staring down an old guy in a wheelchair.

The Black's pulled into my drive. Great. Thanks for telling me Charlie.

"Arial, contact the chef and tell him I need food for two more people."

Nothing.

"Arial?"

"This is Ty. Jack said no more delivered food. Eddie may be watching your house all the time. You are going to have to learn to cook. I put some meat in the fridge and groceries in the cabinets."

"I don't cook." I whispered while smiling at Billy and John … Jake.

"No worries. I'm a great cook. Momma taught me. I will walk you through everything."

Oh damn. I really don't like handling raw meat. It's just … gross… cold and slimy and grey and soft. No, I refuse.

"You can teach me tomorrow."

Not.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Billy."

He looked weird. He was not happy. Not like the last time I saw him. He believes. He really believes Edward is a vampire and not just a rich, spoiled, metrosexual, probably homosexual, pretty boy.

"How have you been doing?"

"Doing great Billy. I didn't realize you and Joh… Jake were coming for dinner. I hope you don't mind pizza?"

"That would be fine. We were just coming over to watch a game."

Jake pushed Billy's ass up onto the porch and into my living room.

Come in motherfucker. Make yourself at home.

I followed inside and called to order pizza on the kitchen phone. It wasn't hard. One of the first things I did when I arrived was to pull Charlie's credit cards and memorize the numbers.

My La Push puppy dog sniffed after me before I was even off the phone.

"How have you been Bella?"

"Great Jake. How are things with you?"

Yes! I got his name right! I can imagine what it will be like to learn Arab names. Perhaps I should join the men in black. Alien names can't be that hard right? Chewbacca …Spock … uh … ET.

Okay I'm tapped out.

"Bella?"

Oh yeah. He is still here.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Nothing, you just seemed deep in thought."

"Yeah, I was thinking of a homework assignment. I guess I better go get started. I'll be up in my room. Could you answer the door and sign for the pizza when he arrives?"

"Sure, or maybe I could help you with your work?"

"No, I'm good. Aren't you a freshman? I would imagine we have different classes."

"I'm a sophomore actually. So who was the guy you who was here hanging out with you?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh … that's why Dad was so upset."

"Oh right. The legend you told me, right? He doesn't really believe in that cold one's story, does he?"

"He and his friends are superstitious. Our Dads got into a big argument about the Cullens before you arrived. They made up the day before you arrived but I think it is still a sore spot with them."

So Charlie likes the Cullens? Might be useful later.

"That's too bad." I said like I cared. I'm becoming such a good liar. What do you want to be when you grow up? I want to be a doctor. I want to be a lawyer. What about you Bella? I want to be a government spy and professional liar. I also want to nibble Kate Upton's nipples and run my tongue up her spine. I don't ask for much.

"So are you and the Cullen guy …"

"Yes he's my boy …" Oh God don't choke … "boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah… So anyway I suppose I should go upstairs and start on my homework. I do my best thinking when I am alone. I love the quiet."

I moved quickly but not quickly enough.

"Bella can I have a word?"

I don't know. Can I push your wheelchair out into the street and lock the tires?

"Of course Billy."

"I noticed you were with the Cullen boy?"

Congratulations. Your eyesight still works.

"Yes …"

"Bella I would recommend you stay away from him."

Wow. He thinks his opinion is important to me.

"Why is that Billy?"

"He is …"

"Didn't you and Charlie have an argument over the Cullens before I arrived in Forks?"

Yeah, I saw you flinch.

"He told you that?"

No your son with diarrhea of the mouth told me, but we will go with Charlie. Don't want to hang my skinny boy toy out to dry so soon.

"Something about legends, right? Your tribe doesn't like the Cullens for some reason? I doubt you would want another argument with Charlie over it would you?"

Billy said nothing. Just looked up at me with an intense glare. What is with all the facial expressions? Am I the only one who values having a perfect poker face?

"I suppose it would be best if we didn't bring up Edward Cullen to Charlie, wouldn't you say Billy?"

"I guess it isn't my business. I just hope you will be careful Bella."

"Of course. I have homework to do. Enjoy your game."

Careful? Careful is me on a Florida beach. I reached my room in peace and walked straight to my closet. Arial had unblocked the porn from my computer. Time to get some homework done.

I loved that girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Twilight. Okay here we have the true reason behind the lion and the lamb scene.

Chapter 8

Charlie's fucking alarm clock woke me once again at 6. I laid in bed quietly till I heard the front door close announcing his departure. I really wasn't much of a conversationalist in the morning. Plus the bright side of dressing like Grizzly Adam's wife was it didn't take me long to get ready for school.

At least today was Friday then the glorious weekend!

of hanging out with Eddie Munster in the rain soaked forest.

My life sucks.

A quick glance at my dresser had my tummy rolling already.

The panty drawer I had left cracked open was now closed much to my chagrin. Damn that fucker. Who knew which ones he sniffed? Probably stuffed them all down his pants, the asshole. I wonder if this was a common early 19th century practice among 17 year old males? Fuck it, I'm not wearing underwear today. I will get the maid to rewash them all and figure some way to keep him out.

My next check was the window to see if Edward had maybe gotten messy and had a pair of panties accidentally still stuck to his head.

No such luck. He stood there with the most innocent smile, in front of his boring ass car, staring at me. I didn't bother making my face hurt this early and only gave him a slight wave before I turned away.

Turning on the shower I figured it would be time to check in with whatever multiple personality would be slowly driving me to schizophrenia today.

"This is Phoenix, what asshole is listening to me today?"

"Hello Bella. Your morning voice really does sound like bells. Those great big clanking fuckers they put on cathedrals in France."

Gavin. This day was going to suck.

"Morning Owl."

"Owl? I'm Falcon! Where the hell you get Owl from?"

"You ever had one outside your window and all you want it to do is shut up but it won't? Instead it just keeps making noise, over and over, always the same noise, and you can't get away. That's you, Gavin. You are noise. When the fuck is Jack getting back?"

"Tomorrow. He is going to be here for your big date where I hope you get molested and ripped to shreds by a gay vampire."

"Whatever." I told him, not feeling up to our witty banter this morning.

"Hey before you leave there is some ground beef in the freezer. Take one of the packages and place it in the fridge to start defrosting slowly. When you get home from school take it out of the fridge and let it sit in warm water in the sink for about an hour and we can get started. We are going to start with something small today. I'm thinking maybe…"

"Ty? I don't cook. Even if I didn't suck at it, I wouldn't. Tell Jack to figure something out or Eddie is just going to learn I'm not the proper woman he thinks I am. Considering he drinks Bambi blood I doubt he will give a damn. Plus he isn't exactly proper either. He was in my panty drawer again last night! How are you fuckers supposed to protect me if he is next to me while I sleep every night?"

I stepped into the shower since I would hear everything in my ear that I needed to, regardless because of how deeply planted this damn thing was. Seriously why not just hook it into my brain?

"Look, I'll call Jack but …"

"I don't touch raw meat! It's disgusting!" I hissed.

"You don't touch any meat from what you have said but you still need to do disgusting things at times in this line of work. Suck it up Swan."

"I swear to God I will get that fucking pussy downstairs to drive me to your location and blow your fucking brains out if you have any!"

Ty said nothing while I finished my shower. After getting dressed he felt the need to speak once again.

"I just talked to Jack and he said he will talk to you about it tomorrow. Maybe you can act like you have a study group tonight or something and send Daddy to the grease pit."

"Yeah I plan to have a talk with Jack. By the way, since Edward will be at school today it should be easy enough to have the maid come during the day. Just open it up for her and leave the key under the potted plant on the front porch. When I get home from school, I am busy. Getting up to let the maid in and let her out again is a distraction during my me time. I like to meditate and it's fucking with my Qi."

"Yeah, about that, Jack said he thinks maybe you should start cleaning up. The more people we have at your crib the greater chance one of his family finding out something weird. I mean we don't know if you are always under surveillance or what."

I am going to walk out of this door and shoot the windshield of Eddie's Volvo.

Calm down Bella.

"Look you will talk to Jack tonight but go ahead and give him a heads up. I'm in this deep and he can't just pull me out now unless he wants to lose a lot of valuable information. He wants me to play Martha Stewart. No problem but let him know it is going to cost him. It is going to cost him a lot. We will be renegotiating the terms of our contract."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. Now stay quiet the rest of the day. Your voice is the only one Edward can nearly hear. No one else's, just yours. Think about that Gavin. Maybe you should go stay at a Buddhist monastery for a few years to learn the art of silence."

"Bitch." he mumbled but said nothing else.

I nearly stepped outside to meet his paleness when a thought hit me. Jack wanted me to be a perfect little lady? Eddie wants to prove he cares more for me than I do for him? Fine, let's see what kind of tricks I can teach this poodle.

Edward opened the door and I sat in the passenger seat without a word, waiting until Edward walked around and sat. As he pulled the belt across his chest, I stopped him.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I left my backpack inside. Would you mind terribly getting it for me?"

"Oh…of course not Bella."

"I would be so thankful Edward. I'm so clumsy I would probably fall walking back to the house and I am so forgetful. I hope you don't mind?"

"Never Bella."

He moved quickly and in less than ten seconds he was back in the car. I saw him go in but to find the pack without my instructions and be back this quickly he must have moved at the speed of light inside.

I really needed to see him run full out in person more often. Jack had the sat feeds from when he 'saved' me from the van but I want more. I want to know how often he can do it, if he can move like this all the time or only in certain situations, can he stop on a dime? This was going to take some effort.

I took out a post it note and a pen. By the time we arrived in the parking lot I noticed our court of peasant gawkers had assembled.

Placing the note in Edward's hand I broke my facade and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster. The pain didn't flare like yesterday. Perhaps my skin was becoming softer and not as rigid.

"What is this Bella? A love note?" he asked, a sweet smile gracing his pretty, pretty face. So pretty. I bet he got beat up a lot when he was human.

"Edward, I found it kind of … romantic that you bought me lunch yesterday. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me Bella."

"I know but I feel I should. Still I don't want to sound ungrateful but I am very picky when it comes to what I eat. I have been raised to be very health conscience. Any food that is loaded in calories or preservatives I tend to avoid. If you really wouldn't mind getting me lunch then would you mind getting the items on this note?"

"Of course Bella! I am so sorry. I don't eat what you eat and I assumed all the other teenagers ate the same … I should have known you would be different, more mature. I am sorry."

"Edward it's really no problem. Every day I will give you a note with what I want that day and you can have it waiting for me at our special table. I would be so grateful."

"Of course love."

Love? What the fuck? He must think he is talking to a pair of my panties.

"Unfortunately Bella, today I won't be at lunch. I am going hunting with my sister Alice. I want to make sure I am not thirsty tomorrow when we are together."

"Oh, I understand. I suppose I can get my own lunch. It's no …"

"No! Emmett gets to the lunch room first. I will have him get it for you and leave it at the table you sat at before we … It will be there for you."

"Should I give Emmett money or …"

"Of course not! I will … it will be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Edward. Only f you are sure it won't be a problem."

"Of course not."

Sweet, another $30 a week Charlie gives me that I can pocket.

"Bella would you consider sitting at our table today?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to be there?"

This fucker wants me to sit alone. Controlling ass much?

"I won't … I just don't want my family around you without me present because we are … dangerous …"

Cue the tortured morose look. There it is Eddie. Good boy.

"I wasn't planning on sitting with your family, Edward. I was planning on sitting with …"

"Yes I know. You will be sitting with the Newton boy, and Cheney and your other friends, correct?"

"Yes." I prefer to call them potential acceptable collateral damage but we can call them friends for short. "Is that a problem?"

"I just don't like the way they think about you Bella. Their thoughts are not … appropriate."

"Is he the only one who doesn't know he is perving your drawers every night?" Ty asked.

I held in a laugh by slapping my hand over my mouth but the air escaped. I admit Owl could be funny at times. I suppose Edward thought I was scandalized because he gave me an understanding look.

"I know. I hate to have to make you aware of this."

"It's okay Edward. It is just a shock. I never realized teenage boys thought of me in that manner."

I've said it before, even dressed like this I am money.

"I know, but there is one other thing. Your friend Angela?"

"Reverend Weber's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Edward she is a sweet girl."

"I agree … but lately … she has an active imagination I suppose, when it comes to you at least. Her thoughts are different since she met you. Bella, I believe …"

Edward hesitated and looked both ways even though we were still in the family station wagon and no one could hear us.

"I believe she is attracted to you, Bella." Edward whispered.

"No!" I whispered back.

Edward solemnly nodded.

"Me?"

Edward nodded once again.

"That would mean she was gay, Edward." I pointed out.

"Yes, I find it hard to believe myself."

"Edward, I have always been told gay people go to hell! I have to help her! I can't be responsible for damning her soul!"

Yeah, I was so nailing her.

"I think it best if you stay away. You may only tempt her further. The fantasies she has about you are vivid. Perhaps she can go to therapy later in her life but she isn't likely to act out her fantasies on you in public."

I bet I could talk her into it.

"I understand Edward. But today it would seem strange if I sat alone, so I will do my best to protect myself at lunch. Just have the food at my old table okay?"

"I can do that Bella. Just be careful."

We walked inside and I didn't even flinch when he put his arm on my shoulder this morning. I could do this. I could do this.

Now if he ever tried to kiss me, I planned to vomit in his mouth and then shoot him.

The day dragged by slowly, but I was pleasantly surprised to see my tray with a Caesar's salad with grilled chicken, freshly sliced carrot sticks and a bottle of natural spring water waiting on me.

A look across to table de Cullen showed me shorty and Eddie were indeed gone. The big guy was outright smiling at me and his woman, who if there were any justice in this life would be my woman, looked angrier than usual. I suppose she didn't like her man becoming my man servant.

Sorry Rose, that's the way the world works. Greater predators always take over any new feeding territory and I am always going to be the greater predator, vampire or not.

The surprise was Jasper. Mr., look how serious I am, was actually meeting my eyes and grinning. I'm also pretty sure I saw him fake a breath. At least he made his chest rise and fall.

His face usually changed expressions less than mine did. It was so weird. I didn't grin back but I wanted to, almost like even across the room his humor was contagious.

I definitely needed to find out more about these vampires. To my great surprise, my truck was waiting on me in the parking lot, negating my plan to have Angela give me a ride home and give her one when I invited her inside. With Eddie out bravely slaying mountain lions I figure I would have a few hours to kill, plus I needed to do something to get out, considering I wasn't cooking and already told Charlie I wasn't going to be home until later.

I debated going to Port Angeles and finding guys to beat the shit out of or even better finding a scene club. Who am I kidding? I would have to go to Seattle for that.

Sneak Arial out?

Probably should give that a rest since after last weekend she would be watched much more closely. Best to leave the wardens time to feel safe and drop their guard.

So I loaded up in the car bomb and took a drive around town and then towards La Push. Why La Push?

It was the one place I knew Eddie wouldn't follow if he came back from hunting, and I needed to have a little one on one with my uncle.

"Bella, why are you at First Beach? It's freezing." Jack asked.

"Welcome back teammate. Thanks for leaving me in the capable hands of the village idiot."

"I thought Hawk was the village idiot."

"Hawk isn't smart enough to qualify as an idiot. Even idiots have standards. Get to First Beach. I'll be sitting in my tank with the engine running. We need to talk."

"We can talk now."

"We need to talk face to face."

Since he didn't argue or say anything else, I assumed he accepted that. Thirty minutes later a black Jeep Wrangler pulled up next to me. My passenger door opened and Uncle Dodo slid inside.

"Hello Uncle Jack."

"Hello Bella."

"Cooking and cleaning, Jack? That wasn't part of the deal."

"Situations change on ops and you have to adjust. Get used to it."

"Bullshit. I know enough about cooking to know you can't just be walked through it. I know enough about cleaning that I don't want to do it. Cleaning after myself and doing my own laundry is one thing, cleaning after a man who has lived alone far too long and doing his laundry is another."

"Suck it up."

"You don't really think that is going to work, do you?"

"What?" Jack asked but I saw the defeat on his face.

"Come here and tell me to suck it up and I would say yes Uncle Jack whatever you say. I know Edward's secret. If I leave, he is going to be suspicious. He will never let anyone else close and you will never get the information you still want. I on the other hand have fulfilled my end of the agreement. You wanted to know what he and his family were, I found out for you. You know and I know that you won't be able to get anyone close to him if I quit. You on the other hand will fulfill everything you promised me because it's who you are. I did my job and you will keep your promise."

"You told me you didn't want to be pulled."

"I didn't but situations change on ops and I have to adjust. Get used to it."

Jack sighed deeply and looked out the window on his side.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"This not getting paid bullshit is going to stop. I want a salary, not a fortune, but commiserate to an agent in my position. I'm thinking $6 grand a month."

"Fine."

Too easy.

"Matching 401K, 20% agency match. Don't give me any shit about waiting five years to be vetted either."

"Done."

"$10 mil life insurance policy for Renee. Charlie can take care of himself; he always has. Without me to manage her money though, she will never survive. She is a worse cook than I am."

"I've always taken care of you and Renee …"

"Life insurance policy, Jack."

"Done."

"You are going to figure out some way to keep getting food to my house. I don't give a damn if you have to tunnel under it."

"I can't do that Bella and you know why. Same reason I can't keep sending a maid. The more you find out about Edward, you can bet the rest are going to be watching more closely."

"He is still coming into my room at night."

"Lock the window."

"I do."

"Hide the key in a better place."

"Charlie puts it back. Put a guard on my window."

"He will read the guard's mind. Look, he hasn't made a move on you. He is probably trying to figure you out. We can't hear him at night in your room, so I have no way of knowing if he is getting in every night or just now and then."

"I know Jack, but if I make any obvious moves like boarding up my window and door, he is going to know that I know and wonder why I'm not offended."

"What do you want me to do Bella? Tell me and I will do it, even if it blows the op. You want me to stay in your room at night? I will."

"No! That would defeat the whole damn … purpose. Fuck it, I guess I will just have to deal. Let's talk about the immediate plans. How many people did you bring with you? Gavin said you were getting more help?"

"I have friends here, one tech and the two of my old friends who are the best tactical assets in the world along with Ty and believe it or not Hawk. Of course we have to know how to kill vampires before we can do anything."

I figured as much. Jack would keep it small but he would bring in people who were good, at least as good as he and Sasha were.

Okay no one is probably as good as Sasha but Jack was close.

"When we get to the location, I plan to tell him Charlie doesn't know where I am, but if things go bad you need some guys prepared to pull him away immediately. Edward may not believe me and go for Charlie anyway to cover his tracks."

"Done and done."

"He wants me to see him in the sunlight so I am guessing no tree cover. You will have sats watching right?"

"Yep and a high altitude drone. Sasha and I will be as near as possible until she picks up his thoughts."

"No." that wouldn't work at all. "If he is going to spill secrets and let me see some things he will want to be completely alone. If he even picks up any thoughts, no matter how far away, he may abort. Besides you have seen this guy's speed and we know he is strong enough to stop a van. If he wants to kill me there is nothing you or I can do about it. He could have done it at night anytime he has wanted for the past couple months. Stay back and keep an eye on Charlie. I may not show it very well but I love my dad, Jack. I can't get him killed because of this."

"I understand Bella. Anything else?"

"We still haven't settled the cooking issue." I reminded him.

"I will bake a lot of casseroles and other meals that can be reheated. I can place them in Charlie's big freezer. You can at least heat them up in an oven, right?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay. As far as cleaning goes, I don't give a fuck. Try to keep any place Eddie might be around, like your room and the kitchen, clean. Other than that do what you want."

"I guess if you can cook, I can clean." I conceded begrudgingly. "But I am not doing Charlie's laundry. I don't want to know if he wears boxers and briefs. I will probably fall into a catatonic state if that happens."

Cleaning would suck but if this was what was required of me by my country, I would do my best.

"Okay, now I have a request. Please don't sneak out with Arial any longer. I realize you both need some freedom but since this Reservation is considered safe from the vampires, I will arrange times the two of you can hang out here when Eddie goes on one of his hunting trips. I will even have Hawk not stay right beside her, if the two of you can use your heads."

"When do Arial and I not use our heads?"

"Whenever the two of you get together. Street racing? Sky diving? Bungee jumping off a bridge with a bunch of college thrill seekers instead of a professional company with safety measures. Remember the riot the two of you started at that rave club?"

"He was rude. We didn't know he had so many friends."

"Stealing that cop's motorcycle? You may think the two of you got away with it but you have no idea how many favors I had to call in to keep you two clear of that."

"You knew about that?"

"I knew about aliens. You two really think you would get away with something I wouldn't know about? I knew Hawk was no match for the two of you. It's not his fault, he is better at blowing shit up."

"If you knew why didn't you stop us?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I usually didn't know until after the fact. Besides, despite you both giving me grey hair I love how fearless the two of you are. But Bella when Arial is with you, she thinks you two are invincible. You know what we are facing. You have seen the strength and speed first hand. I know you love her so you have to help me keep her safe the same as Charlie. Please don't sneak her out anymore. Let me know and I will bring her here."

"Okay Uncle Jack."

He was right. I could do that. I wouldn't risk her any more than I had to risk anyone else I loved.

"And don't fuck this Angela girl."

"I make no promises." I told him immediately.

He took a deep breath and patted me on the leg.

"I'll see you later Bella."

Jack kissed my cheek and slid out. I waited until he had driven off before I took one last look at the ocean with longing. Even this cold water connected itself to Florida and it made me feel a little closer to where I wanted to be.

I spent the evening texting Arial on my secure phone while hiding in my closet and tried to sleep. I heard a noise at one point and immediately sat up, looking towards the window.

Nothing, no moving curtains, no Edward Cullen. Didn't mean he wasn't here but it also didn't mean I was not just completely paranoid. I was a spy after all.

The next morning Charlie left even earlier to go satisfy his fish fetish. I ran to the window and watched him leave, relieved Eddie wasn't in the driveway to inform him of our plans.

Taking a shower I realized Eddie and I had never really settled on a time to leave, so I got ready at a normal pace instead of purposely slowing down and making him wait for me.

Once I had placed a long sleeved thermal shirt on with a short sleeve blouse over the top and my arctic explorer jacket along with a pair of hideous hiking boots I had not broken in yet and some brown loose jeans because what the hell did I have to lose at this point, I made my way to the front and slowly opened the door, having a feeling my new gay bestie would be waiting for me.

Sure enough there he was.

"Good morning Bella."

I was relieved to see his car wasn't here but a bit confused. I was afraid I would have had to talk him into taking it home.

"Where is your car?'

"At home. You said you wanted to take your truck."

"I did. How did you get here?"

"I ran."

"How far away is your house?"

"About ten miles."

Fuck. Something told me it took him considerably less time than it took me to run ten miles, much less over rough terrain.

"Okay."

"Would you mind if I drove? It would be easier than giving you directions."

"Sure." I agreed. It's not like it matters at this point.

We sat in silence while he drove. I admit I had a bit of apprehension. I had never been nervous around Edward basically because he looked so much like a pussy, I couldn't make myself, despite intellectually knowing the danger. Now though, alone with no witnesses I admit I was starting to feel an adrenalin surge.

Once out of Forks, he pulled over to the side of the road.

We were completely alone.

My door opened I assumed it was time to bite the bullet and see if my fabulous life until I came to Forks was about to be ended by a super powered Gap model.

"I didn't tell Charlie I was with you."

Edward was not happy.

"Why not?"

"You said it would be bad for you … if something happened."

"You didn't tell anyone you were with me? To protect me if I killed you?!"

Not to protect you, dumb ass, to protect my family.

"Yeah."

Edward looked like he was about to call the whole thing off. Fuck him if he did. I wouldn't risk my Dad. He would not be caught up in something I brought to his doorstep without his knowledge.

"Fine, let's go."

Edward walked into the trees on the side of the road and I followed. It was go time.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Up the mountain out of the cloud bank."

Damn it, I had to pretend to be clumsy while climbing up a mountain?

"Edward, I'm not great at hiking."

He grinned.

"Do you trust me?"

Nope.

"Of course."

Before I could blink, I was on his back and he had my legs wrapped around his waist. I didn't even have time to be shocked.

"Hold on and close your eyes."

I held on but I didn't close my eyes.

Holy shit we were moving. The trees were a blur, all I saw were green streaks going by, the wind blowing even my thick mop of hair back.

Within thirty seconds we were past the cloud bank.

"That was amazing." I told him when I found my footing again. I had no idea how fast he moved but if it was fast enough that I couldn't make out the trees it would have to be over 90 miles an hour straight up.

This was so bad. He took off and stopped on a dime.

"How fast were we moving?"

"I'm not sure. All vampires are as fast as I am. We can move at what you would find incredible speeds. Do you want to see what I look like in the sun?"

"Sure." That is what we were here for on top of a damn mountain, right? We were still under tree cover but there was sunlight here just in front of us.

Edward began unbuttoning his shirt. Ty's words came back to me. I hope you get molested and ripped to shreds by a gay vampire. I hated Ty.

Shirt off I could see he actually had a nice muscle tone. Almost sculpted, but I had a feeling those muscles weren't the result of time spent in the gym.

He stepped into the sun.

Oh . My. God.

"Holy shit is he sparkling?" Jack whispered. Glad to know he is watching.

Eddie had such a look of pain when he turned to face me. I would be embarrassed too if I was a guy who sparkled in the sunlight.

"This is why we can't be in direct sunlight. People would know we are different."

No shit.

"Tell him he is beautiful." Arial ordered me.

"You are beautiful."

He really was. He looked like those little glass collectible figurines I bought Renee for Christmas. Those bastards were expensive. I briefly thought of what he would go for if I sold him at a pawn shop.

"Beautiful? Bella this is the skin of a killer."

Thank you stone facade. Oh my God I almost laughed out loud. If I had been drinking a Coke it would have come out my nose. A killer?

I stepped closer to him and he jumped. At least I think he did. He was back in the tree we had just been under. He was in the fucking tree. This guy was crazy fast.

"I am the ultimate predator. Everything about me is designed to draw you in. My skin, my face, my scent, as if I would need any of that."

Eddie was on the ground, then behind me.

"As if you could outrun me!"

I turned at the sound of a crack twenty yards behind me. The fucker was there now, pulling a thick tree root out of the ground.

"As if you could fight me off!"

What a fucking diva.

He disappeared again and I spun around trying to keep track of him. I couldn't see him until he spoke again. He was back in the tree.

"You won't hurt me." I told him.

I hoped. Because despite the diva attitude and sparkly skin I understood he really could and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"I've killed people, Bella."

"I don't care." that was the most vampire sounding activity he had admitted to yet.

"I never wanted to kill anyone as much as I wanted to kill you."

Fucking great.

"When I first smelt you in biology, I thought you were a demon sent from my own personal Hell to torture me. Your blood called to me. I could have ruined everything Carlisle had built for us. If I hadn't spent so many years denying myself, I would have been lost. I would have killed everyone in that classroom just to get to you."

"Why?"

"It's your blood. It's like I'm a recovering addict in a room full of drugs."

"So my blood …"

"Your blood is like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Okay that's it, I'm pulling you out. I'm flying in a drone now to distract him. Run as quickly as you can down the mountain and Hawk will be waiting for you." Jack told me.

"I don't care." I hoped Jack understood.

"You don't care?"

"I'm, here aren't I? I guess that means I would rather be dead than not be with you."

My God I really need to get my priorities straight. Still though for the first time in my life I was doing something important. If there were a lot of these fuckers in the world, we needed to know how to kill them. I wouldn't imagine all of them drink kittens.

Edward was inches in front of me. If he tried to kiss me, I would scream and Jack could fly his drone in as closely as he wanted.

"I would never hurt you. You are the most important person in my life Bella."

He touched my face. Oh God he was so cold, this must be what touching a corpse feels like.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward whispered.

"Say what a stupid lamb." Arial ordered.

What the fuck. Hell no …

"Say it!"

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

Laughter erupted in my ear from multiple people. I think I even recognized Sasha's laugh.

"Oh my God I can't believe you just said that! I didn't think you would. I just won $50 from Ty. You are such a fucking dork!" Arial pointed out to me as if I didn't feel stupid enough.

Thanks Arial.

"Okay lamb, start grilling the masochistic lion. You have him by his sparkly balls Bella. Go for the kill."

Sounds like a plan Uncle Jack. I just sacrificed any shred of dignity I had left.

It was time to get some answers.

"There is a place I would like to show you not far from here, a meadow I like to spend time in. Would you allow me to take you there Bella?"

It was as good a place as any.

"Lead the way Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9

Oh God, I wanted to puke. Running at light speed on the back of a pretty boy was starting to lose its novelty.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Of course. I just feel a little woozy."

"It's my scent love. It can be intoxicating." he said with the dopiest grin that I wanted to slap off his sparkling face in the worst way. His scent isn't the one I crave after being in Forks for so long.

"Not exactly the scent you are lookin for, is it Bella?" Ty asked.

Shit, I'm thinking like Ty now.

"So this is …nice." I offered.

Nice and boring. It was a field in the middle of the forest. Just a field. Probably pretty soggy from the constant rain. I didn't see a tent or a table. it just looked … boring.

"Yes, it is. I come to this place for solitude. It allows me to escape from the constant thoughts I hear every day."

May as well get to work before he goes off on another tortured monster tangent.

"Can everyone in your family read minds?"

"No, only some of us have what Carlisle calls gifts. Alice for instance has visions of the future. Jasper can feel the emotions of others very strongly and even manipulate them to a certain extent. The others have no gifts."

"I'm sorry, did you say Alice could see the future?"

This can't be good.

"This can't be good." Jack concurred.

"Yes, she receives visions at times."

"So … she must have seen me coming then, huh?"

Please tell me this bitch did not see me coming. Unless it was in the shower, because she was pretty cute.

"Alice's visions are subjective. She can only see a course of action once a decision has been made. Her visions can be changed."

Edward seemed upset. I wonder what Alice has seen.

"So if I make a decision to do something, she can see it ahead of time?"

"At times. She cannot control what visions she receives anytime she wants."

So I had only decided so far to spend time with Edward. If I made a move it would have to be spontaneous.

"Did you say Jasper could feel emotions?"

"Yes, why?"

"Does he feel mine? If you can't read my mind so …"

"Yes, he hasn't spoken of them to me but I have seen his thoughts. He has noticed you have a certain … attraction when you look our way." Eddie said with a grin.

That's because I'm thinking of treating Rosalie's clit like a Tootsie Roll pop and seeing how many licks it takes to get to the center, idiot. I wonder if her hotbox would be cold. I bet I could warm it up. I don't give a damn how old she is, I know she has never felt a tongue as talented as mine. I have serious skills.

"I see. So has Jasper picked up any other emotions from me?"

"None that I know about. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Jasper is the most dangerous of us all. He has not refrained from human blood for long and he tends to be a bit aggressive. He is also good at keeping his thoughts to himself. Stay as far away as you can from him Bella. I will not let him hurt you. He would never intentionally do so but as I have said countless times, we are dangerous."

"Okay." No problem. I guess Jasper is one who has only recently started sucking animals' blood. That would mean there are others.

"Also Alice has seen that we will soon have visitors. You must stay away from them. Not all of our kind are like my family."

This gets better and better.

"Any idea when?"

"No, she cannot tell. As I said her visions are subjective. The vampires could decide to leave the area and her vision would change."

"Ask him about recent animal attacks in this state. See if these visitors are responsible." Jack ordered.

"Are these … do these visits have anything to do with the animal attacks Charlie has been concerned with?"

"Yes unfortunately. Not all of my kind feed on animals Bella."

"I see. So all vampires live in families like yours?"

"Doing great kid. Keep drilling him. I knew those attacks were unusual." Jack told me.

Shut up Jack. I know I'm doing great. He's patting himself on the back. Typical Jack. I put five in the center from fifty yards and he talks about what a great teacher he is.

"No, most of our kind travel in pairs, usually no more than three. Carlisle believes our diet has something to do with our ability to live as a family. We have only met one other coven like ours who live in Alaska, that we consider cousins of a sort. Three single females and a mated couple."

"I'm sorry did you say mated? What does that mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about love. Perhaps I will tell you at a later time."

Fuck. Oh well, mated doesn't sound that important. Probably just means they are married and miserable.

"So does your family know that I know?"

"Yes." Eddie admitted. He didn't seem happy.

"How do they feel about it?"

"Esme and Carlisle are excited of course. Emmett is happy. Alice is ecstatic. Jasper is indifferent, or at least he appears to be. Rosalie …"

"Yes?" Please say she wants me.

"Rosalie is upset."

Because I'm bringing out feelings she didn't realize she had and making her see truths about herself she has probably tried to deny.

"Why?"

Say it Eddie. She wants me. Say it.

"She is concerned that because we are now a couple in public that the entire family is at risk of exposure if this goes … badly."

"Oh."

Well I would defintely rather eat her than have her eat me.

She'll get over it.

"Yes."

"So why do you and your family do it? Survive on animal blood?"

Because if I was a vampire my sparkly ass would be draining motherfuckers left and right, starting with Ty.

"We don't want to be monsters. We try to hold onto our humanity as best we can."

"That's why you go to high school over and over?"

and over and over and over. God that must be miserable.

"The younger we start in a new place, the longer we can stay. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Where?"

"On the ground of course."

"The ground is wet." I pointed out, not liking where this was going.

"You could sit on my lap. I don't mind."

Before I could argue I found myself sitting across his legs.

Oh fuck he was sniffing me.

"What … what are you doing?"

He was sniffing my tits. Jesus Christ this isn't awkward at all.

"I am acclimatizing myself to your scent. The more I am around you the easier it is."

"Oh, okay."

He was at my throat now. This is why I never wanted a dog, even a cute small one. I hate being sniffed. What is this guy and his fetishes?

"I can't believe he is doing this." Arial said, mirroring my thoughts. Did he have any idea how wrong this is?

"Is this going to be necessary often?"

"No, the longer I am around you the easier it is to resist your scent. When I am gone from you for any length of time, it is more difficult."

"I see." fucking great. I better figure out a way to fucking kill this bastard quickly.

"So how old are you?"

"I was born in 1901. Carlisle turned me in 1918. I had planned to join the army. I wanted to be a soldier."

Thank you stone facade.

"Instead my mother and I developed Spanish Influenza. My father had already died from the illness. My mother knew Carlisle was … different. She begged him to save me. Because he is such a compassionate man and had been alone for centuries I was turned and became his companion."

So that's what he calls it. Undead booty call seems more appropriate. Maybe since Carlisle is married, he can call Edward his experimental phase.

"Esme followed shortly after …"

Experimental phase over.

"…and then Rosalie …"

Carlisle hookin his boy up.

"… and Rosalie found Emmett dying and brought him to us."

Because she would rather fuck a half dead bodybuilder than be with you. Makes sense.

"Alice and Jasper came to us later. Alice has no memories of her life as a human. Her visions upon awakening showed her a future with our family so she was able to survive off the blood of animals from the start of her awakening. She found Jasper and convinced him to join us as well."

"What about Jasper? What's his story?"

"Not one you want to hear I'm afraid."

I asked, didn't I?

"It's getting late. Shall we start to head back?"

"You got enough today, Phoenix." Jack ordered.

I still hadn't asked him how to kill vampires.

"I know what you are thinking. How do you kill vampires? Don't ask, it will look suspicious. He will let it slip eventually. We have plenty to work with today and we have to scour that meadow for potential DNA samples."

Eventually? I have a life to get back to fucker. He did have a point though.

We walked slowly this time since we were closer to the truck. I faked a few stumbles until the last one when he touched me again to catch me. Just eww.

Once we arrived at my house, I expected him to run off at superspeed.

I hoped anyway.

"May I come inside?"

Holy shit you are actually asking for once?

"I guess, sure."

Edward took a look around the living room and then followed me into the kitchen where I pulled a casserole of some sort out of the freezer.

"What is that?"

Good question.

"A casserole?"

"It's a Chicken Divan casserole. Place the oven on 350 and put it inside for thirty minutes"

Thank you, Jack.

"You make food ahead of time for your father?"

"Uh, only today because I knew we would be gone all day."

"That is good planning. Still I would love to see you cook sometime. It has been quite a while since I have seen a person prepare dinner."

"Yeah, you fucked now Phoenix."

Shut up Ty.

"Sure, that can be arranged." I hope he likes watching me toast bread.

"Your father is coming. I can hear his car, so I should probably go. Perhaps I can see you again this weekend?"

"Sure." you are the target buddy.

Edward was gone.

"Thank you, Charlie." I whispered.

Charlie walked in and raved about whatever this chicken divine crap was and how good it smelled. I explained that it was very hard to make and he was very welcome.

Charlie asked me if I would be attending the dance once again tonight. Seriously? Does it look like I am dressed for a dance?

"No Dad."

"Not interested in any of these local boys?"

"No, I can say I am defintely not interested in any local boys."

"That's good, I guess. So what are your plans tonight?"

"It's been a long day Dad. I think I am going to take a shower and read a book till I fall asleep."

"Sounds good. You have a good trip today?"

"The best, good night, I love you."

I walked upstairs with a desperate need to debrief. The pictures Renee had texted me of Candy had replaced Charlie's Playboys as my favorite material to inspire my imagination. Plus since I had spent the day being pawed at and sniffed by cold dead hands, I definitely needed warm hands on my body even if they were my own.

I sat down on the bed to unwind a bit first when my phone buzzed.

Look who's calling. My favorite bitch.

"Hey Mom."

"Bella! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. What made you break free from your hot tub to call little old me? Phil dead and you don't know how to pay the light bill?"

"Bella I just want this to end. Just yell at me for what I did to piss you off and come to Florida. I miss you."

"You miss me? You didn't put up a fight when I offered to move here! You looked relieved." I reminded her in case she forgot in the midst of all that air swirling around her skull cavity.

"I was relieved because I figured this would be my punishment instead of you yelling at me. You would get over it and come home. Now come home."

"Wait, punishment for what?"

"Uh … having sex with Tanya? I thought you knew."

"You had sex with my booty call?! What the hell Renee?"

"What? I wanted to try it. You seem to enjoy it and she came over one day when you were out somewhere with Arial and she seemed annoyed so I kind of … stepped up to the plate."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"It's not like you loved her, Bella."

"I know but I eat there. You don't put your feet on a place where I eat!"

"Oh my God that rhymed. Have you been reading poetry? Do you know what poetry is? Oh crap was I supposed to use my feet? Tanya didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I mean sometimes she likes … that's not the point! You are twice her age!"

"She's 21 Bella. I could ask you what you were doing with an older woman but I leave you alone about it. If it makes you feel better, she said you were way better but for a first timer I wasn't bad. I think she just said that to be nice. She is a sweet kid. Regardless I'm sorry, you have made me suffer enough and you need to come to Florida. Candy has been asking when you are going to come visit. I miss my bestie."

"Uh …"

"Job isn't finished Phoenix." Jack reminded me. I took a deep breath. Renee was hurting me more than she knew.

"I'm uh am… actually liking Forks."

"Forks? Are you kidding? You are punishing the both of us Bella. Wait … is there a girl involved? There is, isn't there? Oh my God you have to tell me about her! Is she a jock? No you hate girls like that unless they are tennis players or lean swimmers. Is she intellectual? You haven't tried one of those yet."

Holy shit, Edward Cullen just opened the window and stepped inside.

"I have to go Mom."

"Wait we have to talk about …"

I ended the call before she could say girls.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Edward responded quietly.

"Do you do that a lot?" I asked eyeing the window. May as well see if he has the common sense to deny it.

"Yes, only for the past couple months at night. I like to watch you sleep."

Fucking Jack. I told that fucker!

"You watch me sleep?"

Now that it is confirmed I will never be able to sleep again. Add bags under the eyes to my list of pale skin and frizzy hair and irregular workout schedule. So many casualties of this mission, I am beginning to wonder if this monumental discovery is worth it.

"I like to listen to you talk in your sleep. It is very enlightening."

Oh fuck.

"What do I say in my sleep?" I tensed wondering if I had given out detailed mission information.

"You, Bella Swan, have a sweet tooth. You mumble about wanting candy quite often at night."

No shit.

"I believe you are afraid of Angela. I never should have told you her thoughts. You moaned her name in agony the last few nights."

I bet I did.

"You also mentioned Rosalie but I couldn't quite make out what you were saying. I have spoken to her about the looks she gives you. There is no need to be afraid of her."

"That's a relief. Anything else?"

"You said you loved me." he told me with the dopiest grin.

"When?"

"Two nights ago."

I had been dreaming of Kate Upton. She asked me to have meaningless sex and didn't want to know my name. I loved her for that.

"I said Edward I love you?"

"You didn't say my name, but the intent was clear."

"Oh… well you already know I lo…love you." Oh God turn me to stone. C'mon Eddie, don't you remember the stupid shit Arial made me say to you today? Don't make me relive that.

"It was nice to hear all the same."

"Listen, I need to take a shower … uh, and say goodnight to Charlie. I'll be back."

"Before you go, I would like to try something."

"Okay…"

He was leaning in. He probably wanted to sniff me again. Oh God I hated to be sniffed.

"Don't move."

Okay …

Oh fuck his lips were on me! I panicked. I grabbed his hair and tried to throw him to the side but he held on! Oh God get off of me!

Edward slammed into the wall behind him and I was free.

"I'm stronger than I thought." he whispered.

"I'm not." I couldn't make that fucker budge. He was defintely going to die now.

"You okay? What was that loud bang? Did he hurt you?"

Glad you care Jack. Shit, a bang. No way Charlie didn't hear that. I needed to head this off at the stairs before he found the skunk sucker here.

"I need to take a shower."

I grabbed my pajamas, thankful for once that they belonged on a man and ran into the hall way. Making it halfway down the stairs I saw Charlie watching baseball without a care in the world while his daughter was being molested by a sparkly monster.

He was a cop?

Oh shit, my stomach.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower to cover the noise.

Then I vomited in the toilet.

Oh that casserole tasted bad coming out.

I kept vomiting. Finally finished I pulled out my toothbrush and began furiously rubbing my lips with it. Who knows what kind of vampire koodies that fucker gave me. I stopped just before my lips began to bleed and jumped into the shower, feeling very violated. A dead guy kissed me. Or at least pressed his lips to mine. Oh how fucking gross. Oh, the agony.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Fuck you Jack." I whispered under the spray, scrubbing my face and especially my lips roughly.

"I guess that is a yes."

"If that fucker tries to sniff me or kiss me one more time I am screaming. Do we understand each other?"

"Loud and clear."

Drying off I brushed my teeth and lips once more and dressed in very thick cotton pajamas, walked slowly to the bedroom.

Fuck he was still there.

On my bed.

"Hi."

"Your still here." I said before I could pull it back in.

"Yes. That was a magical moment. I have waited my whole existence for you, Bella."

"Great. Glad you liked it."

Now I'm a necrophiliac. At least the body attacked me and I didn't try to molest the dead body.

"Edward, I wasn't really comfortable doing that … here! I mean here. I mean it's my bedroom and my Dad is downstairs and …"

"I am so sorry, Bella."

Great now he looked like I kicked his puppy.

"It's okay I just, maybe we could just hang out. I'm kinda modest and …"

"I understand. I couldn't control myself but it will not happen again. I promise never to treat you as anything less than a lady."

"Tell him to stop sniffing your panties." Ty suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea.

"I …enjoyed it Edward. I just don't want …"

"I completely understand. It would not be appropriate for me to do so without at least being introduced to your father."

Also the whole sneaking in the bedroom thing. That is defintely not appropriate.

"Would you like for me to tell you about my human life?"

I'd like for you to get the fuck out of my room so I can call my mother back and bitch at her for doing my bootie call. Oh please God tell me I wasn't with Tanya after she did it. That would be wrong on so many levels. Wronger anyway. Is that even a word? It should be. What if she did Candy? Could she have gotten there first? I would kill her. She does guys! She doesn't get both! I would shoot her in the head.

"Sure."

He patted the pillow next to him. Fuck it, I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Eddie talked. He told me about his father who sounded as boring as he was. He told me about his mother who apparently never cut the cord. He told me about the Great War, from the perspective of someone who never fought in it.

Then he told me to pretend to sleep and disappeared into my closet. Fuck I hoped I put back my secret spy laptop and didn't leave any porn on it.

I heard Charlie open the door and then close it. Soon Eddie was back next to me.

"He checked to make sure you hadn't snuck off. He was concerned."

Now he is concerned? Not when the vampire flung himself at my wall, but now?

"You are a horrible actress, Isabella." Eddie said with his patented chuckle.

Wanna bet bitch?

Eddie continued to talk and I realized I would indeed get to sleep. Because despite the fact that he was a vampire who was next to me, I realized that he had been watching me every night anyway and the sound of his voice was like a cure for insomnia.

I woke up and nearly screamed when I rolled over and he was still there.

"Your father left an hour ago after reconnecting your battery wires." Edward found this amusing.

Battery wires? he thought battery wires would stop me? I'm disconnecting his alternator tonight. See how long it takes him to figure that shit out. He can patrol in my car bomb for all I care.

Dumb ass.

"We've had him on a scope all night from a thousand yards away. Apparently, he can't pick up thoughts from that range. He just sat there staring at you. It was freaky." Jack informed me. A thousand yards?

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking but Ty can make a shot from a thousand yards and so can Connolly. Relax."

Connolly? Who the fuck was he?

"Ow! Sorry Sasha can as well. You didn't have to hit me, Sasha."

"Bella, I think you should be introduce me as your boyfriend to your father."

Why, so you can molest me again? I don't think so.

"Uh … sure. Maybe later. He's probably working late today."

"Speaking of today, I was wondering if you would like to meet my family?"

No.

"What …"

Think Bella.

"What if they don't like me?"

Yeah, play the shy card.

"So you aren't worried about being around multiple vampires, but you are worried about whether they will like you?"

Eddie actually had a real laugh at that. Not a small chuckle. For some reason of all the shit he pulled this was the one that set me off.

"I'm glad I amuse you, you son of a…"

"Bella! This is too good to pass up."

Then you kiss him, Jack.

"Sure. Could you wait downstairs while I take a few moments to prepare myself?"

"Of course love. Give me twenty minutes and I will be back with my car."

I watched Eddie hop out the window despite Charlie being gone and move off into the forest.

"That was some bullshit last night Jack."

"We can pull you out. He is gone and I can have Hawk and Ty there in five minutes. Your call kid."

Great.

"No, I'm good. I guess I will go and visit the crypt."

"Great. A package will be at your back door in five. Inside are five listening devices, very small. Try to place one in the rooms they mostly hang out in. All you have to do is press it to the bottom of a coffee table or the bottom of a kitchen table. Under a seat cushion works as well. They are completely silent and we will be able to hear everything that goes on in the house. You think you can pull this off?"

"Hell yes I can. If it means getting me out of here quicker, I will do anything."

"Even fuck him?"

"Shut up Ty."

Asshole.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Twilight. One this morning and I'll try to get one tonight and at least one the rest of the week but this weekend I really need to get writing my other stories. In Claws Bella has left Leah hanging for over a month now and my other one as I have said before takes a lot more effort to write. Tell me if you guys are having fun. I know I am.

Chapter 10

True to his word Eddie showed back up in his silver Volvo. I hoped tonight he would give me enough time alone that I could sabotage Charlie's alternator. He wants to play with batteries. So could I. In the mean time I had to survive a trip to Castle Dracula.

"Good morning Bella."

He saw me literally twenty minutes ago.

"He saw you twenty minutes ago." Arial mumbled. Thank you, God. A break from Jack's voice.

"You ready to be charming? Get your stone face on Swan, we have to get these fuckers to like you. Be shy and be submissive."

What the fuck does submissive mean? This better not turn into an S&M thing, because I have limited experience but in every one of those situations, I'm the top bitch in the room.

"Submissive means meek. If someone asks you to do something just do it, don't argue. Stop thinking about tying up and spanking Kate Upton."

Meek? That doesn't sound good. Spanking Kate Upton? That sounds very …

"Would you like to visit the meadow before we go to my home?" Ed asked.

Oh yeah. He's here.

"No I'm good. Not up for a light speed run through the woods today."

"Of course not. How inconsiderate of me. Running is so natural to me I forget how disorienting it is for humans."

Shooting is natural for me. When Jack finds a way to kill you, I will show you exactly how natural it is while you run.

Eddie opened the door for me like the good little bitch he is and I buckled my seat belt because I am so concerned with how fast he drives the mini station wagon.

Ten minutes later and what would be a hard run through rough terrain for me, approximately twelve miles, we had arrived. I would defintely need an extraction if things went badly.

Who am I kidding? If things go bad, I would have no chance for extraction.

The house was large as I expected. Surprisingly it had huge glass windows looking out on a river.

The door opened for me, I followed Eddie into the house taking in everything I could. There was a sitting room on the first floor, but smaller than expected. There was also a grand piano in a parlor next to it that I could barely make out. Please tell me this fucker doesn't play. I will never be able to stay awake.

"So … Is it what you expected?"

"No." I admitted. The sitting room would defintely be a place to plant a listening device.

"You were thinking of coffins and cobwebs?" Eddie asked, apparently amused. What the fuck did he think I would expect in a house full of vampires?

"Yeah a little."

"The kitchen is upstairs; everyone is home and waiting. Are you ready to officially meet them?"

What is with him and his fixation with official acts? These bitches have been staring at me for months. I didn't bother answering. I was tired of acting like stupid questions were smart and he was clever for thinking of them. Stone facade in place, I walked behind him.

Fuck he grabbed my hand. I fought back a shiver and dealt. Damn I hated his touch.

"Your heart beat is racing. Is it my touch?" he asked with the sweetest smile.

"We should go upstairs."

The monotone voice wins again. Yeah, it's your touch. You are a dead body and you are walking and talking and just grabbed my hand. I will be in therapy one day assuming I survive this.

I could make out voices and the sound of television. Sounded like the Food Network? I watched that once before realizing it was about cooking and not just ordering food.

Whoa.

Rosalie looked even hotter up close. I could look past the walking, talking dead body thing with her. Of course she was sneering like she just had to spend the day with Edward. Oh my God how do these vampires live with him? Surely, they can't all be as dull.

Oh fuck they were cooking. They were cooking what looked to be some sort of pasta at 9 AM. The one I assumed was Esme, since I had not met her yet, smiled at me. The good doctor was behind her with his eyes on the TV, cutting some vegetables.

Please tell me these vampires can cook. That would solve so many problems. I bet I could convince this wannabe mother to bring food over to my house every day.

"Bella this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

Mother? She had to be in her mid-twenties. I suppose she would be a replacement for Momma's boy because despite her youth she did look like the perfect Stepford wife.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella."

She was so happy she looked like she was going to burst. If she expects me to take her place as this fucker's mommy she was out of her damn mind. She could wipe his sparkly ass.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

As well? Isn't that what friendly people say? Hey there sexy, probably wouldn't work here.

"Of course you know Carlisle?"

"It is good to see you again Bella."

"You too Dr. Cullen."

"You're doing good Phoenix. Keep it up." Eagle informed me.

"Of course you have seen and heard about Emmett and Rosalie."

Emmett was too happy. Rosalie … Rosalie was seriously turning me on with her look of contempt.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Bella you have given us a reason to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle told me.

I wonder if they realize 9 AM isn't the proper time for pasta? Fuck it, I was hungry after vomiting up my casserole last night and missing breakfast.

"It's actually breakfast time." Edward pointed out.

Rosalie broke a salad bowl.

"That's great. Why did we cook this again?"

"No! It's fine. I am actually very hungry."

Rosalie walked off and I fought not to follow. She's dead Bella. It would be like getting off on a marble statue. But still...I've never tried that before.

"Don't worry about her Bella." Emmett told me. "She is just worried."

"I would never tell anyone about you guys." I stressed, even breaking the monotone voice for a bit of sincerity.

"We know. Rosalie is just concerned that since the two of you are public, it could hurt our family in the event this ends badly." Emmett blurted out.

Badly?

Oh yeah. I get taken out by blood drinking fairies.

"You mean I become the meal?"

"Bella."

Shut up Arial. I don't need you in my ear 24/7. I got this.

Judging by the shock on their faces perhaps I shouldn't have been so blunt.

They smiled of course so I guess I was okay.

The window wall of the kitchen opened and Alice and Jasper walked in from a tree branch outside. Damn she was graceful. Behind her was Jasper, back to Mr. Serious.

Mr. Serious my ass. That fucker looked stiff as a board and wouldn't even take a breath. He was a freaking android.

"Bella this is Alice." Edward offered completely ignoring his 'brother.'

Alice moved toward me quickly and I felt her cold lips on my cheek.

"She knows me Edward. Bella and I are going to be best friends!"

Not much of a fortune teller, are you? She was hot though, not as hot as Rosalie but I would give her a test ride if she was alive. For a short girl she looked like she had the most perky little breasts. She sort of reminded me of Ashley Greene if Ashley Greene put her hair in a meat grinder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Jasper gritted out.

"It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice said softly while rubbing his shoulder.

That's good to know. He offered his hand so I took it, taking note once again that his face was a stone, worse than mine. He never took a breath. It was like a statue suddenly began walking. I could seriously up my game watching this guy.

"Okay, Bella let me show you the rest of the house." Edward suggested, breaking the awkward silence. I never thought I would be glad to hear him speak but this wasn't a bad time. Everyone just stood there smiling. I tried; I really did but it just wasn't happening. Poker face is better than disgusted face so I guess it was best that way.

"This is so awkward." Arial said voicing my thoughts.

You should be here Arial. You have no idea.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all."

Edward grabbed my hand and practically pulled me out.

I saw a large living room with sofas and a giant flat screen TV. There appeared to be several game systems hooked up to it.

"That is our living room and entertainment area. We congregate there quite a bit."

"It looks … nice."

I needed to get a bug in there.

"Dad says try to place one under a sofa cushion." Arial told me.

Fine.

"The sofa looks very comfortable. Would you mind if I sat for a moment? I might be able to convince my father into buying a new one."

"Of course Bella."

I walked over and sat down. Of course Eddie sat right next to me. I had to get this fucker away.

"Edward I'm a little thirsty. Could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Of course!"

And he was gone. I grabbed the bug from my pocket, slipped that fucker under a cushion and brought my hand back up just in time, as Eddie entered the room with a glass of ice water. Even though his existence disgusted me, the idea of having a man servant to cater to my every demand was beginning to grow on me. Renee has to give a Phil a blowjob to get this sort of attention. All I have to do is ask.

"So what is Rosalie's problem with me? It can't just be that she is worries about me dying. She seems to hate me."

"Rosalie is jealous of you. She wants desperately to be human and hates what she is." Edward said sadly.

"So why doesn't she ki …"

"Bella!"

So suggesting suicide is not appropriate in polite company I suppose.

"What happened that made Carlisle change her if she didn't want to be a vampire?"

"That is her story to tell. I do my best to give everyone their privacy but of course it isn't easy."

Everyone has a story. I ask about Jasper and get told I don't want to know. I ask about Rosalie and basically get told its none of my business and she can tell me if she wants to.

"So how does one become a vampire? Do you have to be dying?"

"No … it doesn't matter. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure." Eddie sure didn't like that question. Holy shit does he think I want to sparkle? He must be out of his damn mind.

I followed him up the stairs to the third floor that appeared to be a long L shaped hallway. Every room we passed appeared to be a bedroom until the last room. It looked to be some sort of music room. I followed Eddie in and he looked at me expectantly.

"What room is this?"

"This is my bedroom."

"Where is your bed?"

"Oh … we don't sleep."

Holy shit.

"Ever?"

"No. We are unable to."

Wow, that sucks. I couldn't imagine not sleeping. I became tired just thinking about it.

I placed my hands in my pocket and lifted my shoulders a bit. Turning my back to him, I checked his CD's with one hand and the other slipped under his music shelf slipping the bug quietly underneath. My hand quickly grabbed another CD and I placed it back. I hoped he didn't see me. He was probably staring at my extremely covered ass wondering what kind of panties I was wearing.

Turning around slowly, to my relief, he was still smiling but said nothing.

What is with the awkward silence? Is it a dead guy thing?

"So what is in your CD player?" I asked just to break this awkward tension and take his mind off anything involving kissing me.

He walked over and pressed play.

Oh my God.

Elevator music.

"I hope you don't mind?"

"No …"

"Claire De Lune." Sasha informed me. I suppose she was a genius.

"Claire De Lune is great." I ventured. This seemed to make him extremely happy. Yay, I made my flaming bestie happy! Go Bella.

I hated this fucker.

Oh God, he was going to touch me again. He grabbed my hand and slipped his other one to my waist. Great.

"I don't dance." I tried.

"Hmmm. I could make you."

He pulled me up onto his feet and began moving. Way to assert your dominance bitch.

"You don't scare me." I told him truthfully.

"I could make you scared of me."

As if.

I could make you scared of me. Whatever. You may not realize it mind reader but your perfect existence is at an end.

At the end of the hall I noticed something I hadn't on the way up. A giant cross nailed to the wall.

'What is that?"

"Carlisle's cross. Carlisle was born just before Cromwell's rule in England. His father was an Anglican minister and took it upon himself to persecute those he considered vampires, werewolves and witches. One day Carlisle found a true vampire in the sewers of London. He led a group to kill the vampire. In the ensuing chaos Carlisle was bitten and left for dead in the streets of London. He hid in a potato cellar and managed not to scream for three days as he turned into a vampire. When he awoke, he realized what he was and tried to kill himself but was unable to do so. When he could no longer control his thirst, he attacked a deer and discovered he could live off the blood of animals. Carlisle spent the next hundred years or so perfecting his control. He is immune to the temptation of human blood now. This is how he is able to work as a doctor."

"Does that dumbass realize he just told you how to become a vampire? Also why can he tell you Carlisle's story but not anyone else's? He is such a fucking moron." Arial said, voicing my thoughts.

"So to become a vampire you have to be bitten?"

I suppose Edward didn't realize what he gave away judging by the look on his face.

"I … yes. Most vampires lack the ability to bite someone and stop drinking. After a person is bit, they undergo three days or so of unimaginable pain."

"So why did the vampire run?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did the vampire run? Carlisle and his band of vampire hunters obviously couldn't kill him if he was as strong and fast as you. It's not like at that time there was an internet or news cameras that would show what the vampire did. They were in the sewers of London, not even in public. Why not just kill them all?"

"Uh … I'm not sure."

"Did none of these people with Carlisle go back and look for him? Someone must have seen him bit right? If the pain was unimaginable, he must have at least moaned. No one thought to look in a potato cellar. No one ate potatoes for days? How did he pull that off?"

This story was full of holes. I have a feeling Carlisle was good at bullshit or these people were just dumber than I thought. Probably both.

"Perhaps we can visit Carlisle's office. He has quite the library. He can answer your questions better than I can."

Sounds like a great idea. If there was any place to put a listening device his office must be a prime target.

I followed Edward this time with my hands crossed behind my back and head down, hoping he would take a hint and not try to grab my hand.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Edward, Bella. What can I do for you?"

Carlisle was smiling but I knew he heard my questions.

"Bella was wanting more information on vampires. I thought you would be the best person to answer her questions."

"Of course but unfortunately I have to go to the hospital. I am terribly sorry Bella but perhaps another time? I hoped to spend the day here but another doctor is unable to make his shift. Edward why don't you show Bella some of the rare books I have?"

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"It was good to see you again Carlisle." I tried, pretending not to notice he was doing his best to get away from me. Yep, Carlisle was defintely full of shit.

Once he was gone Edward walked over to Carlisle bookshelves.

"Edward, I'm actually hungry. Could you check with Esme and see when lunch will be ready?" Breakfast but I doubt they could tell.

"Of course. Would you like another glass of water?"

"No, I will wait until lunch. Thank you for the offer though."

Edward was gone and I hurried to the bookshelves, placing a bug underneath the third shelf up.

I thought of placing a backup underneath Carlisle's desk but decided not to risk it. It was a good decision considering Edward was back in seconds.

"Lunch is actually ready love. Perhaps I can show you the books at a later time. Carlisle is more of an expert on the volumes than I am."

"Sounds great." I didn't want to look at a bunch of dusty, very old books no one reads in this century anyway.

Walking out, I checked the wall and saw a painting.

Carlisle and three other vampires. I could tell they were vampires because they looked like freaks.

"Is that Carlisle? Who are those guys with him?"

"Those are … they are three vampires Carlisle stayed with for a few years, long ago. They live in Italy. They are … it doesn't matter. Carlisle left them due to their constant requests for him to feed from what they consider our natural food source. Come, you need to eat."

Thank God Eddie can tell me when to eat. I may forget.

I learned a couple things at breakfast lunch. Never eat with vampires if you don't want to be stared at by said vampires and never eat food prepared by someone who could not taste it.

Emmett, Alice, Edward and Esme stared as I ate and tried to hold the scowl from my face. At least I didn't have to worry about weight gain considering I wouldn't be eating for the remainder of this mission for fear of vomiting.

Once I stuffed it all down, I offered to clean my own dishes knowing that Esme wouldn't let me. The gamble paid off and the plate was off the table before I could stand.

She has been trained well. If I called her Mommy, she would lick dirt off my feet. Of course her dead tongue would be cold.

"Bella, I have composed a melody for you. Would you like to hear it?"

Oh God no.

"Say yes." Arial instructed. She must have started her period. She was acting like a bitch today. Cramps were not her thing.

"Yes of course."

I followed him to the grand piano and sat on a couch near the very large instrument.

It must have been five minutes before I hear Arial's voice telling me to wake up because she could hear the snore I let out. I jerked up just as Edward finished and gave him a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to clear my throat. That was beautiful." I lied. Still, like his voice I could market it as a cure for insomnia.

"I am glad you like it. I have made a CD for you so you may listen to it anytime you like."

Yayyyy.

Next, we walked to the living area where Emmett was playing video games, Alice sat next to him and Jasper and Rose stood in the corner, far away from me.

I sat and watched Edward and Emmett play for the next hour.

This is what they do with eternity? Play video games and go to high school? Carlisle may be full of shit but at least he does something useful. I was never so glad I was not immortal. The idea of dying beat the idea of going to high school forever any day hands down.

I couldn't hold in a yawn and Edward suggested taking me home. It was the best idea I had heard in a while. He let me out in the drive and explained he would be taking a hunting trip and would be back in the morning to take me to school. Sounded like a plan I suppose. I reminded him to move slowly as he walked around to open my door since Charlie was home and he asked if I would like to introduce him to Charlie.

"No, he is probably tired. I'm thinking next Saturday?"

"Of course."

When Edward stepped out to walk around, I bent over and placed a bug under the passenger seat.

The door opened and he tried to kiss me. I softly patted him on the cheek before he got too close.

"You should probably get started on that hunting trip so you can hurry back by morning, right?"

"Of course Bella. I love you."

"I … love you." Yep, I was going to spew that pasta. I couldn't say what kind it was because of the horrible taste but I had a feeling it would taste worse coming up than it did going down.

Edward was gone and I walked in and said hi to Charlie who asked me where I had been.

"Bird watching Dad."

"Bird watching?"

"Yep."

"Sounds boring."

"Believe me it was. You hungry? I have a casserole I could heat up."

"That would be great Bella."

Asshole. How about no I had a relaxing day of fishing while you were out, let me handle turning on the oven. Still I suppose I could touch the oven. I needed a bottle of water to wash my mouth out regardless. I briefly debated playing Edward's CD to help me take a nap but decided to spend the time with Charlie instead. My appetite was gone but he seemed to like whatever this crap was Jack baked up.

"This food is delicious Bells. How do you do it?"

"I wish I knew Dad. It just kind of happens."

"You have a real talent for this."

"Thank you."

He could be sweet when he tried. We sat in the living room watching the news when he received a call.

Judging by his face it wasn't good.

"I'll be right there."

"What's up Dad?" he looked very pale and I was actually worried for him.

"A friend of mine named Waylon was killed. He had gone fishing about twenty miles from here. It looks like an animal attack."

"Oh my God." Animal attack my ass. I remembered what Eddie said about visitors. They must be very close.

"Like I said Bella, you aren't in Arizona anymore."

Charlie walked over to his desk and brought out my can of pepper spray that would be absolutely no use.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Dad. How about …"

Before I could suggest a gun, Charlie interrupted me.

"Please Bella. Just to make your old man feel better."

Fuck it. I already had a gun and I knew it wouldn't work against the animals that were attacking.

I took it and he smiled but it didn't last long. I guess this guy was close to Charlie. Maybe they went to some sort of fish fetish anonymous group together.

"I have to leave and I will probably be late. I'm meeting some guy named Connolly from the Fish and Games Department. Apparently, I will be helping his investigation. I hope he isn't an ass … never mind, I will see you later. Night baby."

Charlie left after I told him to be careful. As soon as the door was closed …

"Connolly?"

"Yeah, my guy. He is going to stick close to your Dad and make sure no vampires can get him alone. I'm guessing these are the visitors Ed was talking about. I've been tracking them all over the State."

"How is he going to protect my Dad if we don't even know how to hurt these things?"

"He will improvise, it's what he is best at. If anyone can figure out how to kill something it's him, so relax. How many listening devices did you place? I'm picking up sound from three."

"I got four planted, one in Ed's room, one in Carlisle's office, one under the sofa cushion of the living room and one in Ed's car. Can you really pick up the one under the sofa cushion?"

"These you can. Good job Phoenix."

"Thanks. Edward will be out hunting tonight so hopefully I can puke up the pasta and relax."

"Yeah he hasn't left yet. He is apparently in his room." Jack told me.

"How do you know?"

"You don't want to know how I know. Let's just say it probably won't be long before he leaves."

"He's beatin his meat Bella. Probably got your scent all over that place." Ty informed me.

I hated Ty. And I wanted to vomit again.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower and chill. Please tell Arial to text me."

"Sure thing kid."

My shower was fine, my stomach was still rumbling but thankfully the pasta was able to evacuate my system from the correct end. Kicked back on my bed I waited for Arial to text. She was probably hanging out in the hot tub. The two of us needed to get to La Push soon. I needed some R&R.

My window slid open.

"Hi Ed …what are you doing here" I asked. This wasn't good.

"What's the problem Bella?" Sasha asked.

"Jasper?"

"Yep."

He was different. He wasn't so stiff. He actually looked relaxed and even smiled. He moved quickly over to my rocking chair and had a seat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Not an ounce of fear." he said, almost to himself.

"Do you want to frighten me? Is that why you are here?"

"No I actually just wanted to say hi and introduce myself."

"I met you today remember?"

"You really didn't. Eddie didn't want you around me because he was afraid I might eat you. He thinks I'm dangerous."

"Are you?"

"You bet your ass I am kid." he told me but not in an intimidating fashion. He was very amused at something. I also noticed now that he didn't appear to be in pain, he had a bit of a southern accent when he spoke.

"I would have told you I planned to visit but my wife may have seen. She isn't good with split second decisions. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Any reason why you didn't want your wife to know you were here? Won't Edward see this in your head?"

"It would surprise you how easy it is to get around Edward's mind reading ability. You simply have to think of other things that he does his best to ignore and then your subconscious thoughts are hidden. I have suspected in the past that he can turn it on and off when he wants, he just prefers not to. He is a bit nosey. Besides your blood, the draw to someone he can't read is a temptation he can't pass up. There is something I need to warn you about though."

"What would that be?" I didn't like where this was going.

"When a vampire falls in love, it's forever. A vampire becomes fixated on someone and that is it for them. Eddie has fallen for you. He will probably never turn you because he is too much of a control freak to let you be an equal to him but he won't let you go."

Oh shit.

"It doesn't matter. l …l…love him."

"You can't even say it without stuttering. I have had a fake blank look forever kid. We recognize our own. Now can I ask you a few questions? If you don't mind?"

"Of course. I'm an open book."

"Thank you. Of course I could just make you feel like bein real honest but I don't want to cheat."

"Cheat?"

"Bella watching you is the most fun I have had in decades. So first question, have you always been a lesbian or did Edward turn you into one? Because if he did that would be the greatest thing I have ever heard."

Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck." Jack concurred. Looks like one of the Cullens isn't a dumbass.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm kidding. You haven't known Edward long enough to turn you gay, so I'm guessing you have always known."

"Why do you think I'm gay?" I tried.

"Because when you look at Edward you feel disgust, and when you look at Emmett and I you feel nothing, no interest at all despite the enhanced attractiveness being a vampire comes with. Now when you look at Alice you felt a bit of humor and attraction. With Rosalie, I'm pretty sure you would throw her against a wall and rip her clothes off if you could. You not only emit lust but your scent takes on a certain flavor if you know what I mean. Edward is stupid enough to think it is because you are aroused by him. Also Angela Weber wants you so badly it nearly hurts her. I'm not sure what you did to her on that trip to La Push but it defintely caught her attention. So I can't figure out why a lesbian is interested in Edward. But I don't want you to tell me."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling completely vulnerable at this moment and not liking it a damn bit.

"See, I come at you with accusations and you get pissed off. Any normal girl would be shaking in her panties right now."

"Who says I'm wearing any?"

If the games up I suppose there is no reason to hide.

"There is the real Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Fuck you robot boy. Why don't you want to know?"

"Because it is so much fun watching you play that fool. Having him make Emmett bring your food at lunch was classic. At first, I thought maybe you were just a gold digger and decided to go after the only single guy in the family. Then as Eddie slipped more and more you seemed to take it with such acceptance, I realized it was more. I thought of bringing up my suspicions to the family but I received a call from a friend of mine. He told me it was too late and to get on your good side. He tends to get nonspecific feelings. I don't know what too late means and I don't know what a 17 year old girl like yourself could possibly be up too but I will figure it out. Until then don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"So this is a game to you?"

"Isn't it a game to you?"

"I assure you this is no game."

"Don't say a word Bella, we are almost there." Jack whispered.

"Stay back." I told Jack.

"Stay back? Bella I won't come any closer. You really have no reason to be afraid of me." Jasper told me.

"Not according to Edward." I tried.

"Edward knows what I want him to know. I did have another friend of mine look into you though. Charlie Swan really is your father, so I guess it's a coincidence that you just happened to move here near a coven of vampires. But what I can't understand is what else he found out. You Bella Swan were All District in volleyball your sophomore year of high school and then suddenly were homeschooled after your mother moved to Florida for half the year and wind up here. Why didn't you come at the start of school? Why are you acting like you can't play a sport or walk for that matter without stumbling over air? You are a black belt in two types of martial arts, aikido and Jeet Kune Do, an art that takes incredible balance and speed. You are a member of a gun club in Phoenix and won several junior combat shooting competitions between seventh grade and your sophomore year. The only girl who ever beat you was a girl named Arial Webb right?"

"I knew her." I said cautiously.

"Anyway I just want to say hi and I hope we can be friends. Maybe one day you will tell me what you are and I will tell you what I really am. I'm sure Eddie would never share my past with you. Too bloody for a sweet girl of your fragile nature, right?"

"Yep. I'm fragile." I tried.

"Bullshit. Look my wife is determined to be your best friend. She likes to shop so she will be dragging you along. You two may wind up in a dressing room together. Please don't attempt to have sex with her."

"I make no promises." I told him. He wants to play, we can play.

"That's all I can ask. Of course she isn't as good at hiding her thoughts as I am. It would be a shame for all the hard work you have put into becoming exactly the kind of girl Eddie can't resist to go to waste. Take care Bella. I plan to have fun watching you. Let's keep this visit to ourselves. Edward won't be here tonight but if you could spray some air freshener to hide my scent, I would appreciate it."

Then Jasper Hale was out my window and gone. I ran to the window and checked but he was nowhere to be found. It didn't mean he wasn't out there; he was just nowhere to be found.

"Stay back Jack. No telling where he might be." I whispered.

"That's it. Pack your shit. You know what, forget it. Don't pack. I'm driving by and you are getting in the damn car and I am getting you out of here. You hate those clothes anyway."

"No you aren't Jack. He knows something is going on and isn't going to tell. His friend told him it was too late and he wants to be my friend. We could turn him. This could be a huge break for us if he is serious."

"If he isn't?"

"He could have killed me tonight." I pointed out. "Let's just roll with it and see where it takes us."

"Bella your cover is blown."

"No it isn't."

"You are in danger. Arial is freaking out. Sasha is scared, hell even Hawk is concerned and you know he hates you."

"This is important Jack. We are riding this out. Don't get cautious now. We knew this was dangerous. It's too late. We are seeing this through."

My gun may not work against these fuckers but Jasper Hale may have become my greatest weapon.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11

What a shit storm this day has turned out to be. Okay, it wasn't bad. Jack calmed down enough to stay out of my ear most of the day but Edward was up my ass most of the day. Every time I turned around between classes he was there. During gym he sat next to me, talking the entire me about shit nobody would care about. What the fuck did I care about the symbolism of the knocking at the door in Macbeth? Had he ever considered Shakespeare may have not meant for there to be any symbolism? Maybe he just thought it would be cool so he put it in there, not knowing hundreds of years later academics would be writing papers on a stupid play.

Thankfully Sasha was there to walk me through that one. In biology he kept asking me to go to his fucking meadow. I made excuse after excuse not to go. He wouldn't take no for an answer until Arial came to my rescue with a brilliant plan. I took her advice and explained to Edward that I was about to start my monthly cycle and was concerned about my 'scent' bothering him.

He agreed and dropped the subject quickly.

Now I had a guest for dinner.

An unwanted smart ass guest.

Charlie brought home his new coworker.

Jason fucking Connolly.

Seeing him up close I could tell he was every bit an alpha male and every bit a prick. He quickly proved this to be true.

"Wow this pasta tastes great Bella."

"Thank you, Jason."

"When did you have the time to make this?"

"Bella is very organized. She cooks several meals on Sunday while I am out fishing usually and freezes them for the week so she can concentrate on her studies." Charlie explained with a bit of pride.

"It tastes just like a dish an old friend of mine used to make. He is a hell of a cook. So what sort of spices did you use in the sauce?"

Spices?

Charlie was looking at me now as well.

Shit, he expected an answer.

"Secret family recipe. I'm afraid if I told you I would have to kill you." Gladly.

Charlie chuckled a bit.

"Good luck with that." Jason said, smirking.

I hated him. At this point I would have rather had Gavin here. Even Hawk, God help me.

"So Jason what made you join the Federal Fish and Games Department?" Charlie asked.

Yeah Jason, why don't you tell us?

"Funny story, I had just gotten out of the military and an old friend called me. He explained that his very young niece had been hiking in some territories that were known to have animal attacks. Pretty vicious animal attacks, kinda like the ones you are dealing with Charlie. Anyway, he asked me to look after her, so I started following her on her hikes. Of course soon enough she ran into some pretty big bears, dangerous as hell. Being stupid, she thought she could take them on instead of running like she should have. I saved her of course, it's kind of my thing, and I found I liked the work. I joined up and have been at it ever since."

"Well thankfully that girl had you looking out for her." Charlie said.

"Maybe if you had stepped back that little girl could have handled herself and wouldn't have needed a man to rescue her." I mentioned, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, well I got a feeling her uncle didn't realize just how far over her head she was. I would say she was more stupid than brave."

"Maybe you should go fu …"

"So what branch of the military were you in Jason?" Charlie asked, cutting off my advice before I could deliver it.

"I was in the Navy."

"So you were a soldier?" I asked sweetly.

Jack hated when he was called a soldier. I'm a Seal, blah, blah, blah.

"I was a Seal actually."

"Like the cute little mammals with the flippers?"

"No, like in special ops."

"That's very impressive Jason." Charlie said, with stars in his eyes.

"What did you do that was so special?"

"Bella!"

"What Dad? I just want to know. I don't know anything about the life of soldiers. I'm curious."

"I conducted missions behind enemy lines that were considered very dangerous." Jason said, practically holding back a growl.

"How manly of you."

Bitch.

"Thankfully you won't ever have to know about that danger Bella."

"Why is that, Jason?"

"Women aren't allowed in combat roles in the military." he said grinning.

I was going to kill this bitch. This is who Jack sends to watch my father? An arrogant little dick like him.

"Bella would you calm down?"

Go fuck yourself Jack.

"Bella wouldn't be enlisting anyway. She has problems with balance, right baby?"

Try to take me one on one dad and I will show you balance when your ass hits the floor.

"Jason you need to get out of there. I think Cullen is coming that way. He is in his car anyway." Jack informed us. I hadn't realized Connolly was on the same frequency I was.

"Charlie this has been a pleasure but I really need to go. Reports to file and such."

"Oh that's a shame, Jason. But I guess if you have to go you have to go." I said sadly, jumping for joy inside. Damn I wanted to kick his ass.

"Maybe we could do this again Jason, since you will be here for a while until we can get these attacks taken care of." Charlie offered, while I stifled a growl.

"That would be great Charlie. I would love to come one weekend and watch Bella work her magic in the kitchen."

Gun accidents are a tragedy but regrettably they do happen. Fact of life he was about to find out.

I went to the bedroom and started the shower in case Eddie decided to risk my life by dropping in on me when I was on my fake period.

"I want to speak to Arial."

"Bella, I realize he can come across a little rough but…"

"I want to speak to Arial now Jack."

He sighed but I heard my besties voice after a few seconds.

"Hi Bells."

"Did you know he was coming?"

"Of course. He has been staying here with the rest of the team. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Oh God, I wanted to vomit. It had been a recurring theme lately. Forks has given me involuntary bulimia on top of the therapy I would need for the rest of my life due to being kissed by a walking talking corpse with a penis. If it was Rosalie, I could look past the whole I'm dead thing.

"You can't seriously think he is attractive Arial."

"Please, even a raging lesbian like yourself has to admit he has a certain appeal."

"He would be more appealing with a bullet hole in his head. How can you think he is hot? He is an arrogant dick!"

"You should see him with a cowboy hat on." she sighed.

"Arial …"

"He has the prettiest eyes, and his body, you should see him work out Bella. His abs are to die for."

"Arial …"

"You should be nicer to him. He is trying to keep Charlie safe and he is worried about you. He thinks we should pull you out and so do I. These people are freaky and you are risking your cover being blown everyday by this Jasper guy."

"I have a job to do. What would you do?"

Silence.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Its' worth the risk. You will understand when we are partying our asses off at the college of our choice cruising around in a Corvette. This is important to our future sex lives no matter how poor your choices in that regard are."

"Whatever Bella. We aren't going to have a future if you get killed."

"Then you can run off with Connolly and reproduce more pigs like him. I'm going to take a shower; can you ask Sasha to listen in?"

"No Bella."

Fuck it. It was worth a try.

Edward never did visit that night. At least he didn't let me know. Jack told me before I went to bed that his car was back at the mansion but he didn't exactly need that.

The next morning he was waiting for me in the drive. Ughh.

He drove me to school with that dopey grin on his face while I stared out the window and considered what I wanted for lunch today.

Handing my lunch order to Edward he stopped me before I could exit the minivan.

"Bella, Alice would like you to sit with the family today. Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course Edward." I mean why not, I already walked into a den of Bambi killers. Sitting around and being stared at again while I ate couldn't be much worse.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something Edward, if it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Of course Bella."

"Yesterday, my apple was a bit warm, at least room temperature anyway. Could you select one from the bottom, closer to the ice? I like them cool and crisp, not luke arm and soft."

"I am so sorry Bella. I will make sure any fruit is the correct temperature. Do you need any medication today?"

Say what?

"Medication for what Edward?"

"For your condition? I realize cramping cannot be pleasant. Fortunately your scent is absolutely no stronger than before so I can spend the night with you. Carlisle mentioned Midol?"

Fuck.

"I'm good Edward. Let's get to class."

At lunch I sat with the Cullen collective drawing stares once again. It was one thing to draw the attention of Edward Cullen but to be allowed to sit at the cult table was another history making even in Fork's High school history.

"Bella, we have to go shopping this weekend! How about Saturday?" Alice asked.

Fuck. Of course if I played hard to get but let her have her way eventually I could defintely start dressing better. Jack couldn't be angry about that. Based on Alice's clothes she appeared to have somewhat of any eye.

Plus I could probably see her naked in a dressing room.

I chanced a quick glance at Jasper whose face remained stony as usual.

"Yeah I guess."

"That is so great! Maybe we could have a sleep over some time? We could watch movies and do our nails and makeovers and anything else girls do at sleepovers."

Sleepover?

I don't sleep over at my girlfriends' houses after sex. Most of them were cuddlers and I preferred my space. Plus I hated anyone's morning breath in my face when I woke up.

I bet Angela would be a cuddler. Ugh, I may have to rethink that whole mission. She would probably want me to tell her I loved her. She had stage 4 clinger written all over her.

Yeah Jack is right. I probably should stay away from that one.

But I could be so good for her…and so bad.

Focus Bella.

"I'm not sure about how Charlie would feel about that Alice. He can be kind of strict."

Or he would if he paid any attention to the world around him.

"I would bet I can talk him into it."

Fuck she just spaced out.

"Yes he would definitely be fine with it. I can be quite charming." she told me and winked.

I bet she could. Her face would look so cute between my legs.

Jasper just cleared his throat.

I looked at Edward who seemed upset.

"Jasper if you could excuse yourself, I would be grateful." Edward told him. I looked at him in confusion as Jasper left.

"He is hungry. His thoughts immediately turned to feeding. He needs to hunt." Edward explained.

Oh, okay. Sounds to me like Mr. Hale wouldn't mind seeing his wife's face between my legs either. Too bad for him I don't perform for audiences.

"I was hoping I could meet your father this weekend Bella."

Oh yeah.

"Sounds good. How about Saturday before I go shopping with Alice?"

Maybe he wouldn't have time to try and kiss me again.

"That is a great idea Bella. We could go to my home and you and Alice can leave from there. I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you."

"Great…"

"So what shall we do Friday night?"

What the fuck? Does this idiot think when couples date they spend every waking moment with each other?

"I actually have plans Friday night." I told him, screaming with glee inside at the crushed look on his face.

"I see. May I ask what they are?"

That is a good question.

"I'm going to La Push." Arial and I needed a break.

That brought silence to the table.

"What? I realize you guys can't go to La Push because of your treaty or whatever but it's not like there are any werewolves around. That was a long time ago … right?"

No one said anything for a few moments.

"Of course there is nothing to be afraid of Bella. I just don't like you being somewhere I cannot protect you."

Protect me? Fucking protect me!? Is his name Edward Connolly?

"Calm down, Bella." Jack told me.

"Edward, I have spent 17 years without your protection. I think I will be fine for one night."

"Of course love."

God, I hated when he called me that. Maybe I should start calling him pookie?

"Good. Rosalie how is your fake lunch?"

Oh there is that glare of hatred I love so much. C'mon you sexy bitch, take me now. I fucking dare you.

"I'm leaving." she settled for. I should follow. No, let her stew.

After lunch I had a bit of surprise waiting for me in my locker.

A letter folded up on top of my biology book. I had never seen his handwriting but I didn't need to recognize it to know who would leave this.

'Bella,

Here is what I can't understand. I think you were sent here because your relationship with your father would give you an excuse to appear without suspicion. What I don't get is how whoever sent you knew your mind couldn't be read? That can't be a coincidence. How would anyone know that or about mind readers in general? You were defintely sent here to spy on us but by who and why? Do you know a mind reader Bella? Do you work for the Volturi? I doubt it, you aren't their style but I'm not going to dismiss it. I'm getting closer.'

PS

Judging by your scent and emotions could you please stop thinking of molesting my wife while I am there? You nearly caught me by surprise and I really don't think either of us would want Eddie reading my thoughts, do we?

Major Whitlock

Perv.

Major Whitlock? Who the fuck was that?

Who were the Volturi?

I bent my head as close to my locker as possible and whispered.

"Jack you need to see if you can find out anything about a Volturi. Hale is considering the possibility I am spying for them. They must be vampires, maybe a rival coven."

"On it. Sasha just said they may have something to do with the Volterra village in Italy."

Italy?

"Hey Jack, didn't Eddie tell us that Carlisle spent some time in Italy with vampires?"

"Yep. See if you can get any more information about them."

"Cool. Also this is going to sound weird but try to dig up any information on a Major Jasper Whitlock. Something tells me he hasn't been in the military for a long time."

"Whitlock?"

"He signed his note Major Whitlock."

"Vivian you get that? Great, we will let you know when we find something Bella. Stay low."

Eddie was back at my house that night waiting in my room while I ate and visited with my observant police chief father who had no idea a boy practically lived full time in my room. Thankfully Eddie didn't try to touch me on my bed after I explained my thoughts on it being disrespectful to my father and he certainly hadn't tried to kiss me either.

He did help me sleep though. His voice was sort of like a PBS documentary you turn to for background noise. Very quiet and smooth dialogue saying nothing of any interest that would keep you up. Only once did his voice not put me to sleep, and I had to ask him to please refrain from speaking so I could listen to his lullaby crap. That damn thing was guaranteed to make you forget you were sleeping next to a corpse and fall off into dreamland.

Despite my best efforts I learned nothing of vampires outside of Eddie. He refused to even speak of the ones in the area who were killing people left and right. Charlie and Connolly had gone to investigate another animal attack scene twenty miles from here last night. He certainly would not tell me anymore about the Italians, but I knew without a doubt that he was afraid of them.

Finally Friday arrived.

Edward begged me not to go to La Push.

"Alice has not received any visions of you in La Push. She has been receiving quite a few visions of you lately Bella. They seem to increase the closer the other vampires come to town. But she sees nothing of you in La Push. Please stay here so I can protect you."

"Edward, I appreciate your worry, I do. But I already made a promise to a friend, and I would hate to break that promise."

"What friend?"

"His name is John. He is the son of Billy Black, Charlie's best friend? The guy in the wheelchair?"

"You are going to see another male, Bella?"

"No, I am going to help the son of a friend of my fathers. He is quite a bit younger than I am and has been having difficulty with his math work. I told Dad I would help him with his work while Dad visits Billy. Relax Edward. Jealousy is unbecoming and you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm the one who is ordinary and you are so perfect. I should be the jealous one."

I practiced saying that in the shower over and over. As long as I pretend it is Sasha, I am speaking to I can pull it off.

"Bella you have nothing to be jealous of! I love you. I will love you forever."

Uh…

Forever?

Jasper's words came back to me.

"Edward you can't say that. We haven't been dating that long."

"Bella … love is different for vampires. When one of us falls in love that is it. The object of our affection becomes our whole world. There is no other. I will never leave you Bella."

Never?

This fucker had to die. He really wasn't a bad guy once you got past the pompous behavior, the self-obsession, the ironic inferiority complex, the depression, the classical music fetish, poor tastes in automobiles and the controlling tendencies, plus the …

Okay he was a pretty bad guy. He had to die.

I rolled up into La Push wondering what excuse I would give Eddie when I am sure he discovered Charlie was not going to Billy's. I'll just plead confusion. He believes anything. The idiot couldn't tell I wasn't on my period. I was a bit nervous about when I was actually due next week. Have to think on that one a bit.

Pulling into the First Beach parking lot I saw my partner in crime, sitting in a black sedan … being driven by Hawk.

Fuck no!

"Jack you said we would have privacy! Remember?"

"I said I wouldn't have Hawk up your asses. He is still going to be there. He is her bodyguard Bella. There are killers around in case you didn't remember who I doubt would give a damn about some ancient treaty."

"And what the fuck do you think he is going to do if we see vampires? Have you figured out a way to kill them?"

"No, we have nothing to study. But if vampires show up, Hawk would cut himself and attack them to give you and Arial time to run."

Damn.

"Hawk would do that?"

"He has been her bodyguard since she was 12. He loves her and yeah, he would die for her. He'd die for you as well. I realize you see him as the pain in the ass you have to sneak around to get into trouble with Arial but she loves him and he loves her. He loves you believe it or not."

"Jack, he hates me."

"He respects you. He likes your balls, told me so himself. He won't bother the two of you. Walk the beach, get drunk with the bottle Arial thinks I didn't notice that she took, do whatever, just stay safe and he will stay in the car. Promise."

Fine.

I walked over and Arial rushed out of the car into my arms.

"I still want to cry every time I see you like this. I can't believe how Dad is making you dress."

"It will be okay. We will get past this and move on."

"I hope so. Dad better figure out a way to kill these fuckers or you are going to have a fairy stalker for the rest of our lives."

I looked at Hawk who had rolled down the window.

"Stay." I told him.

"Nice to see you too, Swan."

"Stayyyy …" I told him again. This worked on a Doberman once who was loose in the neighborhood. You have to show them you aren't scared and they have to obey.

"Get out of here. Arial hit the panic button on your phone if vampires attack the bait and I will come to get you. Don't go far from the beach please. I have been instructed to stay in the car but I will not take a chance with her safety. Got it Swan?"

"Sounds like somebody hasn't had his steroids today. Relax big dog. We will be fine."

"Bye Dan." Arial told him and walked over to hug him through the window. He handed her a backpack which I'm assuming had her gun and a bottle of Jim Beam in it.

Once we were away, I took out my earbuds and hooked up to my I Phone. Placing one bud in my Jack ear, I was ready to roll. I could barely hear him complaining over the music. It was nice.

"You packing?"

"Yeah, lot of good it would do us." I said sadly. I hated that there were things in this world I couldn't kill with a gun. The thought was depressing.

"True, but I just had my nails done and if we are assaulted by locals, I plan to shoot them. I am not fucking up these nails. It took Sasha and I all day in Port Angeles to find a decent salon."

"You know what I would do to be able to visit a salon right now?" I asked, irritated.

"Sorry. So what do you want to do?"

"It's not raining. Let's head into the little residential area and see if there is anything worth a damn there."

I was pretty sick of the beach. The ocean tempted me and the overcast cloud and miserable weather mocked me.

We walked for a while, discovering there was no police station, there were only a grocery store, diner and medical clinic as far as business, along with a couple gift shops, and not much else. A lot of small wooden house littered the residential section of the reservation. I briefly considered hiking but Arial really wasn't dressed for it.

Then she saw him.

"Lookie, lookie."

"What about him?"

"Of course you wouldn't notice. For us in the heterosexual world he is called a prime specimen."

He had a certain appeal. Dark short hair, slightly muscular and about six foot tall, cocky grin on his face, dressed in a soaked white t shirt and jeans over black boots. He was leaned up against the side of the diner looking at us.

"So what is your plan? Impress him with your vast sexual knowledge?"

"I may not have your experience ho, but I know what I'm doing. Cover my six and watch me work."

So I followed Arial prepared to watch her fall on her face as she tried to seduce this guy.

"Hey there you two. Name is Paul. You girls don't look like you belong here."

I was about to tell him where he belonged before Arial beat me to the punch.

"Shut up. Are you single?"

Paul seemed a bit surprised.

"Uh … yeah. I'm not really a relationship kind of guy."

"Perfect. You live alone?"

"No … but my Dad is away a lot. He is a logger and is gone for a while, my house is the brown roofed one across the street three houses over. So I guess…"

Looks like lover boy was caught for a loop. I admit I was impressed with Arial.

"You have condoms?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Well I have a body to die for that hasn't been taken care of in a long time. Lead the way to your place."

The look of shock on Paul's face would have been funny if I hadn't had the same look of shock on mine. Meaning of course my face didn't change but the muscles strained from wanting to.

"Bella I'll be back in fifteen. If I'm not, come get me and kill the bastard."

Arial took another look at Paul.

"Better make it thirty."

Well.

Little sister has grown up a bit. She must be really bored. Hope he isn't too big. She has only had sex once and it was a while ago. In a house as crowded as her's is I would bet she doesn't get a lot of alone time either.

So what to do?

"Bella you can take the bud out of your ear. Please take the bud out of your ear."

I did as I was instructed. That was one voice I never turned down.

"Hey Sasha."

"Jack isn't listening. I have the ear com and I hid the others. If Jack needs me, he can call my cell. I'm the only one in your ear today."

"What about asshole?"

"Which asshole Bella?"

"My dinner guest? He heard Jack the other night."

"He has a removable com."

"I thought they didn't have those. Why the hell does he get to remove his and I don't?"

"Because he isn't as close to vampires as you so it doesn't have to be as quiet. Also because Jack knew you would take yours out whenever you thought of doing something incredibly stupid…"

"I prefer incredibly brave."

"Incredibly stupid. Regardless Jack isn't listening and I will give you privacy. Hawk is in the car. I will do my best to ignore what I just saw."

Oh shit.

"You saw … Arial."

"Yes and if Jack finds out he is going to be angry and force me to kill him. Please tell me she plans to use condoms before I put three rounds through his door."

"Yes she is and where are you?"

"You'll never see me Bella. Relax and have fun. I'm around but I won't interfere. Just make sure both of you aren't doing anything stupid."

"Like random sex with strangers?"

"I said I would do my best to forget that. I will be having a talk with her though. I understand her need to experiment but she could experiment with the wrong guy one day and be forced to kill him. Despite what you two believe covering up dead bodies is not easy."

Damn.

"Okay, well I guess I will go to the diner and have coffee. If you get tired of stalking us from the tree line come down and join us."

"It's better if I'm not seen. If anybody on that reservation like Jake asks, Aral is your cousin visiting from Phoenix."

She was so bad ass, the one woman on Earth I would let tie me up.

Walking into the diner I made a straight line for the counter and ordered a black coffee. It would get me wired enough until Arial was done with her boy toy.

I felt it.

Someone was watching me. I just knew it.

I turned quickly and saw a beautiful bronze skinned goddess sitting at a booth. Her eyes instantly went to mine but I knew she had been staring at my ass.

Grabbing my coffee I walked over to her. To her credit her eyes never left mine. She was beautiful, long raven black hair, a low cut tight red top showing very nice cleavage and dark, smoky eyes.

"My name is Bella. Since you were staring at my ass I am going to go ahead and have a seat with you. Maybe you could stand later and let me return the favor." I said quietly. Who knew what anybody around here knew about anybody. Didn't want to out her by accident.

"Hello Bella. My name is Emily. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here Emily. I appreciate you not denying you were staring at my ass."

"Despite your best efforts to hide your body you are a bit hard not to stare at. Since you didn't turn away in disgust and instead walked over, I am assuming you are gay?"

"We recognize our own, don't we?"

This was the most interesting development that has happened since I have come to Forks. Even more interesting than vampires.

"You live around her?" I asked, hoping.

"No, I live at the Makah Reservation about two hours from here. I am here visiting my cousin, Leah. She has been going through a rough time. We are very close so of course I came over when she called."

"That's nice of you. What problems is she having?" I asked like I cared.

"Fucking men of course. Her fiancé disappeared for weeks and she had no idea where he was. Then he shows back up without an explanation and refuses to be near her."

"Fucking men. He was probably fucking some girl in Vegas."

"That's what I think. Anyway he is coming to see her tonight and she is afraid he is going to break up with her so she wants me there."

"Drama huh? So does she know you are a lesbian?"

"God no. No one does. My Rez isn't very open minded and neither is my family."

"That's too bad."

I sipped my coffee while she put her lips around the straw in her soda and met my eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she told me suddenly.

"Okay…"

"The bathroom is only big enough for two people and it has a lock on the door. Feel like going with me?"

Fuck yes.

We walked to the back and turned a corner. She went in first. The bathroom had only one stall but it was petty spacious in front of the sink. The counter looked sturdy. I locked the door. When I turned, she already had her shirt off and was unhooking her bra.

I attacked.

Crashing my lips on hers I practically ripped the hook off her bra and grabbed her full beautiful breasts with both hands. Damn she was hot. I missed this. I hadn't felt any tits other than my own in forever.

Her tongue invaded my mouth and my God did she taste good. She must have been drinking cherry coke.

Her hands went to my jeans and they were around my knees. Panties ripped to the floor and she was inside me.

Oh damn I was ready. I managed to take my hands off her amazing tits and unbutton her jeans. She had already kicked her shoes off as I discovered when I dragged them down her feet. She stepped out of them completely naked and to my surprise spun me around and pushed me against the counter. I kicked off my shoes while she pulled my two shirts off and wiggled out of my jeans, while her fingers worked magic on my clit and inside me.

"Up on the counter, now." she practically growled.

Her free left hand squeezed my ass cheek and I jumped up, spreading my legs. Her fingers slipped off my pussy causing me to whimper until her face was buried between my legs.

"Shhh. I know it's going to be hard but you are going to have to be quiet. Can you do that Bella?"

"Fuck yes." I whispered. I would do just about anything right now that she asked.

It wasn't sexy but I grunted when her tongue hit my pussy and her hands tweaked my nipples at the same time.

Oh God I started grinding into her and couldn't stop. I grabbed her hair and pressed her closer to me.

It had been so long. I felt it… I missed it and I needed it. She pinched both of my nipples hard and then stood up, kissing me again. Her hand dropped to my pussy and one hand was pinching and the other was rubbing so hard.

"Cum for me Bella."

That was it. It hit me hard and fast and the only reason I didn't scream was because my tongue was mixed with hers and her lips cut off any loud noise I could make.

I desperately tried to control my breathing and stop the tremors, the waves of pleasure cascading over my body were causing, so I could focus on the task at hand.

She took stepped back and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her ass.

"Up on the counter." I growled. She gave me a sly grin and I was glad to see her lips were glistening. Emily sat down on the counter and I was pleased to see she only has a slight strip of hair over her pussy, almost like a compass marker.

God, she tasted good. I used one hand on her and found her clit with my tongue, nibbling with just my lips. Teeth weren't needed. She was soaked and tasted so good.

I shoved three fingers in and had no problems at all. She gasped.

"Oh shit Bella."

I know right? I need to start carrying a vibrator next to my gun.

My other hand dropped between my legs and I found my favorite spot. I was determined to get off one more time before this was over. She wrapped her hands in my hair but didn't pull. She did squeeze her thighs together securing me to her pussy even tighter. Both my hands were moving quicker and my tongue was going so fast I doubted a vampire could keep up with it. I opened my mouth a bit wider and took long strokes when out of nowhere she fucking came all over me.

That set me off and I came at the same time, moaning into her pussy. To her credit she managed to stay quiet but a quick looked showed her to be shivering all over and her bronze skin was radiating heat. I gently kissed both her nipples and then her lips.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that." I told her.

"Same here. Damn you have serious skill, girl."

"So do you. I need to go collect a friend of mine. Let me get dressed and leave first."

"No problem. I need a moment to collect myself."

After I was dressed, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nice to meet you Emily."

"You too Bella."

Walking out I saw the sweetest little old lady outside the door. I suppose she was waiting for the bathroom.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm great now. My friend needs another moment. She will be right out I'm sure."

"Your friend?"

"Yes ma'am. She was a great help. Have a nice day."

Walking across the street, I saw Arial walking out of Paul's house. She would have to brush her hair before she went back to Daddy.

Oh fuck the guy was following her. I moved quicker.

She met me in the street. With a look she knew.

"What the hell happened to you?" she whispered. "How did you managed to get laid in that amount of time, here of all places?"

"Just lucky, I guess. I was due some good luck. You have a straggler."

Dumbass walked up to us.

"Hey, can I call you at least?"

"I'm just here visiting my cousin Bella here. I don't live anywhere around here Peter." Arial explained.

"Paul."

"What?"

"My name is Paul. Please let me call you at least. I don't care where you live."

Arial patted Paul on the cheek.

"Paul, we had fun. You were a lot better than the last guy I had. Let's just look at this as a fond memory and not make this awkward."

"But … I mean you are amazing …"

"Paul your embarrassing yourself. I have to go. Bye now."

Paul looked like someone slapped his puppy but he did back up. Yep he's a clinger. I would have thought he would be a player just by looking at him but I guess I was wrong.

Arial and I left him standing in the yard, while we trekked to Second Beach which I hadn't seen yet.

"So, how was he?"

"He was okay. I think if he was a couple inches taller and had a bit more muscle mass, he could be a model. The idiot has pictures of girls taped to his bed post, I guess he thinks he is a player."

"You certainly made an impression."

"I've had a lot of time on my hands lately and Sasha does love her Harlequins … oh shit put your earbud in!"

"Relax, Sasha is watching and she has assured me she is the only one."

"She's here?"

"Somewhere." I told her, taking a look around, knowing I wouldn't see her. "She saw you go in with Petey. Don't worry, she won't say anything to your dad. Probably have a talk with you about picking up strange at reservations."

"She can't seriously be worried about my safety."

"She is worried you may have to kill someone and she will have to cover it up."

"I'm going to have a talk with you too Bella." Sasha whispered in my ear.

"You can talk with me anytime Sasha." I told her back suggestively. "I hope you were listening and realize what you are missing now."

"No I wasn't."

Sasha didn't sound amused.

We reached Second Beach and sat down on a piece of driftwood. That shit seemed to litter these beaches. Arial pulled out the bottle and shot glasses.

We were about to toast each other until Sasha walked out, covered in camo, green and black face paint, holding a rifle, and not smiling. She took my shot glass and downed it.

"I thought I would have to cover up stolen cars or homemade explosives in the forest. Seriously guys? Arial? You know I hate having to keep this from your Dad."

"I hate living here. I guess we are even." Arial told her and downed her shot. I took my shot glass back from Sasha and poured my own before she could take it.

"Fuck it. Give me the bottle."

Sasha poured both of us shots and proceeded to turn the bottle up.

Once she looked a little relaxed, I went ahead and gave it a try.

"You look really hot in camo Sasha."

"I know. I think you have had enough sex today Bella. Lay off before I get drunk enough to take you up on your offer."

I had to try.

On the way home, Jack, who was driving my car bomb since Sasha decided to get plastered with us and couldn't drive my truck back, learned from Tyrone that Eddie was waiting at my house for my return.

Great.

"Well you can't go back there drunk. You can come to our place."

"Thanks. Can I use the hot tub this time?"

"Sure if Connolly isn't in it."

Connolly. I guess Jack heard my drunken growl.

"He's a good guy Bella. He just thinks we should get you out of here. You know I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Your daughter thinks he is hot." Fuck it. Let's see how Uncle Jack feels about him now.

"She does?"

"Yeeeppp. Big time. She probably wants to have mini rednecks with him." Okay so I was probably a little drunk. A lot drunk.

"You're full of shit Bella. By the way just because I give you and Arial the okay to go to La Push doesn't mean I am giving you two permission to get plastered every time."

"Then you shouldn't send out mixed signals."

"What mixed signals?"

"You knew she took a bottle and didn't stop her. That in itself is a green light in my opinion. Besides your wife who was doing the sexiest little Rambo impersonation I have ever seen was right there getting plastered with us."

"Yeah I plan to talk to her about that."

"Why? So she can kick your ass again?"

Jack did not answer. I felt it was a fair question. Jack was a deadly son of a bitch but fighting a woman who was faster than you and who could also read every move you planned to make in your head, was a bit of a challenge even for someone of Jack's skill.

We reached the house and who should be waiting but Jason Connolly, the food critic.

"Damn Swan, looking a bit shaky on your feet."

He smirked.

I kneed him in his balls.

He dropped.

Smirk gone.

A guy I guessed was Ty walked out of the kitchen to see what the noise was. He smirked at Connolly on the ground.

I did a jumping roundhouse kick and managed to get enough height to plant my foot on his jaw. He hit the ground too, right next to Connolly.

"Damn bitch!" Ty screamed rubbing his jaw.

"Don't be pussies. I'm going to the hot tub. I don't have a suit so I am going to be butt ass naked. Any of you come out there besides Sasha or Arial, I'm putting a bullet in your head."

I was reminded of another thing.

"Hey Connolly, since your balls are now residing in your stomach, are you still qualified for combat or does that make you a female like myself?"

He moaned. Guess that was all the answer I needed.

Jack tried to wake me up early the next morning. This time I refused to get up. It was 6 fucking AM on a Saturday. He and Edward Cullen could kiss my hot ass.

At 9 I rose from my slumber and took a shower. Sasha was a sweetheart and made me and Arial breakfast. Hawk walked in and ate all the bacon of course. I asked where the rest were and Sasha explained that Connolly was in his room with an ice pack over his balls, Gavin went to get X rays to see if his jaw was broken and Jack was listening in to the Cullen house. Apparently to hear them he had to record and then slow the sound way down because they talked as fast as they ran when not around live folk like little old me.

After a nice shower, where I unfortunately lost the scent of Emily's perfume that had been clinging to my body, I dressed and headed back to my vampire love shack. Arial was not happy and thought today would be a good opportunity to run for our lives. I couldn't though. We had to know how to kill them first. What Jack and company have failed to register or take into consideration is that even if I ran, if Eddie was so focused on having me, he would not be above kidnapping Charlie and holding his life over my head. Plus I doubted Jasper wouldn't track me to find out what was going on. I was in too deep. There was no pulling out.

Charlie was home when I got there which was unusual in itself. I wonder if he had finally stocked up on fish for the next fifty years.

"Bella."

"Morning Dad."

Uh oh. Dad didn't look happy. I hoped he didn't try to be assertive and piss me off. I loved my father. I did.

But I would hurt him in a heartbeat if he thought he would yell at me.

"Thank you for texting me last night that you were staying in La Push. I wish you would have texted me sooner than midnight though."

"Oh…" I texted him? I wasn't that drunk. I remember kicking Connolly and Gavin's asses but …

"I texted him, told him you made a friend and were staying over with her." Jack informed me.

"I'm sorry Dad. I guess I lost track of time."

He smiled so I guess that was good enough. He felt like a parent now and wouldn't have to ground his maid and cook.

"No problem, I am glad you were there. So what friend did you make? I probably know her; I know just about everybody there."

"Uh … actually her name was Emily. I can't remember her last name. We uh … I mean she is from the Macco Reservation I think?"

"Makah?" Charlie offered.

"Yeah that sounds right. Anyway she was staying with some family and we met at the diner when she was picking up food and I was having coffee and uh … we started talking and she invited me to her family's place to watch movies."

I suck at lying today. Still I was used to lying to vampires. Humans were a different story. This story was full of holes.

"What family was she visiting?"

Fuck. Jack?

"Got me. You are on your own Phoenix."

"I didn't catch their names. It was her aunt and uncle and their daughter. Uh they were all … I mean they all had black hair and were tan and … kinda dark eyes."

"Kinda vague Bells. You just described a lot of people at the Rez."

"Sorry Dad, I was just so into the movie and getting to know Emily. She was fascinating. I just had to get into her pant… head you know? Really focus on her, to get to know her better."

"That's nice. Well I'll be home today so if you need anything let me know."

I can't believe he bought that.

"You are not drinking again until this mission is over. You assault two team members when you are drunk and turn into a horrible liar when you are hung over. Who the fuck is Emily? What the hell did you do yesterday? I'm going to find out from Arial. I know how to get her to talk."

Sure you do, Jack.

I walked up the stairs and whispered, "go fuck yourself Jack. Get your game face on, I am betting I have company waiting on me."

Sure enough the moment I opened my door there he was, my knight in sparkly armor.

"Bella, I was so worried! Why didn't you let me know you were staying the night? I thought the worst!"

Uh, I didn't let my Daddy know and you sure as hell aren't my Daddy.

"Sorry, I can be forgetful …" drunk… "and just forgot. I made a new friend" … fuck buddy… "and then it was late and I had drifted off to sleep. I didn't mean to worry you."

Hell, thanks to Emily and Jim Beam I didn't even think about you once. It was nice.

"I am just glad you are okay. I thought you were going with your father?"

"He backed out at the last minute."

"I see. Could I possibly hug you?"

Seriously? This had started off to be a good day.

"Sure."

I locked my face and he drew me in. I tried to stay back as much as possible but I could feel the cold from his corpse sinking through my clothes. I think my fascination with Rosalie was due to extreme sexual frustration. Now that I had gotten it out of my system the idea of licking a cold marble statue, even one as hot as she was, had lost its appeal.

Once he released me, Eddie was all smiles.

"There has been a change of plans. I am going to run home and bring back Emmett's Jeep. Alice has seen a thunderstorm coming in so we have decided to play baseball."

"Baseball? Vampires play baseball?"

"This shit gets better and better." Jack commented, once again showing that we are on the same page.

"It's the American pastime, Bella."

Yeah, live Americans. Dead ones tend to not play as much. Who am I kidding? They play fucking video games, of course they play baseball.

"Okay, sounds great. So no shopping today?"

"No, you have been granted a reprieve from shopping with Alice."

Great, the one thing I was looking forward to. The bitch would buy me a new wardrobe without thinking about it and I could explain to Jack that I had to wear those clothes because I wouldn't want to seem rude.

"That's a relief." I lied.

"When I return it would be a perfect time to introduce me to your father."

Fuck.

"Sounds good. See you in … a few hours?"

"Silly Bella, I will be back in ten minutes, perhaps fifteen."

He kissed me on the cheek and was gone before I could even see what happened or respond.

Did that fucker just call me silly? He is a pompous ass who sparkles and drinks Bambi and I'm silly?

I changed out of my horrendous clothes into clean equally horrendous clothes and decided to give Charlie a warning.

Just in time too because I saw Edward had pulled up outside in a Jeep that was seriously overcompensating for something.

Running downstairs I saw Charlie cleaning a shotgun and was shocked. The cleaning solvent he was using must have been very old judging by the condition of the can. I prefer to use new cleaning solvent every time. More expensive? Yep, but this is your gun we are talking about. The life it saves could be your own.

"Hey Ch …Dad? Uh Edward Cullen is coming over and he wants to meet you. We are kind of going … I mean he is taking me … anyway he wants to meet you so please be nice. It's kind of important."

If you're not nice he may hurt you or worse. Who knows what this sparkly cocksucker is capable of?

"I thought you said you didn't like any of the boys in town?"

"Edward doesn't technically live in town Dad."

And I don't technically like him unless you consider wanting to turn him into fairy dust liking someone. Also he isn't technically alive.

"Isn't he too old for you?"

You have no fucking idea.

"We are the same age and both juniors Dad."

Charlie sighed and jerked the shot gun up snapping the barrel in place. I am sure that was meant to be intimidating and maybe it would be if he had actually put shells into the double barrels.

"Okay, well bring him in."

I walked to the door, and of course there was Edward on the other side. I stepped aside and he entered, walking up to the big chief.

"A pleasure to meet you Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward stuck out his hand and I wondered how Charles would take the dead cold skin until I realized Eddie was wearing gloves.

"You too Edward. So what are your plans today?"

"I am just taking Bella with my family to play baseball."

"Bella playing baseball. Good luck with that."

Fuck you Charlie. I loved my Dad but God did I want to kick his ass sometimes.

Edward walked me out and proceeded to buckle me into this very large very new Jeep, which I found ridiculous because everyone knows a real Jeep lover who was into off roading would be in a 1978 to 81 CJ7 if they are serious. This was an overpriced showroom toy with bells and whistles and no horsepower, effectively making it a barking dog with no bite.

Twenty minutes later we had indeed gone off road, gotten stuck, Edward pushed us out and we were now facing a wall of trees.

"This is it?"

"No, this is as far as we can go by vehicle. I will have to run you in the rest of the way."

Joy.

Hopping on the ice cube express, I was shocked to find I was almost used to the blur that came with running on a vampire and still disturbed by how damn cold he was. I missed Arizona.

Admittedly the place we stopped was gorgeous. A huge clearing surrounded on all sides by forest, except for once side that was a cliff with a waterfall hitting a small pond that must have fed the river nearby. The circumference was probably three quarters of a mile.

The rest of the Brady bunch was waiting for me. Oh for the love of God, they were wearing baseball pants and jerseys. Are you fucking serious?

A cap was placed on my head by Edward who I saw had also put a jersey on but had thankfully forgone the skin tight baseball pants.

Emmett was dancing around what I guess they considered an outfield like an idiot. Jasper was twirling his bat like a baton; I suppose to impress someone. Again, do that without vampire powers and I might be impressed. Rosalie's ass did look good in those pants though.

Esme wrapped her arm around me and I managed not to flinch, since I was already cold from riding Eddie here. That just sounded so wrong.

I got to be umpire. Yay.

The vampires of course knocked the shit out of the ball. Edward and Jasper jumped in the air and collided trying to catch one. They looked like they wanted to mud wrestle, they were so happy. Maybe if I could bring Eddie out of the closet, he wouldn't be so obsessed with me.

I called Rosalie out on a slide, enjoying seeing her growling at me, laid out on her back. I never really paid attention as much attention because I usually focused on her lips, long legs and ass but she had some very nice tits. Maybe I could hold a blow dryer up to them for about a minute and just dive in. I wonder if a blow dryer set on extra heat would work. I've had it used as a sex toy on me before but …

"Everybody stop!" Alice yelled, pulling me from my thoughts.

Okay.

"The nomads heard us and decided to investigate rather than move on. They will be here in thirty seconds."

Thirty seconds? She can see the future and it's thirty seconds from now? What the hell good does that do?

"I have to get Bella out of here." Edward said, worried and therefore worrying me. Nomads? These must be the guys who have been killing people in the area.

"You need to leave now Bella." Jack said stating the obvious. Where would I be without him and his tactical genius?

"It's too late." Alice informed the group.

What the fuck? Sparkles can run like the wind and they aren't even here yet! Get me the fuck out of here!

"Stay behind us, Bella. Put your hood over your head." Eddie instructed.

"Like that will help. I can smell her from here." Rosalie told him.

Exactly so since they still aren't here get me the fuck out of here. The trees are right over there! Jeep on the other side. Can be there like in five seconds. Does any of this register?

"Shut up Rosalie." Eddie told her. I looked at Jasper who just winked at me and then turned back to the approaching people eating vampires that I could have ran from while this entire conversation was going on.

Despite the line of vampires in front of me and Eddie by my side, I could see the tree line everyone was staring at.

There they were.

Three of them, a Bob Marley wannabee, a pretty boy with a pony tail desperately trying to look tough in his sleeveless leather vest covering his otherwise bare chest and a pretty damn hot red head.

Just like the first time I saw the Cullens, the same thought struck me.

"Why are they walking in slow motion?"

They were.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Chapter 12

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 12

The freaks went from slow motion to damn near teleporting in front of the Cullens. This was bad. I could tell immediately even with my limited view that those were bright red fucking eyes.

For once I was glad, I had this stupid cap on to hide my face. Of course Eddie had me partially shielded and the other … pacifists … were in front of me so I wasn't completely defenseless…

Oh shit they are pacifists.

No.

Jasper isn't, I just know it. What the fuck he is doing with this group is anyone's guess but he isn't a pacifist. He's a predator. We recognize our own.

"Hello. My name is Laurent. These are my friends Victoria and James."

Soft Jamaican accent, kinda sounds like a little bitch. Plus he was dressed like Elton John's live in lover. An orange leather jacket with no shirt underneath, a braided belt and skinny jeans. What the fuck? He had live in booty call down to the letter, bad accent included.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family." Dr Vamp said by way of introduction. Way to announce your presence with authority. I am Carlisle and this is my family. How about my name is Carl and this is my bad ass coven of seven fucking vampires that rip bitches like you to shreds? Bluff man! Don't let them know you are a pussy right off the bat!

"A pleasure. We heard your game and thought we would stop by since we were passing through the area. We haven't seen any of our kind for some time."

"Yes, your hunting has caused us some problems." Carl offered, the closest I suppose he can come to a threat. Causing you problems? How about the people these fuckers have killed? Think they had problems?

"I am sorry! We did not realize the area had been claimed." Laurent told him in mock offense. Of course the good doctor smiled, thinking these guys genuinely felt bad.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked, seeming surprised for the first time. I was shocked too, dude. Wait till you see what Edward drives.

"We would be glad to discuss it at our home. Perhaps you can join us there?"

"Of course. But we were also hoping we might …play?"

"Excellent, a few of us were just leaving. You would be more than welcome to join."

Carl threw the ball at Larry but the hot redhead caught it first.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve."

I was beginning to like this murdering she demon.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Jasper told her. He turned and winked at me again. I wondered what he was thinking of to keep my gay bestie out of his head. Of course Eddie had other things on his mind. He pushed me gently towards the woods where we should have run a minute and a half ago and damned the fucking luck if the wind didn't kick up. I suppose they somehow missed the sound of my heartbeat earlier but they sure as hell smelt me now.

Ponytail hissed.

"You brought a snack."

No.

He did not just call me a snack!

I was about to spit on him when I was thrown back behind six pacifists and one pissed off vampire. Thank God my army buddy is here.

Laurent threw his hands up. Apparently, he was as big a pussy as Carl.

"We want no trouble. We will be on our way."

Laurent backed off but ponytail was staring at me. Since everyone was in front of me, I shot the finger at him. The wide eyed shock on his face was worth it.

He snapped his teeth and wrapped his arm around my new favorite sexy psychopath and they strutted off. Unfortunately because of the animal carcass she had draped over her back, I couldn't see what her ass looked like. Judging by what I had seen of Rose and Alice it was probably phenomenal.

Before I realized what was happening, I was back on the ice cube express and the fucker was trying to seat belt me into the Jeep like a child. I yelled at him that I could do it to get him the hell off me.

He was scared. I have seen him show a few emotions but he was usually too arrogant or dumb to be scared.

Come to think of it maybe Eddie and I do have one thing in common.

If he was scared … oh c'mon! Really?

"He's going to be after me now. Seriously?"

"I read his mind …"

Duh.

"Edward?"

Alice and Emmett had shown up.

"He's a tracker Alice." Edward informed her.

Alice was suddenly very worried.

"I'll rip him to pieces." Emmett practically growled.

That's what the fuck I'm talking about! Let's go find him now!

"No! I have to take Bella and run! I will hide her where he can never find her."

The fuck he will.

"The fuck he will." Glad Uncle Jack agreed.

"We can't do that." I said calmly.

"Bella you don't understand. When I defended you, he knew how important you were to me. A human protected by a large coven of …"

Pussies.

"…vampires. This has just become his greatest challenge. He won't stop until you are dead. I have to hide and protect you."

How about attacking the bitch right now and taking him out? Oh yeah, because he would kick your sparkly ass.

"He is a tracker. To him the hunt is his obsession. When he saw my protectiveness of you it was a challenge he could not resist."

"We still can't leave. He will go after my Dad."

I would if I were him.

"Bella we can't worry about that right now!"

"We have to! I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to him because of me!" I yelled. I was getting a bit emotional. The danger level had risen and I was fine with that. I was not fine with my clueless Dad being taken down because of shit I brought to his doorstep.

"But …"

I needed a plan. Think Bella.

Got it.

"Listen we will go to my house and I will make a big show of leaving. I will tell my Dad I am going to Phoenix. James will probably be listening right? He is going to follow us. He will want me so I leave and we go to your house. We can split up. You, Carl … Carlisle and Emmett can hunt him down. He will think I will be with you Edward so instead I will go with Jasper and Alice to Phoenix. Maybe Esme and Rose could watch over Dad or something."

And I can pray this Connolly is as good as he thinks he is.

"Why would you tell your father you are going to Phoenix and then go to Phoenix where James will look?" Edward asked, clueless as usual.

"Because he will assume, we know he is listening and never think we are actually going where we said. If this works out, we can all leave in three vehicles. He won't know which one to follow but will probably follow you Edward."

And God I hope he kills you.

"It's not a bad plan Edward." Mr. I'll find him and rip him to pieces, said. A strategist he is not.

"It will work Edward. Bella will be safe with Jasper and me." Fortune teller confirmed.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Eddie asked her. What thoughts? What the fuck?

"Yes."

"Okay. I will take Bella home and then we meet at the mansion."

"Emmett should come too." I put in immediately. No way I trusted this fucker alone to protect me. I wasn't sure about Emmett's skills but at least he was big. Where the fuck was Jasper?

"Let's go." Edward said firmly like this was all his idea.

I felt a bit of relief that the idiots were listening to me until I realize what I had to do.

I had to break my Dad's heart.

Fuck me.

He would never forgive me. This would crush him.

The thought of his bloodless, mangled corpse intruded in my head and for not the first time, I wish I had never taken this on. There was more at stake now than just me. Florida wasn't on my mind. Fucking Emily in the bathroom though it had made an impression wasn't on my mind. All I could think about was Dad.

Too soon we arrived at the house.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked and at least had some sympathy in his voice.

"No."

I opened the door, turning and yelled at Edward.

"Edward, I said leave me alone!"

"Bella please don't do this."

I slammed the door and Charlie was standing, concern that broke my heart written across his face. Be a stone Bella.

I moved towards the stairs.

"What is wrong Bella? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Everything.

"Why were you yelling? Did he hurt you? Did he break up with you?"

Charlie kept following me.

"No I broke up with him. I have to leave. I'm going to Phoenix tonight."

I slammed my door cutting off Charlie and saw Eddie flashing around packing my clothes. He certainly knew where my underwear was.

"Bella you aren't going anywhere tonight. Sleep on it and wait until morning. If you still want to go, I can drive you to the airport and put you on a plane to Florida."

"No! I need time alone. The condo in Phoenix is still under Renee's name and I have a key. I will go there. I'll be fine. I'll drive until I get tired and get a motel room."

Edward handed me my bag and was gone through the window.

I opened my door and damn near froze. Charlie looked like he would cry.

"Bella did he hurt you?"

"No." I walked down the stairs and he followed of course. Damn it.

"Did you just not like him?"

"No … I liked him too much."

"Is it me Bella? I know I'm not that much fun but I can change that. I can spend more time with you. I know I leave you alone too often. We can do more things together."

Damn it Charlie. Please stop, I'm begging you.

I took a deep breath and prepared to destroy my father for his own good.

"Do what Dad? Go to the diner? Go fishing? Watch baseball on TV? That's you, that's not me."

"Bella, I just got you back."

The words came back to me. The words I would never forget even though I was only five years old when I heard them. The words I knew in my heart would break him. The words that always made me hate my mother just a little despite the deep love I had for her.

"I'm afraid if I don't leave now, I will be stuck here forever."

He broke. I threw Renee's words back at him and he broke. I could see it in his face.

I ran out the door and got into my truck. Edward opened the door and should have scared the fuck out of me, but because I felt like blowing my head off I didn't even flinch. I moved over when he slid in.

"He'll never forgive me." I told Jack or whoever was listening.

"Yes, he will Bella. He loves you. You had to do it, stay strong." Sasha told me. Hearing her voice instead of Jack's was a shock. I could hear someone crying in the background and it sounded like Arial.

"Yes he will Bella."

Go fuck yourself Eddie. If you and your 'family' had taken care of this problem when you had the chance or ran with me the second Alice saw them coming, I wouldn't have had to do that.

I did jump a bit when something landed in the back of the car bomb. I reached under the seat instinctively before remembering that guns don't work

"Relax Bella, it's just Emmett."

We drove past the diner and I saw the puppies, Jessica and Angela walking out, laughing. It must be nice to have a simple life. A large part of me wanted to gun them down for no reason.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion and who should be at the door but Laurent with Carlisle. Of course Eddie hissed but didn't attack because I was seriously beginning to doubt, he had ever been in a fight in his immortal life.

"It's okay Edward. Laurent came to warn us." Carlisle told him, as if Eddie was going to actually attack someone.

"I have grown tired of James's games and have decided to go to Alaska to visit Carlisle's cousins. I want to warn you that in all my years I have never seen a more lethal vampire than James. Do not underestimate the female, Victoria, either."

Bob Marley was gone and I was left with the Cullens. I had never felt more exposed in my life.

Then I felt confident. I felt strong. The darkness I felt over what I did to my father didn't make me feel like I was drowning.

I glanced at Jasper who for once wasn't smirking. He was simply staring at me and I knew he was doing this. I met his eyes and hoped he could see the gratitude.

Edward took my jacket off while I stood there.

"Rosalie put Bella's jacket on please. We need to leave a false scent trail for James to follow. We can then lead him into a trap." Edward told her.

"Why should I? What is she to me?"

Bitch like you wouldn't love to be in my clothes.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She is family and we take care of family." Carl told her. It would have been touching if I hadn't just destroyed one of the few real family members I had.

"Give her jacket to me." Esme offered.

"I'll take it." Rosalie said disgustedly and placed it on while glaring at me.

"Killing our kind is not easy but it can be done." Jasper said to know one in particular. "We will have to tear him apart and burn the pieces."

A lot of good that does me. Any kind of ammunition you can think of that might do the trick? Surely Jack must have come up with some sort of alien ray beam by now that could do the job.

"Go with them Bella. We are packing up. Vivian is here and will be tracking the Cullens and try to find this James and Victoria with satellites. Sasha and Arial are staying here, but Hawk, Connolly and Ty are coming with me. We will be near you at all times. Once you are away from Cullen, we can move closer. First chance we get we are taking you and you are out of this. Once Vivian find this James guy if he even looks like he is heading towards Charlie, Sasha is pulling him out. and taking him, Vivian and Arial to our home base. The fucker isn't getting in there even if he could find it."

Bullshit. He expects me to spend my life hiding from Eddie and this James guy? Hell no. Who the fuck was Vivian anyway? We really need to have a team meeting.

"Just stick to this Whitlock guy. Sasha hasn't found much but there was a Confederate major who disappeared during the Civil War in Texas. If this is the same guy at least he is a fighter, unlike the rest of these bitches." Jack told me. "We all have portable coms and will be listening. Relax kid."

You relax.

I got into the backseat of a large Mercedes and Alice was in the front with Jasper driving. Edward was at the window. Fucking Jasper rolled the window down.

"I am so sorry Bella. I will do everything I can to make you safe. You are my life now."

Fucking great.

"Just be careful."

I hope James kills you and the other Cullens kill James.

"We will protect her Edward." Alice assured him, not making me feel any more confident.

The window was up and two cars left in front of us, once we reached the main road Edward's Volvo and a Mercedes turned left. We turned right.

A few minutes of silence went by.

"It worked. James is following Edward's car." Alice informed us.

I sat back and took a breath, wondering where the red head was. Was she outside Charlie's right now?

"Esme is at Charlie's and can't smell the redhead." Alice told me, checking her phone.

"I'm close, Bella. If I hear her thoughts, I will pull Charlie out if I have to knock him out to do it." Sasha told me, making me feel better that Charlie's only protection wasn't the undead Martha Stewart.

I tried to relax. My thoughts focused on the desert. It was so peaceful. I remembered Jack taking me and Arial there when we were fourteen. Sasha had been working with us on meditation, clearing our thoughts, fighting without thinking, maintaining balance no matter what was going on.

Jack had planted landmines in the desert around us, not close enough to hurt us but near enough we could hear them. We were given staffs to hold in front of us while sitting cross legged on the dirt. It was a simple assignment, hold the staff in front of us, not moving.

We laughed about how simple it was until the first explosion happened. We both dropped our staffs. I nearly pissed my pants.

We kept at it though. Once a week we would go into the desert and Jack would set off detonations at irregular times.

By the fourth week not even an explosion thirty yards away could make us flinch. Nothing touched us when we were in a Zen state.

I tried to make myself zone out. Lose myself in my happy spot. My beautiful patch of barren desert, the sun baking my body, the dry air going in and out of my lungs.

It didn't work. I wished for an explosion. Every time I tried to reach the perfect state of being, my father's face crashed into my head.

For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, I doubted myself. I doubted I could survive this. I had always been close to Renee and Arial. Jack was like a father to me, replacing the void Charlie left, even though I admit that was as much my fault as his. Sasha was, the trophy wife my father married who I really wanted to have sex with and a sort of big sister, role model for me. I loved the way she fought, the way she moved, her attitude, the way she carried herself.

Arial was closer than a sister to me. My best friend since I knew what best friends were supposed to be. I was next to her, holding her hand at her mother's funeral, the reason Jack left the military. She was the first person I ever told I was gay, and even though I was so scared to tell her, she simply held me while I cried in relief that she didn't hate me. I never took Jack's offer to buy me a car because I had too much fun sharing one with her.

Then I felt very relaxed. I mean more relaxed than I had ever been in my life. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Jasper's eyes looking back at me.

I closed my eyes and the sweet darkness of sleep took me.

I woke at 10 AM the next morning, my body stiff from sleeping against the door but feeling better, more awake. The sun was shining and Jasper had his hood up. Alice wasn't in the car.

"Where are we?"

"Phoenix. I can drive pretty fast and not needing to sleep helps us make good time."

"You helped me sleep." I told him.

"You needed it."

"Thanks."

"Is it worth it?" he asked.

"Is what worth it?"

"What you are doing. Hurting your father, living somewhere you don't want to be, pretending to be something you defintely are not. Is it worth it?"

I didn't know anymore. Everything he said was nothing except what he said about Charlie.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I'm in too deep to back out now." I told him, forgetting about trying to deny anything around him. It didn't matter. If he was going to talk, he would have already.

"What about you Major? You are keeping some pretty important things from your brother and wife, your whole family for that matter. Is it worth it, to keep my secrets? Why are you anyway? It's more than just a game to you."

"I wondered that myself several times. I hate lying to my wife. She likes you so much, and she has wanted a friend for so long, I suppose I don't have the heart to tell her any different. Plus like I told you I have a friend who knows things. Not like Alice does, he just gets feelings. He told me it was important that I became your friend. The cat's out of the bag, isn't it? Humans, not just you, know about vampires. I would bet they know everything you do. Pandora's Box has been opened. I asked him why I shouldn't just kill you, and he tells me I can trust you. It will be important to help you. He said you were worth the trouble."

"Yeah, your friend huh? What do you think?"

"I think you are worth it. You got heart and balls of steel to do what you have been doing. Just remember I'm your friend."

"Why didn't your coven attack those vampires in the clearing? You had the numbers."

"Carlisle is a pacifist. It wasn't until they had gone and Laurent came over that Carlisle realized there was no way to keep you alive without killing James. He really is a peaceful guy. It's just who he is. He isn't like us. Nothing wrong with that, but it causes hesitation and bad decisions in instances like that. Edward on the other hand looks at this as an opportunity to take you away from civilization and keep you like his personal pet. If James wasn't so hell bent on killing you, he would be almost thankful for the opportunity. Don't be surprised if he loses James and uses it as an excuse to run with you. It is what he wants. He doesn't just love you. The smell of your blood, the silence of your mind, he is fucking obsessed with you."

"Great. What is Alice doing?"

"Shopping for you."

"Thank you …"

"She will probably buy you clothes Edward would like. How do you feel about 1920's vintage styles?"

Fuck me.

"Fuck her." Arial agreed.

"Bella, we don't have much time. I was content to play around even though I am getting a pretty good idea what this is all about, but this development has forced both our hands. Having a sadistic vampire after you is not a laughing matter. I'll protect you no matter what but I need to know. Tell me."

"Tell you what? You seemed to have everything figured out."

I couldn't tell him.

"Tell him Bella." Jack's voice instructed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not bothering to hide it.

"Am I sure of what … damn… you've had people listening the entire time, haven't you?"

For the first time Jasper's face showed surprise.

"How deep is that damn thing buried in your ear?"

"Pretty damn deep." I admitted.

"It would have to be." he whispered, still looking surprised. Glad I could do something that would surprise him.

"Tell him Bella. He will figure out the rest eventually. As much as I hate to admit it, we have no choice but to trust him. I'm five miles away but I doubt it would matter if I'm right next to him, I can't take him out. Not yet. We are going to have to trust him."

"Jack … it's your call."

"Put me on speakerphone."

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and hit the speakerphone button. Jasper just stared.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Jack Webb. Before we start this conversation I am going to tell you that the girl in your vehicle right now, Isabella Swan, is my niece and if you harm a hair on her head the United States Military will hunt you down and destroy you, even if I have to drop a nuclear bomb on your house, we understand each other?"

"Yes, we understand each other. I have no intention of harming your niece. In all my research I didn't realize Bella had an uncle."

"Exactly. Something to think about when considering reasons you don't want to fuck with me."

"So what can I do for you Mr. Webb?"

"I assume you realize now that Bella has been sent to infiltrate your family, namely exploit the one weak link you have, Edward Cullen."

"Yes. Is it just luck that he couldn't read her mind?"

"No, it isn't luck. I know a person who can read minds. A human. She couldn't read Bella's mind so we took a chance. Bella agreed to move in with her Dad to try to gain Edward's attention. It was a coincidence that your coven moved to her father's home town and one we took advantage of."

"A human mind reader? It appears vampires aren't the only secret the government knows about." Jasper commented quietly.

"I know a lot of secrets Mr. Whitlock. Or do you prefer Major?"

"Jasper will do."

"You know it is a matter of time until we figure out a way to kill your kind. America was born from a war and we haven't backed away from one since. I have an offer to make you."

"Go ahead."

"You work with us; you protect my niece and you give us information we need. You do this and I will guarantee you and your wife will be considered friends of my agency and can work with us instead of against us. Trust me this will be in your best interest. You and your wife will be safe, protected against what is coming. So what do you say? Want to jump on board with the winning team?"

I looked at Jasper and was once again unable to read his face.

"No."

Fuck.

"No?"

"I want more."

"Is your last name really Whitlock or Swan?" Jack asked.

Fuck you Jack.

"My family and my friends Peter and Charlotte. Guarantee their protection and I will work with you. Don't and my wife and I will sit here until you pick up Bella and then she is on her own. I'm sure you are close by correct?"

Jack said nothing for a moment.

"I can't do that. At least I can't leave all of them alone. Edward is obsessed with Bella, according to you. I won't have him hounding her the rest of her life."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have put your precious niece in harm's way."

"I agreed to do this. It was my decision." I told him quickly.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far and we didn't know what she was getting into at first, but you are right. I still can't have Edward chasing after her when I pull her out. I won't target your friends or the rest of your so called family but …"

"I will handle Edward. I realize he is a pompous, immature, ignorant, privacy invading, asshole but he isn't evil. He doesn't deserve to die for falling for the person you set him up to fall for. When she is ready to pull out, I will get him to leave her alone. I have my ways of influencing him. Do we have an agreement?"

"Your friends Peter and this Charlotte, do they feed from humans?" Jack asked.

"How many humans have you killed?" Jasper countered.

Jack said nothing. I wanted to say one myself but I had no idea and it wasn't a confirmed kill.

"They are going to stop. You convince them to stop killing people and they will have my protection."

Jasper seemed to give this some thought.

"Deal. Who are you really? Who do you work for?"

"I really am Bella's uncle and I really will destroy you and your entire family if she is harmed by you. I work for Majestic 12."

"That's a myth … but so are vampires I suppose. I would imagine you do know quite a bit about secrets don't you Jack?"

"You could say that. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we have a deal. I'll take out this vampire and keep your niece as safe as she will let me. She seems like the type to go rogue though."

"She won't, will you Bella?"

Jasper was very observant.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid."

Maybe a little.

I've been known to be stupid. A smart person doesn't wind up in situations like this. A smart person would have gone to Florida and not found herself hunted by a sadistic superhuman monster and had to emotionally wreck her father to save his life.

"Good. I don't suppose I could get you to sign secrecy agreements. I don't suppose it would matter. You know what we can do, more importantly what we will be able to do."

"How did you find out? I have to know." Jasper said, unable to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"You really think a man can be a billionaire and practice medicine under fake licenses and not attract attention eventually in this day and age?"

"I told him that shit would catch up with him." Jasper mumbled. "My wife is coming. I won't tell her or anyone else about this. I can control my thoughts around Edward. I suppose I don't need to know how to get in contact with you do I?"

"Someone is always listening to Bella."

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon Jack."

I ended the call and Jasper smiled at me.

"Miss Swan you are even more interesting than I first assumed."

"So are you Major Whitlock." I admitted, my respect for him increasing a thousand fold after that conversation. "You really love them don't you, the Cullens? Why? I can tell you don't belong with them. Is it just to make Alice happy?"

"Bella, you are young, but I imagine your Uncle Jack trained you in a lot of things. He was able to because he has fought in many wars, most of which the general public never knew about I'm guessing. He didn't sound like a paper pusher. He would understand. I was a soldier before I was turned into this and once, I was turned all I knew was war. The only way vampires can fight is hand to hand combat. We have to rip each other to shreds and burn the bodies. Vampire battlefields are littered with body parts, the screams of the burning and injured, the humans I fed from and vampires I killed whose emotions I felt as they were dying … after decades of this you become tired and very, very depressed. You just want it to end. When I met my wife, she showed me a better way, a way without constant war and death. The Cullens are not … they are a lot of things, good and bad, but they are not evil. Yeah they are pacifists and I probably don't belong with them but I am tired of fighting Bella."

"What about now?"

"I said I was tired of fighting, not that I wasn't very good at it. Relax, don't do anything stupid and I will get you through this. James isn't shit compared to me. I got this."

I hoped so. Alice returned with three bags of clothes and a sunny smile. I checked the bags feigning disinterest and was disappointed to see Jasper wasn't far off in his prediction of 1920's vintage clothes.

Great.

I stayed quiet while we checked into the hotel room.

I stayed quiet in the hotel room. Alice tried to get me to talk and I stayed quiet. She offered to give me a manicure and I was pleasantly surprised to see she was good at it and my nails were in desperate need of treatment. Successful in that endeavor I allowed her to do my toes as well, pretending to put up a halfhearted argument I had every intention of losing. I hoped hair was next but she mentioned how much Edward loved my hair and she couldn't do a thing to it.

"Has Edward called?" I asked eventually, hoping for news that he was dead and I was free and clear, even though I knew that wouldn't be the case.

"No Bella but please relax. I am sure they are fine." Alice assured me.

Yaaaay.

Then Alice did her blank face thing. That's never good. Something is going down in thirty seconds or less.

She was drawing something.

Finally she snapped out of it.

"What? Did you see …" Edward getting killed maybe?

"James has made a decision. He has stopped following Edward and decided on a different path. A path that leads him here, but I'm not sure what this is."

I looked at her drawing and couldn't believe she couldn't figure this out. A room of mirrors?

"It's a ballet studio." I explained.

"You have been here?" Jasper asked.

"I took ballet as a kid at a place not far from here." I admitted. It was great for balance and grace, until I discovered martial arts.

The phone rang.

"Yes? I know, I think he is coming here. Yes, we are near the airport. We will meet you there and you can decide where to take her." Alice told him.

I'll be damned.

"It's too dangerous to fight him in the city. We have to lead him somewhere remote." Jasper told Alice, probably for my benefit.

"Yes here she is." Alice handed me the phone. Her and Jasper stood up.

"We are going to check out and then going to the airport." Jasper explained. I suppose he was giving me an opportunity to talk to Jack.

Once I was alone Edward spoke.

"Bella, we have lost him."

"I heard." Surprise, surprise.

"We are about to board a plane. We should be at the airport in two and a half hours and I will take you somewhere while the others hunt him. I haven't decided where yet but we will be alone and you will be safe, I swear. I love you Bella."

"I… I lo …lov… love you." spit it out damn it!

"I can tell you are upset by the difficulty of your speech. Please don't worry, I will protect you my love."

Edward ended the call and I sat back taking a deep breath.

"There is no way I am going with him Jack."

"It may be our only option. I'm sure Whitlock and the others will go as well."

"Fuck no."

"Bella if he knows you are in Phoenix then it won't take him long to track you."

"We don't have to track him. We know where he is going to be." I pointed out.

"Then talk Whitlock into fighting this fucker."

"He wants to fight him in a secluded place. James won't make that mistake."

"I don't care. Stay with Whitlock, I'm not fucking around Bella."

"No problem Jack but you better come up with something because I am not getting on a plane with him."

"Just relax, I will handle this okay. He can't take you anyplace I can't find you. Promise me not to do anything stupid Bella."

My cell phone buzzed.

"Hold on. I guess Eddie wants to talk more."

I answered the phone and heard Renee's panicked voice.

"Bella?! Bella? Where are you?!"

"Mom?" I asked doubtfully. That sounded like a recording.

"Hello Bella."

James.

"Forks High doesn't protect their student's privacy very well. I hope you don't mind me calling on your personal cell. The number was in your records. I was really surprised Renee actually had a condo still in her name. Imagine her surprise when she came home as I was visiting, after receiving a call from your father."

Oh good lord. Like I'm supposed to believe Renee would jump up and come to Phoenix because I decided to leave to Forks. She would call Jack and tell him to get me a ticket to Florida. Plus that was obviously a VHS recording, probably one of those tapes of my ballet recitals she insisted on not getting burned to DVDs. How stupid did this fucker think I was?

Fuck it. May as well play along.

"No please don't hurt my Mommy!"

The Mommy bit was probably too much.

"I won't harm a hair on her head if you meet me. Alone"

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked, already knowing.

"I'm thinking the ballet studio near your condo. I know you have protectors, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get away from them?"

"Yes."

"Come alone or your mother is dead."

"I can be there in a few hours."

"See you then Isabella."

I can't believe he thinks I'm falling for that.

"Bella let Jasper know and …"

"Fuck that. He doesn't want to fight him here. I want this over with. Plus this would be a good chance to get a vampire body part. You know that's important Jack."

"Don't even fucking think about it!"

"Bella this is Arial. Do not do this!"

"Fine. I'll behave but keep an eye on that studio. Follow him Jack."

"I will. Stick close to Jasper."

"Ten four sir."

I decided to call Renee just to be sure.

"Well there you are bitch. Charlie called me and told me you were in Arizona? What the hell? I get that you miss Arial but I miss you too. Bring her to Florida if you have to but get your little ass down here."

"Nice to hear from you too Mom."

"Look you got Forks out of your system, now get out here. The weather is beautiful, and… and … if you don't hurry, I'm fucking Candy."

"No you won't."

"Bella please come home. I miss you. I found the cutest boutique with the shortest dresses. Phil is going on a ten day road trip starting tomorrow. The clubbing we could do would be epic."

"Mom I was just calling to say hi. I'm going to hang with Arial till summer then I will think about it, okay?"

"Think about it!? What the fuc…"

I ended the call.

I needed a plan.

Going with Edward wasn't an option. Jasper wouldn't want to fight James here. Too damn bad, he would have too.

I could escape from the airport. They know there is a ballet studio nearby. They will assume I am going there. I will leave a note in the bathroom saying James has my mother.

Or not.

Alice may see this if I do.

The trick to beating Alice is split second decisions.

Maybe I should go with Edward. I suppose I will have to decide at the last minute.

But if I take off Jasper will follow. He would be minutes behind me. Jack could probably call him the minute I make a move. All I would have to do in theory is distract James for a few minutes and Jasper would be forced to fight him.

But I could be killed.

I suppose I would have to go with my gut at the airport.

A split second decision it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

_Do not own Twilight. _

A/N Okay, I have seen your reviews. Many say Bella you can't be that dumb. My answer is, like this story yes, she can be that dumb. For those of you who haven't read this before, you should probably know a few things about this Bella. She is 17, conceited, foul mouthed, cocky, loves Jack Daniels and thinks she knows everything. Later her past will be revealed a bit more about why she is a lot of these things, especially violent. But while funny she is by no means all knowing and by her own admission has done some pretty stupid things before. So why does she go alone? Two reasons. She doesn't trust Jasper completely. She is afraid he will kill James in the middle of nowhere and burn the body before they can get a piece of it. If she forces the issue, she gambles he will follow and have to fight James in Phoenix where her peeps are. The second reason is I had to get this Ballet studio scene in somewhere. It was the best I could think of at the time. For those of you who are starting to realize her faults, they are there for a purpose. So far in her life the only real parental figure is a special forces soldier who trained her to be a female him along with his daughter. Charlie was out of the picture and Renee really wasn't a mother but a friend. She watched her mother go through sex partners like wildfire and in her mind sex with random strangers isn't a bad thing. She sees Mom do it so why not? But...spoiler, someone is going to come along after this and change her mind about a lot of things and reel her in, make her learn what's its like to be in love with someone and curb her attitude a lot. Remember at the start of this story, I warned you all that it would be stupid and so can my characters ;) Arbden I haven't forgotten about you. I will have the Jack Sasha Arial origin story to you this weekend.

Chapter 13

I had no idea what I planned to do.

I was glad for that. With Alice being able to see decisions, I couldn't take a chance of her getting one of her visions and screwing up the next thirty seconds of my life.

Arial was in my ear constantly begging me to go with the pussy wherever he wanted to take me. Begging me not to go to the one place I knew I could get this fucker James dead.

Jasper was watching me like a hawk. He must have felt my indecision.

So not having a concrete plan, I found myself at a terminal waiting for a plane to arrive carrying my hero who wanted to take me to the ends of the earth and hide me in a cave.

"They should be landing in the next five minutes." Alice informed us.

Great.

I needed to think. I was running out of time and soon my decisions would be taken away by my obsessed sparkler.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Jasper wasn't buying it.

"Really? You can't wait?"

"Nope. Female issues." I told him straining to hide my deception. One would think I would be an expert at it by this point.

"Yes, I understand that happens quite a bit to you."

"Jasper leave her alone! Bella there is a bathroom right over there. Do I need to buy you any products?" Alice asked.

"No, I have what I need in my purse."

"Bella what are you doing?" Arial asked. "You aren't due for another two weeks."

Part of having a best friend is having someone who knows exactly when you are due to start your period and knowing she would be a day or two in front of or behind you. It was nice because we were miserable and bitchy together.

"I'll be right back."

Maybe.

Once I reached the bathroom an epiphany struck me. A sign from above. A big fucking neon sign telling me what I had to do.

The bathroom had another exit leading to a different area from the one I had left. I peeked out the door and saw that Alice and Jasper could not see me from the other side of the wall.

I made my decision. It was time to move.

I took off running down the terminal walkway towards the entrance we had arrived in. Jasper would have to wait for Alice to have the vision and he would have to move at human speed. With the daylight he would have to drive, meaning he needed to get to his car. I could outdrive him. All I would need to do is get to the ballet studio and distract James for a few minutes. If Jasper has any sense of self-preservation, he will do what he can to keep me alive.

I briefly thought of just waiting for him outside the studio, but that would never work. He would take me and go. He wanted me to go with Edward while he hunted and lured James into his own trap. I could understand his reasoning but what if he didn't play ball? In the wild he could do what he wanted. He could say he was unable to save a body part. He could allow James to escape over and over again to keep me with Edward and his wife, using James presence as a bargaining chip with Jack.

I had to force him to fight.

Did I trust him?

I trusted my family. He was an asset. A very valuable one, but still just an asset. He wasn't team and he wasn't family.

I made it outside half expecting to feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jack screamed in my ear giving me an instant headache. I hated when he did that.

I didn't answer. Pulling away from the curb was a man on a black Indian Chief Classic.

I never stopped running until I reached him.

"Please I need a ride! I just escaped from my crazy boyfriend and need to get out of here before he finds me. I'm begging you."

He looked me in the eyes.

He looked at my tits.

Back to eyes.

Tits.

Eyes.

Tits.

"Please hurry!"

"Get on."

Thank God, he has a John Wayne complex. He must be Connolly's cousin.

He drove me out of the airport fairly quickly. At this point I wondered if Alice had a vision yet and how far Jasper was behind me.

"Go back to the airport Bella." Jack calmly informed me.

"No."

"Go back to the motherfucking airport now, Bella!"

He wasn't calm anymore.

"We need a body part and can't take a chance on Whitlock playing around with us Jack. It has to happen here in Phoenix."

"Get back to the airport, Swan."

Great, Hawk was in my ear.

"I gotta agree with big dumbass. This is a stupid move Bella. We don't know if Jasper has even left the airport or realized you are gone. Go off with Gap for a while and lay low." Ty instructed me.

"Listen, I need everyone on Team Bella right now. I've thought this over and this is what we have to do. It's a good move."

"It's not a good move. I'm a damn genius, Bella. If I thought it was a good move, I would have told you so. The odds of you making it out of this alive are 3720 to 1…" Sasha told me in the sexiest little worried voice.

"Never tell me the odds!" Han Solo didn't need them and neither did I.

"Who the hell are you talking to girl?" the driver asked.

"Hey pull over. I can handle it from here."

"We aren't anywhere near a phone or a place you can stay!"

"Just do it. My boyfriend is a convicted murderer. I don't want you caught up in this. You have done me a great favor already."

Apparently, the convicted murderer bit worked because he damn near threw me off when he hit the brakes and swerved to the side of the road.

"You sure you are going to be okay out here, girl?" he asked, looking like he wanted to do the right thing and also like he wanted to run.

"I'm positive." I stepped off and side kicked him in the head. He collapsed, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Mounting the bike I took off. I had a ballet studio to get to and a vampire to set up to be murdered.

"Great! Just fucking great! You have committed assault and grand theft auto." Jack told me what I already knew.

"I have diplomatic immunity."

"No, you don't."

"I'm a spy for a secret government organization. Of course I do."

"I hope you know Hawk just told me that Arial is curled into a ball in her room crying her eyes out."

"She would do the same. Just get to the fucking studio and stay in the back. When Jasper tears him up, I will grab a hand or foot or something and run out the back. I toss it to you and burn the rest. Be there and be ready."

"I am kicking your ass for this Bella." Jack told me.

"No, you aren't."

"I am." Sasha informed me.

"Now that I may enjoy. Just make sure there is a lot of grappling. Now quiet, Team Bella. I have to work and I am five minutes away. I am sure Jasper is probably a few minutes behind me so everybody can relax."

I was so fucked. This was so stupid.

I was here.

Okay, go time.

I walked in, greeted by the sound of Renee's terrified voice playing over a VCR.

I pulled my gun from my purse and fired into the closet where the noise was coming from.

Her voice no longer graced the studio.

"Uh…"

I turned to my right and there he was.

"Hello James."

"You could have shot …"

"The VCR playing the tape you stole from my condo? From the lack of poor quality sound I would say I did shoot it."

"You knew I didn't have her." he tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to figure me out. I did the same to him.

"If you knew I didn't have, her why are you here?"

"I came to kill you. You didn't think I would run the rest of my life, did you? You made a mistake and told me where you were. I'm here to make you pay for that mistake."

James looked to the windows above and then the door behind me.

"The Cullens aren't here. If they had any balls, they would have taken you out in the clearing."

"And you plan to kill me yourself?"

"No, this place is surrounded by humans. You know, your food? Yeah, we figured out how to kill you blood sucking fuckers."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bella Swan."

"You are … I thought Edward was your mate?"

"What is this mate shit everybody is talking about?"

"You have spirit. You will be fun to kill. I don't for one second believe that you have people surrounding me with some way to kill vampires. You came alone. Your mate is afraid of me and you are trying to force him to come face me. I appreciate it. I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a video recorder to document our encounter for him."

"I don't perform when I'm being recorded. Believe me I have had offers."

"Who are you?" James asked again. Then he was in front of me. My gun flew from my hand and slid under a desk. Not like it was going to do me any good.

"Can I try something before you kill me?" I asked, trying to control my breathing. Anytime you want to make an appearance Whitlock.

"What would that be?"

I slowly reached in my purse and took out the pepper spray. Showing it to him with a smile I sprayed it into his face. A little got into his mouth. His face scrunched up and he spit, nearly landing on me.

"That tastes horrible."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was worth a shot."

I never saw the blow but I sure as hell felt it. I was on the other side of the hall surrounded by shattered glass.

Not just surrounded. The pain hit me hard and fast, a deep burning in my leg. I chanced a look around and saw a large sliver of glass embedded in my thigh. Oh shit that was a lot of red blood. The fucking glass hit an artery.

He was in my face with that stupid camera I really wanted to shove up his sparkly ass.

"Say hi to Edward, Bella. Beg him to avenge you. Beg him to save you."

"Fuck you." I told him and spit in his face.

He reached down to my shin and pushed.

I heard the crack before the pain hit me, temporarily blinding me. Then I realized this fucker just snapped my leg.

"You fucking asshole! I swear to God I am going to shove a light pole up your ass and through your mouth and roast your ass like a fucking pig! I'm going to fucking rip your tiny dick off and stuff it down your throat! You fucking little bitch!"

God, that hurt! I was having a hard time breathing. I must have broken some ribs when I got launched across the room.

This wasn't the brightest idea I ever had. Even if I die, Whitlock better kill this fucker and give Jack what he needs.

Arial was going to be so pissed at me.

"Let's see what you look like inside."

He reached down and pulled up my shirt, caressing my abdomen with his cold dead hand.

"Hey bitch! Come and get some!"

I turned towards the voice and saw Jason Connolly and Uncle Jack standing without shirts on. Both had knives in their hands.

Both sliced the knives across their chests.

James nostrils flared when the scent of their blood hit him.

The glass window above cracked and he jerked forward, then turned to look at the window. I think a bullet just hit him. Another shot and he was hit again.

Connolly and Jack ran towards me but James was gone, knocked away with the sound of crashing marble.

Thank God, Jasper was here. I waved Jack and Connolly off. Jack looked like he was going to rush to me and I communicated non verbally that he could not blow this. Jasper could handle it and who knew when the rest of those fuckers would show. I needed these guys gone. They couldn't help me now anyway.

Connolly grabbed Jack and dragged him out the door. I mouthed go at him and he turned and left. Looking to see what Jasper was doing I was met with a very bad sight.

Edward Fucking Cullen.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I will get you out of here I swear."

No go kill the fucker! Kill him and then we can call an ambulance which I sorely need right now considering I was bleeding out here.

Instead the idiot lifted me in his arms causing even more pain to shoot through my leg and jumped for the window.

Of course James caught him by the foot and I was flying again. This time I hit the ground and nearly blacked out. I knew my leg was hanging at a weird angle and I probably broke a few more ribs.

Edward was on the ground in the distance and James was in front of me.

He lifted my wrist and bit.

Oh fuck, he bit me.

Edward grabbed him and threw him against a wall, I think.

The two were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying over the haze of pain.

Then Carlisle was next to Edward.

Jasper and Emmett grabbed James and pulled him away by his arms.

Alice was over me.

She looked like she wanted to eat me and I was in too much pain to even make a sexual innuendo about it. Oh fuck she licked my blood off her fingers.

Then the burning started.

Fire, acid running through my veins.

Oh fuck please no, I would rather die than go through eternity with cold skin and no tan. Not with this hair. God please just let me die.

"Carlisle!"

"Go Alice. Help Jasper and Emmett."

I watched her go towards the two guys and she jumped on James's waist. With a twist, his head was gone.

It didn't matter. This shit burned, making me forget about my crushed ribs, bleeding artery and shattered leg.

"Make it stop!" I yelled at Carlisle.

He must have wrapped a tourniquet around my leg.

"What can I do Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Get it out!" I screamed again as if this wasn't fucking obvious.

"You can let her change or try to draw out the venom. Make your decision quickly. She is losing blood. Much more and she won't survive the amount you will have to draw out."

"Carlisle, I can't do that. I won't be able to stop. You have too."

"I have to hold this tourniquet, Edward. You will have to find the strength to stop."

I wanted to pass out to make the burning stop but I couldn't. I did hear that though.

Edward was going to suck the blood out? He loved my blood. Heroin remember? Let him hold the fucking tourniquet and you do it, Doctor!

"Edward, make your decision."

Oh fuck he put his mouth on my wrist.

Edward was drinking my blood.

Fucking Carlisle. He wants me a vampire or dead. Considering he collects vampires it shouldn't surprise me.

Wait the burning was stopping.

No … it was there … I think.

I'm dying. Somewhere in my ear I heard Arial screaming my name. I saw fire. Then I saw darkness.

….

The darkness eventually faded and the pain returned.

I was lying in a hospital bed. Wow, I actually made it out of that alive. I knew once I opened my eyes, I would have to deal with everything. Deal with finding out about the extent of my injuries, dealing with Jack, Sasha and Arial, deal with Edward Cullen, deal with crushing Charlie.

I cracked my eyes open and was shocked to see I would also have to deal with Renee.

Renee showed up. Death must be imminent. I must be dying slowly.

Renee was smiling. This could mean I wasn't dying. No, it meant nothing. I could be dying and she would be smiling. No she wouldn't. She loved me. I think …

"Hey baby."

"Hey Mom. What's going on? Am I dying?"

"No, you aren't dying. You nearly died. I can't believe you were so stupid. You tripped down two flights of stairs and fell through a second story window. If Dr. Cullen and Edward hadn't been looking for you, you most likely would have bled to death. When the hell did you become so …"

I saw Edward pretending to sleep in a chair. Best to head this line of conversation off.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home baby. You are going to love Jacksonville. The beach is beautiful and …"

No. I survived. I had no idea if we got any information or body parts. I couldn't leave yet.

I owed it to Charlie to stay if nothing else.

"Mom, I'm not moving to Florida."

"But … we will talk about it later when you are feeling better. I will go talk to the doctor about possible head injuries he may have missed."

"Is Charlie here?"

"Yes, do you want to see him?"

"Yes. I need to apologize to him." and grovel. Groveling would be good.

"Let me go find him."

Renee walked out and Edward was in front of me.

"You didn't kill me." I pointed out. Fucking Carlisle.

"No. Stopping was the hardest thing I had ever done but the thought of living without you was too much. I would have jumped into the fire with James."

"James is dead?"

"He will never bother you again. Bella, you need to move to Florida. It isn't safe for you to be near me."

"What are you talking about? You want me to leave? You're leaving me?! No you can't!"

I took a beating for this mission. I nearly died. I was nearly a casualty along with my dignity, social life, sex life and style and this fucker thinks he is off the hook? I haven't figured out how to kill him yet!

"Bella, I am not going anywhere. So long as it is safe for you, I will stay as long as you want me too."

"Well, you can't say things like that." Please don't make me flash you to get you to stay. I really don't want to do that but I will if it means finding out how to kill you.

I needed to know more. I still didn't know how many vampires were in the world. I needed to know more about the Italian vampires. Whitlock would help but I needed Edward because he could tell me the things Jasper was hiding if I could get him to open up more. There was still information I needed. I also had added Carlisle Cullen to my list of targets. That fucker is up to something. No way he should have let Edward drink my blood. His story about becoming a vampire was full of holes. I wanted to know everything.

But first I wanted to talk to my Dad and cry due to the pain I was currently in. I looked past Edward and saw my leg was in a cast from below my knee. I had IVs running in both arms and for some reason a nasal oxygen line even though I was having no problems breathing.

"I need to talk to my Dad. I would like privacy if you don't mind."

Get out fucker.

"Of course. I won't be far."

"No! You need a break and honestly, I could use some time alone to deal with this. Just give me a few hours okay?"

"Whatever you need love."

He kissed my forehead but I was in too much pain to care.

Five minutes went by before my door opened.

Charlie.

He had been crying. Very recently by the state of his eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

That was a surprise.

"Dad I think I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't mean what I said to you."

"You were right though. You shouldn't be stuck in Forks. I was so happy when you asked to move in with me, I never thought about what was best for you. You can do better. I know you will love it in Florida and…"

"Dad, I want to live with you. I'm sorry. I really liked Edward and I freaked and I don't know why. I am not stuck in Forks and you have been great to live with. I am so sorry. I know I hurt you and I wish I could explain why but I can't. Can you forgive me?"

"You really want to come back Bella?"

"If you will have me. Living with you has been …" boring, "so great. I have loved getting to know you. Please let me come back."

"Bella, of course I want you there but give it some thought. I know Edward went after you to convince you to come back but you need to give this serious thought. If you come back then … I don't want to run you off again."

"I won't. This has nothing to do with Edward. I want to be with you."

It wasn't really a lie. I owed it to him. I hurt him and I needed to make it up to him.

And I wasn't done with the Cullens.

"I'd be glad to have you Bella. I would do anything in the world for you. Just promise me if you change your mind for any reason you let me give you a ride to the airport. Don't run off on me again, kid. When Carlisle called me and … you have been unconscious for three days!"

I had?

Shit.

"I was so scared and upset and then … just please talk to me. If you are unhappy let me know and I will do anything in the world to make you happy. Just don't disappear on me kid."

"I won't."

"I think you have some other visitors. Apparently, Renee's step brother lives here? His daughter, your friend Arial? She is here and Jack's wife, Sasha."

"God, she is so hot." I whispered.

"What?"

"Pretty. She is so pretty, don't you think?"

"Yeah … uh anyway I will give you some time. I'll be back in an hour. You want anything? Food?"

"No Dad. I'm not really hungry, just waking up and all."

"Just let me know. Anything Bella, anything at all."

He kissed me on the forehead and it felt better than the cold dead lips that had just been there.

Not ten seconds after he walked out Jack walked in, followed by Sasha and Arial.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"How is your face, Bella?" Arial asked.

"My face? It's probably the only part of me that doesn't hurt."

Arial slapped the shit out of me.

Then she wrapped her arms around me, jarring my carefully positioned body and sending a fresh wave of pain through my leg.

She was crying.

I started crying.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again Bella. Please promise me."

"I can't do that Arial." I admitted.

"The fuck you can't. You pull anymore cowboy shit like that again and I am sending you to a prison as a detainee. That was bullshit, Bella."

Jack wasn't happy.

"Maybe you should stay quiet Jack? We don't know where the vampires are."

"Whitlock has them out of the hospital. He will text me when they are close."

"Bella … I don't even know where to begin. Look at your sister. She has been a wreck." Sasha told me. I really looked at Arial when she raised her head. She looked like hell.

"I'm sorry. Did we … I mean did you get … was there any left?"

"After Cullen took you to the hospital Jasper walked out the back where Connolly and I were parked. He tossed a hand in the car window and walked away. It worked. He wasn't happy and may kill you himself but it worked."

"How is your chest?" remembering he and Connolly cutting themselves to distract James. They could have been killed.

"I've had worse."

"He could have killed you too you know. You and Connolly."

"I was going to get you out of there one way or another. Luckily Cullen showed up and we thought he could hold him off till Jasper got there. Then you were bit and … you have any idea how close you were to becoming one of them? Edward nearly didn't stop. He actually didn't. Jasper had to pull him off of you."

Fuck.

"How did Edward not hear your thoughts or Connolly's?"

"Sasha and I taught you and Arial to fight without thinking. You really think Connolly wouldn't know how to do that? Edward got nothing. He was too focused on you to even notice our presence."

"So we have a body part." I said more to myself.

"And now we go to Florida." Arial told me. "Dad said I could move with you if you will just get out of Forks."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because there is a lot more information I can get. Plus I owe it to my Dad. I used him to get close to Cullen but I owe it to him. I'm going to stay. If you don't want to stay, I understand. I'm sure you have things going on and probably have to … I don't know. But I understand Jack."

"Bullshit. You stay, we stay."

"Arial doesn't need this Jack."

"I will decide what I need Bella."

"You're right, there is more information you can get. You can work with Jasper and be the go between. Others can figure out how to kill these things. I don't need the hows and whys. I just need the weapon. We are all staying and observing. But if you ever try to go rogue again, I pull you. No more bullshit Bella. You take orders from me, understand?"

"Yeah, got it Jack. Believe me I learned my lesson."

Jack's phone buzzed.

"Jasper says he can keep Edward busy another five minutes. We are out of here but will be around and in your ear listening. Connolly wants a word and then Eddie will be back. I love you Bella."

"We all love you, Bella." Sasha whispered. She even had glistening eyes.

Both kissed me on the cheek and Arial hugged me again, then I was alone.

Connolly walked in.

"Hey cowboy."

"Hey cowgirl. I'm still trying to figure out if what you did was stupid or brave."

"I can be a little bit of both." I admitted.

"Guess we got something else in common besides us both loving pussy. I just got one thing to say and then I'll leave you alone."

"I've already been told to follow orders Jason."

"That's not it. I want to say I'm sorry about what I said. I'll go to war with you any day kid. Get better."

Connolly walked out and I was alone.

Wow. That just happened. Jason Connolly was impressed. I really was stupid.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Twilight.

A/N At this point we will be breaking from the flow of the story a bit. I have spared you as Stephanie Meyers did reading much about the boring ass summer Bella spent with Eddie before the start of Senior year. Here we start New Moon. Kind of … it goes off track soon.

Chapter 14

_Spy Journal May_

Dear Spy Journal,

My leg is fucking killing me. I can't get this boot off for another month. My ribs have somewhat healed but I have to keep them wrapped. It's not comfortable.

School hasn't been bad. Luckily, I was able to miss two weeks and had Edward do my homework. I have also taught him the best places to get sushi and he has been an excellent delivery boy. He really is a well-trained dog even though he insists on holding hands occasionally. Thank God he hasn't tried to kiss me anymore.

The only problem is he won't leave me alone. I have been on bed rest and I can literally feel myself getting weaker. I haven't been able to sneak away and see Arial. I haven't been able to work out. I haven't fired a weapon in so long I'm not sure if I could hit the side of a barn.

Jack and his egg heads at Area 51 or wherever the fuck their home base is, have not been able to develop a weapon that can kill these fuckers. Speaking of the fuckers I am surrounded by; Alice stays up my ass practically all day and Edward monopolizes my nights. Jasper has not spoken to me, even after my little stunt. He may be a bit annoyed but mostly he just seems resigned that I'm going to do what the fuck I want and if he doesn't want to be hunted to the ends of the earth, he will have to go along with it.

Edward has given me a bit more information about vampires. Apparently, these bitches are all over the world and just as I feared the majority of them kill my peeps. According to Eddie the only ones they know about who feed from animals like the Cullens are some sort of 'cousins' in Alaska. I really wasn't concerned about them until Edward let slip that they were some sort of succubae.

I have to meet them. I mean succubae are basically vampire whores so you know they would probably be down for anything. Plus if they are that into sex the likelihood that they swing for both teams is high.

Supposedly the blonde named Kate can cause electric shocks with a touch. The possibilities are endless. She is like a walking talking vibrator with breasts.

The ultimate fuck you came last week. Eddie brought me to his house. Alice began primping my hair and dressing me in the lamest dress. I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward wanted to take me to prom but surely not. I had a broken fucking leg. Who the hell would take their girlfriend to a dance when she had a broken leg?

Then I thought she may be giving me a makeover because he was planning to turn me into an eternal popsicle. I reasoned if he wanted that though, he would have let me turn in Phoenix. Thank God that bitch doesn't want me to be a vampire. My near experience becoming one of the undead sent shivers up my spine. I still have an ugly scar on my wrist where that fuck head bit me. The scar was cold all the time but didn't bother me much unless I actually touched it. Once this assignment was over, I planned to have a plastic surgeon take care of it.

The fucker actually took me to prom.

On a broken fucking leg.

His excuse was he didn't want me to miss out on any human experiences. How about giving me more information on vampires around the world? How about telling me what Carlisle's real story is? According to Jack who has been in touch with Jasper, not even the Major knows Carlisle's real story other than he used to be in the Volturi and has indeed, to Jasper's knowledge, never partaken of human blood.

The prom hurt. Instead of having the human experience of getting smashed and hanging with my fake friends, Edward took me behind the building, despite the rain and cool weather under some covered wooden shed and danced with me.

I asked him why he didn't let me change and to my relief he explained that he didn't want me to be a vampire. Arial told me to act like I wanted it but I refused. No sense taking chances and she admitted later she was a little buzzed when she suggested it.

By the end of my night, I considered starting a Vicodin addiction due to the pain in my leg.

The only interesting thing was the long haired puppy from La Push showed up in the parking lot. He said his Dad bribed him to come to the prom and convince me to break up with my boyfriend. He seemed embarrassed but he did it anyway. Then he told me his Dad said they, not he, but they, would be watching. I may have to take out this fucker to protect my cover. Would I be bummed about my first official kill being a handicap man? Not really. I believe that people with disabilities should not be treated differently than anyone else. He could die like anyone else who compromised my mission.

I hate Edward Cullen. If Dodo doesn't figure out how to kill him soon, I may try to take a can of hairspray and a lighter just to see if I can surprise him enough to send the flame into his mouth. It would be a long shot but so worth it.

_Spy Journal June_

Things are looking up this month. The boot came off and the doctor ordered rehab.

At least I told Edward the doctor ordered rehab. He didn't but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Explaining to Edward that I didn't want to be around him sweating and basically not looking like a lady, he agreed that rehab should be a private time that he could take advantage of and hunt while I took care of business.

Jack got me a membership at a gym in Pot Angeles and I drove the car bomb there every day. I ran for thirty minutes then an hour then worked my way up to two hours. It hurt but I did it. There was a heavy bag I could practice strikes on, relieving some pent up anger at the place I found myself in my life. Jack and even Connolly came a few times to spar with me. I also started free weights three times a week. At night I did pushups and sit ups in the bathroom with the shower running so Edward wouldn't suspect.

Yes, I had to hide in the bathroom from my fake boyfriend because he wouldn't leave me alone except when he was hunting or I was in the gym.

Jasper met with Jack and Connolly in person and told them every single thing he knew about the Volturi. Jack sent me an email with all their information.

This coven didn't fuck around.

Esme had gotten better at cooking. I didn't vomit her food any longer. The Food network was paying off. Charlie brought food from the diner most nights and actually brought me a salad when I asked. He had even talked the cook into grilling chicken instead of burning it in batter.

Alice constantly kept my nails healthy and I let her do my toenails because she wasn't bad and it was cheaper than going to a salon.

Arial and I actually got to swim in the ocean. The water wasn't as frigid as normal and it felt so nice. Before I came to Forks the both of us could swim three miles. We were lucky to cover half that distance. We saw some idiot's cliff diving in the distance and it looked like a blast but Sasha walked out of the tree line and told us she would kick our asses. We didn't go cliff diving.

Carlisle was still a bit standoffish. When Edward dragged me to the mansion Emmett constantly wanted to play video games. This is what he does all day? Jasper had perfected his imitation of a statue. I had a stare down contest with him and lost after five minutes. I tried everything. I even put two fingers up to my mouth and moved my tongue up and down between them while Alice had her back to me. Not even a grin. The man was good.

I finally, finally got Alice into a dressing room and saw her naked. She had a cute body as I suspected. Short but slim with the perkiest little breasts and tight little ass. She wanted my opinion on a lacy thong and bra set she had picked up and then apologized for embarrassing me. Sweetie, that wasn't a blush brightening my face.

Not a bad month at all. If I could just get rid of Edward.

_Spy Journal July_

I fucking hate Edward Cullen. I swear I am going to burn him in that damn meadow.

_Spy Journal August_

School started. I finally had a break from the Cullens.

I thought I had a break.

Edward is in every single one of my fucking classes. Despite the tricks I have taught him I am so sick of him. He tried to kiss me two night ago and I fake sneezed in his face. He wants to hold my hand or drape his cold arm around my shoulder at all times, even going so far as growling at Mike Newton. Scared the shit out of Newton. I actually found it sort of humorous until I realized how truly possessive this bitch was.

I had no idea how I planned to get away from him. Jasper's words haunted me. He would never let me go.

**End of Spy Journal.**

I can't believe Charlie didn't put up more of a fight. I told him Alice wanted to have a birthday party at her house for me and he said fine. What the fuck? He doesn't give a damn if I'm not home for my 18th birthday? Even Renee called me this morning and wished me a happy birthday. She is the most self-centered person outside of myself I know and she took the time to dial a phone. Five minutes of talking to Alice and he was fine with me disappearing for the night.

He didn't buy me a present either. I had to steal his credit card and buy some CDs I wanted and a new hunting knife from Newton's I had seen.

"Act like you don't want presents. Remember you are humble and…"

"Go fuck yourself, Jack." I whispered. At times I wondered if he was really there or I had truly developed schizophrenia and he was a hallucination. Is a voice in your head a hallucination? Or … no … maybe I will ask Sasha later. It may be called something else.

Edward had his arm around me in English today. He was talking about killing himself when he thought James might kill me. He talked about breaking one of the Volturi laws and have them rip him to pieces. Then he quoted Romeo and Juliet when the professor asked him if he was paying attention.

Listening to him quote Romeo and Juliet, I had an epiphany. I had gotten everything from him. There was nothing else he knew. I didn't even think he was holding back any longer. He just didn't know anything else. Carlisle was a stone wall. Charming as always but dodged every question I had. Alice kept hinting that she saw me as a vampire and we would be best friends forever, causing Arial to curse into my ear for five minutes. Emmett called me his little sister yesterday. Esme told me I was her daughter. Rosalie was never going to give it up to me.

It was time to get out.

I pretended to go to the bathroom and saw Jasper in the hall. I slipped him a note that he grabbed the second Edward had turned to growl at Newton because of some random thought he probably had, I'm sure about riding me in the back of his Daddy's stock room. The note was simply one sentence.

Get me the fuck out of this.

After the next class I found a note in my locker. It had two simple words.

Paper cut.

Done deal.

No, I couldn't do that. Alice may see it.

Still it wasn't a bad idea. But how could I get a papercut?

Fuck it. Like everything else, I will play it by ear.

That night Alice dressed me in something my grandmother, God rest her soul, would have worn. Then I had to walk down the stairs.

"Don't forget to stumble a bit." Arial instructed me.

Fuck that. I was doing this with my head held high.

Holy shit.

They really decorated the mansion. Streamers, a happy 18th birthday sign, the nice crystal at the table and a huge cake only I was going to eat.

And gifts. Gift bags and wrapped gifts.

"Our gift is already out in your truck, Bella." Emmett told me. "Your stereo sucked so we got you a new system."

"Thank you, Emmett and Rose. You shouldn't have."

You should have bought me a new car. Don't you vampires have enough lying around? A new stereo in my truck is like giving a diamond necklace to a wart hog. It's a pretty necklace but it's still on a wart hog.

"Here you are, Bella." Carlisle handed me a box and I shook it slightly, disappointed it did not sound like a diamond necklace I could pawn. Maybe it was cash, or a gift card with no limit.

Opening it up, I saw … plane tickets. Can you send out more mixed signals Carlisle? Do you want me dead, gone or just a bootie call for your baby boy?

"They are so you can see your mother. The tickets are open ended so you may go whenever you wish."

"Thank you, Carlisle, Esme." I even broke my stone facade and gave what I think was a slight smile.

You have to open ours next Bella!" Alice said, practically hopping while I thought of the time, I saw her naked little body and had to act so shy.

"I bet it's more vintage designer clothes. Yay …" Arial commented. I agreed.

Jasper handed me the gift.

I looked at the gift.

Fuck it.

I unwrapped the gift and slid my finger quickly over a paper seam.

"Ow! Papercut." I whispered. Turning to look at what my actions had wrought I saw Jasper in the very back. He winked at me and I grinned.

Jasper came for me and Edward hit me, sending me flying back into glass.

Wow, this brought back memories. Jasper was straining to get to me, eyes black and looking very hungry. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were holding him back.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice's eyes just turned black as well. It was just a fucking papercut.

Then I felt the slight burn and the wetness. Looking at my palm I saw a good sized gash across it. It was bleeding quite a bit.

"Bella! What the fuck did you do?" Jack asked. "Hawk, Ty get in that fucking house now!"

"No!" I told them, hoping the Cullens thought I was yelling at Jasper.

Shit, Edward was glaring at me. C'mon Eddie you already had my blood once. Haven't you gotten used to it?

Oh shit he knows what it tastes like now. I bet he wants more heroin. Maybe this wasn't a great idea.

"Ty blow a charge outside, distract them! I'm on my way!" Jack yelled in my ear.

"Stay back!" I told him. I suppose the Cullen's thought I was speaking to them because the room cleared. Only Carlisle was left.

Fuck, this can't be good.

"Let me see your hand, Bella. I can get that bandaged. It looks worse than it actually is."

Thankfully Carlisle didn't try to kill me. He actually put some suture bandages and wrapped it pretty securely after cleaning the cut.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything." I lied.

Jasper is my new all-time hero. The guy is a freaking genius. If I was straight, he would so be my kind of guy.

I thanked Carlisle and drove home slowly, not seeing any of the Cullens. I would imagine they were sucking deer somewhere.

Charlie was in his chair when I returned home.

"Hey Bells. Have a good night?"

"Best night I have had in a very long time." I told him. At least I hoped so. If I was on the same wave length as Jasper this would work. All he has to do is keep his thoughts to himself and play on Eddie's guilt for putting me in a life threatening situation again.

"Glad to hear you had fun. I'm going to turn in. Night."

"Night Dad."

Happy birthday Bella. Hey, I got you a little something. Got a small cake, you want some? 18 is a big day. Hey, what is with the big bandage on your arm?

I relaxed for a bit and then went upstairs to take off this fucking dress. When I opened my door, I had a bit of a surprise.

Arial was in my room, the sneaky little bitch.

Arial slapped me. That shit was getting old.

"Bitch, I deserved it the last time but that shit is getting old. I'm swinging back next time it happens."

"Bring it! That was fucking stupid. No way you didn't do that on purpose! We could have gotten rid of Cullen without you risking your fucking life! Do you have a fucking death wish?! How bad is your arm? He threw you into a fucking glass table! Hawk had an RPG aimed at that fucking place!"

"Why? How did they know something …" I stopped before I admitted that I knew what I was doing.

"Yes, they did know you were up to something. Everyone saw it coming. We get it, you have squeezed the bitch for everything he had and were ready to get rid of him. But seriously, this was the plan you come up with? Bleeding in front of a family of vampires?"

"It was supposed to be a papercut. Eddie threw me into the table. Jasper wouldn't have let me get hurt. He could have taken them all down if he wanted to."

"Jasper? He attacked you?!"

"No, he didn't. We had it sort of planned. As much as we can plan around his wife. He gave me the idea and when we looked at each other I knew and I played my part. Things weren't exactly smooth but it could have been worse. How pissed is Uncle Jack?"

Arial seemed to deflate.

"He's not really upset. I mean he is pissed that you pulled another stunt like this but I think he is really relieved."

"Bella, I'm listening to the Cullens right now. Edward is ranting about the danger he has brought to your life. He wants the family to leave. Alice, Esme and Emmett are arguing against it and Rosalie and Carlisle are for it. Jasper isn't in there but I am pretty sure he can influence the others to leave." Jack informed me.

Thank God.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack. Look it was supposed to be a simple papercut. It…"

"I know, kid. Just relax. Stay low, wait for him to come to you and say he is leaving and then we can get you out of Forks."

Out of Forks?

"No Jack, I'm staying. I already started my senior year and … considering what I did to Charlie last spring it's … I'm not going to leave. You guys can get out of here and I will stay. It's just another 7 months. I can do that."

"You sure kid?"

"Yeah, as much as it kills me, I'm sure. I can head to Florida for college. I think without Edward Cullen in my life it will be bearable."

Arial pulled a portable ear piece out of her coat.

"I'm staying too, Dad." Arial told him.

"Arial …"

"I'm staying. Bella and I deserve some fun. It's our senior year, I'm tired of being home schooled and we are going to stay together, even if it is in hell. Hawk can stay with me, while you and Sasha …"

"No, until we find a weapon that can kill these bastards we can work from here. Ty, and Connolly can track the Cullens and start investigating the Italians. Looks like we are going to be one happy family. Soon as Cullen is gone, Arial can enroll. Just try not to blow up the school you two, please?"

The two of us jumped into each other's arms.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Thank you, Uncle Jack! I'll never call you dodo again!"

"Bella?"

Fuck, Charlie. Edward Cullen slamming into my wall he doesn't notice. My girl and he does.

Arial slipped into the closet and I threw some headphones on and started singing.

Charlie opened the door and smiled, waved and walked out.

Idiot didn't even notice my headphones weren't attached to a stereo or my phone. No way he knows that wireless headphones exist.

The next day Eddie wasn't in school. None of them were.

Oh my God, it worked.

Jack told me at lunch that they had cleared the house.

Please tell me Eddie is leaving with them. If they cleared the house, he obviously isn't planning on staying right?

The next day none of them were at school again. How could they be? I mean their caravan of cars left last night. All except one.

A fucking Volvo.

I was in a bad mood because of this little fact. Surely, he wasn't staying behind right?

Then I arrived home.

Eddie was waiting for me. This could be good or bad. Considering he only had a few more facial expressions than I did it was hard to tell. Today he had the Mr. Tortured Monster look out.

"Edward?"

"Hello Bella. We need to talk."

Say it. Say you are leaving, you little bitch.

"Sure, come inside."

"I think it would be better if we have this conversation in private. Your father is coming home early. Would you follow me?"

I was on guard instantly then I relaxed. No way this pussy kills me. He has had plenty of chances.

Right?

Fuck it.

"Connolly has a scope on him. I'm in the tree line, try to talk him into moving there. I will be able to quiet my thoughts. I'm pretty sure if you can keep him talking, I can put one in his mouth and see if the tracer can catch something on fire."

Sounds good Jack.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could take a walk in the woods, behind your home."

"Why?"

I suppose my face may have slipped. He put Mr. Shocked face on.

"Bella, I would never harm you. Please, just follow me. It is best we have this conversation without roaming eyes or ears."

Fine, it was worth the risk. He could have killed me in my sleep if he wanted to. We walked way to far considering he just wanted to have a conversation away from people. Finally drama queen stopped.

"Bella, we have to leave."

Oh shit.

"By we you mean …" I am not going with this fucker. Jasper is going to have to kill him.

"I mean me and my family. My family has already left. I stayed behind to say goodbye."

That's a relief.

"Why are you leaving?"

Thank you, Jasper. You are a god among undead men.

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he is. People are starting to notice."

"So what happened with Jasper …" worked. I couldn't tell him that though. Shut up Bella!

"It was nothing I didn't always suspect, and nothing compared to what could have happened."

No kidding. My face was still sore from when Arial slapped me. I am so sparring with that bitch and taking her down.

"You just don't belong in my world, Bella."

"So you don't want me to come." Say it Eddie. Confirm it.

"I don't want you to come."

"You don't want me." say it bitch. You aren't going to stalk me for the rest of my life. Say it.

"No."

Oh God, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I hadn't realized how happy those words would make me. The possibilities were endless now.

"This changes things." I said in relief. I could cut my hair, wear the clothes I wanted, I could join the volleyball team. The season just started!

"Alright then." I told him in my best resigned voice. No reason to make him suspect that I didn't give a fuck completely. He may think something is up. Then again, he is fucking clueless so I doubt it.

"But if it's not too much to ask can you at least promise me something? Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake."

Reckless? Bitch, I am going to party my fine ass off. I am going to tear this fucking backwoods town to the ground.

"And I will promise you something in return. This is the last time you will see me. I won't come back and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed."

"You promise?" I asked to be sure this unreal experience was actually happening. A tear fell down my cheek from joy.

"Bella, you are just not good for me."

Wait a minute. Fuck this.

"I'm not good enough for you!?" This bitch is out of his mind.

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long."

With that said Eddie was gone from my life.

I stood a bit in shock for a moment until I heard Jack's voice.

"Congratulations Phoenix. Mission accomplished."

Oh my God, I fucking did it!

I took off running. I didn't know why, I just wanted to remind myself that I was alive. I was shouting for joy.

I was literally losing my mind; I had never been this happy in my life. This beat the first, second and third time I had sex.

I couldn't stop laughing while I was sprinting. I jumped over fallen logs ran up trees, did backflips. I could do backflips now! Nobody was watching me!

I ran so recklessly that I actually tripped over a root I didn't see and landed on my ass.

I didn't care. I lay on the ground on my back and shouted my joy to the heavens. The rain fell on me and I opened my mouth letting it in. He was gone. He was really gone.

I'm not sure how long I lay there, crying tears of joy. I thought about the beating I took from James, the clothes I had to wear, the sex in Florida I missed. None of it mattered. This mission was over.

"Bella, your Dad is freaking out. You've been laying there for hours. I understand you are happy but come on kid, you're Dad has a search party looking for you. Sasha is fifty yards away. Get up, tell your Dad you are okay and sneak over tonight to party. I'll even let you and Arial have the good stuff."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Wait!" Sasha said quietly.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Jack, there is a wolf in the woods. A very big fucking wolf. It's completely black. Bella, do you have your gun? I can't get a clean kill shot because of a damn tree in my way."

"No, I don't have my gun." There went my joy. I survived vampires and now a giant wolf was going to take me out. I did have a knife and began pulling my right jean leg up, lying very still.

"Jack, this son of a bitch just turned into a man." Sasha told me.

"A fucking werewolf?"

"Yeah Jack. A fucking werewolf. He is walking up to Bella. should I take him out?"

"Can you hear his thoughts?"

"Yes, he is looking for Bella. He is one of the guys from the reservation Charlie sent to look for her. He wants to take her back."

"No, do not kill him. No go on the target. Bella you alright?"

Alright? Was I alright?

I started laughing again. I was found by a fucking werewolf. Of course I was. It wouldn't ruin my good mood though. I didn't give a damn anymore. I was going to party. Forks was about to meet the real Bella Swan.

I felt myself in some very warm arms. I guess this was the wolf man.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley. Are you okay?

Am I okay?

"He's gone!" I shouted.

"I'm going to take you back to your father."

"No you don't understand, he's gone!"

Am I the only one who feels the euphoria that has taken over the universe? I didn't even give a damn that a half-naked dude who spends part of his time as a big dog was carrying me.

The tears of joy wouldn't stop.

"Bella!"

Oh. Dad. I guess I was back.

"She is okay, Charlie. Cold from being in the rain but fine. She kept repeating he's gone. I think …"

"Who's gone?"

"The Cullens, Charlie. They left. All of them moved." Wheelchair guy informed my Daddy.

"Take her inside. The doctor is inside, we need to get her warmed up."

Warmed up? I wouldn't have a corpse sniffing my panties tonight. Doesn't get much warmer than that.

I started laughing. I couldn't stop. I don't know if this was a delayed psychotic reaction to the events of the last 7 months or … I didn't know. I was just so happy I couldn't stop laughing.

"She must be in shock from grief. Let's get her inside."

Charlie whispered in my ear.

"I know you must be devastated by Edward leaving but we will get through this. Just try to calm down."

I laughed even louder.

Edward Cullen was gone. Fuck him and fuck werewolves. I was getting my life back.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Twlight.

**Chapter 15 where Arial and Bella take over Forks High and Bella begins to learn love isn't that easy**.

I woke up this morning with dread in my heart. Another school day in this God forsaken town with a corpse draped over me and his walking dead family talking to me every time I turned around.

Then it hit me.

Last night.

Charlie insisting I change into dry clothes while I continued my laughing fit. Finally calming down enough to take a hot shower and walking downstairs to apologize to everyone, at Jack's insistence, for my getting lost in the woods on a stroll to clear my head after being dumped by a boy. Billy Black looked so smug until I whispered in his ear that 'we' would be watching him. He didn't look so smug then. I remembered Sam Uley's pitying face. I patted his cheek and told him to cheer up. He looked at me like I was the one who turned into a big dog.

Wait a minute.

Sam Uley. Werewolf.

I saw my wet clothes in a pile on the floor of the corner of my room.

Oh my God, it wasn't a dream. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see the drive.

No fucking Volvo.

"Sweet Jesus, it wasn't a dream." I whispered.

"No., it wasn't. Morning Bella."

"Morning Uncle Jack."

"I need to talk to you about some things at our place. We also need to take care of a procedure. Think you can ditch or fake an illness or something?"

"Yeah … we getting drunk?" I hoped. I would convince Sasha to join me in the hot tub. Now was my chance to strike, or at least get to oogle her body. If our legs happen to brush under the water then hey, these things happen. Nothing Uncle Jack could get mad about.

"Nope, least not yet. You're going under kid. As soon as your Dad leaves get over here."

"What do you mean under?" Shit, I hope he wasn't putting me in some witness protection program or worse.

"We are knocking you out. Have a simple procedure to get taken care of. Aren't you tired of the voices in your head?"

"I'm getting it out? For reals?"

"For reals kid. Get your ass over here. Already have a bed, equipment and a doc and nurse here. Whole thing from knocking you out to bringing you around should take about 6 hours. We talk after that, you go home and relax and I bring Sasha and Arial over tonight and explain to Charlie that we have moved here so you and Arial can be close. He met us in Phoenix and knows how tight you two are."

"This is so great. I'll get rid of him and be there in an hour."

I didn't bother changing, racing down the stairs and swinging around into the kitchen, scaring the hell out of Charlie and making him drop his spoon in his bowl of cereal before it reached his mouth.

"Hey! how ya doing Daddy?"

"Uh Bella? I didn't think you would be up so early."

"Are you kidding? It's a great day to be alive. The rain is falling, the birds are hiding, there are a lot of trees and moss. What more can a girl ask for? Why aren't you dressed for work?"

"I…I was going to take off today and keep an eye on you. After yesterday and last night … are you okay?"

Am I okay? I am the queen of the fucking world. Put me on the front of the Titanic and watch me fly.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole getting lost thing. Won't happen again. I just thought I recognized a tree on the way back and then it turned out to be a different tree so I took a left when I should have taken a right and zigged when I should have zagged. I got tired and found a nice place to relax and just kind of dozed off. My bad. Anyway I feel great, you should go to work."

"Uh, are you going to school?"

"Oh no. I don't really want to face the whole question barrage I'm going to get and then I probably need to stay warm today and relax, make sure I don't get pneumonia or anything contagious from my exposure to the elements. Hell, I may take two days off."

"Oh … I guess that would be alright."

Wasn't asking Charles.

"If you are sure you're alright. You seemed a bit hysterical last night. You wouldn't stop laughing. Sam said you just kept mumbling 'he's gone' over and over again. Do you want to … talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked. Surely this man did not want to talk to me about boys.

"About, you know …Edward leaving?"

"I know, it's great isn't it?" I let slip before I could pull it in.

"Great? Bella you two have dated for quite a while and from what I understand he sprung this on you with no warning. You don't have to be strong, you can talk to me. Or maybe if you aren't comfortable talking to me I can fly you to Renee for the weekend and talk to her or something. I realize I'm not great at these things but I want to try to be … I don't know what I'm talking about do I?"

He was so sweet for trying. I kissed him on his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Daddy, I love you for wanting to talk to me but honestly I'm 18. It was just a boyfriend. Teenagers break up all the time. No big deal."

Your little angel happens to enjoy sex with other women without any strings attached but you don't need to know that yet. Of course I need to eventually tell him I was gay so there would be no misunderstandings or misguided hopes for grandchildren, but then he would question why I dated Edward and that would lead down a path of questions he couldn't know the answer too. Even if I could tell him I wouldn't. I don't want him to know I moved in with him for an assignment. At least I had a clear conscience about staying with him.

"Okay then. I guess I will get ready for work. I'm glad you are taking this so well Bella."

"You have a great day and be careful out there."

"I al…"

"Always am right? Ha! I beat you there!" Yeah, he was a bit predictable and I was a bit elated today.

An hour later and Charlie was shouting goodbye as he left. I ran to my truck and started it up, ready to …

The fucker wouldn't start.

I popped the hood and was slightly annoyed to see Daddy dearest had detached my battery wires. The shit is on now. Jack is about to add destruction of police property to my list of crimes covered by diplomatic immunity. Reattaching the wires in ten seconds, I was on my way to Jack's.

I walked in and instead of being hit by Arial I was actually hugged. Sasha hugged me too, her perfect breasts pressing against mine as I let my arms slide down her back to her perfect ass right before Jack grabbed me, pulling me off of her and into his own hug.

Cock blocker.

Ty, Connolly and Hawk were sitting in the living room and began applauding when I walked in. I gave a bow and asked where the fucking doctor was.

Six hours later I felt like I had been hit by a truck but was slowly starting to come around. My ear was pretty sore, the same as it was when that damn com was buried in it.

Once I had regained my faculties I was able to walk into the living room. Only Sasha, Jack and Arial were there.

"Where did the other three stooges go?"

"Ty and Connolly managed to put trackers on all the vehicles while you were having your birthday party. They are going to Connecticut to keep an eye on the Cullens simply and see if they make contact with any other vampires we don't know yet. Hawk is wiring the mansion here for sound in the event they come back and setting up explosive packs in the walls in case we ever need to blow the place up in a hurry."

"Won't Edward hear Ty's thoughts?" Connolly could keep quiet. Something told me this was impossible for Ty.

"Edward isn't there. He left his car at the California-Mexico border, and ran across. I have tried to contact Whitlock about his possible location but Whitlock has changed his number. He sent a text to me before he did saying he fulfilled his end of the bargain. We don't need him anyway and he is right. Eddie will eventually come back to the family."

"And if he comes back here?"

"We deal with it. You won't have to go back to him Bella. That op is over, I promise."

"That op?"

"Yeah. Look I know what you are thinking …"

"Werewolves right? You want me to get into Uley's good graces? Or Billy Black's kid, John?"

"Jake." Jack corrected.

"Who gives a fuck what his name is?"

"Good point. The answer is no, I don't want you near any fucking werewolves. I couldn't take it if something else happened to you because of me kid. Another friend of mine is visiting La Push for the long term to gather information and observe only. We may need you to ask questions eventually and see if you can mine any info from Billy Black, but you will not be posing as any damn wolf's girlfriend."

"Thank you, Jack. I could just wheel Billy into the woods and beat him until he talks." I offered.

"An interesting proposition but something tells me he wouldn't talk and with his disappearance your father would become involved. Best not to take a risk of killing him right now. You found out everything about the vampire world and never hurt Edward Cullen. You are a natural at this Bella. If we need you we will let you know. Are you going to let your dad know you are gay?"

"No. It would lead to too many questions."

"I had the same thought. I suppose you are ready to get at least some of your life back though. Take tomorrow off like you told Charlie and Sasha will take you and Arial shopping, on me. Then Arial can start school with you Monday. Also you are to carry this at all times."

Jack handed me a small white device that looked like a very small hearing aid.

"This is a portable com unit like the rest of us wear. It's just like the one you had planted but this can be removed. Use it if you need it. Sasha or I have one activated at all times of the day. I'll have your new I phone X tomorrow and it will be secure as well so use that at all times."

"You're the bestest uncle in the whole world. So, I know you have been digging. What have you found out about Uley?"

"It's been less than a day so not much. Phone records indicate he calls a Jared Cameron and Paul LaHote several times a week and his utility bills are paid for by the tribe. He doesn't appear to have a job but he lives in a house worth about $70 grand that he owns outright according to tax records. I'll know more when my friend Dante reports in. That's just the stuff Sasha could dig up last night."

I glanced at Arial. She was sickly pale, same skin tone as me as a matter of fact.

She met my eyes.

What the hell could she be so…

"Did you say Paul LaHote?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, you know him?"

Arial's eyes were very big. Sasha's were as well. I rolled my eyes slightly. Like I would tell Jack a damn thing.

"No, I just thought I heard John mention a Peter LaHote once at the beach while Arial was helping me flirt with him to get information on the Cold Ones, remember?"

"Yeah, I heard the recording. I don't remember anything about a Peter or Paul LaHote."

"No, Bella it was when you two were in La Push for the first time together. I think you may have met him at the diner. His name was Paul." Sasha helped out.

"That's it. Thank you Sasha. Yeah, we said hi briefly."

"Arial, you were with Bella. Do you remember meeting him?"

"No,, I guess I was in the bathroom while she was meeting him." Arial told him while glaring at me. I couldn't hold back a grin. She was so much fun to fuck with.

"Anyway, we think he is a possible wolf suspect along with this Cameron. Nothing you need to worry about though. If we need info we will let you know so long as it is safe."

"How is the whole developing a weapon to kill the fairies thing going?" I asked.

"We did manage to blow off one of the fingers from the hand. Unfortunately it took a bullet the size of a tank shell, loaded with Uranium and has to be mounted to a tripod because it is too heavy to carry so the target would have to be absolutely still. Also whoever is within 50 meters of it when fired will probably die of radiation poisoning in an hour or less."

"So not good then?" Damn it.

"No, but we will get there. They aren't indestructible, just very, very fucking hard. Standard armor piercing round do nothing but several avenues are being explored. Don't worry about it. Enjoy your senior year. I'll drive you home and you can tell Charlie we moved down and are coming for dinner. I'll even bring dinner. I'm sure he is sick of casseroles by now."

"Sounds great. See you girls later. Arial you should throw some water on your face. You look so sick and I'm the one that just came out of anesthesia."

"That's true Arial. Are you sick baby?"

"No Daddy. I just think the stress Bella has put me through over the past few months because of her stupid stunts is beginning to catch up with me."

Arial was not giving me an I love you look. I should probably stop fucking with her.

That night Jack showed up, true to his word. Charlie reintroduced himself to Jack, Sasha and Arial and looked less than comfortable with Hawk. I didn't realize that one, Charlie had not met Hawk in Phoenix and two that Jack would make Hawk's introduction as Arial's bodyguard pissing off both her and me. After a nice dinner I walked the four out and Arial and I cursed Jack's name, and told him we would simply kill Hawk in his deep lumbering sleep if he showed up at school or anytime we went out. Jack of course argued while Hawk stood there and watched but said nothing as usual. Finally Sasha calmed everyone down by promising me and Arial that she would take care of it.

The next day we went to Seattle, no Hawk or Jack in sight. Not having his voice in my head was wonderful. I was seriously beginning to wonder if I would ever feel like I didn't have schizophrenia again.

First stop, was a salon. I had ten pounds of hair cut off, lightened to a shade of darker brown with red highlights, styled to hang just below my shoulder that could part to cover the left side of my face if I wanted, but still easy to brush back or put it up for training in seconds. The next stop was a mall and then a few boutiques and higher end sporting goods stores. I am pretty sure between the three of us we spent nearly ten thousand on Jack's card. I of course, was doing well considering I had been making $6 grand a month for the past 6 months and hadn't paid for a single thing in my life but Jack got me into this and he could get me out. Arial and I both had spray tans, the only difference is that I had a very specific part of my skin covered in preparation for my last stop.

The last and final shop was a tattoo shop. Sasha practically begged Arial not to get another one or any piercings back yet and finally Arial agreed. When Arial had gotten her grim reaper tattoo the only reason I didn't get a tat was because I couldn't come up with an idea. Her idea was amazing but it was hers. I wanted my own.

Now I had one. I lay on my stomach while the artist inked a beautiful red, bloody, Phoenix rising from the flames, at the base of my spine. Luckily the jeans I had on were so low cut they didn't interfere with the tat and my new tee barely covered my abs much less covered my ink.

I also had my tongue and navel pierced. The body piercer warned me about the pain and I told her I had dealt with a lot more pain than she could give me. I didn't flinch when either needle went through me.

When we arrived back at Arial's, Jack took one look at me and smiled.

"There is my niece. I missed you, bitch."

Then he looked at Arial. He tried to open her jaw and look in her mouth until she bit his finger and walked away while he cursed and held his digit. Arial bites hard as my ear has found out in many training sessions.

The look on Charlie's face when I arrived home that night was priceless. Luckily his face stayed frozen long enough in one position that I was able to snap a photo with my phone.

"You uh, you look nice Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

"So that's a … different look for you."

"Actually this is pretty much what I looked like in Phoenix. I just toned it down a bit when I came to Forks, small town and all. But I feel like I gotta be me, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess … is that a … what is … did you get your belly button pierced?"

He is observant. Finally.

"Yep, got my tongue pierced too. Wanna see?"

I stuck my tongue out and once again the look on his face was so comical I snap chatted a photo of him to Arial and Sasha.

"You … didn't that hurt?"

"Not really. I guess yeah a little. Compared to having my leg shattered it was a walk in the park. Do you want to hear about how they do it?"

"God no!"

"Okay. I probably should have warned you I was going back to my old style I guess you could say. I realize it can be a bit much but with Edward gone I just feel so free, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah … He did kind of smother you, I suppose. I'm just taken back a bit but you look beautiful, not that you haven't always … I just mean…"

I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Daddy, could you please help me take these bags up stairs?" Plus I have eight more bags in Arial's car outside."

"Her car?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to pick her up in the morning, show her around the area, and such. Then we will probably hang out here tomorrow. Are you going to be here? I have a surprise I got for you today. Bought it myself." I told him proudly.

"How did you pay for a gift for me …"

"Summer job the summer before I came here. You have been so good to me I wanted to pay you back. It's being installed tomorrow so make sure you are gone fishing or something."

"Installed?"

"Yep, company is coming down from Seattle, should be here about 10 AM so go have fun with your handicap friend and relax."

"Oh …okay. So I guess i will grab the … wait did you say eight bags of clothes?"

"Yeah, the ones I had burned up in a tragic fire. At least they are about to. Do you know where a furnace is that I could use?"

"I will look into it."

Daddy seemed taken aback. Perhaps I should have done this more subtly. Fuck it, too late now.

I grabbed one bag while he grabbed a couple more and started up the stairs.

"What the fuck!"

Oh shit. Charlie said fuck. I wonder what his problem is? I hope he didn't get the lingerie bag.

"When … you got a tattoo?"

Oh yeah.

"Yeah, great artwork huh? It's a phoenix."

"You got a tattoo?!"

"Yeah, I thought we just covered that?"

There goes those observation skills I had given him credit for earlier.

"How did you do that? Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I always wanted one and had to wait until I turned 18. I turned 18 and got one. Pretty simple actually. You don't like it?"

I gave him my best sad face. The stone facade was breaking a minute at a time the farther away Edward was. I may have a genuine smile by morning, one that doesn't hurt every time I use it.

"It's just a surprise is all. You seem a lot tanner also. How …"

"Spray tan, Dad. Just about all I have to work with and it really is healthier than all the Arizona rays I soaked up. Now I have had a long day of shopping and arranging surprises for you. At least a big one, so lets get these bags unloaded and get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Okay Bella."

"Oh and Dad?"

"Yes?"

"The bags that say Syndi's? Let me handle those. You don't want to know, trust me."

He gulped.

"No problem."

That went better than expected. I slept like a newborn baby. I didn't even hear Charlie's Saturday morning 6 AM alarm go off. Jack wasn't in my ear telling me good morning. I woke at ten AM when the doorbell rang. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra and made my way downstairs, pleased to see my contractors had arrived on time.

Showing them to the back yard, I pointed out the area I wanted the small building and how I wanted the hot tub in the middle with decking around it. This way it would be warm year round no matter how cold it was outside. Yeah, I was getting Charlie a hot tub. Okay I was getting me a hot tub but damn it if I was going to live here I needed some type of warm water outside the shower.

The guys were good. I walked inside so they would stop staring at me and watched from my bedroom window for a bit. When Arial called I picked her up and when I returned I was glad to see the small wooden building was complete and the hot tub appeared to be filling with water. Looked like the filtering system was where I wanted it so it couldn't be seen from the backdoor of the house. All in all not a bad day.

"So what is the plan? We can't get into the tub because of your new ink for a few days. What do you want to do?" Arial asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Watch a movie?"

"Not in the mood for lesbian porn, Bella."

"Uh … we can spar?"

"Yeah till I hit you in your lower back and you scream at me for ruining your new tattoo even though that is exactly what you did to me and it had no effect on mine."

"Target practice?"

"Where?"

"We can hike behind the house and make us a spot. Set up some paper targets, use silencers, no one will be any wiser."

"Done deal."

Arial and I spent the rest of the afternoon setting up a gun range in the woods behind Charlie's house. It was fun, a nice break from the mundane. We managed to fire a few clips and I was glad to see that time off had not made me lose my touch. She was better right now but with a little practice I would be back to form in no time.

Charlie arrived home at 6 to see the two of us waiting on him with a home cooked meal. It was cooked at Jack's home anyway. Arial insisted I learn to cook because she refused to do all our cooking in college. Apparently, she would be tutoring me on meals that don't require me touching raw meat because it is disgusting.

Once we ate, I blindfolded Charlie and walked him out to my new hot tub room. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Hell, he couldn't talk for ten minutes.

Once he seemed to come to grips with our new home edition he seemed happy. I pointed out the therapeutic effects of a hot tub for his back and glossed over the party effects I would be experiencing.

Arial spent the night and we ate a pint of chocolate chip ice cream and then did two hundred crunches to make ourselves feel better. Sunday morning we drove to La Push, Hawk following us of course, doing a poor job of staying hidden and went for a run, through the forest, zig zagging and losing him easily.

"What the fuck is that?" I heard Arial ask, stopping our stride.

I followed her gaze and holy shit, Sasha wasn't kidding.

"Those are big ass wolf tracks. Looks like they do run on four legs. Judging by the length between strides I would say they would probably be …seven feet long?"

"Which would probably put them around five foot six or six foot. About the size of a full grown horse." Arial agreed.

"Look at the damn imprint of those paws. Damn things are fucking huge." I whispered.

"I know. Hate to get hit in the face with one of those things. Probably scar a person for life if they survived. Let's get out of here, I don't like being out here, knowing they might run through and our guns are four miles away."

Arial had a point. I laid down next to them for perspective while Arial snapped a few photos to text to Jack and we left. We took our time getting back and I made some sort of salmon patty that only needed to be baked in the oven and heated corn on the cob in water. It didn't seem so bad. She told me she would teach me to make pasta later this week. I figure if Esme can do it, it can't be that hard.

Then came Monday morning.

Showtime.

Arial was wearing a black leather miniskirt with red leggings underneath covered by black stilletto boots and a red zip top with a black leather vest. Not bad.

I had on brown cowboy boots over my very low black skinny jeans, and an Arizona Diamond backs female jersey that fit me like a second skin. Not easy to find in Seattle. Makeup adorning my face, it was almost like I was seeing myself for the first time and remembering how damn hot I was.

"You ready, bitch?"

"Let's go sister. Time to introduce ourselves to Forks high school."

Arial drove while I strapped my hunting knife to my ankle under my boot. I'm thinking tomorrow will be a leather day, mini skirt or pants I hadn't decided on yet but I had a killer suede vest I couldn't wait to try out.

We parked in the spot usually reserved for the car bomb. It warmed my heart to see the Cullen's spots empty.

Of course before Arial could put the top over her convertible, everyone in the parking lot was staring at us.

"These little bitches are all looking at us." she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. I knew she wanted to play.

"Damn straight they are. I wish we had one of those wireless speakers so we could play entrance music. Just remember to walk slow."

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Vampires do it, why shouldn't we get to?"

The two of us walked straight through the middle of the parking lot, heads held high, not meeting anyone's eyes but walking slow enough that they all saw us. Yeah, we knew how to make an entrance.

Once inside, I took my sis to the office to get her schedule.

"This isn't right." I told the bitch behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, dear?"

"Arial's schedule isn't the same as mine."

"Well, there weren't enough spaces in your classes to …"

"Edward Cullen was in every single one of my classes and he is gone. Look at your computer, start typing and put her Edward's spots, comprende?"

"Well, I don't think students can dictate…"

I glared at her. Arial leaned over the counter and looked her in the eyes, giving her the patented I may look sweet but I will gut you like a hog look she had perfected.

"Give me a moment."

A moment later Arial was in every one of my classes.

Jessica was waiting to ambush me as we walked out of the office.

"Bella, what happened to you and who is this?"

I placed my palm up to her face, inches away.

"I have classes, Jess, I will see everyone at lunch. This is my cousin Arial from Phoenix. We can all get to know each other at lunch. Busy right now."

"Oh, of course … Bella."

We didn't make it half way down the hall way before Newton was in front of me, literally drooling.

"Bella how …"

"Fuck off Mike, not in the mood for you today."

The shocked look on his face almost made me laugh but months of stifling my emotions allowed me to remain stoic.

"Well, who is your …"

"Fuck off Mike. Not in the mood for you. Ever." Arial told him.

We kept walking through a crowd of astonished faces. I suppose my shirt rode up a bit in the back because I heard one guy ask if that was a real tattoo.

We kept to ourselves in class, not bothering anyone, only talking through hand signals like we had learned long ago. Both of us learned sign language so we could operate in complete silence should a situation call for it. Jack insisted and it served us well in our classes if nothing else.

At lunch it was time to put into actions plans I had made. First step, establish dominance over the pack.

We walked up to the table where Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Eric and Lauren were sitting.

"Lauren, you are in my chair." I whispered in her ear.

Her face turned red, probably not from embarrassment.

"Your table is over there where the Cullens used to be before your ass was dumped. You and your cousin can go …"

Arial grabbed Lauren's hand gently and bent back her fingers.

"How many fingers should we break on this one, Bells?"

"I don't know. How many seconds has it been since I told her she was in my chair."

"You can't threaten me. You are all seeing this right?"

"My Daddy is chief of police Lauren. You haven't been very nice to me since I have been in Forks and I have been letting him know it. Who do you think he will believe threatened who? You and your friends or me? Now I will tell you one more time before Arial and I start breaking fingers and toes, get the fuck out of my seat."

Lauren must have recognized my tone. She knew an alpha when she heard one. She turned pale and stood, walking over to another chair. Arial looked at Eric.

"Do I have to say it?' she asked him.

"No of course not! Please take my seat. My name is …"

"Eric, I know. Bella has told me a little about each of you. Newton, Cheney, Jessica something right?"

"Stanley." Jess stuttered.

"Yeah, that sounds right. Lauren … I never bothered to learn your last name. Did you mention it Bells?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." I lied.

"Tyler, the guy who can't drive worth a shit and then there is you… the pretty girl in the glasses. You are defintely Angela Weber. Bella can't stop talking about how great you are. I have to say you are as beautiful as she has told me."

Angela blushed so red she may have burned up in her seat. She met my eyes and I winked at her.

"Angela is a very good friend." I told Arial. She knew what step three of the plan was. Bella may not come out of the closet anytime soon but that didn't mean I had no plans to pull someone inside the closet with me.

"Okay gang, let's get the gossip out of the way. Jessica I am going to give you the real dirt and I expect it to be spread around this dump by the end of the day, understand?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Good girl. It is my fault Edward and his family left. Edward kept bugging me about having sex. I told him I wouldn't consider letting him take my virginity unless I knew he was at least six inches long where it counted."

"Where it counted?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, his dick. I would say cock but sadly it didn't qualify. I told him to drop his pants and well …let's just say I couldn't help but laugh. I mean pinky finger size. It was ridiculously small. He could fuck me and I would still be a virgin. So I basically told him to fuck off and I was dumping him. He became angry and I told him he needed to leave town because I would be letting the entire school know just how fucking small his dick was on Monday. He left and this is me fulfilling my promise. It was embarrassing and I am embarrassed for him but I couldn't see continuing a relationship with a guy I would never, ever fuck and if he was around it would cramp my style. That's it in a nutshell. I told him to leave because he had a small dick. Everybody got it?"

Shocked, silent nods were seen around the table.

"Did you say you were a virgin?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah. Why? You want to take a chance on being called pinky until you graduate?"

"No!" Tyler practically shouted.

"So what is with the new style?" Make asked.

"I know I look great, right? This is how I dressed in Arizona. Arial and I spent Thursday and Friday shopping."

"You have a tattoo." Eric pointed out.

"So do I. Have a problem with it?" Arial asked.

"No! It's just a surprise. Bella has always been sort of … not the tattoo type. Is your tongue pierced?"

"Yes it is, Eric. Other places are too but you don't get to see those. Unless you want to take the same gamble as Eddie."

"No! I wasn't suggesting that. I just meant … it's kind of a surprise Bella."

"Well surprises are good aren't they Eric?" I told him and winked while my boot slid under the table and caressed Angela's leg. She sat up in shock but kept her face still and didn't move her leg. I think she even moaned a bit.

Arial made nice, even smiling a bit. After math I asked her if she thought I may have been too hard on them.

"No, it's like boot camp. You have to be hard at first and then build them up. It will make them respect you and be loyal. Lauren may be a tough one to break but we will handle her in the next class."

One of the things I loved about Arial was how she always had a plan and kept her eye on the end game.

"There is one thing we need to talk about."

"What would that be?" I groaned already knowing.

"Your Weber plan. Bella she is really into you but she is going to be very confused. She will probably fall in love with you. She may be very confused about wanting another woman. She seems like a sweet kid and has clinger written all over her. I realize what types of girls you like and you would be upset with yourself for leading her on. She is going to take a big chance with her father being a minister on sneaking around with you. You can hurt her and I know you will feel bad about it later. Think about it. If she is a passing fad then you need to let it go."

"I know." I sighed. The thing was I really wanted Angela physically and she was a sweet girl. I liked her. I legitimately liked her. I didn't know what to do with that.

I had never been with a woman I couldn't just use for sex and move on, much less a girl my own age who probably didn't realize she was gay or bi until I had her alone in the back of a van.

Fuck it, I had other things to do than think about this right now. Arial and I walked into the locker room and began undressing. Every girl in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I had never undressed in front of them, because I didn't want anyone to know how cut I was and I didn't want Eddie reading it in anyone's thoughts or seeing me naked in any of these chicks heads. I had no problem today. We slid our Nike Pro volleyball shorts on and walked onto the gym floor, the volleyball team following us.

"Coach Clapper. Meet your new players." I told him tossing a ball into his chest, fairly hard.

"Swan? What are you doing suiting out? You know you aren't allowed to participate. What the hell kind of shorts are those anyway? You asked to be let out of it of gym. Go study or something. If your friend wants to try out that's fine once she puts some decent shorts on but you need …"

"The two of us will take on your whole team. Two on six. Arial and I have played quite a bit of beach volleyball in Phoenix. What we lack in height we make up for in quickness and hops. Line your girls up. First to 15, beach scoring. We win you have two new outside hitters starting on your team. We lose and we will go sit on the benches, do our homework and watch your team get crushed every game."

"I don't know who your friend is but I know you Swan."

"You really don't. $50 says we beat your girls by ten."

"I can't make bets with students."

"Whatever. You up for the challenge or not?"

Clapper took a long look at Arial and I. I'm sure he saw two short girls who looked a bit different than what he was used to.

"Your funeral. Line up girls, we have challengers for you."

Twenty minutes later, I had planted the ball in Lauren's face three times and Arial and I won 15 to 1.

"Looks like you got two new starters, Coach. Congratulations, you just hit the lottery and won district. What time is practice?"

"Uh right after school until around 5:00."

"Good, these girls are going to need work but they have some potential. I think we can work with this. What do you think Arial?"

"I think this team probably isn't worth my time but I'm already bored in this town so whipping them into shape can't be worse than not doing anything. I'm in."

"Swan, what the hell? Why have you been hiding this?" Clapp asked me.

"I wasn't. I took yoga in the summer. Helped me with my balance issues."

"You said you played beach volleyball before."

"It's a pretty popular sport in Phoenix. Despite the lack of an ocean we have an abundance of beach. I picked a few things up now and then."

"That doesn't explain …"

Better head this off.

"Coach, do you want my cousin and I on your team?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then some questions are best unanswered. Get what I'm saying? Just relax, sit back and let us do what we do. See you at practice… tomorrow. I need to take care of something after school that I'm afraid I can't reschedule. That okay, Coach?"

"Yeah, Swan."

"Coach?"

"Yeah?"

"You may call me Bella."

"Oh …okay."

"And when you give the lineup to the other team make sure my name is spelt ARIAL, not ARIEL. It pisses me off when someone makes that mistake and trust me you don't want to see me pissed off."

"Got it Web… Arial."

Biology was a breeze. Since Arial was my new lab partner we didn't resort to using sign language.

She was still not happy about my next phase of the plan. The alphas had established dominance quickly. Within the course of 8 hours everyone knew I had sent Eddie away because he had a small penis, Arial and I were friendly when we wanted to be, hot, very dangerous, and the best athletes in the school. Jessica texted me that the captain of the football team planned to ask one of us out but couldn't decide who. I texted her back to try to save the boy from embarrassment because we had both decided and found him lacking.

Yes, dominance had defintely been established. Now it was time for one of the alpha's to take her mate.

"Not a good idea, Bells."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I may just really like her?"

"Has it occurred to you what would happen if she was found out? You wouldn't have to deal with the fallout but she would. Her Dad would try to burn her at the stake in front of his congregation!"

"I'm a damn spy. You really think I can't keep this a secret? Besides most people in this backwoods town don't really believe in lesbians any more than they believe in unicorns. Sure they may see them on TV and movies but they never actually think they are going to meet one in person."

"I've watched her today." Arial continued. "She is sweet to everyone, her boyfriend is very polite if a bit cold towards her. She is absolutely obsessed with you. You certainly made an impression on her in the back of that van. She seems like a caring, genuinely nice person who is looking for someone to love her the way she deserves to be loved. In other words the exact opposite of everyone you have ever gone out with. Did I say go out with? I meant the exact opposite of every girl you have ever fucked."

"Maybe I like her. Maybe I want something different." I argued.

"Maybe you are bored. We can go to Seattle, find a club, get a hotel room. I will stay outside while you take care of your needs with whatever lady you find. But damn it Bella, I don't want to see you do something that I know will hurt her and will probably hurt you."

Fuck. How to explain this? My as well be honest, she is the only one I can be honest with.

"Arial have you ever considered that after so long in a fake relationship and everything I have gone through that maybe … just maybe I need to be loved too? I'm not just talking about sex either. I've watched her as well. I know what she is. I know what everyone in this school is including myself. I'm a slightly violent, self centered, egotistical, very aggressive, bitch and a liar."

"Your also loving, brave and loyal to a fault to your friends. Stop putting yourself down Bella. It's unattractive."

Uh, wait a minute.

"I really didn't consider the qualities I mentioned to be insults." I told her.

"Oh… sorry. Misunderstood."

Bitch.

"Still the fact that you did think they are insults tells me that maybe there are some things I could stand to change about myself. Maybe I just want to see where it goes. I'll do my best not to hurt her but can you sit there and tell me you will never hurt the next guy you date? Really? You aren't going to have a relationship until you find a guy to marry?"

"Yes, I will but it will be with someone who wants and doesn't want the same things I do."

"I just want someone of my own and she seems like the only one I have met who is worth taking a chance on. If you really don't want me too I won't but I promise I will do my best not to hurt her. I swear, this isn't a quick fuck. I just want to try to have someone that I could possibly love."

Arial took a moment and then sighed.

"Happy hunting, Bella."

I nearly squealed when I threw my arms around her, causing the entire class to look at us.

"Everything okay …" Banner started to ask.

"Not now Bruce, we are having a moment." Arial told him while hugging me back. When I unwrapped myself from her I saw Banner was back at his desk looking anywhere but at us.

Parking lot.

I scanned, ignoring the stares around me. Arial had left to go home. This had better work or I would be calling her to come right back and get me.

"Bella! Hi, I don't think we have ever met. My name is…"

"Devin Curry, captain of the pathetic team that attempts to play football every fall at this school. 6'1" blonde hair blue eyes, Dad is a logging supervisor at the Ferguson Mill, mother works at the local library, You live on Eleanor street, wood house, white paint trimmed in blue. You are usually on the B honor roll indicating you have intelligence so I hope you have enough intelligence to understand I won't go out with you and if you ever attempt to ask me or my cousin out I will plant a pound of cocaine somewhere in your car that you won't be able to find and my father will get an anonymous tip about the location. We understand each other?"

Devin didn't answer. He just sort of shuffled back and ran across the parking lot. It was cute.

There the target is.

I walked up to her with my warmest smile. My work with expressions was coming along nicely.

"Hey Ang."

"Bella? Where is your … where is Arial?"

"She had somewhere she needed to be. I didn't feel like going and was wondering if you might give me a ride home."

"You? You want to ride with me?"

"Yeah." Poor thing looked so excited and scared at the same time. It was such a great look for her.

"I told Ben that we could study after school. Let me text him…"

"What's his number?" I asked. She told me.

"Taken care of."

"What did you text him?"

"You would be studying with me and he would have to take care of himself tonight. So are you ready to get started? Studying, I mean?"

"Sure … Uh, I was having a bit of trouble with the trig problems today. Are you good at trig?"

"Angela I am good at everything. Let's get out of here. I can't wait to get you to my home. Charlie is working late tonight so we can order pizza and enjoy each other's company."

"That sounds… nice."

"We also just got a hot tub. I would love to show it to you. We could relax after figuring out those tricky math problems."

"I don't really have a suit and …" the poor thing tried.

"C'mon Ang, it's just the two of us. You saw me naked in the locker room today. I saw you looking. It's okay. I've paid attention to you too." I whispered. "Relax, I'm not going to molest you. I just think it's time we had a long talk about what we are and what we could be and it would be best if we did it in private, where roaming ears can't hear. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Bella I don't know … my Dad…"

"Can go fuck himself. I'm very, very good at keeping a secret." I told her. "Now am I driving or are you driving?"

She handed me her keys.

"I guess you are driving. Maybe we can try out that hot tub after you explain a few things to me."

Once we were on the road she turned the radio off.

"Ready to explain a few things?"

"Sure." I planned on waiting till the house but whatever.

"This is you. This look, the tattoo, your body, your balance, the confidence you showed me when I nearly attacked your lips in the van."

"Yes, it is me." I admitted.

"So why were you pretending to be something you weren't and pretending to be in love with Edward Cullen when it was obvious to anyone who really paid attention to you and not him that you couldn't stand him and are defintely a lesbian?"

Damn it.

This relationship stuff was going to be harder than I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Twilight- The taming of Bella begins- to an extent.

Chapter 16

"Okay … those are very valid questions. You defintely deserve answers to them but I'm not sure I can give them to you."

"Then when we pull up to your drive get out and I will drive my car home." Angela countered.

Fuck. I really didn't want her to go home.

Damn it.

"Would you at least come inside and let me try to explain some things and we can talk? Please?"

"Do you promise to talk and not spend every second trying to seduce me?"

Damn it.

"Yes?"

"You don't sound very sure of yourself." Angela said quietly.

"I get a little carried away sometimes but I will do my best okay. It's the best I can give."

"Fine. I suppose I will take my chances." she said a bit resigned and disappointed, not exactly the kind of mood I wanted her to be in.

I said nothing else on the short drive home. I was glad to see Charlie didn't take off early. No reason that he should but he still had a way to complicate things in my life.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know why I cared so much but I did. I really wanted her to come inside with me. I offered her the keys and she took them.

Stepping out of the car I started to casually walk to the house, not entirely sure if she would follow. I heard nothing so I turned and saw her standing by the car.

"Wow. That's the first time I have ever seen a vulnerable look on your face. I suppose I will follow you."

Vulnerable?

I said nothing unlocking the door and continuing inside and up the stairs.

She stopped at the base of the stairs.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Where?"

"To my room?"

"Why can't we talk here?" she was nervous again, her earlier confidence fading a bit.

"I won't try anything or do anything you don't want me too." I offered.

"That's the problem." she told me barely meeting my eyes.

"You wanted answers? I'll give you what I can but I won't do it where anyone can walk in on us."

"Fine." She followed me up and I let her walk into my abode first, closing the door behind us. She threw her backpack on the floor next to my bed and I sat mine down in the corner gently.

"What do you have in that backpack that you treat with such care, Bella?"

I took a deep breath.

"Have a seat." I offered.

Instead of sitting on my bed she went to Edward Cullen's favorite chair. I really needed to burn that chair.

"So ask your questions." I told her, sitting on my bed with my back to my headboard.

"I think I already asked the first ones." she leaned forward and met my eyes through those hideous glasses that I would be taking care of first. I reached to my night stand and opened the drawer pulling out a fifth of vodka, seeming to surprise her. Tipping it back I took a rather large swallow and offered her the bottle. She didn't respond so I shrugged my shoulders and put the bottle back.

"Before I start you need to know something. I brought you here for a reason. I … I like you. I think you like me. But if you insist on knowing everything as much as I hate to see you go, there are things I can't tell you. If I told you it would not only put me in a bad position of breaking a promise to my uncle and several secrecy agreements that would put me under a prison for life but more importantly would put you in danger. My father doesn't know these things because it would put him in danger and I won't do it to you. I understand if you need to walk away."

"If I ask you a question you can't answer will you lie to me?"

"There are very few people in this world I won't lie to and you are one of them."

"Okay, you didn't voluntarily move in with your father, right?"

"Wrong. I did voluntarily move in with my father." Thank God one question I could answer.

"Okay so you volunteered to move here but it wasn't because you wanted to live with your father. It has something to do with your new best friend, correct?"

"Arial is not just my new best friend. She is my best friend, cousin and sister."

"So she isn't … your girlfriend?"

I saw a bit of insecurity and jealousy on Angela's face.

"If she was, I wouldn't be alone with you. She doesn't share. No, she is very straight."

"She's dangerous."

"Yes she is Ang."

"So are you."

"Yes I am Ang."

"Why did you come here? It's the Cullen's, right? You were sent to find out why the Cullens are so weird. Why they aren't related by blood but they all have gold eyes, why they are so strange."

"I can neither confirm or deny that."

Can't get in trouble for that.

"You figured it out and they left because you did."

"I can neither confirm or deny that."

"Because if I knew what you knew I would be in danger right?"

"Yes."

"Arial knows."

"Yes." Again I detected jealousy. I had never heard that in someone's voice before. Most of my flings didn't give a damn about the time I spent with Arial. Come to think of it not one of them would know when my birthday was.

"You don't need to be jealous of her."

Angela took a moment.

"Why would I be jealous? We are just friends. You owe me nothing. So you got me turn … I mean, I have a boyfriend so what would I be jealous of?"

You won't have a boyfriend for long sweetie.

Instead of saying that I took a deep breath.

"Tell me about your life, before you came here." she ordered.

I suppose I could answer that.

"I had a pretty simple life. My Mom and Dad divorced when I was 4 and Mom and I moved to Phoenix. She is a school teacher, responsible for the education and growth of young minds which I still can't get over. I had a pretty normal childhood. We lived in a condo, took quite a few trips in the summer, road trips to cheesy tourist destinations and stuff like that. Nothing really exotic but they were fun. My Mom and I always have fun, no matter what we are doing. Mom has a step brother, Jack, Arial's dad, who lived in Boston that I had never met. He was in the military and overseas all the time. He was in a special forces team of some kind and no I don't know and even if I did, I doubt I could say. When Arial's mother and grandparents were murdered when she was 10, Jack got out and began raising her. He married a woman named Sasha and the three of them moved to Arizona because Jack wanted Arial to have more family. Arial and I became best friends like I said. When we were both 14 Uncle Jack began training us."

"Training you for what?"

"Everything. Survival, defense, offense. We competed in triathlons, we competed against each other in combat shooting competitions. We sparred against Jack and Sasha and each other. We learned every type of martial art that Jack and Sasha knew and Sasha knew a lot. Survival skills, sky diving, scuba, anything he thought we would need to know to survive in any situation.

When I hit puberty, I knew I was gay. I told Arial and she accepted me and never judged me which I think bonded us closer. Renee, my Mom, was elated. She has quite the open mind. Anyway my Mom met a pro baseball player and they moved to Florida. I stayed on another semester in Phoenix living with Arial and moved here. That's it, typical childhood."

"Typical? You competed in combat shooting and triathlons and you and your best friend physically fight each other on a regular basis? Something tells me that she isn't the type to hold back."

"No, she isn't." I chuckled. "She has slapped the hell out of me a few times lately, has a mean right hook and likes to bite."

I reached into my boot and pulled my knife out because it was starting to irritate me. Before I could place it in the drawer with my vodka Ang asked me yet another question. It was like Edward Cullen all over again only this time with a hot live chick.

"Why do you have that?"

"I always have a weapon on me."

"The gun in your backpack isn't enough?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Damn she would make a good spy if she wasn't so sweet.

"If I can get an enemy to stop long enough for me to unzip my pack and dig around for it then yeah. If not, I need my knife."

"Do a lot of people attack you?"

"It happens more than you would think." That sounded strange even to me. Funny the things you can get used to.

"Your Uncle Jack, he got you into this didn't he? Military, special forces, knew your Dad lived here, you stayed with him, probably spending time turning from what you are now into what you were until a few days ago."

"I can't talk about Uncle Jack. You can't ask questions about Jack, Sasha, what they did or didn't do, why I am here, and what if anything it has to do with the Cullens, Angela. I mean it. It is dangerous to know …"

What was I doing?

Damn it.

I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Angela. I shouldn't be in your life; this is a mistake. Just leave and forget about me, forget about this conversation and forget about anything you think we … I will stop the flirting I promise. No more. Just go back …"

"To my boring life? You really think I can forget this? Do you have a fucking clue what you did to me? What you do to me? Do you have the slightest fucking idea?! You want me to tell you about the damn dreams about you I have every night?!"

"Uh …yes?"

It would be cool.

"You don't have a damn clue, do you?"

"I don't know. I really don't." I admitted.

"I have always thought boys were cute. Cute Bella. I never was attracted to anyone, male or female. It didn't matter to me because my Dad never allowed me to date. Then Ben came along and he was … nice. His parents are members of my father's church and he agreed to allow the two of us to date. So there wasn't any passion but I felt normal. I had a boyfriend.

Then you show up. I can't take me eyes off of you. I stay back in Tyler's van hoping to talk to you about anything. So I complain about my boyfriend. The next thing I know your lips are so close to mine it is driving me crazy and you are whispering in my ear and your breath feels so good and your hand is on my skin and I honestly would have done anything you asked. I wanted you to take me. That scared the hell out of me.

Then I sit back and watch you become Edward's girlfriend. Every time I turn around there he is, draped over you like you were his property. I wanted him to go away. For the first time in my life I felt jealousy. I also had to deal with the simple fact that my father is a minister and I was attracted to females. Once I stopped denying that part of myself it scared the hell out of me. I looked at other women hoping I could find someone to become interested in just to see what this was all about and instead I compared every girl to you and not one came close.

I knew though. I watched you and you may think you were good at hiding it but you weren't. You kept your face so … blank… but occasionally I could tell you were disgusted by him. You flinched every time he touched you. I was confused and hurt and didn't know what to do. Then Edward is gone and you arrive after being gone for two days with a beautiful blonde girl, looking like a goddess and I have become obsessed with you all over again. I think this girl is your … more than a friend the way you two act, like you are two sides of the same coin. Then she is gone and you are inviting me over and I think this is it but I have to know. I have to know you aren't going to go after some other guy, because if you are please stop teasing me. I can't take it anymore. If there are some things you can't tell me so be it. I expect you to tell me one day but I won't push. Instead you tell me half-truths …"

"I haven't lied to you about one single thing today." I said quickly, to avoid any misunderstandings.

"Fine but you sure aren't telling me everything. You hung out with your mom until Arial came along and your uncle turned you into a female version of himself? What happened to you before he came around? Why are you so angry that you feel the need to hide behind aggressive behavior when I know that isn't you?"

"You know nothing about me." I told her. There were certain areas of my life I did not talk about.

"And I never will if you push me away. Does anyone besides your 'sister' know anything about you?"

"So what? I invite you over so we can have a friendly conversation and you want me to bare my soul? Aren't you asking a little too much Ang?"

"Not for what you want. Something tells me you don't like to share any more than Arial. We would be each other's secret, right? I would break up with my boyfriend who I couldn't care less about but my parents love, and risk being found out every single time I am with you. That's what you want right?"

"Why don't you stop worrying about your parents so much and be yourself?" I admit she was starting to piss me off. Arial was right as usual.

"Because I don't have a mother who would be elated to find out I'm gay and I have a father who would disown me and I would never see my younger brothers or mother again! We can't all be you Bella! Some of us give a damn! Besides why haven't you announced to the world that you are gay if you are so confident?"

"I did in Phoenix!"

"But not here? Didn't want to embarrass your police chief father?"

"Fuck you Angela! I haven't announced it because it would cause too many questions about Edward Cullen that I can't answer!"

"Why not?" she practically screamed.

"Because it would put you in danger and I have done that to enough people!" I practically screamed back. "If you can't respect that then get the fuck out!"

"Fuck you Bella, I'm not going a damn place!"

I realized I was breathing hard. I was emotional. It had been a while since I felt like this, so torn and … yeah maybe vulnerable.

I walked over and pulled her up from the chair, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her. Her lips felt just like I imagined they would, so soft and warm that I could get lost in them. I felt her tongue and slid mine between her lips, tracing her teeth and tasting her in my mouth. I nibble on her lips. She was the exact opposite of everything I had to put up with over the recent past. She was warmth and comfort and love and not cold and hard and dead.

Her hands touched the skin of my back and I wanted to melt in her.

I wouldn't let this go. It wasn't fair of me to bring her into my life but I was a selfish person. I recognized that. I would be putting her at so much risk if she was found out.

I finally pulled back and looked at her, pulling her glasses off softly and tossing them on my bed.

"I don't want anything in the way of looking into your eyes."

"I'm willing to give this a shot. I'm willing to try anything to be with you, no matter what, provided you open up to me and stop being so damn guarded. If there are things you can't tell me because you would go to prison or promised to keep secret, I can deal but I want to know everything else. I want a real relationship, not just some quick … a quick … you know." Angela said a bit embarrassed.

"A quick fuck?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I promise to make it slow when we fuck." I tried, hoping to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny."

So much for lightening the mood.

"Fine. I won't undertake any more missions involving the seduction of guys but I don't share. If you are going to be mine you are going to be mine. Break up with your boyfriend."

"Bella yours is the first tongue I have ever had in my mouth ever. I've never had a kiss like the one we just shared. I want more."

"Yeah?" Figures that pussy Cheney wouldn't know what he was missing. Not that he would have gotten far.

"I'll break up with him in the morning. I doubt he will care."

"Then he is a damn idiot."

"You still want to help me with those math problems?"

What math problems?

Oh yeah.

"How about I show you to the hot tub?"

"Bella have you had a lot of … lovers?"

Uh oh. Isn't this sort of a later in the relationship question?

"A few, but I'm not like a slut or anything."

I might be a bit of a slut.

"How many have you had?"

"Uh, just four or five…" or six or seven. Maybe eight. Spring Break and Diner bathrooms don't count, right?

"Girlfriends?"

"Uh … they were friends? We just kind of…"

"Bella, have you ever had a girlfriend who you didn't use just for sex? Anyone you really knew or fell in love with?"

Damn her and her questions!

" I guess not." I mumbled.

"See here is my problem, I've never done anything, like I said. But if we were just starting to go out, would you expect to have sex the first time we were together?"

"Uh …yes?" That's pretty much been the way it has worked for me. No complaints so far.

She at least laughed.

"Here is the thing Bella. You are too good at seduction. You could talk me into doing anything and you know it. If you really want to take me to that hot tub, I will undress and let you have your way with me."

Thank you, God! Finally!

"But I wish you wouldn't. I'm asking you not to. I want you to love me. Not want me, but to really love me before you and I take that step. I want us to have something real Bella. Something you or I have ever had."

Why are you doing this to me God? Haven't I suffered enough?!

Damn it!

"So what is it going to be?" she asked.

"I guess we will work on those math problems." I told her, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice and failing miserably.

"Thank you. After that can we …"

"Make out some more?" I hoped. It had been a really long time since I actually kissed someone and it would be so great to do it again since I wasn't getting laid. Maybe if I could get her on her back and my leg between hers, we could…

"I was thinking maybe could talk some more. I want to know more about your mother and Arial. I want to know everything about you. The real you. Because I have to say this you is a lot sexier than the one you were pretending to be."

"Yeah … talk. We can talk." Or fuck. Just throwing it out there.

"You can kiss me too." she told me, smiling.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that."

Four hours later after tutoring Ang in Trig in record time and finally getting her to lay down after I told her the name of my favorite doll in grade school, I was actually more frustrated than I had been in a long time. She started kissing my neck and playing with my tongue ring and I really wanted to shove a … don't think about it Bella.

She really had beautiful eyes. Her skin was so warm.

"So she made you wait?" Arial asked, after we ate, and she thankfully helped me and Charlie cook something. I had to act like I knew how but she took the lead and even made Charles do most of the work. He seemed to enjoy himself.

"Yeah."

"That is fucking hilarious."

"No, it isn't. She just kept kissing me, on my neck too. You know how sensitive my neck is. Now I'm horny as hell and I don't even get to pretend Sasha is listening to me in the shower."

"I can't believe you waited after she told you that you could do anything. I am so proud of you. You must really like her. Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

"Having a girlfriend?"

"I've had girlfriends."

"Your mother had sex with your last girlfriend because you weren't home. Sounds like Tanya was completely in love with you. Do you even know Tanya's last name? You have never had a relationship Bella."

"She wanted to know about the time I spent before you and Jack came into my life." I told her. She would understand why I didn't like to talk about it. It reminded me of a time I was weak and I hated being weak.

Before Uncle Jack, I was a gangly, shy kid most of my life. I got picked on constantly, bullied, beaten, humiliated and harassed. I was an easy target. After Jack was finished with me, I wasn't a target, I was the hunter. Arial was the first friend I ever made, the only real friend I have ever had. The only friend I have now. We always had each other's backs no matter what.

"These are the kind of things you have to open up about eventually Bella. She admitted a lot of fears to you, things she discovered about herself and how scared she was. She was actually pretty cool with the things you couldn't talk about, though I see that being a problem eventually. She will want to know one day."

"She can't. She can't and Charlie can't."

"You gave her an out and she didn't take it. Why don't you try to let your guard down? Just a bit."

"I let my guard down all the time with you." I pointed out.

"I'm the only one. You need more. I need more. There isn't a guy here worth my time but you have fallen into something that could be special. Don't fuck it up okay? For me at least? I have to wait until college and then find a guy who isn't intimidated by Hawk and my Dad. I may have to wait a while."

No shit. She's lucky to have gotten laid twice.

"Hey, speaking of guys what do you think about that LaHote guy maybe being a werewolf?"

"I think, no I pray, that Dad doesn't interrogate him."

"You think there could really be three? What was the other guy's name? Cameron?"

"What do you say we go to La Push and take a look around?"

"And find the stage five clinger again? I don't think so."

"But we can go fuck with the guy in the wheelchair." I hoped.

"Dad wouldn't like it."

"So you're in?" I asked to make sure.

"Sure, after school tomorrow?"

"Yep." I knew she was game.

"What about your girlfriend?"

What the fuck?

"What about her?"

"Don't you need to spend time with her?"

Oh. I guess that is how this works.

"I'll text her. I was going to do it tonight anyway."

"She is breaking up with her boyfriend for you."

"She is so gay; it would have happened eventually."

"In college. At least see her a bit after school, maybe go over and introduce yourself to her family, as a friend. The more comfortable they are around you the more they will let her be with you. Just remember to act straight."

"Look at me, Arial. Do I look like someone a minister would want his daughter hanging out with?"

"Wear a longer shirt to cover your belly button and lower back and use the pink tongue ring, look down when you smile and you will be fine."

"Ugh. I was going to wear my black suede miniskirt tomorrow."

"So come home and change first or put on those hideous gym sweat pants after practice. Spend a couple hours after practice with Angela and then we head to La Push and visit little Jakey, fuck around with Wheels a bit."

"Sounds like a plan."

Before I went to sleep Angela texted me.

It was just a smiley face but still made me smile.

I would definitely be thinking of someone besides Kate Upton or Sasha tonight.

Unfortunately mine and Arial's plans for the day were disrupted first thing in the morning by an unfortunate occurrence.

It really wasn't our fault.

Okay it was. But they deserved it.

As Arial and I simply tried to walk into school minding our own business I let my guard down. I saw Angela talking to Ben in the parking lot and when I caught her eye, I winked at her. She had my attention, diverting me away from possible trouble.

Two dumb ass offensive linemen.

"Hey ladies. How is the little mermaid doing today?" one of the big dumbasses asked.

Oh fuck.

Arial hates being called the little mermaid.

She planted her left foot and performed a perfect spin kick to the guys jaw, knocking him to the ground and apparently knocking him unconscious.

At least I hoped he was unconscious and not dead.

The parking lot went silent.

Once his friend regained his speech, he did the wrong thing. He called my girl a bitch and reached for her.

He was big, only 6' but easily three hundred pounds. I did the first thing that came to mind.

I grabbed his throat by the fucking Adam's apple and squeezed.

He realized he couldn't breathe and tried to pry my wrist off his neck but I used my other hand to unwrap his fingers, bend them back to a control position and guide him to the ground. Once I had him on his knees, I used my knee to crush his nose.

He hit the ground next to his friend.

Oops.

I may have gotten a bit too much in the moment. That was a lot of blood.

"That's not good." Arial whispered, looking at the two prone figures on the ground.

"No probably not." I admitted. "Nice kick though. Solid follow through."

"Thanks. Good control grip on your part. You think he is still breathing or you crushed his trachea?"

"I have diplomatic immunity." I hoped.

Thirty minutes later we were inside the principal's office along with the principal, Mrs. Green, Uncle Jack, Charlie, Sasha and Hawk.

"In less than two days Mr. Webb your daughter has already sent another student to the hospital. He may have a broken jaw!"

"Oh, it's broken alright." Arial said softly.

"And Chief Swan, I am not sure what has gotten into your daughter since her boyfriend left but she was a party to this as well! She broke Stephen's nose!"

"He called Arial a bitch and attempted to grab her, after his friend got taken down for calling her a name. I was defending my friend against a bully!"

"What has gotten into you Miss Swan! You pierced your tongue? What did you do to your lovely hair? I also understand you have a tattoo. Chief Swan have you considered getting Isabella counseling since she is apparently in some sort of altered mental state after Edward Cullen left her and left town with his lovely family."

"Number 1, she likes to be called Bella, number 2, I would be very careful about whatever you have to say about my daughter's mental state since you aren't a licensed psychologist and number 3 after I saw Bella the other night with her … changes, I checked the student handbook to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble. There is nothing prohibiting body piercings or tattoos and I know for certain that there is nothing in there that gives you, Mrs. Green, an opinion on my daughter's hair, which looks great. I think it's time we talked about the bullying problem you have in your school."

Oh God, I loved my Dad.

"There is nothing in the handbook because the Fork's school board never imagined this would be a problem here."

"Sounds like your problem. Maybe it is something you can look into next year. For this year my daughter will abide by the handbook as it is written. What punishments are you planning to hand out to these boys to make sure that my daughter is not forced to defend herself and her cousin from bullies again?"

"The only bullies in this school are you and Mr. Webb's daughters! He only called her little mermaid!"

"He won't again." Sasha told her, not grinning. She was serious Sasha today and oh how hot it was.

"Then his friend tried to grab my daughter and called her a bitch!' Jack added. "Thankfully Bella was there and not me or Mr. Hawk or the young man in question would be in much worse condition."

"Or me." Sasha added on. So, so hot.

"I still cannot let such brutal assaults go unpunished. Your girls are looking at suspension at least …"

"Fuck this. Jack explain to her the size of the law suit we are about to bring against this school." Sasha told him and walked outside.

Jack smiled at Mrs. Green.

"I can assure you that there will be no suspensions of my daughter or niece. If you attempt such a thing, I will press charges against those boys for assault and harassment, sue this school and you can go on television and explain to channel 10 news why you suspended two girls who weigh 120 tops for beating the snot out of two three hundred pound offensive linemen. But I can assure you this will not happen again."

"I would hope not!"

"Because my friend Dan Hawk who is Arial and Bella's bodyguard will be with them in school every second of the day. I understand they have the same classes so it shouldn't be a problem."

Arial and I both stood up and protested. That was not happening. Bullshit.

"He's Bella's bodyguard?" Dad asked.

Yes! Dad knew Hawk wasn't my bodyguard.

"He protected her in Phoenix as well, or someone else was always watching over her if Arial and she weren't together."

Someone was?

"Any reason why?" Dad asked.

"Yes, there is. When I was in the military, I undertook missions of a classified nature that could have potentially made me quite a few enemies. Dan served with me and when we discharged Dan became Arial's bodyguard and we moved to Phoenix so I could watch Bella and Renee and make sure no dangers from my past tried to use them against me."

"Oh." was Charlie's brilliant response. I just wondered how much of what Uncle Jack just said was true in regard to me anyway. Is that how he knew about the stolen police motorcycle? He had me watched?

"I am afraid a bodyguard will not be allowed on school property." Green said, not knowing who the fuck she was dealing with.

"Yes he will." Sasha said walking in. "You will be receiving a call from the State board of education in less than a minute. I've spoken to the chairman and told him I doubted we would have to bring a law suit against Fork's high due to the administration's protection of school bullies who pick on little girls half their size if Mr. Hawk was allowed to stay and he is perfectly fine with Mr. Hawk being on school grounds with both of them."

Sasha was not looking as hot right now.

"I am afraid I don't care what the State …"

The phone rang. Sasha hit the speakerphone button before Green could pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Eleanor Green?"

"It is."

"This is Eugene Frankowski, chairman of the State board of education. I understand from Mrs. Webb that we have a bullying problem at your school and a law suit is about to be brought forward that will place Fork's high school in an unfavorable light."

Shit, that was Ty's voice.

"You are Mr. Eugene Frankowski?" Green asked. I didn't blame her for the doubt in her voice.

"That's what I said, ain't it? Now is this going to be a problem that you can handle or do I need to talk to your superintendent bout getting a new school boss who can take care of business and prevent these girls from having to defend themselves at a place they should consider safe and secure from harassment."

"I can handle this I assure you." Mr.'s Green really was looking a bit green right now.

"Now I understand there is an issue about allowing Mr., Hawk to stay during school hours with the girls?"

"We do not allow bodyguards, especially armed bodyguards as he most likely is right now, into our school."

"Mr. Webb is a damn American hero. He has served his country with valor and honor and a whole bunch of other shit … stuff. If he says his daughter and niece need protection that is what we will give them Mrs. Green. Are you a communist?"

"What…excuse me?"

"Communist? Fascist? ISIS supporter? Terrorist? Because I'm not getting a patriotic feel from you right now."

"I am most certainly a patriot!"

"Then I guess we won't have a damn problem, then will we? If those big bitches that got their asses served for bullying the wrong girls, try to sue, I would suggest you remind their parents that they are lucky not to be expelled for bullying. We got each other Mrs. Green?"

"Yes … yes we understand each other."

"I don't want to have this conversation again. Frankowski out."

We were left in silence, Sasha, Jack and Charlie glaring at the principal. Arial and I were torn between joy at getting away with aggravated assault and despair at Hawk being with us every moment of the day during school. He would insist on driving us meaning we couldn't even ditch unless we walked.

Mrs. Green looked sick and then hopeful.

"There is no way that was a Eugene Frankowski. He sounded like a black man and I have seen Mr. Eugene Frankowski and …"

"So you are a racist too?" Dad asked. God, I loved my father.

"Call the number back. I'm sure you have it somewhere." Sasha suggested.

Mrs. Green dialed a number she found on her computer. Sasha reached over and hit speakerphone once again.

"State Board of Education, this is Vivian, how may I direct your call?"

"I would like to speak to Mr. Eugene Frankowski."

"He just left to play golf. Is this Mrs. Green from Forks? Because Mr. Frankowski said if you called back and bothered him, I should let him know immediately so he could start finding your replacement."

"No! I am certainly not Mrs. Green."

Mrs. Green hung up the phone and looked like she wanted to puke. You shouldn't fuck with the government Mrs. Green.

"Anything else or can Bella and Jack's daughters get to class?" Dad asked.

"Of course. I suppose Mr. Hawk will be staying with them?"

"Yep, starting now." Sasha told us, giving us a look that didn't express amusement. I suppose she was a bit annoyed. "I would like to have a talk with my daughter and niece first if that is okay?"

"Of course."

"A private talk. I know you won't mind if I borrow your office?"

"Of course not Mrs. Webb."

Green damn near fell over herself getting out of the room.

"Charlie, Jack, could I have a moment? I hope you don't mind Charlie; I just want to ask Bella a few questions that I'm sure Renee will have that I'm sure you wouldn't want to be in here for."

"Got it." Charlie was gone quickly followed by Jack and Hawk.

"Sasha, what is this crap about Hawk? You know we don't need protection." I tried.

"He is here to protect the other students! What the fuck girls!?"

"We were bullied." Arial argued.

"Bullshit. He called you a fairy tale character. Get over it. You could have just embarrassed him. He threw a rock at you and you fired a tank shell in retaliation. And Bella? When I taught you that move it was to be in close quarters combat to crush an enemy's throat. It was not meant as a choke hold. His trachea could have been crushed! You could have placed him in an arm bar, gone for the knee, instead you go for the throat then smash his nose? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't hugged enough as a child?" I tried.

Sasha sighed.

"Your father wants to speak to you Bella. I hope your bullshit is up to par today. Everyone else's has had to be thanks to you two. This is just like when you two started school in Phoenix together. I can't believe I am going to have to go through this shit again."

Sasha grabbed Arial and pulled her to her feet leading her out. Charlie walked in.

"Doing all right kid?"

"Yeah Dad."

"I think maybe you owe me a few explanations, Bella."

"Uh, I thought we were covered that I was protecting my friend from being bullied?"

"Yeah what you haven't covered is how you were able to do that? Because I didn't think you could walk on air without falling, much less be able to take a man three times your size down in a fairly easy manner, from what I found out from witnesses in the parking lot I spoke to before walking in here. You didn't only defend her you seriously injured that boy. You could have killed him if you wanted, couldn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I also understand you are now on the volleyball team?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Apparently Mrs. Stanley felt the need to tell me yesterday how excited Jessica was about the two new team members who beat the volleyball team by themselves. Arial and you. Arial, I don't know. Maybe she is some sort of Kung Fu, volleyball star. You, however? Yeah we are going to have a talk tonight kid."

Dad stood and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, you know, for standing up for me today."

He kissed my cheek.

"I always will baby girl. See you after volleyball practice apparently. Maybe I will grill some of those seasoned chicken strips and make us a grilled chicken salad for dinner. Then you can tell me about your new athletic and self-defense skills you seem to have developed overnight. That sound okay?"

"Sounds great Dad." Yeah, my bullshit skills better be up to par.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Jessica informed me and everyone else who would listen that Angela broke up with Ben. She also wanted to talk about what happened in the parking lot which I cut off quickly. No one was quite sure how Arial and I did it but the consensus of the student body was generally not to fuck with us.

Of course this was backed up by the walking human growth hormone who stood in the back of every class.

He even sat at our table during lunch, scaring the hell out of every guy at the table by his presence. Of course Newton didn't try to ask either of us out and the guys barely met our eyes so maybe there was an advantage to having him here.

I tried to rub Angela's leg under the table but she jerked her leg away and wouldn't look at me. I know we said we would keep this quiet but she didn't have to be so cold. Maybe I did something wrong. I would ask Arial later.

I didn't have to wait to find out. During trig Angela was apparently ready to talk.

"Mr. Summers, I have something in my eye. May I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course Angela."

"May Bella come with me to help if I need it?"

"I… I guess."

"Arial will be going also." Hawk informed the teacher.

"I don't think three will be necessary Mr. …"

"I go where they go. I can't watch Bella if Arial isn't with her and vice versa. We will be back shortly. You don't have a problem with this."

"Of course I don't…"

"I wasn't asking. Move Swan."

Fuck.

We reached the bathroom and Arial and I prepared to follow Angela in. Angela placed her hand on Arial's shoulder.

"Not you GI Barbie. I need to have a private conversation with Bella."

"What the fuck did you call me?"

"Arial don't, I'll handle it."

I walked inside and closed the door behind us, wondering what I could use to keep the door from opening and realizing Hawk would prevent anyone from coming inside anyway.

I turned to look at my girlfriend. Still kind of weird to say that and actually mean it.

"Hey baby …"

Fuck! She pushed me back into a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I countered, really having nothing else to come back with.

"Your bestie gets called a cartoon character's name and she breaks his jaw and when his friend, my cousin by the way, tries to get her off of him you nearly kill him?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"He started it."

"No, she did when she kicked him in his jaw."

"Your cousin called her a bitch!"

"She was acting like one!"

The door opened and Arial stepped inside only to have Hawk's big paw grab her shoulder and drag her back outside.

"She doesn't like being called names and I don't like it either." I told Angela.

"For someone who has a lot of secrets you don't seem concerned about keeping them a secret. You don't want questions and you and your "sister" beat up half the high school. How am I supposed to tell my dad you are my new best friend who I spend a lot of time with when he finds out you are the one who smashed his nephew's nose?"

"Your Dad can go to hell! Maybe I should take him out. Would that make life easier for you?"

"Did you just threaten to assassinate my father? Because with anyone else I would have laughed it off but with you I'm concerned."

"It was a joke!"

"Stop crushing faces and throats and I may laugh. If you want this to work you are going to have to … stop beating people up! And tell your friend to do the same! Is that big lug going to be with us all the time now? When are we going to be alone?"

"He is only here during school hours. The rest of the time he is with Arial. He is really only her bodyguard."

"He probably protects other people from her. I broke up with a boy today for you. Now you are going to do something for me. Stop being a bitch all the time to other people and stop hurting people!"

Fucking relationships.

"If you have a problem with me bitch …" Arial's voice said from outside the door before it was muffled, I suppose by Hawk's giant hand.

"Is she going to be a problem?" Angela asked.

"No! Just don't piss her off. Please." I begged.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want your best friend to hurt me."

"She wouldn't."

"If you say so. Bella please, I'm not asking you to change who you are but can't you tone down the aggressive behavior a bit? For me?"

She just took off her glasses.

Her hands were on my hips. She lifted my shirt and traced my rib cage. Oh my God that felt good.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She was tracing little circles on the small of my back. Oh damn she just kissed me so gently.

"Yes. I promise."

Oh shit she had a hand on my ass. Don't squeeze.

She squeezed.

"Thank you, Bella." she whispered and kissed me on my throat. "Text me after practice and I will come over. We can do homework. I would invite you over but we should probably let things cool off before you meet my parents."

"Uh huh." I agreed; eyes closed. I would have agreed to anything right now.

She kissed me again, using the tip of her tongue to open my mouth and I let her.

"See you after school."

Then her body was gone. Her warmth, her perfume, her taste.

I opened my eyes and saw Arial standing in front of me.

"Congratulations, you just got played. You taught her well Bella. Can we get back to class or are you having eye problems now?"

"Class. Class would be good."

"So after practice La Push, right?"

"Neither of you are going to La Push." Hawk said as if his opinion mattered.

"Yeah … uh wait. Angela wants to do homework."

"Fine, we will both help her with homework. La Push tomorrow."

"Oh … okay."

"You can't go to La Push."

"We will go wherever the hell we want, Dan. Do I really have to sneak away or are you going to come with me and keep it quiet? Not like it's the first time we have done something that Dad didn't need to know about, right Dan?"

Dan sighed.

"Sasha always finds out."

"She won't talk. Please Dan? It will be fun. Maybe some fresh air and Bella can get her balls back.

"Guess I am coming with you."

"Angela might need help with her homework tomorrow." I tried, fucking with Wheels no longer appealing.

"Oh, I would say judging by what she just did to you, she has been learning everything you have to teach her very well. Too well."

Arial wasn't happy.

This relationship stuff was hard.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Twilight.

Chapter 17

"So Bella, want to explain to dear old dad what's going on with you?"

"Not really. Can't we just chalk it up to an adrenalin rush at seeing my best friend nearly assaulted?" I wonder if I should suggest he Google it.

Probably not.

"No."

"Oh. So what exactly would you like for me to explain?"

Charlie was a quiet guy who didn't pry too much. If I asked him for specific questions, he would skirt over quite a bit.

"Why you dressed like you did and acted like you did when you first arrived. You may think I don't pay attention and I know you toned your … style… down a bit during the two weeks we were together every summer but I honestly thought something was wrong with you, something traumatic had happened when I first saw you. Also I had no idea you were into volleyball. I was under the impression you couldn't walk over air without tripping. Edward Cullen up and leaves you and while I thought you were in shock, the more I think about it you must have truly been deliriously happy. Not exactly a normal response for a teenage girl who just lost her first real boyfriend. The next few days you have a whole new wardrobe, a whole new attitude, some serious self-defense skills, no screw that, that was an offensive maneuver meant to take down a larger opponent permanently. How did my sweet little Bella learn to do that?"

"Wow. Those are pretty specific questions." Of course he would pick now to become observant.

"I don't really know where to begin. I guess I just picked some things up here and there …" obsessive training in the art of killing … "and it just came back to me."

"This have something to do with Arial moving here? Why did your Uncle and his daughter move here anyway? Just so she could have her senior year with you?"

"Yes."

I promised Angela I would not lie to her. I made no such promise to Charlie.

"So the sports thing?"

"I had some sort of balance issues I developed before I moved in with you. The doctor thought it was some sort of vertigo. The past couple weeks it just went away. I'm not sure why but I am thankful. God works in mysterious ways, right?"

I heard that somewhere. Or maybe it was Buddha? Damn Renee and her litany of religions. They are all a tangled mess in my mind now.

"God Bella?"

"Yep. Big time." I told him confidently.

"And the new clothes? The hot tub? How in the hell did you afford all of this?"

"I told you I had a summer job before I moved here and never spent the money."

"You haven't thought about putting it away for college?"

"College is paid for. No worries."

"What the hell do you mean college is paid for? You haven't even applied to any!"

Oh yeah.

"I got a full scholarship to …" where would be fun to attend? Must have warm weather, lots of sun, but a respectable school that knows how to party … "Stanford! Yep Stanford. I won an essay contest my sophomore year."

"Bullshit. Full scholarships aren't given out sophomore years and not because of some essay contest."

Damn it Charlie.

Take a deep breath Bella.

"Dad you want the truth?"

"I think I deserve it."

"You really want the truth?"

"Yes."

"You can't handle the truth!"

I hoped that would make him smile. Not even a hint of a grin. Fuck he was serious.

"That's not funny Bella."

"I kinda thought it was. You have the DVD so I figured you must have liked the movie and …"

"Give me the damn truth, Bella."

"I can't." I admitted, giving up.

"You can't?"

"No, I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't."

Charlie sighed.

"This has something to do with Edward Cullen doesn't it? Of course it does. You pretend to be something you aren't while dating him. I knew you had some reason for moving in with me that had nothing to do with wanting to live with me."

"Dad wait … when I was in the hospital, I had a chance to move to Florida. I didn't take it because I want to be here with you. I love you."

He at least grinned a little.

"I love you too, Bella. I just wish I knew what was going on. Why would a lesbian go after Edward Cullen? Everything you have done since you have been here has made no sense. Until recently I honestly thought maybe you weren't putting on an act and this was just who you are now but you have been acting. Why can't you tell me? Can you at least explain that?"

"Well Dad …" wait a fucking minute "what do you mean lesbian?!"

"You aren't a lesbian?"

"Uh …." motherfucker when did this guy get so observant?

"C'mon Bella when we used to walk the beaches in LA on our summer visits you stared at more ass in bikinis than I did. Are you seriously saying you didn't know?"

Son of a bitch.

"You never thought … of this around Edward, did you?"

"Did I ever think about it? No I don't think about it at all. I don't give a damn who you love. I may have been confused at first when you started dating Edward but I figured you're old enough to work things out like this yourself. So what really happened in Phoenix? Did he … I doubt he could hurt you, could he?"

Yes, he could but he would be too much of a pussy to.

"No, Edward didn't hurt me."

"But you didn't fall down any stairs through a window, did you?"

"No." Fuck this was getting dangerous. I needed to end this conversation. He is too good at interrogation. I think he is giving up and then he pulls me back in.

"I guess Billy was right."

"About what?"

"The Cullen's are vampires."

Holy fuck.

"And that is the end of this conversation until some things are understood and signed."

Both Charlie and I jumped when Jack spoke. He had walked out from the kitchen.

"You leave your backdoor unlocked and your gun is on a coat stand by the door fifteen feet away Charlie. Stupid, especially for a cop."

Jack was carrying a briefcase and dropped it on the coffee table in between Charlie and me.

"Jack…"

"Let me handle this Bella."

"You aren't going to kill him, are you?" I whispered, not quietly enough that Charlie's eyes didn't turn the size of quarters.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella."

Jack opened the briefcase and pulled out an inch thick stack of papers I knew well.

"You weren't supposed to find out about this, but I underestimated how observant you are. I guess I see where your daughter gets it from. You want to know the whole story? Everything your daughter has done and gone through to help the human race? The times she has risked her life for the greater good. What she has given up?"

"Yes I do."

"Then read these over and sign. My daughter and you are the only ones outside of the team who know about this. This ensures you stay quiet, not a word to anyone or there are serious repercussions."

"Okay…"

"Jack, I don't want … it will put him in danger."

"More dangerous if he doesn't know Bella. Charlie before we start, I want you to know that Bella could have … I begged her to leave Forks at the hospital in Phoenix. She refused because she wanted to stay with you. Understand?"

"Yeah Jack. I understand." Charlie still was a bit dazed.

An hour later Charlie did understand.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Well put Dad."

"Bella?"

"Yep."

"Okay … but …Sam Uley too?"

"You can't talk about that to anyone Charlie. Not even Billy. Especially Billy." Jack reminded him.

"No problem. Is there anything else I don't know about?"

Fuck it. May as well lay all my cards on the table.

"I don't cook and I sure as hell don't do windows."

_Spy Journal October._

I am no longer required to update this journal but it has become a strange addiction. Charlie has taken my secret double life as a vampire spy as well as could be expected. He said he was touched at what I went through to protect him the night I left because of James and asked me to swear I would never do something as reckless again. I told him I couldn't make any promises. I think with everything being out in the open my Dad and I have had a much closer relationship. We have gone to his range behind the police station and I have shown him me and Arial's range behind the house. He is a bit upset that Arial and I can both outshoot him but I think that is just his male ego and he is taking it in stride. Unfortunately I am afraid this new information has thrown a wedge between him and Wheels. Billy doesn't come around much any longer and Charlie never goes to the reservation.

My love life is a bit more tense. Angela is still not happy about the secrets I keep but she is even less happy that Arial knows them and she doesn't. The night Jack told Charlie everything Angela came by later for help with homework. Arial followed shortly after. Angela told Arial she was sorry to hear her mother and grandparents were murdered and asked if the men responsible were caught.

Arial explained that her Dad and Hawk found the shooters and her Dad gutted the leader of the group. She went on to explain that she was later kidnapped by the man who ordered the hit and while Sasha, Jack and Hawk attempted to storm the place where she was kept Arial herself killed the man responsible by emptying a clip into his stomach and watching him die a slow and painful death.

Angela was very, very pale after hearing this. She then asked if I had ever killed anyone. I told her based on a lack of news reports it was doubtful but did enlighten her about the night her and Jessica left me in Edward's clutches instead of waiting for me at the fucking restaurant. I told her as much as possible anyway leaving out the whole Eddie admitting he was a vampire thing.

Arial and Angela are not getting along as well as I hoped. Angela constantly wants to spend time talking with me and Arial says I am getting lax on training because I am screwing around with Angela. On the bright side our dominance over the school has been very securely established and Hawk has even been of some use. The volleyball team was weak, physically and mentally. Clapper was told by Hawk that he would be taking over the physical conditioning program for the team. Arial and I had been used to Hawks' strength training for years but our poor teammates were cupcakes. A few weeks with Hawk and the girls were starting to toughen up a bit. Even Lauren is working. Yesterday she missed a dig and immediately apologized to me. Normally I would have reminded her that she has been on her knees for less important things than winning but Angela was watching. I told her it was fine.

Arial told me Angela was making me soft. She then told Lauren that she had been on her knees for less important things and to get her shit together.

Arial really needs to get laid.

Come to think of it so do I.

**End of entry for October**

_Spy Journal November_

This not having sex thing is ridiculous. It's like a hole in my chest that can't be filled. I am constantly in pain and she is constantly teasing me.

I have told her I loved her. She has told me she loved me. I even got to second base the other day which is ridiculous that it has taken me this long. I'm a power hitter. I hit homeruns with one swing. I was happy to be able to touch her nipple for a few moments. This whole thing is getting stupid.

The problem is when I told her I loved her I actually meant it.

Meaning I can't bring myself to drive into Seattle and have meaningless sex with the first hot girl I find in a club.

The bright side of our year is our volleyball team is undefeated. Arial and I have led the way but the rest of the girls are holding their own. Hawk sits next to Clappster on the bench silently, not saying a word, but intimidating the other team with his stare. Jack, Sasha and Dad have been having a great time, especially Dad who loves sports and is enjoying seeing his little girl kick ass. The team is doing so well, not even Green gives Arial and I angry glances in the hallway anymore. Of course Arial jumped at her in the hallway and said boo, and Green looked like she wanted to piss her panties. I giggled until Angela gave me that look. I stopped giggling but still found it funny.

Arial is begging me to fuck Angela and leave her. I reminded her that she was the one that said I should not screw this up. Arial says that operations change and I needed to learn to adapt.

Because of our busy schedules we have not had time to go to La Push nor have I had any desire too. Despite the constant state of sexual frustration I find myself in, I have never been happier in my life.

**End of entry for November**

_Spy Journal December_

Charlie bought me a Sig Sauer 9 mm for Christmas. I cried. I love my Dad.

**End of entry for December**

Tomorrow was huge. The state championship game. The last few teams we have faced in the playoffs have actually been fairly good. The team we played tomorrow was undefeated just like we were. They had two girls who were basically giants and for the first time all season we were not picked to win.

Arial was at home, meditating all night. It was her thing before any competition. Me? I needed a rush. I preferred to live on the edge the night before a big game.

Angela couldn't come with me. She had to babysit those bratty siblings she loved so much while her mother and father visited the sick or some such shit, but whatever. It was time to take care of a lingering problem the team has had all season. The one weak link.

Jessica.

Jessica has improved as a player. She has gotten in much better shape. At school she has become as dedicated a minion as the rest of my crew. Still she had a weakness.

Dick.

More specifically Mike Newton's dick. I didn't understand it but apparently this was as much her holy grail as Angela's pussy was mine. Jessica however practically followed the boy around like a lost puppy looking for someone to rub her belly. It was ridiculous and she needed to be taught a lesson.

"You need to grow some self-respect. You let him lead you by the nose and it is embarrassing and demeaning."

"We drove all the way to Port Angeles so you could call me weak and embarrassing?"

I gave her an annoyed look at her slightly bitchy tone and she immediately looked away.

"I have brought you here Jessica because you need a little excitement. Something to remind you that there is more to life than rain and chasing Mike Newton around. Now here is what we are going to do. Over there is a bar, looks like quite a few bikers are there. We are going to stand here and try to attract a few of them to approach us. Once we see that they are we begin walking away. They will follow. Once we are out of sight, we beat the shit out of them."

Jessica seemed speechless at the brilliance of my plan.

"Now do your best to look innocent and vulnerable. It shouldn't be hard for you."

Twenty minutes later not one biker or anyone else had approached us. I thought of getting closer but didn't want any potential witnesses to get to good a look at us.

Then I saw him.

It was one of the guys who tried to attack me.

"Stay here." I instructed Jessica. Walking quickly over to the gentleman in question I grabbed his shoulder and was greatly disappointed to find it was not him.

"Can I help you lady?"

"No, I thought you were someone else."

"Damn girl, I love those leather pants on you. Want to see how that leather feels on my leather?" a biker asked me.

Hmmm.

"Hold on a second. I need to let my friend know I am taking a ride, okay?"

"You let her know it's going to be a long ride." he said and laughed like that was the most original fucking line in the world.

Walking over to Jessica she looked like a cross between pissed off and scared to death.

"What are you doing?"

"Go behind this building and stand on the sidewalk next to the street. Wait for me, I won't be long."

"No! Let's go!"

"Do as you are fucking told. This is for your benefit, not mine. I am doing you a favor." I told her quietly, determination in my eyes and daring her to defy me. She dropped her head and walked around the corner to the other side.

I practically ran back to the biker not wanting to keep her alone for long. A puppy like her could get eaten by wolves in this part of town.

"So are you ready to…"

"Shut up and ride." I told him.

Hopping onto the back the idiot started trying to scare me, doing wheelies and other such juvenile shit. I acted like I was scared and he pulled over which was his intention all along.

"You okay sweetie?"

I pinched the brachial nerve and watched him collapse back onto me. Throwing him off the bike I slid up before it tipped over and thought I had made a clean getaway.

Until the headlights lit up.

Hawk stepped out of a truck in the alley.

"What the fuck are you doing Swan?"

"Uh … aren't you supposed to be protecting Arial?"

"Arial is at home where she belongs. Jack figured you would pull some stupid shit like you always do before big games and sent me to watch you. Now I find you committing grand theft auto, once again."

"I have diplomatic immunity." I pointed out. He was bigger but I was faster and on a bike. I could lose him.

"I'll watch over him, keep him unconscious. Take your friend for a ride and then bring her back here. I will give you a ride to her car and the three of us will go back to Fork's where you can rest. Sound good?"

"You can be a cool guy sometimes, Hawk." I admitted.

"Move your ass."

I hit the gas and found Jess a few minutes later standing where I told her to be.

"What did you do?"

"I stole a Harley Fat boy from a biker. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

"God no! My parents would kill me!"

"Good, get your ass on. Time to ride, cupcake."

I took off, leaving city limits and hit 100 on the highway. Jessica wouldn't stop screaming. I wouldn't stop laughing.

After ten miles of her breasts pressing against my back that I tried very hard to ignore because I am in a committed relationship, I realized that Jessica was laughing as well. I slowed down on the side of the road and prepared to head back.

"How are you doing Jess?"

"This is the most amazing experience of my life! How fast were we going?"

"A little over a hundred miles an hour. Want to go faster on the way back?"

"God yes!"

When we arrived back to the still unconscious biker Jessica was in tears from laughing so hard. She was still surprised to see Hawk waiting for us.

"Mr. Hawk? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure Swan's victim doesn't wake up before you two are gone. Had your fun Swan?"

"Yes I did, Dan. Thank you."

"Get in the fucking Jeep and go home. We have a big game tomorrow and you need your sleep."

"Yes sir, sir."

Hawk really could be cool sometimes.

The next day we won the first State championship in Fork's school history. It was close, very close. One of the goliath girls on the enemy's side tried to spike the ball for game point. Arial and I both launched towards the net and got enough height to slam the ball back into her 6'3" ugly face. We took over and I served two aces to win the game, 3 games to 2.

Charlie even had tears in his eyes while we celebrated.

That night I sat in my room with my medal draped over my neck staring at my girlfriend. I won a state championship. That has to count for something right?

"So how does my medal look?"

"It's beautiful Bella."

"Want to see me wearing nothing but the medal? Because I can be undressed in few moments."

"Your Dad is home."

"Angela …"

"Bella. I am not going to make love to you with your father home."

"I can make a false 911 call and get him out of here."

"No you won't."

This was getting to be bullshit.

"What the hell Angela? You wanted us to wait, we waited. You wanted to fall in love and I have fallen in love with you. You say you have fallen in love with me. When the hell are, we going to take the next step?"

"I realize you are used to getting what you want when you want it Bella but you said you were fine with taking it slow."

"We have taken it slow. But all traffic jams end eventually." I pointed out.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means."

"I'm not either." I admitted. "It sounded better in my head. Seriously though Ang, what is the problem? I know you want me; I can tell every time you touch me. What the hell is the problem?"

Angela said nothing for a few moments. I was about to drop it when she spoke.

"I'm scared."

Oh.

"Scared of what? We have been kissing and you certainly have no problem touching me and …"

"I have kissed you. I love kissing you. I love the feel of your skin, the way my body feels when I am near you. But Bella, I've never been naked in front of anyone. I've never touched anyone anywhere that is usually covered in clothes. No one has ever been inside me in anyway. I certainly have no experience. I am guessing you are going to want me to …"

"Eat me out?" I helped and hinted.

"Yes, and I know you have had others do that and as much as I want to have my mouth on every single inch of your skin, I am afraid. I am afraid I won't be good enough. I'm afraid you won't like it, I'm … I'm scared to death of having sex Bella. Plus with a boy it's pretty damn obvious. I've heard enough locker room stories. Boy gets on top, pushes in, it hurts, he grunts and it's over. But with us I know nothing. I don't know what we would do, how we would do it, if there is an order, would I go first or you, what do you like … do you see what I am dealing with? I want you. I want you so bad I touch myself every single night thinking about you and bite a pillow so no one will hear me. I'm just scared. Can you understand? I am afraid I will lose what we have if I'm not good enough at this."

Fuck. She gets herself off every damn night.

Wait she said other things.

"Angela, I love you. I don't expect you to be good. I expect us to relax and explore each other. Let me take the lead and relax. Anything I do with you is the best. Nothing can change that. What can I do to get you over your fear?"

"I don't know. Just please be patient with me. I promise I will be ready soon. Just give me a …a week okay? I can tell my parents I am spending the night and you can do whatever it is you do to get rid of your dad and then I'm yours. But you are going to have to take the lead and understand I do not have a clue."

"Angela I never expected you to have a clue. I just want you. I can show you so many things and I promise it will be better than me jumping on you, grunting and then it's over. I am going to make you cum so many times you won't be able to walk afterward. I will handle everything."

She said a week, right?

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Ang."

The next day I told Arial everything Angela told me because that's what we did, while we were driving to our running trail.

"Wow, I almost feel bad for her."

"Almost? Arial please start getting along with her better. For me?"

"I try Bella but she is jealous of me. I'm not gay and she is jealous of me!"

"Maybe if you two hung out more she wouldn't feel so …"

Holy shit.

"Turn the car around Arial."

"Why? We are going to run remember?"

"Look on the side of the road in front of the last house we passed."

Arial slowed to a stop and turned around.

"Wow. Pieces of shit that used to be motorcycles. What about them?"

"There are enough of those two that we can put together a rat bike. Maybe a chopper. Imagine it. See the possibilities."

"What the hell would we do with it? We can just go buy bikes."

"Yeah but Ang would never accept something new. I could keep this hidden and teach her to ride on it."

"Oh for fucks sake I liked you better when you were a womanizing whore."

"Let's go get the car bomb."

"Bella fixing those things is a bit above our skill level."

"Maybe but I know a guy." Yes, I did.

"Who?"

"John Black."

"Jacob Black?"

"Does it fucking matter? He's not a wolf that we know of so your Dad shouldn't have a problem with it. If he resurrected that piece of shit truck Charlie bought me, putting together a bike shouldn't be out of his skill set. He will probably do it for next to nothing. I bet I can get him to do it for free."

"How?"

"Everyone in Forks and La Push thinks I'm straight."

Arial smiled. She knew this would be fun.

"You really are evil."

"I prefer to think of it as doing what I can to get the woman I love a simple gift. She needs some excitement in her life. I plan to give her some. Let's go, time to get my truck and visit Jo … Jacob Black."

The mission was a success. Two boys were home who loaded the scrap metal in the back of my truck. Arial and I drove to La Push with no problem. At least until we pulled within a couple hundred yards of Black's residence.

Sam Uley, Paul LaHote and Jared something were standing by woods staring at Jacob's house.

Then they saw us. Arial had her com in her ear in a second. I did the same.

"Hawk where are you at?"

"Two klicks behind you. What's the problem?"

What the fuck is this? Why is he behind us?

"I need immediate extraction." Arial told him. "I'm not dealing with him Bella. He will start crying or some such shit this time. Besides he is a werewolf. If Dad finds out I'm around these guys he is going to have Dante talk to them and Dad may find out about my …indiscretion."

"Oh … wait who the fuck is Dante?"

"Member of the team. He has been living here for the past couple months keeping an eye on those three. They are sneaky though."

"Why the hell did I not know about this?!"

"We aren't part of this op. I wouldn't have known except I heard Dad talking to him over the phone. We have been busy with volleyball and since you have been doing your best to be pussywhipped by a girl who won't give you any I figured you didn't care."

"But … who is going to help me get this Black kid to do what I want?"

"I'll keep my com in. If you need help, I will jump in. Just … don't be you and you will be fine. Hawk just pulled up and Paul has noticed me. I need to leave."

Like that I was left behind to fend for myself. So much for sisterhood.

Fuck it.

I continued my drive to Blacks house and was happy to see the kid outside.

Holy shit. He wasn't stick figure anymore.

"Jo …Jake?"

"Hey Chica! It's great to see you?"

"What did you just call me?" I know I didn't hear that right.

"Oh … nothing. It's good to see you Bella. You hardly ever come around."

I never come around dumb ass.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy."

"I heard. State champion huh?"

"Yep."

"Congrats."

"Thanks Jake."

"So you uh … cut your hair since the last time I saw you."

"Yep." God, I had forgotten how to act straight.

"You've lost weight."

I haven't lost weight; I just don't dress like a bag lady any longer.

"Compliment his physique." Arial instructed. I looked back to the patch of forest the puppies had emerged from and saw they were gone. She must be somewhere with Hawk watching me.

"So Jake, looks like you have been working out."

"Nah just filling out. If you would come hang out more you would notice."

Oh dear God he just flexed.

"So what brings you out here?"

"I found two bikes on the side of the road. I was hoping you might be able to make them run again. Or at least have enough parts to make one good bike."

"They aren't much better than scrap metal Bella. They will cost more than they are worth to fix up. What do you want a bike for?"

"For my …"

"Do not say for your girlfriend!" Arial ordered. Oh yeah. I'm straight again. Maybe I should just buy Ang a bike.

"Just wanted to learn how to ride. Yeah, they probably aren't worth much but I have a little extra money, if we need parts or whatever. I can't really pay you much but I was hoping …"

"Look him in the fucking eyes already and smile!"

Damn Arial was bitchy today.

I did as my heterosexual guide instructed.

"I won't take your money Bella. I don't know how they will turn out but I'm willing to try. I think I can get both of them running."

"I just need one. If you can get them both running you can have one."

"Great! So when do you want to start?"

"Start?"

"You are going to help right?"

"Oh yeah… uh … of course. I don't really know a whole lot about mechanics." besides wiring car bombs into ignition systems. Jack taught me that little trick last month.

"No problem Bella. I will teach you everything you need to know. So how have you been since … Edward left?"

I hadn't expected to hear that name. It had been months. Hearing that name took me back to the worst time in my semi adult life and it felt like a knife had been physically shoved into my chest. I clutched my chest and winced, before I could stop myself.

Jake apparently felt bad for me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Still hurts huh?"

"You have no idea." I told him.

"I won't mention his name again. Let me get these bikes put up in the garage I'll keep them hidden. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't want you to do anything so dangerous."

"Don't worry about Dad. I can handle him. Do you need some help getting …"

Jake just lifted those bikes out of my truck as if they weighted nothing.

If he wasn't a werewolf he would be soon. If he was how many more would there be?

I needed to pay more attention to these developments.

"Anyway Jake I will be very glad to help you as much as Charlie allows. Of course I still have responsibilities at home."

Like turning my girlfriend into a quivering pile of pleasure beneath me while I licked her clit as if it was the last food on earth.

"Great. Hey, Dad, is home, you want to say hi?"

Huh. Did I? Why the fuck not? Looks like I was going to make myself a part of this op whether Jack liked it or not. May as well say hi to Bill.

"Sounds like a great idea. Be right back."

Billy was rolling himself out onto the porch when I walked around the side of the house. The fucker saw me and started smirking.

Oh hell no.

"Hello Bella."

"Bill."

"You can call me Billy."

"I know."

"How have you been since you got lost in the woods?"

"Cut the shit Bill. Talked to Charlie lately?"

That wiped the smirk off his face.

"Not much. He seems to be busy lately."

"Yeah he's busy. I told him about the shit you pulled at prom."

Smirk definitely gone now.

"You did?"

"Big time. Sending your teenage son to crash a prom and tell a girl that she needs to break up with her boyfriend? What was it he was supposed to warn me with? You will be watching me? No it was they. He said they would be watching me. I suppose you have friends who aren't on wheels. What kind of sick fuck does that to a girl? I told him you were stalking me."

"Now wait a damn minute …"

"Shut up Billy. I'm just fucking with you. That was a taste of what I could have told my police chief father. You think you are cute with your little veiled threats, don't you?"

"I was trying to warn you about …"

"About what?"

"About your boyfriend. You know what I mean don't you Bella? You knew the Cullen's secrets."

"Why don't you say it Bill? Ask me."

Bill said nothing.

"I'm going to be here quite a bit Bill. Me and Jake are going to be great friends. Just between you and me I think he may have a little crush on me. There is one very important thing you need to keep in mind."

"What would that be?" Billy asked.

"We will be watching you."


	18. Chapter 18

Do not own Twilight. I apologize for the length of this chapter. Didn't realize until I started editing it how damn long it was. I think this chapter is important, showing a little of the growth of Bella from being completely egocentric. She has a ways to go though.

Chapter 18

This was so damn boring.

"Hey Bells, could you toss me another slice?"

No problem, Jake. How the hell he could eat so much pizza, clogged with cheese and grease and only luke warm, amazed me. It was quite frankly disgusting. He never washed his hands either, which was also disgusting.

"Sure Jake, here ya go."

He was kind of a sweet kid though. I wonder if this werewolf thing has hit him yet. I hope he can somehow avoid it. He just doesn't seem to have the temperament for being a werewolf. Jack has a theory that the wolves are changed because of the presence of vampires and this is why there haven't been any sightings in the past. He is basing these off legends that Dante has learned that the tribe is quite tight lipped about. Except for the guy who wrote that book I bought in Port Angeles. Apparently that guy had no problem spilling secrets.

The idea of Jacob killing vampires is as ridiculous to me as the idea of Edward being a vampire.

My phone buzzed. There is my evil blonde twin.

/Done with puppy yet? I'm BORED/

/Another 30. I want to make sure he gets the engine mounted on the Honda/

/U know he is fucking around to keep you coming over right?/

/Yep. I'm giving him another 2 weeks and I'm pulling the plug on this project if he can't finish at least one bike/

/Seen LaHote?/

Oh good Lord. Arial was scared to death of running into that asshole. Not because she was afraid of him but because she thought he seemed the type to cause a scene. He has grown since she fucked him making us think he wasn't a werewolf then. If he causes a scene and her Dad is there, Jack will figure out what happened. Considering the tests he put her through when he found out she fucked Tristan, Arial is concerned he may take her to see a vet this time. I admit her reasoning was sound.

/Yesterday. he and the other 2 come by once a day and watch Jake. It's weird./

/he's a fucking dog. duh./

/good point./

/my hot tub or yours? Don't give me any Angela needs help with homework shit either/

Yeah, that relationship hasn't gotten any better. I could see the problems on the surface. Angela is taking a big chance being with me but knows instinctively that even though I love her, if it came down to a choice between her and Arial, I would choose Arial. Angela is a high school girlfriend and Arial is my family. Arial will always be there and Angela probably won't be. It's just the way of the world.

Arial isn't used to me being close to anyone but her. I suppose there was bound to be a bit of tension between the two but it is more than I was even aware of.

/my hot tub. Dad is trying some new stew recipe. Might turn out okay./

Charlie and I had been working together, learning to cook. Arial still saved us most nights and we did nearly catch the kitchen on fire once but we were getting better. I still didn't handle raw meat because it was gross but he didn't seem to mind.

/See u in one hour/

"Jake! Who do we have here?"

I turned and saw two very dorky looking guys walk in. One looked almost as strong as Jake. The other… didn't.

"Hey guys. Bella these two are my friends Quil and Embry. Guys meet Bella."

"So Jake says you are his girlfriend?" The Quil idiot asked.

He did?

"I said she was a girl and my friend." Jake said quickly, saving his balls from being twisted off.

"I don't remember hearing that distinction, do you Embry?"

What a bunch of losers. They came here to pick no their friend or show off? And this is what they come up with? They would never make good spies.

"So you guys have girlfriends?" No way, right? Even the kind of larger one was a total loser even by Arial's low hetero standards. Girls around here may have lower standards though. A reservation this small I would guess you have to take what you can get.

"Yeah right. Quil had to take his cousin to the winter formal." Jake said with way too much humor making me wonder who or if he took someone but at least he was standing up for himself against the geek. He needed some confidence so he could finish this damn bike.

Quil of didn't find this funny and attempted some sort of grappling move on Jake who returned the favor.

They were then rolling around on the ground, wrapped up in each other and laughing while I think, trying to fight. This was the pathetic. I wanted to scream at them to stop because this was an affront to true fighting. I've seen two year olds having tantrums with better technique than this.

"Don't mind them. They are always goofing around." Embry told me.

"Do they ever do it in a puddle of mud? If they do, I would stop hanging out with them. Unless you are into that sort of thing. I'm not one to judge, done a little naked grappling myself, but I prefer baby oil. Much cleaner than mud and better for the skin."

Who was I to judge though? Different cultures and all that. If some type of pathetic mud wrestling was a thing here more power to them.

"So I like your … shirt." Embry told me. I checked his cheeks and saw he was blushing a bit even over that bronze skin. I admit my top was a bit form fitting.

"Thanks. I can actually pull the shoulders down a bit and it really accentuates my cleavage. Makes my tits just pop, you know. Still I thought I would play it casual and keep the straps up. Between these low cut skinny jeans painted on my body and the constant drizzle and chill always making my nipples rock hard, I didn't want to distract Jake from his job any more than necessary."

"Uh …"

Poor kid. Should probably put him out of his misery so he can get involved in the mud wrestling as well.

"Try not to drool when you are staring at my ass as I walk away. You seem like a sweet kid so enjoy the view, my treat."

I reached up under his chin and gently closed Embry's jaw, then left the workshop. Jake stopped playing naked twister with his boyfriend long enough to notice I was leaving.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Home. My cousin needs help with homework. You keep working. I can't wait to see the progress you have made by tomorrow. I mean it Jake; I get excited every time I come out here to see what magic you have done this time." I gave him a little wink and fired up the car bomb.

An hour later Arial and I were relaxing in the hot tub. I had my phone off and didn't have a worry in the world as the two of us chilled in silence, eyes closed, in a perfect state of bliss.

Until Charlie plopped into the tub.

"Uh Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in the hot tub. This thing can hold eight people. You two don't mind sharing right?"

"Of course not, Charlie." Arial told him. Fuck it, I supposed I did technically buy it for him.

"Fine, but this is our relaxation time. You must be silent and relax."

"I can do that."

Okay. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, trying to reach my perfect Zen state …

"Hey Bells?"

Fuck.

"Yeah Dad?'

"Why have you been spending so much time in La Push? I thought Jack said you weren't going to be involved with all that … stuff."

"I'm not there because of the dog problem. I'm there because I found two piece of shit motorcycles and Jake is fixing them for free."

"Why is he doing that?"

"Because I have tits, Dad."

"Oh … that makes sense, I guess. Why do you want two piece of shit motorcycles?"

"One is for him if he can fix both and the other is for my girlfriend."

"Oh … I guess that makes … wait, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep." Arial was already giggling. Bitch. Because of my attempts to keep Ang on the downlow I had never introduced her to Charlie as a girlfriend because it would freak her out.

"In Forks?"

"It would be difficult if she lived anywhere else, Dad."

"Who is … oh please no, Bella. Please don't tell me it's Angela."

"It's Angela Dad." The man likes honesty so I deliver it brutally. Who else would it be? I will never know how he can be so incredibly observant at times and so clueless at others. Its a rare gift, not one that I wish to have but must watch for in any case. It could be genetic.

"Bella! Do you know what her father would do to her if he found out? Why don't you just date the Pope's daughter?!"

"The Pope doesn't have a daughter. He can't even get married. He's Catholic." I pointed out.

"The Pope can't get married?"

"How the hell do you not know this, Dad? Everyone knows this."

"I don't pay attention much to religion. Are you sure?"

"She is right, Charlie. The Pope is defintely a Catholic and can't get married, therefore he cannot have a daughter for your baby girl to corrupt." Arial explained. "But if he could then she would probably be banging that girl too."

Ouch Arial. I wouldn't do the Pope's daughter...unless she was like really, really hot.

"Okay, well … c'mon Bella. That guy is a fire and brimstone kind of man. If he finds out that you two are more than study partners … best case scenario he kicks her out of the house."

"Worst case scenario is he hurts her and I put him through 40 days of torture on top of a mountain and then throw him off of it." I told him. "Isn't that what Jesus did to the devil in the Bible?"

"That is the kind of thing I can't hear, Bella."

"Don't worry about it. I have diplomatic immunity."

"No, you don't!"

"I think if you look at the list of crimes I have gotten away with Dad, you would see you are wrong. Besides I didn't turn her gay. I just happened to be the one to open her eyes to the fact that she is gay. Total accident."

"Great. Just be careful with her okay?"

"I swear everybody acts like she is a fucking china doll. Angela won't even give it up to Bella but she still has my girl wrapped around her pinky. Its all her fingers are doing and Bella treats her like the second coming. Scratch that. Its religious and I don't think there has been a first..."

"Arial, I do not need to hear things like that! Please don't talk about …"

"Sorry, Charlie. I've just never seen your daughter led by the nose like Angela does to her. It's kind of sad, like those starved and mistreated puppies in the SPCA commercials are always running asking for money? I apologize though. I should bring up your daughter getting led along by a nerd she isn't even banging."

Arial didn't look sorry. I was about to yell at her for calling Angela a nerd until the splash caught my attention.

I glanced over at Dad and saw he had sat up in the hot tub. Oh fuck no …

"Damn Dad, what the hell?"

"What?"

"Ever thought about shaving your chest? The mustache is bad enough but you have a real Chuck Norris in the 70s vibe going on." I loved Enter the Dragon but Chuck Norris was a step above a primate in that movie.

"I am a man. I do not shave my chest."

"You are a single man and if you hope to change that you had better start considering it. The 1970s aren't walking back in to save you."

"Oh my God, I can totally wax your chest Charlie!" Arial told him, practically hopping out of the tub.

"No!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes! But first I need my relaxation time. Soak those hairs Charlie because they are about to die." Arial told him in that determined voice that means it is going to happen one way or another.

"The hell they are. We need to talk about you a little bit, Bella."

"What about me?"

"Apparently you have Jake doing your bidding because he likes your … yeah …"

"and my ass." I added,

"and you are… I don't even want to know how far it has gotten with the reverend's daughter."

"This isn't talking Dad; this is you telling me things I already know."

"When are you going to let people know you are gay?"

Arial slid back into the tub and met my shocked eyes.

"Uh … well Dad, I wasn't planning on it. It would bring up too many questions about Edward and why I was with him."

"To hell with that bastard. He's gone. Mission over. You didn't hide who you were in Phoenix, you shouldn't here either. Jake is probably head over heels for you and I'm sure you have guys bugging you all the time. If you came out then you wouldn't have to deal with the headaches."

Wow.

"It wouldn't bother you … being police chief and everything…"

"Don't even go there, Bella. I hope you know me better than that."

I did. I knew he wouldn't care, but there was only one real reason that mattered.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Arial asked despite knowing. I saw the glee on her cute little face.

"Because if I did it would be all over town in ten seconds and Weber would never let Angela around me. It's hard enough finding time with her now."

Charlie just nodded. I suppose this occurred to him as well.

"Okay, Bella. Your secrets are always safe with me. I'm glad you got somebody and it sounds like you really like her. I just hate that you have to hide in shadows. Someone like you should never be in shadows and you have so many secrets you have to live with already. I just want you happy and I guess free to be you."

"Thank you, Dad." I was glad for the steam because my eyes were watering a bit. He could be so damn sweet.

That's why I had to hurt him for his own good.

"Okay, relaxation time over. Let's go Dad."

"Go?"

"Yeah, Arial get the wax heating. Dad we are going to drag you into the modern age, one stripped hair at a time."

"You two are not touching me with any wax."

"Better get an electric razor for that mustache." I told Arial. "If he fights, he could hurt himself if we use a real razor."

"You are not touching my facial hair." Dad said, doubt creeping in as Arial and I both got out of the tub and stood over him.

"Bella?"

"Dad."

"Please?"

"Charlie, would you rather Bella and I do this now with your consent or would you prefer to wake up duct taped to your bed and gagged while we do this the hard way?"

Arial has a gift for explaining options. It's how she trained Dan.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't had so much as one girlfriend since Mom moved out and it's ridiculous. If it wasn't for your extensive collection of Playboys, I would think you were gay and in the closet. You're in decent shape for a guy your age, you carry a gun and wear a badge and you have a good job. In this area those traits alone should make you as attractive as Brad Pitt to any woman. You need to get a girlfriend. Someone who could maybe cook for both of us. Oh, if she can do windows that would be awesome too!"

"You really think the mustache …"

"Should have been shaved off twenty years ago? Yes."

"Bella and I are going to dry off and get everything ready." Arial told him. "Take ten minutes to say goodbye to the chest and facial hair, go take a shower, just to rinse the chlorine off, dry off, throw some comfortable pants on that you won't mind replacing if the pain is too bad and lay back in the recliner."

"Bella are you really going to let her do this?"

Oh Daddy.

"Dad, it's for your own good."

"I love my mustache, Bella."

"I know Dad, but sometimes you have to learn to love the things that are good for you."

Like getting laid every now and then.

Friday night. The night I had been waiting for. Uncle Jack did me a solid by taking Charlie on a camping, hunting, male bonding trip to celebrate Charlie's transformation into something the female species may take an interest in. Angela had told her Dad she was spending the night with Arial and I at my house and Arial was safely tucked away at her house while Hawk sang her a lullaby or whatever other tricks, she had taught him.

Angela was quiet today at school, barely looking at me. I knew she would be nervous but it would be fine. She had told me she was ready. For the first time in my life I planned to make love to a woman. I had sex many times. Many, many times, but never with anyone I truly loved.

The knock on the door was timid so I knew it was her. I was so damn excited I would be ruining this new thong before I ever got her upstairs.

I opened the door and stepped back letting her take in my little black dress. She took a couple looks up and down the street, avoiding the sight of my amazing figure and walked slowly in, closing the door behind her. She hadn't exactly dressed up for the occasion but that was okay. I was more interested in getting her out of her clothes than anything else.

"Hey baby."

I stepped closer to kiss her only to find her hand on my chest. Not in a I want to feel your tits manner either.

"We need to talk."

Fuck. That usually means I did something bad. I hadn't beaten anyone this past week, yelled at anyone, threatened anyone. What the hell did I do this time?

"Let me guess, need more time?"

I don't think I have pressured her. If anything we have moved our physical relationship at a snail's pace.

I suppose if she needed more time though I still had my battery powered friends upstairs. They never needed time, just fresh Duracell.

"No, that's not what we need to talk about."

She wouldn't look me in the eye. Angela had always been shy but never alone with me.

"Why don't we go upstairs and make ourselves comfortable and you can tell me all about it." I offered.

"No., I think … I think it would be best if we talked in the living room."

Okay. I stepped aside and motioned that she should lead and I would follow. I expected her to go to the couch but instead she sat in the single chair next to the sofa. I took Charlie's recliner and sat back waiting for her to begin. I was getting a bit nervous here.

"Bella, I can't do this anymore."

"Ang, we haven't done anything yet." What the fuck was this?

"I'm not talking about sex, Bella. I'm talking about us. I can't keep living this secret life."

"You're gay and you don't want your father to know. You are going to be living a secret life."

"I think I would just rather be alone. I love you … you can live with secrets. I get that, you certainly keep enough from me, but it is killing me. I am constantly worried about my family finding out, about what they would say or do …"

"So what? You are going to fuck some guy because your daddy wants you too?"

I was getting a little worked up here. Where the hell was she going with this? If she just needed more time all she had to do was tell me, not bring up excuses.

"No! I know I'm gay. You have made me come to terms with that, believe me."

"You're fucking welcome!"

"I'm not saying I will never tell him. Just not now, I can't right now." she told me. Damn it, now she was crying. What did I do to make her cry?

"What is the problem? He doesn't know about us. Did someone say something?"

"No, he just, he mentioned that I spend a lot of time with you and of course things are said in town about you and Arial and …"

Whoa.

"What things and who are the fuckers saying them?"

"It's just kind of known that you two are the queens of the school and the others kind of follow your lead, and he has heard rumors of drinking and parties and…"

"Being teenagers? Because that is what we are. Besides we don't drink often. We have never thrown a huge party, not like the ones we had in Phoenix."

"What about the time you spend in La Push? There are rumors you are having sex with a Quileute guy."

"You know that is bullshit." As if. Of all the people I would expect to know me better, she was one of them I thought would never doubt my commitment and my sexual preferences.

"I know, but you have been spending a lot of time there and you won't tell me why."

"It's because it is a surprise! I'm having a motorcycle built for you by Jacob Black. It's not new but I plan to make sure it's safe then I thought I could show you the basics, have a little fun."

"Like the fun you had in Port Angeles with Jessica wrapped around you?" she asked quickly. I had no idea she was that pissed off about it. Its not like I banged her on a Harley.

"Jess needed to loosen up so I took her for a ride on a bike. I was thinking you could use a little more fun outside my bedroom, so I found a couple old bikes and Jake knew how to …"

"I don't ride motorcycles! Has it ever occurred to you that I am not like you?"

"Every fucking time you act like this! Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not like you, but I'm doing my best to be what you want? I fucking love you, what else do you need from me? I'm I still not nice enough to others for your taste? Do you want me to go back to dressing like a homeless person? Tell me what you want because I am trying here."

"I don't … Bella I just can't do this. My Dad is concerned about my friendship with you. If he would ever suspect or if you were to come out then … Bella I can't."

What the fuck is going on here? Is she saying what I think she is saying?

"So you are dumping me?"

"I love you Bella. I just can't be with you. I'm so sorry."

"You are dumping me?"

"It's not that I'm dumping you …"

"We are in a romantic relationship. I love you, you love me, we do things with each other, intimate things, and now you want to stop because you are afraid of being found out and your daddy doesn't even want us to be friends. Instead of standing up for me at least as a friend you are just quitting because you are scared. That's called dumping someone, Angela."

"Bella please understand. I don't want to hurt you. Just please try to understand."

Hurt?

She can't hurt me. She has no idea what I have survived. She doesn't even know the meaning of pain. Having your leg snapped in two, followed up by vampire venom burning in your veins? That's hurt.

She can't hurt me. No one can.

She was really dumping me.

"Get the fuck out." I whispered.

"Please don't be upset …"

"Get the fuck out of my house now!" I told her louder this time and stood up. Unlike her, I wasn't afraid to look her in the eyes when I said it.

"You will never understand, will you?" she was asked. Understand? She dumped me and she is the one who is crying. I understand.

"No, I think for the first time, I understand you perfectly. You're a damn coward and always will be. That's what you will be for the rest of your miserable life. For the last time, get the fuck out of my house, close the door behind you and don't ever come near me again."

I watched her practically run out of the house, not even looking back.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. I did everything she asked, tried to be who she wanted me to be. I loved her.

I don't know if I have ever hated anyone so much in my life as I hated Angela at this moment. At least James just fucked up my body. She...no, she couldn't hurt me. Not me.

I walked to the couch, sat down and didn't move. Not because I was hurt. I just didn't feel like moving anymore. I would move later. Seeing as how my night was ruined, I had nothing to do anyway.

Then a knock on the door.

Sliding the silenced 9 mm out from under the middle cushion.

"Doors open."

My voice sounded strange. A bit hoarse. I would probably get a cold to top off the night.

"Don't shoot. I come in peace."

I slid my gun back under the cushion.

"What do you want, Hawk? Shouldn't you be with Arial?"

"Sasha is with Arial. Jack wasn't lying you know. Someone has always been watching your back, Bella. A lot of the time it was me, when Jack or Sasha was with Arial."

"I never saw you."

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I was a Seal."

"I don't think your dumb, Hawk. I just don't need anyone watching my back."

"Everybody needs somebody watching their back. We're family. That's what family does."

He walked over and sat next to me.

"I was under the impression that you and your girl were staying in tonight. Seein as how she ran out of here crying, things didn't go as planned?"

"No big deal, I've been dumped before." I told lied. I never had anyone to dump me.

"Why are you crying then?"

Since I didn't realize I was crying, I just shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't even object when he picked me up and I curled into his lap, placing my head on his chest. I don't know why but being held made me cry harder and at some point, I fell asleep. I remember Hawk pulling the blanket around me and rubbing my hair. I guess he stayed downstairs because breakfast was ready when I walked into the kitchen, still in my little black dress and I was faced with Arial.

A pissed off Arial.

"That fucking bitch dumped you!?"

"Don't Arial. Just leave it alone."

"Your eyes are red. You have been crying!"

"No, I haven't. I don't cry."

"That geek is fucking dead. I'm going to …"

"Not do a goddamn thing! Leave her alone, Arial, I mean it. It's over and I just want to forget it. Chalk it up to a lesson learned. No more emotional attachments. Meaningless sex from this point on. Besides this is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You were the one who said I should try to have a relationship! Great advice, sister."

"My opinion quickly changed and I told you to stay away from her. I offered to take you clubbing in Seattle. If you had listened to me … look this isn't either of our faults. It's her fucking fault. What was her reasoning for breaking up with you?"

"You don't know?"

"Dan just called me this morning and told me she broke up with you and I should be here when you wake. He didn't know details."

"She said her father was concerned about our friendship because apparently you and I are the popular party girls of Forks High."

"That's true but so what?"

"She was afraid if I came out or if he heard more rumors about me, he wouldn't want her associating with me or if it was discovered I was gay … I don't know." I admitted. There were a lot of reasons that were lost in the haze of me being dumped.

"What did you say?"

"I called her a fucking coward and told her to get the fuck out of my house." I can't believe I called her that. She didn't deserve it.

"She fucking deserved it." Arial said, disagreeing with my unspoken thoughts. "The bitch wasn't good enough for you. She was weak Bella. She would only bring you down. Your Dad is right, why the hell should you have to hide? I know you did it because you didn't want anyone to ask questions about Edward but he has been gone for a while. You can always say he turned you gay. Or you figured you would slowly try to work into guys and he was the most feminine male you could find and the experiment was a bust. There isn't a need to hide anymore. I know! We can have a big ass coming out party! Dad wouldn't care if we had it at our house. It will be a blast."

"I can't."

I really couldn't now.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do then Angela will … it would be bad for her."

"You owe her nothing."

"Maybe, maybe not. But just because she dropped me like garbage doesn't mean I can just stop loving her. I barged my way into her life, I shouldn't ruin it more. Another few months and we are gone. What difference does a few months make? We just need to get this year over with and leave. Go somewhere fun, start fresh, party, lay out in the sun, commit a few felonies. You know, relax."

"That's what the hell I'm talking about. Get your shorts on, we need to run."

The next day I found myself back in La Push. I didn't need the bikes now but for some reason I wanted to see them finished. They were scrap metal and would go nicely with my scrap metal truck. Maybe this could be the start of a scrap metal collection for me. Maybe I could find a scrap metal car next.

"You know, it just pisses me off, Jake."

"What's that Bella?"

"You have this perfect person in mind. This image of the one who completes you, you meet them and think this is great, how did I ever live without this person, you know what I'm talking about?"

"Uh, yeah actually."

"You see this person all the time and being together is as easy as breathing. It's like you are perfect compliments to each other. Have you ever had anyone like that Jake?"

"Yeah Bella I do. As a matter of fact I was wanting to talk to you …"

"Venting Jake, could you chill the fuck out? We will get to your problems in a second. Anyway, so this person you think is so perfect for you decides you aren't worth it. A little trouble comes their way and they bail. Not even trouble. They are scared there might be trouble in the future and they just leave without a hint or a warning. Bullshit isn't it?"

"I guess?"

"You are fucking right, its bullshit. I knew you would understand, Jake. You seem like a smart kid."

"I'm not much younger than you Bella. As a matter of fact your lack of know-how and general pale faceness make me older than you …"

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up." I told him slowly. "Again, we are talking about my problems." I hate being interrupted by the ramblings of a kid when I am trying to vocalize my anger.

"Sorry."

"No problem, I'm just being a bitch today."

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

What?

"Who?"

"That Edward Cullen guy."

Oh God, I was having a few horrible days and he brings that name up. I nearly vomited up that half a slice of pizza he insisted I eat. I suppose he saw my face and felt bad because that stabbing pain in my chest was hard to ignore. Cut me with paper and drip a little lemon juice on it Jake.

"Sorry. I know you don't like to hear that name. I guess I didn't realize how badly he hurt you."

"Hurt me? Jake, I'm going to get a permanent ulcer if you spring him on me again. Just please don't say that name."

I wish it was technologically possible to have certain memories removed from your brain. It seemed no matter how long he had been gone I still felt immediate revulsion at the mention of his name. This was his fault. If he had just died when he was human like he was supposed to I would have never had to come here and would be fucking Candy on a Florida beach instead of having my heart broken by a closeted nerd in the wettest, in the most non sexual connotation, place on earth.

"I think the bikes are ready for a test drive. I know the perfect place. How about we load them up and drive them to the road I have in mind. Then I could give you your first riding lesson."

Yeah, right.

"Sounds good. I'm a fast learner so I probably won't need many lessons."

None actually.

On the drive out I saw four idiots on a cliff in the distance. Two of them jumped.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I lied. I had known cliff diving as a thing here but this was amateur hour. Arial and I jumped at least twenty feet higher at Lake Havasu once. It was okay, but the novelty gets old quickly.

"Yeah, that's Sam Uley and his gang." Jake informed me, not sounding impressed.

"I thought he always had two guys with him. Where did the other come from?"

"You met him. That's Embry."

"Your friend Embry? Why is …" oh yeah. He was close to being as big as Jake. He must have gone doggy. I would let Jack know when I get back. What was Embry's last name? Atari? No, Cameron, pretty sure it was Cameron.

"Yeah, Embry stays home from school for a few days and then becomes one of Sam's devoted followers."

"Sam really freaks you out doesn't he?"

"I guess. Dad goes on and on about what a great guy he is and how much he does for the reservation but …"

"But what?"

"You've seen the way Sam watches me, Bella. Like he is waiting for something to happen. I'm not joining his gang. I just want him to leave me alone. Plus, now that Embry is around him, he won't even speak to me or Quil any longer."

Damn, Jake seemed kind of frightened. I felt bad for him, having a pretty good idea what was going on and knowing if it happened to Embry he wouldn't be too far behind.

"Maybe you should take off for a while Jake. Get away, take a road trip or something." I suggested.

"You wouldn't mind me staying with you and Charlie, Bella?"

Wait.

That's not what I said.

"That's not what I said. Are you out of your mind? Road trip, you, alone. How the hell do you get from that to living with me? How stupid are you?"

"Hey, we are here."

I am fairly certain he just blocked out the last think I said. Staying with me and Dad? Is he out of his mind? Our house is crowded already with the two of us and one bathroom. What if he turned into a wolf inside my house and fucked up the furniture or worse the television? I meant he should go on a road trip. Away. Far away from my house.

After listening to Jake stumble through directions on how to operate what amounted to a modified dirt bike, he asked a tricky question.

"If you hadn't needed me to build these bikes would you have still come over to see me?"

"I can't believe you would ask me that Jake." Of course I wouldn't be here. When have I ever said Jake, lets just hang out and not work on a bike while I supervise you?

"You're right. Of course you would. Sorry. I was just wondering if I should have taken more time to fix the bikes. I love spending time with you Bella."

"I know." who doesn't beside Angela?

I should take a little pity on him. Maybe he needed to get laid. Jess needed to get laid. This could work out in both their favors.

"I have an idea Jake. You need to get a life out of La Push. The next little outing I plan I will let you know. You can come with us."

Jessica might love him. He was young but he was muscular and dumb, unlike Newton who was just dumb.

"Like a date? That would be great, Bells!"

I didn't say date, you fucking moron.

Ignoring him, I hopped onto the Honda and jumped on the kick start. The engine didn't sound great but considering what I had found, the idea of it running was a miracle in itself. Jake had some serious mechanical skills even if he was clueless in every other part of his life.

"Bella, you need a helmet."

I rolled my eyes and took off. There was a curve coming up quickly and I tried to downshift when the clutch stuck.

Damn it, this would hurt. Rather than going off the road into the large tree trunks beyond. I ditched, turning the bike on its side and guiding it away from me while I rolled as best I could to avoid major damage. I did well until my head came to a sudden stop on something hard.

I blacked out for a moment and when I came to, I saw the most beautiful dark hair looking down at me.

Angela.

"Bella?"

"You really are sort of beautiful." I whispered to her.

"Bella, I think you hit your head a bit hard."

What the fuck? My vision cleared and I saw it was Jake, not Angela.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Jake." I called him beautiful. That must be the ultimate insult to a guy. Edward loved it so most guys must hate it right?

"You're apologizing for bleeding Bella? It's no big deal, just a little blood." He had his shirt off and was wiping my head. I realized I was sitting against a rock and must have hit my forehead against it when I ditched. I needed to bitch Jake out about the clutch sticking but I couldn't make myself right now. I just wanted to go home.

I have been dumped and concussed in the last few days and wanted to curl up naked in my hot tub and get myself off surrounded by hot bubbles.

"We should get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm good. I just need to get home."

"Can I at least drive you?"

I stood up and saw double. Whoa, head rush.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. My cousin can drive you back."

"Or I could just take you home and stay with you, until Charlie gets home. You probably shouldn't be alone."

"I'm never alone." I told him, thinking about Hawk, Sasha, Jack, "Arial, will take you home."

The next day I found myself being knocked to the ground after taking a shot to the jaw. I had a padded sparring helmet on but it still hurt like hell.

"Damn it Connolly! I just had a concussion yesterday! Would you chill out?"

"You're the one who said you wanted to spar and can't keep your guard up. Not my fault, so stop bitching and start fighting."

I hated his grin. I hated his skill. I hated everything about him and still liked him. I wasn't sure how that was possible but it was.

"Bella remember what we worked on last week?" Sasha asked, watching from the wall of the garage Jack had turned into a makeshift dojo.

"Yeah."

Connolly stepped forward and his right palm lashed out. I side stepped and ducked the left. I knew what was coming and jumped back to gain space. I tilted on my plant foot and saw the grin on his face. He thought he had me off balance, and predictably sent a round house kick at my head. I dropped back on my left arm but instead of falling, used it to spring my entire body off the ground, landing both feet into his nuts as his leg swung through the spot I had been in a split second before. Before his kick finished, both hands were on his dick and he hit the ground hard.

Sasha was right. Men are stronger but women fight dirtier.

"I should have seen that coming. Sasha has done it to me twice. I didn't think you had the upper body strength. Good move, Swan." he gasped from the ground.

"Thanks. What are you doing back here anyway? I thought you and Owl were watching the pacifists?"

"They are boring. Besides Whitlock took his little wife and disappeared and Eddie is somewhere hiding in Rio last we checked. Ty has eyes on him. The rest are too fucking dull to watch. Plus there is the animal attack problem."

"What animal attack problem?" More vampires? That would be an issue, especially since my bodily sacrifice in obtaining a vampire body part has not helped the science dorks get any closer to figuring out a way to kill these fuckers.

"Your Dad didn't tell you?"

"No. More drained bodies?"

"No, just a lot of missing persons reports. Hikers mostly. Four in the last month. No bodies though. It's either vampires, werewolves or a very active serial killer. Dante doesn't think it would be the wolves but Jack and I aren't sure."

"Sasha, why don't you get close to them and see if you can read their minds?"

"I want to but was outvoted by the team. Jack is of the mind that the less direct contact we have the better until Dante can try to get a better read on them. He verified what you said about Embry Call. Embry does appear to be part of Uley's group now and hasn't been seen outside of the three's presence. The boys club thinks we should stay off the reservation until we know more."

"But they will never know you are there."

"My point exactly but the boys club feels like the wolves could sniff me out. I happen to agree with them though. If they can kill vampires which is probably why they are here in the first place then their senses are probably as evolved as a vampire. Besides a wolf would likely make a mess killing a person. A hiker disappearing without a trace sounds like the work of a vampire. This whole situation needs to be handled carefully and the less public we are, especially on the reservation, the better."

"But I have an in." I thought out loud.

"And you are not a part of this mission." Sasha reminded me.

"Looks like I am since I'm the one who has been hanging out with the next possible wolf."

Connolly finally crawled up from the ground and looked at Sasha who shrugged her shoulders.

"You need to keep your com in your ear at all times you are there. Either that or we have one planted back in your skull."

"I'll keep it on." I told Connolly quickly. I didn't want that damn thing back in my ear canal.

"Jack will be back later and we can have a team meeting tonight. We will figure it out. It may be time to establish a more direct contact than Dante can have with Uley." Sasha admitted. "So how are you doing Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I head you got dumped by a dork. That must sting a bit."

I punched Connolly in his mouth, cutting his lip. I should have kicked his nuts again.

"At least you aren't sensitive about it." he remarked with a big smile.

"I'm going home."

Monday morning.

The day I dreaded for some reason. Not some reason, I knew the reason. She would be there.

Angela avoided looking at me all morning. I walked down the hall and she turned and walked the other direction. Arial bumped into her, hard, a few times, practically growling once like a damn vampire.

"Would you chill out?" I asked her on the way to the cafeteria.

"Not my fault she is clumsy and not paying attention to where she walks."

I sighed and let it go. It hurt to be avoided but at the same time I didn't want to have to deal with her. Reaching our table I saw the rest of my minions chatting quietly and then stopped when they saw us arrive.

"Something going on guys?"

Jessica cleared her throat.

"Did you and Angela have an argument? Or Arial?"

It was a poorly kept secret that Arial did not like Angela and vice versa.

"No why?"

"She is sitting with Tiffany and Beth and it's never happened before. We were just wondering."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" I asked, a bit too quickly.

"Nothing! It's just we know you two are pretty tight and it just seemed strange."

"Maybe she wants to make new friends. Fuck her." Arial commented and began digging into her chicken salad.

"Yeah … so my Dad was hunting this weekend and swore he saw a huge bear. Like the biggest bear he had ever seen. He said it was twice the normal size. He was so surprised he didn't even get a shot off." Lauren informed us.

I rolled my eyes. Wolves apparently were not as good at concealment as vampires.

"That's ridiculous Lauren. Maybe your Dad shouldn't mix alcohol with hunting."

"Tyler! Were you with her father hunting?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how the fuck would you know what he saw out there?"

"It was probably just a normal bear, right Bella? It could have been a trick of light or something." Arial suggested, kicking me under the table.

"I'm just saying that someone who wasn't there shouldn't infer that Lauren's father doesn't know what he was saw or he was drinking. Don't you agree, Tyler?"

"Yes, Bella. Sorry Lauren."

That's better. I like my minions to get along.

"Okay we need to party tonight. Charlie is working overnight so party at my place. Bring your suits, Arial and I will handle the alcohol."

"Uh Bella, it's a school night." Eric said quietly. I met his eyes, daring him to question me.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I wasn't suggesting we go to Seattle and have a rave. Just our little group hanging out at my hot tub getting wasted. We will all be in school tomorrow. Maybe."

"They do have a point Bella. Maybe you shouldn't drink tonight. You have been emotional lately. Maybe drinking isn't what is best right now." Arial said, kicking me once again. If she does it again, I am hitting her jaw.

"Hey, if you want to get out Bella, I wouldn't mind seeing that new romantic comedy that just opened. I can't remember the name …" Mike started, causing Jess to turn red from anger already. No matter how many times I tell him no he keeps coming back for more punishment. He is going to make an excellent boyfriend for a dominatrix one day. He loves pain.

"Romantic comedy? I swear I think you are gay sometimes, Mike. Why the hell would you want to see a romantic comedy?"

"I was just thinking you might like it?"

"Do I look like a Romcom girl to you? Is that what you think of me?" So maybe I was a bit bitchier today.

"I think Expendables 10 just opened. I heard they actually had to entirely CG Stallone because he couldn't move without a walker anymore." Arial suggested. cutting off the string of expletives I was about to unleash on Newton. When the hell did she become the peacemaker?

"Great idea . Expendables it is. We can all meet there at 8." Wait a minute. "Jess, I'm going to invite Jacob Black from La Push. He is a sophomore but has the body of a college senior. Serious bodybuilder vibe going on. He might be worth a roll if you are interested in tall, dark, long haired, muscular guys."

"Thank you, Bella, that is so nice of you. I would love to meet someone like that." Jess said, grinning at Mike who suddenly was red. Yeah, your little toy is growing up Mike.

I didn't speak to Angela at all day. She even changed partners in lab so we were as far apart as possible. Fucking little bitch. I hated her.

Okay I didn't. I wish I did though.

At 7:45, No one was waiting for me at the front of the theater. This was strange. My minions were always on time. I didn't understand what could have happened.

Until Arial texted me.

/sick -puking- want to die-/

Great.

Then Mike walked up. Alone.

"Where is everyone, Mike?"

"Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren and Jess all came down with some sort of stomach flu. It's just me and you, I guess. Where is Arial?"

"Sick."

"So it's just the two of us."

"Three of us." Jake told him walking up. Mike looked up at Jake and was probably relieved Jessica wasn't here.

"Jake, Mike, Mike, Jake, now you two are friends, let's go see the fucking movie."

Ten minutes into the movie and I was already annoyed. Mike sat on one side of me and Jake on the other. Both had their arms on my arm rests, palms turned up. I wonder if I should move them next to each other so they could hold each other's hands.

"Hey guys?" I whispered.

"Yes?" they both said in unison.

"If you don't move your arms off my arm rests, I'm going to give you both the type of hand jobs that leave you without a penis attached to your body."

They moved their arms.

Thirty minutes and forty bodies later Mike looked like he wanted to puke. He stood up and ran out of the theater.

"Damn it. I guess I better go check on him."

"I'll come with you." Great Jake. Thanks. I need to make sure one of my minions is going to live, not have a newbie minion following me.

We stood in the movie theater lobby waiting for Mike to come out from evacuating the contents of his stomach.

"What a cupcake. You like this guy Bella? You need a man who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

And that's you cupcake?

"Don't talk crap about my loyal min...friend. Did you miss the part about everyone having a stomach flu? He is probably just getting the same crap everyone else has, Jake. Chill the fuck out."

I started to stroll up the lobby ready for Mike to get out so I could say bye to puppy and sleep away this fucked up night.

Jake grabbed my hand.

"Uh, what are you doing Jake?"

"Just holding your hand, Bella."

No shit.

"Any reason why? We are friends Jake. That's it." Not even really close friends either.

"Friends can't hold hands?"

"Not if a friend wants to keep that hand. I would suggest you take your large hand off mine before I begin breaking fingers. I think we need to have a talk about what we are and aren't."

"I agree, Bella. You know we could be good together. I think you should give me a chance."

Oh God, not this shit. I honestly didn't think he would have the balls to make a declaration like this. Looks like I have another one to shoot down. Everyone wants me except the one who I want. No, that isn't true. She wants me, she is just to fucking scared to take a chance. She is a coward. I've put my life in danger so often and she is scared of what her bigot father might think about her being just friends with me. Arial was right, she was weak and would only bring me down.

I shook my head thinking about her, wondering if she had gotten the flu everyone else had. Should I text her? What if she responded? What if she didn't? I should just leave it alone. Fuck her. No, got to Seattle and find someone worth fucking. That's what I needed to do. Hey, wait, Jake is still holding onto my hand with his incredibly sweaty palm. Grose!

"Jake I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen."

"It's because of him, right? Cullen? He hurt you and you are afraid to take a chance now. Is that it? Bella, I'm not him."

"No Jake, it's just …" should I tell him I'm gay and ask him to keep it to himself? Would he? Did gossip get around La Push and filter into Forks quickly? There was already a rumor I was fucking a guy from La Push, probably Jake, making me want to puke. I'm 18, he's 16. If I was straight and did him, not even diplomatic immunity would get me out of a statutory rape charge.

But If he couldn't keep his mouth shut and it got out, Angela's father would be all over her case. She was weak. She would break and tell him everything.

Why in the hell was I still protecting her?

I also needed to maintain my reason for being in La Push so much. No, that wasn't it. I couldn't take the chance of her being hurt. I should hate her. I do hate her. I still love her. This is so fucked up!

"I'm defintely not ready for a relationship. I'm not saying I will never be ready, just not now." In college. I will find someone in college. Maybe I won't go on a sex spree. I could try dating, getting to know things about someone like their last name or birthday, meet the family. It could happen one day. But did I really want it to happen? I was fine before I met her and now, I am sorts of fucked up inside. The girl is killing me.

"I can be patient Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

Neither is this you idiot. Just a few more months and I will never see anyone from here besides Charlie again. He would be flown to my locale.

"Hey Bella, I think I should go home." Mike said walking up. At least Jake let go of my hand without me having to rudely jerk it away or beak fingers.

"Mike you look like shit." He did. He was pale and sweating and looked ill enough that I even felt bad for him, like literally concerned. Although he could be a pain in my ass, he was still my minion making his welfare matter a bit to me.

" Can't take a little gore Newton?"

Jake was actually sneering. He seemed a bit pissed. I had never seen that on him before.

"I'm sick." Mike told him, weakly defending himself.

"Maybe you need a hospital? Would you like me to put you in one?" Jake practically shouted.

"What the hell is your problem ,man?"

I placed a hand on Jake's chest, to keep him from beating the shit out of my minion and give myself a bit of distance for a knee strike.

"Don't talk to him like that or I will put you in a hospital, Black. You need to go back home before I seriously kill you...Holy shit Jake, you are burning up. Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever? Is that why you are acting like a psychotic spoiled brat picking a fight with someone smaller than you?"

"I feel fine. Talk to you later, Bella."

Jake ran out of the theater before I could curse at him more.

"Jesus Bella, that guy has a serious attitude problem."

"No shit. No more group outings for him." I had a feeling I knew why. Apparently perceived rejection is a trigger for wolfing out as much as the presence of vampires.

"Can you drive home, Mike?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Bella. Sorry about this."

"No problem just get better. I'll follow you home. If you can't drive, pull over and I can take you the rest of the way. The movie sucked anyway."

The next morning I woke up, determined I would make Angela talk to me. At least let me know if she was okay and apologize for calling her a coward. I didn't want her avoiding me the rest of the year. I shouldn't drive her away from our friends. They were her friends long before I arrived.

I made it two steps before I was running and then praying to the toilet, hoping against hope that Charlie's ass has not used it since it has been cleaned.

When has it been cleaned?

That thought made me vomit again.

I was sweating profusely, checked the mirror and was pale as when I first came to Forks.

Stomach flu.

Fuck my life.


	19. Chapter 19

Do not own Twilight.

Chapter 19

I had never given much thought to how I would die, even though I had plenty of reasons to lately. Somehow dying from diarrhea and projectile vomiting never crossed my mind as a possible cause of death.

Lying in bed with Arial it was painfully clear that death was a possibility. We lay side by side, a small trashcan in each of our arms. One eye watching Live with Kelly and Michael, the other on the bathroom door in case I had to beat her to it.

"How are my two pretty girls doing?"

Arial and I both looked at Uncle Jack, the wretchedness in our features obvious and one of us at least wishing I had access to my sidearm.

"If you had never brought me here, I wouldn't be this sick. There are no stomach flus in Florida. This is your fault Uncle Jack."

Sasha had decided after the tenth panicked call from Charlie, who had never dealt with a sick child, that she would take over my treatment and recovery. Connolly arrived, threw me roughly over his shoulder, waved bye to Charlie and deposited me on the bed next to Arial.

"And yet you want to become directly involved in the werewolf investigation." Jack reminded me.

"If I live, then yes I would like to become actively involved."

"Why? You told me your buddy Jake has probably turned. Based on how often Sam has been in his house the last two days, according to Dante, I would be inclined to agree. So we have another wolf. None of us think the wolves are to blame for the disappearances, meaning if they are changed due to the presence of vampires like Sasha thinks there is probably a vampire around. We can sit back and let them handle it. What could you do?"

"I can get inside info on the dogs. Find out how they work, how they communicate, how they kill vampires if you really think they can."

"You think this Black kid will tell you?"

"He wants me so fucking bad; I could make him fuck a sheep if I wanted to."

Both Arial and Jack gave me strange looks.

I suppose I could understand why.

"Look I'm delirious okay? I think of barn sex when I get delirious. I don't know why and I don't approve but ever since we saw that video of the horse and the chick in that barn … you remember that foreign movie, right Arial? Anyway, ever since we saw that, the worst thing I can think to make someone do is to fuck an animal. It's sick so I use that to prove a point. Don't judge me, okay? I'm not thinking straight."

"Arial you saw this movie?" Jack asked. Of course the corruption of his angel of death would be first on his mind.

"I have no clue what she is talking about Daddy. She's delirious. We probably shouldn't pay attention. I'll knock her out before she can say anything else stupid."

"You hit me Arial and I swear I will vomit all over your pillow."

"Girls, play nice." Sasha said walking in with chicken broth. I didn't think I could handle it though. The smell alone had me ready to run to the toilet.

"Yes Mom." we both sang.

"Sasha, what do you think about Bella becoming involved?" Jack asked her.

"I think Bella and Arial should be concentrating on what college they want to attend."

"We are. We have our choices narrowed to Tulane, Cal Santa Barbara, Georgia, Florida State and USC." Arial informed Auntie Hotness.

"Any particular reasons for those schools?" Jack asked, already knowing. I decided to explain anyway.

"Tulane has been ranked the number one party school in the US for 2018. It's New Orleans, right? Bourbon Street, gambling, getting beads thrown at you. Georgia and Cal Santa Barbara are 2 and 3 respectively. Florida State because of the completion on an unrealized dream of mine to live in Florida and USC because it's LA, sun, sand, Hollywood, Beverly Hills. Getting the idea yet?"

The smell of the broth under my nose made me vomit into my trashcan. Arial can't stand the sound of someone upchucking so she followed suit.

"I don't suppose academics have any bearing on what school the two of you plan to attend?"

I wiped my mouth with the offered warm wet towels Sasha handed to me and my girl and gave Jack an answer that explained our feelings on that subject.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"Look ,Dad we already have careers picked out. You guaranteed Bella a job in the CIA or your alien hunting club and the two of us are…"

"Arial you said you … what about being a teacher? You talked about that once!"

"I was joking, Dad. I thought you would have caught the sarcasm. You can be as clueless as Charlie sometime."

"Your mother was a teacher."

"Yeah and my father was a highly trained professional killer. Guess which side I fell off the block? I don't even like kids. Why the hell would I want to teach them while Bella is running around the world kicking ass? Are you out of your mind?"

"Fine, but you need good educations if you want to get into any field, especially ours."

"Where did you go to college Dad?" Arial asked.

Jack face went blank, much like the constant state mine used to be in.

"Besides the point. You two are not going to New Orleans or Georgia of all fucking places or anywhere else based on where the best parties are. Figure out what you want to major in, if you are set on careers in our field Sasha can make some recommendations on courses of study and then find the best colleges for those studies."

"What about Oxford?" I asked. Great Britain countryside could be cool. Get in touch with my inner party girl. I never fucked a Brit. Or a Britney come to think of it.

"No, you are staying on American soil."

"You said any college I wanted Uncle Jack." I reminded him.

"Fine, but I didn't make Arial the same promise. Maybe some time apart would do you two and the innocent people of the world some good."

We both glared at him. A plan had already been in place to get Arial to Florida before all this crap had happened. It involved setting a small but containable fire at the football field leading to her expulsion and subsequent apology and promise to Jack that she would stay out of trouble if she could live in Florida with me.

"I can't go to Oxford, Daddy? Don't you think I'm smart enough?" Arial asked in her innocent voice he hasn't bought since she was ten.

"No! It's hard enough covering up both your crimes in the US without Interpol becoming involved. Just give it some thought. In the meantime Bella, you can give the werewolf thing a shot but don't push. If they close ranks don't take chances, just let it go. Understand?"

"Got it, Jack. I just need to … Sasha I really can't eat this right now. Could you give me a sponge bath? I feel icky."

"No Bella. I will bring back your soup when you are hungry."

"My wife isn't going to give you a sponge bath."

"Especially with me here." my buzz kill best friend agreed.

"Take these and get some sleep. Both of you."

Jack handed Arial and me two pills.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Phenergan. Helps with nausea. Relax and try to get some sleep. Maybe you two will be hungry when you wake up."

We woke up alright. Separate beds. I looked at the clock and judging by daylight outside I was guessing it wasn't 10 PM at night. I had slept 18 hours and my head felt … my ear … no that motherfucker didn't!

"JACK!"

"Stop screaming." he told me walking. "Feeling better?"

"What did you do?"

"You said you wanted to be a part of the wolf intelligence gathering mission. That means the com goes back in."

"I have a portable com!"

"That they would be able to hear, if Sasha's theory about their enhanced senses is true. It will have to be buried deep. Sorry but you asked for this."

"No, I didn't! Not this!"

"You don't want in; say the word and I can have the doc take it out in a day or so. What's it going to be?"

Damn it. I should tell him to go fuck himself. Offer to help, and then he pulls this shit. I should kick back and relax for the rest of the school year and pick the most obnoxious, least academic school I can find and park myself for the next four or five years. Maybe six years since he is paying. But then I would spend the rest of the year thinking about Angela breaking my fucking heart. I needed a target, something to do badly.

"Fine but you are a huge asshole. You could have told me before you had a doctor put a piece of plastic in my head. Where is Arial?"

"Recovering nicely. The pill we gave her has really helped with the nausea. The pill we gave you just pretty much knocked you out. Still, you look better. Arial has been kept pretty sedated as well so she wouldn't hurt herself trying to stop us. You want to try to eat?"

"I fucking hate you, Jack."

"I love you too Bella." He picked me up in his arms and carried me to Arial's room where she was sipping broth. The hurt look on her face told me she had already discovered the foul deed her father had committed. I curled up into her side while she fed me spoonsful of soup.

"Arial?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Your Dad is a sorry motherfucker. Calling him that is an insult to sorry motherfuckers everywhere.

"I know sweetie."

My phone buzzed and I saw I had a text … from her.

/I heard you were sick. I hope you are feeling better- A/

"Ahh, isn't she sweet?" Arial asked.

"Yeah, she really is." I admitted.

/Get your Daddy to pray for me and go fuck yourself if you aren't 2 uptight-xoxo- B/

"You're a sweetheart too. At least she knows you are feeling better."

Yeah, I was feeling better. It was time to get to work. The Phoenix had been distracted for far too long. Fuck Angela, fuck piece of shit motorcycles, and fuck Angela again.

I managed to make it home under my own power. At least I didn't have to have Hawk carry me to my truck and once he drove me home, I was able to walk on my own inside. I made it as far as the couch and reached the remote. That was it.

Charlie woke me up a few hours later. My fucking ear still hurt.

"Hey, how you doing kid?"

"You would know if you hadn't shipped me off at the first sign of trouble." I grumbled. So maybe I was still irritated by life.

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry Bella, I just didn't know what to do for you. I wanted to take care of you I swear but I … and Sasha suggested that she take over, she said she had gotten you and Arial through these things before because Renee sucked at them too. So I figured …"

"Dad, it's okay, really. I'm just picking on you. You made the right call."

Dad looked very relieved.

"I'm glad, Bella. So I was thinking instead of me trying to make something edible I could pick you up one of those grilled chicken salads you like from the diner tonight."

"Sure."

Daddy smiled.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"The first, and I mean the first, time you forget something simple that you should remember, or have trouble getting up from your chair without moaning or have a heart problem or, you get the idea, I am putting you in the crappiest nursing home I can find."

"Oh … that's… all right then. I'll get you that salad Bella. I love you, you know that right?"

"Oh Daddy, I love you too. I'm just kidding."

"Oh good."

"It will be a nice nursing home."

"Thanks, I guess. Hey, Sasha said you and Angela, well she told me about it and I was wondering if you were okay?"

"Does okay involve wanting to burn a house down and wire a bomb to the ignition switch of a crappy foreign import?"

"Okay, so still a bit of anger there. Don't be afraid to talk it out. If you need anyone to vent to … I'll call Sasha."

Dad was gone. He is so paternal. The kind of father every little future serial killer girl needs.

I took the next day off and the next since who wants to return to school on a Friday. That weekend I felt strong enough to workout with Arial in the gym and go for a run. A little yoga on Sunday topped off with some ballet where I mostly went through the motions while I kept an eye on Sasha in her sports bra and spandex short shorts and all in all not a bad weekend.

Monday, Angela had the nerve to sit back at my lunch table.

I glared at her the whole time, watching her stuff food down her gullet quickly before she rushed off to the library with some half mumbled excuse about finishing an assignment.

Of course after school the little saint was waiting on me.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Move away from my truck, before I use it to crush your little foreign soda can."

"I thought you liked my car."

"I lied. You have ten seconds."

"Please stop looking at me like you did at lunch today. I only have a few months of school left and I don't want to lose the friends I have. My oldest friends. I deserve to sit with them without you staring at me like you want to … to…"

"Slit your throat? Strangle you with your stupid purple shoe strings? Make you eat those glasses you insist on wearing?"

"Yes! That is what I want you to stop! Please?"

I took a deep breath and felt my anger melt away.

"Whatever, Angela. It amazes me that with me you have no problem with confrontation when it comes to me. You like to yell at me for my secrets and the way I live my life and how much danger being with me puts you in with your family. You have never had a problem telling me exactly what you thought of Arial or how I acted towards people. But everyone else, you are afraid to show a little backbone to. You want to sit at the table, sit there. I won't glare at you; I won't so much as look in your direction. Just don't try to start any conversations with me because I will make you look dumb and feel dumber. We understand each other?"

"Why are you being so hateful?" She looked like she as genuinely confused. How could she not get this.

"You would rather me be depressed? Or would it be better for me to be happy and act like you didn't break my fucking heart? Act like what I thought what we had was nothing. How are you doing, Angela? Are you happy?"

"No! I didn't want to but …"

"But you did. You made the decision and now I have to make mine. I have two choices, depression or anger. I will take anger every time. If that makes things tough on you too damn bad. I pretended to be someone I wasn't for you. You told me to calm down, to not be a bitch, I did it. Now, you don't get to tell me how to be. I need to go, get away from my truck."

"Why the hurry? Hot date or something?" she asked suddenly, showing a bit of anger herself.

"That's really none of your fucking business is it? Maybe I am going to Seattle tonight and banging every hot girl I find. Maybe I'll be classy and take some girl to a hotel room. Either way, what I do has nothing to do with you. I have barely kept Arial arranging for you to have a tragic accident. Don't push me. One thing I promise is the next girl I do will be a red head who looks nothing like you. Think about that when you try to sleep tonight."

I had nearly forgotten the com in my ear. No one, not Jack, Sasha, Arial or Connolly had used it since it been implanted. I had assumed no one was listening.

"You doing all right kid?" my favorite schizo voice asked.

"Perfect, Uncle Jack. We have a phone call to make. I think it is time I checked on Jake's health."

The phone was picked up quickly. I suppose Wheels must have been right next to it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Billiam. How's it going?"

"Billiam?"

"You like Bill or William better? I was thinking of something in the middle, trying out new things. How's it been hangin? I've been sick for a week or so. Have you missed me?"

"Jake, isn't here, Bella. I am not sure what sort of game you are playing but it stops now. You have developed quite the reputation in Forks. I don't believe my son needs to be associated with your reputation."

"Your son would be lucky to be associated with my reputation. As a matter of fact, at the movie last week he was telling me how great the two of us could be together. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I think he could be right. Let him know I'm on my way to see him now. The two of us have a lot to talk about."

"You can't come here. He is sick."

"You just said he wasn't home."

"He isn't. A family friend is taking care of him."

"Who is the friend? I can go over and give him some TLC. I bet Charlie would like to check on him and probably visit with you. You two haven't seen each other lately. I was talking to him about Jake yesterday and he thought the two of us would make such a good couple. What do you think Billster?"

"I think you need to stay away from my son Bella. He has come to see things differently now in regard to you and your past associations. I understand from Jacob you are still hurting over not becoming the next Mrs. Cullen?"

Whoa, Wheels had some bite. If I had given a damn that might have hurt.

"Wow, Wheels. Way to hit below the belt. I really have gotten under your skin, haven't I? The sad part is, you know I'm right, Jake wants me. He wants me bad and you don't know what to do with that, do you? I scare you, right? I think I will keep calling, maybe drive around some random day this week or next and see if I find him walking around. You take care, Billy. Don't roll yourself off a cliff or anything. Remember, we are always watching you."

I ended the call before he could have the last word.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't antagonize him." Jack complimented me.

"He thinks I fucked a vampire and he knows I willingly hung out with them. He wouldn't like me regardless of what I say. If I can use that to put a wedge between him and Jake then I will. Jake wants me and he has to be tired of listening to his father's shit."

Unless his real name is Angela.

"If Jake is a wolf and it is pretty certain he is, then he is going to know the truth about the Cullens and that you knew about them and dated Eddie anyway."

"Exactly. Everyone is going to tell him to stay away from me but the boy is a romantic. He will try to convince me that vampires are evil and he is the right choice. All I have to do is show that I need him. He thinks I'm upset about Cullen. I'll use that. Relax Dodo. Phoenix is on the job."

I called Jake every day after school. Everyday Billy told me Jake was sick and could not talk. Every day I called him a liar and read a list of things I planned to teach his son. Arial wrote the list for me and Sasha told Jack she did.

Billy called Charlie last night and told him I was trying to corrupt Jake and to keep me away. Charlie laughed and told Billy I could be a bit of a handful but that he was sure Jake would be a good influence on me.

Charlie is taking to his double life with a bit too much glee.

Sasha, Arial and I had a seduction team meeting and decided that I would lay off Jake till the next week. It was Thursday. Give him the weekend to wonder why I hadn't called and then step up to the plate.

Saturday, I found myself bored, not hard to do in Forks. Arial wanted new trail shoes. I wanted to watch porn in my room and relax. I didn't feel like going to Footlocker and Arial didn't want to see girls showering together in locker rooms we went our separate ways. Porn for research wasn't as captivating as I thought. I'm beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that some of these girls may be faking orgasms.

That left me plenty of time to chill. I thought of sending a porn bomb virus to Reverend Weber's church email address but decided since I was in the middle of an active, if a bit boring mission, I should probably lay off.

Besides, I didn't give a damn about her anymore. I'm not even sure who I'm not supposed to give a damn about anymore. What was her name? Didn't matter.

Looking around my closet for something to do I found it. In the back, I had forgotten I stole these from Jack a couple weeks ago while he and Sasha were taking care of hetero business.

C 4 and blasting caps, guaranteed for a good time.

Now where I could I blow these fuckers that wouldn't attract the attention of the National Guard?

Of course, a remote little meadow halfway up a mountain. I could wire the trees around it and knock them into the meadow. In the event Eddie returns in a hundred years, the next poor bitch he brings up here will have stumps to sit on at least.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Jack asked.

"You aren't my Daddy and I don't even tell him where I am going, Jack."

"Where are you going, Bella?" Sasha asked.

"To that meadow Eddie used to take me too."

"Why?" Jack asked

"Reliving old times? Again, my reasons are my own business."

"Why are you going to the meadow, Bella?" Sasha asked.

"Because I stole C4 and blasting caps from Jack a few weeks ago and I want to blow them."

Why can't I lie to her!? Even when I can't see her, I get lost in those gorgeous eyes.

"Fine, have fun and don't blow yourself up okay?"

"Thank you, Sasha."

"You owe me C4."

"Keep hoping, Jack."

It really wasn't a bad hike. I suppose I could have run it but I was carrying explosives and in no hurry.

Monday, I planned to drive by Billy's house and say hi to Jake in person. Today was just about me and blowing up Eddie's favorite place.

Shit.

This meadow was dead as hell. I suppose Spring time has forgotten this area. The grass was dead, the trees around it were dead. It was like Eddie's presence had poisoned this area.

It was so ugly I didn't even want to blow anything else up. Maybe I should head up the mountain a bit more. I was in the mood to destroy something beautiful. This didn't fit the bill.

Then I saw him.

"Motherfucker."

I can't believe it.

"What's wrong? Blasting caps not working? Detonator broke? Too fucking bad, that's karma when you steal someone's explosives."

I barely heard Jack's bitching because across the meadow was a vampire I never thought I would see again.

"Laurent?"

He moved in front of me quickly. No slow motion this time.

"Bella. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh fuck, get out of there Bella."

No shit. Exactly how am I supposed to do that, Jack?

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you actually. I just left the Cullens and was disappointed to discover they left. I assumed they would take you with them. Weren't you a family pet or Edward's mate?"

"Neither asshole." I gritted out. "Why were you trying to find me?"

"I came as a favor to Victoria. She wants you dead and has been having a difficult time getting to you. I thought I would visit the Cullens and see if I could offer her any advice or perhaps bring you to her myself."

Great. Fuck my life.

"I thought you went to Alaska?"

"I was, but I am afraid their diet was not to my liking."

Can't blame him there. But he was with three hot blonde vampire whores. Isn't sucking a few deer worth the price of admission? "Why does Victoria want me?" Keep him talking until you come up with a plan, Bella.

"Can you get the C4 on his body and run? Dante has a scope on him right now. Maybe the explosives can give you enough time to get away." Jack suggested, not offering any ideas on how to stick C 4 to a vampire and then dive out of the way in time and avoid an explosion when a bullet struck it without third degree burns in the best outcome.

"She blames you for the death of her mate. She feels it is only fair that Edward's mate dies as well. Unfortunately for her, I won't be able to take you to her. I am just so hungry and you smell divine."

"Uh … I don't suppose I could give you something, like a gift. It's a type of modeling clay? I just need to get it out of my backpack."

Shit, he just raised his hand.

"I am doing you a favor, Bella. What she has in mind for you is very, very painful. I will make this quick."

"Doing me a favor would be not killing me you fucking asshole."

He smirked and then his face froze. Maybe he gave it some thought?

"I can't believe it."

"I can't either. What are we not believing?"

Against my better judgement I turned my back to him and saw …

Holy shit, they really were big.

I turned back to ask Laurent what he thought of their size but only saw Bob Marley's ass as he had taken off at light speed. Then the wolves howled and went after him, moving just as fast as vampires.

"Bella, what is going on?"

"I just saw the wolves, Jack. They are huge. They just chased the French Jamaican bitch away. I'm going to run a little farther and see if they caught him."

"The hell you are." a voice said from behind.

I damn near pissed my panties. I was not used to being snuck up on by humans like myself.

Good looking guy, obviously Indian, long midnight black hair, dressed out in camo with a rifle in his hand.

"Dante, I presume?"

He took my pack without another word and pointed down the mountain. I took him to be a man of few words and ran. Halfway down the mountain I realized, he wasn't running behind me. I suppose he stuck around to find out if Marley was dead. I wondered how he could sneak around the wolves and remembered he could sneak up on me. Of course I was a bit distracted, homicidal vampire and giant dogs and all.

Jack and Sasha met me in the next minute running up the mountain, fully armed with weapons that would do no good if Laurent got away.

"I don't hear any thoughts. He is not behind you. Go Bella, do not stop." Sasha ordered.

I would have taken that order from Jack at this point.

Reaching the truck I jumped in and pushed that ancient bitch for every bit of horse power it could put out.

Arriving at home I had decided to get Charlie out of town. If this Victoria bitch was in the area, he could be a target.

I ran into the kitchen and saw we were not alone.

Some Indian guy was sitting at the table.

"Bella? Everything okay?"

"Uh …" I looked at Charlie and then to whoever this guy was. He kind of looked like Billy Black but considering he was in a kitchen chair I assumed he could walk.

"This is my old friend Harry Clearwater. We were about to go hunting. Harry is convinced it is a grizzly that everyone has been sighting. I figured I could use a walk in the woods so…"

"It isn't a grizzly. I just saw them. They are wolves Dad, very big wolves. Extremely big."

"Are you sure Bella?" Henry asked in a tone that let me know he knew he wasn't searching for a grizzly.

"Yep, sure as can be Henry. Hard to miss giant wolves. That's not the kind of thing you aren't sure about. I just saw a pack of them in the woods. I don't think you should go alone. Dad."

"I will be going with him Bella. I'm sure what you saw were…" Henry started to lie.

"Dad, I would suggest you take that guy with you from the Federal Fish and Games Department? Connolly, right?"

"You think it is that serious Bells?" The gravity of the situation may be sinking in since his face was turning red.

"Yeah, I do. You defintely don't want to go into the woods without serious back up. Like I said, these WOLVES were huge." I told him, glaring at Henry, or Harry or whoever the fuck he was. Billy Black on legs would work.

Charlie knew I wouldn't suggest Connolly unless something bad was going on.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"You want to take your daughter hunting, Charlie? I was under the impression she wasn't into that sort of activity."

"Bella is a better shot than either of us, Harry. Besides with dangerous wildlife around I would prefer to have my baby girl with me."

"And I would prefer you find your buddy Connolly and do as he suggests in regard to how to handle this. I will be fine." I stressed.

Charlie wasn't happy but he wouldn't argue. Not with his friend here.

"Maybe, you should go home Harry. I need to contact my colleague and see if he has any ideas. I also need to know exactly where you were, Bella."

"I'll text you the GPS coordinates from my phone, just go. I may have some old friends visiting later and I want to get the house ready. Maybe cook something special for them."

I'm going to turn this place into a bomb. Get the fuck out of this house, Charlie.

Dad knew if I said Connolly he needed to leave. Why the fuck was he still here?

"C'mon Harry. I better get to work and my little angel needs to be alone right now I guess."

Charlie walked out, but not without first giving me a look that made it clear he wasn't happy. Try to save a guy's life and this is the thanks you get.

"He is gone, Bella. You need to be as well. Get some clothes and get over here."

"Can't Jack. If she is watching then I can't lead her to your place. You think the big dogs got Marley?"

"Dante said they were gone but he did find the smoldering remains of a human sized fire. I would say they got him."

"Great, one less vampire to worry about. Now we just have to deal with the hot red head."

"You still think she is hot? She is trying to kidnap, torture and kill you."

"Yeah, but she still has great hair and an ass that looks like it was born in leather pants. Just because she wants to kill me doesn't mean she isn't hot. Now hush, while I wire this place. If she comes in, I'm jumping out a window, blowing the house behind me and hoping there is enough fire that some of it gets into her mouth and lights her spit on fire."

"Don't wire the place. She isn't around. I have multiple satellites in the area. If she comes within ten miles of you, we will know."

"And if she drives a Volvo? She could drive right up into my drive way and you wouldn't have a clue until it was too late."

"Good point. Still if she wasn't afraid of the dogs she wouldn't have sent in Marley. Relax, she isn't going to make a move now. You can come here if you want."

"I'm not taking the chance. Your house if off limits now. We are going back to the Cullen protocols."

"Okay, but one of us will be watching your residence. I'm calling everybody back in."

"I thought everybody was here?"

"Ty is coming back too."

"That will solve everything. I can't stand his voice in my head."

"I'll keep him off the com, relax."

Relax? This was going to suck. As if I didn't have enough problems.

I need to force the issue with Jake. I have to become involved with them. The more I am around them the harder it will be for Victoria to get to me.

"Jack, I really need your nerds to work harder. We need something to kill these things."

"I know, Bella. We have the smartest people on the planet working on it. As soon as I have something, you will have something."

Charlie came back later that afternoon and bitched at me for kicking him out. Connolly had informed him of what happened and he was having a panic attack over my most recent encounter with a vampire. I suppose hearing about the Cullens after the fact was one thing. Knowing there are still monsters out to get me has him shook up.

I'm taking it better than he is.

That Monday, Arial and I sat at a separate table, explaining we were planning a party and needed alone time. Honestly, I just didn't want to sit next to Angela. I also noticed she was smiling at Ben Cheney. He was smiling back. I don't know what kind of fucked up game she thinks she is playing. Does she really expect me to be jealous of a guy? What a dumb fucking bitch.

"What a dumb fucking bitch." Arial agreed.

"I know, right?"

"So why are we sitting here and not over there? She is not forcing us away from our table."

"I know but for today we need to talk business. I'm going to see Jake today. How do you think I should handle this?"

"Act very upset that he has been ignoring you. Basically become a clinger. He seems like the type that will strive for that. I'm also betting any one as easy going as him is probably pissed that he turned into a werewolf. He probably has all of the cult telling him it's too dangerous to be around you. Play to his emotions. Make him think he is abandoning you the same way Sparkles did. He will eat that shit up."

"Sounds good. What if his buddies are around?"

Arial reached into her purse and slid a hunk of metal across the table to me.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Brass knuckles?"

"They may not be as hard as vampires since they are still mostly flesh and blood but you can bet they are tough. You are going to need back up. I would wear a coat and keep a tire iron inside it was well. Remember no matter how big they are go for the side of …"

"The knee and kick down and at a 60 degree angle. You act like this is the first time I've snapped someone's knee before. Besides the tendons may be as strong as the rest of them. Who knows what we are dealing with? These fuckers can turn from flesh and blood into furry giants. I get vampires and the venom and all. I have no idea how this is even physiologically possible. Bones growing, popping, intestinal system, spinal column and nervous system, the brain shifting places, the skull growing, lung capacity. I can even kind of see a normal or human size wolf but to be that damn big is ridiculous."

"I know right?" Arial agreed. "Maybe it is just magic and the gods or whatever are compensating for something."

"Anything else?"

"How are you doing with emotions? Think you got your full range back after the months of suppressing them?" she asked.

"I think Angela has helped me greatly with anger."

"Can you cry?"

Oh… uh …

"I did. Hawk saw me. It was embarrassing and I would prefer not to again."

"Bella, tears are going to be a tractor beam to this sap. You are going to have to show a little waterworks. Also don't wear a bra and make sure your shirt is white and tight. It's supposed to rain later. Use your rain jacket but make sure he gets a look at the goods. This shouldn't be hard. He has the libido of a normal 16 year old male. You had Eddie ready to hump your leg and he was a Victorian prude."

Fine.

That afternoon Angela was not waiting for me. I was almost looking forward to our argument.

I drove home and changed into my jeans and a tight tank, deciding to actually wear a bra but making sure it was black. That would give Black something to spank his meat over but not show too much. I did have class.

Driving up to his house, for once I was in luck. Not only was it raining harder than usual, Jakey was chillin outside his little mechanics shop.

Also the Village People were nowhere in sight.

Disco.

"Jake? Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

My hair was already soaked seconds out of the truck. Jake turned towards me and looked in pain. Damn, he changed his style. I approved. Much better than the flower child cut he had before.

"You cut your hair? Wait is that a tat? Sweet, I love the design. What does it mean? Is it like Quileute for sexy or something deeper like flow like water? I like the circle and the little symbols. Would you mind if I borrowed this design? I will change it up a bit but the general idea is sick."

"Bella you can't be here. You need to leave."

"Kick your jacket back and soak that shirt, sexy." my bestie told me. "You've been in wet tee shirt contests before. You've been hopelessly outgunned int hose contests but you still played.

I casually did as Arial instructed and was rewarded by Jake's eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Why do I have to leave Jake? I thought you wanted to … you know … what we talked about at the movie."

"Bella, I can't be with you. It's dangerous for me to be around you." he tried to sound firm while keeping his eyes off my chest. He failed on both counts.

"Blame yourself." Arial told me.

"Is it something I did? Tell me, Jake. I know I said we could just be friends but maybe we could try to be together? I don't want to lose you. You can't cast me aside like Ed …Ed… Edward!"

God, I hated saying that name.

"Edward? Edward? I can't be around you because it is dangerous to you. If you want someone to blame start with those leeches you love so much!"

Wow. Way to play it cool with your knowledge Jake. This guy would never make it as a spy, or even a guard dog.

"What are you talking about?"

'Don't play dumb, Bella. You know what I'm talking about."

Okay, where to go from here?

"Bella? Listen to me and do not react in front of Jake. I want you to hear this from me, before you hear it before anyone else. Angela had a car accident on the way home from school, Bella. It was bad, head on collision. She didn't make it. Dad is getting the details from Charlie now." Arial told me.

What?

No.

"No." I mumbled. Oh God, I felt like I had been stabbed. Somewhere I heard Sam Uley's voice calling Jake.

Jake asked me not to cry. Was I crying? Did it matter?

Angela was dead?

I felt a hot hand wiping what must have been a tear on my face off.

I was on my knees. My stomach...I think I just sobbed but I couldn't tell. I just heard that she was dead. That isn't supposed to happen. A fucking car wreck? Angela was dead!

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I promised myself once, that I would never hurt you like Edward did. This is me keeping my promise."

Who gives a fuck Jake? Just go somewhere and die.

I put my head in my hands and cried. Really cried.

No please, not her. The last thing I told her…I told her...

"Okay, he is gone. Great job, Bella. Those wails are something else. Academy award winning material. You had me getting emotional."

Wait, what?

"Arial, Angela is dead! How can you be so callous?! She is gone! Do you know the last thing I said to her? Do you?!"

"She is fine Bella. She didn't have an accident."

"What do you mean she is okay? You just told me she was dead."

"Yeah ,I felt that you needed a final hook to sink into him. The tears have done it. He will sneak away to see you later. I knew you weren't going to cry so I needed to motivate you. You did great."

"You fucking whore bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Hey, we got the job done! You're welcome!"

"Seriously?! That's what you use to make me cry? What about a dead Kate Upton? What about your Dad? There are a million ways you could have made me cry and that is what you use! What if something happens to her now because of what you said? Damn it Arial! You could have jinxed her! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, she was the only one you cared about that you had fought with recently. I didn't want to use your Dad because I'm not that cruel. Besides she broke up with you. If something happens to her karma is a bitch!"

"Damn you Arial! That was fucking cruel!"

"I got you to cry, didn't I? You will be thanking me when Fido sneaks into your window tonight."

This fucking bitch.

"I told you Jake had come to see you differently, Bella."

I saw a smirking Bill Black on his porch.

Unfortunately for him he caught me at the end of an emotional fuck you from my best friend. I gave him my sweetest smile. I tried to make it sweet but I suppose it looked a bit evil because he seemed concerned.

The closer I got the more nervous he was.

"Get away from me! What are you doing?!"

I turned his chair and started pulling him off the porch. He tried to hit the wheel brakes but I lifted the front, causing him to hold on rather than trying to grab anything.

"Put me … Stop! It's raining."

"No shit, Chief."

I dragged him about fifteen yards from his porch in the pouring rain into the middle of some very soft sand that had turned into very soft mud. Letting the chair go I walked away while he took a bath with his clothes on.

"Bella, get me back under my porch! I can't roll myself through this!"

Perhaps I shouldn't walk away just yet.

"I would suggest you get stronger arms or used to the rain. Fuck with me again and see what I do with your chair next time old man. You talk anymore shit to Jake about me, I will hurt you. Not Charlie, not Sam Uley and certainly not Jake is going to be around to save you. Understand?"

Billy said nothing.

"I asked if you understood me fucker! I'm not playing games. I don't appreciate people getting involved in my relationships that don't belong there, especially fathers. You are going to start being nice to me. You are going to stop telling Jake how bad I am for him. If you don't you will fall asleep one night and wake up somewhere else completely under my power. That is somewhere you don't want to be. Do we fucking have an understanding!?"

"Yes." Billy was finally giving me the look I wanted to see on his face. Fear and respect.

"Remember Billy, I will be watching you personally. You Billy. You have my undivided fucking attention now. I hope you like it, because I will."

"Will you please push me back to the porch?"

"No. I'm sure Jake will be back soon. When he does you tell him you wanted to take a stroll and got yourself stuck. Got it?"

"Yes, Bella."

I pulled my Sig from the inside pocket of my jacket. Billy's eyes went even wider

"Charlie and you have been best friends for a long time but I am his little girl, his only child. If a home invasion should happen while Jake is away I promise you I will never be a suspect. I already hinted that you are stalking me. Say something to him and he won't believe you. He will ask me about it though and I will visit you. Understand?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a fucking predator and you are the fucking prey. Wolves aren't the top dogs around this area. Tell Jake to call me when he gets back. If I were you, I would do my very best to encourage him to do so. You really don't want me to visit you again, Billy."

I made it to my truck and checked on him one more time as I was backing up. I was pleased to see his eyes were still the size of half dollars and he was getting soaked. Overreaction? Yeah, probably.

"Glad to see you handled that with grace and subtly. You know he is going to tell those guys."

"No, he won't. You didn't see his face Jack. He is scared to death of me and that is exactly what I need."

"Go home and relax Bella."

"I want to speak to Arial. Please tell her to meet me at my house."

"Arial said no."

"Tell that bitch to meet me at my house or I am hunting her down!"

"Bella, she did what she had too. You should be thanking her. Besides you don't care about Angela anymore. She dumped you, remember?"

"Fuck you, Jack."

Heading straight to the shower to warm up and get out of these clothes I didn't even bother to pretend that Sasha was listening. I sat on my bed afterward and contemplated my next move. I was dressed in a tiny satin nightgown and thong so was obviously in no mood to go out even though it was only 9 PM.

Fine.

I picked up my phone and texted her.

/U OK? Not hurt? No accidents today right?/

It took a few minutes for her to respond. If that bitch didn't respond I would shove her phone up her ass tomorrow.

/Im fine. Why? where is Arial? What is she going to do?/

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Fucking Arial.

/Nowhere. No problem. Leave me alone./

Bitch.

I can't believe she almost fake died today.

"Bella?"

"What the fuck?"

Jake had gotten into my room. I really needed to nail that window shut.

"Sorry. I don't have much time. I'm not supposed to be here."

Okay, I give Arial credit. She has some serious heterosexual skills.

"Then what are you doing here? You told me to stay away and then you break into my room? How the hell did you even do that?"

"I can't say."

Want to bet? I stood up from my bed, my nighty barely covering my panties and I knew my nipples were hard. Every time I text Angela even though I hate her I still get a little excited.

Jake's eyes were as big as his father's but for very different reasons.

"Jake? Jake, up here. What is it you can't tell me? Why are you hanging out with Sam? You told me you hated Sam and his gang."

"I was wrong about Sam. He is a good guy, Bella. He has helped me…"

"Jake, what is going on? Tell me."

"Bella remember the talk we had on the beach. When I told you the history and legends of our tribe?"

"You mean the talk about the Cold Ones?"

"That would be what you remember. Do you remember the rest?"

"The rest? Jake what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I can't tell you. Believe me I wish it had never happened."

"If you are in trouble we can run. We can go Jake. Just you and me."

Straight to a government lab where we can figure out how you change your body to a big fucking dog and maybe get an idea on how to kill vampires. Robotic wolves anybody?

"It's not something I can run from, Bella. I'm in it for life. But if I could run, then I would with you. I have to go or they will be looking for me. Please think about the talk we had. Remember the history of my tribe. You know the answer."

No shit I know the answer. I suppose I should play a bit hard to get. With a last look he used to take in what little I had on with his big wolf eyes he jumped out my window. I ran to check it out and was impressed to see he had some pretty nice agility and speed as he ran off.

"Aren't you glad you cried now?"

"Fuck you Arial. So you were right, but it was still cruel."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't. What is our next move?"

"Tomorrow after school go and see him. Tell him you remembered and get him to confess. For some reason he can't tell you, almost like he can't physically. Sasha is brainstorming now. Dad is watching her brainstorm. Get some sleep and we can deal with Jake tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is too soon. I'm going to wait for the weekend. I need to relax."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought we were working a case?"

"Fine. Tomorrow we will deal with puppy. I need to lock this window. I may sleep in the closet tonight. I do have a vampire after me."

"Hawk is outside watching your window. If any blood sucker or bat flies near your window he is going to light her up. He may not be able to hurt her but he will defintely draw the attention of everyone in Forks and hopefully the noise will scare her off. Besides Ty will be here tomorrow and swears he has something to stop vampires, not kill them but hurt them at least."

"Ty?"

"Yep."

"Bullshit."

'"Hey, I'm just telling you what Dad told me. He said Ty isn't as stupid as he acts."

"Bullshit."

"That's what I said and he told me to watch my language like I haven't learned everything from him."

"Okay, talk to you in the morning. Love you Arial."

"Love you Bella."

I turned out my lights and relaxed, trying to reach my Zen state.

I didn't give a damn about Angela. Tomorrow I would visit Jake again and let him know I figured his secret out. He would spill everything. Piece of cake. What could possibly go wrong?


	20. Chapter 20

Do not own Twilight

A/N I've got to get some other writing done this weekend but I am going to do my best to edit tonight to get you past the Italy part. After that, updates will be slower, probably once every couple of days due to wanting to finish this story (its only written to Chapter 36 and has about two or three chapters after that to finish) and to get to my other stories. Plus I watch a lot of Netflix and play video games in between cleaning house once a month and sleeping ten hours a day. Those of you wondering, this isn't the end for Spy Bella and Angela, only the beginning. They are my OTP after all. At least they became that after this story.

Chapter 20

Ever have one of those days that just started out bad and you knew without a doubt it would get worse? I knew as soon as I woke this would be one of those days.

I had a text on my phone first thing this morning.

/Won't be in school. Dad scheduled a dentist appointment this morning. Yours is scheduled for tomorrow. You have to babysit Hawk by yourself today/

Great. I get the incredible Hulk at school all by my lonesome and would have to keep the minions in line myself even though I had no desire to talk to anyone today. I had a dream about wolves last night. They were licking my feet and cheek and one was humping my leg. It was disturbing. I had a newspaper and kept swinging at noses but they wouldn't stop. They kept jumping on me and licking my face.

Once I got away from them, I ran into the wood where I saw him. Edward. He started playing the piano and I woke up screaming.

I and listened to Kid Rock until the damn piano music was out of my head and fell back into some sort of restless slumber.

Now my bestie wouldn't be with me today. Who would remind me that Angela is a cowardly bitch? Arial was my wall against her.

School sucked. My minions must have suspected I was in a bad mood and kept a respectful distance. Angela kept staring at me. I caught her eye once and she gave me her little shy smile until I shot the finger at her.

Bitch.

Then came lunch. I briefly thought of sitting by myself but I really needed to keep an eye on Jessica. She had recently started dating a guy named Scott and I wanted to make sure that Mike's whining didn't steer her from her path.

Of course, I didn't even have a chance to sit down.

Jack was in my ear.

"Bella, I need you to come home now!"

"Why? What's going on?" I whispered.

"Get your ass home, now."

I glanced at Hawk who had his com in as always. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my bag. I didn't bother telling anyone I was leaving. Green wouldn't fuck with me. She knew I could have her ass fired.

I texted Arial and received no response. That was unusual. Her dentist appointment should have been over. It was just a cleaning.

Hawk drove me home in the car bomb and to my chagrin Jack's Jeep was in the driveway. I swear it was like he didn't care if Victoria found out about him. Of course she would probably go after Charlie before anyone else and that scared the hell out of me.

Hawk checked his phone and didn't move.

"You coming in?"

"Jack wants to speak to you alone. Probably best if I stay out here. I will come in if the house looks in danger of being destroyed."

Okay …

Walking in I saw Jack was not sitting. He was pacing and he looked very, very angry.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jack?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Bella?!"

Whoa, he was in my face.

"Back the fuck up Jack and tell me what has your g string too far up your ass."

"What happened in La Push?"

"Uh … you were listening, don't you know?"

"Not yesterday. I mean when you and Arial went to La Push when the Cullen's were still here. Hawk stayed in the car, remember?"

"Yeah and you still had Sasha watching us."

"Sasha isn't talking and neither is Arial, so you are going to tell me exactly what the fuck happened."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"I had to pull a gun on someone today. Someone waiting for my daughter as we were walking out of the dentist office. A wolf was waiting for her. A wolf you two only briefly met that day. Remember Paul LaHote? Somehow no one told me he is obsessed with Arial and wanted to know how she could use him and leave and not even tell him she had moved here! The next thing I know Arial is cursing at him and telling him to stop being a whiny bitch and he says he doesn't like being used for sex and dropped. He started shaking so I pulled my gun and placed it on his forehead. I damn near pulled the trigger outside of a dentist's office!"

This is not good.

"Used for sex Bella? What the hell? I thought you two were just hanging out. Did she fuck him? Please tell me she did not fuck a guy the first time she met him."

"She didn't fuck a guy the first time she met him."

He did say please.

"I can't believe this shit." I guess he didn't buy it.

"What did Sasha say?"

"She said she handled it and talked to Arial already. I asked her if Arial had sex with this damn kid and she told me she handled it!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because she won't say anything else and Arial won't tell me anything but you are. You fucking owe me."

"I owe you? I fucking owe you?"

"Yes. You were a fucking wreck when I moved to Phoenix. You were a scared, bullied little girl living in Renee's shadow and afraid to peek your head out of the condo. I am the one who taught you to defend yourself, who gave you confidence, who gave you whatever you wanted. I'm the one who stepped into the place that your deadbeat dad should have filled. I love you like my own daughter and you seem hell bent on doing everything you can to piss me off. Sneaking Arial out all the time? Maybe if she didn't see you fuck every girl you met since you were 15, she would treat sex with a little more respect!"

Wow. Okay then...

"I appreciate you are a little upset right now. Why don't you go home and calm down Jack, because at this moment I really want to hurt you."

"You are going to give me answers."

"You don't want answers, Jack. Let Sasha handle the parenting like she has always done and back off. Go back to your fantasy land and stay there in blissful ignorance. Get out now."

"No! Did she really not know him and fuck him?!"

"Your damn right she fucked him and it is your fault, not mine!" I yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why is it my fault?"

"You want call Charlie a deadbeat dad? What the fuck were you? Arial grew up the first twelve years of her life seeing you a couple weeks a year because you were off playing super soldier all over the world. Fighting was more important to you than your own daughter! You let Ted, Marianne and Kelly raise her. You would still be running around with your boys if they hadn't been murdered! You came back because you had to! Then instead of letting her grow up you have her placed into a box and never let her out! She has had you or Hawk up her ass 24/7 every damn day of her life. She can't have a normal boyfriend because you scare them off. If it wasn't for me and Sasha, she would never have any freedom at all! She had sex twice, because she is 18 and has had two opportunities! Thank God for Sasha or she may as well have been in a convent!"

"That is not your business!"

"She is my sister and that makes it my fucking business. Besides, I'm the one who encouraged her? Is that what you think I am Jack? A fucking whore?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't mean that."

"You never mean anything. You don't think unless it is about a battle. You didn't know how to be a father so you taught her to be you and then placed her in a box! That is how you handled it and now you want to blame Arial, Sasha and me? Fuck you, asshole. Get the fuck out now."

"You know what, I don't even know why I bothered. You are probably proud of her for fucking some guy she just met. What the fuck were you doing while this was going on? Looking to get laid?"

"I was having incredible sex with a beautiful woman in the diner bathroom! I'm a whore remember?"

"Go to hell, Bella."

"Try to give her some space and maybe she could have a normal relationship. You think one guy in any school we have ever been in would ask her out after seeing you or Hawk? Hawk especially but you have never met a teenage boy that you didn't look like you wanted to eviscerate the moment they looked at your pretty prize in a box."

Jack shook his head. "Fuck you. You think she was in a box before? Stay the hell away from her. Obviously, I can't count on you for any help. The next time you do something stupid you can get yourself out of trouble."

I hit him in his fucking mouth.

"Cut it out Bella." he told me wiping the blood from his lip.

"Fuck you Jack. You have a problem with me, bring it on."

"I'm not fighting you."

I kicked his thigh and elbowed his nose.

"Cut it out!"

"Hit me, fucker! Try it! You have a problem with me handle it like the big tough man you are!"

I attempted to kick him in the head but he blocked and tossed me into the couch. I grabbed a lamp next to it and threw at his head. He ducked, but I still caught his ear.

"You fucking bitch!"

Two swings later and I missed both.

"You can't beat me. I taught you everything you know."

I swung and he caught my arm like I hoped, trying to put me in an arm bar. Instead I used his momentum to swing around to his back and slapped his brachial nerve in his neck. He dropped.

"Actually, Sasha taught me quite a bit, asshole. Maybe she can teach you how to be a parent instead of a guard dog!"

Jack raised up on one knee.

And tossed the coffee table at me. As soon as I had it off, Jack was on top of me. I went into guard but he grabbed my wrist. I slid my legs up his body, just like Sasha taught me and locked my feet around his neck, twisting and rolling him over, my wrist wishing it could break already and his arm getting tired of being attacked to its socket. We both broke and stood in front of each other quickly.

"You aren't walking out of here." I told him.

"Why shouldn't I? I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"You called me a whore."

"No, I didn't."

"You said you were going to keep Arial away from me? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I'm emotional right now!"

"You told me to never let my emotions control me!"

"You never had a daughter that had random sex with a werewolf who is now stalking her."

"We going to dance or stand around and talk? Talking has never really been our thing has it Jack?"

I executed a perfect palm strike to his already bleeding nose. Jack kicked high and barely missed my head. He could have knocked me out if he wanted. I knew I couldn't really take him and he was playing with me. That pissed me off even more.

"Protect your head, Bella. If you are going to start a fight make sure you can finish it."

I ran towards him as he moved towards me.

Until a very large foot struck his face and I found myself lifted off the ground into Hawk's arms.

Jack was on the ground and I was in the air.

"You two need to stop playing. Neighbors are starting to notice." Dan said calmly.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked walking in. Jack wiped blood from his nose and mouth. I brushed back my hair and realized I felt like a walking bruise.

"Just working out family business, Dad." I told him, trying to catch my breath.

"The living room is destroyed."

Jack and I took a look around and realized there was indeed broken glass and shattered wood all over the floor. The couch was turned over and Charlie's recliner had been tossed to the side. When did that happen?

"Yeah sorry about that Charlie. Bella and I aren't always good at communication."

"Did you attack my daughter?" Uh oh. Charlie was getting pissed. I didn't need him trying to fight.

"I attacked him Dad, as you can see by the blood on his face. Jack and I have been doing this for years. No big deal."

"Years?"

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "I need to go. I just found out I'm a dead beat dad who doesn't know how to let my daughter grow up normally. Maybe I will call Renee and ask her how she does it. Bella is so fucking normal I should have asked Renee for guidance years ago."

"Get the fuck out of here you asshole."

"I'll talk to you later, Bella."

"You need to talk to Arial and apologize for being a shitty father and fall at Sasha's feet for covering you for years. You can stay the fuck away from me and stay out of my ear."

"Hey Charlie, now that Bella has a dad in her life maybe you can talk to her about the dangers of casual sex and having a little self-respect. I forgot to have that conversation with her and my daughter."

"Get out now Jack before I hurt you! Hawk?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please put me back on the floor?"

"You two promise to behave?"

"I will, if he will."

Jack sniffed back blood.

"I'm good. See ya around, Phoenix."

"Don't count on it."

Jack walked out and Hawk let me down.

"You two really need to work on your communication skills."

"Seems like we said all we needed to say, Dan."

Hawk rubbed my head and walked out.

"Bella are you okay? Do I need to kill him?"

'No Dad. I'm fine. I'm just out of breath."

"Did he hit you?!"

"No. He could have if he wanted to. I made too many mistakes, let my emotions get the better of me. I should have known from the past not to underestimate him. I attacked and he defended."

"The past? How often have you two fought? What the hell is he doing fighting you?"

"Somebody had to teach me to fight! You weren't there! You were here! Nobody else gave a damn!" I screamed, frustrated beyond belief and not being able to stop my mouth.

Charlie shut up and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have said that." I already felt like shit. It was true he had never been there for me before but he was trying his best. I hadn't gone out of my way to be here for him either.

"You are right, I wasn't there."

"It's okay, Dad. It's not your fault. Jack and Sasha … anyway, it isn't your fault. Don't ever think that. I shouldn't have said that."

Maybe it was my fault. Maybe it was Renee. I didn't know and really, what good would casting blame now all these years later do. We are where we are and nobody is perfect. All of us make mistakes. I made a lot.

I did know one person whose mistake needed to be punished immediately.

"I have an errand to run. I will be back later. I think we are going to go out tonight for dinner, okay?"

Charlie nodded his head but wouldn't meet my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"Maybe I did. I haven't been the best Dad."

"I haven't been the best daughter but trust me as far as parenting skills go you have Renee beat by a mile."

"We are kind of a screwed up family, aren't we?"

"We are what we are. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. I will see you later."

"You really think it is a good idea to go out with that vampire looking for you?"

"If she wants me, she could come in here and I couldn't stop her. No point in hiding. I'll be back. Love you."

I walked to the car bomb and pulled what I needed out of the back, a two foot long tire iron, and placed it inside my jacket. I grabbed the brass knuckles under my seat and drove to La Push.

The closer, I got the angrier I became.

I didn't know where that fucker was but I knew Jake would know. If he didn't, I would beat it out if Wheels.

I skidded to a stop in front of Jake's house and was glad to see Bill on the porch. His eyes got wide when he saw me and he began slowing rolling back towards the door.

"Where the hell is Jake, Bill?"

"He is sleeping." he answered quickly.

I barged past Wheels into the house. Turning the corner I found Jake face first on his bed snoring.

I should let him sleep. He looked so exhausted.

"Jake! Wake the fuck up!"

He didn't move.

I grabbed his ear and pulled.

He still wouldn't wake up. Damn he slept hard.

I thought of finding a lighter and putting it up to his ear until I looked out his window. There those fuckers were.

Uley, Embry, Jared and the target were walking towards Jake's house.

I stormed past William and headed towards those fuckers, slipping on my brass knuckles, the tire iron safely secured under my black leather jacket.

Paul looked pissed. Good, he had no idea what pissed really looked like.

"What the fuck did you do?" I screamed.

"What did I do? What did she do? She thinks she can play with my emotions and just toss me away like garbage?"

"You are fucking garbage; you piece of shit! I have heard all about you LaHote. You use women and lose them constantly. You are a fucking player who got played and your tiny balls can't take the hit can they? Your little ego got hurt so you follow her? You tell her father she had sex with you? What the fuck is wrong with you? God you are such a fucking bitch! You feel like a man, crying like a little boy in front of her all the time. Pathetic piece of shit! I should have killed you the moment she was done with you!"

"Paul, what is she talking about?" Sam asked.

"Stay out of this Sam." Paul practically growled. "You need to take your ass back to Forks. I don't know what kind of game you are playing with Jake but if you are anything like your bitch cousin, he doesn't need that!"

"You motherfucker, I'm going to kill you."

I swung with my right brass covered fist and struck him in his nose. It was indeed hard but brass was brass and the bone gave. Blood poured out and it encouraged me. He was tough but he could be hurt.

I hit him twice more in the face then whipped the tire iron from my long inside coat pocket and swung at his knee. The bar rebounded and shook in my hand but he hopped up and started bouncing on one leg so I did it again. I stepped inside his good leg and he tripped. Once he hit the ground, I was on top, pounding his already bleeding nose until I could feel that fucker shattered completely.

"Stay the fuck away from her you motherfucker or I swear to God I will murder you! I will kill you friends, your family, anyone who looks like you!"

His hand shot up and hit my chest, sending me flying back onto my ass. I rolled back and jumped to my feet.

Fuck, he was up. His nose wasn't bleeding. His leg was fine.

The fuckers heal fast. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill him.

He was shaking.

"Bella, get back!" Sam yelled.

"It's too late now." the Call or Cameron kid said, seeming to find this funny. I reached for my gun when I realized I left it in my truck.

Paul exploded into a silver wolf. A very big wolf.

I took off running, hoping Uley could keep him calm until I reached my gun and would be able to shoot him. Head shot. One shot between Grandma's big eyes and he was done.

"Bella, he is chasing you. I need you to drop so I can get a clean shot and take him out."

Thank God for Dante.

I prepared to drop until Jake ran towards me.

"Jake get out of the way! You are screwing up the shot!"

He had to get out of the way. Something told me Dante wouldn't hesitate taking Jake down to get to LaHote.

Jake wouldn't stop running towards me. Fuck it, I tried to warn him. Maybe if Dante shot Jake, LaHote would be scared off and I could hunt and kill Paul myself.

I hit the ground and Jake jumped over me. Rolling over I saw his brown wolf slam into Paul's silver wolf.

The two were snarling, biting at each other and rolled off into the forest.

"I need to calm them down. Jared, Embry, take Bella to my house."

Sam ran off in the direction Jake and Paul rolled. I could still hear trees being knocked down and growls the air.

"Guess, the wolf is out of the bag now." one of these idiots said.

"C'mon, Bella. They could be a while."

I reached my truck first and opened the door.

"You get in the middle and I'll drive you." Jared told me.

I pulled my gun and placed it against the Jared's head.

"You tell me where Sam's house is and I will drive. You two get in the back of my truck."

"Uh … what are you... where did you get a gun?"

"Where did you get brass knuckles? Aren't those illegal?" Embry asked.

"You fuckers want to give me directions and get in the back or you want to die here and now and I find it myself? I am not sitting between two guys who can turn into those monsters I just saw."

Jared gulped.

"Go onto the main road and go three blocks down, take a right and the first left and it's the blue house on the right."

"Thank you. Get in the back."

On the short drive over, Jack was back in my ear.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fuck you, Jack," I whispered.

"Bella I'm sorry, you were right. I'm an asshole and I shouldn't have taken it out on anyone especially you. You know I'm not good at… I love you, Bella. Are you okay? Dante said you beat LaHote up and he turned into a wolf?"

"I'm fine."

"You say something Bella?" Embry asked from the bed of the truck. I pointed my 9 mm over my shoulder and he shut up.

Pulling up into the driveway Jared had my door open before I could move.

"We won't hurt you. You think you could leave the gun in the truck?"

"No."

I slid out and placed my Sig in my coat pocket.

"Hey, don't stare at Emily's face. It bothers Sam." Embry told me.

Stare? Bothers Sam? I give a fuck what would bother Sam? Whatever. Hearing that name made me think of the Emily I met in the Diner. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I wondered if I could convince her to let me use her to make Angela jealous. Then I remembered that I didn't give a damn about Angela.

Walking inside, I saw a sight that damn near knocked me on my ass.

It was my Emily.

What the fuck happened to her face?

What the fuck was she doing here?

Sam's Emily? Was she a fucking spy too?

"I figured Jake would find a way around Sam's order. So you are Bella Swan, the vampire girl."

So she knows I fake dated Cullen. But she doesn't know it was fake. Wait, what is she doing here?

"And you are Emily? The wolf girl?"

No way, right? She must be visiting … what the fuck happened to her face?

"Yep. At least I'm engaged to one."

You have to be kidding! That is taking it a little far even for a spy. Have his baby why don't you? Oh my God is she actually having sex with him?

"Here you go boys. Only one until your brothers return."

Did she just bake muffins? Did this card carrying member of the lesbian community and the proud owner of the best tongue I have ever encountered just bake fucking muffins?

Focus Phoenix. This is the break you needed. Forget about her face and her tongue for a moment.

"What did you mean about Sam's order?"

"Alpha order. We have to do what the Alpha tells us. It's a wolf thing." Embry explained.

"Really? So Sam told Jake not to tell me and Jake had to do as Sam says?"

"Yep. We can read each other's mind too when we are in wolf form."

"Embry shut up! You are giving away trade secrets. This girl runs with vampires!" Jared told him, verifying what I knew they knew.

"See if you can get them to tell you more."

Fuck you, Jack.

"You can't really run with vampires. You know, because they are fast."

"Yeah? Well we are faster."

"Is that right? How fast are you?"

"Fast enough to catch that leech with the dreds. He won't be around anymore." Jared told me proudly.

I was impressed. They not only caught him but killed him. I knew Dante found the ashes but I still had my doubts.

Embry was smirking, making me want to murder him despite never really having done anything to me. It was just that kind of day. "So you must be freaking out, huh?"

"No. You aren't the first" …monsters … "people I've met who are different."

"Jake was right. You are good with weird." Sam said, walking in followed by Jake and LaHote who I still planned to kill.

Paul laughed at me.

"Sorry."

"Fuck you. I still plan to fuck you up. Stay away from her."

"Yeah, we will see."

I pulled my gun.

"Whoa! Let's all calm down. Paul will leave your cousin alone. I promise you, Bella. Please put the gun away. What are you doing with a gun anyway?" Sam asked.

I placed the gun back in my pocket.

"I heard there was a wildlife problem in the area. Saw a giant pack of wolves a couple days ago. I thought better safe than sorry."

"You're welcome by the way." Paul told me sarcastically.

"Seriously burn in hell asshole. If you shut up, I might convince Arial to let you have your balls back since apparently, she took them with her. I didn't have a chance to check since I was being attacked by a big tough werewolf but do you look neutered in dog form? I wasn't sure if Arial literally took your balls or just whatever pride you had left."

Paul stood up and I reached in my pocket.

"Paul." Jake warned him. I turned and looked at him, irritated to see was smiling. I guess he thought this was a happy moment.

"Bella, move closer to the window. I can fire over your shoulder at anyone coming towards you. Just don't move."

I did as Dante told me, casually moving to the biggest widow looking out on the front yard. This guy must be a hell of a shot. Of course if he ran with Jack and Connolly he would have to be.

"Hey Bella, you think we could talk?"

"Sure Jake. I think a talk would be good."

I followed Jake outside, relieved to be out of the twilight zone. What the fuck was Emily up too?

We walked along the beach in the open. I didn't think Jake would attack me but I kept my hands in my pocket and stayed three feet away to give Dante a clear shot if he had to take one.

"Bella, see if you can verify that the wolves aren't killing hikers." Jack ordered. Asshole. I was still pissed at him.

"So now you know. I'm glad you figured it out. I really wanted to tell you but Sam wouldn't let me. I hate keeping secrets from you."

"Jake, I have to know, what is going on. Why are you … it isn't right Jake."

"What? I'm not the right kind of monster for you? I guess you only like blood suckers like Edward."

I winced as I thought of my nightmare last night. Edward playing the piano.

"Still can't stand to hear his name. Are you ever going to get over him?"

Would I? I didn't know. He may haunt me forever. Every time I step into an elevator, he may very well pop into my head.

"It's not about being a wolf, Jake. How can you kill people?"

"Bella, we aren't killing people. We only kill the monsters that do kill people. Vampires."

"So you became a wolf because of the Cullens being here? But they left a long time ago. Why is it still happening?"

"Because of the one leech who is still killing people. Some redheaded bitch keeps trying to get into Forks. We haven't been able to catch her yet. She is slippery. For some reason she keeps coming back, like she is after someone in Forks. We have managed to turn her away and chase her back into the ocean every time but she keeps coming back."

"Victoria." I whispered.

"Yep, that confirms it. I'm a little worried that these dogs can't catch her."

Aren't you a fucking genius, Jack?

"You know her? That figures. Any idea what she wants?"

"Number one don't be an asshole. Just because I know her and she is …" don't say hot … " it doesn't matter. We aren't friends. I do know what she wants though. She wants me."

"Why?"

"Edward's family killed her boyfriend when he came after me. She thinks she should kill me instead of going after the Cullens."

"Why you?"

'Because she is a scared little bitch who is going after the easiest target." I told him. It was the best theory I had come up with. Either that or I am bringing out feelings in her she has denied for hundreds of years and it is easier to kill me than face them.

"I need to talk to Sam and let him know."

"Yeah, you do that. I would love to talk to Emily more. Get to know her a little better. Why don't you and the boys go be wolves for a while and I can hang out with her?"

"That would be great, Bella. Emily doesn't really have any friends since … anyway I'm sure she would love to spend time with you."

She certainly loved it last time.

When we returned to the house Jake asked Sam and the pack to go for a run so he could share what we talked about with their little Vulcan mind meld trick that must be how they communicate. My theory of coordinated barks was shot to hell.

But at least I was alone with Emily.

"Okay I don't even know where to begin." I told her.

"Me? I couldn't believe it when Sam told me you were fucking a damn vampire!"

"I wasn't fucking a vampire! What the hell are you doing engaged to a giant fucking werewolf? And what the fuck happened to your face?!"

Emily sighed.

"Remember when I told you my cousin had a boyfriend who disappeared for weeks and then returned?"

"Yeah. Oh fuck that was Sam? Didn't you say your cousin was like your best friend? You are engaged to her ex?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be. Apparently, and don't tell them I told you this, but there is this thing called imprinting. A wolfman looks at a girl and suddenly they are connected. I got into an argument with Sam about it. I wouldn't do that to Leah, my cousin. Anyway we argued about it and he lost his temper. When they are new wolves this is pretty easy to do. He turned into that big dog close to me and his paw hit my face."

"That fucking asshole! And you are still with him? How are you even with him? No way you are bi. You were way too good to be bi."

"The imprint works both ways. I felt connected to him and couldn't stay away."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit." Jack agreed.

"So he … this imprint thing turned you straight?"

"Yes, I guess. We have sex, I want to have sex with him. He doesn't know I'm gay. Or at least I was."

"You have no attraction to women now?"

"Not a bit."

I pulled my jacket down and raised my shirt.

"These do nothing for you?"

"Nope. Believe me I wish they did."

"Son of a bitch." I whispered.

"I know."

This poor bitch. This was wrong on so many levels.

"So if I look at one of these fucks, I might be …" Oh God no. I had to get sunglasses. I had to get out of the state.

"No you have no worries. One of the main purposes of an imprint is to breed stronger wolves. At least that is a theory. If that is the case pale faces like you should be safe."

"You plan to have his fucking puppy?! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Yes I have lost my mind or at least my mind has been taken over. It hurts me to be away from him for long!"

I had to ask. I needed to know if Paul's death had become a higher priority than Victoria.

"So Paul didn't…"

"No, he just wants your cousin because she is very good and his ego can't take being used, the same way he uses other women. I personally thought it was hilarious. I guess since you tried to kill him, he made a scene?"

"In front of her father. Seriously though, Sam rips your face off and you are with him? How can you justify this in your mind?"

"I have no clue."

A brilliant idea flashed into my brain.

"Let's go to the bedroom. I will tie you up and bring you back from the dark side."

"It won't work, Bella. Believe me I wish it could. I don't want to be in love with him."

"I can find a way to get you out of this, Emily. We can also find a plastic surgeon because… damn girl."

"I know. It doesn't matter. He finds me attractive and I am stuck with him forever."

"Fuck that. I know a guy who knows people. We will figure this out."

If we could flip her … back … she could be a great asset.

"Who do you know that could help with this? A vampire? No thanks. By the way Miss lesbian USA, what the fuck were you doing dating Edward Cullen?"

Oh yeah.

"C'mon, I figured out what he was and had to know more. Who wouldn't? Before I knew it, the fucker wouldn't leave me alone."

"That's it huh? Sam said you lost your mind when he left you in the forest."

"I lost my mind? That was the greatest day of my life!"

"Careful Bella."

Fuck you Jack.

"The greatest day of your life? Bella, look at you. You didn't look like this the last time I saw you. I mostly remember your naked flesh but I noticed the clothes you were hiding under. You either changed or you were hiding something. I defintely would have remembered that tongue ring. What is going on?"

"He was pretty." I tried.

"What?"

"He was pretty. None of the other vampire chicks were available and he was the closest thing to a female in the whole damn coven."

"Bullshit. What kind of game are you playing, Bella?"

"Get out of there. We have all the information we need." Jack instructed.

"I don't have time for this Emily. When you get your head straight and you want a real plastic surgeon instead of some Indian medicine man who wants you to breed puppies give me a call."

"I'm stuck in this, Bella. Please understand, this isn't a choice I made."

"Like I said, when you want help getting out let me know. I know people who can fix this. In the meantime keep our conversation to yourself and we can both stay in the closet. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

Emily looked a bit relieved. Ridiculous.

"And when you want a real orgasm give me a call. I won't even try to impregnate you with a puppy."

I walked outside never feeling as sorry for anyone as I felt for her.

Then I saw Paul LaHote and remembered I still had business to take care of. He was still alive.

"Dante, can you take out LaHote?" I whispered very quietly. He was a couple hundred yards away.

"Of course."

"Do it."

"No! Dante you do not have clearance to fire! Bella, we need these fuckers. It is too soon to start a war with them."

"Fine." fucking Jack.

Sam walked up and placed a hot hand on my shoulder. I brushed back, wondering why he thought he had the right to touch me after I had seen Emily's face. Bitch better stay the hell away from me with his paws.

"Bella, we protect humans from vampires. We will protect you. I give you my word."

Yeah, that worked out good for Emily, didn't it Sam?

"Thanks Sam."

"A wolf will be near your home at all times."

I'm fucking moving. My house is turning into supernatural central.

"Great."

"Bella, can I drive you home?" Jake asked. "I would like to talk some more about us …"

"No, I can drive myself home. Thanks for the help. Paul, if I even hear of you looking at Arial again and I will kill you."

"How do you think you are going to manage that leech lover?"

He stepped up.

I pulled my nine and shot him in the foot.

He howled and hit the ground. Jack said he needed him alive, not in one piece.

"Imagine what one of those going into your brain is going to feel like. Actually you won't feel anything because you will be dead. Sam, can you keep him under control or do I need to kill him now?"

Sam and his boys stood around with wide eyes staring at Paul on the ground who was holding his bleeding foot.

"Sam!"

"What? Oh yeah … yes, I will keep him under control. He won't approach or speak to your cousin again. I will order him not too. Just please stop pointing guns at people and don't shoot anyone else."

"I make no promises. Thanks for the offer of protection. I'm glad you guys are going to be around."

Until Victoria is dead. Then you bitches had better stay the fuck away from me.

"Of course. Bella, I know you kept the secret of vampires so I am sure I don't have to stress the importance of keeping this to yourself."

"Of course you don't, Sam." because it wouldn't matter anyway. No way I would have kept this a secret.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Bella, are you sure you don't need a ride …"

"Positive Jake." Not from you anyway. I can't believe he thinks after what I just saw on Emily's face that he would think he had a chance. God knows what will happen to the poor girl who gives the virgin his first orgasm.

When I arrived home, I found Jack sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer with Charlie.

"I'll give you two sometime alone." Charlie said and walked outside. I bet he was going to my hot tub since he was in his swimsuit.

"What do you want? Can't you just say whatever it is you want to say in my ear? I have to see your face now too?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I talked to Arial. I really talked to her. I know I haven't let her really live life and it has caused some extreme reactions at times from her. I … look I've never been … I don't know. I love you. I can't take it when you are mad at me."

After the events of today I was exhausted. I had attacked, attacked again, been attacked, and then shot a guy in the foot. I needed my hot tub.

"I know Jack. I probably have been … no, this is all your fault."

"I know. Me and Charlie have been talking about our stellar fathering skills. Arial is coming over to spend the night with you. I apologized but she hasn't had the best day and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be around me right now. Sasha told me I'm sleeping on the couch. I overreacted. Maybe. C'mon you know that had to be a shock, right?"

"I will give you that." I admitted. Her behavior had shocked me as well. But we have all fucked somebody we wish we could take back.

"I will keep Hawk away from the school. I guess with the wolves patrolling he won't need to stay outside anymore. Do what you two want. Just keep both of you safe. Please Bella?"

"Yeah Jack, I can do that. We will do that."

"Thanks. I love you, Bella. I better get home. I have a couch waiting on me and I'm sure Arial won't leave until I am in the driveway."

He hugged me and I let him. He was an idiot but if he was guilty of anything he loved too much and the alternative was worse.

"Come by tomorrow. Ty is perfecting his device to stop vampires tonight. He will have it ready for you tomorrow."

"You were serious about that?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Later Jack. And Jack? I love you too."

"Thanks Bella."

Jack left and I thought of going out to talk to Charlie. I needed to talk to him more, really talk to him. I only had a few months more and I had regretted what I let slip out all day. It stayed in the back of my mind.

But first there was one person I had to talk to. I don't know why, but it needed to be done.

She answered. I didn't know if I should be relieved or upset.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Ang."

"Is everything okay?"

"When Mom left Dad and moved us to Phoenix, I didn't have a lot of friends. I didn't have any friends. My Mom was this beautiful outgoing woman and I had dull brown eyes and dull brown hair and looked nothing like her. She thought I was going to be popular like her. So I lied. I told her all the time about the friends I had so she wouldn't be disappointed in me.

It never got better. I was always an outcast it seemed. When I was ten, a group of girls started bullying me. Nothing major at first. Just knocking down my books and pushing me into lockers. Eventually it led to taking my lunch and lunch money. I was too afraid to fight back and I didn't want to tell Renee. I didn't want her to know how unpopular I was.

Then one day I guess the leader of the group was in a really bad mood. She caught me on the playground and hit me. I had never been hit before. I was ten and had never been hit with a fist. I took it in my nose and hit the ground. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt in my life. I just stayed down hoping she would go away, scared out of my mind. Hoping someone would tell a teacher.

Instead the kids circled around me and laughed. The girl started kicking me while I laid on the ground, in my back and ribs and head. Then she spit on me. Her friends spit on me. On my face, Angela. I just laid there, bleeding, scared, humiliated and wondering if I was dying. By the time a teacher had found to me it was over. They had all wandered away.

I had to tell Renee what happened. She was scared of course. She pulled me out and insisted I be home schooled. So I stayed in while she taught kindergarten during the daytime and I studied with her at night. I didn't mind because I was scared. Maybe on the list of things that could happen to a kid what happened to me was pretty mild but it hurt me. I was so afraid. I had gotten used to the bullying but that attack, it messed me up bad. Renee knew I wasn't like her; I would get nervous leaving the house and she never pushed. I think what happened shook her up almost as much as it did me so I stayed inside nearly all the time.

Then Jack, Sasha and Arial moved down. Renee explained to Jack why I was homeschooled and wouldn't leave the condo. He and Sasha started training me with Arial. We learned everything they knew and the next year I went to school with Arial for the first time in four years. She stayed by my side. The girl who had beaten me, she saw me in the hallway and I beat the hell out of her. I hurt her. I broke her jaw, her nose, her eye socket and Arial took out the rest of her friends. We left them on the floor bleeding. I never felt better in my life. I had never felt so powerful and the anger felt so much better than the worthlessness I had felt for years.

So now you know. You wanted to know what happened that turned me into this? I was hit and kicked and spit on and it made me feel weak and helpless and worthless and I hated that. I never wanted to feel that again. I felt I was a disappointment to my mother and I wasn't enough of a reason for my father to move near me so I worked hard to make myself strong. That is why I am so aggressive and why I am so close to Arial. That's why I don't like to open up. I always keep a guard up because I am afraid if I slip someone is going to knock me back on that sidewalk and spit on me. I can't ever let that happen. I would rather die first."

"Why are you telling me this, Bella?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I've never told anyone who didn't already know. My Dad doesn't even know and I never want him to find out. But you took a chance on me and you deserved to know. You asked me before, so I'm telling you. You deserve that much truth from me. I'll leave you alone now. I won't bother you at school, I'll stay quiet. You should know as much as I want to hate you, I love you."

I hung up the phone and waited.

Arial walked in a few minutes later.

"I heard you shot LaHote."

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"I would shoot anybody for you, Arial."

"I love you too. Let's go up to your room and get drunk."

"I have a bottle of Vodka in my nightstand."

Arial took her backpack off and pulled a bottle out.

"After today? It's Patron baby."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Do not own Twilight. _

Sitting in Jack's living room at his request, despite my insistence that I stay away, I sat in awe at perhaps the biggest dumbass I had ever spoken to, as he explained his ingenious device.

"So how did you figure this out?" I asked Ty.

"I was bored in Rio just watchin Eddie. All he did was sit in that damn beat down fucking abandoned apartment and pout. I ain't ever seen a fool that can pout as long as he could. About once every couple weeks he goes out to hunt some poor pet and then goes back to the hide out where he daydreams about the love of his existence, the lesbian.

Anyway so like I said, I'm bored and since the fucker ain't movin nowhere and there was a street festival that night I decide to play. I gotta get some new clothes though because I wanted to go with that laid back look. I was thinkin maybe some leather sandals and a long white button down short sleeve over some khaki shorts with the legs a little frayed. You feel me?"

"Yeah, I could see that would be a good look for you," I admitted. He did have better fashion sense than Uncle Jack and didn't dress like a cowboy movie extra like Connolly.

"So anyway I'm headin to the market square and I see this guy fuckin around with his dog. The dog is obeying his commands and shit and this dude got some sort of whistle in his mouth. Only problem is I can't hear anything. So I walk up to the brotha and I'm like what's up, your whistle broke? That's when he explains to me about dog whistles. This one he was using didn't cause pain he tells me but there are some that do, depending on the frequency. Because of the advanced hearing of dogs, they can hear frequencies that humans don't. That's why I couldn't hear it. So I start doing a little research. If there is one thing I know besides makin love and coolin bitches its beats, you got me?

I start doin a bit of research and figure out the frequencies of dogs and then copy one and double another. I figure if these vampires have sensitive hearing, we can maybe turn it to our advantage. Now I don't expect anyone to blow a whistle at a vampire but I found out there are electronic devices that emit ultrasonic sound through piezoelectric transmitters. You want to know what those are?"

"No." who gave a fuck? How the fuck did he even know? A pizywhat? "How do you know it works?"

"That wasn't easy. Eddie never left his ghetto condo except for certain times to hunt. I got his timin down and busted out a few different devices using some mix software I got on my laptop. I set up a couple of electronic whistles and head out. He walks out to hunt but has to go through a street party so I start thinkin bout nothing but sex. Every woman on the street I'm thinkin of banging. See her? Yeah, I'd fuck her. You got me?"

"Believe me I do. I'm somewhat of a whore, right Uncle Jack?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hey, can we get back on point? Ty was tellin a tale, remember?"

"Sorry Ty, go ahead."

"So I hit the first key focusing on this blonde but keepin an eye on Eddie. Nothing. He didn't miss a beat. So I hit my second more amped up device. Boom, Eddie falls to his knees. I expected this so I am really thinking about pussy now, trying not to laugh my ass off at him. I turned that fucker off quick too. Didn't want him to figure out where it came from. So he gets up and shakes his head and is gone. Anyway I came back and started workin. Most dogs can get affected by 23 to 54 kHz. But 54 didn't do shit. I hit up 108 and the fucker dropped. So now we got somethin. It can't kill them but it will hurt them. It's electronic so you can leave it on the ground or keep it on you and hope they don't won't get close on account of the pain. Either way with the push of a button of this little device, you should have a chance to knock them down and get away and if the nerds ever figure out somethin that can kill these fuckers we got a way to make them stay in one place instead of weaving in and out at super speed."

He handed me a red metal device no bigger than an old iPod. It had no display, only a button on the side and the front resembled a small speaker.

"This is it? This is the thing that dropped Edward Cullen?"

"Yep. I found some cheap ass mini iPods from some kid and got em for $5 each. I used what I could but basically wired some parts off one of those wireless water speakers … anyway the point is, keep that fucker charged. It don't look big enough to be loud but it don't have to be. All about soundwaves, not volume." Ty replied proudly.

I looked at Jack and Sasha.

"The greatest minds in the world working on this and this guy comes up with our first break through. Really? A dog whistle and an iPod? None of you fuckers thought of this?"

No one said a word.

"What do you mean this guy? You are saying I'm not one of the greatest minds in the world?"

"Yes Ty, that is what I'm saying."

'Maybe that's the problem. All these so called geniuses overthink things. No offense Sasha." Ty said.

"None taken." she told him but was still shaking her head. I knew what she was feeling. If I had one of these I could have gotten away from Laurent and saved myself a hell of a lot of pain at James' hands. I also could have so fucked with the Cullens.

"Has it been tested on anyone besides, Eddie?" Arial asked.

'Nah, it ain't easy not to think about how funny it is when he drops in pain, so I couldn't do more than the trial run."

"Its fine. I know how to test it." And whom to test it on. The choices were simple.

"Oh you do?" Arial asked with a smile, already knowing what I was planning. I swear it was like we shared a mind.

"Yep, who better to test a super dog whistle on than super dogs? They seem to think their hearing is as good as vampires. We will find out."

"I'll find out." Sasha told me.

'Bullshit. You will stand out on that reservation Sasha. Believe me, I've been the only white girl in La Push for the past week. Hanging out there is a drag. Especially since someone won't go with me." I said looking pointedly at Arial and then at Jack who was not looking at either Sasha or Arial.

"You get Black where I tell you too Bella and I will have it set up." Dante told us all, walking in very quietly. I swear he was a ghost and not real.

"We can both go. They won't hear me or Dante. We set up in tree tops in different locations. That way you have two options on destinations." Sasha once again said a bit more forcefully.

"Dante, can handle it …"

"Shut up Jack! I'm tired of sitting back. I'm the quietest out of all of us and you know it. No offense Dante."

"I agree with her, Jack. She can handle the forest and I can stay in the water if Phoenix heads to the beach. I can swim in close enough to pull out the device and test the range at least. We just need to do it in the darkness. The dog will never see me in the water."

"No point in taking both places. Bella can lead that puppy by his nose wherever she wants. You would think she was straight. You are gettin too good at this Bells." Connolly said, winking at me.

"That's why I am going. I think it's time I had a talk with Paul LaHote and make him understand he needs to leave me alone." Arial told the room.

"Bullshit! You will not …"

Jack shut up when Arial and Sasha both looked at him.

"Like I said, I will be armed. Bella can take Jake to the beach so Dante can float in and test the range. I will take LaHote in the forest. Just don't go too deep."

"And if he attacks you?" I asked, not really liking the idea of Arial alone with him where no one could see.

"Then I put one in his head. Maybe two to be sure. For research purposes I may put one in his guts and see if he can heal from it before the stomach acid and organ failure slowly kills him, then I will shoot him in the head." Sasha said, in a tone that left no doubt she was not kidding. Sasha liked a happy home and Paul was defintely on her kill list.

"I'll be armed, too. I doubt he will try anything. Once he is in position Sasha hits the button, he hopefully falls and I will panic and act like I don't know what the fuck is going on."

"Why don't I take LaHote and you can ask Jake to show you the forest?" I offered.

"Because LaHote is going anywhere near you Bella and Jake doesn't deserve to get hit with a full blast if it causes as much pain as Ty thinks it can. Dante can swim forward quietly and hit him slowly. Once he starts to feel pain, Dante will have the range. Paul on the other hand? That fucker is going to hurt."

Arial did have a point. A sadistic, pissed, off woman on fire point, but a point none the less. Jake could be annoying and clingy but at least he seemed like a good guy. Paul was just a fucking asshole.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it. Tomorrow? Twilight?"

We all looked at Jack who sighed.

"Yep. I guess you girls are going in. Arial if he even seems like he is going to lose it or touches you…"

"Then I put him down, Dad."

"Not if I shoot first." Sasha said with a sadistic grin. Paul LaHote had caused the biggest family brawl we have ever had with his actions. It was time for some payback. No one fucks with the family.

"Jack, there is one other issue I need to speak with you about." I told him, figuring this would be a perfect time since Sasha and Arial already had him by the short hairs.

"What?"

"I need a car."

"Something wrong with your truck?" he asked, not sarcastically, glancing at Sasha who was watching him closely. He really has been disciplined lately.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. My truck can barely push 60 miles an hour and handles like a tank. If Victoria tries to catch me on the road by foot, I would be unable to escape. I need something faster."

'How fast?"

"Fast." I stressed.

"I suppose you have this vehicle picked out?"

"Yes, but you will be happy to know it is a used vehicle."

I gave him my most innocent smile. These facial expressions were really starting to come back.

"Used? How much is this used car going to cost me?" he asked suspiciously. He was right to be suspicious.

I handed him a paper with the address I had found on the internet and the price the seller was asking. It was very reasonable considering.

"If you could have that waiting for me when school is over in the parking lot, I would be so grateful."

"$115,000 Bella? Are you fucking kidding? How fast can this damn thing go?"

Connolly took the paper and smiled at me.

"As fast as she wants it to, Jack. Make it happen. I will pick it up myself."

I knew Connolly would appreciate it.

The next day after school she was waiting for me. Arial and I walked up to her slowly as Dan handed me the keys and then got into Connolly's truck who waved with a big grin on his face as he drove off.

"I can't believe he really bought it." Arial whispered. I knew everyone in the parking lot was staring. Let them stare. I was in my own world.

"You even found one in the right color." she whispered.

"Yep, completely restored, with a few improvements, pewter, 400 horsepower Shelby GT 500 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback." I said and could swear sunlight beams were opening above the car and angels were singing somewhere.

"Nitrous system?"

"Like I said, it has improvements." I hit the red button on a straight away and Victoria will be sniffing my exhaust fumes.

"I can't believe you got Eleanor."

"I know. I can't believe your Dad actually got his little alien hunting agency to buy it."

"He didn't. He felt really guilty about the argument the two of you had. He paid for it himself."

Jack bought this. I think I just started loving him again. Did he hurt me? Yes deeply. But buying me a street racing legend will go a long way towards earning my forgiveness. I'm materialistic and do not apologize for it.

"What do you think the top speed is?" Arial asked, running her hand over the hood, almost caressing it.

"Supposed to be around 150 without NOX. You hit that button and we can hit 200 easy. Let that redheaded whore try to catch us then."

"We can't drift at that speed."

"No shit, but we just have to get to a straight away like the one from Forks to La Push. Besides who gives a damn? I don't have to drive the car bomb anymore."

"We should pack your truck with C4 and rig the accelerator so it crashes into the Cullen mansion." Arial suggested.

"I like where your head is at, but Charlie can use it. I will just explain to him that while I love the truck and it was a great first car, vampires have been proven to run faster than the truck could go and I needed this."

"We don't actually know how fast vampires can run."

'I'm willing to bet they can't catch Eleanor."

"I suppose you get to drive first since she is yours." Arial sighed.

"She's ours, but it was my idea so you are damn right I'm driving first. Let's go, we have some dogs to train."

We slid inside but not before Arial rubbed the leather seats and the dash. The stereo was updated and while I needed to load my playlist, it still worked. Arial pulled out a burned CD she had packed in her backpack in the event that Jack actually pulled this off and the sounds of War's Low Rider filled Eleanor. Nicholas Cage would be proud if he could see us. We bowed our heads for a few seconds to pay our respects to the spiritual beings who had blessed us with this gift of American Metal.

Then we were on the road.

She handled like a lucid wet dream.

"I swear as straight as I am, I would make love to this sexy bitch." Arial whispered. "We are so taking her back to Phoenix and racing O'Donnell. He won't be able to take us in this."

It was true, we lost quite a bit of Jack's money to him and his 69 Charger. Payback would be coming.

"It has a roll bar." she noticed, finally looking at the roof.

"Can never be too safe." I pointed out.

I took it easy on her maiden voyage. We made the twenty minute trip to La Push in ten minutes. I only pushed her to 120 and she seemed annoyed. Eleanor could have handled this in third gear, I swear. Arial's stared at the Go Baby Go button in the middle console connected to the nitrous system like I stared at Kate Upton's breasts.

"Don't touch yet. Save it for when we need it." I told her.

"But Bella we could hit two hundred."

"We will one day, but not today. Savor the moment, Arial. Remember your first time? He didn't last long right? This car needs foreplay."

"Please don't mention that. Bella." Jack asked.

"Stop listening." I told him. Arial said nothing but she knew he said something. "By the way Uncle Dodo, thanks a lot. We love her."

"I'm just glad it has a roll bar inside. Make sure you don't need to use it."

When we pulled in front of Jake's, we had AC/DC Shoot to Thrill blaring from the huge speakers in the back. If nothing else good came out of this assignment, this car made it all worth it.

We got out reluctantly, and Billy stopped gawking at the car long enough to recognize me and immediately turned and rolled himself inside.

"You certainly made an impression on him." Arial correctly observed.

"Fuck him. Let's see what he has to eat in the fridge, and then we can get to work."

Jake was of course glad to see me and very surprised to see Arial.

"Hey guys … I don't think we have ever been officially introduced. I'm Jake."

"Arial. Yeah, I don't come around here often. Have you seen Paul around?"

"Why?" Jake asked quickly, looking at me with a face close to panic.

"I think it is time I have a little talk with him and explain the benefits of forgetting I exist."

"Uh, I can call Paul and maybe we can all hang out here. You can talk to him alone but I think it best if someone …"

Arial pulled a slim .40 from her purse.

"I don't need any protection. Call him and tell him I will be waiting in front of your house. Why don't you and Bella go have some fun? I know how much she loves spending time with you, Jake. It's all she can talk about. I hardly ever see her anymore since she started hanging out with you."

"Oh uh sorry about that. I really love spending time with her too, so I guess I'm not too sorry."

"Jake! You are SOOO funny. Now call Paul." Arial's face went from cute to stone cold killer in a half second. The gun was still in her hand.

"You might want to put the gun away. I'm not sure what the laws are but I can't imagine walking around with a gun in your hand is legal." Jake tried.

"The only cop on duty in a 50 mile radius is Charlie and he isn't fucking with me. Hey Bill, I'm hungry. Got any ham or turkey cold cuts?"

"Uh … who are you?" the old man asked from the kitchen where he was hiding.

"A guest. Your guest wants food while I wait for this piece of shit to show up. Fix me a sandwich. I prefer Miracle Whip but if mayo is all you have, I will deal. Thank you."

Arial smiled at Jake once again.

"Now Jake if you could make that call? The sun is going to be going down soon. I am sure you want to walk with Bella on the beach and watch the sunset, don't you?"

Arial made my life so much easier.

"I'll call him on the way. Just don't … hurt him or piss him off too bad…please?"

"Just make the fucking call, Jake. Bells honey don't be long. We have plans to try on our new string bikinis and soak in the hot tub later, remember?"

"How can I forget?" I agreed, having no idea what she was talking about. Oh right, I'm straight. "That bikini is so awesome. There is so little fabric it feels like I'm naked in the water. I love to swim naked, especially in a pool. Have you ever swum naked, Jake?"

A quick glance at his shorts and I could tell he had probably had enough.

"No … uh do you want to go to the beach Bella?"

"Lead the way buddy. Bye Wheels!"

Jake and I tried to walk to the beach but he froze when he saw her.

"Oh my God Bella. Where did you get this?"

"My Uncle bought her for me. Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Bella this car... do you know what this car is?"

Jake moved to touch Eleanor's hood.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch, Eleanor. We were going to the beach remember. I believe you need to call LaHote?"

I have a Navy Seal hiding in the water waiting to train you with a dog whistle. It would be rude to keep him and Arial waiting. I should have asked for a sandwich, too.

Jake made the call and we continued our stroll to the beach. He thankfully stayed quiet until we reached the water. Then he had to open his mouth.

"Bella, I hate that this leech is hunting you but I would be lying if I said I haven't loved how much time you have spent here on the Rez."

"I've been having fun too Jake."

At least fun trying to seduce Emily and get her head right. There was some strong juju going on there. I grabbed her ass two days ago in the kitchen and she closed her eyes but told me sadly she felt nothing. I thought of grabbing a couple other things but I could see she was uncomfortable. I have reminded her constantly what my tongue felt like and how she came, soaking my face but she only saw it as a fond memory. She then confided that Sam wouldn't even go down on her and we both cried.

I felt so bad for her. She was a bigger victim of this situation than I was. At least I volunteered for a dangerous assignment. She had her whole life changed and her face wrecked because she looked at the wrong guy and was cursed by Indian spirits.

Sam had been very friendly. Most of the pack had, if not a bit wary of me. Paul of course stayed the hell away from me.

"Before I could tell you what I was, the day you came over and cried … you said you had been thinking about what I told you at the movie."

I stayed quiet, hoping for more. That had been an emotional day and I had no idea what he had talked about.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember?"

"Of course." not. I really need to learn to keep better track of my lies.

"Do you still feel, I mean do you still want to talk about it, or maybe …awwww!"

I thought briefly that I may have hurt him and not realized it but then I looked into the waves while he rolled on the beach. The sun had nearly set and while I couldn't see Dante, I knew he was there.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked, remembering I should be concerned.

"Yeah … I just had … did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Thank you God, it works. Tyrone Gavin is a fucking genius.

"Nothing. I just had a sharp pain when I heard … it was nothing. So what we were talking about, I was thinking that…"

"I'm really worried about Arial. We should go check on her."

"I thought you didn't care if she was with Paul alone. She does carry a gun. By the way, what is with the guns? You shot Paul, she carries a gun, why do the two of you carry weapons?"

"Self-defense Jake. We are two helpless females. We have to be safe."

"You hit Paul with brass knuckles and a tire iron."

"I was upset that you became involved in this. My mom gave me those knuckles as a gag gift years ago. Once I figured out what had happened to you, I knew Sam and Paul were involved so I came prepared."

"You were ready to fight a wolf for me?"

"Of course." not. "You're my best … I mean you are a great...good... friend. Sort of like my little brother."

Chew on that fucker. Jake couldn't accuse me of leading him on now.

"Ouch Bella. Take his balls why don't you?" Connolly whispered in my ear. Jack must be with Sasha or nearby.

"I don't think of you like a sister, Bella. I think what we have could be …"

Jake's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a gunshot echoing through the woods.

"It's not hunting season is it? Oh wait, that must be Arial." I mentioned calmly.

Jake and I ran back towards his house. By the time we reached where we had left Arial, we had heard three more shots. I wonder where the three shots went before she ended him with the fourth. That's great, she gets her second kill before I even get my first.

I followed Jake into the woods and saw Sam and Embry running in the same direction. Over a rise I stood, looking down at Arial who had her gun pointed at Paul LaHote. He appeared to be unharmed but from the sight of his shorts he had pissed himself. He was on his ass, back against a tree while Arial stared at him, gun in front.

"I'm going to say it one last time. You stay the fuck away from me. You ever approach me or my family again I will kill you." she told him calmly. "You wouldn't be the first person I have killed and you won't be the last. Don't think I won't do it. Do you believe me or should I put another one between your legs? This time I'm aiming for your fucking average sized dick."

"I believe you! I swear to God I will never say another word to you! What is with you and your fucking cousin and guns?!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled.

"I have no idea." Paul squealed. "I heard something and it felt like a knife going through my skull. I fell over. The next thing I know this bitch is over me shooting her fucking gun between my legs!"

"Did you just call her a bitch?" I asked. I took his silence as an affirmative.

I went to one knee and raised my blue jean leg, revealing my slim but stylish ankle holster where I kept a cute blue .22 caliber pistol. It had no real stopping power but if you were accurate it could be a deadly back up weapon. The bullet penetrated but didn't have the power to exit, instead bouncing around the body, ripping up internal organs. I read in Guns and Ammo about an autopsy where a man was shot in the head with a .22 and the coroner found the bullet in his big toe.

"Please don't shoot! I'm sorry!" Paul begged.

"Watch your mouth. You need to learn to respect women. When a woman tells you to leave her alone, she means it. Games are over LaHote. What you did confronting her in front of her Dad was bullshit. She did nothing to you that you haven't done to a lot of other women. Deal with it."

"I will! I swear! I just don't want to get shot again."

"Again?" Arial asked, already knowing but remembering that she wasn't supposed to know. She was much better at keeping up with this spy thing than I was.

"I took a shot at him when I found out what he did. It barely scratched his foot. He scares easily." I told her.

"Bella, I swear I will make sure Paul never has contact with your cousin or her parents again if you will please stop pulling guns on people!" Sam practically begged himself. I should get Emily a gun. If this little imprint thing has a blip, she could use those seconds to end him.

"Deal." I told him, lying my ass off. I'm a spy, so fuck him, but I needed these fuckers. Not so much now though.

"What did you hear that caused you to fall down, Paul?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea."

"Arial, did you hear anything?"

"Nope, not a sound."

"We need to search the area, look for scent trails." Sam suggested or ordered. I don't suppose there is a difference.

Yeah, good luck with that. Dante has been following your dumbasses for months and you haven't caught his scent. Sasha and Jack will cover their tracks as well. I admit I was jealous of their sense of smell. I wish I could smell Sasha. I bet she would smell so sweet.

"Scent trails?" Arial asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam and Jake looked like they were about to panic. Sam could be so stupid. It's a wonder the whole damn world doesn't know about these guys. There are giant wolf sightings every other day, there is a book being sold that talks about their secret tribal history, they walk around together, wearing nothing but cutoffs and all built like bodybuilders with the same tattoos. Amazing how bad they are at keeping secrets. They would never make it as spies.

"Yeah Arial, it's some Indian thing. These guys think they are trackers or some shit like that. They think they can smell animals or people. It's ridiculous but I ignore it. Boys being boys and all that."

"Oh I see. We really need to be going Bella. The hot tub awaits, and I believe I have said all I need to say to Paul. Right, Paul?"

"Yes." he answered too quickly.

"And Paul? You weren't that good. It was okay but I had to fake an orgasm because I was bored. Take care."

God, I hoped Jack was not in those trees by now and heard that.

"Ouch Arial. Take his balls why don't you?" Connolly whispered in my skull.

"Bella, how about I give you two a ride home? I would love to drive your car and show you what it can do." Jake offered.

"Touch the car and you will be sharing a pine box with LaHote. We know the way home." my bestie informed him.

Arial stormed off and I shrugged my shoulders, gave Jake a sorrowful smile and followed. My girl is awesome.

She drove us home and opened up Eleanor a bit more. We reached 150.

Charlie was of course waiting for us in the drive.

"Where the hell did you get that? Arial, is that your car?"

"No Charlie, it's Bella's. Dad's agency bought it for her. She argued that she really loved her truck but since a vampire can run at 60 miles an hour and her truck could barely make that speed, Dad thought it would be best for her to have a faster car. It's all part of the assignment."

"That's right, Dad. I love my truck but Jack had a point. I can never be too safe and you know me, all about being safe."

"It's gorgeous." Dad whispered. He moved towards her.

"Dad? Don't touch, Eleanor."

"Oh … right. Sorry."

"No problem. Maybe I will give you a ride next week. Or even better we can head out to the Port Angeles airport and maybe you can use your connections to get us a runway for thirty minutes or so? I would love to see how your cruiser does in the quarter against my baby."

"Bella, police cruisers are made to chase down any vehicle." Dad just got that doubtful look on his face.

"On second thought maybe you should get a helicopter." I offered. "I promise I will lose you in that too."

"That's okay Bella. I think I will just take the ride."

The next few days were pretty laid back. I spent time in La Push trying to find out more about the wolves and quickly realizing that while they were good at keeping Victoria away from me, they didn't have a chance of catching her. My little dog whistle hadn't been tested on a vampire who wasn't Eddie either so we were basically taking a leap of faith that it would work on the walking, talking corpses.

Thursday afternoon Jake accompanied Arial and I to a salon in Port Angeles because I decided I wasn't really up to a trip to Seattle and had my hair colored dark red and bought some green contacts in the mall. I had let my hair grow a couple inches, just to give it some body because I liked to change shit up. It would never be the bag of frizz I carried when I first arrived here but it was a look I dug every now and then. We stopped at a tattoo parlor where Arial and I both debated the merits of having an eyebrow pierced but decided the chances of the ring being ripped off while sparring was too great.

Jake was a good guard dog and sat in the back quietly, happy to be allowed in Eleanor finally. Unfortunately on the drive back he decided to speak.

"So Bella why the hair color? It looks a lot like … you know."

"Victoria?"

"Yeah."

"I figured if she does get close enough to see me it would be a nice fuck you. Anyway it isn't the first time I have gone red. But I can't do red with brown eyes so contacts are a must."

"Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to go…"

"Jake?"

"Yes Arial?"

"I like this song. Could we keep it down back there?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

Thank God. Jake took rejection more optimistically than even Mike Newton. At least Newton gave up eventually. I was beginning to wonder if a wolf was as much of a clinger as a repressed gay vampire.

Despite having a homicidal vampire out to kill me, which was becoming the norm, life was pretty good. Three months to go and Arial and I graduated. Of course we would have to stay here until the dog pound killed the redhead but Jack seemed to think we could use Ty's device to slow the whore down if we only knew when she was arriving or where she hung out. I may have to set myself up as bait and hit her with it, then let the dogs have their chew toy. If that is what it took to get out of here, I didn't give a damn. Jack already had Arial and I registered at the prestigious University of North Florida. Okay it wasn't prestigious but Arial and I would be reunited with Renee. The three of us together were a club force to be feared. No one did partying like me, my bestie and my mommy. Jack wouldn't be able to stay away so he and Sasha and the jolly giant would be moving shortly afterward. We would simply move our little party to Jacksonville. What can I say? Even though Renee did fuck my booty call, I missed the gold digger.

We dropped Jake off and Arial and I headed to the casa, where me and Charlie proceeded to literally catch the kitchen on fire. Who the fuck knew you couldn't put metal in a microwave? They should really put warnings on those things. Luckily Arial had a fire extinguisher handy and saved the house once again.

Friday had finally arrived and Spring Break was next week. I needed the break. Despite my general happiness, there was one thing, one person who still hurt me more than I wanted to admit.

It sucked seeing Angela every day. She looked so miserable and I wanted to hold her but it wasn't my place. She hurt me; I didn't hurt her. I found myself wishing she had pulled an Eddie. If I would have actually been in love with him like I pretended to be, it would have sucked seeing him every day after being dumped. I would have preferred him to disappear. Instead she was there, every single day and despite sitting at the same table at lunch and sharing some of the same classes I never felt so far away from her.

It sucked. A week away from her and I would be fine. Everything would be perfect.

Arial and I drove out to La Push after school. Jake sent a text telling me that Victoria was around and the pack was chasing her around Forks. Jack insisted we leave. I opened Eleanor up and we made La Push in eight minutes. I passed a lady who was probably going 60 or so and I don't believe she ever saw me.

Once we arrived, I parked in front of Sam's house and debated attempting to bring Emily back to the winning team. Arial nixed the idea.

"She is cursed Bella. Sometimes you have to except your losses."

"You never felt her tongue on your…"

"Bella, please stop!" Jack whined.

"Sorry Jack." I put on earbud in the offending ear and turned on Nicki Minaj. Jack hated listening to this music so it made life easier for me and worse for him.

We left Eleanor in Emily's driveway and walked towards the beach, until we saw a different path that led to the top of a cliff. I remembered those idiots cliff diving before Jake turned into a wolf.

"Hey, you want to go cliff diving?"

"We don't have suits." Arial fairly pointed out.

"So? Don't be a pussy. What if we had to jump in an emergency?"

"You are wearing $300 jeans. The salt water will ruin them."

"I hate these pants."

"I like these shoes."

"Stop being a girl. If you don't think you can make the swim in with your clothes on just say so." I challenged her. Judging by the look on her face she knew I had her.

"My top is white?"

"Bra?"

"Pink."

"You had me flash a black bra under a white shirt in a storm in front of Jake, right before you told me my ex-girlfriend died in a car wreck."

I was still a bit bitter about that. I would get her back though. No big. I had plenty of time and a long memory.

"Fine, let's do it. I can't believe you are talking me into this. We are going to get Eleanor's interior soaked on the way home."

"We can borrow some of Emily's clothes. She won't mind. I may undress in front of her."

"Cool, let's do it."

We reached the top and looked down. That didn't look good.

"Damn those currents look rough." Arial observed.

"Storm is coming in." I observed. I was crazy but I wasn't stupid. Most of the time I wasn't stupid.

I would say 50% of the time I wasn't completely stupid.

"Okay, I go first. Head to the beach. If it looks like I'm caught in a current come and help me out. When I reach the beach it will be your turn. Fastest to leave the water wins."

"The prize?" she asked.

"Same as always. You win I watch an hour of straight porn without complaining. I win and you are watching a serious lesbian gangbang for an hour. I have just the vid picked out too."

"Deal. Timer starts when you jump. I'll keep it on my phone and then you can have it."

"Here take this." I handed her my electronic dog whistle.

"I have one."

"I don't want to lose it in the water. Just hold on to it. Take my phone too."

"Fine."

I watched her run to the beach and after a few minutes she seemed ready to go. She gave me the thumbs up.

I looked over and figured I would need an easy six foot jump to be clear of the rocks below.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

"A little cliff diving."

"Is Arial on the beach? Please tell me one of you is watching the other."

"Got it covered, Jack. Looks like a storm is blowing in. This is going to suck."

"Then don't do it."

"I made a bet."

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

"Standby."

I let out a breath and waited. I could be patient.

"Okay, the currents are strong and flowing out and to the south. If you swim at a 50 degree angle from your jump point, you should be able to slide out of it and surface about fifty from the end of the cliff. Do not try to take a direct route or you will get washed out or slammed into the cliff. The water by the base of the cliff is going to be a washing machine and it will be dark. Feel the bubbles leave your nose if you get disoriented and follow the bubbles up. You remember how to handle rough water right?"

"Yeah, it's been a while but I remember. Head up, bob, go down, feel the waves, feet in front of any waves pushing me towards a rock, protect my head with my arms because I can swim with a broken arm but not knocked unconscious."

"Good girl. Have fun."

I took a deep breath and then heard howls. They sounded close. Maybe the wolves actually caught the bitch this time. Oh well, I had a bet to win.

I took five steps back and ran. Jumping I did four complete flips before executing a perfect head first entry into the frigid waters.

Spring break my ass. I don't think the water is ever warm here. Of course Alaska isn't far away I suppose so it makes sense.

I tried to see in the darkness but the murky water was a mess, rolling and pushing me around. I may let Arial out of this bet. She didn't need to be in this in her skirt. It would be ripped to shreds. My short tee that fit me like a second skin was perfect for this. She didn't stand a chance of coming out of this half naked.

Once I got the feel for the water it was time to surface. I peeked out of the water, keeping my eyes low, treading water.

A wave rolled towards me and I dove under it, popping up once again. I saw one that would push me away from the rocks and prepared to body surf it. With luck it would give me an edge against the current.

Then I was hit from above.

Dazed, I must have blacked out for a minute, because when I opened my eyes, I was under the water again. One of the crazy currents swirling around the bottom of the cliff slammed me into a rock before I could protect my head.

Fuck that hurt.

I felt a warm hand on my arm.

Then I blacked out again. Waking up I found myself on the beach, coughing up water with Jake and Arial over me. Jake looked worried and Arial did not look happy.

"Thank God. I thought I lost you Bella. What were you thinking, jumping in a storm? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Jake asked.

"You landed on top of her you fucking moron! She was doing fine until you decided she needed saving." Arial yelled at him and slapped the back of his head twice and once in the ear.

"What do you mean she was doing fine? No one could have survived jumping into that!"

"My Dad was a Navy Seal! You think we don't know how to handle water? We can swim a hell of a lot better than you!"

"You should have stopped her! Charlie can't take anymore! If he had lost her…"

"Charlie can't take anymore what. Jake?" I asked, trying to fight off the wooziness in my head.

"Harry Clearwater died. He had a heart attack. We have been chasing …" Jake looked at Arial.

"Yeah I got it. Harry? Isn't he your Dad on legs?"

"What? You obviously have a concussion. I need to take you to the hospital."

"The fuck you will. You nearly got her killed you damn idiot." Arial told him. "I will take her home. Get! Shoo! Leave now. Do I need to shoot you?"

"Hey fine, whatever." Jake finally stood up and Arial reached her hand out. I took it and pulled myself up, rubbing the back of my head with my other hand. I didn't know what hurt worse, the pain on top of my head from that two hundred pound slab of muscle landing on me or the one in the back of my head from slamming into that rock.

"Bella, you doing alright? You have a concussion? Have Arial bring you here and Sasha can take a look."

"Okay, Jack." I whispered.

I did love being treated by my love bird.

"She's talking to herself. She needs a hospital. "I heard Jake trying to argue with Arial which will only end bad for him.

"My step mother can check her out."

"Is she a doctor?"

"No, she is too smart for that. I think you have done enough today. You may go. Don't you have some friends or family to comfort? I need to get Bella checked out so she can be there for her father. Leave now."

"Fine. Bella, I will see you later."

I had a feeling this incident may have hurt Arial and Jake's nonexistent friendship. I shot the finger at him as we drove off because body slamming from above is not cool.

I can't believe he was so bad at cliff diving, the asshole landed on top of me.

After being given a clean bill of health by Sasha who told me I was not concussed and would be fine with a little ice on my head, Arial drove me home and then left to clean off Eleanor's interior since we never got to change clothes. I was so out of it that I didn't notice the Mercedes parked on the street.

I didn't even notice Jake behind me.

"Stop Bella!"

"Holy shit you scared the fuck out of me! I almost stabbed you!" I would have if my knife hadn't been washed away.

"Bella. there is a vampire in your house."

Oh fuck. I reached for my dog whistle and realized Arial still had it on her.

"What is going on, Bella?" Jack asked.

"There is a vampire in my house? Is it Victoria?"

"No, but we need to leave."

I looked past Jake and noticed the black luxury car. It was Carlisle's.

Okay. What to do? If he was here, he would find me regardless. May as well see what he wants while Jake is around.

"That's Carlisle's car. I need to see what he wants."

Jake grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand and looked back at him. He let go.

"Sorry. Look if that is a Cullen I can't phase. The treaty is clear on that."

"Does anyone even have a copy of the damn thing? I doubt it was notarized. Besides if he attacks me the treaty is broken and all bets are off right?"

"I…I guess."

"Then relax. If I need you, I will scream sic em boy."

I strode inside more confidently than I felt.

Once I was in the door, before I could flip on the lights, Alice Cullen scared the fuck out of me.

"Bella! What are you doing alive?"

"Uh …" was someone supposed to kill me before I made it here?

"And what happened to your hair? Is your tongue pierced? Why are your eyes green?"

"Hi Alice. Why are you here and what did you mean by what am I doing alive?"

"I saw you jump! You jumped off a cliff and I couldn't see you any longer. I thought you had died! Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't. I was cliff diving. You know, for fun?" and making my bestie sit through an uncomfortable hour of lesbian porn.

"For fun?! You promised Edward you wouldn't do anything reckless!"

"No I didn't." who did this fucking bitch think she was? "What are you doing here?"

"I came to comfort Charlie. I knew he would be grieving. I am so glad you are alive. I was so frightened."

"When did you see me jump?"

"Yesterday."

"I didn't make the decision to go cliff diving until like four hours ago. How did you see that? I thought someone had to make a decision for you to see the outcome?"

"I don't … I don't really know. I guess I just … why didn't I see you come out of the water?"

"Why didn't you call me yesterday and say hey Bella, how about laying off cliff diving tomorrow because I see you dying?"

This fucking bitch.

"I didn't know how much time I had." she tried.

"You see the future right? It would have taken you, what? Thirty seconds to dial my number. It hasn't changed. You thought you saw me thirty seconds into the future? If that is all the warning you get your gift isn't much of a gift is it?"

"You need to leave!" Jake practically yelled, walking into my still opened door.

"Oh my God, you stink. You're a wolf! You must be the reason I couldn't see her after she jumped. You were with her, weren't you?"

"I saved her life."

"You landed on top of me and knocked me out Jake! Stop being an asshole!" Saved my life? He nearly killed me!

"Bella … can I talk to you in the kitchen? Now?"

"Excuse me, Alice." I didn't really want to hurt Jake in the kitchen but I was a little upset the bitch thought I was dead and could take the time to drive to Forks but not pick up the fucking phone.

"What?" I asked him when we were behind a closed door that we both knew she could hear perfectly through.

"So that's it? She shows back up after the way they hurt you and all is forgiven? Are they all coming back? How long is she staying?"

Okay all valid questions except the one about hurting me. Why the hell is this guy such a fucking whiny asshole?

"Jake, she can stay as long as she wants."

Let's see how the fucker likes that. Of course I didn't want her to stay but he landed on me, nearly caused me to drown and now barged into my house. If her staying for a few minutes would piss him off, Tiny could have stay until he was gone.

"You need to call, Charlie. He is grieving. Can you at least be there for him?"

"Get out." The thought of spending time with psycho fairy was beginning to be more appealing than having this controlling ass in my house. He wouldn't move.

"Get out!"

The house phone rang.

That asshole answered my goddamn phone!

"Yeah? No he isn't. He is planning a funeral." Jake said, not sounding friendly at all and then hung up the phone.

"You just answered my phone? You arrogant fucking dick! Get out of here before I castrate you with a damn butcher knife! First you nearly kill me and fuck up a good bet, then you follow me home when I told you I didn't need you too and now of all the damn things to do you answer my phone? Who was that? You know what? I don't give a damn. The fucking IRS could be calling and it still wouldn't be cool to answer my damn phone! I don't go to your house and answer your phone, do I?"

"N … No."

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed. I was at the end of my rope today and I still had one more monster to kick out.

'Bella, maybe he should stay there." Jack suggested. Normally he would be racing over but I suppose he didn't see Alice as a threat. Honestly, I didn't either.

Jake looked like he wanted to break my counter top but instead snarled. Fucking dogs and their communication skills.

"Fine. See you around Bella."

Jake stormed off nearly breaking the kitchen door.

Okay. Get rid of undead fairy and go find Charlie.

"What did he do?!"

"Shit Alice! Would you please stop doing that?!"

"Bella, who was on the phone?"

"I don't know. Asshole answered and then hung up." I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. My shirt was still a bit soggy so I pulled it off. I guess Alice was behind me.

"I had a vision of … is that a tattoo?"

"Yes. The artist did great work, right?"

"You… that shirt you are wearing … are those jeans made by…"

"Alice! You said something about a vision?"

"Oh right. Edward thinks you are dead. I have seen him going to the Volturi to ask for death. That must have been him on the phone. I heard Jake say Charlie was planning a funeral! He thinks it is your funeral!"

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled a black half tee from the closet. I kicked my shoes off and peeled my pants down slowly, imagining her looking at my barely covered thong clad ass. I decided on some simple white tights that were cut low enough to show off my abs.

Angela loved this outfit on me.

"Why did you tell him I was dead?" I asked like I gave a damn.

"I didn't. Rose must have called him. He called Charlie to see if it was true."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't he call me? You guys have super vampire brains, right? You remember my number. Why didn't he just call me?"

"You have changed. Edward destroyed you by leaving. We all did."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Do I look destroyed? I look fucking fabulous. Okay the salt in my hair defintely needs to come out quickly before it fucks up my coloring but other than that, I am hot as hell."

"Bella, I am so sorry. Edward still loves you. We have to go to him before he is killed."

Whoa.

"How about I just call him?"

"He will think it is a trick."

"No he won't. I can call from my phone." Oh wait, I left it in Eleanor.

"It won't work. I've seen it."

"What do you mean it won't work? Let me use your phone."

"He will think it is a trick!"

"I will tell him it's me. He will recognize my voice, right? I can tell him the date and time so he doesn't think it's a recording. We can send him a selfie with me holding a newspaper, hostage style to prove the date and time. You catch my drift?"

"No Bella. The only way I see this working out is if we go after him."

"No. Eddie told me about these guys. Most dangerous coven of vampires in the world? Big castle? Not no, but fuck no."

"Bella, I can understand you are afraid but I swear Edward still loves you. He never stopped."

"Alice there is no way I am going to Italy. Sorry about your brother. Your family needs to work on its communication skills."

"Edward will die, Bella. This has all gotten out of hand. You have had some sort of psychotic breakdown; Edward is depressed and suicidal. We have to save him."

"Edward can go fuck…"

I couldn't finish that sentence because her cold fingers were on my neck and all I saw was darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Do not own Twilight.

Chapter 22

Ugh.

Did I get drunk last night? God, I feel horrible. My head hurt, I was groggy and I had a horrible taste in my mouth.

A taste that was moving.

My eyes popped open and Alice's Cullen's cold fingers were in my mouth.

I jerked my head back, nearly chipping a tooth.

"Bitch, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Oh, sorry Bella. I was just trying to get that metal out of your … it must hurt."

"You wouldn't believe how good it feels." on the women I deem to bless with my attention. Wait a minute, where the fuck am I?

"Number one keep your hands off of me and number two where the fuck are we?"

A quick glance around and it became obvious to me we were in a very nice private jet.

"This is Carlisle's jet he keeps in Port Angeles. We are on our way to Italy. Try not to worry too much, have faith that Edward will be fine. We will get to him in time, Bella."

Holy shit, I realize I have taken some head shots over the past few hours but it was all coming back to me.

"You whore! You kidnapped me?!"

"I didn't kidnap you, Bella. You weren't in your right mind and I decided for us. You are obviously distraught being away from your mate. I told Edward this separation would only hurt both of you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just long enough for me to get us to the airport and into the jet. We left a few hours ago."

"What the hell did you do to me? Why was I out that long?"

"Carlisle had some sedatives in his medical bag in the car. I thought it best to keep you calm so you didn't panic."

"You fucking kidnapped and drugged me? I thought you were my friend?" my fake friend at least.

"You will thank me later. Also, could you please stop cursing? I realize you have been through a traumatic period that has caused temporary changes to your personality but cursing is not becoming. What is with this paint all over your body?" she asked.

"It's a spray tan, idiot."

"Bella!"

"Where the fuck is your husband?"

"I am not sure. After we left you, he told me he needed time alone and left to see his friend Peter and Peter's mate Charlotte. I have barely received any visions of him. It is frustrating. He calls often but I have not seen him. He feels so much guilt over what happened Bella."

Thankfully Arial's voice popped into my head. "Bella listen to me. Dad has you on GPS. He couldn't stop her before she got to the airport. The fucking plane was waiting on her already fueled up. He was afraid if he shot the tires out, Alice would hurt you. He is following behind you. Actually he and the team will be landing in Italy before you do. Just relax and wait until you arrive in Volterra. There is a festival planned today and you should get there just before noon. I think he has a plan to help you escape. Just relax and try not to piss off the psychotic kidnapping corpse."

Fuck me. Of course Arial couldn't stop with the bad news.

"By the way, Angela has been texting you a lot, she seems frantic. She keeps saying she can't stay away and she needs you and is begging you to take her back."

What? But what would have changed? I hadn't spoken to her; she hadn't spoken to me at all. Not since our conversation when I told her about my childhood.

"Do you want me to text her back? Cough if you do."

Did I? Did I not have enough to deal with? But still she wants me. Nothing has changed though. She will get tired of living a secret life and I will be hurt again. Did I want that? Did I deserve that?

No I didn't. I deserved better. Being with her had shown me what I wanted. Meaningless sex was not what I needed in my life. I wanted someone to love. Someone who wasn't ashamed to be with me. Someone who was as brave as I was.

But I did love her.

No. No she hurt me. I could have gone to Seattle every weekend and had a blast. Seduced, been seduced, lost myself in ecstasy every single weekend. I didn't. I gave that up to be with her. I gave her everything I could and now out of the blue she wants more?

"I am assuming by your lack of a cough that you do not want me to respond. Last chance to cough."

No. My throat felt fine. Plus I was in the middle of a kidnapping and really didn't have time to deal with my love life.

"Okay, I will text her from my phone and tell her you are out of town for Spring Break and forgot I had your phone with me. I'll tell her you are in Florida, hanging out with your Mom's gay neighbor Candy. I even have her photo here on your phone. Renee was so nice to send it to you."

I coughed. I coughed loudly.

"You don't want her to think you are ignoring her, do you Bella?"

Oh this bitch.

"It would be rude. Look, you concentrate on escaping the fairy and I will have Angela wanting to lick your feet by the time you return. You can leave her on the ground begging in the school parking lot. I feel she deserves that, don't you?"

I coughed again.

"You didn't really think I was going to let her dump you and just get away with it? Finally she is exactly where I want her. I could tell by her face it was killing her to be near you every day. I knew she would crack and I am going to make damn sure she pays for it."

I coughed loudly. Alice patted me on the back.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah. I just have a little congestion." I was going to kill Arial. She did not need to fuck with Angela. Just leave her alone. Leave it alone and let it die.

"You will feel better when you are back in Edward's arms. This whole thing has gotten beyond ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" I agreed, but I had a feeling our reasons were very different.

"I told Edward he could not fight fate. He can be so stubborn."

Fate?

"Uh Alice, do you still see me becoming a vampire?"

"I have thought of just turning you myself. He can be so hard headed." I stood up and walked past her to the back of the jet, only stumbling a bit due to the effects of whatever drug this bitch gave me.

Of course she came back to sit with me.

"It will be fine Bella. It will all work out, I promise. We have nine hours before we land. Why don't you try to sleep a bit more?"

Why? So you can bite me and I wake up in extreme pain? I don't think so…

I felt a sharp pinch in my ass and before I could figure out where it came from, I was out.

The next thing I could make out through the haze in my vision was stumbling down some stairs. I heard Alice explain to someone that I had too much to drink on the flight.

Then I was sitting.

Arial kept screaming in my ear.

"What?!"

"Are you finally awake? That bitch keeps drugging you!"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh, Bella you are talking to yourself now. Please try to hold it together. We don't have much time. I have seen the Volturi refusing to kill Edward but he plans to expose himself to the humans in St. Marcus Square at noon. We have to hurry!"

That sentence woke me up. No human should ever be subjected to Edward Cullen exposing himself.

"Where are we?"

"Italy."

"What are … where did you get this car?"

A yellow Porsche? God, she had such bad taste. A Porsche should always be red or at least black. I could see silver in some instances depending on the personality of the person driving, maybe a James Bond type.

"I arranged for it to be waiting at the airport for us. How are you holding up?"

"What am I wearing? What are you wearing!?"

She was dressed in some hideous white outfit I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Is that what is important now? It is sunny and I need my skin covered. As far as what you are wearing, I took a pair of jeans and a simple tee from your room. Finding a tee shirt that didn't make you look like a complete floozy was not easy Bella. I am sorry for what we did by leaving you but did you have to take it to this extreme?"

"Did you undress me?"

"Yes."

"Did you … touch me…anywhere special?" because I hoped I would have been awake for that. Molesting me while drugged is rape but if I had been awake, I may not have minded. Sure she is a psychotic kidnapping bitch but she was cute, despite what she had on. She kind of reminded me of Ashley Greene if Ashley Greene decided to murder her gorgeous long hair. Angela had gorgeous hair if she would just let it down occasionally. I loved running my fingers through it when she let it down.

"Bella, can you please focus on escape?" Arial's voice cut my thoughts of Angela off. "Dad, Sasha and Dante are already in the city square waiting on you. Ty and Connolly are about to enter the city. When you get the chance run. I will tell you where to go."

I could do that.

"No, I didn't touch you anywhere special Bella. Why do you ask? But now that you mention it, when did you begin wearing thongs?"

When I was 15, bitch.

"Not that I'm complaining. If Edward ever loosens up, I think he would love them on you."

Of course he would. He probably wears them himself to keep that iron rod securely up his ass.

"We will only have minutes to spare when we arrive, Bella. He will be under a large clock tower attached to the castle in the center of the city. I see a festival going on so the square will be crowded. We will have to hurry."

"What if we don't make it in time? Can we turn around and go home?"

"Let's not think of that Bella. Just relax and focus on Edward. The two of you will be together soon."

"Could I call Jasper? To forgive him and everything?"

To curse his name and wish every horrible thing that could possibly happen to a sparkly corpse to happen to him. If he had been around to control this bitch none of this would be happening. Instead he is probably hanging out with his two buds telling them everything he learned.

"No time. He would be very upset if he knew I was coming here."

"What about the others?"

"What others?"

"Uh … Carlisle, Esme. Rosalie, Emmett? Are they going to meet us there?"

"No. There was no time for them to make it."

"We have traveled from Washington to Italy. They didn't have time? They couldn't even try? Have any of them even thought of maybe getting on a plane?"

"You are freaking out again Bella and I do not have time to help you. I need you lucid, so please try to keep it together okay?"

I didn't say a word. I did not need this bitch knocking me out again. We sat in silence for the remainder of the drive. She hit around 120 if my kilometers to miles calculations were correct. Eleanor would smoke this fiberglass toy. A little weird being on the wrong side of the car and road for that matter but that's Europe for you. Wow. I've never been to Europe. As far as kidnapping destinations this isn't bad. The country side was lovely. Maybe if I escape and the Volturi kills Eddie I can check out the Coliseum? That would be so cool. Oh the temples and the catacombs would be awesome too. I mean as long as I was here, Arial could be here in less than 24 hours. Sasha was already here. This could work out.

"If your ex gets turned to dust maybe she will too for trying to save him. If that happens, we are so partying our asses off in Rome."

At times I swear Arial and I shared a brain.

"By the way there have been some developments here. Jake tracked my scent here, which is freaky. Hawk is stressed so he was lifting weights in the garage and I was in my room thinking about Connolly and well, let's just say he may have smelt something rather embarrassing."

Get to the point, Arial.

"Dad said not to tell Jake you had been kidnapped because he didn't want a war started between the wolves and the Cullens until this Victoria situation has been sorted out so I told him you left with Alice to go get Eddie. You should have seen his face. He was so pissed. Hawk had to ask him to leave in his normal polite manner."

Great.

"Charlie is freaking out of course. He hasn't even mentioned his dead friend. I swear you would think he didn't give a damn at all."

Huh. Maybe he was having an affair with the guy's wife. Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Dad having an affair. Sure, the next thing you know they will be out in public together before the guy's body has cooled. What a stupid thought. Concentrate on what's important here.

"Oh and Angela is freaking out. I sent her the pic of Candy and told her that you had taken it with Renee's phone and sent it to me. She is so pissed, wanting to know the girl's last name and Renee's phone number. I told her she had hurt you enough and to leave it alone. Now she is blowing up my phone. Do you know she actually threatened me? Me! Hawk even laughed about it and he is in a horrible mood with you being kidnapped and all. He also isn't happy that you left your little dog whistle with me. Said you were an ignorant brat. His words, not mine. It's just how he shows he loves you. He has called me an ignorant brat so many times, I get warm and fuzzies now when he says it. I love my Hawk."

It must be nice having a pet. I thought of it once but it would only cramp my style. Caring for some other living thing who relied on me for food, water, shelter and love? Not in my wheelhouse.

"Oh and before all this happened Sasha told me quietly, she thinks she might be pregnant. How gross is that? I get that she isn't old but still, I'm 18. Freaky right?"

Sasha pregnant? I would kill Jack.

"Anyway GPS shows you are almost there. Get it together Phoenix, time to make your great escape."

"We are almost there, Bella." Alice told me, bringing me out of my musings and reminding me she was indeed here.

We drove through a very old gate and holy shit.

There were thousands of people here and everyone was wearing a red robe with a hood.

"The street is closed for the celebration!" Alice shouted.

What? You didn't see this coming?

She also didn't see with her gift what I saw with my eyes.

Even covered by a hood I would recognize those eyes anywhere.

Sasha.

She smiled at me and Alice screamed.

I guess the whistle works.

"Jane is nearby. Run Bella! Get to Edward!"

Needing no further encouragement I opened the door and ran. Sasha had disappeared back into the crowd.

"Okay Bells, keep running straight ahead. Connolly has a getaway vehicle ready to the South."

"Which way is South?"

"Straight ahead!"

I started pushing my way through. One guy wouldn't move so I reached around and hit him in his dick. He jumped and I slid past him. People were pressed together like this was some sort of outdoor rave club. I had never seen so much red.

There. A fountain and the crowd looked a bit thinned out on the other side. I ran through the fountain hoping I would be arrested. This place was like Bourbon Street without the drag queens, voodoo priestesses and alcohol. God, Renee took me on the best trips.

"You are off course! Run to the East!"

"East?"

"To your left!"

I turned, got bumped and kept running.

"Your other left, you fucking idiot!"

"I am getting out of this crowd. Tell Connolly my coordinates so he can meet me there. I see a building with some sort of cover. I think if I can take the back exit I can get out of the main square and figure a way around these walls!"

"No! Do not go that way!"

I took a glance around. People were moving towards me from my left. It would be like swimming a river upstream. Doable but slow.

Fuck it, the building it was.

I hit an open space and took off. Before I reached the building, I chanced a look back to see if Alice was chasing me.

Then I hit a brick wall.

No, I hit a person.

"Move it asshole! Get back!"

"Bella?"

I looked up at the person's face and realized I had run right into Edward fucking Cullen.

Fuck my life. This has to be a joke, right?

"They work fast. Carlisle was right, there is a Heaven … what happened to your hair?"

I stepped back quickly into the sun. He had to stay in the shadows, right?

"I can't believe this shit." Arial whispered. "Dad and Sasha are trying to make their way to you. Distract him."

I didn't have the chance. He reached out and pulled me into the shade with him.

"Bella! Are you truly alive? What happened to your eyes?"

I was about to respond and try to pry myself from his cold, dead very strong arms when a second voice fucked that plan up.

"Edward? Aro would like to speak to you again."

"Felix, Demetri. Please tell Aro that I no longer need his services."

"It wasn't a request."

I peered around Edward and saw a big motherfucker. This bitch was four or five inches taller than Hawk. Some skinny little blonde guy was next to him. I briefly wondered if they were lovers. Anything is possible, especially for vampires.

"Fine, I will be along shortly."

"Now. The girl comes as well."

"Me? Why me? I don't even know this guy. I just ran into him looking for a bathroom. Speaking of, do you guys happen to know where one is because I really have to go. Big time emergency, I drank the water."

They would buy that right?

"She is not coming inside." until Edward blew it with his mouth.

"We could take her." the skinny little bitch said. I would love to see him try if he wasn't a vampire. I would own his ass.

Edward growled.

Ever consider attacking without the growling? Maybe not give them a heads up? It's called surprise. Connolly never growls. He just strikes and you find yourself on your ass. I know from experience. Sparring with him sucked.

"Boys we don't really want to fight do we?"

Fuck. Alice caught up. Now I had four sparklers to get away from.

"Master Aro sent me to see what is taking so long."

Make that five.

"Jane." Edward whispered. He didn't growl. This couldn't be good.

"Follow me."

And just like that I was being dragged along by Edward. No growling. no fighting, no whining? Thanks Ed.

I walked into a dark tunnel and saw a few vampires standing against the wall. This must be what they do with eternity. Stand against a wall. How fun.

A female voice ahead. She was sitting at a desk talking on the phone. She looked …

"Is she human?" I whispered to myself, forgetting that everyone can hear everything for a moment.

"Yes. The Volturi employ humans for tasks they cannot complete themselves." Ed explained.

"Does she know what they are?"

"Yes. One day she will be turned or …"

Oh well. That's what you get, you fucking traitor.

"Bella, it looks like you are being led to some sort of large room under the castle. Satellites are having trouble mapping the underground portion but Dad and Connolly are right above it. Dante and Sasha took out the security guards and Ty is wiring one big ass sonic bomb. Stay to the back of the room. The team is blowing holes in the roof and rappelling down. Ty will drop them and you grab a rope and climb out. Once you are all out, Sasha is blowing the rest of the top floor sending it on their fucking heads. It won't kill them but should buy enough time."

Okay…

"Dad said they have done this before, with people, not vampires of course. Don't worry. Okay worry but be ready. They kind of have you on GPS so the initial entry won't fall on you. I can't believe you don't know your left from your right. God, you can be an ignorant brat. I don't mean that as a term of endearment either."

We walked into this big room and I instantly got a chill. Not from the temperature either. There were a lot of vampires here. I counted six plus the three we came in with and three weird guys sitting in thrones. One looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but alive, one was not happy, looking at me like I farted in his face and the other was … creepy. He was smiling and wearing a suit and that made it worse. He looked like a psycho. His skin was paler than the other vampires I had met and his eyes duller but it was his fucked up smile that bothered me the most.

He looked like a cheerful axe murderer.

"Jane, I asked you to bring one back and you have brought three. How wonderful! Oh my … Edward is this the lovely Isabella? Not dead after all! How wonderful for you! She does smell divine."

"You have no idea." I told him.

"Shut up Bella!" Arial told me.

"You don't appear … the same. I recognize your scent from Edward's memories. How you resisted her blood is a true testament to your control, Edward. Carlisle should be proud."

"What is it I can do for you Aro? I would like to take Bella home."

"Yes, I can see that. I had hoped to encourage you once again to reconsider your actions and consider joining us. I can see that will no longer be a problem. Isabella, I understand Edward cannot read your mind. Would you mind terribly if I attempted to see our thoughts?"

I glanced at Edward for an explanation.

"Aro can see every thought you have ever had by touching you."

That can't happen. He will know everything we know.

Before I could come up with a good reason for him not to touch me my hand was in his. Gross, he was cold, colder than Edward and his hand felt like old paper.

"Interesting. Remarkable! I see nothing! I wonder if you are immune to all gifts. Jane, if you would?"

"No!" Edward lunged for the tiny blonde only to hit the ground at her feet.

Eddie was screaming. Alice yelled from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward and Janet. I mean Jane. She was doing this. Wow. I so wanted to be her right now. I would even dress like a blonde Wednesday Adams if that's what it took.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked, really, really wanting to know and hoping I could do it someday if it were a trick live people could pull off.

"Enough Jane." Aro told her and like that Eddie stopped screaming like a pussy. Maybe Jane had an electronic dog whistle?

"Jane has the gift of causing an illusion of extreme pain Bella. I had her use it on myself once because I was curious. It is quite painful I assure you." Aro explained. "Jane, if you would."

Jane stared at me with a cute little evil smirk.

"Come on kid. Let's see what you got." I told her.

No way she sends me to the ground. I had an extremely high tolerance for pain. Ask James.

Nothing happened. Jane was no longer smirking.

"Anytime now. Give me your best." I encouraged her. "C'mon girl, you can do it."

Now she growled. At least I know she will attack in ten to thirty seconds. Vampire growls are like air raid sirens.

Aro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Jane. She confounds us all. This is wonderful!"

"Glad you're impressed Happy. Now can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"There is still the matter of the law being broken, unfortunately."

Edward was on his feet pushing me behind him.

"No."

"You know the law, Edward. No human is allowed to live with knowledge of our kind. Unless you plan to turn her into an immortal?"

Okay Ed, lie your ass off.

Eddie said nothing. This fucking bastard! I get kidnapped to save his ass and he can't even fucking lie?

"Edward? Tell the nice man you plan to turn me into a vampire when we get home. He's waiting to hear it." I prompted.

"I see." Aro whispered. "Felix?"

I looked for Felix but Edward attacked him before I could see him coming.

Edward tried to attack him. Edward was tossed in the air and then the big guy had him by the neck and slammed him to the ground before Ed could even land. Now Felix had his hands on Edward's head. He was about to kill him.

"Back up Bella! We are coming in." Jack said calmly.

Coming in? No, Edward was about to be killed! Give me a few seconds!

"No!" I screamed at Jack. Please let Edward die first.

"Felix stop! Bella, are you willing to die for one of us? A soulless undead creature?" Aro asked.

Willing to die?

"That's not what I said. If it's a choice between him or me you should defintely kill him."

"She will be one of us! I have seen it!"

Oh yeah. I forgot the bitch that got me into this mess was here.

Thank God, one vampire could lie.

"I will do it myself."

Somebody just became a higher priority target than Edward Cullen.

Alice reached out and Aro took her hand.

"Yes… yes, it is certain. Bella will be one of us!"

Uh, I hate to burst your happy bubble but I don't give a damn what the fortune teller says. Unless it happens in the next thirty seconds her visions aren't exactly helpful or accurate.

"Bella, is he going to bite you? We need to act now kid." Jack told me, no longer sounding so calm.

"Relax." I whispered. They couldn't come down here. Alice would see it and if Jack spoke any louder the vampires could probably hear it even through the big ass stone ceiling above us. Plus I doubted I could get to the back in time and really didn't want to be crushed. I knew he was desperate if this is the best plan he had. At least it was a plan though.

"May we leave now? Carlisle will be expecting us." Alice asked.

"Of course, dear Alice. You, Edward and his lovely Isabella may leave. I expect a visit after Isabella has been turned. I am excited about her possibilities. Perhaps she may decide to join us?"

"We will be leaving now, Aro." Edward told him, trying his best to sound tough after just getting his ass handed to him.

"Please remember it is daytime, Edward."

"Of course Aro."

Once again Ed's arm grabbed mine and I was dragged along past the vampires, one of whom, the big guy, winked at me. I winked back at him and grinned, causing him to show a bit of surprise. He had kicked Edward's ass worse than James did. He deserved some recognition. Yeah, he was going to kill me but what vampire hasn't kidnapped me or wanted to kill me lately? It was becoming the status quo so I may as well go with it.

As we were walking out a tour group was being led in by a really hot vampire.

"Uh … what's going on?"

"That is Heidi. She has the ability to draw humans in and follow her."

"I can see why." I would follow her. She had an awesome Euro vibe going on. She seemed like the type to whisper Italian right next to your clit just to drive you crazy.

"So why does she bring humans …" oh wait. Yeah that makes sense.

"They are dinner, Bella."

Great. We sat down next to the desk where Gianna no longer sat. I suppose she hid during dinner time. Unfortunately, I could hear every scream that drifted down the hall.

It made me want to kill these bastards even more than I already did. I think at that moment it hit home for me. I knew these fuckers were a threat to my kind but listening to it…

Finally the screams were over. After a couple hours I suppose the sun went down because Edward grabbed my hand and I jerked back. He looked a bit hurt. Good, fuck him.

"Bella, it will be fine. We will be home soon." Alice tried.

"You kidnapped me you fucking bitch!"

"Bella you were distraught. I knew you would never be able to live with yourself if something happened to Edward."

"Stay the fuck away from me." I told her coldly. "Both of you go back to where you were hiding and stay there. I will handle this Victoria situation myself and then figure out what to do about these vampires. Thanks for that by the way."

"What Victoria situation? You have seen Victoria?" Edward sounded like he cared. Should have taken her out when you had the chance, bitch.

"Is that why the wolf was with you Bella? Are they protecting you from her?"

Why did I open my mouth?

"You … a wolf?!"

"Yes Edward, Jacob Black. Apparently, he and Bella have spent quite a bit of time together since you have been gone."

"Bella?"

"What!?"

"Is this true? You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless. Spending time with a young werewolf is very dangerous!"

"Number one, I didn't promise shit to you. Number two, Victoria would have gutted me a dozen times by now if not for those young werewolves. They saved me from Laurent! Remember him? Gay house boy Jamaican motherfucker?"

"Bella! Language! What happened to your beautiful hair? Your deep, gorgeous chocolate eyes?"

"I needed a change. I've made several since you have been gone. I will make several after I am gone from here. I need to go."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. We will take you home."

"Why Alice? So you can bite me on the plane? I don't think so."

"Bella will not be a vampire Alice. We will return to Forks. I will deal with Victoria and Bella and I can … I can help her. I know this isn't her."

"Excuse me? I'm sitting right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Ty is just outside Bella. Say the word. Your call kid. With us or with them you are getting the fuck out of Italy."

"I'm good. Stay back." I told him, no longer giving a fuck if Eddie or his psycho sister heard me.

"Bella, I swear you will not be harmed. I thought you were dead. Please do not ask me to stay back. I won't hurt you."

"Tell him to go fuck himself." Arial suggested.

That seemed like a golden idea.

"Go fuck yourself, Edward. Get me out of here and leave me the hell alone."

I walked outside into the dark where Alice had apparently had her Porsche parked very closely. Ty was off in the distance, mixed in with the lingering party crowd no doubt focusing his thoughts on pussy. He did have my favorite iPod in his hand. I lifted my hand slightly, calling him off. No reason to show our cards yet.

I didn't speak on the flight home. Despite being drugged for most of the last 24 hours I was exhausted. Alice and Edward were doing that speed talking thing they love to do, arguing from the looks on their pretty faces.

Me? I couldn't help but think about Angela. Why did she decide … what could have happened?

I had to find out. I needed to get to my phone.

What else? Edward would move back to Forks now that he knew about Victoria. They all would. Angela would not be able to keep her thoughts to herself. Arial was not going to finish school at home.

Fuck it. Maybe it was time to lay my cards on the table. No one else would suffer because of Edward Cullen. I didn't give a damn if I had to have a dog whistle app installed on my phone and kept one running continuously.

I drifted off, somehow sleeping despite the fear of nightmares caused by the screams I heard.

Instead I dreamed about Angela. Her beautiful naturally tan legs were so smooth. I could kill Arial for making her so jealous. I know why she did it but still …

I woke when we landed and Edward was sitting next to me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from me?"

"Please stop cursing, Bella."

"You haven't heard anything yet motherfucker."

The damn family was waiting for us at the airport. They could fly from New York to Washington but not to Italy? God, I hated vampires.

Speaking of, there was my former favorite vampire. He met my eyes and I shot the finger at him. He looked away.

Esme tried to hug me and I put my hands to her chest to stop her, copping a feel and disappointed to find out vampire breasts were as hard as the rest of their bodies.

Before I was awake enough to know what was going on, Edward had me in a fucking Volvo. How did it get here so fast? Did they ship the fucker from New York by air or did they actually buy this brat a new one while I was nearly killed in Italy. Glad Carl has his priorities straight.

"Bella, you should know I lied to you when I left. I wanted you to move on so I said those foul words to…"

"Stop! Nobody says foul! If you are going to talk at least talk like you were born in the last two decades!"

I was cranky.

"I apologize. When you were walking off the plane, I couldn't help but notice your shirt raised up a bit in the back and …"

"You were looking at my ass and saw my tattoo peeking out?"

"I was not looking at your … your …"

"Then you are gay. My ass is amazing."

"Bella! What has gotten into you? Wait, who is at your house? Do you …is that Jacob Black's car?"

"No, she is mine." Arial brought Eleanor over. Thank God. I needed to see my baby.

"Bella that is a dangerous car."

"You have no idea." I admitted. Dangerous, sleek and all mine … and Arial's.

Edward parked and Charlie was waiting outside. I ran into his arms. For a while I never thought I would see him again.

"Chief Swan …"

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Chief this was all a misunderstanding …"

"Your sister kidnapped my daughter!"

"I'm sure if you ask Bella you will find that isn't true."

"She kidnapped me Dad! Arrest her ass."

"Bella!"

"Leave Edward. Leave now and never come here again." Charlie was pissed. Thank God my fake cooking probably helped lower his blood pressure in the past year.

Edward looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You heard the man. Leave and never come back. I'm filing charges against your sister."

He gritted his teeth but walked to his car and drove off.

A Jeep and a Chevy Truck pulled up after a few minutes. I was ripped from Charlie's arms by Jack who was actually crying. Hawk did not look pleased. Arial wrapped her arms around me while Jack was still holding me. Sasha joined in.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Jack whispered.

"You couldn't have stopped her. She was determined and nothing was going to stop her."

"I shouldn't have forgotten that I had your …"

"Arial just stop. Its fine, I survived and I have a pretty good layout of that place, at least from what I saw inside. Did you hear those screams, Jack?"

"Yeah, we heard them. We all heard them." Connolly told me. I had never seen him look as angry as he was right now.

"Don't worry, Bella. They are all going down. Every fucking one of them, including Jasper Whitlock. Our deal ended when his fucking wife kidnapped you."

"We still need him, Jack. Think big picture. He wasn't there when she left. He probably would have stopped her."

"Regardless I think it is time Jasper and I had a face to face meeting."

"Look, I really need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted and really, really want my bed."

"No problem." Connolly agreed. "Me and Ty have a lot of paperwork to handle tomorrow. We made your next door neighbor an offer she couldn't refuse on her house. Think of us as your fast response team from now on."

I would be lying if I didn't feel a little bit of relief. I would take all the help I could get at this point.

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem, Charlie."

Jack, Sasha and Arial gave me a last hug and headed home. Arial offered to stay but I had no idea where Edward was and didn't want her thoughts picked up just yet.

I found out where Edward was when I reached my room.

"Bella."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone? You want to add breaking and entering to your family's list of crimes as well?"

"Bella, please let me apologize. I am so sorry. I never wanted to leave you."

"And now I have the Volturi watching me. Thanks Ed."

"Ed?"

"You prefer motherfucker?" I was open to either.

"What has gotten into you? Bella, you are my mate. Being away from each other for so long has hurt both of us but I promise I am not going anywhere."

"Yes you are! You are leaving! I don't want you here and I don't need you here."

"I understand. I did it to well didn't I?"

"I doubt there is anything you can do too well besides fuck up. Now leave. I have Victoria to figure out and now these Italian fuckers wanting me to turn into a vampire and …"

"Bella do not worry about the Volturi. I will hide you. I will take you someplace they can never find us."

Excuse me?

"Excuse him?" Sasha agreed. "This has gotten beyond ridiculous Bella. Time for a meeting with his coven. I know you are tired but this needs to happen now."

"Fine."

"Fine? You will let me hide you?"

"No, we are going to have a meeting with your family. Right now."

"Bella it is three AM. I doubt your father will let you leave."

I walked over and opened my door.

"Hey Dad, me and the gang have something to take care of at the Cullens. Be back by sun up."

"Can I come?" Dad hollered from downstairs.

"No worries. We got this."

I turned back to Edward's astonished face.

"I will see you there."

"I can give you a ride."

"I'll take my car, alone."

I walked out and started Eleanor up. A flash from the corner of my eye gave me just enough warning to know Eddie was going to get into the passenger seat. I hit the button on my toy.

Edward dropped.

Ty was right. This was pretty funny. He was squealing worse than when Janey hit him.

"No one touches my car, Edward. Take the Volvo, pussy!"

Eleanor was in a bitchy mood and wouldn't let me go slower than 95 tonight. It didn't matter, the faster this was done the better. I needed to concentrate on other things.

Like Angela.

My phone was on the seat. I pulled into the Cullen drive and took my time. I knew Eddie would be a while.

I scrolled through the messages.

Please tell her I can't be away from her any longer.

She is with Candy. You fucked up.

I need to talk to her. Just give me her mother's number.

No

You hate me

Yep

Is that her?

Yep Bella just sent me pic from Renee's phone. Hot, isn't she? She is under Bella right now. Could have been u. So sad.

I am begging you please give me number.

Go

To

Hell

Yeah Arial was a bit mad not that I thought she would be any different.

Edward pulled up behind me.

"What was that?" he asked when I exited my baby.

"What was what?"

"That noise? It felt like a knife had been stabbed into my ear!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I heard nothing. We going to do this or not?"

I walked inside not bothering to knock. The collective was waiting for me of course.

"Bella, it is so good to see you again."

"Go to hell Carlisle. Hey there Jasper, old buddy. How ya been?"

"Bella."

"Don't Bella me! Your wife kidnapped me and now Eddie wants to run off with me to keep the Italian fucks from killing me."

"I didn't know!"

"Maybe if you had kept in contact you could have warned us! We had a fucking deal."

"Careful Bella." Jasper warned.

"Fuck you Whitlock!"

"Bella, we voted as a family while Edward was with you. I'm sorry Edward but if you won't live without her then… how did you know Jasper's true last name Bella?"

"Jasper and I are good friends aren't we Jasper? At least I thought we were."

The door was kicked open. I suppose my peeps decided to join the party.

"Oh this just gets better and better."

Jacob fucking Black was in the house.

"What the hell are you doing here, dog?" Edward practically snarled, making me wonder who the dog was.

"Yeah Jake, what are you doing here? We are kind of in the middle of something."

"So that's it Bella? They are back? You run off with the little leech and bring him back? After he hurt you, you just let him back in your life."

Edward was in front of me, pushing me away from Jake.

"Stay away from her. Thank you for protecting her from Victoria but we are back and she no longer needs you or your friends."

"I think I will let Bella tell me that. What about it Bella? You blowing us off for these blood suckers?"

"Stay away from her! I will kill you; treaty be damned!"

Edward and Jacob were inches from each other.

Fuck it. I stepped around Edward and tried to squeeze my way in between them before I was caught in a werewolf vampire battle in a living room that suddenly seemed very small.

"Would you two cut it out? I'm gay, okay!?"

Wow.

A moment ago I couldn't hear myself think. Now you could hear a rose petal drop.

Edward and Jacob were both looking at me. I couldn't actually read their faces. Kinda reminded me of the facial expression I used to wear on a 24/7 basis.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were gay?"

Surprisingly it was Rose who asked.

"Yep."

"But you love Edward. You want to be a vampire and be with him for eternity."

"No I don't and no I didn't. I won't be a vampire. Ever. I would rather be dead than be a damn vampire."

"Bella?"

"Yes Jake?"

"You are… gay?"

"Yep, big time."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yep."

"That isn't true Bella. We are mates. Why would you pretend to be gay? You love me! You don't have to lie to get Jacob to leave you alone."

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about with this mate crap! I'm not mates or anything else with anybody. I'm not lying to Jake. I am gay. I always have been."

"But why would you have been with Edward, Bella?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, I can get into right now. I want you all to leave. I will handle Victoria and I will handle the Volturi."

Edward stepped away. Jake did as well.

"Bella that simply isn't an option anymore. If you aren't turned then the Volturi will consider us in violation of the law." Carly explained.

"That sounds like your fucking problem."

"Oh, this is great." Rose was actually laughing. I have never heard her laugh before.

"So how many women have you been with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"A lot Emmett. However many you have in mind, it's probably more."

"That is so hot. I love your hair by the way."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Bella, this is impossible. The first time I touched you … did you not feel the spark?"

"Yeah Edward. You were wearing a wool turtleneck sweater. It's called static electricity. Maybe you studied it in all those high school science classes you have taken."

"If you are gay why were you involved with Edward to begin with?" Carlisle yelled. He no longer seemed like the cool, compassionate doctor.

"Want to tell him Jasper?"

"Jasper? You knew about this? No!"

I suppose Jasper couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. Eddie just got clued in.

"We are coming in. Get rid of Black. He doesn't need to know about this right now." Jack told me.

"Jake, you need to go home. I will come by tomorrow and explain. Right now isn't the time. I have to deal with Edward. Please leave."

"I am not leaving you with …"

"Do as I fucking say now!" I screamed. It was 4 AM and I was fucking tired. Jake did leave at least. I think he was still a little shocked by my revelation.

I sat down on the couch and started reading a magazine. No one else in the room moved.

"Okay, Dante says Black turned wolf and ran off. We are coming in."

The door was kicked in.

Hello gang. Fuck Arial was here. What the hell Jack? Vampires no problem, teenage boys and she has to stay away.

Arial sat next to me.

"Who are you girl?" Alice asked, flashing in front of us.

"This is Arial, my bestie. Arial meet Alice, the bitch who drugged and kidnapped me."

"A pleasure."

"Alice, back away from her." Jasper whispered, flashing up behind her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Jack Webb, Dr, Cullen. Don't bother running background checks. No one in this room besides Bella and Arial exist officially. I have as many identities as you do. At least in the last ten years. This is my wife Sasha, the lovely young lady on the couch next to my niece is my daughter Arial. The large gentlemen who wants to kill every vampire in this room is Dan Hawk. The tall gentleman behind me is Ty Gavin and the cowboy is Jason Connolly. Don't bother with introductions. We know every one of you and everything about you."

"Is that so? I suppose Bella told you?" Carlisle asked, back to being cool and collected.

"She didn't have to. We have been listening to everything she has said and heard since she entered Forks."

"Ty, Dr. Cullen is thinking of attacking us. Would you show him why that is not a good idea?" Sasha asked.

Ty hit the button I suppose, because every vampire in the room bent over trying to cover their ears. It wouldn't help them.

Jasper was glaring at Jack who winked at him.

The noise stopped I guess because they all relaxed on the ground.

"What was that? You said my family would not be harmed!"

"They're are alive, aren't they?" I mentioned.

"You said you would protect my niece and your crazy fucking wife kidnapped her!" Jack yelled back. It was a fair point.

"You may have your little tricks Webb but you still can't kill us. I would be careful how you speak to me."

"Funny you mention that Whitlock. We had a package waiting for us when we returned from Italy that delayed our arrival." Connolly told him. He then pulled a handgun from his back and fired at Edward. The sound didn't even make me jump. I can't say the same for the other undead bastards in the room.

Edward hit the ground, crystal shards surrounding him. There was a hole in his thigh. A big fucking hole.

"That was just the metal. It hurts doesn't it Eddie. Wait until you feel the ammo Sasha has. A small electrical device that ignites on impact. It doesn't take much to start your insides burning does it?"

Jasper moved for Connolly's gun.

Holy shit. Sasha was in front of him before I could blink. She had the barrel of her handgun pressed against Jasper's forehead.

"You may outrun me but never make the mistake of thinking you are quicker than I am." she told him in a very calm, deadly tone.

"I see I may have underestimated you." Jasper whispered and backed up.

"You have been holding back on me Sasha." I told her, never more turned on in my life. She winked at me. God, she was so hot.

"Who are you people?" Esme asked.

"Majestic 12. We usually investigate aliens but things change. Everyone who matters knows about vampires and we know how to hurt and kill you. At this moment the US defense department is building weapons from a new top secret material, even missiles. Your son Jasper made a deal with us. We don't go after you and he kept Bella's secret. I considered that deal null and void when his wife kidnapped my niece but I am willing to stick to it under a few conditions."

"What conditions?" Carl asked, still calm. It didn't matter. I saw what he was. We all did with his little outburst.

"You are going to stick around and help catch and kill this red headed bitch."

"No problem." Alice said, glaring at me.

"Wrong red headed bitch, pixie." I told her quickly.

"You are also going to help us solve this Volturi problem and then you are going to leave. I don't give a damn where you go, just leave and never bother Bella again. You do this and you will be considered safe from any hunting parties that may take place. Whether you kill us all or not someone else will replace us. You can't hide forever. You won't be able to hide at all. You really want to be on our good side. Do we have a deal?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Or does Ty knock your asses down and I start killing each of you execution style?"

Connolly had a valid question. I hope the answer was yes.

"Of course we will work with you. I would do anything to ensure my family's safety."

"Glad to hear it, Dr. Cullen."

"How do you plan to solve the Volturi problem?" Carly asked.

"We plan to kill them all." Jack told him.

"It's kind of what we do." Hawk agreed. "We destroy."

"Destroy what?" Rose asked.

"Anything we want to."

Ty walked up to Eddie on the ground and patted his cheek.

"It's a whole new world now ain't it bitch? Think of it like a lunar phase. This is a new moon and it's gonna be dark as fuck. Now you behave yourself. I hear about you snffin my girl's panties anymore and you gonna get a visit from Uncle Ty. I'm bettin your doctor daddy can put those shards back on your leg. I promise you when I fire, he ain't gonna be able to fix it. Later playa."

We all walked out. I was nearly last, except for Sasha who wouldn't take her eyes off the Cullens.

"It was nice to meet you Bella!" Rose of all undead creatures said.

"You had your chance, Rose. I'm over it."

We walked to our vehicles but before I could get into Eleanor, Hawk's big hand was on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

I was worried about you kid. I got you a little something."

He handed me a small black box with a switch.

"What is this?"

"Just flip the switch."

Why not? I flipped the switch down and damn near pissed my pants.

Edward Cullen's Volvo was twenty feet in the air on fire.

I started laughing. Arial was laughing.

I fell on my knees I was laughing so hard. I had tears in my eyes.

"Let's go home Bella." Arial told me wiping her eyes.

It was sun up when we arrived at Dad's. He was of course waiting for us. Connolly handed him a gun and Charlie understood immediately, judging by how his eyes lit up.

We all sat on the front porch filling in Charlie on what had gone down. He was so upset he missed it but still had a good laugh.

Then she arrived in her little Honda.

"Angela?"

"Hey. I thought I would try to catch your Dad before work to see if I could get your mother's number. You're back."

"I'm back." No use denying it.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"No."

That caught her by surprise. It caught me by surprise as well.

"Please?"

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of my family."

"Fine." she sighed and was silent for a moment. It had to have been awkward. Maybe I should take her inside.

I looked at Ty.

"Fuck no, I ain't leavin. This shit ought to be good."

Angela's shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you before. I should have and I was a coward. I know I hurt you. You took a chance on me and I never really took one on you."

"You haven't told me anything I don't know."

"You are going to have to do better than that kid." Hawk agreed.

"Last night I told my dad I was gay and in love with you."

Holy shit.

"That's pretty fucking good." Connolly admitted.

"I knew this was gonna be some good shit."

"Shut up Ty! Why did you do that Angela?"

"Because I would rather graduate high school being honest about who I am and with the one I love than live a lie any longer."

"What … what did he say?"

"He told me to pack my bags and get out. I'm supposed to drop my car off today. I stayed with Jessica last night. I didn't tell her what happened. I wasn't sure if you would want me to or not. So I was wondering if you knew of any place I could crash for a couple months?"

"Holy shit." Dad whispered.

"Yep." I whispered back.

"You can stay with us." Sasha told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Angela and Arial said at the same time.

"It will be fine. I have gotten Arial out of enough trouble lately that I'm sure she can return the favor by being a gracious hostess. Besides we have two bedrooms that just opened up. We will be glad to have you."

"Thanks." Angela told her, but never took her eyes off me.

I walked up to her slowly and gently kissed her. It felt so good. We were in the open and I didn't give a damn who saw us.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jack?"

"If she is going to be around, she is going to need a new iPod. Let's get her settled and you get some sleep. Then we are going to have to go over a lot of paperwork with Angela and explain a lot of things. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt like I would cry.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

My life had taken such a surreal turn over the last 24 hours I still couldn't begin to comprehend it. So I stayed in bed. I slept until 3 PM, not wanting to deal with life.

A part of me was ecstatic. Angela had come out to her father and chose me. When she told me I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

A part of me was upset about Sasha offering Angela a place to stay. I had a bed big enough for the two of us. Why did Sasha have to be a pussy blocker? Plus she was pregnant? Probably? On purpose? We are in the middle of an op. Who the hell does that to a body like Sasha's? Fucking Dodo.

Jack was going to tell Angela everything. A part of me was very happy. I would have no secrets from her. Another part wondered what the reaction from the Cullen's would be when they learned another person knew their dirty, sparkly secret? I mean she could push a button but Ang wasn't exactly survival material. She refused to let me show her my guns, because she was scared of them. She wouldn't even look at the works of art.

Still she had shown strength I never knew she had. Lying in bed, it was a little hard to come to grips with. I believed she hadn't really loved me because she wasn't willing to take a risk. Now she had taken the ultimate risk for me and of course paid the price. I almost felt guilt over it. I mean I had infiltrated two groups of very secretive monsters and been entrusted with every secret they had and gladly betrayed them. Not a problem, no guilt, no remorse, I mean I'm a spy, that's what I do. Now though, now I was pretty sure I felt guilt.

It was up to me to make her happy. Before when we were sneaking around it was fun and games. She had her family and I fought for my time with her. Now she was mine, completely mine and I would be lying if I said that didn't freak me out a bit.

The Cullens were back. That sucked major balls.

At least I wouldn't be expected to cozy up to any dead bodies this time or be groped by Eddie. If he tried to put his cold dead arm around me, I would shoot him in the nuts. Two things I knew Edward Cullen could not outrun were Eleanor and a bullet.

At some point I suppose I would have to visit La Push and explain my outing to Jake and the rest of the dog pound. That would most likely end with the outing of all of our secrets but I would let Jack handle that. He wants to be commanding officer he can worry about how to handle shit like that.

I had to get out of this bed. It was obvious what was highest priority here between vampires, werewolves and my maybe girlfriend. I had to see Angela. We needed to figure out what we would be. I wouldn't let her hurt me again.

I also needed to find out if she was really ready for what was to come, the school finding out, the rumors about us that would spread like wildfire through this soggy town.

So throwing on a pair of skin tight black leather pants and a short Harley Davidson sleeveless grey tee I walked out to Eleanor and prepared myself to take care of the highest priority on my list.

And he was waiting for me outside.

Reverend fucking Weber. I would have rather seen Edward at this point. I had only seen him around town and on the very few times I had visited Angela's house but never spoken to him.

He didn't look happy.

"I think you and I need to have a talk Isabella Swan."

"Weber, what brings you to my humble home?"

"My daughter is under the mistaken belief that she is a lesbian and in love with you. What have you done to her!?"

Stay calm Bella. Just relax and do not murder the man.

Yet.

"Why don't you come inside? I am sure you don't want my neighbors seeing or hearing this."

He followed me without a word and once I closed the door, I knew he was mine. There were no witnesses.

"Your daughter is gay and she is in love with me. The gay part I had nothing to do with. I suppose it is genetic. The being in love with me part? I loved her back. It tends to grow between two people."

"My daughter is not gay!"

"I would have to disagree with you based on experience. Of course you will just have to take my word for it."

"Does your father know what a sinful harlot you are?"

"Does he know? He takes pride in it. What are you doing here Weber? You have heard about me, probably started a lot of rumors about me. You know what I did to your nephew. You have to know you can't threaten me. What is the point of this?"

"You are going to convince my daughter to repent and come back home and ask for forgiveness from God and her family."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I believe I have a bit more influence in this community than your father. Do you want to be responsible for your father losing his job?"

Okay now he made a fatal mistake. He threatened Dad.

"I know that won't happen."

"You do? You think I am bluffing?"

"I think you are going to be hurt and wake up in a hospital under arrest for attempted rape."

Let him chew on that for a bit.

"I… I don't understand."

"You see Weber, in small towns like this a local preacher man like yourself, probably does have quite a bit of influence. You probably could give my father trouble and I can't take the chance of that happening. I need you to listen to me carefully because this is important. When you are rotting in a prison cell you are going to want to know exactly how I did it.

The first thing I am going to do is beat the hell out of you. I'm not going to hit your face though; I'm going to scratch it. I'm going to use my knee to knock your tiny testicles into your stomach. I'm going to snap your wrist and then I am going to put you to sleep. Once you are out, I am going to rip my shirt open. I will pop the button on these tight leather pants I have. I am going to take your hand, with those perfect manicured fingertips and I will use it to scratch my chest, my belt line and my face. My DNA is going to be under every one of your fingernails. I'm going to drop your pants to your knees and then I am going to call 911. I am betting every one of my neighbors saw you come inside with me. After I call 911, I am going to jump on the coffee table, cracking it. I am going to hit myself in the mouth, splitting my lip. I will bang my head against the wall. When Daddy gets here with his deputies, they are going to see me scratched by your fingernails, beaten and bleeding, my shirt torn and the button of my jeans ripped off and you on the floor with your pants around your ankles. I will explain that you found out that Angela and I were having an affair and you decided to show me what a real man can do. You tried to rape me and I managed to knock you out by kicking you while I was on the floor and you were standing over me with your pants around your ankles. You will wake up in a hospital with a headache, handcuffed to a bed and my DNA under your fingernails. You want to talk about rumors? How is a local preacher accused of rape because he is a homophobe going to sound for your career? I am going to make this good Weber. Innocent girl assaulted by perverted preacher? This shit is going to make CNN. I will probably get a book deal out of this."

I saw it in his eyes. He could see the whole thing playing out. He also knew I wasn't bluffing.

Weber started to back towards the door.

"Don't bother. You know you aren't faster than I am."

"You are evil." he whispered.

"I'm not the one who kicked my daughter out of my house because she didn't fit my notion of right and wrong and heaven and hell and then tried to use my position as a spiritual leader to threaten a man's career because of his daughter's sexual preferences. A much better man than you. He has never attended a church service but he loves unconditionally and has dedicated his life to helping others. From what I understand of Christianity he seems to fit the bill. You are the fucking bigot. The only reason you are alive is because you are Angela's father but if you think you will threaten my father, prison is the best you can hope for. I can make you disappear. A lot of people disappear in this area. Lot of forest, lot of trails and a lot of animals. Some bodies are never found. Am I evil? I prefer to think of myself as assertive and proactive but you can call me evil if it makes you feel better. I don't really give a damn what a pile of hypocritical shit like you thinks. When Angela wants to see her mother and brothers, I will be with her. If you cause any problems, for Charlie, for her, for anyone, by rumors or threats, always remember I can reach you at any time. I can take you at any time. I hear everything. You might be sleeping, dreaming of Heaven and wake up in Hell. I don't fuck around Weber. I can and will kill you and I will get away with it. Do you understand?"

"What are you?"

"I'm your daughter's girlfriend. I am also the one person in this world you do not want to fuck with. Yes or no? Do we have an understanding or do you spend the next thirty years in prison being a cell block whore?"

"Yes, we have an understanding."

"Good. Show yourself out. When Angela is ready, she will come by to see her mother and brothers and I will be with her. Do not bother her. Do not so much look at her wrong. She is staying with my relatives. You really don't want to visit them and you really don't want them to visit you."

I patted him on the cheek, walked to the door and motioned for him to leave.

"Why have you done this to me my Lord?" the good Rev asked.

"Because fuck you, that's why. Get the hell out of my house."

What can I say? God answers in mysterious ways but I'm blunter.

The drive to Jack's was not without its drama. A black Mercedes was waiting for me a few blocks from my house. I suppose I could have out ran him but really didn't feel I should have to. Not yet. Instead I pulled over and stopped, forcing the car to either stop behind me, continue on or just pull up beside me and say hi.

The car opted for number 3.

He pulled up to my left and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Eddie! I wasn't sure which one of you was stalking me today. Why aren't you in your Volvo? Oh right…"

"Good morning Bella. I think we need to talk. In fact I insist."

"You insist?"

"I insist."

"Well since you insist by all means let's talk."

I hit the dog whistle and he writhed around in the driver's seat in pain, trying to pull his ears off. His screams were starting to attract attention so I turned my music up.

Deciding to have mercy I stopped the whistle and aimed my shiny Sig with its brand new marble piercing bullets at his forehead. It would be a shame to waste such great hair on top of his skull but sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.

"How did you enjoy our talk Ed?"

Eddie growled at me.

"You really think you are fast enough to shoot me?"

"In the open? No, I would simply hit my little training toy and while you are rolling around on the ground, I would split open your skull. Janet doesn't have shit on me."

"Who?"

"Janet? The gothic teeny bopper who made you roll around land cry like a little bitch in the castle?"

"Jane?"

"Whatever. You know who I am talking about. Eddie if you think you are going to follow me around and harass me you are going to be sorely disappointed. I love pussy but you're not the type I'm looking for."

'Bella, I don't understand what is going on. Can we please talk?"

"I think everything was made clear this morning. Your family is safe as long as you do what we tell you. You don't and its hunting season. What is hard to understand?"

"I want to know what happened to you! This is not you! The Bella I left is not you. There is no way you could have acted like you did when you were around me! You were the perfect lady! Who are you? What have you done…"

"Eddie you know it's me. Sure someone could make me look like your beloved Isabella but you know what my heroin laced blood smells like right? You can't read my mind, that can't be copied. The fact is I am that good of an actress and I did play you. You made it so easy. I was sent to do a job, find out what you were, and you made it so fucking easy I almost feel guilty about the pay I received until I earned it in Phoenix."

"I know a part of you loved me, Bella."

"I'm a lesbian. Have been for a long time. You want the truth? The only hard part of this whole operation outside of the James situation was spending time with you. If you really want a girlfriend one day, I have a few suggestions. Number one take a girl someplace fun instead of sitting in a fucking field on top of a mountain all the damn time or playing elevator music in your house. Don't sneak into her room without her permission and watch her sleep. If you simply cannot help yourself from watching her sleep then don't look at her panties."

For a guy with only slightly more facial expressions than I used to have he was not good at hiding being caught.

"Yeah, I knew about it. Stop the tortured monster crap all the time. It isn't attractive. I can go on and on but I'm charging you for more advice."

"I don't believe you Bella. I love you, no matter what you have become."

"I haven't become anything! I became what I had to be to attract you! You got played. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. It's my job, no hard feelings, business is business and all that. You talk all the time about what monsters you vampires are. I did what I had to do to protect my kind from yours. Deal with it."

Ed was silent for a moment, just staring at me with tortured eyes.

"I know you feel something for me. Emotions like that cannot be faked. Not what we had."

"I thought Jasper was the emotional expert. Have you asked him?"

"I am not speaking to him right now." Eddie hissed. "Even Alice won't speak to him."

"Then I did him a favor. I have places to be Ed. I think we have said all we need to say to each other."

"What do you think would happen if the student body were to find out you are gay Bella?"

Excuse me?

"Is that a threat Eddie?"

"It was just a question."

"Are you planning on coming back to school?"

"Of course. How else can I protect you? Your uncle wants our assistance with the Victoria situation correct?"

"Yeah with her, not protecting me. As far as the student body, I think when you return to school you will find things have changed. The school is kinda like the vampire world and Arial and I are the Volturi. I will be telling everyone. Then I am having the biggest coming out party in history. You aren't invited. Later Eddie."

"I'm not done with you Bella."

A hole was punched through Eddie's front windshield. I never heard a thing.

"Did I get his ear?" Ty asked.

Edward was touching his ear. A tip seemed to be missing.

"Ty says we are done Edward. You should think about the fact that he was aiming for the tip of your ear and he is far enough away that you can't read his thoughts. Take care of yourself."

I rolled up my window and left Eddie parked on the road, pondering how to put tiny crystal shards back onto his ear. I had dealt with two assholes today already and I was at my limit.

"Nice job threatening the preacher man. I could have taken his ear tip off too."

"I appreciate the offer Ty but I don't want him harmed until it is absolutely necessary. If it is necessary, I want him gone for good with no way it can be tied to us."

I pulled up to Jack's five minutes later. Arial was waiting for me outside.

"What's up?"

"I listened to your conversation with the preacher. Not bad. I expected you to just kick his ass."

"I am getting wiser in my old age." I admitted. My manipulation skills were growing and I was proud of that.

"Edward will have to be taken care of quickly and decisively on Monday." Arial pointed out like I hadn't already thought of this.

"We will but right now it is Spring break. I missed the first weekend but we are going to have some fun and not worry about vampires or werewolves or anything else for a while. Let your Dad do what he gets paid to do."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, perking up.

"I'm thinking me, you and Sasha head to Florida tomorrow. I think it's time to introduce my girlfriend to my mother."

"She is your girlfriend? You are just taking her back?"

"Yeah I am."

"Bella …"

"Arial, she got kicked out of her house for me. She loves me. I love her. What do you want me to do?"

Arial shook her head and looked at the ground. I knew I had her when she looked back at me.

"Fine. I give her credit, she showed some balls, but if she hurts you one more time Bella, I will kill her. At the very least I will hurt her very badly."

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will."

I shivered a bit. I knew Arial would.

"Let me talk to her. Where is she?"

"Dad has been explaining things to her. They have been at it for over four hours. I have walked in and out. She mostly just sits there with a shocked look on her face."

"I can imagine. I probably need to be there." I moved inside only to see her walking out of Jack's little office where he listened to my life. I wondered, briefly panicking, if Angela heard my conversation with her father.

Jack and Sasha walked out behind her, and with a nod they were both gone. Okay, how would she react to this? She could run away screaming or she could be understanding. Maybe a little freaked out but calm. Hopefully she wasn't catatonic.

She took her glasses off and wiped her eyes and said one word.

"Phoenix."

"Yeah, it's more of a code name really. You can still call me Bella." I told her with my best nonchalant grin.

"No, in Phoenix. You were beaten, tortured, you could have been killed, you had that …venom … running through your veins. You almost died."

Oh yeah. I do my best to block that memory out.

"Why did you do that?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" Not one of my better. Hawk has even started a scrap book he calls Bella's bigger fuck ups. That one is still on the first page but not knowing my left from my right in Italy may replace it soon.

"I could have lost you before I ever had you. Then I let you go. Now you have these things hunting you?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"You have to hide." she told me.

"Never have, never will. Not again. You on the other hand have to seriously consider what you could potentially get into if you become involved with me. You will have to be with me or guarded by someone at all times. You can be as much of a target for Victoria as Arial or my Dad. The Cullens are back as I am sure Jack told you. I spoke to Edward a few minutes ago and he has informed me that he and Alice will be finishing the school year at Forks High. If you want me then you won't hide either. We are going to be in the open. Edward is obsessed with me and he will not like you being near me. They may have to work for us if they want to stay in one piece but they are not going to be happy about it. Everyone will know you are gay. I won't hide anymore. I've been through too much and I want you but I want all of you. I won't be your dirty secret anymore. I was good with that before but I deserve more. Maybe I don't deserve it but I want it and I will find it."

"I'm good. I want everyone to know." she sounded sure of herself.

"You sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

I walked up and kissed her. I couldn't think of any reasons to stay away from her anymore. If something happened to her I would probably never forgive myself but at least she knew what she was getting into.

My gentle kiss turned into more at her insistence. I was a bit surprised when her hand stroked my ass but I wasn't complaining. I lifted her shirt and …

"Not to be insensitive but shouldn't you two find a room? Preferably not mine?"

Arial.

"Sorry." Angela whispered.

"I'm not." I told Arial, giving my best imitation of a vampire growl.

"Look are you two coming out in public?"

I checked Angela's face and saw she was smiling.

"Fine. We need to get ahead of the publicity. I am calling the minions. Meeting at your house?"

"Sounds good."

An hour later Angela and I sat side by side on the love seat in my living room. Gathered around were Arial of course, along with Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Eric, Mike and Tyler.

"Thank you all for coming."

"No problem Bella. We were actually a little surprised. We all figured you and Arial would be off in some exotic location like Cancun or the Bahamas or maybe Daytona Beach." Mike said.

Nope, just a day in Italy. Time to get to the point.

"Monday there are going to be some changes. I want us all to get ahead of them. First of all I want you all to know I'm gay. I have always been gay. Everyone in Phoenix knew and it is time everyone here knew."

Silence.

"But you and Edward…" Jessica started.

"He was pretty. I had a major concussion before I arrived her, sort of let myself go. I thought I would give a guy a try and he was as close to a woman as I could find here. As I have said before, when he dropped his pants and I saw his tiny penis I realized it just wouldn't work."

"That makes sense. I knew there was a reason you wouldn't go out with me." Tyler commented. I managed not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I had my suspicions too. I never could understand why you kept looking at my tits in the locker room."

"You have great tits Jessica." I admitted. I could feel Angela tense. Should probably cut that topic off.

"So you and Arial are coming out?" Lauren asked.

"Wait what?" Arial asked.

"Oh come on. You two are so gay for each other. We figured you two might be bi and that was why you had your fling with Cullen but the way you are around each other … it's kind of obvious." Lauren said with an approving smile.

"I am not gay. Bella and I are cousins and best friends. That's it." Arial told them.

"So why wouldn't you go out with me?" Mike asked.

"You are not my type." Arial told him coolly.

"What about the way you two seem to revolve around each other? It's like you are two sides of the same coin. You both seem pretty intimate with each other." Jessica said.

"This is so hot." Eric observed. "I imagined you and Arial getting it on a lot but it actually happens. This is so great. Are you two going to kiss at school or like grope each other?"

"I am straight!" Arial practically screamed. "Bella is family! That's just ewww. I mean if I was gay, I would totally do her if she wasn't family but as it is, I am not gay."

"I get that you two are family but come on, you do have sort of a codependent relationship." Tyler fairly commented.

"Arial is my heterosexual life mate. I do however have a girlfriend. We have kept it a secret until now but we won't any longer."

"Who is your girlfriend?" Eric asked, looking directly at Lauren. Good Lord that boy has an active imagination.

"I am." Angela said loudly.

Silence once again descended in the room.

"Angela?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben."

"Does your Dad know?" Ben looked a little ashen.

"Yes, I told him last night and he kicked me out. I'm staying with Arial."

"You left me for a girl? I mean right after Cullen left, you … and then you and Bella were studying together all the time and … you broke up with me for another woman?"

"Get over it Ben. She is gay. It's not like you were trying to hit it. Don't let your silly male ego get you hurt." I told him.

"Of course. It's just kind of sudden. This is going to shock the school. Not Bella so much because no one is surprised by anything you do but Ang? I mean this is …"

"I understand, Ben. This isn't the best way to find out but it would have been exposed eventually anyway. We prefer to do it on our own terms." Ang explained.

"Anyone have any problems with this?" I asked.

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"Good, now we have work to do. Jessica you are going to make as many phone calls as possible. I want you to be personally involved in this and not rely on word of mouth. I do not want the story deviated from, any more than what will happen naturally. Angela and I have been secretly seeing each other for most of the school year. I kept my sexuality a secret so Angela wouldn't be discovered, but Angela came out to her father. The compassionate Christian pastor kicked his daughter out of his house in the middle of the night. He is a bigot, but she chose to be with the one she loved rather than live a lie. Everyone got that?"

"Is that why you stayed with me and cried the entire time?" Jess asked. She cried the entire time? "And you were blowing up Arial's phone?"

"Yes." Ang said quietly, not looking at me.

"This is so hot." Eric whispered.

"Eric if you say that again I am going to hurt you." my heterosexual life mate told him.

"Listen up people, Jessica isn't the only one who has a job. Lauren you are going to contact the cheerleaders, anyone who has any bit of popularity and tell them the romantic story. Mike and Tyler, you have the jocks. Eric and Ben, the geeks and goths are your job. Ben if you want to stay out of this and have time to come to grips, I understand. Eric can handle the geeks on his own. By Monday I want everyone to know and I want it clear that if anyone has a problem with it, they can speak to me themselves. If I hear of anyone saying anything negative, they can expect a visit from me to address it personally."

"No problem Bella." Jess said quickly. She was such a good minion.

"Consider it done. Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Yes, the Cullen's, at least Alice and Edward have decided to finish the school year at our lovely institution."

That caused quite a storm of anger. Who knew my minions hated the freaks this much?

"Quiet! I want this spread as well. Edward is to be called Tiny by ever girl in school. I want their lockers fucked with, air let out of tires, and one other little thing that you all do not know. Alice and Edward are on a special wholistic diet because they have some strange disease. They pretend to eat at school because they don't want to seem different."

"The Cullen's are freaks. What difference does it make?"

"Lauren? I'm talking."

"Sorry Bella."

"Every day there will be a rotation of people sitting with them. Everyone can pick a day, no less than three people. We are going to make them eat. Sit there and make sure they clear their fucking plates. I don't give a damn if it is the jocks, geeks, a few goths, whoever. This has to be done. I want them eating every day or not in the cafeteria. Basically we are going to make the remainder of this school year hell on the Cullens. Everybody got this?"

"Bella could you stop saying geeks?" Eric asked quietly.

"No. When Best Buy opened up a technical support business called Geek Squad that term became socially acceptable. Blame Best Buy if you have a problem with it. Now does everyone understand the plan?"

Nods around the room.

"Ben?"

"I just want Angela happy. If this makes her happy then I am glad."

"Good man. You have all been good friends to me since I have been here. Okay maybe not at first, but I believe we have all become quite close. I want to thank you for this. We have had some good times and we have a couple more months to have even more great times. I want you to know you all mean the world to me."

I am such a good liar. Still the minions needed positive reinforcement often to ensure their compliance. This must be what running assets is like for CIA agents.

"You are so cool Bella." Mike whispered.

"Thanks Mike. You are … a good friend. Okay we have a lot of work to do so let's get it done. I will be available by phone if anyone encounters any problems. Please, please stress that if I hear one homophobic comment from anyone there will be consequences. I don't want anyone permanently hurt this close to graduation but examples may have to be made, alright?"

A chorus of agreements. I kissed Angela who was actually smiling. Eric started to whisper how hot it was before Arial slapped him in the head.

It was 6 PM and I had accomplished quite a bit today. I would need to take a few shots and relax in the hot tub tonight to go back to sleep at a decent time.

By the time we had arrived back at Uncle's Jacks. The entire gang as there including Dad, and we ate grilled chicken and baked potatoes that Jack had cooked.

"You aren't going to Florida tomorrow." Jack told me.

"And why not?"

'Because Sasha and Dan are going to Seattle tomorrow. Angela, I believe you said you wanted to go?"

"Yes."

"Speak up girl. Shy don't work in this family." Connolly told her.

"Yes." Angela said louder with a grin.

"We are going to Seattle tomorrow?" I asked, not remembering Arial or Angela mentioning this.

"No, Angela asked me for help with something and I am taking her to Seattle with Hawk as backup."

"You're my backup." Dan said quickly. Sasha brushed him off as she always did when these guys said something stupid.

"Why are you going to Seattle Ang?"

"It's a surprise." she said, quiet once again, so I didn't push.

"Besides you have work to do in the morning. The five of you can fly out Wednesday and spend the rest of the week there. Hawk and Sasha are both going with you." Jack explained. Without knowing if Vicky would follow it probably would be a good idea to have as much backup as possible.

"I'm going to Florida too?" Ang asked.

"Of course. I thought you would like to meet my mother."

"That should go great. I can' imagine you getting into any trouble there." Dad grumbled. I ignored him.

"You think she won't like me?" Ang asked Charlie, very quickly.

"She might like you too much. Considering she had sex with Bella's last "friend" I would just say to be careful."

"Dad! How did you even find out about that?"

"I told him." Ty explained.

"Who told you?"

"Jack."

"Jack?"

"What? Besides it's late and Jake hasn't tried to contact you. You said you would be by later today to explain everything, you being gay and all. You should probably call him and tell him you will be by in the morning. Arial you can go if you want to."

"I think I'm going to Seattle." Arial said with a grin. I didn't like that grin.

"Fine, I'll go myself."

"You said she was done! She came out, there is no reason for her to be around him anymore!" Angela nearly yelled, forgetting her inside voice.

"Christ girl you ain't got to be jealous. Trust me, puppy ain't got a chance." Ty chuckled.

"That's not it! They are monsters! One attacked her already!"

"I'll be fine Ang. What do you want me to tell them Jack?"

"I haven't thought about it much with everything else going on. I guess play it by ear. I will be close. Tell them everything if you want."

"Thanks for the direction Dodo. Great fucking plan, play it by ear." This is why Sasha usually handles his thinking.

"Do what you need to do. If they look like they aren't taking it well, start shooting. Like I said, I will be near and Dante will be close as well. You got this."

I called Jake who was uncharacteristically quiet and said he would be waiting for me. He also asked me to come to Sam's house. I didn't like it, but I had my dog whistle and Eleanor if I needed to make a quick getaway.

I kissed Angela goodnight and she begged me to be careful. Careful? I couldn't remember the last time I was careful. I lied of course and told her I would.

After getting drunk the with Charlie at home, I managed to get to sleep at a decent time. Charlie didn't approve of underage drinking but I convinced him of the need for it considering recent events and he agreed since he knew I would be doing it with or without him regardless. Connolly told me he would be watching my window all night so I could sleep a bit easier too.

At eight AM I found myself at Sam's front door. Emily answered and quite frankly she looked scared to death.

I could have whispered that she would be okay but a very mean spirited part of me enjoyed her discomfort. It was wrong and I realized this wasn't her fault but I had offered her help several times and she refused. Fuck it. I wouldn't out her but she could sweat for a bit.

"They are inside." she told me as a way of greeting.

They?

Walking into the living room, I saw Jake was present. Of course he wasn't alone. Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, a very young boy and … one of the hottest bitches I had ever laid eyes on.

"Bella." Jake greeted tersely.

"Hey Jake. I see you didn't want to have a private conversation?"

"I think you have some explaining to do."

"I really don't. I'm here as a courtesy. If any of you think of giving me shit, I walk."

"We will see about that little girl. Nice leather jacket for such a warm day. You think you can draw before one of us stops you?" Paul asked.

"I guess we will find out Paul. Maybe I should leave now?"

"You aren't' going anywhere! It's your fault these leeches are back and the redhead wants you! This is all your fault!" the hot chick practically screamed. She had a real Rosalie Hale vibe going on that I found myself liking. Too bad for her I was taken. Jake sniffed the air.

"Holy shit you are gay." he whispered.

Oops. That's embarrassing. What can I say? Bitchy women turn me on.

"Do I know you lady?"

"No, I'm Leah Clearwater. My father is dead because of you!"

"Because of me? I would remember killing him I think."

"I phased because this damn redheaded bitch is after you! He had a heart attack when he saw me. My brother and I phased at the same time! Because of you!"

She stepped up.

Okay.

"Back off bitch. Those fucking leeches were here before I arrived and they left because of me. Sorry about your father. Wait are you Leah … the one who was engaged to Sam before he dumped you for Emily?"

Oh great. No wonder she stayed in a constant state of pissed off. If she was a wolf, she had to do whatever her ex said? I would have just killed him by now.

"Can we all calm down? Bella why don't you have a seat?" Sam suggested.

"No, I think I will stand. I'm not exactly feeling a familial groove going on right now."

"Why did you go after Edward Cullen? Why did you tell him you are gay? Why didn't you tell me you were gay? Why were you going out with him in the first place?" Jake asked. He did not sound happy.

"Uh, experimental phase?" I tried.

"Try again."

"Maybe we should leave her alone Sam." Emily suggested. "Her secrets are her own. I'm betting he put some sort of vampire spell on her, right Bella?"

"Bullshit. What is your game Swan? If you weren't fucking the leech then why were you pretending to? Why did you go after him? Why did you bring him back just to blow him off?" Paul asked. I was really sick of his voice.

"I didn't go after him, I was taken. I tried to escape and ran into him accidentally."

"Bull…"

Before the word shit exited Paul's mouth, I had drawn my Sig and walked up, pressing the barrel to his forehead.

"I guess that answers the question of whether you are fast enough to take my gun Paul. Now if you say another word, I am going to carve your head into a fucking canoe. We got each other?"

I suppose he recognized the conviction in my words because he just pissed his denim shorts.

"I don't owe any of you answers. Jake went out of his way to tell me what he was. Paul threatened my sister and couldn't take getting the shit beat out of him so he turned into a big dog in front of me. You offered to protect me. I never asked you too. You don't want to then don't. I don't give a fuck; I can protect myself. But if you think I am walking into a pack meeting to be intimidated by you assholes, you have another thing coming. Leah? Sorry about your Dad. You blame me for his death one more time and I will make sure you see him soon. We all understand each other?"

Silence.

No, I felt one of them moving behind me.

He rushed me.

I would kill LaHote and try to turn in time.

I knew I didn't have time.

Until the sound of a gunshot deafened me. I briefly wondered if I had pulled the trigger without thinking but Paul's very scared face was still looking at me.

"Anyone else want to try to rush Bella?"

I recognized that voice. He didn't talk much but it was unmistakable, in its deep timber tone and absolute calmness.

Dante.

I backed up from LaHote never dropping my gun.

Dante was beside me.

"I think it is time you all had a seat. We hoped Bella could try to explain the situation and you would all remain calm. Apparently, many of you are still dealing with temper issues so I will be killing anyone who moves and try to explain to whoever is left alive what is going on."

No one said a word. I glanced down and saw Dante had an M16 in his arms.

"We … aren't you the guy working on his doctoral thesis on Native American studies?" Sam asked.

"That is what you I have told you Uley. I would recommend you all file out calmly and walk to the tribal hall. A man named Jack Webb is waiting for you. Your elders have already been summoned. If any of you attempt to phase as you call it and run, I will kill the rest of you. There is a sniper outside. Don't bother looking, your eyesight isn't that good."

"You shot me!"

I checked the floor and saw Jared was holding his lower left leg. That was a lot of blood.

"You'll live. It could have been your head. It looks like the bullet went straight through. You should heal in what? Fifteen minutes?"

"It fucking hurts!"

"Don't be a pussy. I've been shot six times. After the second you barely notice it anymore. You were going to attack a woman I have sworn to my brother to protect. I take my oaths seriously. Now fucking move."

I was seriously beginning to love Dante.

Jack greeted us in the hall. Billy Black was there along with a woman and a very old man with thick glasses, long white hair and maybe weighed 150. He had a walking stick next to his chair, meaning only one elder was fully mobile.

I sat at the end of the table while Jack sat at the other. Dante stood against a wall so silent you would forget he was there if it wasn't for the big rifle cradled in his arms.

Thirty minutes later all was explained.

The people gathered did not take it well.

"You betrayed us." Sam whispered, looking at me.

"No I didn't. You did Sam."

"We trusted you! We protected you! We … wait what do you mean, I did?"

"Jack found out about wolves when you phased. Our operative saw you change. There are big bear sightings all over this area. It was only a matter of time before someone came looking for answers. If you guys would be more discreet then maybe none of this would have happened. Besides as I pointed out earlier, you all were practically begging to tell me your secrets."

"So what do you want from us now? If you think we are going to be studied you are out of your damn mind. I would sooner die." Jake told Jack, trying to sound tough. Jake would sooner lick Jack's feet than die. He had a lot to live for. He had … that Rabbit and … a girl … no he found out she was gay … college … no he has to stay here and run in circles around his reservation… okay maybe he would rather die.

"I don't want to study you. We know everything about you already except how it is possible for you to grow larger in wolf form and frankly it has something to do with your DNA and the extra chromosome. Our guys will unlock it, the same way we figured out how to stop vampires." Jack told him.

"You know nothing about us! What DNA?"

"I have been tracking you for months Uley. Your wolves leave quite a bit of hair on tree barks when they decide to throw fits in the wild. It was easy to collect." Dante told him.

"There is no way you have watched us. We are too fast for a normal person to keep up with." Sam told him.

"If you say so Uley. What I want from you is to work with us and the Cullen's to stop this Victoria. Once she is gone, I am done with you. We can all cover more territory together."

"You expect us to protect Bella after this?" Leah asked, seriously turning me on with the tone of contempt in her voice.

"No I expect you to work with us and the Cullens to take this bitch down. You have done a good job scaring her but you will never catch her. Now that she knows about you, whether she gets Bella or not she will never leave your people alone and will most likely target your tribe just to fuck with you."

"We will catch her! We almost had her two days ago!" Sam retorted, not convincing Jack apparently.

"No you didn't Uley. Dante will you explain why the wolves will never catch her?"

"Uley your wolves patrol in a clockwise direction four miles around the border, four hundred feet inside judging by the tracks. Every other hour you close to within a half mile of the residential area and search for scents and then back out to your regular scheduled route. Jake or Paul watch Bella's house almost constantly because Jake is in love with her and Paul hopes to catch a glimpse of Jack's daughter. You ask how I could keep up with you? I didn't have to. Your tracks told your every move. All I had to do is sit in a tree and watch you come by. As far as Victoria goes, she is fast and has the advantage of being able to move from the ocean through the trees without ever touching ground. You can't stop her there or smell her. You need the Cullens and you need us. You are going to help because it is in your best interest too. Without us this bitch could bother you for the next ten, twenty years. We can fake Bella's death and relocate her. Then what do you think would happen? You think she would live and let live?"

No one had an answer to that. I looked at Billiam.

"Hey Wheels, you are the chief. Anything you have to ask?"

"No Bella. I'm good."

Glad to see someone is still afraid of me. I wonder if him and the Rev could form a support group for men whose balls now belong to the Phoenix.

"Glad to hear it. So you in Uley?"

"Yes, I suppose we don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice Sam, until it gets taken away by some Indian voodoo. Right?"

Yeah, I saw it in his eyes. He knows I know about imprinting.

"Some things are not your business and that is final."

"Nothing is final until I pull the trigger. I will decide what is final." I replied, making sure this big fucker didn't think he could intimidate me in the least.

"If that is all, please resume your normal patrolling. If you find her and can force her in a certain direction, one of you please call Bella. I hear everything Bella hears so we can have the Cullen's ready to trap her or we can be ready. Paul you are to stay away from my daughter. Do not speak to her unless spoken too. If anything happens to either of my girls, I'm bringing in a hunting team and we will study all your dead bodies in an underground lab at an undisclosed location. We all got each other?" Jack asked.

By the nods around the table I suppose we did indeed all have each other. Good to know, one big happy team.

As everyone filed out, Jake politely asked me if he could have a word. Technically he did have a right to be pissed, so I decided to give him a moment, gesturing to Dante that I would be fine. That man had a glare that put Jack's to shame. Beautiful long black hair as well. Reminded me of Angela who I hoped didn't take forever in Seattle today.

"What can I do for you Jake?"

"You played me." It wasn't a question.

"I did not. I didn't lead you on. I told you that you were like a little brother to me. Unlike Cullen I never pretended to date you or love you. You're a good kid but that's as far as it goes for me. I hope we can be friends, I really do, but don't ever say I played you."

"When I stopped answering your calls you showed up in a wet t shirt telling me you wanted to talk about trying to have a relationship."

Oh yeah. So I played him a bit.

"Then you cried. It broke my heart."

Yeah … that reminded me I still needed to get Arial back for that. But how? That wasn't just a practical joke, that was a huge emotional shot she felt was done for the greater good. There is no way I'm going to let her get away with it but I didn't want to hurt her the way she stabbed me in the heart...wait, I'm supposed to be talking to John...damn it! Jake. My name recall had improved but its slipping on me now with all the drama.

"Yeah, that was my bad but come on Jake, you heard everything. I'm a spy. I did my job."

"You are an 18 year old girl who is in over her head."

In over my head? Who the fuck does he think he's talking to? In over my head?

"Considering I have learned every secret about vampires and werewolves in would have to disagree. This 18 year old girl has you all, vampires and wolves by the balls. Why would you think I am in over my head?"

"You would be dead if not for us. That leech in the clearing would have killed you."

"Occupational hazard. I'm not afraid of dying Jake, if it means taking these monsters down. You ever heard a bunch of humans screaming while these bastards fed on them? I have and I will do whatever I can to take these things down, even if it means I die. We all do our part. Some of us run around an Indian Reservation in circles on four legs and some of us save the world."

I turned to walk away when I felt his hot hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around, instead reaching into my coat.

"I love you. I won't give up on this. Maybe you don't believe it now that you love me but I won't give up."

I did turn around at that.

"Jake it isn't going to happen."

"Ever seen Chasing Amy?" he asked with a cocky little smirk I wanted to blow off his face.

"Yeah, it's the only science fiction movie Kevin Smith ever made. Touch me again and you get shot. See ya around, puppy."

I made it to Eleanor and drove home, Jack following me. When I reached my house, I saw I had a text.

From Edward.

/I know you love me. I know we are meant to be. I'm not sure what traumatic event happened to you that has made you believe it is natural for two women to be together but I will help you through this. Please tell your family to stop shooting me. I love you my Bella/

Fucking great. I usually ration my drinking out, trying to partake every two or three weeks. This however was a good enough reason to curl up in my hot tub and get wasted.

I walked downstairs in my little black bikini and she was there.

I think she was there.

"Angela?"

Her glasses were gone. Her hair was down and she had on the tightest little shirt and blue jeans that looked like they were painted on, covered by black leather boots. She was wearing makeup.

"Hey. I told Sasha last night that I planned to start dressing the way I always wanted to but was never allowed. She insisted on taking me on a shopping trip today. So what do you think?"

"I think I want to …" throw you on the floor and rip those new clothes off of you. Tie you to my bed and lick every single inch of your skin? Grab your face and grind my pussy into it?

"I think you are beautiful. I know you are. My God I've always known but this …"

"You should see what else she bought me. I was a bit uncomfortable at first but she was really nice. Even Arial was nice. She told me a few things you liked as well. I uh … I just want to be me. So you think I look …"

"Fucking beautiful." I whispered.

"Thanks. You are looking pretty hot yourself. Big date?" she was smiling so I guess she wasn't too uncomfortable with how close to nude I actually was.

"Nope. Just me, a bottle of bourbon and my hot tub. Too bad you don't have a suit or you could join me."

"I don't care if I have a suit. I'm joining you."

Oh fuck yes.

"Let me get an earplug."

"Earplug?"

"Yeah. I'm about to make you say things you never have before and Jack doesn't need to hear. You really ready for this?"

"I'm not waiting another minute. Think you could hold off on the hot tub for a while? I really want to be with you in bed for our first time."

"Dad happens to be patrolling with Connolly tonight. I think we could handle that."

She reached out her hand and I took it. It was time to claim my mate.


	24. Chapter 24

Do not own Twilight.

A/N So this chapter contains lesbian sex. If that is not your thing what have you been doing for the last 23 chapters? The Phoenix had to get Angela eventually, right? Seriously though, if it isn't your thing drop about halfway down, or maybe a quarter way.

Chapter 24

She walked up the stairs ahead of me, not unsure at all by her speed. Once we reached my room she turned and met my eyes. Then she peeled her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts, breasts that I had only felt a few times under her shirt when she let me, were beautiful. They weren't large and she wasn't blonde. Her natural tan and slender figure had never been the type that I was attracted to. But she was here, so firm and sleek and her dark eyes … I had never wanted someone more. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"You sure?"

Did I really just say that?

"How many times you going to ask me? You love me, right? My warrior woman?"

"Yeah I love you. I never stopped. You broke my fucking heart. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to do that."

"I'm sorry. I won't ever break it again."

"I know."

I did. I didn't know if this was forever or not but I knew one way or another we would love each other and we wouldn't hurt each other. Maybe she was who I was meant for, maybe we would be friends for life if we decided we wanted something else later but right now, I couldn't imagine myself ever loving another woman and that was the way it should be. I was going to make love for the first time.

I stepped closer to her and placed the tips of my fingers just inside the waist band of her jeans.

"It's okay. Take them off. I want you to see me naked."

No problem. I remembered I needed an earplug so I walked to my lamp stand…

"Don't worry about it Bella. I won't be listening. Ty and Connolly are watching your house." Sasha told me.

Walking back to her, I got on my knees, undid the clasp, pulled her zipper and slid her jeans down her beautiful tan legs. She didn't move when I pulled the black satin panties to her knees.

She was wet.

She was bare.

"Arial told me you liked this. It's a little disturbing how much you know about each other. I want that. I want to know everything about you."

"You will. You know most everything important about me already." I told her then ran my tongue over her slit while clutching her ass.

"I want to know what your face looks like when you have an orgasm. I hope I can see it tonight but I really don't know what I am doing." she breathed out, after my tongue left her moist pussy. She tasted so wonderful, just like in my dreams. The last time I had sex was with Emily. It was rushed and brutal and hot. This was different. I planned to take my time. I would teach her everything slowly and would enjoy every moment of it.

"You will. Just trust me."

I gently spread her legs apart while she was still standing and rubbed her pussy. Her body tensed like she had been shocked.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Oh God yes."

She reached down and untied by bikini string from around my neck. I reached back and untied the back strings and let my top fall to the floor.

"Could you stand up? I want to kiss you."

"I don't know if I can take my hand away from you."

So leave it there but stand up."

I did as I was told. She pressed her body to mine and copied what I was doing to her. I damn near jumped when her hand reached between my legs. She slipped her fingers under my bottoms and pulled them down then palmed my pussy.

I pulled her closer, loving the feel of her breasts pressed to mine. Her other hand gently grabbed my right breast and rolled it in her hand, flicking my very, very hard nipple. I kissed her gently, our tongues intertwining while she moved her hand from between my legs and started exploring my body, touching my back, my ass, my abs.

"You are so damn perfect."

I know.

No! Don't say that.

"So are you." It wasn't a lie. "I want you to lay down on the bed, on your back. We are going to keep this simple right now okay. I have a lot to show you but we are going to start slow."

She backed up, eyes never leaving mine, sitting on the bed and then lying on her back.

"Spread your legs, knees up." I ordered her. To her credit she closed her eyes and did as she was told.

l licked her inner fold and gently placed one finger where no one had touched before, I doubt even Angela.

She started moaning right away until I found her G spot. It took a bit but she screamed. I started kissing every bit of her pussy gently while fingering her a bit harder. Her hands grabbed my hair and pressed my face harder.

Why the fuck did I wait to do this so long? I should have taken her when I first had the chance. It was fine, we had all the time in the world. Wolves can have their imprinting and vampires can have their mates. I had my woman's legs wrapped around my head and she was all mine.

I chanced a second finger and she was wet enough that it wasn't a problem. I loved the taste of her on my lips.

"Kiss me."

Sliding up her gleaming body I kissed her deeply letting her taste herself. She either didn't notice or care. My right leg slid between hers and I kept grinding. Pinching her nipple she moaned but didn't tense, making me believe she had relaxed.

After what must have been minutes of rubbing her pussy with my leg and only stopping kissing her when she needed a breath, I went back down, tracing my tongue over her nipples , biting each one of them gently and then continued licking her until I reached her pussy. It was time, she as ready and so was I. I parted her and shoved my tongue inside her as far as I could while rubbing her clit. It didn't take much. She bucked up, nearly breaking my jaw and started shaking. Her lean legs shook and her breathing stopped and she cried out letting me know I had gotten here exactly where I wanted her.

I stopped licking her and slid up to lay on her side. She leaned into me and we held each other while she tried to catch her breath.

"That was …"

"Amazing. I know. You were perfect." I told her.

"I didn't do anything. You did all the work." she said with a soft laugh, her body was covered in sweat and it looked so good on her."

"Believe me you did a lot."

"I want to … make you feel good."

"You did."

'No I want to make you have an …"

"You want to make me cum?" may as well educate her on the lingo.

"Yeah."

"Okay. What do you want to try?"

"Lay on your back. I want to taste you. I want to do what you did. I probably won't be as good at it but …"

"This isn't going to be our only time Angel. You can practice on me all you want."

And practice she did. Her fingers and tongue were not as shy as the rest of her. She slid her body against mine, sucked my nipples till I thought they would break off and her tongue became more confident the more she used it. I helped her out, playing with myself and her tongue hit just the right spot causing a massive orgasm I hadn't expected. She grinned and I recognized the look on her face. It reflected my feelings the first time I made a girl cum. It was sheer surprise and happiness that you had the power to make someone melt in your hands.

"Now I know what you look like. I know what you feel like. Thank you, Bella."

'You're thanking me?"

"Thanks for taking me back."

"Thanks for not being afraid to come back. I love you. You are the first girl I have ever loved and a part of it scares the hell out of me but if you can be brave so can I. You want to go to the hot tub and relax?"

I was relaxed already but I could take feeling her body in the hot water and bubbles for the rest of the night.

"Later. I want to fall asleep in your arms. Is that okay?"

"That is definitely okay."

"Besides we are flying out at noon tomorrow according to Sasha. You still want me to go?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. Come here."

She curled her body half on top of mine and I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Can I ask a question?"

When Angela asks me questions, when she asks for permission to ask me questions, it's never been a good thing.

"You can ask me anything." I told her.

"The first time I saw you, I...I was so attracted to you. Did you feel the same way?"

Damn it. As usual, Angela asks the hard questions. But I had promised honesty.

"No. I thought you were beautiful but wasn't really thinking about you in that way. I told myself I thought you had potential but...I couldn't think of you at the time, the way you thought of me."

"Why not?" she asked, tiling her head from her chest to look me in the eyes. "Because of the mission?"

I wish.

"No. I couldn't see women as anything other than potential sex partners. Despite how much I loved my family, the person I loved more than anyone else was myself. I was so self-centered I couldn't see anyone else. I wasn't a good person. I wasn't capable of seeing anything else in women. They were toys, to be used and thrown away when I was bored."

"What changed?"

"I guess I did. I'm not the same person I was when I moved here and I'm glad I'm not. Other people are much more important than me now. I think when I first brought you to my house and you made me wait, made me get to know you, that's when I fell in love with you. I had gone through so much and I couldn't go back to being who I was. I didn't want to. You are a big part of that. I started worrying about other people instead of myself. Before I came to Forks it was just me and Arial. She was the only one I cared about as much as I cared about myself. Now I have more people I care about, more people that I would die for. I like that. I'm not perfect but I like who I am becoming, especially with you."

"I love you Bella." she whispered and then drifted off to sleep. It was a few minutes later when I discovered she snored.

Okay, I was getting her some of those breathing strips at pharmacy and hope she only does it when she is exhausted. I would be watching this development closely.

Despite the noise, when I opened my eyes again sun was shining in my room. Actual sunlight.

Meaning sparkles should be nowhere around.

Dad was though. He was sitting at the table, drinking coffee with his head down. I hugged him but he didn't move.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"Uh … nothing. Just got home. I was patrolling with Connolly last night and then he got a message that he and Ty needed to watch the house closely because no one would be listening to you. Soooo… then he got a text from Sasha and said it probably wouldn't be a good idea for me to come inside the house and then … I figured you were … busy so I stayed over next door. How was your night?"

"My night was wonderful. Angela is here by the way. You wouldn't believe how good she looks. Sasha outdid herself in Seattle. You should see her in bed. She is sleeping with the cutest little smile on her face. Let's try not to make it too awkward when she comes down okay? You know she gets embarrassed easily so let's play it as laid back as possible."

Daddy's face looked strange.

"Something wrong Dad?"

"Uh … Bella I don't know how comfortable I am with you having sex in my house. I get that you have done it before and you aren't a vi…vi…virgin but in my house Bella?"

Okay that was uncalled for.

"Dad do you remember what you said on the way home from the airport when I first arrived here?"

"I said a lot of things."

"You really didn't but I remember one particular thing you said. I said we should probably get to your house and you said it was our house now. Do you remember that?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Now in 'our' house I like to have sex. I have finally gotten the opportunity and you want to put a downer on it? This is our house. If you want to bring home some lovely piece of ass, I will be glad to sleep somewhere else if you want. I mean that. Renee never left and I had to turn the stereo up because I think the little perv actually liked listening as eww as that is, but I always left when she wanted me too. I don't cock block you and you don't get in my way. See how that works? I can pay you rent if that would make you feel better but honestly you did say it was our house, right?"

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Dad I can be reasonable. If you don't want to sleep somewhere else, I can put a ball gag in her mouth so you don't have to listen to her scream in ecstasy. Doesn't that sound fair?"

"A ball gag?"

"Yeah, I like to hear the moaning and squeals, they kind of guide me on where I am going with her body and the quickest way to give her the best orgasm but it isn't a big deal. Hell I may as well go all the way and get some padded leather cuffs, maybe a collar. I've never really been into that kind of thing but it could be fun. Have you ever done that Dad? I know Renee really gets into it but I wasn't sure if that was going on … wait, are you the one who taught her that? Did you arrest her Daddy?"

"Bella please stop."

"Is this going to be a problem?" I asked. It was important. I wanted to respect my Dad's wishes. If he wanted a heads up so he wouldn't have to hear his little princess getting it on then that is what he would get.

"No… Just give me a heads up and maybe text me when you are done and I can come home I guess."

"Or you can go out and get laid yourself. You are looking good after your makeover but I haven't seen any hot female lumberjacks visiting. What's going on? Are you doing your dead friend's wife and you have to keep it quiet or what?"

"Bella! Harry was my friend!"

He didn't deny it.

"So that's a yes?"

"Bella …"

"She is a tribal elder now right? She took Hank's place. She must have been the chick in the nice meeting we had. Nice body and OMG her daughter is a hot piece of ass. That probably led to a few awkward conversations between the two of you. Sorry about that Dad."

"Bella she is devastated by her husband's death. So am I. He was a good friend."

"So she is feeling guilty because she did love him and loved you, but now realizes given some time the two of you can finally be out in the open and she feels guilty because she is happy about this."

"Bella …"

"Dad no worries. Believe me I don't judge. I think it is kinda sweet in a morbid and creepifying way. Sort of like those Lifetime movie plots. Plus you know I can keep secrets."

"Bella it's not … it's exactly like that. How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"I'm a spy. Reading people is part of my job description. She was also the only elder that didn't look at me in absolute fear like Wheels or absolute hatred like the really, really old guy. I can't believe he is still walking around. Anyway, I think it's great. I can give you some tips on sneaking around a little better. Believe me, Angela and I had a lot of practice. That reminds me, if her father gives me anymore shit, I'm going to set him up for attempted rape. I really need you to be on top of your game if it goes down. Oh shit, Angela is coming down. Smile and don't be awkward okay? Thanks Daddy, love you."

I loved father daughter conversations. It really made me and Charlie closer. I loved the relationship I had with my Dad.

Angela came down, hair a mess, wearing one of my robes and I could only guess what else underneath. She saw Dad and froze until he gave her a big smile and offered her a cup of coffee. After a few minutes she seemed to relax.

I stepped outside to get the newspaper and saw him. He really couldn't sneak around very well for a vampire. He was in a tree across the street and did not look happy. I stuck two fingers in front of my face and ran my tongue between them. Then I shot the finger at him and walked back inside. These little pajama shorts I had on just barely covered my ass and I knew he was looking. Suffer dead boy.

**Dear Spy Journal,**

Yep it's me again. I probably shouldn't update you on things not related to the mission like my sex life but I have to tell someone and Arial refuses to listen.

This steady girlfriend thing is so awesome. I have turned her into a nympho. I even gave her an orgasm on the flight to Jacksonville.

Mom of course loved her. Angela's new look is so bitching, I swear I could look into those dark eyes and play with her cute small nipples 24/7. We had a blast in the Sunshine State. Wait is that California or Florida? I can never remember shit like that. Regardless, Renee, Sasha, Arial, and me and my woman of course, hit four amazing clubs. Sasha wasn't drinking so she probably is pregnant, the poor thing. Arial and Angela are actually getting along better. Arial told me since Angela showed some balls and isn't dressing like an eighty year old librarian any longer, she feels better about her.

We made love on the beach while the sun was setting over the ocean. It was perfect.

We also checked out the campus at UNF. Renee was thrilled Arial and I would be attending because she knew Jack would move down, since he is still having problems cutting that umbilical cord. That meant Renee and Sasha together and unknown to Uncle Dodo, those two could give me and Arial competition when it comes to finding shit to get into. Of course since Sasha has decided to wreck her body by choosing motherhood that may be slowing down. I have hopes Spy Journal that everything will turn out fine. If anyone can accomplish that Jessica Alba rebound body after having a baby it would be Sasha. The campus wasn't bad, not far from the beach and looked like it had some hot spots near.

Angela is another story. Her father had apparently gotten her accepted to some Bible College in Alabama or Arkansas so she could major in marrying a future preacher and being a bible school teacher or something. She never wanted to go but that is what was expected from her by her Nazi dad.

Now she has no idea what she wants to do. I suggested UNF as a great place to be for someone who doesn't know what she wants to do. She was concerned about being accepted so late in the year but I found out you basically have to fill out an application and you are in. You can even do it two weeks after the start of class.

Arial quietly suggested that I not bring a girlfriend to college because I would be missing out on many new, fresh opportunities. I could see her point but she will never understand mine.

I've only really had Angela for a few months and I don't want to let her go. Plus she was a virgin before I found her. I have been teaching her everything I like and she is willing and eager to learn everything. It's like I'm molding her into my perfect sex partner. Every other girl has their own little tricks they want to try and make you like. Not Ang. I am not putting that much work into a sexual relationship so some other girl can reap the benefits.

Ok that's not the only reason. I love her and the idea of being away from her is not pleasant. At least not until we give it a real chance and see if it could work long term or not. It's not like she has any other place to go, so she is game.

With those issues settled I am now back in Forks preparing for school tomorrow. Edward and Alice will be there and I have two goals for the remainder of the year. Set Victoria up to be killed and make Edward and Alice's undead lives a living hell for the remainder of the year. I should be going to bed. My roots were showing so Sasha colored my hair raven black and I plan to use my black contacts tomorrow. It's going to be a day to remember.

**End of Spy Journal Entry**

The morning did not start off smoothly. It was my turn to drive Eleanor to school and Arial refused to sit in the back so Angela could sit next to me. I felt it was important that we arrived side by side to make an immediate statement of our relationship and Arial said she would simply hurt anyone that had a problem with it. Sasha had apparently sent Mrs. Green an email about Angela and I's newfound relationship along with several by laws in the State Educational handbook about perceived discrimination against homosexual students. Mrs. Green replied to Sasha immediately and assured her there would be no problems. She was so well trained I almost wanted to take her to UNF with me. Maybe Jack could make her Dean?

I decided I would sit in the back today and Arial threw a fit about that. Angela stood there and watched us argue. I think she was worried we would physically attack each other but only because she didn't know better. We would never "train" with each other after preparing for things like clubbing or school. Looking good takes some work and we would never grapple or spar to settle an argument after our preparations had been done. Nails could be chipped.

Angela volunteered to sit in the back which pissed off Arial to no end because now she would be considered the bitch and the argument was settled. For this day at least, Arial would be in the back. I promised her I would ride in the back for the remainder of the week.

With Angela. Nothing like getting a quickie on the way to school. I had a feeling we would both be wearing skirts every day this week.

I happened to be in a pair of tight genuine leather pants, stiletto boots and a simple low cut black tee, that made my tits pop. Angela was wearing some very nice fitting black jeans and a tight, blue button up satin top. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and her makeup was perfect. Sasha had been working with her on hair styling and the correct use of makeup.

Of course drama started as soon as I arrived in the parking lot.

Jacob Black was in the parking lot waiting for me. He was leaned up against one of those piece of shit motorcycles he rebuilt for me and did not look happy. His arms were crossed. It was very intimidating.

I snorted at that though. Lady like no, but it beat outright laughing.

"Jacob? Why the fuck are you at my school?"

"Just thought I would check on you. You have been gone for a while with…"

"Yeah?"

"With me Bella."

I turned and saw his paleness had snuck up on me, along with his annoying little sister behind him.

"Excuse me? I wasn't with you."

Angela moved closer as did Arial, her hand in her pocket ready to drop this bitch.

"Really Bella? Because the Cullens said Edward was with you in Florida. The pack thought you might be bi."

I didn't laugh. This shit was getting old.

"She was with me." Angela told Jake, stepping up. "and I promise you she is not bi. She is all mine dog."

Oh fuck yes.

Angela turned around and kissed me, in full view of the entire parking lot. It wasn't a peck either.

To my delight the entire parking lot erupted in applause.

After she allowed me a breath, I realized something.

"Wait a minute, you were in Florida, Eddie?"

"Yes Bella I was."

"You followed me to Florida?"

"Yes."

Oh this was great.

"Did you watch us at the clubs Edward?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you watch Angela and I make love on the beach?"

"Oh God please no." Angela whispered. "Arial if he says yes drop him please."

"No problem."

"I did not watch you once I realized …"

"Sure you didn't you little repressed perv. We have class to get to. As you can see Jake, I am still very alive and gay so if you would be leaving now that would be great."

"Did you tell her?" Jake asked, only he was speaking to Edward.

"I haven't had the opportunity to speak with her yet."

"She needs to know."

"No she does not. I will keep her safe." Edward returned stepping up to Jake.

"Whoa, tell me what?" This couldn't be good. Edward keeping me safe? Shit must have gone downhill quickly in my absence.

"The redheaded leech Bella. She was here. She nearly made it to your house."

"Shit, did you tell Jack?" where the hell had Charlie been? I hope Connolly and Ty were keeping watch.

"No, killing vampires is our job. We would have had her too if Edward's giant brother hadn't gotten in the way."

"You are fucking idiots. If you had told Jack we could have led her into a trap. You two are supposed to be working with us not against each other."

"I'm going to kill those fuckers. All of them." Jack said calmly in my ear. His calm voice meant he was serious.

"We don't need you to catch her. You interrupt Alice's visions. With her gift my family would have had her."

"What about your gift mind reader? If she was here why were you stalking Bella?"

Eddie stared at Jake for a moment. That wasn't happiness on his face, so basically nothing new.

"She will never be yours. She loves me. I am her mate. Our time apart has caused her to act like this but I promise I am not going anywhere."

Oh God, I am going to kill Jasper myself.

"Both of you better back off." Angela said, not backing down to the monsters.

"Is there a problem Ms. Swan?"

"Hi Mrs. Green. There actually is a problem. The tall dark haired gentleman does not attend Forks High. He should be in school at the reservation. Perhaps we should call my father and have him picked up and escorted to school?"

"I believe that is a lovely idea, Ms. Swan."

"No need. I'm leaving."

Jake hopped onto his motorcycle that was really too small for his frame and took off at an incredible speed. He may top 30 miles an hour at this rate.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe you and your sister need to get to class?"

'Yes Mrs. Green. I assume our class schedule is the same?"

"No actually. I received a call from Chief Swan who told me in no uncertain terms that you and your sister would not be allowed in any class with Bella. Stop by the office for your new schedule. Ms. Swan congratulations on your new relationship. Angela you look amazing. Take your time, if any teachers give you trouble about being late, please tell them they can address them with me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Green." I told her, enjoying the look on Eddie and Alice's face.

"Hey you kidnapping bitch. You should probably get to class. I look forward to seeing you both in the cafeteria. Your old table has been reserved and I have made sure that you will have company each day to make you welcome. No one wants to eat alone right?"

'Your hair and eyes look horrible. I never took you for a goth. Edward is right, you have lost your mind."

"I look fabulous. Besides black eyes mean I'm hungry. Want to guess what I am hungry for Ed?"

I slid my hand to Angela's ass and she pressed herself into my side.

Then Edward and Alice hit the ground.

"That never gets old." Arial said with a laugh. The minions and lesser minions were laughing, none knowing what was going on but obviously enjoying seeing the pair in pain.

The school day went according to plan. Angela made me promise to not harm anyone should I hear a negative remark. I promised but could not speak for Arial.

Her worries were unnecessary, we received several congratulations on our coming out of the closet so to speak. At lunch the minions spread out among the cafeteria, leaving Alice and Eddie no choice but to sit with others. Of course both had to eat and I knew with glee in my heart that they would vomit every bit they ate as soon as school was out. Edward stormed to my locker after fifth period and demanded to know why I told the school he had a small dick. Alice was ignored, which probably pleased her, but she did try to approach me once, only to have Arial give her a quick ear splitting headache.

The best part was gym. Coach Clapper told both of them they would have to dress out or fail and repeat their senior year. Unable to say he didn't care or else lose the human charade, Edward did dress out, causing the entire gym to laugh at his pale legs in the only shorts available, extra small. Alice actually looked cute.

The look on both their faces while they watched Arial and I school the six males in dodge ball by ourselves was comical. I had forgotten they had never observed the lightning fast reflexes and shear physical wonder that was my body. Edward also wouldn't stop staring at my ass but I was used to that. It happened all the time at this school and this would not change due to my outing.

What I wasn't used to were the looks Angela had been getting from the lesser sex. Her new style had defintely caught the attention of just about every male in the school and I was pretty sure I saw Jessica checking her out in the locker room but it could have been my imagination.

I may have to hit a bitch yet before graduation.

Jealousy was a new emotion for me. I would have to keep that in check at college. After school Angela and I stayed in the parking lot for a bit not wanting to give everyone a free show, but I had been good all day. I hadn't dragged her to the bathroom or the broom closet for a quickie even though I wanted to lick her pussy so bad it hurt at times. I planned to introduce her to the joys of vibrators tonight and in the next couple weeks to strap ons. She needed to learn that not all dicks were bad, only the real ones. Fake ones could be fun with the right girl handling it. Once the parking lot had cleared out, she pressed me against Eleanor's hood and shoved her tongue down my throat.

"This was the greatest day ever. I wish we had done this at the start of school. I could have kept you from these bastards."

"Angela that would not have helped me complete my mission."

"Maybe not but I would have had you sooner. You wouldn't have vampires trying to kill you or turn you into one of those …"

She shivered.

"Hey relax. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I will be fine."

"I bet you thought the same thing in Phoenix."

"No actually I was pretty sure I was going to get my ass kicked. At least a 50/50 chance of it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because you're a stupid fucking bitch sometimes with more balls than brains." Jack commented in my ear.

"Love you too Uncle Jack. It gives me warm fuzzies when you say such nice things to me."

"He's listening?"

"Yes. Don't worry, no one listens when we have our private time. Promise."

Except Sasha I hoped. That would be so hot.

"Bella when you bring Angela home, I need to talk to you about some things."

Fuck. That's never good. Things is what got me into this mess in the first place.

"You ready hetero life mate?"

Oh yeah. This again.

"I'll ride in the back." I offered, hoping to head off any uncomfortable moments.

"No you should probably drive. Dad texted me and …"

"And what?" I did not like where this was going. It had been a good day.

"You need to blow off some aggression, before you talk to him."

"Arial …"

"I'm not saying a word. This is on him."

Thirty minutes later after hitting a few straight aways letting Eleanor stretch her muscles, and apparently scaring the hell out of Angela, who while she didn't complain, even her tan complexion was lighter than usual.

"Angela why don't we go to your room and try to organize it a bit more. Maybe we could go to Port Angeles and buy some wall decorations?" Arial offered.

This was bad if Arial was volunteering to spend time alone with Angela.

"No. She isn't going to Port Angeles alone. Neither of you are."

"I think I can handle our safety Bella."

"And I said no." I told her again.

"Do I get a say in this?" Angela asked.

"No." Arial and I both answered.

"Yeah I do actually. I'm going to stay. I want to know what the hell is going on."

Angela marched inside and I followed, not knowing what else to do. The sight that greeted me was one that made my good day go downhill in a hurry. Jack and Sasha were sitting in the love seat. I knew somewhere both had easy access to a gun because sitting on the couch were Carlisle Cullen, Jasper fucking Whitlock and the lesbian fucker Sam Uley.

I couldn't decide which one I hated more but Sam would probably be in the lead as far as assholes go, simply for what he did to Emily's face. He wrecked a masterpiece.

"Bella have a seat. Angela and Arial, could you two …"

"We are staying." Angela told him. I saw the look of respect Sasha gave her for just a second then her poker face returned as she looked at the supernatural assholes. Okay Jasper had never really done anything to me besides not keeping an eye on his bitch wife but that was enough in my book to put him on my list of people I owed a beatdown.

I sat down on a recliner and Arial and Ang brought chairs in from the kitchen.

"Okay Jack, I see you have assembled the brotherhood of the supernatural assholes. What it this all about?"

"We have been discussing the lack of cooperation between the two groups while you were partying in Florida. They have all agreed to work more closely however there is one little stipulation." Jack explained.

"What stipulation?"

"Both the Cullens and the pack would like you to spend more time with them."

"Fuck no!" Angela and I both hollered.

"Then I think we are done here." Jasper said standing up.

"Sit your fucking ass down Whitlock." Sasha told him, indeed having a gun immediately in her hand. "I can't remember if this is the dead ammo or live ammo but either way it is going to hurt."

Jasper sat back down. Sasha seemed to relax and then shook her head.

"I can read your mind, fucker. You try to calm me again I will calmly shoot you in the head."

She is so fucking hot. I love Ang but Sasha would always be my celebrity fuck.

"Bella, Jasper is concerned about his wife. She has not been taking the news of your true identity and purpose well. Carlisle has indicated his wife is very depressed but understands the position I, apparently, have placed you in. Sam has indicated that Jacob is so depressed it is affecting the pack." Jack explained.

"And this is my problem how?"

'Because while your uncle needs our help until humans figure out a way to move as fast as vampires, my family for some reason wants to get to know the real you." Jasper explained.

"Your wife kidnapped and drugged me. She took me to fucking Italy!"

"She really kidnapped you. Jake didn't believe it." Sam said, sounding surprised. I hoped to surprise the fuck out of him one day when I told him his fiancée tasted like honey with a touch of vanilla.

"She was trying to save her brother Bella. She loves him, what would you have her do? She thought you loved him!" Jasper yelled, not being calm himself.

"She fucking kidnapped me and drugged me and dragged me to the other side of the world to meet the one group of vampires who killed humans who know about vampires! There is no way you are justifying this Jasper! Stop trying, you are just embarrassing yourself."

"Then I suppose we should leave and you can figure out how to deal with this Victoria problem."

"Sasha." I suggested. She may not be able to read my mind but damn if she didn't know what I was thinking.

Sasha fired. Angela screamed. I would have to work on her reactions. Oh wow. That looked like it hurt. Jasper had a sparkly hole through his shoulder.

"Lucky you Jasper. I suppose I did load the dead ammo this morning."

To Jasper's credit he didn't flinch or lose his temper, he simply sat back down.

"Bella, Rosalie feels she never really gave you a chance before and Emmett has always treated you well. Esme misses you."

"Yeah well Edward is still obsessed with me and Alice hates me."

"I can handle Edward." Jasper said, his shoulder wound already closing.

"I've heard that before."

"I did take care of it! Okay I admit Alice was somewhat my fault but you truly were the first friend she ever made. She is having difficulty with the fact that the nice, meek, shy girl she knew is actually a sarcastic, thrill seeking, female ninja lesbian who has been spying on her and the family."

"What about you Carlisle? How do you feel about Jasper knowing about this the entire time?" I asked. "You seemed a bit put out by our revelation. What do you get out of this?"

"Bella there is nothing I wouldn't do for the protection of my family. Since turning you into a vampire would result in my family being hunted for the rest of eternity that will cause problems with Volturi. It appears your friends are the only chance we have of surviving when they come, and make no mistake, they will come. Once Aro decides he wants something he will stop at nothing to obtain it. You are immune to his gifts, everyone's gifts. He will not pass that up."

"I didn't figure he would forget. Besides I am not immune to every gift. You can manipulate my emotions can't you Jasper? Your wife can see my future thirty seconds from now."

"It takes a great amount of focus for me to manipulate you Bella and I have never been able to do it for long. As far as Alice goes her visions were more based off decisions Edward made in regard to you rather than decisions you made. That was why it took me so long in Phoenix to realize you had run off. She recently admitted that … once she started speaking to me again."

"Carlisle you never said how you felt about Jasper's betrayal." I pointed out.

"Jasper did what he did to protect our family. It is hard to find fault in that."

"So what does this have to do with Bella?" Connolly asked, walking in.

"We simply would like her to come over and visit with the family." Carlisle explained.

"And we would like her to spend time on the reservation. Make Jake realize she is not going to change her mind and perhaps be a friend to him so he may get over the … fascination he has."

"You mean obsession." Jason pointed out. "It's not going to happen. I believe we have made a deal with you both already. That's the agreement."

"If you want us at our best, working together and mentally prepared you will do inserted her into our lives, and now you expect us to take everything in stride? Perhaps if we got to know the real Bella Swan, then…"

"Not going to happen Cullen." Connolly once again told him. "Your boy is obsessed with her and we know how skilled your kids are at kidnapping."

"I believe that if Edward could come to understand what Bella is …"

"What I am?"

"A homosexual of course."

"Homosexual? I'm a card carrying lesbian bitch!"

"Bella calm down. She isn't going anywhere around your people, either of you, and that is final. You think I need your help? I can have four brigades here in three hours, air support in thirty minutes and a tank division within eight hours. I may not be able to shoot a vampire on the run, and that is a big maybe, but I can sure as hell turn the area around them into a kill zone. Not to mention I only have to get within hearing distance of her sensitive ears to knock the bitch out and kill her. You can work together with us or go your separate ways and we will hunt you later."

I was beginning to love Connolly as much as Arial did.

"Which one of you is charge?" Whitlock asked.

"I am." Connolly and Jack said at the exact same time. Sasha sighed.

"Actually I am. They are the muscle and Dan and I are the brains. Now if Bella hangs out with your family and your pack of dogs you promise you will work together and with us with no problems?"

Sam, Carlisle nodded while I shook my head furiously.

"Dan will be with her the entire time." Sasha told them. I shook my head furiously once again.

"I will be too." Angela said, causing me to shake my head furiously once again. My neck was beginning to hurt.

"Edward tries to enter her room again or bothers her at any other time besides when she is visiting with you, I kill you. If Jake or any of you look even close to phasing around her, Dan and Dante will end you all." she further explained.

"Uhm Sasha…" she was negotiating with these fuckers.

"I'll be there too." Arial said. I nodded this time and pointed at her. See how Jack likes that. Judging by his face he didn't.

"We would like to spend time alone with Bella." Carlisle mentioned, causing me to swing my backpack around and unzip it to reach for my gun.

"Jake would like to see her alone as well, not accompanied by an entourage. If he isn't happy it distracts my pack."

"Leah Clearwater isn't happy Sam and it doesn't appear to affect your pack at all. I am not sure what your obsession is with making sure that Bella is with Jacob alone but she will never be. Keep in mind if I have to order one of you dead, I will order all of you dead. Same goes for you Jasper." Sasha told him.

"You are a cold one, aren't you?" Jasper asked, but he was smiling.

"Yes she is and it is so hot… Owww!"

Angela pinched my arm.

"She is!"

She shrugged her shoulders. It couldn't be denied.

"So we all can agree? Bella and her crew will see you each for no more than an hour once a week at a time of her choosing. Considering it a briefing. She will be our liaison to each other." Jack told them.

"An hour?" Carlisle didn't seem happy. Do you want me there or not Carlisle?

"That is all we will agree to. Take it or leave it."

"I didn't agree to that Sasha." She didn't seem so hot now.

Yeah, she did.

"Fine an hour, with her entourage present. Bella I simply want you to convince Jake that he has no chance with you and just be a friend to him."

"No problem Sam. With Angela there I can definitely convince him I am gay." this idea was sounding appealing.

"Edward is convinced you are his mate Bella." Carlisle said.

"What is the fucking deal with you fucking vampires and mates. I swear between the sparkling and the eternal love the Volturi are looking a lot cooler than you guys. At least they act like vampires. How do vampires even mate if you can't have kids? Isn't that the whole point of mating? Besides I'm fucking gay! Jasper show him my Facebook account from before I moved here. I wasn't shy about it. Is he an idiot? What is wrong with him? You created him, now you fucking fix him before I put a bullet in his brain!"

Okay I was a little worked up. I needed to calm down.

"And your wife can go fuck herself Jasper! That bitch so much as looks at me wrong and I am lighting her ass up as well."

Now I will calm down.

"Bella speaking of that, could you promise the you and your friends won't shoot anymore of my pack?"

"No." Arial and I both answered him.

"So we have an agreement? We all work together; I calm Alice and Edward and Esme can spend time with Bella and she will spend time with Sam's pack? When can we expect you Bella?"

"When I fucking feel like it. Keep your boy away from me until then. When I have something to update you on or you have information for me, call me and I will be there. Same goes for you Sam. Me and my posse will be there. Now can you three leave? My girlfriend has homework to do and I want lick her pussy while she studies."

The vampires were gone in a flash. Sam rose slowly and walked out.

I looked at Jack and flipped him off.

"Blame me Bella. If you can keep the peace between the two, they will work together. Consider yourself running assets. You will be protected." Sasha told me.

"It's not protection I'm worried about. It's an obsessive werewolf and vampire stalker. Two vampire stalkers if you count Alice."

"I understand. It won't last long. Victoria will make her move soon. She is getting impatient and taking chances. With the two groups working together and communicating with us, we can take care of her and I can begin to focus on the Italian problem."

Sasha did have a point.

"Fine."

"I'm going. Don't even think of keeping me away." Angela told me, grabbing my hand.

"If you are going then you are going to have to hold off getting oral sex from your girlfriend while you study Shakespeare." Connolly told her. "I won't make you an expert in the time we have but you need to learn to fire a gun. I understand you are scared of them but this needs to happen so get over it. Bella we will see you later. Let's go Weber. Time to turn you into a killer."


	25. Chapter 25

Do not own Twilight

Chapter 25

I can't believe I am doing this. I am so pissed at Sasha. If she wasn't so hot and deadlier than I was I would kill her for this. As it is, she looks into my eyes and I melt. Now I'm looking into this pussy's gold eyes and I want to kill her. Arial and Angela are in the living room, or not living room I suppose, in this house. Edward asked me upstairs so we could speak in private and Hawk told him no before I could.

Instead the vampires in the house left and I am in the kitchen that is never used, but still has a refrigerator plugged in, sitting at a table with Edward Cullen trying to explain why we are not fucking mates.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Bella."

"I was ordered to by my commanding officer who is also my hot step aunt. Believe me if it had been anyone else who ordered this I wouldn't be here."

"I believe you would."

"I believe you are a little whiny bitch who asked your Daddy to get what you want. Understand this, I felt sorry for you when I first met you. Then you annoyed me. Then I started hating you and now I wish you were dead… er. That is the progression of our relationship. You are hung up on me. Sorry about that. If I were you, I would be hung up on me too but I wouldn't be so pathetic that I would keep chasing after me after I learned I was gay. Does that make sense?"

Somewhere in that sentence I lost track of who I and me were. Fuck it. I'm a spy, not a writer.

"Not really."

"Edward, I am gay. I have always been gay. What about this don't you get? I have zero attraction to men. Zero. Notta. Nothing. Zippo. Any of this sinking into your superior vampire brain?"

"Bella, being a lesbian is a choice."

"There are studies that disagree with you Edward. I would expect an intellectual zombie like you to know that. But even if it is a choice, I would gladly make it again and again. Edward when I first arrived at Forks high school the girls there were obsessed with you. If you are what straight girls are attracted to then I am glad I am gay. I fucked a ballerina once who was more of a man than you are."

"I am a dangerous predator."

"Sure you are. Just keep telling yourself that Tiny." Poor deluded bastard. "That's why you got your ass handed to you by James and got your ass beat in that gothic throne room by a giant and a fourteen year old girl. By the way, do you have any idea how many more ribs I had broken because instead of fighting James you tried to run away with me and failed? I also got bitten because you wouldn't fight that bitch straight up."

"I had to get you to a hospital. You were in danger of bleeding to death."

"Good job with that plan. Why didn't you rip his head off in seconds and then take me to a hospital? Oh that's right, you couldn't dangerous predator. What was your answer to everything? I will take you and hide Bella. You aren't kidding, are you? You are a badass predator. That's what predators do I suppose, run and hide?"

"You have never appreciated the danger you are being around me constantly. Do you have any idea how much control it takes not to kill you. Your blood sings to me…"

"Exactly!" Yes!

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Eddie, if I was your supposed soulmate how could I also be the one person on Earth you want to kill more than anyone you have ever ran across? How does that make sense? How could I hate you this much if I was your so called mate? It doesn't make sense. If you would think about this logically taking in all the evidence, you would see we are not meant to be. You are obsessed with me because I am sexy as hell, you love the scent of my blood and you can't read my mind. It has nothing to do with me or who I am, it's all about who you have in your mind as being the perfect mate."

Edward said nothing, just sat there looking at me, not moving, not breathing. This guy could make a fortune as a living statue street performer.

"Edward? Did I break you? Because if I did, I would really like to cut this short. I have a life. Angela, my girlfriend, has things to do, I have things I need to do to her and Arial and I still need to work out today."

"Homosexuality is a sin." he finally said.

"Why do you say that Edward? Is that what your mother and father told you?"

"My father would never speak of such a thing. I was reading a passage in the bible once and I asked my mother about sodomy. She explained it to me."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother."

"Do you think your mother knew everything?"

"She was a very intelligent and devout woman."

"And you say she knew what Carlisle was and asked him to change you?"

"She suspected." he agreed.

"So she was devout and intelligent and she asked a person she suspected of being a supernatural creature to change you into what you consider to be a soulless being, instead of allowing God's plan for you to die an agonizing death and go to Heaven?"

Edward was silent again.

I had no time for this.

"Eddie? That wasn't rhetorical. I really want to know why if she was so devout, she didn't trust in God but instead put her faith in a suspected supernatural creature."

"She must have suspected he was an angel."

Oh good lord. These are the people who say my kind are going to hell.

"Edward did she know about DNA. About quantum physics? Did she know the Earth was four and a half billion years old? Edward, the church you love so much used to burn people alive for saying the Earth wasn't flat. Religion has been an excuse to kill thousands of innocents for being so called witches. I have nothing against religion, trust me I have prayed to God enough to get you to leave me alone in the past year, but even churches change stances with new information. If you refuse to change with the times, then you should go stand in a museum somewhere and not move for the next thousand years. Carlisle uses medical techniques to save lives but there are those who believe any medical intervention is against God's plan. Are they wrong for placing their trust in God rather than physicians? Does that make Carlisle a sinner for trying to help people? You say you love Esme like a mother but according to you she is going to hell for being a soulless vampire. You talk about being a gentleman but you broke into my house for months and watched me sleep without permission and went through my drawers. What is wrong with you? You are a walking, talking, undead contradiction."

Edward was silent again. Fuck this.

"Therapy time is over for this week. Think about what we have talked about and we can pick up next week."

"Wait! We still have time."

"No we don't. I agreed to meet with Esme and your kidnapping bitch sister, remember?"

"I wanted to play the piano for you. I composed a…"

"Hawk!" I yelled.

The sounds of breaking wood filled the air.

"What did he do?" Edward asked, sounding very distressed.

"He smashed your piano with a sledge hammer he brought at my request. Ask to play again and next time he uses C 4. Didn't you hear it in his thoughts?"

"No, his thoughts are vile. All he thinks about are explosions and bodies being ripped to shreds and sexual relationships with women who have breasts of unnatural size."

"Exactly. We are trained not to think about combat until it is time to fight. Then we just do it, not think about it. It's how true predators fight. We don't growl at each other like fucking vampires, we kill without hesitation."

"And you believe you can kill without hesitation Bella?"

"Try me bitch. Now since we have decided that you will not play the piano in my presence, call your fucking sister so we can get this over with and I can mentally prepare myself for a dog training session tomorrow."

"Could you convince your friends or servants at the school to stop …"

"Yes?"

"Someone slashed Alice's tires on her Porsche today."

"I would recommend walking to school then. Call your sister. Then I have to say hi to your mommy."

"What about Emmett?"

"I can put him on my schedule for fifteen minutes next week but it will cut into your therapy time."

Edward did not argue, instead running out the door. Arial walked in.

"Damn, what did you say to him that made him leave that fast?"

"I suppose he is going to shop for a new piano."

"Hello Bella… Arial."

"Kidnapping whore! Have a seat!" I greeted her politely.

Arial smirked and walked out.

Alice sat down. She did not appear any happier than I felt.

"You don't look happy to see me, Alice. I thought you wanted to spend time with me?"

"I would like to spend time with the real you. Not whatever this is you are pretending to be."

Not this shit again.

"Okay Alice, but you and I both know this is who I am."

"I have seen you as a vampire."

"You have seen me as a vampire because of choices other vampires made. You haven't seen me becoming a vampire. You can't because you can't really see me, can you?"

"No Bella."

"So what would you like to talk about with the real me?"

"I think we should go shopping. Your clothes make you look like a slut."

"Could you define slut?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Your clothes make you look like an old lady! Jesus you are five foot maybe 110 with tight ass, cute perky tits and a beautiful face and you constantly cover it up. What the hell is wrong with you? You are in no way as hot as I am, but you aren't bad. I dress like I do because not only am I comfortable in my own body, I fucking love my body. Masturbation is almost as good as sex for me. I'm just kidding, it's not even close to sex with my woman but I have had friends I would just as soon get myself off and not deal with their baggage. You are so jealous because of the looks I get. You and your coven are used to being the objects of lust in every school you attended and you can't stand that every boy and probably a few girls want me more than you or your family."

"It would not kill you to be a bit more conservative."

"I spent the first half of this year being conservative and it nearly did kill me. Now I'm not shopping with you and you aren't changing your style so is there anything else?"

"I would like your help planning the graduation party."

What the fuck?

"You want to help me plan my party?"

"No, I want you to help me plan my party. I am throwing a graduation party."

"Too bad no one will be here. I have already charmed the neighbors and Charlie has agreed to block the streets around our house and we are having a fucking party at my place. Things are going to get crazy. Everybody is going to be there. People will be talking about this forever. You aren't invited."

"You really think people will go to your party over mine? Those children would love a chance to see inside the mysterious Cullen mansion."

"Your tires got slashed today. You seem very popular. Anyway go ahead and decorate the house. You did a great job with my birthday party."

"The party would have been a success if not for my husband!"

"You didn't invite anyone! How the fuck can you have a party and not invite anyone? Did this even cross your mind?"

"You didn't have any friends!"

"Not hanging around you freaks all day!"

"That was your choice!"

"It was my job."

"Yes, don't remind me. I can't believe you betrayed us."

"Your husband knew about it. He didn't say a word. Seems to me you should be more pissed off at him."

"He was placed in a bad position and forced to keep secrets from me for the protection of our family. You betrayed us!"

"Yes, I did and I would do it again and again! It's my fucking job but I would do it for free! The Volturi slaughter innocent tourists and call it meal time. Fuckers like James and Victoria kill people. I am sure there are thousands of people being killed by vampires every fucking day. Do you know what happens to a rabid dog who attacks people? He gets put down. Do you know what happens to crocodiles and lions who kill people? They are hunted and killed. Edward likes to brag about what a predator he is? Fine, this is how humans deal with predators."

"We don't harm humans!"

"No, but you are the ones who insisted on interacting with humans leading to your discovery! So don't be pissed off at me because I did a job to help my kind. You fucking vampires have forgotten that just because you are stronger and faster doesn't mean humans aren't predators as well. You could have stayed in secrecy like other vampires and we probably never would have known but you didn't, so deal with the consequences. We can kill you now and there are a hell of a lot more of us than there are of you."

Alice imitated Edward, not moving. Fucking undead statues.

"Anything else?"

"I'm really not invited to your party?"

"You kidnapped me and took me to Italy for one reason and it wasn't even to really save Eddie was it? You probably decided to walk me into that throne room yourself and planned for me to be changed to save all of our lives. You couldn't be blamed by the family for changing me against my will and Eddie couldn't fight you over it. I bet once you made the decision you saw everything working out for you but you didn't consider all the variables, did you? Your visions aren't really that accurate, are they? You said it yourself, you had thought of just changing me but you didn't. You wanted someone else to do it, so you risked my life."

Yeah. Thought I was too stupid to figure that out, didn't you bitch?

"Alice?"

"I would have turned you before they harmed you. Aro would have been too fascinated with your gift to actually kill you. You were never in any danger."

"I was in danger of being turned into a vampire." I gritted out.

"But not dead."

"To me it's the same thing. I like tans, I like blood pumping through me. I like having to work for everything I get, like this body. I like being human. I like the idea that I can die one day, hopefully in a blaze of glory and get a break from sparkling fuckers like you."

"No problem. I won't turn you, trust me. The idea of having you live forever is not appealing to me either."

"And yet here you are, trying to talk to me."

"Because I want to understand what happened to my friend."

"Your friend? I wasn't a friend."

"I know. You were pretending."

"Even if I hadn't, I still wasn't your friend. I was your dress up doll and you didn't even dress me in cool outfits! I lied to you and said I hated shopping because Uncle Jack wanted me to for some damn reason and you still insisted! You stared at me while I ate. You never saw me as more than a fascinating pet you could dress up. If you want a friend, you should spend time with Arial. She can tell you how to be a friend."

"Oh yes, your best friend, right? The one you call your sister. What is it that makes her such a good friend?"

"Because we are different and accept each other regardless."

"From what I heard at school yesterday and today it would appear you two are very, very similar."

"I like pussy and she likes dick. How different can two girls be?" I asked. I would agree that besides that little difference we are actually quite similar in our views of the world. "You can't even accept that I didn't want to dress like you. What kind of friend did you think you were?"

"I… I don't know."

"Think about that. When you can figure out how to appreciate someone's differences and like them anyway for who they are then maybe we can talk about how you can make friends in the future. As far as you and me? You kidnapped me, drugged me and put my life in danger intentionally. There are certain things I don't forgive. If anyone is going to put my life in danger it will be me."

Or Sasha apparently, because damn it I can't tell her no.

"Hour's up Bella." she told me in my skull.

"Thanks Sasha."

Alice seemed surprised.

"She is listening. I thought we would be talking in private."

"Someone is always listening to me. Unlike your so called family they are actually concerned about my life. Something to think about if you ever get any ideas about kidnapping me again. I have to go. Tell Esme she can have mommy training next week and Emmett can say whatever the fuck he wants to say, but your family gets one hour of therapy. You can all decide how you want to break it up."

I walked into the not living room and saw Angela and Arial were actually laughing together, watching some movie on the giant television. Hawk stood there with his arms crossed, a dog whistle in one hand and his other discreetly tucked into his jacket where he probably had a sawed off twelve gauge hidden.

"Times up guys. Let's move."

"About fucking time." Hawk grumbled. "Anything else I can destroy before we leave?"

"Not now Dan. We always have next week."

Hawk got into his Jeep and Angela got in as well. I was a bit confused but she explained quickly.

"Dan is taking me to the gun range behind your house to meet Connolly. You two are going running with Jack, right?"

"Yeah … I mean we were later. I was thinking right now …"

"You can get laid later Swan. Work out first, sex later. Get your priorities straight." Hawk told me.

"Your priorities have you looking like a walking steroid advertisement and single." I fairly countered.

"Go to Jack's and try to stay out of trouble in the ten minutes it takes you to get there."

No problem, right?

I drove us away and we didn't comment on the happenings of the Cullen house. I don't think either of us gave a damn.

Then I saw her.

"Arial if you were a vampire who wanted to kill a certain person but couldn't get close enough because everywhere you walked either other vampires or werewolves would smell you, what would you do?"

Arial gave it some thought for five seconds.

"Easy. I would get into a car, drive up to wherever the target was and kill. Why?"

"Uh…"

"Your fucking kidding, right?"

"Looks like she has a Corvette."

Arial turned and looked through the back window.

"Yep that's her. Pull over and I'll give her a dose of sound and you can take out the bitch execution style."

"Bad move Bella." Sasha told me. "She is fast enough to take you both out before you even exit the car. Jack and is going to jump out in the street and kill her through her window. Bring her here."

"There? Sasha if we bring her there and he misses … call Sam. Tell him to have his wolves at the treaty line on the highway. We will lead her straight there."

"Okay, go for it. She is in a Corvette. You think you can out … never mind."

That's my girl.

"Hold on to something, Arial."

"She knows we know. She is closing the distance. I think she is going to try and ram us."

"No problem."

I pressed the accelerator and moved away. A curve was coming up in a half mile. Instead of slowing, I put my girl into second and hit 3000 RPM. Going into the curve I hit the apex, slammed into third and accelerated, swinging the back around and inducing oversteer. Luck held as no one was around the bend and I came out of the drift perfectly.

"Is she still behind us?"

"Yeah, she made the turn barely. Apparently, she is not familiar with racing techniques."

"Glad she did. We are going to lead her into a trap."

"Sounds awesome. I'll spot, you watch the road."

Another curve thankfully wide enough that I didn't have to drift and I was on the road to La Push.

And a fucking car was in front of me driving very slowly. I jerked to the left barely missing her bumper. We were on the straight away and Vicki would still have to go behind me…

"She is on the right of the car on the shoulder. Looks like she is going to slam the Buick into us."

I hit fourth and was already past the Buick before she had a chance to try. Vicki slid back and then around the Buick.

"She is on our ass."

"We are on a straight away. What is the top speed of her car?"

"Looks like a 2014 Stingray. Guessing between 180 and 190. All she needs is a burst and she can close the distance pretty fast, fast enough to bump us. She knows she will survive a wreck at that speed."

"She won't touch us." I told her. Eleanor would school this bitch.

"Bella the wolves are set up. You are still … damn how fast are you going?" Sasha asked. I suppose she was tracking my GPS chip planted in my ear.

"150 and climbing. Could you use a satellite or something to see if any cars are on the road ahead?"

"I'm checking now. A logging truck … no he just pulled off. I think you are okay. Two cars are coming from La Push. Do not let her get to your side."

"No problem."

We drove and Victoria kept up, both of us pacing 180 miles an hour. She had tried several times to bump us but she wouldn't touch my baby.

"One mile from where the wolves are set up. Get out of there Bella."

Go time.

"Arial, arm the NOX."

Arial flipped the switch and placed her finger on the button. I rolled my window down slightly and stuck my hand out to shoot the finger at Vicki. Bringing my hand in and clutching the steering wheel, I gave the order.

"Hit it!"

Arial hit the button and we were both pressed against our seats. We reached 220 and all I saw in the rearview mirror was Victoria's surprised face and then she was a red speck behind me.

We crossed into La Push and I started to slow. This would give us enough space that even if she did get away from the wolves, Arial and I could spread out so she couldn't take both of us.

We stood, guns drawn, dog whistles ready, waiting.

No howls.

"Please don't tell me all those bitches went down that quick. I don't hear any howls."

"I don't hear any squealing either." I pointed out, figuring she was right and they were probably all dead.

"Bella, Arial, come home." Sasha instructed.

"What happened?"

"She ditched the car into the wolves and took off running. They tried to chase but a few of them had burnt fur and that distracted the others. She made it into the ocean."

I glanced at Arial and we both drew, spreading out from each other, turning in circles.

"She isn't coming back today. I can't see you but I know you two are probably setting up a perimeter. Come back now unless you want to see Jake."

"Time to go, Arial."

I did not want to see Jake today. Therapy with him was tomorrow.

We both relaxed and I took a look at her. I knew what she was feeling.

"That was fucking awesome!" I screamed.

We ran to each other and hugged, both of us giggling like school girls. I couldn't help it.

"We finally won a street race!" I told her hopping up and down.

"You handled that drift so perfectly I could kiss you!"

"Nice timing on the NOX. Did you see her face?"

"Yeah for a split second till we blew that bitch away. Oh my God what a rush! I hope she tries it again! That was so fun. We beat a Stingray!"

"Yeah, she should have had modifications done. Poor bitch didn't know who she was fucking with. She ditched the car into the wolves by the way. It was destroyed."

Arial dropped her head. I too had a moment of silence. It was a fine piece of art and did not deserve to die like that. So many lives lost in this war. It made me want to cry.

Nah, we won a fucking street race!

Jack was a little freaked out of course, probably because Arial and I were still giggling and he thought we may have lost our minds. He decided to come running with us, and the three of us took off. An hour later we had run to my house for water and I was surprised to see Hawk's Jeep still there. I checked the back and heard the pump on my hot tub was on. Looking in I found …

Ty fucking Gavin.

"What the fuck are you doing in my hot tub?"

"What? You let the pussy look at your underwear for months but I can't take a dip? Besides Charlie said it was cool for me and Jay to use it anytime."

"Charlie doesn't give access to anyone when it comes to my hot tub."

"He said you might say that and said, I quote, Bella bought the hot tub for me so it makes it ours and I can let anyone use our hot tub that I want."

Wow.

Point to Dad.

I slammed the door and walked to the woods in the back of the house. Dan was leaned up against a tree saying nothing, but he was smiling. Angela was staring at a clean target in front of her, only ten yards away and Jason did not look pleased.

"Look Weber, has Bella ever used a vibrator on you?"

"What?!"

"A vibrator? Metal thing, goes bbbrrrrrrrrrr, about this long, maybe longer knowing her. Any of this ring a bell?"

"What do our personal lives …"

"Has she or has she not?"

"Yes okay? Last night we … it's not your business!"

"How did she use it?"

"What?!"

"Did she just shove it in and go to work? She didn't, did she? She used it to caress you I bet. Play with you, make you relaxed? She probably treated that hunk of battery powered metal like a damn feather, didn't she?"

"Oh my God." Angela was so red even her tan skin couldn't hide it. I wish I could see if her face was as red as the rest of her body but I would bet it was. I should step in. Dan put his fingers to his lips so I stopped.

"Answer the question Weber. It's important."

"Yes okay? Yes she did!"

"Then why can't you handle a gun the same way she handles a vibrator? This is not a piece of metal any more than that vibrator is. Like the vibrator this is a piece of art created for a specific purpose. Like the vibrator, used incorrectly, mistakes can be made and pain to yourself or someone you love could occur. You have to treat a gun like you would treat a woman. Caress, feel, make her a part of you, love her. Appreciate the curves, get a tingle in your unmentionables from the power in your grip. Know that just like you will be able to use that vibrator one day to drive her crazy, you are going to use this gun to kill your enemy. It is not a baseball bat. You don't just grip it and swing. Shooting has to be an extension of you. When you fire a bullet it will go where you want it too because it's not an inanimate piece of metal firing a projectile, it is a part of your body, and just like an arm or a leg or a tongue it will do what you tell it too. Do you understand?"

"I think so?"

"Treat the fucking gun like its Bella's pussy and you want to caress every inch of it. See the target as the clit. You know where you are going and you know how to get there. All you have to do is let the gun guide you. Follow her thigh with your tongue to the target, follow the bullet to the target."

"Oh … okay."

"Now relax your shoulders. You are trying to kill a target. Edward might be sniffing Bella's thongs. Are you going to let him do that?"

"No."

"Then relax and know that you are about to kill him. Not think, not hope, but know in your heart that you are going to deliver death. Hands up front spread your legs out just a bit and your plant foot back. Bring your arms up … no keep your shoulders relaxed. I told you this isn't baseball. You aren't about to hit a homerun. The best shooting is like the best sex. Sensual and flowing right up until the big bang at the end. Got it? Keep your shoulders relaxed."

Oh my God, I can't believe he is doing this. Still her form did look good.

"You have fired this weapon eight times and have not hit the very large paper target eight times because you are scared and your grip is too strong. It is making you shake and lose focus. Now how does that gun feel? Just hold it."

Angela was holding it. I wanted to fist her on the ground right now. I wanted to consume her.

"How does it feel, Weber?"

"It feels good?"

"You asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you. It feels good."

"Feel those curves? Feel the warmth under your hands? Are you feeling your woman's thighs right now? That soft skin flush and warm just from being near you?"

Jack had his face in his hands. Arial had tears running down her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really am. I can feel her"

"Keep your eyes open Weber. No spontaneous orgasms on the range. What do you see?"

"I see the target."

"Can you feel the target?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking of right now? The target or your woman's pussy?"

"Both."

Damn she sounded sexy.

"Now that gun is your tongue. It's your vibrator. Reach out and lick the target."

Angela fired.

She didn't jump.

She hit the bullseye. I nearly had an orgasm.

She jumped up and down causing Connolly to hit the ground and then come up behind her to roll the gun out of her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry. But did you see that? Did you see it?"

"Yeah I did. You licked that pussy good Weber. Proud of you. Now do it again."

"Dad, can Connolly teach me how to shoot?" Arial asked.

"Shut up Arial."

Guess Jack did not like that idea. Angela heard us.

"Bella! Did you see me hit the target?"

"Yes, I did." I told her, kissing her when she wrapped her lithe, lean body around mine.

"Did you have a nice run?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I thought you were only going to run for an hour. What took you so long?"

I looked at Dan. He of course shrugged his shoulders. "Sasha said you two had it taken care of and not to worry her."

"Not to worry about what?"

So I told her.

and she fainted.

I held her up before she hit the ground and Jack carried her inside. As I followed, I heard Arial ask Connolly if he could give her some advice on shooting. Hawk told her no and grabbed her ear, dragging her behind us.

Little freak.

The next day I had a text message from Jake. I really need to change my spy phone number. Actually since everyone knows everything there is no point. No, I was going to let Angela use it. Her fucking bastard father cut hers off. I was going to kick his ass then thought fuck it, she doesn't need him.

/Bella, please come at 8 to first beach. we are having a bonfire. Elders think it is important you be there/

/Elders can go fuck themselves. Will there be alcohol?/

/No. It's a sacred bonfire, usually for pack and imprints only. Dad tells the stories of our tribes' history and the history of the spirit warriors./

/U don't know them already?/

/Yes, I do. Its tradition./

/If you know them already why is he going over it again? afraid u might forget u turn into a big Fido?/

/Its tradition./

Huh.

/Stupid fucking tradition. I can buy some of those books in Port Angeles and hand them out to all of you. That way if you forget you can read about it instead of sitting around a bonfire not getting drunk/

/Please? Sam said you wanted to hang out with us./

Fucking Uley.

/Sam's a liar. He told Leah he was going to marry her. How did that shit work out?/

/So you won't come?/

/Not with you. Only Angela gets to make me cum. I'm bringing my girlfriend, my best friend and my bodyguard./

/U can't come yourself?/

/No I need her to get me off. C U at 8/

I texted Angela and Arial about the change in plans.

At 7:55 we stumbled onto first beach and moved towards the medium size fire. Eleanor was left in Jack's protective custody while he and Sasha had some quality time and Charlie was in Jason and Ty's protective custody playing poker or whatever it was, they did in their guy time. I just prayed clothes stayed on because that is just a disturbing thought. We had decided to let Hawk drive us because we were in no shape to outrun or kill vampires tonight.

Arial and I had already had six shots of tequila and Angela had two.

Angela was smashed.

We stumbled to the logs while the pack looked at us and avoided looking at Hawk who stood behind us.

Angela wouldn't stop laughing. She was so cute. We had all worn very short cutoff jeans and her legs looked so good in the firelight.

"Ang? We have to be quiet. The pow wow is about to start." I whispered causing Arial to spit out the tequila she had just drank. I took the bottle from her before she wasted anymore.

"Okay Chief Bill. We are here. Start your histories. You have our … stop it Arial … our undivided attention."

Angela just laid her head in my lap.

Now she was licking my leg.

"You are so sexy." she slurred.

"I know sweetie but we need to listen to the Indian's vampire stories now. Come on, sit up."

I looked at Arial.

"How much has she had?"

"Two shots."

"Angela you haven't ever drunk any alcohol have you baby?" Oh this poor child.

"Nooooppppe."

This is going to be a fun night. I decided to forgo the shot glass and drink straight from the bottle.

"Okay then, if we are ready to start." Wheels said quietly.

The old man started chanting. His eyes were closed and he was kinda spacing out.

"Time out. If this is going to be one of those things where you get your leather g strings out and start dancing around a fire I am out of here."

"Shut up Swan."

I turned slowly to look at my favorite bitch.

"Make me Clearwater. Just stay human when you do. I like it bare; don't I baby?"

"Yes you do and stop flirting with her. I'm not that drunk." Angela told me, suddenly not slurring anymore.

"My bad. Sorry Clearwater looks like you don't get to shut me up. You wouldn't have known what to do with it anyway."

"Bella!"

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Nothing, sorry." Wheels backed down quick.

"Start already Billster. I'm only required to spend an hour here but if you can keep us entertained, we might stay longer and get drunker. All depends on you big guy."

Wheels started talking as soon as father time stopped chanting. I tried to pay attention. I really did. But everything he said was being recorded so I could look at the transcript later. Angela straddled my waist and started kissing me. I loved the taste of tequila in her mouth.

"I want another shot baby." she whined.

"No, I want you awake when I get you home tonight. I'm staying with you tonight and I have a lot of plans for you. I'm going to fuck you so good you are going to be screaming that you are mine."

"Oh God I am yours."

"Uh Bella?" I heard Jake say my name from somewhere that didn't matter. I should have brought Vodka. Tequila always makes me horny and dominant.

"I have a question."

I looked over at Arial who was raising her hand.

"Yes …"

"The name is Arial, Wheels. Can I ask my fucking question?"

"This isn't really a question and answer session."

"Good thing I really wasn't asking. Now you say this third wife, I suppose since she is a woman, she doesn't deserve to have a name, you say she stabbed herself in the heart with one of her son's knives to distract this fucking vampire and give her old man a chance at killing the whore right?"

"That is… somewhat … not in those words but yes."

"Why didn't she just cut her arm or something?"

Huh. Good job Arial. Glad one of us wasn't that drunk.

"Hey Bella watch this."

Arial took a swallow of tequila and stood up, spitting into the fire.

"Huh. I thought the flames would like grow or something."

"No, you just wasted tequila. Give me the fucking bottle."

She handed it over and stumbled back to the log. Once she sat, she fell over the back but Hawk caught her and helped her back up. Angela reached for the bottle and I moved it to keep it away from her. She pouted and stuck her lower lip out so I gave her a small drink.

Then I took a big one.

"Answer my sis's question Wheels. Why didn't she just cut herself? Why stab herself through the heart?"

"I … I don't really know."

"Was she an imprint?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe she was gay and the imprint made her straight and she decided to off herself."

It was possible.

"I don't think … look…"

"This sounds like a bullshit story." Angela said, surprising the hell out of me.

"Excuse me?" Wheels sounded offended. I glared at him and he looked down.

"It sounds like a bullshit story written by a man. This is passed down by word of mouth, right? The wife probably kicked the leaches ass and the men didn't want to admit it so they made some bullshit story about her killing herself and big bad Tahi Tahi took down the bad guy by himself."

Drunk Angela is on top of shit. I was starting to feel a little wasted myself. Usually Hawk carried me over one shoulder and Arial over the other. I wonder how he would handle three drunk girls.

"Yeah, my woman has it nailed. Either she offed herself to get away from him and all those sons or it's a bullshit story."

"I don't know." Billster started…

"Show some respect." Paul said. glaring probably still upset about all the times he has pissed his pants because of us.

"Shut up LaHote. Hey you. Cutey? Yeah you." Arial slurred once again. She was a talkative little drunk blondie tonight.

'Me?" One of the boys, I think he was Jake's friend Emory answered.

"Yeah what's your name?"

"Uh Embry."

I was close.

"You're looking pretty good. I like your abs. Do you have a bigger dick than LaHote? You would have to, right? You wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

"Arial." Uh oh. Hawk used that voice.

"What Dan?"

"If you take him on a walk, he isn't coming back alive."

"You aren't going a damn place and your bodyguard can go to hell!" LaHote stood up and started towards Arial. I looked at Hawk who only smirked.

LaHote jumped back from the bullet that hit the sand inches from his foot.

"Motherfucker!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked.

"You really shouldn't make any sudden moves towards Arial or me. Dante is always watching. Looks like that bullet just missed Paul. You are lucky. Dante doesn't usually give warning shots."

"What is with you and always shooting at people!?" Leah asked.

"I didn't shoot him. I was sitting right here, drinking tequila. You saw me! I was here right?" I asked Angela.

"You sure were, Gorgeous. Hey Jake, did you know she tastes like strawberries? Oh no I guess you don't and you never will." Angela was giggling again.

"Maybe we should take this party back to Jack's and climb in the hot tub girls. I'm sure Dante is tired of sitting in a tree, scoping these fuckers. You got anything else to add Billiam?"

"Uh, no, we were just going to go over why we had the treaty with the Cullens and…"

"Yeah? Why did a bunch of vampire killing wolves agree not to kill vampires?"

'My grandfather Ephraim Black was convinced they weren't a threat and made a …"

"Yeah hold up. When they met the Cullens how many wolves did your tribe have?"

"Three."

"And how many Cullens?"

"Five."

"So you guys backed down because you were outnumbered. You have failed to entertain us. Later losers. Good job yesterday by the way. I deliver you a vampire and she takes you all out with a Corvette. Nice piece of work. Try to practice or something. Maybe get some vampire mannequins and some flame throwers to get you used to unexpected combat situations."

Hawk drove us home, I guess. Arial sat up front and I was in the back with Angela straddling me. I was getting drunker from the Tequila on her breath. God I couldn't wait to get her in bed.

We stumbled in and the party was over.

Jasper was sitting with Jack and Sasha.

"Why is he here?"

"There are killings going on in Seattle at an unprecedented rate. The police think it is a serial killer or group of serial killers. There are also missing people. Quite a few in the past couple weeks." Jack explained.

"So?" That sucked but we kind of had our own problems.

"It has all the hallmarks of vampire killings Bella." Jasper explained. "It appears someone is making an army."

"Victoria?"

"Or the Volturi. They want Edward and Alice as much as you but know they would never leave us. If they made a newborn army to take us out it could help them realize their goal."

"So we go to Seattle and find these fuckers, right?" That had to be the plan, right?

"Not until we have more info. Me, Dante and Jasper are going tomorrow to do a little scouting. You girls are going to have Hawk at school again following you around in classes just as backup. If she was smart enough to use a car who knows what she has planned next. Stay here and maintain what you are doing. I'm taking care of this."

"Jack, you and Dante are going with only him as backup? How do you know he isn't the one setting it up? He could be leading you into a trap and if you get killed, he could play it off as some renegade vampire that took you out."

"I'm going to Bella." Sasha said.

"But your pregnant Sasha." Arial told her.

"And I still will be when I get back. I'm going to be fine. It will be daytime and I will stay in the background and listen for any hostile thoughts. Connolly and Ty will be here as always and Hawk will be with you three at all times. Relax. We will be home for dinner tomorrow night."

I didn't like this. I looked at Jasper and hope he understood. Just to be clear I said it out loud.

"If they don't make it back, I kill your whole family and save your wife for last. We understand each other?"

"Yeah Bella. I didn't want them to go. They insisted."

"Just make sure Edward and Alice are in school tomorrow. If you think I won't kill them in school you don't really know me."

"I know you, Bella. I'm not your enemy and I know you will do what you have to when it comes to your family. I want my family safe as well. Relax. We will be safe and I can try to pick up scents, determine how many vampires there are and see if I can recognize any of the scents. We need to know who is coming for us."

"It has to be Victoria." Angela just clutched me a little tighter. I would have to make sure she relaxed tonight. This was probably ruining her buzz.

"It could be. But why take a run at you yesterday? Maybe she took a shot and has an army as backup. Handling new vampires is not easy. I know, I've had to do it before. One could be a handful but more than that…if she is building this army then she is going to use it as a last ditch effort. If it is the Volturi already making a move then we have a whole new problem. You see the dilemma here. If you can talk them into staying behind go for it."

"Sasha, you need to stay here."

"Bella, I am going."

"Sasha? Please?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'll go with Jack and Dante. I can back them up. Please?" I offered.

"Absolutely not!"

"Sasha, I promise the next time you tell me not to do something stupid I will listen. I promise. Just please stay here."

"You don't have to come Bella. Dante and I can handle it."

"I'm going. Am I riding with you, Dante and Jasper or do you three want to try to outrun me and Eleanor?"

"I'll go …"

"No Arial. You keep Angela safe. She can't fight like we can. Not yet."

"Bella please don't." Angela begged.

"Relax. I need to refuel the Nitrous Oxide anyway. Me and Dodo got this right?"

Jack took a deep breath.

"You stay in the car. We are just going to some hotspots where disappearances and killings have recently occurred so Jasper can try to find scents. You stay in the car and if you see a vampire hit the digital sound deterrent."

"The dog whistle?" What the fuck?

"Yes, the dog whistle."

"I promise I will stay in the car."

"Fine. You can go."

"Jack …"

"Sasha she will just sneak away and go on her own. At least this way I can keep an eye on her."

"Then its settled. I will go and stay in the car."

Like that was going to happen.

"Get some sleep. We leave at 7." Jack ordered.

I walked Angela to her bedroom and as soon as the door was closed, she was on me.

"Please don't go. Just come to school with me."

"You will be safe with Arial."

"I don't want to be safe with Arial. Let me come with you if you go."

"Angel you aren't ready yet. I can't do what I have been trained to do if I am worrying about you. I will be fine. You keep working. Start asking Arial and Sasha to teach you to defend yourself. Keep working with Connolly. I want you to be able to protect yourself."

"I want to protect you."

"Then start working and stop worrying about me. Now relax. I think it's time I show you how a predator makes love."

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked, biting my lip. the nice thing about being the same height is looking in her eyes when she nibbles on my lips.

"I want you to undress and lay on the bed. You are going to spread your legs and touch yourself wherever I tell you to. Do whatever I say. You think you can handle that?"

"Can I use the vibrator on you?"

'If you are a good girl and do as you are told. Are you going to be good Angel?"

"You won't believe how good I will be."

Seven AM? I had eight hours and I planned to make use of every single second. Angela may not be going to school after all tomorrow. She may not be able to walk.

I might find a vampire tomorrow I can kill. Maybe Victoria. Maybe Janet. Maybe even Ari.

I can't fucking wait.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I woke up to my phone alarm and didn't give a damn. Angela's naked body was sprawled across mine and she was so warm, so smooth, her soft hair mixing with mine, her head buried in my neck. I started rubbing her lower back gently, just to feel her skin.

"Hey baby. Good morning." she mumbled.

I could get used to this. I had never actually slept in bed with another girlfriend all night before Angela. Besides her occasional bouts of snoring, it was very relaxing, intimate, safe and sexy at the same time.

God I must be in love. I sounded like a romantic little bitch.

Strangely enough it didn't bother me. Thinking about what I had to do today, I realized I did have a feeling of dread, but not for myself.

"Angel? Would you do me a favor?"

"This early? I have morning breath but I doubt you want my lips on yours. A little lower maybe?"

"No but I like where your mind is at. I want you to stay at home today with Sasha. Ty will be here too. Arial will stay if I ask her to."

"Why?" she asked, raising her head and looking at me. Even in the darkness I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Skip a day. You never miss school. It's four weeks until graduation. Not like you are going to learn anything new."

"Why don't you want me to go to school Bella?"

I took a deep breath. May as well bite the bullet.

"I don't like the idea of you being around Edward without me there. He obviously isn't normal but I think it is worse than I originally believed. He's …weird…er. The way he thinks and the things he has done in the past, mostly stalking me … a part of me knows he is a harmless Bambi sucking loser but another part knows he is a whiny little homophobic bitch who could throw a tantrum if he doesn't get his way. You are one of the things he sees as standing in his way. If he throws a tantrum, despite being a pussy he is very strong and very fast and very delusional about the world and how it works."

"Fine, I will skip school and come with you."

Hell no.

"That isn't going to happen. You aren't going anywhere near Seattle."

"You are beginning to sound a bit bossy. I'm your girlfriend, not some toy for you to keep protected in a closet when you aren't around."

"Excuse me? I do not treat you like that!"

"I don't want you to go to school without me because you might get hurt. What does that sound like to you? I know you hated being bullied when you were a kid and I'll be damned if I am going to be bullied now by some sparkly asshole."

"My bullies may have hit, kicked and spit on me but they didn't try to kill me. He is as archaic as the father you have disowned. He can talk himself into thinking anything he does is right."

"So we can compromise. Either I come to Seattle with you, you stay here and go to school with me, or you go and I go to school myself. So what is it going to be Swan?"

Damn it, this is Connolly's fault. She hits one target and thinks she is a special forces soldier.

"Dan will be at school and I have my iPod dog whistle. I'm more worried about you. I'm not the one who is going to be looking for vampires today that don't suck Bambi like you are. If I can live with the stress so can you."

"Fine. I suppose we better get up. Want to take a shower together?" I offered.

"We do need to hurry. It would make sense to shower at the same time. You just have to promise not to distract me."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

I planned to take advantage of every second I had with her. I suppose in this life you never know when the next moment will be your last. Then again, I guess that is life no matter what you do.

An hour and a half later Uncle Jack and I followed Jasper and Dante in Eleanor. I let Jack drive her because he did buy her for me and I was too distracted to drive.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Nothing is wrong." I told him. I didn't feel like talking about it.

"Bullshit. If there is one person I know as well as Arial and Sasha it is you. Honestly, I think I know more about you than my own daughter sometimes because you have absolutely no filter when talking to me. Talk to Uncle Jack about it. It's not good to keep things inside."

I looked at him in disbelief that he of all people would say that.

"Okay, so I'm not the king of sharing my feelings but I talk about them with Sasha. If not, she reads my mind. Kinda annoying at times but it has made me more emotionally healthy than I have been in the past. So spill it, I know you aren't afraid of going to Seattle. Scared of leaving Angela alone?"

Fuck him. I needed to start working on the stone facade again.

"Yeah, a little." I admitted.

"Asked her to stay home today right?"

"Yeah." Jack knew me a bit too well.

"Arial and Dan are there. I made her put a portable com in so Dan will hear everything. He is going to be walking the halls between the two classes Angela and Arial don't have together and will be in the classroom with them the rest of the time."

I let out a little breath. As much as I talked shit to Dan, I did trust him. He would never let anything happen to either of them.

If he could stop it.

"Let's talk about the plan, maybe get your head right. We are going to let Jasper see if he can find any scents that could possibly lead us to a large gathering of vampires. We do not attack today. He leads the way, as far as that is concerned. Our job is to be silent and unseen. If they go after him, Dante and I will take them out. You will stay in the car."

"Fuck you, Jack."

"You promised."

"You should know me better than that. I'm a spy. I lie."

"I can't concentrate on what I am doing if I have to worry about you." he tried again.

"Then I would suggest you get to that Zen state you are always preaching and start concentrating. Besides it is kind of fucked up that the three of you are going to be together and you are leaving me with no back up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This isn't some cop show where I stay in the car and nothing happens to me. A vampire could tear the roof off of a car just as easily as it could get to you, while you are off investigating which by the way is a waste of time. He won't find anything." I pointed out.

"Fine Bella, but you stick to my side, okay? Now why don't you think he will find anything?"

"These attacks happened days ago. It rains constantly. Add the scents of the city, people, car exhausts, sewer systems, restaurants, trying to find a scent would be like finding a needle in the haystack. Seattle is a great place for vampires or a lot of vampires to hide."

"Can't hurt to take a look. Listen, you cannot treat Angela like she is weak and helpless."

"I know she isn't but this isn't standing up to her bigoted father or some asshole guy who tries to grab her ass at a club. She isn't ready to handle this."

"Yeah? Renee told me you weren't ready to face school when I first moved to Phoenix. She protected you the only way she knew how; she kept you in a box like you told me I did to Arial. Sure, you weren't scared anymore but you weren't living. You let fear control your life and stayed in your four walls. I realize loving someone outside of your family is new to you but this is what it means. It's not all sunshine and roses. When you love someone you are adding another person to your carefully constructed circle whose wellbeing is more important than your own, a person you would die for. That's a big deal and a huge responsibility but the sunshine and roses make it worth it. I'm 34 and have to color my hair to hide the grey hairs you and Arial have given me. Do you have any idea how many times I haven't been able to sleep because I got you into this crap? You how badly I wanted to have you transferred from that Phoenix hospital to a hidden medical facility where I would keep you until this is done? You don't have any idea how shaken up Sasha and Arial were, listening to you in that ballet studio. Arial couldn't eat for days without puking everything she swallowed. I hadn't seen Sasha cry like she did, ever. She had nightmares about it. Charlie was a wreck. Hell, even Renee as clueless as she can be, was crying, refusing to leave the hospital, refusing to eat, refusing to sleep for three days."

Oh.

"I didn't know it was that bad." I admitted.

"It was. How would you have felt if the positions were reversed and that was Arial it happened to? I still have nightmares about that day, Bella. If you died it would have been my fault. But I didn't pull you, because you wanted to stay. I wanted to put you back in that box I found you in and for the first time I kind of understood why Renee did what she did but that didn't make it right. If you love Angela you are just going to have to get used to worrying about her. She is probably sick over you being here. She fainted yesterday when she found out you were in a street race with a vampire. She didn't have one reaction when I told her about why you moved to Forks and what the Cullens were but she cried her eyes out when I told her what happened to you in Phoenix. Now she is a part of this. She learned everything, she understands what she is getting into and she left her family to be with you. It's not like she is alone. Arial and Hawk are there and Ty is set up in a tree outside of Forks High School with a very high powered rifle."

"Edward is crazy. You realize this, right? Jasper wasn't kidding about vampires falling in love. He is obsessed with me. He won't give up."

"Yeah, I know. We still have those bugs planted in the house. I guess Whitlock never realized it and I wasn't volunteering. If things go bad and Jasper can't handle it, we may have to take Eddie out. I hate to break an agreement because I need Whitlock as long as I can get him, especially if there is an army being made. We also may need his contacts to help with the Volturi. We can take them down… some of them, but once the first shot is fired and they see one of their own blown to pieces, they are going to scatter and move at light speed to attack. We are going to have to draw them out, because attacking on their home turf would be suicide. That could mean we will need more vampires than just the Cullens and the wolf pack."

"Maybe Eddie can be a friendly fire casualty." I mused. I liked that idea a lot. My phone buzzed and I got excited, thinking it might be a text from Angela.

Instead I was reminded that Edward wasn't my only obsessed problem. Jacob fucking Black

/Hey/

Hey? How to respond?

/WTF do u want?/

No response for a few minutes. I suppose he was thinking about it.

/It was great to see you at the bonfire last night/

Fucker.

/I was at a bonfire last night?/

Maybe that will shut him up. Nope, pleading drunk isn't going to work.

/U and your girlfriend put on quite a show. I guess you really are bi/

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Eddie isn't the only obsessed supernatural creature in love with me. Jacob Black is just as clueless it seems. Him and Wheels may be victims of a tragic house fire soon."

/Not bi you fucking idiot. GAY! What don't you understand about this you stupid motherfucker?/

/So you've never been with a guy/

Finally.

/No- GAY)

/If you never been with a guy how do you know you wouldn't like it?/

I hate him.

/What is wrong with u? u r as delusional as eddie cullen/

That shut him up… for a minute.

/I am nothing like that fucking leech!/

/u both are supernatural and I use the word super loosely, creatures who think you have a shot at dating a lesbian. U have to admit there r similarities/

/I know there is something between us. U aren't that good of a liar./

/YES, I AM!/

God, what is with these stupid assholes?

/I don't care if you like women. I think it's kind of hot if that is what u are worried about. I think I could talk Leah into … maybe?/

/I fucking hate u. I am gay. I have a girlfriend I love very much. If you do not get it into your idiotic thick skull that I am not interested, I am going to arrange your death. Besides even if I were straight, I wouldn't go out with you. I'm 18 your 16. Get over it puppy. You are getting as pathetic as Paul./

/That reminds me. Embry wanted to know if Arial was serious when she said he was cute?/

What the fuck?

/Arial thinks everything on two legs is cute when she is drunk. If he had made a move on her or she made a move on him, Hawk would have killed the boy. Probably best to tell the other kids in your litter to keep away from her. I'm with her Dad now. Want to talk to him? He mentioned Dante watched u sleep last night. In your room./

He didn't but it sounded good.

/No!/

/Don't text me again unless you have info on red headed vampires you can't seem to kill despite having a huge advantage in numbers…bitch/

The texting stopped. I laid back and closed my eyes until my phone buzzed again.

Angela?

Nope.

/Why aren't you in school today?/

"Edward fucking Cullen." I told Jack. "He wants to know why I am not in school today. Did Jasper not tell him?"

"Apparently, Jasper only told Alice who went hunting last night to keep it from Eddie. She is trying to get back in your good graces. He said she could control her thoughts this morning. Jasper is afraid if he finds out we are going to Seattle he will invite himself and fuck everything up."

"Huh. Well I guess I should come up with a good reason why I'm not in school today."

/Had an accident with a dildo last night. Didn't use enough lube. Major chafing./

/Did Angela hurt you?/

Oh shit.

/NO. And if you go near her, I swear to God I will reunite you with your devout mother/

/I was just worried/

/don't b. I hate u. you and Jacob Black are driving me nuts. I hate you both and u seem to think u have some chance with me. Even if I were straight u said some pretty harsh words when u left and in Italy you wouldn't even lie about changing me to save my life. What sort of low self-esteemed, pathetic, spineless waste of space would a girl have to be to take u back after that? What is wrong with u? I don't love U! I don't even like U!. I want to vomit in ur presence! I would rather hang out with a giant pile of dog shit all day than be anywhere near U! U are still stalking me! You are CREEPY and have MAJOR issues. Go away. Die. Kill yourself or something! Do not go around my girlfriend or you will hit the ground and your tiny dick will be blown off before your head. I will grab u by your pretty hair and make u watch your body burn before I light your head up/

Nothing. Maybe he finally got the point … nope. Another text.

/You think I have pretty hair?/

I screamed, causing Jack to nearly run off the road.

"Jesus Christ, Bella what the hell!"

I read my text conversation to Jack.

"Yeah, he is dead. We just have to find the right time. Text Hawk and let him know Ed might be extra crazy today."

I did as instructed and tried to relax. It would be okay. It had to be okay. I just hoped Arial and Angela kept a low profile today. He did not need to be more agitated. Hawk would keep everything calm.

Oh shit.

Hawk.

_Arial (finally another POV after 25 chapters)_

I have to admit when I first moved to this dump, forced to move to this dump, ruining the plans Bella and I had for my expulsion and promise to Dad to be good if we would move to Jacksonville, I had thought my life was over.

But this past year has made it all worth it. Did my move have its horrible moments? Absolutely. Was it horrible when my Dad found out about me losing my virginity and taking out my piercings, submitting me to numerous embarrassing medical tests, moving me to this rain soaked hell, seeing him yell at Sasha about putting me on birth control and having to watch Sasha beat the hell out of him for raising his voice at her? It hurt me more than it hurt him to see him get his ass kicked. I know Sasha felt the same. Listening to Bella nearly die in the studio and not being able to do a damn thing about it definitely sucked.

Did the rain make it difficult to manage my hair? Yes it did. Was there a decent salon in this town? No there wasn't. Did I want to cry every single time I saw my sister dress like a lumber jack? Definitely. Was my tan a casualty of this mission? Sadly yes. Did I get outed by a fucking asshole werewolf for having a quickie with him? Sure did. Did I think Dad was going to shoot him? Yep. That would have been difficult to explain a dead body outside a dentist office. Was the sex with a werewolf disappointing? Pretty much. Of course he has gotten a lot stronger and probably larger since then but his obsessive tendencies and habit of pissing in his shorts every time a gun is fired near him have ruined any chance he had to improve his first lackluster performance.

Despite all these events, this year has been epic. Taking over this little school and ruling the social structure and faculty, winning state in volleyball, fucking with the Cullens, outrunning vampires in the fastest, sexiest car on Earth, staring at Jason Connolly when Dad wasn't watching. God that man was built. Partying our ass off on Spring Break in Florida, it has been amazing and I didn't even have to get expelled from my old school.

And the best thing of all was watching my player, hardcore, badass sister get pussy whipped by a nerd. She is bringing this dork to college with her. That in itself is hilarious. Angela has her so wrapped around her apparently magical fingers Bella would lick her feet if she asked her too.

Okay I admit the nerd is starting to grow on me a little. She showed some serious balls coming out to her old man and hasn't backed down from being with Bella even after learning she was being hunted by a murdering lunatic with super strength and speed. Her allowing Sasha and I to take her to Seattle and break her free from the god awful wardrobe she had was another thing that earned her points. Now I just had to convince her to get a few piercings and a couple tats and she would be complete. She doesn't even look like she wants to crawl up inside her own asshole when she sees a gun now. I have hopes for her.

And here the kid is.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. Silly girl.

"Of course it's not a good idea. If you only do things that are good ideas you are going to miss out on a lot of fun in life." I continued to pick the lock, opening it with a hair pin in less than five seconds.

Wow. This was an organized locker. I sort of expected a mirror so he could fix his hair between classes and maybe a few pics of Bells he might have taken when she didn't know he was there.

"You have any trouble getting out of class?" I asked Bella's little Angel.

"No. Since I am now one of the queens of the school's girlfriend, I am noticing I can do what I want. I fell asleep during first period and didn't wake up till the bell rang. There was drool on my desk top. I figured Simms would be angry but he just smiled, told me to have a nice day and handed me his lecture notes to catch up. Weird."

"Being the queen's consort has its privileges. Get your game face on, here comes Hawk. We have twenty minutes to hit both these lockers."

My Dan had a rather large box with him. I loved my Hawk.

"You have the supplies?" I asked.

"I do. Mission is a go."

"Awesome, Set the trap in 127. Me and Bella's little Angel here got this one."

Hawk nodded and set the box down, taking out what he needed. The rest was mine.

"Oh my God, Bella has one just like this." Ang whispered.

"I can just imagine the look on the clerk's face when Hawk bought all these."

We set up our trap quickly. Hawk walked by without a word, meaning his mission was complete. It was time to sit back and watch the traps unfold.

We stayed in the corner of the hallway as the bell rang and students filled the hallways. A few tried to talk to me but I waved them off.

There he was. The primary target.

I placed a hand on Angela, hoping she could control her thoughts. I couldn't control mine in my glee but I would guess he would be bombarded with the thoughts of everyone. He looked upset, because Bella wasn't here of course. He was about to be really pissed off.

There you go. Open the locker quickly you little bastard.

Bingo.

The string attached to the stack base pulled out with his locker door and the avalanche of pink 12 inch dildos cascaded from his locker.

He jumped back and of course that caught the attention of everyone in the school.

Once everyone got over their surprise the entire hallway erupted in laughter and applause. A few guys congratulated Edward on finally coming out of the closet. A few girls including Lauren congratulated him on finally getting a dick over two inches.

Uh oh. Alice looked pissed. She caught my eye and I winked at her. Angela had tears in her eyes from laughing.

Edward put his book into his locker, realized we had taken the books he had in his locker already and walked off, not bothering to look at us. I wonder if he would follow our scents to the trash can we threw his books in.

Alice gave us one more go to hell look and opened her locker. She was the one I was worried about. My guess would be that she was so focused on trying to find Bella through Jasper with her useless little visions that she wouldn't see this coming.

I was right.

She slammed her locker door open and Hawk's trigger was activated, causing the stink canister to spray directly into her face.

Didn't see that coming, did you bitch?

Alice looked like she wanted to vomit if she could.

"She is coming over here." Angela whispered, sounding a little nervous.

"Don't be a pussy, Weber." Dan told her before I could.

"You think this is funny?!" Alice asked.

I looked down at her and wrinkled my nose.

"It was until you walked over here. God you stink. Could you please take your odor somewhere else?"

"Leave my brother and me alone."

"Or what?"

"Or…"

"Or?" I helped her out. "You know you can't touch us, without your family getting hunted by thousands of humans who now have the ability to kill you all. So take it like a big little kidnapping whore and go away. Stop coming to school. Tell your brother to leave Bella alone or I will make his life hell before I end it, comprende?"

"Just leave us alone!" she sort of screamed in her squeaky voice and stormed off, almost moving at unnatural speeds. Angela, Hawk and I ran after her and saw her and Edward in the parking lot, arguing, probably about whose car to take. I can't believe that fucker bought another Volvo.

I suppose the argument was over because they both walked into the forest, leaving their cars behind. Running home it would be.

"Arial do you happen to know what that smell is in the hallway?" Mrs. Greene asked.

"I am pretty sure Alice Cullen had a stink bomb go off in her locker. If I had to guess she probably planned to place it near the school ventilation ducts. It's a good thing her plan blew up in her face, literally."

"I see, so it came from Alice's locker?"

"Yep."

"And would you know who those pink objects on the floor belong to?"

"The pink dildos? They belong to Edward Cullen. I saw them tumbling out of his locker." I explained.

"Would you happen to know where those two are right now?"

"I saw them leave. I think they are skipping school." I told her. It was important to be honest with adults.

"Well, vandalizing the school hallway, being in possession of inappropriate objects and skipping class, I am afraid those two will have to be suspended for the next week. I will call Dr. Cullen immediately."

"Mrs. Greene? I would recommend expelling them for the remainder of the school year. If they want to graduate, they should be required to attend summer school." My Dan suggested. "These are serious offenses and I believe a message should be sent that this behavior is not acceptable in a higher learning institution."

"You are quite right, Mr. Hawk. I will inform Dr. Cullen of my decision immediately. I'm sorry you two have been traumatized by this. Please feel free to take the rest of the day off. I will let your teachers know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Greene. You are an amazing principal and an example to us all."

Like minions, principals needed positive reinforcement occasionally as well. Running assets is a tough job but it pays off.

_Phoenix_

We finally arrived in Seattle. Jasper drove like he had Miss Daisy in the back or else we could have been there in an hour and a half, two hours tops. As it was it took us three and a half damn hours. My ass was sore from sitting and I was still tired from lack of sleep the night before but couldn't sleep because Uncle Jack insisted on listening to some hard rock station that played nothing but eighties metal. Seriously? Who can sleep to that? Plus my mind was on Arial and Angela, hoping to God they weren't being harassed by Cullens. Okay, I was worried about Angela. Arial could handle herself but I knew Dan would be with her mostly because he was her bodyguard, which until this point in our life I found to be a ridiculous necessity. She never seemed to mind unless it interfered with her social life. He was like her big teddy bear. Some kids have blankets, some kids had dolls or a puppy to make them feel safe. Arial had a 6'8 bodybuilder and combat expert. He nearly died for her once, though she never told me the full details. She was my sister and he was her big brother and would die for her without a second thought. He would keep them out of trouble. Two things I never questioned about Dan were his bravery and loyalty.

"Where are we starting first?"

"An alley where three cars were found turned over. The owners are still missing and presumed dead."

"So Major Bloodhound is going to try to sniff out the offending vampires? Let's grab Dante and go get my NOX refueled. Find a coffee shop, have some breakfast, maybe check out a few gun stores and get the hell out of here. If we aren't going to attack then let him do his thing and let's roll."

"No. I want to know what he knows. His motivation is different than ours. He wants to protect his family. I want to protect my family and take as many murdering vampires down as I can, in that order. We have the same goal but if I came across information that would benefit me and he didn't need to know I wouldn't tell him. Information is power. I have no doubt he is the same. We have the same goals and I respect him but never forget we are on two different teams."

"Point taken." Glad to know I wasn't the only one who trusted no one but team. Of course I learned that lesson from Jack so I was not surprised he felt that way.

"So why is Sasha going along with this agreement for me to spend time with these fuckers?"

"For two reasons. One, they are assets until the time comes that they are no longer assets. While you are there you can find out information because despite learning that you are a foul mouthed, sarcastic, extremely violent, highly trained operative and lesbian who betrayed them, those idiots, both vampires and werewolves still want you around. They are begging you to accept them and the more they think you will, the more committed they will be. Except for Edward and Alice, you should try to draw them in, like you did before. They are begging for it. As far as Edward and Alice, continue your present course of pissing them off. Same with Jake. You don't need obsessive stalkers, but it appears it is too late for that. I'm fairly certain I will have to kill at least Edward before this is over and make it look like a vampire did it or it was an accident. I think Jasper can control Alice if he keeps a better eye on her but that has yet to be determined. Keep your eyes open. We are here."

"Wait you said two reasons. What is the second?"

"When you are with them it is unlikely you will be attacked. Get your game face on, Phoenix."

We stepped out and Jasper was already moving around at light speed so I kept my handy iPod vampire deterrent safely clutched in my hand, just in case this was a set up. It would be too easy for him to kill Jack and Dante and change me, blaming it on Vicki so his wife could have a best friend for eternity. The idea that she saw me as a vampire based on another vampire's decision made me nervous. Eddie wanted me human so what other vampire had made the decision to change me? Carlisle, to avoid trouble with his old friends. Or Jasper? Alice? At this point I couldn't trust any of them. Thank God the wolves couldn't turn anyone with a bite. The idea of having all that hair and … I don't even like to think about it. Plus the tattoo they all seemed to have was annoying. If you get ink it should be original. Put a little imagination into it, that's all I'm saying.

"Anything Jasper?" Jack asked.

"No, the rain seems to have washed away any scent trails."

I rolled my eyes. There is a surprise.

"I can take us to some areas that might be a good residence for vampires. We can check the sewer systems, and old abandoned warehouses on the docks. I have a few ideas on where I would store them."

"So you want to lead us to abandoned dark places with no witnesses?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know I did save your life in Phoenix. You ever going to trust me?"

"If you were me would you trust you?"

He at least smiled.

"Not a bit."

"Exactly. You want to go crawling around places where we could be ambushed easily you go right ahead. We will be having coffee."

"No we won't. Let's go Jasper. We need to get an idea of how many we are dealing with and where they are. I can't plan to take them out if we don't know where they are." Jack said. Dante didn't say anything. He did look at me and shrug his shoulders as if he didn't have a care in the world.

An hour later we were in some smelly warehouse district. A bunch of old buildings on the waterfront and not much else.

"This place reeks of vampires. Too many scents to tell with the rain but there must be a lot of newborns. They are definitely in this area."

"Yeah and there are no homeless here." I mentioned. "There should be. Places like this are great shelters from the rain."

"Good job, Bella." Jack whispered. He also grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him slightly. I noticed Dante stepped behind me and had a .45 in his hand. Sexist pigs. You can take the boys out of the military but you can't take the military out of the boys. I decided to make my gun a bit easier to access.

"They must know we are here if they are nearby. Why haven't they shown themselves? At least one should be checking us out. You see anything Jasper?" Jack asked.

"No and we probably won't. They won't be able to distinguish our scents over the other vampires they are around. Also they are probably afraid to come out into the sunlight. Old trick I used when I created newborns for the bitch who turned me. Tell new vampires the sun will burn them to ash. Every few weeks take one in secret and break him apart, burn the ashes and bring one piece back to the others to prove you are telling the truth. That way you can at least contain them in the daytime."

"What if you want them to attack during the day?" Dante asked.

"Then you tell them they are old enough and strong enough to survive the sun now. You make them believe that the enemy is hunting them, wanting to destroy them. Tell them you are fighting for their survival. They will follow you through hell."

"Sounds pretty evil and manipulative. This is what you did in your younger days Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm not proud of it. I'm sure your Uncle Jack and his friend here have done things they aren't proud of."

"No, I'm good." Jack told him quickly. "Pretty damn proud of everything I've done."

"I believe my ancestors take great pride in the warrior I am and the enemies I have vanquished. My conscience is completely clear." Dante agreed.

"Don't look at me, Jasper. I'm fucking awesome." I let him know just to be clear.

We all heard it at the same time, even without Jasper's super hearing, a scream coming from one of the warehouses. A human scream.

The three of us who still had blood pumping began running towards it immediately while Jasper stood there and probably tried to determine if the scream was one of fear or joy using his gift.

Of course he still beat us to the door as Jack was about to kick it in.

"I go first. We have no idea how many there are." Jasper told us.

Jack put a gun to Jasper's head and motioned him aside. Dante kicked the door and I rolled in, coming up on one knee, scanning the area with my Sig in front.

Jack and Dante took position on my sides. I had no idea where Hale was and at this moment that made me very nervous. He seemed to have found this place too easily.

Then he was in front of us, pointing to his left. I saw a collapsed three level steel storage rack with rows of boxes forming a barrier between us and the other side of this very dark warehouse. The steel didn't look decayed or rusted meaning it was probably knocked over purposely to form a barrier.

Once our eyes adjusted to the darkness we began moving to the left when Jasper's hand landed on my shoulder. He motioned for me to follow him to the right.

Jack shook his head no but I let him know with a look not to worry about it. I had one hand on a dog whistle and the other on my Sig and was ready for whatever he tried to pull. I slid out of my sneaks and followed Hale, Cullen Whitlock, moving as quietly as Jack taught me. I couldn't hear Jack or Dante of course.

Jasper reached the end of the row much quicker than I did of course. He smirked at me. He thinks this is funny. I guess since he wasn't the one who was screaming in fear it was a game to him.

He motioned for me to stay like I was some sort of puppy but I moved anyway to have a look.

I wish I hadn't. Four vampires were on the floor surrounded by several pieces of human bodies. The freshest must have been the one who screamed, a homeless lady from the look of her. A leech had its lips on her neck and two others had ripped her arms off and were trying to drain them of blood, heedless that most of her blood was on the floor.

So this is what he means by uncontrollable newborns. Vicious motherfuckers. I zeroed in on the one with the torso, prepared to hit the whistle and start taking bitches down.

Then Jasper looked over my shoulder and I heard the growl behind me. Peering quickly over my shoulder I saw the two fuckers on the second level walkway behind us. I should have noticed that when I walked in.

They jumped and I hit my whistle. Jasper hit the ground next to me and the second vampire landed on top of him.

He wasn't team but we had the same goals. I let up on the whistle and he was moving I guess; my focus was in two different places.

One was on the sound of gunfire, presumably Dante and Jack lighting those bitches up on the other side of this wall. The other was on the vampire that just dropped in front of me. He recovered, taking his hands off his ears and swung. I think he swung. I just instinctively threw myself back and of course the damn dog whistle dropped out of my hand. Growling was next to me, but that was only a secondary thought. My first thought was the trigger. I fired. I kept firing. After the fourth shot when the bastard was on the ground with a burning stomach and chest, I raised my aim and lit his head up.

First kill. Sure the target was already dead but it still counted.

Whitlock had his vampire in a head lock so I ran by and fired into the bastard's head for my second kill. Jack and Dante were still firing, meaning they hadn't hit the targets. Peering around the corner I heard Whitlock yell no at the same time I felt a cold hand grab my throat and lift me in the air.

Oh fuck he was going to bite me.

Jasper had his hands on the bitch's jaws, keeping them from closing on my neck. I managed to pull the trigger knocking the fucker back, clutching his burning chest while Whitlock ripped his fucking head off. The gunfire stopped and I ran around to see Jack and Dante surveying the scene from the ground checking overhead. I met Jack's eyes and saw the relief. I knew the feeling.

"There are no other vampires. Not now. We need to burn this place down before whoever created these bitches realizes they were taken out by people rather than themselves." Jasper told us.

"Why would they take out themselves?"

"Newborns tend to turn on each other. It was foolish to leave these seven alone unless someone determined they were too uncontrollable to be of use. It was very careless or planned to leave newborns on their own. The rest have been here or are coming back. Judging by the smell of this place there are a lot more of them. We need to leave. We have confirmed there is an army."

"But not who is behind them." Jack pointed out.

"No, but do you want to wait for them to return? How many rounds did you two fire to take those out? We know the general area and can return."

"Do you recognize Victoria's scent? The Volturi?" I asked.

"I can't recognize the Volturi's scent. I have only seen them once before and that was at a distance. There are too many here to tell but I don't smell any trace of Victoria either. Doesn't mean it isn't her. Whoever is in charge will most likely watch from the water and we will never see them. Let's light this place up and go."

"Dante?" Jack asked.

"On it." Dante ran outside I am assuming to the car. Something told me he brought quite a bit of explosives with him.

"You okay?" Jack asked me. "You have bruising around your neck."

Damn it. Angela is probably going to faint again.

"Yeah, it was a close call. Jasper helped me out." I admitted.

"You did good Bella." Jasper told me as if I needed confirmation that I am indeed a sexy undead killing machine. "Killed two vampires, I was impressed. I appreciate you not relying on your whistle. I was having a bit of difficulty focusing. So now that I saved your life twice you starting to trust me yet?"

It was a good question.

Jasper's phone buzzed. He took it out and showed it to me.

/Jasper I have been trying to see you all day. I saw you watching a vampire about to bite Bella's neck. Do not let her die!/

"Do you at least trust Alice?"

That was an easy one to answer.

"No, especially after this."

Jasper looked confused.

"She gives you a warning after the event has already happened. Also notice she told you not to let her get killed, not don't let her get bitten."

"It's the same thing." he argued.

"It really isn't, Jasper. Keep a better eye on your wife." Jack told him, wrapping an arm around me. "We are going home as soon as Dante blows this place. We need to make sure there are no bystanders around."

"I don' feel any emotions coming from anywhere nearby."

"I think we will use our eyes all the same" Jack told him. "Meet back at the cars. You guys can follow us to Extreme Motorsports to refuel Bella's NOX in case she has to outrun any more fucking Corvettes and then we are heading to Forks. Whether Victoria is behind this or the Volturi I don't like knowing there is an army waiting to take out my niece and anyone who gets in their way. We need to figure out a plan of attack."


	27. Chapter 27

_Do not own Twilight. No plot at all in this chapter, just a bit of checking in with Team Bella._

_Chapter 27_

_Sasha_

It had been a nice evening. Jack had taken the girls running and then they would do a little target practice so the only sound in the house was the Dan's grunting as he lifted some obscene amount of weight over and over again. I had stopped trying to talk him into yoga years ago. Angela was doing her homework in her own room and seemed very content, most likely due to Bella spending the night, judging by the moans that resounded from her room causing Jack to bury his head in his pillow and ruin any chance I had of moaning for the night.

Tonight was my turn to cook so I decided to head to the grocery store because Hawk had eaten everything in the house as usual. Connolly was patrolling with Charlie and Ty was doing whatever it is he does when he is not around, I really didn't want to know. I didn't feel like going alone and I actually wanted someone to talk to besides Hawk who usually just listened and grunted agreement or disagreement. I loved the man but conversations were not really in his skill set. I decided to ask my surrogate daughter to go. I had gotten to know her quite a bit and admit I have read her mind a few times just to make sure of her motivations. I couldn't allow Bella to be hurt again and wanted to make sure she was sincere. Despite the fact that Bella openly lusted after me I saw her as my daughter the same as Arial. I was only 28 and would soon have my own child, a baby, which I have never dealt with. Arial was 12 when I met her and Bella was the same age as Arial of course when I met her less than a year later. Still they were both my daughters and no one hurt my girls. Angela's intentions seemed genuine though so I let it go.

When Jack and I decided Arial needed more family, perhaps someone her own age to help her be more social, we moved to Arizona. It was also near our new jobs that Arial did not need to know about at the time. I found Bella a scared little girl who had not left her home, unless in the company of her mother, for a very a long time.

Jack and I made it our mission to make sure she was never scared of life again. Arial was much more advanced by that point than Bella but helped her out and brought her along quickly. I will never forget the day they were sparring and Arial made a rookie mistake, allowing Bella to slip a jab inside her guard and knock Arial to the ground. Afterwards, in private, I asked Arial why she had made such a stupid mistake.

She told me Bella needed to feel strong. If taking a punch would help her confidence then that is what she would do.

I have always loved and been proud of Arial but I believe I was prouder of her in that moment than I ever had been. Jack and I didn't fight often but one of the worst arguments we ever had was about his decision to ask Bella to become involved with this. We didn't make love for four days. I did not want her involved. Jack was convinced she was the only one who could pull this off. Jack was right, she did pull it off and I was right because not only had she been nearly killed, she was still being hunted.

If I could only get within that vampire's line of sight, I could take her out with one shot. No dog whistle needed. I just wasn't sure where to set the trap and now that she was apparently building an army, which added new variables to this problem. Jack wasn't convinced it was the red headed vampire behind it. How stupid could he be? Okay, at times he could be stupid, but his body, the way he moved, his eyes, watching him kill was so damn hot that I overlooked a little lack of intelligence now and then. From what I have heard discussed in the Cullen house thanks to the bugs we planted while they were gone, the Volturi are strong and vicious. They didn't need an army of newborns. They could take what they wanted. They could have tried to take Bella in Italy. Instead they let her go, hoping she would voluntarily change. No way they would turn around this quickly and form an army. Anyone who even considered that a possibility was completely stupid, i.e. my husband and Connolly.

Angela was glad for the opportunity to get out, I suppose. She was often agitated when Bella was not around her. I could understand seeing as how this week alone Bella was nearly ran off the road by a vampire and one had its cold dead hands around her neck and she is lucky to be alive. That reminds me to let Jack know there will be no blowjobs for at least a month. Of all the idiotic things to leave Bella with Jasper as protection. I didn't trust Jasper. I didn't trust any of them, but Jasper was too good at controlling his thoughts. I believe he genuinely wanted to protect his family and would help us because of that alone. However if I were him and I saw a chance for Bella to be turned into a vampire through no fault of my own I would let it happen. If Bella were a vampire, we would be needing their expertise in dealing with her. We would need them and that would put them in a greater bargaining position. Jasper seems like a smart vampire. He is a strategist like I am. It would be a good move for him if she happened to be bitten through an attack he and his family couldn't be blamed for. That was why we could not trust him.

The grocery store was not crowded. Hawk of course decided to come, safety in numbers he says, even though he knows I can and have kicked his ass on several occasions.

Angela was laughing, having a good time and telling me about her favorite dishes when we turned a corner and saw him.

The good Reverend.

"Dad?"

Weber took a quick look at Angela and told her she looked like a whore and to find a different last name to use. Then he took a look at me and a longer look at Dan and ran off.

Angela to her credit did not cry, simply shrugged her shoulders and told me she expected something like what happened if she saw him again. I read her mind and saw she was devastated though.

Jack texted me when we got home and said he, Arial and Bella would be sparring outside behind Charlie's to get some fresh air, so he would be late.

Like I said, it had been a nice evening. Weber changed that. Angela was upset and crying silently in her room but I could still hear her. Arial would find her upset and tell Bella who would find out what happened and be upset. She probably would not react well. She may beat Weber to death. I mean that literally. On top of all the other shit we had to deal with, covering up the death of a local civic leader was a headache we didn't need.

Of course a suicide could be quick and easy. It was well known his daughter had announced she was gay and he kicked her out. A guilty conscience? A nice suicide letter apologizing to Angela so she wouldn't feel guilty.

It was time for the Shadow to come out and play.

"Dan when Arial and Jack get home, you and I have business to attend to."

"Weber?"

"Who else?"

"Excellent. Are we going to kill him?"

"Maybe. I suppose we shall see how well he cooperates. If he doesn't then yes, we will kill him."

"I'll type out a couple suicide notes and you can pick the one you like."

Jack and Arial arrived home, and I explained to Arial that I did not want Bella to know about Angela being upset. I explained to Jack that Hawk and I would be taking a stroll around two AM and he needed to stay and protect the girls.

"Why can't I come with you and Hawk stay here?" he whined. He had a cute whine, but it was still whining.

"I need Hawk's strength." I told him. Jack was strong but only Hawk could pull this off.

"Happy hunting dear."

At two AM, I stood outside of Weber's house, dressed completely in black, including a black mask. I really needed to cut my hair. It isn't easy containing this much hair in a black ski mask.

"Wait in front of the door. I will only be five minutes. Maybe less." I told Hawk.

It was a nice two story house, nothing special, but quaint. From what I had read in Angela's thoughts I had a fairly good idea of the layout. A quick look around the outside made it obvious there was no alarm, not that it would have made a difference.

I jimmied the back window and entered quietly. When I wanted to be silent, no one could hear me. Okay Jack could, but that was only when he got lucky and heard a board squeak that I had not anticipated. I took my time, checking the house. The children were asleep, Angela's room, to my great annoyance, was empty. The bastard had removed her bed and all furniture. There were also no photos of her anywhere in the house.

Yes, Reverend Weber may have a guilty conscience and commit suicide tonight.

Slipping into his room I took the two syringes from my pocket. His wife slept on her back, and it was simple matter to slip the needle into her vein on her wrist and inject. She jerked slightly but I am very good at doing this. She would be out for the next six hours at least.

Weber though, I stuck the needle directly into his neck. He woke with a start but I quickly clamped his jaw shut. His eyes showed panic for a brief moment and then he was out again, for the next hour at least. Walking down the stairs I opened the front door and waited for Hawk to bring him down.

45 minutes later we were on the cliff Bella had decided to jump from the day she was kidnapped and taken to Italy.

Weber was hung upside down, held by his ankle as Hawk held him over the edge. I tossed a few pebbles at his head and he finally woke. Of course he screamed when he saw the water directly below him. I pulled off my mask and knelt a few feet away from him, safely on the cliff's edge but close enough that even in the darkness he could see my eyes.

"Hello Reverend. Quite a sight to wake up to isn't it? Even in the darkness those waves pounding against the rocks below look fairly strong. Its sounds like a meat grinder down there. Someone in as poor of physical condition as you are would never make it to shore, assuming you didn't land head first on a rock. Tell me, does suicide sound like a nice way to spend your evening?"

"Get me away from here! Pull me back!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why? Who are you? What have I done to you? What do you want?!"

"We are going to come to an understanding tonight. You have not been behaving in an appropriate manner. Bella has considered ruining your life. I prefer a simpler method. You are a piece of shit bigot and you called your daughter a whore tonight. I believe you deserve to die. I have killed men for lesser offenses than the one you committed tonight. Do you believe me?"

I suppose his eyes adjusted to the darkness and being held upside down.

"You are the one my daughter is living with." he said quietly.

"Don't call her your daughter. You lost that right. My name is Sasha Webb. I am the woman responsible for taking you from your home tonight. The man who is holding you by the ankle and whose shoulder I am sure is getting very sore is my friend Dan. It took me five minutes to steal you away in the dead of the night. I was taking my time. Something to think about if I decide to let you live tonight. It was that easy for me to reach out and take you. I can find you anywhere at any time and end your pathetic existence. Now if I ask my friend Dan to bring you back to solid ground with us, are you going to behave or make me kill you?"

"Please just pull me back. Please!"

"Dan."

Dan swung Weber by his ankle and dropped him on his head to the rocky top of the cliff.

He rolled into a fetal position for a moment. I had no time. I was pregnant and needed my sleep. I also had the destruction of a newborn army of vampires to arrange and then continue thinking of solutions to the Italian problem.

I slapped him.

"Pay attention and stop crying you sniveling bastard. If I decide to kill you tonight at least take it like someone with a hint of bravery in your black cowardly soul. Do I have your attention?"

"Yes. You can't get away…"

"Yes I can and you know it. I have a license to kill I suppose you could say. Now let's talk. I'm sorry, that is not what I meant. I will talk and you are going to listen. Are you listening?

He nodded his head quickly. Good, I needed his undivided attention, to decide if he lived or died.

"I have killed many, many people. So has Mr. Hawk. We both know how to cause extreme pain before death. Do you believe me?"

Another quick nod.

"Answer me, out loud!"

"Yes. Yes I believe you."

"I gutted a man once and wrapped his intestines around his neck and used them to strangle him. Do you believe me?"

"Yes!"

"You will believe anything won't you? That is taking it a bit far, even for me. But everything I said before that was true. Hawk was actually the one who strangled the man with his own intestines. I happened to see and vomited. It was truly disgusting but funny in a way. Can you see the humor in it?"

"No. Please don't do that to me."

"You may die here tonight. I haven't decided yet. I want you to think about your sins right now. Think about every sin you are going to have to answer to your God for. Are you thinking about them?"

"Yes."

I listened in and he was indeed thinking about his sins.

"You are having an affair with Jessica's mother? Not very nice Weber. Very unchristian like. Isn't adultery a sin?"

"How did you know that?"

"Keep thinking about your sins!"

I listened in again. Oh my, he was entertaining.

"You denounced your daughter for being gay? You think the experimentation you had in college with Brent was just harmless fun? Boys being boys? What about wearing your mother's clothes when you were a boy? Very naughty, Reverend. You are what is commonly called a cross dressing bisexual."

"My God, what are you?"

"I am vengeance, reckoning, justice…you get the idea. Actually I'm just a pissed off woman who cares about your daughter and listened to her cry tonight after you told her she looked like a whore. Your life ended at that moment. Did you know that? A simple statement in a grocery store aisle to a girl who loved you once and probably still does despite what you have done, ended your life. I need a reason. A very good reason, because right now I can't think of one reason not to kill you. Hawk, can you think of a reason?"

"I'm wondering why I haven't dropped this asshole off the cliff already. It's getting chilly out here."

"Hear that, Weber? Dan is getting cold. He hates cold weather. It puts him in quite the bad mood. Now have you come up with a reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Please don't."

"Please don't is not a fucking reason."

I slapped him. Hard.

"Try again!"

"I have children!"

"Who would be better off without you. What will you do if another one tells you he is gay? Move the furniture out of his room as well?"

"No! No I wouldn't. I will take Angela back, I swear!"

"Take her back? No, she stays with us. She will be where she is loved and not judged by a hypocrite like you. But …"

"But what? I'll do anything!"

"If I let you live, you are going to come over tomorrow evening and apologize to Angela for calling her a whore and kicking her out. You are going to get on your knees if you have to, begging for her forgiveness. I will be listening. I can hear everything. If you are not sincere, I bring you back out here, or perhaps I hang you from a noose in the woods. You can have an alarm installed on your house, metal bars placed in your windows, it doesn't matter. There is no place I cannot get into. Angela will stay with us. You will tell her you accept her and she is welcome to come anytime to visit her mother and brothers. You are going to give a sermon this Sunday about everyone's right to love who they want to love; homosexuality is not a sin. If you don't do this, you die. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I will do whatever you want."

"For a man who believes in Heaven you are certainly afraid of death aren't you? Buy new furniture for her room. She should not see that you emptied her room. That was cold and horrible of you. Put the photos of her back on the walls. She will want to visit her mother and brothers and should not feel like an outcast. I still think I should kill you. I really want to take my blade and rip your stomach open. Just like a zipper and your guts fall out. What do you think Dan?"

"I think it's cold and raining and I would like to toss this fucker over the side so we can get out of here. It's late and I need my beauty sleep. Looking this damn good doesn't come easy."

"What do you think Weber? Are you going to be a good little servant of the Lord or face his judgement?"

"I will be good. I will apologize I swear to you! I just want to live!"

"Then I guess we will take you home. I'm disappointed. I hoped you had a bit of backbone and would say something to piss me off. I haven't killed anyone in … how long has it been Dan?"

"Seven months and 16 days. It's been a dry spell for us."

"Oh well. I suppose we will have to wait a bit longer. A word of this to anyone, especially Angela, and you will see me again. I'm glad we had this talk. Make sure you never forget it. Stand up and walk down the path. We will take you home. Make a sudden move or a sound and Dan breaks every finger on your right hand. If he is forced to do this you will tell everyone you slammed your hand in a car door."

Weber said nothing so I suppose he understood.

It turned out to be a nice evening after all.

_Connolly_

"I can't believe that motherfucker thinks he has a chance with Bella."

"Charlie, you are going to have to be a bit more specific on which motherfucker you are talking about." The girl had more than one which was fucked up.

"Oh … I meant Edward Cullen. Jake is turning into a huge disappointment too. I just don't get it."

"You have a hot daughter who has sex with other women. She is every teenage boys dream, plus she played Jake even better than Edward. Of course with Edward, I have no idea. I suspect he is probably psychotic, or maybe he was just stupid when he was turned into a vampire and it carried over."

"And now that fucker is going to be stalking my daughter for the rest of her life."

"No, he won't Charlie. I'll kill him. I promise." I assured him. Sasha and Jack may be better at handling assets but nobody could kill like me. Edward being a vampire meant I could take his head as a trophy and mount it to my wall. That alone was all the motivation I needed.

"I thought Jack made an agreement with Jasper that his so called family would be safe."

"Jack did make an agreement. I never agreed to anything. We will use them while we need them but no worries, I plan to kill Edward. I am hoping to mount his sparkly head on my wall. I wonder if his eyes will be twitching still or will they just glaze over. What do you think Charlie?"

Jack made an agreement. I didn't spend six years as Jack's commanding officer so he could tell me who I could and couldn't kill now. That was our deal when I joined his freak agency. I work with him, not for him.

Of course Jack was always the more sensible of us. I made the decision and he explained why it was a bad decision. He was the Yin to my Yang. That's why I didn't kill Edward Cullen the first time I saw him. Jack said we needed him. What I needed to do was shove a fully auto M4 up his sparkling ass and pull the trigger. Instead I was an honorary Fork's volunteer deputy or officer or whatever they are called in backwoods towns like these. Constable? No that sounds English.

Yeah, defintely English.

I think. No, I have seen Constables in Texas, but I think …

I really need to find somebody or something to kill.

"I don't really know if his eyes would still move Jason."

"What?"

"You asked if I thought Edward's eyes would still move if you mounted…"

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry. I kinda get lost in my own world sometimes."

A world of sex, guns and beer, the order of importance depending on my mood but all three at once is the preferred choice.

"Charlie, I've been patrolling with you for what? A few weeks now?"

"You've been my bodyguard for a few weeks now." he said and laughed a little.

"Okay, but I didn't want to say it. How long have you been doing this? Being a cop here?"

"About twenty years."

"Is it always so fucking boring? Don't lumberjacks ever attack each other with axes, maybe some skin head gang activity, anything?"

"Besides vampires slaughtering people?" he asked. I think he was trying to be ironic.

"Exactly! Anything besides that? I've been at work with you for a few weeks and haven't gotten to so much as see a perp much less hit one, or one could only hope, shoot somebody."

"Uh … no. It's a pretty quiet community. Good people who mostly keep to themselves, raise good kids, work honest jobs. That's about it."

"How the fuck can you stand it Charlie?"

I had to know. This life had to be hell, right?

"I like it here. It's home."

"You carry a gun every single day and don't get to use it. Your 18 year old daughter has fired a few hundred thousand more rounds in the last three years than you have your entire career. How can you carry a gun every day and not use it? To me that is the same as a fine ass woman shoving her tits in my face all day and saying don't touch. Don't lick, don't bite, don't even think about licking or biting. Damn Charlie, I would have used that gun on myself by now if that was the case."

"Some might say I have been lucky to never have to use my gun. Life isn't all about action Jason."

"No it isn't, for people that aren't getting any action. You need a little excitement in your life Charlie."

He didn't seem to agree. I'm trying to be a life coach right now and he looks doubtful on my advice.

"My daughter is a spy sent to live with me so she could infiltrate vampires and werewolves and is now being hunted by one. She was nearly killed by one! Twice! She also got kidnapped and taken to Italy into a damn vampire lair!"

And there is my point. Maybe he will get it now.

"Exactly! She has been having the time of her life. You need to live a little yourself!"

I should be a motivational speaker. Sasha says it isn't a good idea and I told her she didn't know everything. She reminded me that she did. Bitch. I swear to God if she kicks me in the nuts one more time when we are sparring, I am going to beat up her husband.

"You think she has been having fun? Kidnapped, life in constant danger, living a lie, being hunted like an animal?"

"Does she look unhappy to you?"

"No, I guess not. Honestly, this is the most relaxed I have ever seen her." Charlie admitted.

"Exactly. She is living the dream Charlie. Getting laid, fighting the bad guys, street racing, partying, Charlie, I know you don't like to hear this but she was born for this life. If she was ten years older and straight, I promise you I would be your son in law."

"Thanks … I think?"

"Hold on a second." I sent a quick text to Ty and told him to stop watching Scandal and listen in to the Cullens.

A few minutes later he texted me what I wanted to know.

"Hey Charlie, you want to have some fun?"

"You want to go shooting? We can go to the range behind the station."

"Nah, I was thinking more like blowing some shit up. Let's stop by my place and then we can head to the Cullen's. They are having one of their family feeding times. It's usually a few hours till they arrive back. They left thirty minutes ago."

"Jason, I'm working. I can't just leave …"

"Charlie you said it yourself. Nothing happens in this damn town and it will continue not to happen whether you are here or there."

"Yeah but, a bomb? What the hell?"

"Eddie got a new Volvo." I told him.

There is that smile I wanted to see.

Thirty minutes later we had parked half a mile away from the Cullen's place. I had my com directly linked to Ty so Jack wouldn't hear this. This was one of those things he likes to tear apart and tell me how stupid this is or reckless or yada yada yada.

"Charlie, take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Just your top shirt. You got a black tee under it don't you? Your badge is shiny and can give away our position. Also take those cuffs and other crap off your belt. Makes too much noise when we move. Just keep your gun on you. You got the right gun? In case we get caught we may have to fight our way out. No extraction plan on this mission. We go in fast and silent, do the job then wait for the right time."

I decided to forego the ignition switch I originally desired. I didn't know if Eddie might inhale some fire and burn himself up. While I didn't particularly care, Sasha would give me hell about it.

We took off at a pretty good pace, until I had to slow down. Charlie was breathing heavy and making a shit ton of noise. His name was not Dante. Dante could stuff twenty pounds of C4 in your pants and you wouldn't know he had been there till your dick was blown off. He was a sneaky motherfucker.

"Jesus Charlie, keep it quiet man. You need to start going on those runs with your girl. How the hell can you chase down a perp if you can't jog for five minutes without sounding like a broken vacuum cleaner?"

"I don't have to chase perps. I told you…"

"Stop talking and catch your breath, man. You are too young to be this out of shape. The body is a machine. It needs maintenance to run at peak performance."

"Yeah, I'll work on that. How much farther?"

"About a quarter mile. You need a walking cane or should I carry you?"

"No, I'm good."

"I hope so. We have a mission window of about ten minutes by Ty's estimation. We need to make this happen quick."

I continued to move and he continued to follow me like a bull in a china shop. I gave up and figured this was going to be as quiet as he could be.

We reached the garage easily enough. Those fuckers could smell our scent when they got back but it wouldn't matter.

The fucker left his Volvo parked out front. That will make things easier. Meant I wouldn't have to blow up the whole garage, not that I had a problem with that. I tossed my backpack to Charlie and slid under the chassis.

"Charlie, give me the C4."

"The clay looking stuff?"

Do not sigh. He doesn't know.

"Yeah, the clay looking stuff."

Charlie knelt down and handed me two packages.

"Unwrap it for me! Also give me three."

Thirty seconds later, twenty seconds too long, I had what I needed.

"Get under here with me Charlie and bring the backpack."

Charlie slid under the car and I noticed he was sweating.

"What the hell are you so nervous about man?"

"Uh, maybe because I'm inches from a lot of explosives?"

"This shit isn't dangerous until I make it dangerous. Now pay attention. I molded the clay around the front axle and back axel. This one is going just under the transmission. The biggest amount of C 4 goes in the middle of the car or as close as possible. I could set it on top of the tranny but it won't lift the car in the air as pretty. This way the bitch will be ripped apart and with just a little luck the axle will fly into the garage or house and do some secondary damage."

"Okay. So how does this… stuff, go off?"

"Take the metal rods out of the bag. About 5 inches long. Stick two into the front package and two in the middle. I got the back."

"You want me to do it?"

"Charlie stick the rods into the fucking clay. About an inch in and do it now. Mission window is closing. They could be back in an hour or ten seconds, now move!"

If this guy ever goes on a vacation to the Middle East, he may as well cut his own head off and save the terrorists the trouble.

"This is so dumb. This is so idiotic. I shouldn't be doing this. This is irresponsible."

Charlie was starting to get on my nerves.

"Charlie, if you want to quit say the word and we are out of here."

Charlie didn't hesitate.

"Hell no. My rods are in, what next?"

"Good man. Attach these wires to the rods. Just wrapped them around tightly using the slight notch in the back of the rods. Then I attach the wires to the box I have in my hand."

Charlie did as he was told. Good man. I was beginning to wonder if Bella got her skills from a grandpa or somethin and it skipped a generation. I placed the radio receiver on top of the tranny housing and we slid out. Time to go.

I let Charlie go first. He was still slow and noisy but he was snickering as well. Good, the guy needed to loosen up a bit. Bella and Arial did good taking out that 70s stache but he had a ways to go yet. Of course fucking your friend's wife for the past decade is bound to make anyone uptight I suppose.

We reached the patrol car and I drove, taking us around the west side of the house.

Ty gave me the word. Guess who was back home?

I pulled into the drive, well away from the Volvo. Charlie stepped out. Of course the vampires did as well.

Edward moved right up to Charlie in half a second. To Charlie's credit he didn't flinch.

"Charlie what are you doing here? Is Bella alright?"

"No, she isn't. She is being stalked by you. She is gay and is being stalked by you. She played you and you don't seem to get this. You and your family help us fix this vampire problem you should have taken care of in that clearing and then leave."

"Charlie I am sorry. I realize you don't know a lot about vampires. There is such a thing as vampire mating. Once…"

Charlie hit the detonator. Edward closed his eyes. Damn that car went higher than the one Hawk blew up. I do good work.

"You blew up my new car, didn't you?"

"Stay away from her Eddie or next time you will be in it. You know we have ways of killing you. My daughter is not going to be bothered by you. I don't give a damn if you think she is a mate or girlfriend, or future wife, she can't stand you. Jack agreed not to harm your family if you help. I made no such as agreement. This was your last warning old man."

"I am 17."

"You are 114 years old! She is 18! What kind of pervert are you? You are old enough to be her great grandfather easily. Stay away from her. By the way I saw the report from the school. Dildos in your locker Edward? You should be ashamed of yourself. Fucking pervert."

"But I …"

Charlie got into the car. I winked at Edward and got us out of there. Halfway to the station, Charlie broke down in laughter.

"Tell me Charlie. Tell me that wasn't fun."

"You are right. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." he choked out, still laughing.

"Did you see how high that fucking car went?" he finally gasped out.

"Yeah Charlie, I did. Take a breath. Let's clock out for the day and go have a beer." he was still laughing and getting a bit hysterical. Reminded me of Bella's psychotic laughing fit she had when Eddie left. These Swans have a difficult time keeping their joy in check.

"Yeah. Fuck work. Nothing ever happens anyway in this town. Hey, when he buys another one, we should blow that fucker up too! What about Carlisle's Mercedes?"

"Calm down, Charlie. We don't want to be predictable. Next time we will sneak in and place some small charges in his piano. I can set them to go off with a particular sound pitch. We can set up a webcam to watch but let's give it a week or so."

"Sounds good man. Hey, want to shoot a few rounds before we get drunk?"

"Yeah Charlie, we can do that."

This man may have some hope after all.

_Jasper _

"Why did we have to come hunting together Jasper? I hunted yesterday. If this is some family bonding time I'm not interested." Rose informed me.

"I asked us all out here because we need to have a family meeting." I calmly explained. This shit had gotten beyond ridiculous and I had to put a stop to it before someone got killed and we found ourselves in a battle I could survive but they probably wouldn't.

"You aren't going to tell us anymore secrets you have been keeping are you Jasper? The last one was pretty big."

"Carlisle you understood the situation and agreed that I made the right call."

"You should have said something the moment you suspected Bella was having…" Edward started…

"Sex with females Edward?" I finished.

"Yes! She is my mate and she … I don't…"

"Why are we here Jazz? I want to go shopping." Alice whined.

"You always fucking shop! How many more clothes do you need? We are here because I want us all to come to an understanding and I don't want humans hearing us!"

"Jasper, I think we would know if humans were close enough to hear us at home." Esme said with a bit too much humor proving my suspicion that she is too naive about this whole situation.

"Jasper thinks you are naive, Esme."

"Edward stay the fuck out of my head!"

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can! Now listen, those people stayed in Forks while we were gone. They have obviously planted listening devices in the house. I haven't bothered looking because I guarantee we won't be able to find them."

"Webb told you this, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"No but it's what I would have done and those humans are every bit as dangerous and smart," smarter in Edwards case. You hear that Eddie? "as we are. Now it's time we came to an understanding on some things. Things some of you need to accept. Edward let's start with you. Bella is gay."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is."

"She is my mate."

"Static electricity. Just because you shocked her does not make her your mate. She has a girlfriend. I have a feeling she has had many girl … at least female friends before she ever came here. She isn't the shy virgin she made you believe her to be. You saw her have sex with Angela on a beach in Florida! How do you not understand this!? How can you be so fucking stupid?!"

"Language, Jasper." Esme reprimanded. That was annoying. I still needed to handle this gently though.

"Fuck my fucking language! Do you not understand everything has changed? Humans know about us, thanks to you Carlisle, insisting on being a doctor and having us pretend to go to high school time and time again. The game is up! I have done what I have done to try to protect us. There are billions of humans! They can and will kill our kind the same way Caius killed off all the Lycans in the world. But if you all do not accept that the Bella Swan you knew does not exist you will screw up all that I have worked for. Bella will kill you herself Edward. She fucking hates you. She feels disgust around you."

"You can't feel her emotions any more than I can read her mind."

"I don't have to feel, I just had to watch. If you weren't so full of yourself you would have seen it too."

"You are jealous. You have never wanted me to be happy and now that I have a mate…"

"She isn't your mate you fucking idiot." Rose helped out. "She is gay. Although I can see how you might be confused as to whether you have an actual penis or not, you are not a female."

"Rose that is uncalled for. Bella is not gay, she is confused. The idea of two women … honestly how can two women even have sex? Sex is between an act of love between a man and a woman." Edward said what he has talked himself into time and time again.

"Easy." Emmett piped in.

"What is easy Emmett?" I probably didn't want to now.

"Edward asked how women can have sex with other women. It's pretty easy. I mean they pretty much eat each other out, you know they use their tongues on each other's pussies Edward. You know what a pussy is? What is the word babe?"

"Vagina." Rose clarified.

"Yeah, they use their tongues to lick each other's vaginas Eddie. Also fingers are involved. Probably direct stimulation of the clitoris. You know that a clit is, right little brother?"

"Yes Emmett." Edward answered with a sigh while pinching his eyebrows.

"Right, there is also playing with each other's nipples and I would imagine women would be a lot more sensuous so probably rubbing, caressing, also scissoring is involved I'm sure."

Okay I had to ask.

"What is scissoring Emmett?"

"When two girls kind wrap their legs together while laying across from each other. They rub their pussies against each other. Of course there are a lot of different positions, Bella could probably throw Angela on her back and lift her leg and just kind of grind her from above. I can't really see Bella being on bottom but I saw Angela the other day and my God she is hot since her makeover. I can see it. They could also use a double ended dildo and both have it inserted while scissoring."

"Don't forget fingers. Lesbian lovers know each other's g spots and probably know exactly how many fingers they can slide into their lover. There are also regular dildos like the ones that you keep in school Edward." Rose pointed out.

"Those weren't mine!"

"Your right, Rosie." Emmet continued. Let's not forget vibrators, nipple clamps and massagers that strap directly to a girl's hand. You think she ties Angela up? I could see her doing that. I don't think she would use a whip; she seems possessive but also protective. What do you think Rosie? The whole BDSM thing or maybe just like a sensual massage, slipping around a blow up swimming pool of oil and coating each other in it?" Emmett pondered while the rest of us just stared. Esme hadn't moved in the last two minutes. Carlisle had his eyes closed and Alice was shaking her head. I was … turned on actually.

"I think they would probably be the pool type baby" Rose decided. "Thinking about it, I could see how women would probably be better sex partners for each other. They know exactly what the other woman is feeling, they never fake orgasms, why would they? Instead of having a guy just thrusting in and out they would take the time to savor their lover, taste her, caress her, and play her body like a violin. Plus they wouldn't have to stop after their partner cums. They can keep going and going. Bella looks like she has a lot of endurance."

"Babe, you aren't going gay on me, are you?"

"Of course not Emmett. I was just thinking about Kate's offer she made not long ago and you said you wouldn't mind if you could watch…"

"That would be so awesome. Hey Edward, what did Bella and Angela do to each other on that beach?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't watch!"

"Sure you didn't perv." Rose added.

"This is beside the point. Bella loves me! She came to Italy to save me! Tell him Alice!"

"Yeah Alice. Tell Edward what Bella told you when you explained Edward was going to ask for death." I suggested.

"Jazz…"

"Tell him."

"Alice? She said that?" Edward asked, I suppose in her head now.

"Tell us all, Alice." Emmett ordered.

"She said it sounded … sorry Esme… she said it sounded like my fucking problem."

"No! She was upset about us being apart and not handling it well! That's why you calmed her, right Alice?" Eddie asked, still holding on.

"No Edward, she probably wasn't … She seemed very calm. She was irritated at the wolf, something about him landing on her head while she was cliff diving. I took her because I didn't want you to die. You are my brother. I love you. If I hadn't have drugged her, she never would have come with me."

"But she ran to save me. She ran right into me and told me to move back out of the sun."

"She has a hard time with directions idiot. Jack told me. She didn't run to save you; she ran to escape. They used that sound thing they all seem to have that hurts like hell so she could get away from Alice. Apparently, she zigged when she should have zagged and ran right into you. She was trying to escape, not save you. She told you to get out of the way. Jack let me listen to the whole tape." I told him.

"No …"

"Edward, Jasper is right, she is not in love with you and she is not suffering a mental break down." Carlisle said, finally helping.

"I still want her around. She is a wonderful person." Esme said, blowing my mind.

"She will be around, okay? We just have to accept that she doesn't want to be a vampire and she has a family. She does not see us as family. She and her family have one simple mission right now and that is to kill vampires. Right now, high on their list is the Volturi. I am trying to keep us off that list. Eddie, you have to lay off the mate shit."

"I like her a lot better now that I know she isn't some nerdy, shy, dork who wants to be a vampire and loves Edward." Rose told us with way too much glee in her voice.

"Yes, except for one little problem Jasper. Now the Volturi want her turned or we are dead. How do you propose we protect the family from the Volturi?" Carlisle asked me. It was a valid question.

"We have to turn her." Edward whispered.

"No! Damn it you fucking idiots!" I screamed.

Calm down.

"I'm sorry but if she is turned, we are dead. If she ain't turned we have the element of surprise. Jack will make sure the wolves help and they have their own tricks and are getting more everyday I'm sure. Now the big question. Alice still has visions occasionally of Bella as a vampire. Which one of you has decided to turn her? Since Alice can't see Bella very well, somebody must have decided or is thinking of a course of action that will lead to this. Whoever it is, speak now, so I can kick your ass."

No one said a word. I didn't feel any nervousness. Just curiosity.

"Alice what exactly have you seen?" I asked.

"I've told you Jasper, it's just confusing images when it comes to her. I only get a glimpse. I saw her jump off the cliff, I saw her … since I met her, I had flashes of her being a vampire but they became stronger. The clearest vision I had was in Volterra. Something about being there set something in motion."

"What did you see in Italy, Alice?"

"I saw Bella … she was pale and had red eyes. She is wearing a black jacket and black jeans. Her hair is long and a gorgeous reddish brown. She isn't just pale; she is pale like us. There is no doubt she is a vampire. Edward is next to her. We are all there, I think. It's an open field and snow is on the ground. In front of us … I think there are others but I see Aro, Caius and Marcus clearly. The guard is there but I'm not sure why. They are looking at … there is someone or something with Edward and Bella but I can't see what or who it is. The vision changes, but it always seems to be the same theme. Someone is deciding or thinking of a course of action that will lead the Volturi here. I have no idea how Bella becomes a vampire but in every one of these visions no matter how much they change she looks the same. It isn't me Jasper. I swore to you I wouldn't turn her."

"I believe you, Ally." I did. Alice could be a lot of things but she never lied to me.

"We know it isn't Edward that turns her if she is standing next to him. If he turns her, she will kill him when she wakes up." Emmett pointed out.

"She would never!"

"Yes, she would!" we all shouted.

"Look let's just keep watch okay? It is important that Bella not become a vampire. Apparently even if she does, something happens to bring the Volturi to our doorstep. Let's focus on keeping her human. Can we all agree on that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Edward. He would take more work but I wondered if it was too late.

Bella. Alice's vision changes slightly but she is always a vampire. The Volturi are always there in a snow covered field.

If we haven't made the decision to turn her or any decisions really, who is pondering a course of action that would lead the Volturi here? Could it be one of her own team?

Ten minutes later we were back at the house.

A minute after that Charlie Swan called Edward an old pervert and blew up his Volvo.

Two things became very clear to me as I watched that foreign piece of shit burn. One, Edward should not buy anymore Volvos. Two, I could not let Bella turn into a vampire. Nothing good could come of this.

_Jake_

"I love you Jake. I have just been scared. You are a strong, large werewolf and I am so small. I don't want you to hurt me. I've only been with girls, and I am afraid of the pain when you fuck me."

My Bella. Like I could ever hurt her.

"Bella, I promise to be gentle. I would never hurt you. I love you. We are meant to be together. I don't mind that you like women too. You love me. If you want Angela or Arial to join us that is cool with me. I just want you happy. I am strong enough to handle however many girls you want to have sex with us. But I have to have you, I have this strong desire to claim you. Seeing that leech's mark on you makes me insane."

"Oh Jake, I want you to claim me. I want to be yours body and soul."

I knew it. I knew she was just afraid, probably waiting for the right guy. She was waiting for me.

Why did my neck feel funny? It kind of tickled. Now it felt like I was shaving. Bella's presence always got my body to respond but she never made my neck tingle.

Bella was gone.

Oh shit, I was dreaming.

And my neck still felt as if it was being … scraped? Scraped by something metal?

I opened my eyes and the metal was pressed quickly to my throat.

It was him. The one who watched us. The one who shot Jared.

"It's you." Dante. The creepy son of a bitch who always watched us and left greeting cards in our rooms while we slept.

"Yeah, it's me. Want me to finish shaving you? I've had this knife against your throat for the last five minutes. For a werewolf, your senses aren't very good. Or maybe it was that dream you were having."

"What time is it?"

"Three AM."

"Why are you here? Could you please take the knife away from my throat?"

"Of course." he placed the knife in his lap and it was then I noticed he had gun in his other hand. For a handgun, it was pretty big.

"If you try to turn into a dog, I will cut your eyes out before you phase and then shoot you in the gut and see if you can heal before you bleed out. I am also going into your father's bedroom and kill him. He is duct taped to his bed right now and a little freaked so you should probably check on him after our visit. As far as why I am here, we need to have a discussion. I plan to tell you a bedtime story."

How the fuck did he get in here without me hearing?

"What story?"

"I'm glad you asked. We are both Native Americans. My tribe seems to be smarter than your tribe but that is the way of the world I suppose."

"You betrayed us."

"I betrayed no one. I am not of your tribe. As far as my friends I have shed and spilt blood with those men. They are my brothers, and my loyalty is to them. Are you ready to hear the story? Your tribe likes stories, right? You need me to light a fire on your room so we can sit around it during story time?"

"No, I'm good." I told him. I wanted to kill him but honestly this guy scared the hell out of me.

"Good. Now this story is about a young wolf. This young wolf was strong and fast, full of energy and loved to have fun. He was supposed to be leader of the pack but because he didn't like responsibility the young wolf turned it down and allowed another, stronger wolf to lead and be responsible for the pack. In short, the wolf was a lazy little bastard who didn't like responsibility so he avoided it. You with me so far Jake?"

Who the fuck was this guy talking about?

"Yeah, I'm with you." I lied.

"Now one day the wolf was running through the forest and saw a snake. She was a beautiful snake, long, sleek and dangerous. The wolf had never found any creature so attractive. The snake was venomous and he knew he should stay away, but for some reason he couldn't. He had it in his head for whatever reason that this snake was who he was supposed to love for eternity. Of course being young and stupid the wolf had no idea what eternity was. The wolf tried everything to convince the snake that they should be together. The snake was simply not interested. The wolf just did not get it and wouldn't take no for an answer. The snake eventually grew tired of the wolf and bit him. He died a slow agonizing death from the venom and the snake watched him die. The snake enjoyed it so much she began following his pack and killing them off, one by one. Do you know why the snake didn't return the wolf's love? There are two reasons, see if you can guess them."

Huh. I don't have a clue. If the wolf loved the snake that much the snake should have known that the wolf didn't care she was a snake. Who else could love the snake as much as the wolf?

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"Then let me tell you the reasons. The first reason is snakes and wolves don't belong together. One is a deadly, silent predator and the other is a dog. The second reason is the snake is a lesbian and lesbian snakes don't love wolves, or any other male animal."

That would make sense. I doubt a wolf and snake could even have sex. Wait the snake is a lesbian? Did I miss that part?

"What exactly is the point of this story?"

Dante sighed. I knew the feeling. I don't know why he is so frustrated. I'm the one who was woke up in the middle of a great dream with a knife to my throat.

"Bella is a lesbian. She doesn't love you. I don't think she even likes you very much. She used to think you were a sweet kid. A child. Now I am fairly certain she would kill you. I would do it if she asked. Do you realize I have been here for thirty minutes watching you sleep? Leave her alone, be nice and get it through your thick fucking skull that she is only ever going to be a friend if that. If you can't get it through your head, I am going to use this gun to open your head up. Do we have an understanding?"

"She loves… Owww!"

Where the fuck did he get brass knuckles from? Right in the damn nose! That fucking hurt!

"You are an idiot who will die because of it. The snake is going to bite you and watch you die. I have to get to work. Sam and Embry are on patrol. I have been visiting the rest of the pack members and leaving greeting cards in their rooms while they sleep."

"Why do you do that?"

"Just to remind you all that I can. Don't forget to take the duct tape off of your father. Night, young wolf. Don't dream about snakes any more.

That guy was so creepy.

_Bella_

Ahh Saturday morning. What the fuck? Where is she … oh yeah. She actually stayed at her new residence last night. I was alone. She needed to do homework and I was too distracting. It was fine, I was tired anyway last night from sparring with Arial. The two of us actually went after each other pretty hard. I bet her jaw is killing her today. I know my ribs are. The bitch knows they are sensitive since James broke them. Oh well, I suppose it was one way to toughen the area.

Despite the sparring and target practice, yesterday was actually quite boring. Arial went home with Jack; Angela was busy with homework of all fucking things on a Friday night. At least she would be available all weekend. I was bringing her here and keeping her tied to the bed. Maybe I should buy a blow up pool and fill it with massage oil. We could slide around together in it. That would be so hot.

Fuck it. I'm bored. Time to see what my back up is doing.

"Yo, what up Phoenix?"

"Morning Ty. You bored?"

"Yeah, I done caught up on Scandal. Ain't shit on TV till later. What about you? Going to fuck your honey?"

"Yeah later. Want to hang out this morning?"

"Sure what you feel like doing?"

"How good are you with graffiti?"

"Not bad. I'm no street artist but I can make a few murals."

"I was thinking we stop by that general store…"

"The Walmart wannabe?"

"Yeah. I need to pick up one of those blow up pools …"

"Gonna fill it with oil, aren't you?"

"You know it."

"Just be sure to shower good afterwards. Make sure every crevice is clean because if you leave some in certain spots it wears off and can cause some serious chafing."

"Really?" It's massage oil so it …"

"Bells, you gonna have to trust me on this."

I just got a little sick.

"No problem. I also want to pick up some spray paint. I was thinking we head over to Weber's church and spray paint a few rainbows on the building and gay pride over the front door."

"Now that sounds like a plan. Be over in five."

Yes, today would definitely be more exciting than yesterday. Top of Form


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Twilight. The other characters (assholes) are mine though.

Chapter 28

This was such bullshit. I can't believe nobody told me.

"He called you a whore?"

"Yes, but he apologized this morning. He even asked me to come visit Mom and my brothers. He seemed really upset. He could hardly talk and he was shaking."

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him." I told her. No question about it.

"No, you aren't Bella." Sasha told me walking in without knocking, making me wish I was naked. I wish she was naked. She is my celebrity fuck. Everyone in a relationship has one.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" Sasha needed to understand that she wasn't my mother or my older sister and I could make my own decisions. She didn't control me.

"Because I said so. He apologized, let it go. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

I didn't want to upset her because she was so hot, that's all. Plus I remembered how she moved in the Cullen House. She was crazy fast and I simply wasn't in her league. Angela seemed to find this funny. When Sasha walked out, I addressed this.

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny."

"Yes, it is. Relax. You need me to help you relax?"

"No. Yes. Not now. Yeah now, I guess. If you wouldn't mind it would be great."

"Besides I heard my father's church was vandalized this morning."

"Yeah the cops are really lax in this little town. I'll have a talk with Charlie about it." Congratulate him on blowing up Edward's new Volvo anyway. He and Connolly have all the fun.

"Don't lie to me Bella." Angela told me in her cutest little stern voice.

"I didn't lie to you. The cops are really bad around here. We painted that fucker in broad daylight and not one person said a word. One car even honked at us and the driver waved."

"Wow. But seriously, you painted the whole thing?"

"No! Only about 90, 95% of it. He was going to show you support whether he liked it or not."

"Whatever. You know I love when you break the law. So are you ready for family time with the Cullens?"

"Yeah… about that. I think you should stay here." I offered. I'm sure she had homework or something.

"No."

I can be assertive. Sasha isn't the only one.

"Yes."

"Why?"

How would Sasha handle this?

"Because I said… uh… you see… I have a good reason. I just don't think it would be a good idea. I worry about you being around them. They are monsters and I don't trust Carlisle and Edward is fucking psychotic. Even Jake seems, not psychotic, but incredibly stupid. These are dangerous people… I mean things, I guess the wolf pack are human half the time but you saw Emily's face and you are sort of tan and who knows if they mistake you for a Quileute and try to imprint on you like Sam did to Emily. You are mine…" uh oh. I recognize that look… "I mean we belong to each other and I just don't want you around them because I love you."

That should show her how assertive I am.

Damn it. She pushed me against the wall.

Now she was whispering in my ear.

"Emily is the one you had sex with in the diner bathroom, right?"

"Ye… yeah, oh God that feels good."

"Maybe I don't want you to go near her."

"It doesn't matter. She is straight now and she has nothing on you, baby. I love you." Damn it her hand was under my shirt. Not my nipple, don't squeeze please don't… Oh damn she did.

"Who do you belong to my little warrior woman?"

"You."

"Are you really mine?"

Oh damn, now she had her leg between mine. Don't start rubbing… oh God she is. I moved to kiss her and she moved her head back and pinched my nipple harder. I squealed.

"Say it. You don't get to kiss me until you say it. Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You. I belong to you. Can I rip your fucking clothes off yet? Please?"

When the fuck did I start begging her?

"No, you can't because we both have somewhere to be. I'm wearing that suede skirt you like. The brown one. I have your clothes picked out. Those vampires are going to enjoy our scents. Maybe not enjoy but they are going to know you belong to me. Let me get your clothes out and we are going… together. Understand?"

"But you aren't fast enough."

"Hawk will be there. I will be fine. Arial is going to stay here right?"

"Uh… she was going to come."

"If you want to cum tonight you are going to leave her here. You need to trust me to handle myself. If you can do that, I am going to treat you. If you don't, I am handcuffing you tonight. I'm still going to have fun but I know how you hate to feel helpless, don't you?"

"That's true." I really did.

"Then you should get ready, shouldn't you?"

"I'm the… I'm the one who makes the decisions in our… Oh God, please don't stop doing that."

She had unbuttoned my jeans and had a finger inside me. She knew exactly where to touch me. Of course she does, I taught her.

"Let's get dressed tough girl. I have those tight black skinny jeans picked out for you and a white crop top. It's going to drive Cullen crazy seeing you like that and knowing that you are mine. I will have my little iPod with me and Sasha showed me how to strap a gun on the inside of my thigh while wearing a skirt. Let's move baby. We have work to do."

"Yes … okay, whatever you want."

I was being assertive. I would give her anything she wanted. That was certain.

An hour later she sat with Hawk in that fucked up second floor not living room while I was in the kitchen once again. Once again the vampires had left the house except the one I had to have therapy with. I figured I would start with Eddie like last time but I was surprised to see Mrs. Cullen.

"Esme? I figured I would have to deal with Edster again."

"I wanted some alone time with you if you don't mind."

"Of course not. It's your family's hour. However you want to break it up is up to the clan."

"Are we in private?"

I looked around and didn't see anyone. I knew Hawk and Angela were in the next room.

"I suppose so."

"So they aren't listening?"

"Who?"

"The people at the other end of that thing buried in your ear. Doesn't that hurt?"

"No it doesn't. I hardly even notice it. It's easy to forget when people shut the fuck up. As far as listening in, nobody is listening. They only listen when I am in a situation where I might be in danger."

"Yeah right." Jack whispered. "Like being in a house of idiotic vampires isn't dangerous."

'Yeah defintely nobody listening." I confirmed.

"Great. I guess I just wanted a chance to get to know the real you."

'No problem. I'm an open book." I had nothing to hide from these assholes.

"So what happened to you to make you such a heartless, cold liar at the age of seventeen that you could infiltrate a family that loved you and betray them so thoroughly?"

Wow. Okay…

"I suppose that is a valid question. To start with, my uncle asked me to and I wanted the challenge. Also my mother fucked my booty call and didn't exactly put up a fight when I offered to leave, thinking I was angry at her, even though I had no idea that she had fucked Tanya. Uh, as far as being cold, I wasn't hugged enough as a kid, I guess. Or maybe I watched to many violent shows on TV. I never had a pet so maybe I never learned to empathize … have you ever had a pet … no I guess you would, you know, suck the blood out of its body. Maybe a gold fish. You guys can't feed on fish, right?"

"Bella, I think it would be in your best interest to try and get along with all of us."

'My best interest?"

"Alice has seen you as a vampire. None of us have decided to turn you. Not one of us has made that decision. I realize you think Alice's gift is a joke and she can't actually see you very well but she has vague visions occasionally that just come to her. Why do you think Aro let you leave Italy? You are going to be one of us and it won't be our fault. Do you know what it is like to be a newborn vampire? Of course you don't. You have been told about them but you have no idea what it feels like to wake up to this life. You are going to need us. The bloodlust is so strong it will take all of us to prevent you from going wild and slaughtering humans. How would you feel about that? Harming humans? You are going to need us whether you like it or not."

Wow.

She's a bitch.

"Number one, I don't give a fuck what the twerp sees, I'm not going to be a vampire. Number two in the unlikely event that the worst happens and I do turn into one of you sparkly fuckers I don't plan to feed from animals. I am going to be draining humans like I destroy Sushi rolls. I will run very far away from anyone I love and have a free for all on the rest of humanity. Number two …"

"You said number two already."

"I did? Number one was … the twerp, number two … Oh yeah, Sushi. I'm hungry just thinking about it. So number three if you think I would ever rely on your coven to help me you are out of your mind. By the way, if I turn into a vampire, I'm turning Arial and Angela and we are having our own fucking coven. We would have a bitchin name too. So still think I need your help?"

"Yes you will. When you are turned you are going to anger the Volturi somehow. They will be here. You three are going to need us."

"No we won't."

"Yes you will."

"The fact that my family can kill your family tells me very clearly that I don't need you. I could take you out now."

I had my finger on the button if she even so much as blinked.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so rude when we started speaking. I didn't mean to but you have to understand I love you and this has all been quite a shock."

"I can understand that but you will find that trying to intimidate me or being rude only pisses me off and makes me want to blow your head into fairy dust. The Volturi are going to go down because as dangerous as they are, we are just better. We have more resources …"

I hoped,

"more people…"

We have to, right? Just because I have only seen our little gang doesn't mean there aren't other alien hunters out there. Right?

"and we are more vicious than vampires. I have a mother who is also one of my best friends. I don't need another. Do you go clubbing?"

"No, why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe because when you were turned you were like what? 26? 28? Instead of having fun you decided to become a surrogate mother to very old vampires who don't really need to be mothered, do they? I think Edward had enough mothering in his human life to last him the rest of eternity. But Emmett and Rose are apparently married and so are Jasper and the tater tot so they don't exactly need a mother. Alice does need a jailer for kidnapping me but still. My Mom was 18 when she had the happy accident that led to my awesome self and she parties her ass off with me. What the hell are you doing with your eternity, Esme?"

"I love my family and take care of them."

"Jasper was some warlord and you take care of him? Really? How much care do they need? They don't shit so they don't need diapers changed. They don't eat food so they don't need anyone to cook. What the hell do you take care of? Do you do their laundry? Because that is just sad if they can't do their own damn laundry."

"You wouldn't understand. You couldn't. You have never known real pain Bella."

"And you have?" Sure.

"When I was human, I was married to a man who beat the hell out of me. He also gave me a child. I hated my husband but I thought if I loved my child enough, I would always have him and no one could take him away from me. Then he died. He was just a baby. I wanted to die. I was at the lowest point in my life and I tried to end it. I jumped off a cliff and was nearly dead until Carlisle found me. I should have died but I was given a second chance at life. A second chance at love with a man who didn't beat me and while I admit these vampires, I call my children do not need me to mother them, they allow me too because they know what I lost and it makes me feel good to be needed. Have you ever known true loss Bella? The kind of loss that makes you not only wish you were dead but smile as you are falling to your death? Have you?"

Holy fuck. This is why I never wanted kids or a spouse for that matter. They could make you do some fucked up things. I am so glad I am gay and have very questionable morals and little to none empathetic skills. Nothing good can come from heterosexuality.

"No, I guess I haven't. I can see why that would be important to you but it doesn't change the fact that I don't need a mother."

"What do you plan to do with your life Bella? Assuming we survive this nightmare."

"I plan to survive. No I plan to thrive. I am being hunted by a vampire who is probably forming an army and in the sights of a very old coven of blood thirsty bitches led by a happy psycho and I have never had so much fun in my life. As far as the rest of my life, I'm going to go to college, party, keep having sex, get drunk, commit a few felonies and then me and my girl Arial are going to keep doing what we are doing now."

"You want to be a spy? This is really the life you want. Pretending to be someone else just to learn their secrets and betray them?"

"Yes exactly. That's pretty much the definition of a spy. You seem pretty judgmental Esme. Tell me, when you were human and there was some blood sucking creature that was after your son what would you do? Would you do whatever it took to protect him?"

"Of course I would!"

Holy shit she just hissed. She was a half second away from having an ear ache followed by a Tylenol bullet.

"You and your coven, family, team, whatever, are not the only ones out there. I sat in Volterra and listened to someone's grandparents, parents, someone's child be fed on by those fucking monsters. What am I supposed to do? Sit back and hope it doesn't happen to me? Bullshit. I'm a fucking warrior. I protect my own. Humans are my own and I will do what it takes, even if it means me getting killed in the process. I would rather die at 18 making a difference than die at 80 after living some safe, perfect life where I never mattered. So if you expect me to apologize for betraying your family, you can kiss my beautiful hot ass. You want to blame someone, blame your husband. His insistence on being a doctor is what led to your discovery. You want to be a mommy? Convince Edward that I will never be with him, ever. He is only hurting himself going after me."

"You would have been so good for him. But you knew that didn't you? That woman Sasha, she can read minds and I bet she never could read yours. How did you know? Hundreds of girls have wanted Edward. How did you know you would be the one who attracted him. The one he had to fall in love with?"

"Easy. He is a male from a time when women were seen as property, so I became the weakest, most pathetic person I could think of and drew him like a moth to a flame. He also really liked my blood and couldn't read my mind. I was the first girl to make him work for it. It was so easy I almost felt bad about getting paid. At least until I got the hell beat out of me by James."

"He is a good person."

"James?"

"Edward."

"He is a lunatic who thinks a lesbian is his soulmate. At least James wasn't crazy. Deadly and sadistic yes, but not a lunatic."

"He loved you. You are the only girl he has ever loved, as a human or a vampire."

"Edward, right?" I asked, just to make sure. James popped up somewhere in this conversation.

"Yes, Edward."

"He loved the girl he thought I was, not the woman I am. You and your family need to talk to him and make him understand he is not my soulmate."

"You think we haven't tried? You think I want my son obsessed with you? Have you ever considered that this is an act and who you were pretending to be is who you really are?"

"No! It has defintely never occurred to me! I have been this my whole life! How can you even be with a man after your husband beat the shit out of you?"

"Carlisle is gentle."

"Carlisle is as big a fraud as I was."

"He is not!"

"Bullshit. His story about how he turned into a vampire is full of holes. He could have beaten us to Italy and saved Eddie from himself! He could have sucked the venom out of my veins instead of Edward who he knew may not have been able to stop. Actually he didn't stop, did he? Jasper had to pull him off, right? I trust Carlisle less than I trust any of you and Alice kidnapped me! Something to think about."

"You don't trust me?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because despite the way you dress, act and speak I still love you."

"That's your problem. I don't trust any of you. You all want me to be a vampire so you can make the Italian fucks happy. Fuck them and fuck you. I will burn down the fucking world if I have to, if it means they die. You get in my way and I will toss you into the fire with them, Mommy."

She was silent for a moment, not moving, not breathing, kinda freaking me out. My hand slid to my back where my holster was. I didn't know if I was fast enough to pull it but my finger on my other hand was pretty damn fast and could push a button quickly.

"I feel like we have made some headway today Bella. Thank you for talking to me. I would like to talk more later." she finally said.

"About what?"

"I feel the more we get things out in the open the better our relationship can be. I appreciate you being forthcoming with me today. I look forward to seeing you more often."

If I could have said a word it wouldn't have mattered. She disappeared faster than I could see.

"That bitch is nuts." Jack said, sounding as disbelieving as I felt.

"No shit. I guess Eddy is next. We need to renegotiate this deal, Jack. I'm starting to get nervous about being here. This vampire talk and everything is really starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry kid, you aren't alone. Connolly is nearby, and so are Arial and Sasha. Arial is not happy about you leaving her behind."

"No I'm not, you bitch."

Damn it I forgot Arial can cut into my Dodo channel now during active missions.

"It's safer …" I tried.

"You took your piece of ass. She can't shoot worth a damn and she will probably freeze in a hostile situation. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"She wanted to come alone. I mean it makes her feel stronger and more confident and…"

"Fuck her and fuck you. You leave me behind again I am beating your ass."

"Don't get cocky Arial." I could beat this bitch's ass. She only thought she was better than me.

"Try me. This shit won't happen again and I am having a talk with Pollyanna tonight. She sticks a couple of fingers inside you and you do whatever she says. This is fucking pathetic!"

"Arial, please don't talk like that."

"Stay out of this dad! I'm talking to the pussy whipped bitch who left me behind."

Holy shit.

They appeared out of nowhere. Damn these fucking vampires are fast. Wait, what the fuck are they doing here?

"Emmett, Rose, what's going on?"

"We wanted to talk to you. Say hi." Emmett explained.

"Uh, well you have ten minutes so …"

"Come on Bella, you can hang out with us a little longer right? We will make sure the rest leave and you and Angela can chill out. The bodybuilder can stay too if he wants." Rose offered.

Chill out? She was stuck in the nineties.

"The deal Sasha made was one hour here and one hour with the fucking dogs who want to hump my leg. That's it."

"That's cool. So what have you been doing lately? I like what you did to the church." Rose told me while she and Emmett both sat down. What the hell?

"I'm confused. I was under the impression you didn't like me, Rose. Has something changed?"

"Are you kidding? Everything has changed. I thought you were some pathetic excuse for a female who swooned over Edward and wanted to give up your family and life to be a vampire. Now that I know you aren't, I am so excited. We have to be friends."

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" Jack agreed.

"Yeah, I mean you were cool before but damn Bells, you are hardcore now."

"Uh, thanks Emmett." What the fuck kind of angle are these two playing?

"So what do you say? We can be friends, right?" Rose asked.

"Aren't you upset about being betrayed and all that crap?"

"Nope. I hate being a vampire. Carlisle turned me and I wished he … it was bad before I found Emmett. Jasper cut a deal so we can keep existing and I am betting you can get the wolves to lick your feet if you wanted. Between us, the wolves and you and your friends I am fairly sure that we can handle a newborn army. As far as the Volturi they can go to hell. Sorry you got caught up in that but at least you guys are going to have a chance to take out the main guys first. That has to be exciting. By the way I love your clothes. You are looking very hot. So is Angela." Rose said. I wasn't sure I knew her tone of voice. Yeah never mind, I did.

"So me and Rose were wondering if you two might want to hang out with us? Get away from the coven, have a little fun."

"Fun Emmett? What sort of fun are you looking for?"

"Whoa, completely innocent intentions here!" Emmett said.

"Mine aren't." Rose whispered, just loud enough so I could hear.

"Rose, uh…"

"Please Bella, I saw how you looked at me when you first arrived. Don't act like you haven't thought about it."

"Uh yeah, I did until I copped a feel of Esme's tits when we arrived back from Italy. Those fuckers were hard as rocks. I don't think humans have the strength to … you know. Plus I'm kinda in a relationship. You know, like you guys are married?"

"Of course we know Bella. I completely agree, my rock hard body would probably be a bit much for you. But the things I can do to you, you know you are curious."

"I was curious when I first saw you. Now I have a woman I love and I'm not interested. A few months ago I would totally take you up and do a hands on study of marble pussy but that has passed. Besides something tells me Emmy wants to watch and I don't perform for guys. Ever. Don't you guys know some whores in Alaska? I'm sure they would be up for a three way."

"Of course they would but they don't look anything like you. Emmett doesn't have to watch."

"I don't? I mean I don't. I guess."

"No Rose, I'm not fucking you."

"Why don't you ask Angela? This may be something she might be curious about."

"She is a curious person and I answer all her questions, no help needed."

These things were starting to piss me off.

"I understand Bella. Just know if you ever get, curious, and wonder what marble pussy as you call it, feels like or tastes like I promise you won't be disappointed. I can be very soft when I want to be. Just think about it. Offer is always open."

And with that said Rose and Emmett were gone.

"These vampires are so fucking weird." Jack whispered.

Hard to argue, Jack.

"Angel, let's get out of here."

I stood up and Edward was in front of me. He surprised the fuck out of me so I hit my button and he dropped like a fucking stone that was writhing in pain.

"Please stop!"

"Please stop sir!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Say please stop sir!"

"Please stop sir!"

I let up.

"Good, glad you can learn some respect. Now will you be trying to surprise me anymore?"

"No. I was just hoping we could spend time together."

"Hours up bitch. Me and my woman need to make up for the time we had to be here when we could be making love. Later loser."

My baby and I walked out unmolested with Hawk behind us and drove to my house. Hawk drove off, I suppose meaning Owl was home next door. I'm surprised he hasn't found a lumberjack lady to fuck.

I grabbed Angela's hand and prepared to take her upstairs and lick every single inch of that bitch when Jacob Black jumped out from behind the house.

"What the fuck now?"

"You can't go in. A vampire has been here."

Damn, Jake looked serious.

"What are you doing here? You are not needed."

And Edward followed.

Both dropped. I looked at Angela who was smiling while holding her special iPod.

Oh yeah, vampire in the house. Charlie wasn't home so I had that going for me.

"Angel let up. Jake looks like he is about to turn into a big puppy and the neighbors are starting to notice."

Once they calmed down and stopped trying to crawl up their own assholes, I pulled my nine and walked inside. A hand on Angela told her to stay back.

"I'm going …"

"Angela I am not fucking around. Please stay here!"

"Okay."

Thank God she can listen sometimes.

"Bella, take the puppy and the psycho with you.' Jack instructed. "I'm on my way. Why don't you just stay outside till I get there."

"Of course Uncle Jack."

I looked at marble boy and fur face.

"Jack said for you two to stay out here or else."

"That is not what I said … I don't know why I fucking bother."

I checked the living room and saw nothing out of place. Peering around the kitchen I couldn't see any vampires sitting and drinking coffee.

"You see anyone?"

"Jesus Angela! You scared the shit out of me! I told you to stay outside."

"Well, I sure as fuck am not staying outside and I wasn't leaving her out there if some vampire circled around. You really think Jake and Edward would protect her?" Arial asked, gun drawn, standing behind Angela.

"Good point. The vampire must be upstairs. Let's move. I go first, Angela stay behind us. I fire, Arial you got the dog whistle?"

"Never leave home without it."

We ran up the stairs. If it was a vampire, he or she already knew we were here. We had to catch them confident and waiting to kill us.

Standing on the side of my door I saw Angela had her dog whistle and Arial took the other side. She nodded and I stepped in front of the door and kicked. The door flew open and Arial and I fired in every direction, her taking the right and I took the left.

We got him.

We got both of them. Holy shit that was a lot of blood.

"Jake, Edward, what the fuck are you two doing up here?"

Jake didn't answer, instead rolling on the ground and screaming. Edward was curled up on the floor grasping where his hand used to be, trying to pat his hand out on my floor. It was blazing. Holy shit he could burn to death. Yes! If only it could have been a chest or head shot.

Jake on the other hand was shot in the leg. Looked like the bullet was still in there, considering there was no blood spurting from the back.

"Oh my God I got the mutt! You got the statue, Bella!" Arial was doing everything she could not to do backflips in celebration.

Edward grabbed his hand with his other hand now that the fire seemed to be out.

"Looks like one of his two sex partners is out of the picture. I hope he is left handed." Angela whispered. I was so proud of her.

"My hand will be fine! We both came up here because the scent was strongest here. If the two of you would have let us handle this, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't get an attitude, Eddie. I will blow your fucking tiny dick off. What the fuck were you doing following me home?"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"Go to hell you fucking little bitch! The only interest I have in talking to you is if you want to commit suicide again and need me to kill you!"

"Could somebody call an ambulance?" Jake whined from the floor.

"What the hell were you doing here?" Arial asked.

"I tracked a scent! It led to your house and I was worried! This is a lot of blood and I don't feel so good."

"Where is the rest of your pack if you tracked a scent?" Jack asked, walking in with an M4. Sasha just jumped through the window. Holy shit, she can move.

"Jake go outside! You are bleeding on my floor!"

Jake tried to stand and fell.

"Edward help him."

"I'm not touching him!"

"Unless you want me to shoot your other hand off, I would reconsider that."

"I think the … bullet is still there and it really hurts!" Jake practically cried.

"Stop being a pussy. You should have stayed outside and watched Angela like I told you."

"She ran in after you had gone, then your blonde friend came running behind her!" Edward explained.

"So you bitches took the window?" I asked. Sasha stepped to the side of the window and with a look at Jack, he raised his rifle.

Jasper flew through a few seconds later to find Jack aiming at him and Sasha holding her gun to the side of his head.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"You try to make anybody relax and I will fuck you up. Jake is bleeding on my floor. Get him out of here and let him bleed outside." I instructed. Someone needed to take charge of this situation.

"Alice saw your brother losing his hand but didn't know why. She can't see Jake so you decided to come and save him but once again her visions were too late Jasper. That is becoming quite a trend." Sasha told him with a cute little evil smirk.

"I need to help Edward reattach his hand. Jake can find his own way out. He has been watching your house I'm sure. If he was tracking a scent, he would have pack members here with him. He probably smelt it outside when he arrived. Right dog?" Jasper asked Jake.

"I just want somebody to get this bullet out. It hurts. It really hurts and feels like it is on fire."

"You used the live rounds?" I asked Arial.

"You think I would use the dead ones? Those are for target practice Bella."

"I know, I just figured we could have some fun with the sparkly fucker. Torture him a bit."

"Bella, Jasper recognizes a different scent here. Perhaps Jasper, if you could escort these two dumbasses outside and home, then we can find if anything is missing." Sasha ordered.

"Fine. You are as bad with that mind reading shit as Edward." Jasper told her.

"I only read the minds of those I do not trust. Thank your five year old for the heads up that was obviously too late."

"I don't see how Alice didn't see this. I will be having a talk with her." Edward proclaimed. It was the only thing I could think of. Every time he said something it was like a spoiled little prince proclaiming like his word is law.

"You have her watching for Victoria, watching Aro, trying to watch everyone connected to Bella! She is going to miss things you asshole! She is not all powerful!" Jasper yelled.

"Hell she isn't even close." I commented, earning a glare from Major asshole and raising of Jack's rifle. Sasha was running out of patience.

"Whitlock, I am only going to say this one more time. Get these two fuckers out of here so Bella can look around and decide if anything is missing. There is only one reason for a vampire to come here while she isn't home. Victoria obviously sent a vampire to steal an article of Bella's clothing so the newborns would be able to find her easily."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." Jack said. Sure you did Jack. If it wasn't for Sasha, he would still be looking for whoever killed Arial's mom and grandparents. He was better at killing than thinking.

"We don't know if it is Victoria. It could be …"

"It's Victoria, Jasper. You aren't stupid. If you keep pretending to be, I am going to trust you even less. For the last time, collect your brother and this wolf and get them out of here before I put one in you. I'm sure your daddy can dig a bullet out. It probably is burning the dog quite a bit. Luckily for him muscle isn't as flammable as venom. Now leave. My husband and team need to decide if we go to Seattle and attack or we allow them to come here."

"Sounds to me like you make the decisions." Jasper wisely observed.

"We all do. We will let you know. Jake this counts as your time with Bella this week. Let your dogs know. I see either of you around her again in the next week and you are both dead." Jack told him. Fuck yeah Jack. Show these bitches whose boss.

"Let's go Edward. I'll handle the dog, just bring your hand. You are lucky it didn't burn up."

"I don't need to be carried!" Jake screamed and then he was gone in Jasper's arms.

"That had to be a shot to the nuts. Gettin carried by a vampire." Connolly mentioned walking in. Then it hit me.

A vampire could have stolen my clothes? What the fuck? And there was blood on my floor. Wolf blood. Thank God these are hardwood floors. I did not need stains on my shit. Fucker was so rude bleeding on my floor! I don't go to his house and bleed on his floor.

"Could someone clean up this blood puddle while I find out what the vampire thief took?"

"I'll get it Bella. The blood samples will be very helpful."

I'm not ashamed to admit we all jumped. Even Sasha looked a little surprised before she smiled. Dante was a sneaky motherfucker.

"Have the scientists figured out how the wolves change forms yet Dante?" Jack asked.

"No, but I am coming to a closer understanding of imprinting. There is a possible cure."

Holy shit.

"You mean …"

"You mean you can turn Emily gay again?" Angela finished. Uh oh.

"Get over it "_Angel"_. She loves you; she does what you say, she would probably lick dogshit off of your feet if you asked. I think you got her. Jealousy is unattractive." Arial said a bit rudely.

"Arial, I would not lick dog shit at any point in my life off of anything. Let's just get that straight right now." I told her. "Besides can we concentrate on what is important here. Some undead bitch rifled through my clothes."

"As many clothes as you have how can you tell what is missing?" Ty asked, finally joining the party late. Where were you when my clothes were being stolen?

I took a look around and really reached out to my wardrobe with my mind the same way Jedi can find other Jedi in the Force. I just had to open my mind and become one with my stuff. I had a very close connection with my wardrobe and could feel its presence.

There.

"Oh no…"

"What? What is wrong Bella?" Sasha asked. She must have heard the despair in my voice. She had no idea.

"My Hard Rock Cafe Las Vegas tee is gone! That fucker took one of my favorite shirts! We are going to Seattle right the fuck now and getting it back! Load up boys, time to go to war!"

"Bella we are not going to war to save a tee shirt." Sasha told me.

"Sasha, they stole an article of my clothing. A line has been crossed that cannot be uncrossed."

"No, we wait. We can't risk the fallout in a city the size of Seattle. We are going to wait for them here. I have an idea." Jack said.

"You have an idea, Jack?" I asked, disbelieving. That was usually Sasha's line.

"Sasha and I have an idea. We know there are really only a few places they can come at us through the water which would make the most sense. We can attack them in a large area by using your scent. These fuckers needed your shirt, probably so the rest can find you, like you would give a scent to a bloodhound. You are going to go to possible entry points and walk to the kill zone. They will follow you."

"And then I kick their fucking asses for stealing my shirt, right?" This was a good plan. The Phoenix was going to kick some serious ass.

"No, because you won't be there. I doubt this Victoria chick is going to fight with her army. She is probably going to use them as a distraction to keep the wolves and vampires busy and try to find her way to you. She will assume you are either alone or with Eddie." Connolly explained.

"How do you know?"

"It's what I would do. Use your pawns to take out as many as you can and sneak the queen around the back for the kill." Connolly explained.

"So I am someplace else to set a trap, right?"

"Exactly, and we will all be there." Sasha said with a sexy evil grin.

"All of you? Aren't any of you staying to fight those newborns?" I asked.

"Fuck em. Maybe the wolves and Cullens and newborns can kill each other off." Ty said. It was a great point.

"Great, we have a plan."

"No we don't. This is contingent on Bella being bait. Am I the only one who has a problem with this?" Angela asked.

No one said a word. Apparently, she was. Still she was so cute.

"Sweetie they are coming after me regardless. I won't be alone. Arial will be there and everyone will be around. The bitch is going to be torn to shreds before she realizes what is going on."

"Fine, if it's that easy I want to be there." Angela told me.

"No!" Arial yelled. "Why the fuck do you insist on getting involved with everything? It isn't easy for you, it's easy for us. You don't know what you are doing and are going to get her killed because she is looking out for you instead of concentrating on what she needs to do. You aren't us! Get it through your fucking head!"

"Look I get that you are jealous of the time Bella spends with me but you really need to rein it in." Angela responded.

Oh fuck.

"Fine. Beat me in a fight right now and you can come along and play. You're such a badass let's see what you got!"

"Bring it bitch."

I grabbed Angela as Dan walked in and locked his arms around Arial lifting her off the floor. She kept kicking but it didn't matter. Once Dan had you locked that was it. I needed to get some order to this impromptu meeting.

"Can we all calm down and focus on what is important here?! Some fucker took my favorite shirt! At least one of them! Now we have a chance to take out the redhead, possibly get the Cullens and wolves killed and get back my shirt. Everybody calm down!"

Arial sagged in Dan's arms and Angela took a deep breath.

"Okay then, everybody good now?" Sasha asked. "Do we really need to fight amongst ourselves?"

"No." Arial mumbled.

"I guess not." Angela mumbled. "I just don't like being kept out of things. I love her. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Then stay with Charlie and let us concentrate on what we need to do." Arial told her quietly.

"I think we can come to a compromise. Angela you can be there but you will be by my side the entire time. Understand?" Sasha offered.

"Yes."

"Good. Arial do we try to fight people who are untrained?"

"No." Arial pouted. She was so cute when Sasha talked to her like this. Like a little kid getting sent to the corner.

"Okay. We are family. Everyone in this room, look around. We are the only ones we can trust in this fucked up situation. I have been giving a lot of thought to the Volturi problem. They won't be as easy as taking out this stupid bitch. Bella, you need to start growing your hair out and go to your natural color. No more fake tans either."

I froze.

"Sasha?"

I think I just whimpered.

"You are going to have to trust me Bella. I haven't worked out all the details. Jack has a few ideas and we still need some tech and the help of a guy...sort of... who owes us a favor. We also have some strategic points to figure out, like how to stop fifty or so vampires from attacking at once, if the sonic dete … dog whistles don't work as well over a large open space. We will figure it out though. We all need to have a talk with Jasper tomorrow."

"Okay. Any special reason why?" I asked, not really wanting to know but defintely needing to know.

"The Volturi keep the so called law in the vampire world. Obviously, exposure isn't a death sentence or we would have had to attack them in their castle when you were there. So there must be other laws. I need to find out the worst law a vampire can break. Then we are going to make sure the Cullens break it and the Italian fucks find out. I want them all to come."

"And then?"

"Then we destroy the fuckers at a time and place of our choosing. I …"

Jack cleared his throat.

"We haven't exactly gotten the details nailed down but we will."

My hair? no tan? Why did I have a bad feeling about this? It didn't matter. We were family and we would win no matter what. I had something else to take care of that was more important than Victoria or the Volturi.

"If you could all give us some privacy, I think it is time, Arial, Angela and I have a talk. We have a few things to get straightened out."


	29. Chapter 29

Do not own Twilight

Chapter 29

I looked at the two women in my life. I looked at my floor covered in werewolf blood. I wasn't sure which upset me more. Probably the blood because even after I clean it, I would bet if I stepped on the area barefoot it will be sticky. Maybe if I scrubbed the area with Hydrogen Peroxide it could take care of the potential stickiness. Now that my secret is out, I have also planned on bringing back the maid. I would bet she has a trick for getting blood off floors.

"Bella, you wanted to talk to us?" Arial reminded me.

Oh yeah.

"You two are going to get me killed. I'm not afraid of death but I would prefer to spend a little time in Florida if that would be alright with the both of you. If you don't want this for me then by all means keep acting like bitches."

This has brought silence to my two girls.

"Okay, talk over."

I open my door and motion for them both to leave.

"Hell no! You aren't going to say something like that and expect me to leave! I was here with you! I helped tonight. We were both shooting in case you forgot! Do you know how many times I have been there for you? Who the fuck do you think you are, saying I will get you killed? I'm helping keep you alive. Having to watch her while we are taking care of business distracts me and is going to get us both killed!"

"I'm trying to help! I love her!" Angela countered.

"You haven't known her that long! Don't you get it? You are just a girl she is fucking. She may love you now but if you think she is your forever get over it! I get that you love her but you have no idea what you are doing!"

"And you do? Before this you didn't know aliens or vampires or anything else existed! You have as much experience killing vampires as I do! And I am not just a girl she is fucking. You are just bitter that your Daddy and attack dog won't let you anywhere near a boy. You have given it up twice to guys you didn't know! Hell you threw it at them! You may have only had sex twice but you are a damn ho! Who the hell gives it up the first time they meet a cute guy? Skanks, that's who!"

Now they were screaming inches away from each other. Great.

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you!"

Now they were both glaring at me but at least the screaming stopped.

"This is exactly what I am talking about. I can't take this shit. I love you both. Arial you are my sister, my best friend, you mean everything to me. Angela, I love you. You are the first girl I have ever loved. But if you can't get along, I am going to be distracted and killed because of it. Angela, I need to know you are safe. If something happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself and that is very rare for me. Arial, I need you, I always have and always will but if you can't get over this unreasonable jealousy then you should probably go back to Phoenix for the remainder of this mission. If anything ever happens to you, I wouldn't be able to live. Now both of you can get out. I love you both too much to see this. Text me tomorrow morning and let me know what you both decide. Either get along or get away from me until this is over. I can't do it anymore."

God, I felt tired. The joy I had felt over Jake and Edward's pain was now gone. Evaporated. Edward's prediction was true. At this moment it was if he never existed.

Both walked out without a sound, heads hung low.

When the door closed, I sat on my floor and cried. Vampires, werewolves, I could deal. But did my two favorite girls constantly fighting was too much. And now my wardrobe had been hit. What kind of sick fucks steal a girl's clothes? That's as bad as Edward sniffing my panties.

When did life become so complicated?

The next day I heard nothing from either of them in the morning. Maybe Jack will keep Angela hidden at the safe house and Arial did leave. Was that possible? No, Arial would never leave me.

Right? I was probably wrong.

I knew where I needed to go. The one guy I used to bitch about Angela to. Sure he was probably annoyed that Arial shot him but he would get over it. He didn't have a choice. Besides family, only the Cullens and Jake wanted to talk to me. At least Jake had a heartbeat.

Ten minutes later I was in La Push. Eleanor felt like being a badass today, despite the wet weather.

"Hey Bella, you don't have to go to La Push today." Jack unnecessarily reminded me.

"I don't have to go anywhere. It was a stupid fucking deal Sasha made. These bitches should be afraid of being dissected in a lab or burnt into sparkly ashes. That alone should make them motivated to be our pawns. This whole fucking thing is ridiculous."

"It is giving you an opportunity to gather more information."

"I don't need more information. We know about vampires and how to kill them and Dante nearly has wolves figured out. What the fuck have I learned?"

"You have learned that Esme appears to be psychotic and has a serious need to be a serial mother. You have learned that Rose and Emmett are freaks and Rose does want to fuck you. Jake, I admit you haven't learned much that you haven't already known but by drawing him in you did get a chance to shoot him."

Jack did have a way of looking at the bright side of things.

"Have you seen Arial and Angela?"

"Of course. They live here. Kind of hard to miss them. They've been locked in Arial's room all day."

All day?

"Okay, just hadn't heard from them since …"

"You kicked them both out of your room?"

"Yeah." I admitted. Not my finest moment.

"I haven't heard much either. A bit of yelling but it settled down quickly. Sasha is listening with her special way to make sure no one is hurt but she says it is going fine and they have things to work out amongst themselves."

"Fine. Look, don't listen for a while."

"Yeah that's going to happen."

"Jack I'm serious."

"Fine."

I didn't know if I believed him. He was a spy like me. We lie.

Wheels opened the door. He paled when he saw me.

"What did I do? Are you here to finish Jake off? He's a good kid, really. I've been telling him to leave you alone I swear. He is my only son, please don't kill him."

"Nice to see you too, Wheels. I think Charlie is getting tired of fishing alone. Connolly went once and tossed a grenade in the water. Effective but not apparently to Charlie's liking. He has been debating inviting you to fish. If he does you are going to accept and apologize for keeping so many secrets and being such a bad friend. You are also going to tell him how much you admire me and how sorry your son is for bleeding on my floor. Any questions?"

"No. Of course I will. I miss Charlie."

"Where is Jake?"

"You are here to kill him, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Jake. Where is he? I hate repeating myself."

"In his bedroom. His leg hasn't exactly healed completely. Sue looked at it and said there was quite a bit of burning."

"He should learn to stay the hell out of my way when I am trying to kill vampires. I don't fuck around." I told him while walking to the back. I kicked Jake's door open and he was lying on his bed, rubbing his leg.

"You, outside now. We are going for a walk."

He looked frightened. Not the look I want on my vampire killing wolves. Pathetic.

"You are here to kill me, aren't you?"

"No, you little bitch. I need someone to vent to who isn't my best friend or someone I am fucking and love. Yes, the two are exclusive from each other, but I happen to have one who is both. I need someone who I absolutely do not give a shit about their opinion. Now walk with me. You are going to listen while I scream."

"Okay … uh any reason why you need someone to hear you scream?"

"It's not as fun if you do it yourself, kind of like sex. Not like you would know about that. Considering you pine after a lesbian you won't know about it for a while."

Jake limped after me, moving pretty slowly for a supposed superhuman.

"Guess those bullets work pretty well huh?" I asked, holding back a smirk.

"Yeah, it caught on fire and staunched most of the bleeding. Sue had to use oven mitts and pliers to get it out."

"Ouch. I hoped you learned a lesson. When I am dealing with a vampire, especially one that steals my clothes, stay back for your own protection."

"Yeah … but killing vampires is more my…"

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes Bella."

"Good doggie. Now listen, Arial, a girl I consider blood, my best and only true friend, my cousin, my sister, the one person at the top of the very small list who I would take a bullet for, doesn't like my girlfriend Angela. Angela is the first girl I have truly ever loved. I don't know how it happened. When I first met her, I was undercover and apart from nearly seducing her in the back of a van and rubbing her leg with my foot under the lunch table a few times I wasn't really interested right? But she was and that caught my attention. So after pretending to love Eddie for so long, I wanted a real relationship, you know? I knew she was gay even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. I figured it would be easy. The two of us could have some fun, she could learn a little about herself and I could finally have sex outside of a cramped diner bathroom with … anyway, so we get together and she makes me wait. Makes me really work for it. I was her big secret and I didn't mind because obviously I had my own secrets, right? But I wanted more and then she … she decided she was too scared. So she dumped me."

"She dumped you? You took her back?"

"Shut up, Jake, I'm not finished talking. Yes, she dumped me and I realized how much I loved her. She had wormed her way into my life and the idea of not having her damn near broke my heart. I realized at that moment that I truly loved her. Then she told her father she was gay and was kicked out because she wanted to be with me. She loved me and did the bravest thing I can imagine. So now she is mine and her and Arial aren't getting along. It's like they are fighting for my time and pulling me in different directions and I am supposed to concentrate on killing this red headed bitch, while this is going on. They are going to get me killed or worse get themselves killed. What do you think I should do Jake?"

"Well Bella, I think you should consider gu…"

"Exactly. I should lock them in a room together until this is over. Or maybe separate cells so they can only talk since Ang isn't much of a fighter. I don't know. I am so confused and I can't afford to be confused. I have business to take care of, undead to kill, fairy dust to float in the wind. I don't need this but I love them both and it's my problem now."

"Bella, I need to tell you something before you make any decisions. You need to know the truth. I don't care about gay or straight. I think when two people love each other that is all that should matter."

"Uh…okay…except for lesbians like myself aren't attracted to men so sex would be out. Kind of an important part of a relationship. God, could you imagine if Edward Cullen had a kid with a human? How freaky would that be? She would have great hair though, I admit. But how would a human even have her? Some freaky sparkling hybrid. She would probably have to chew her way out or shatter her mother's pelvis. Oh my God do you think the mother would have to drink blood? How disgusting is that? Never mind, I can go off on tangents. Anyway back to the…"

"Bella, you are a fucking genius. That would make them stop. I really need to find my friend." Sasha whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure why she thinks I'm a genius. but if she thinks I am then it must be true. Maybe she liked the separate cells idea?

"How do you know you really aren't attracted to guys unless you have tried?"

Jake just grabbed my hand. He placed it against his chest.

"Feel that Bella? I am flesh and blood too. I know you have to love my pecs, my abs. I turn into a giant wolf, I'm as badass as you are."

I was speechless. He thought he was as bad ass as I was. He needed professional help.

"I wanted to be smoother, cooler. But I can tell I am running out of time. Bella you need all the information. Even though you shot me and nearly cost me a leg yesterday I love you. I love you and I think you should choose me. It is obvious Angela is wrong for you."

How fucking stupid is he?

"I love you and I know you love me."

Oh shit, he just grabbed me. Oh God his lips! Oh God is that his tongue trying to force its way down my throat?

I tried to break free but I couldn't. I did the only thing that was available to me. The only part of him that probably was still not immune to punishment.

I grabbed his nuts and twisted.

Hard.

Completely around.

He threw me to the ground and I landed on my ass, wanting to vomit.

"Damn it! Why the hell did you do that?" he screamed.

"You kissed me you fucking asshole! Edward Cullen gave me a close encounter with necrophilia and now you have given me a close encounter with zoophilia! God what is with you assholes?! Dante, kill!"

Like clockwork Dante's shot hit Jake in the shoulder and spun him around. I kicked dirt on him. Okay mud but as close to dirt as you can get on this fucking beach. Then I kicked him a few more times in the nuts and once in the mouth when I realized he was still breathing.

"Dante kill! What is with this warning shot bullshit?! One shot, one kill! End him now!"

"No Bella. Dante is not going to kill him." Jack told me.

Fuck it. I pulled my piece from my back holster and pressed it against his ignorant head. He looked up and pissed his pants. Paul LaHote much?

His shoulder was really bleeding but it looked like an exit wound was present. I would let him bleed a while before I ended him.

"Bella put the gun down. We need these fucking dogs." Jack said calmly. I was calm as well. I would calmly blow his fucking head off.

"I gave you a chance to be a buddy today Jake. A friend, just like I pretended you were once. Now you fucked that up. Any last words?"

"This really hurts. Getting shot sucks." he whined.

"Hardly famous last words but I guess they will do."

"Bella stop."

What the fuck? I turned around and there was Dante. How the hell is he so quiet? I figured he must have made that shot from a few hundred feet away.

"Back off, Dante. You had your chance. This is my kill."

"No it isn't. He is stupid. He and Edward Cullen are perhaps the dumbest individuals I have ever known or even heard of and I spent years in a desert with Ty. But he is a child. A baby to this world. He doesn't deserve to die."

"He grabbed me, tried to kiss me!"

I looked down at Jake who was crying. It almost made me feel something close to pity.

"He does deserve more pain though." Dante said and shrugged his shoulders. I smiled and shot that fucker in both feet.

"Touch me again Jake, and I will murder your father and sisters before I come for you. We understand each other?"

"Yes." he said through a sob. "Would you ask Sue to come get me?"

"No, she is probably fucking my Dad and they shouldn't have their alone time interrupted." Oops. "Keep that to yourself by the way. It's just a bad joke. That's a fucking Alpha order bitch. Who is your Alpha Jake?"

"Sam?" he tried. I hit him in the head with the butt of my nine.

"Try again! Who is your fucking alpha Jake?!"

"You are! I'm sorry! I'll never touch you again I swear!"

I left him bleeding on the beach, with Dante by my side.

"Bella if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. I realize Ty can be a bit much and Connolly is psychotic. Hawk is … Hawk and Jack and Sasha are too close to the situation."

"Yeah, I probably didn't make the best decision just then. Do you think that counts for my hour in La Push this week?"

"Yes, I doubt you will be allowed back. I am placing small landmines on the wolves' patrol routes this evening. Would you like to help?"

"Dante, you are so cool. If you were a girl, I would totally give it up to you."

"Thank you. If you were a guy, I would be incredibly freaked out by what you just said but would still take it as a compliment. Now would you like to talk?"

"I would bet you know everything anyway. You are kind of sneaky that way."

"I have to keep my ear to the ground around these guys. Someone has to save them from themselves. Sasha can't do all the work. This mission isn't the first time I have watched your back you know."

That was a surprise.

"When? Were you here when I first moved to Forks?"

"I first saw you in Phoenix. Hawk was off on his two week pussy fest in Costa Rica, Ty and Connolly were off the grid fucking around and Arial had the flu. You were both fifteen and it took Jack and Sasha quite a bit of work to take care of her. That left you alone. Jack considered hiring an outside bodyguard to watch you but he hates to use those outside the family. He called me and I happened to be home for once. I drove down and watched you for five days. You were being quite intimate with a young lady named Allison at the time and convinced her to let you borrow her motorcycle. You planned to race a gentleman for $500 on a three mile stretch around a nearby canyon. Do you remember?"

Oh shit.

"Yeah, I was all set but lost the damn keys. Then later they were in the ignition after everyone had left. I didn't see you. You took my keys from my pocket?"

"Yes. I scouted the route and knew you would most likely be on the right side. The gentleman in question was lined up on the left side of the road, doubtlessly knowing about the pot hole a mile and a half into the route. Had you hit that hole you would have been unable to recover and have either fallen off the cliff or had several broken bones and road rash over most of your body. I had to stop you somehow so I took your keys. Your face is too beautiful to be allowed to sustain such damage."

Wow.

"Dante from any other guy that would have sounded like a pick up line. From you it sounds so … wise and true. So what was Jack's obsession with keeping me watched all the time?"

"You have to understand Jack, a little. He lost his parents at a very young age. He lost his adopted parents and a woman he considered a sister to a vicious murder. He nearly lost Arial and once he nearly lost Sasha. Jack has lost loved ones and he holds on to those he has very tightly. Yes, he does suffocate Arial at times and he frets about your decisions, but it is just him. He loves you Bella. Is it wrong that he has you followed and Arial guarded at all times? Perhaps, but the two of you have grown into fine young women who are very capable at many things, not all involving violence. He will get better. Sasha told him he had too and she has him so pussy whipped I have a hard time believing it myself."

I guess that did make sense. I had never really lost anyone. Not like Jack had. I had no idea he had nearly lost Sasha as well. Maybe I can understand his protectiveness a little more.

Still he needs to loosen the fuck up. If he doesn't his new code name is going to be Uncle Sparkles.

"So tell me, how are you so quiet? You can sneak up on wolves and I know despite being idiots they at least have a great sense of smell and hearing. What is your secret?"

Dante stopped and looked at the setting sun.

"We all have our secrets Bella. If I told you mine it wouldn't be a secret. Only Sasha knows because she … let's just say she was as protective of Jack and Arial and even Hawk as Jack is with everyone. When we first met, she read my mind. She did not like the idea of not being the quietest person in the room. To her great credit she has kept my secret from everyone."

"She won't even tell me." Jack grumped. I had forgotten he was there.

"Shut up, Uncle Sparkles."

"Let's go. It is getting dark and we have landmines to plant."

"I should probably go and see if … I don't know what to do about Angela and Arial."

"Angela has left everything she knows to be with you. That is the effect you have on people. People are drawn to you like a Siren. It is a gift and a curse. With Arial wrapped up in Jack's protective cocoon, she has had no one outside the family really. She loves you deeply. You are the only other person in her life, her best friend, confidant, the one she shares her darkest secrets and greatest dreams with. The two of them love you and they will find a way to coexist. They have no choice. One day Arial will have a boyfriend if Jack ever gets the stick out of his ass and you won't like him. It is natural when two people have only had each other for so long for there to be friction when another comes into the picture. It will be alright Bella."

"Thanks Dante. You think one day you might tell me your secret?"

"Let's kill all the blood sucking fairies and I may show you."

"Show me? You don't turn into a wolf or some shit, do you?" That would totally suck.

"No, I am very human. But you have to understand Bella, there are more things in this world, this universe, this plane of existence …"

"Get out Bella. Once he starts on this shit he won't shut up." Jack told me.

"...than you can possibly imagine. Jack doesn't believe in much and is probably telling you to get away before I go off on a tangent. Tell Jack to go fuck himself."

"Go fuck yourself, Uncle Sparkles." I obeyed immediately. God, why couldn't Dante be a girl? He had gorgeous hair too. Reminded me of Angela. I needed to get home.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on the landmines. If you can wait till tomorrow, I would totally take you up on it. Right now I need to …"

"Take care of business. Remember Bella, there is always someone to talk to. We are family. Family is never alone."

"Thanks, Dante."

I didn't drive home. I drove to Jack's instead who told me Angela and Arial were at my house. I asked him why he just didn't tell me this little fact in my ear and he said fuck you dog fucker and walked back inside, grinning like he just won a prize. I hope Sasha uses teeth and "accidentally" scrapes him tonight.

When I arrived home I entered with a certain hesitation and hoped for the best. Both were talking to Charlie in the living room. Charlie stood up and walked out, giving me a brief hug before he left.

That left me with these two.

"Well?"

"We are going to get along. We promise Bella." Arial told me.

"We worked out quite a bit today. She won't be jealous and insinuate that you are going to drop me at the first opportunity and I will stay back and try to stay safe while Connolly trains me. I will also stop calling her a skank and a whore."

"You called me a skank and a ho." Arial pointed out.

"Yeah to your face." Ang replied. They both laughed. It was a start.

"Thank you both. I'm sorry for kicking you out last night."

"We deserved it. We also think and Sasha agrees that your alone time with the Cullens and the wolves is over." Arial informed me, thankfully. "So Dad told us you shot Jake in his feet?"

"The fucker grabbed me and kissed me. I twisted his nuts. Apparently not even werewolves are immune to this."

"Just so you know I plan to shoot him myself after this is over." Ang told me. "Nobody kisses you and gets away with it."

"Damn, I like the attitude. What do you say we get naked?" I offered. I get so turned on when she talks like this.

"And I am out of here." Arial hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I'm taking Eleanor. See you in the morning. Love ya Bells."

"Love ya too." I told her. Probably more after today even though I didn't think it was possible.

Ang was next to me, practically ripping my shirt off. I took it off quickly before I lost another t shirt and ripped hers off. Literally ripped it right down the middle. Snapped her bra off too. The Phoenix was hungry and it was fucking dinnertime. Her lips attacked mine and I was lost in a daze of pussy, tongues, nipples, nibbling and double ended dildos until morning.

The next morning and every morning after that I woke up with her draped over me. Sometimes we were in my room and sometimes hers, depending on whether Charlie needed Sue time.

I saw no sign of Victoria over the next few weeks. It was almost as if she had given up. A part of me wondered if she got tore up by her new vampires but Sasha didn't believe this to be true. Jasper had made a few unauthorized scouting trips and told us the area still stunk of vampires but he could not pick up a single scent trail or hideout because of the constant rain. Perhaps they learned from our attack and were hiding better or using multiple locations. He had not picked up Victoria's scent.

Still my final two weeks of high school were Victoria, Cullen and wolf free. No one bothered me about visiting. I believe the bloodshed on his reservation and the embarrassment of his wolves crying, pissing their shorts and being stalked at night while they slept had probably dissuaded Sam from requesting my presence.

Jasper whined about my discontinued presence at the Cullens and Jack reminded him if he didn't want to see his family hanging by their torsos with a chain around their neck while scientists performed experiments on them, he would suck it up and deal with it. Jasper sucked it up and dealt with it. Esme had left fourteen voicemails for me and Alice twenty six but I had heard nothing from Edward. A part of me hoped that he had gotten the message but I knew better. He would have to die eventually and I would have to plan it in a way I couldn't be held responsible if we wanted Jasper's continued help with the Italian problem, as Sasha insisted on calling it. I asked several times if she had a plan but she would only smile and say new tech is being developed, an old friend who owed her and Jack a favor was being searched for and there were too many unknown factors to formulate a solid plan at the moment. I trusted her but somehow the grin on her face made me nervous.

Esme's talk about Alice's prediction also made me nervous although I didn't like to admit it. I had tried to talk to Sasha about it but once again she laughed it off, told me not to worry and to trust her. She may not have had all the details down but I knew something brilliant, complicated and probably bad for me was going to go down.

The night of graduation had arrived.

I can't believe I had to wear this horrible gown. It was some puke yellow color and I wanted to cry. It was almost as if Fork's high School was still trying to take some of my dignity away as punishment for owning this fucker. Angela's parents and brothers actually showed up. I was surprised when Hawk pulled her father to sit between him and Sasha but the man was smiling even if it seemed forced. When Angela walked across the stage, he stood up and cheered the loudest, once Hawk placed his large hand and pulled the man up by his neck.

Angela was shocked but happy and even waved at her mother and brothers.

Jessica gave her horrible speech. What are you going to be? Who the hell knows? I know bitch. I'm a spy. You need direction in your life Jessica. More to life than getting by on your tits.

On second thought, thanks to Hawks physical training program during volleyball she wasn't the cupcake she once was and probably could make a decent living in the porn industry until she was 26, maybe 28 if she kept her workout regimen.

Charlie and Jack were crying like little bitches. Embarrassing. These were the strong macho father figures in my life. Connolly and Ty were there in the back but seemed as interested in the proceedings as I was. Both had their eyes glued to the different entrances to the gym and I was sure Dante was somewhere, probably on the roof keeping an eye on the outside perimeter.

Fucking Jake and Wheels were here. Wheels went fishing with Charlie last weekend and Charlie invited him to graduation. I asked Charlie what the fuck he was thinking and he said he would get a kick out of seeing Billy so nervous. Apparently, Jake has not requested my presence back in La Push. Charlie told me Jake had to phase and still limped home from the beach, trying to avoid people while hoping to heal faster in wolf form. Sam saw him in that weird wolf mind meld thing they have going on and arrived to help him.

Poor bastard. I wished I would have stuck around and watched that. I thought of all the rounds I pumped into the wolves, the two vampires I killed in Seattle, the street race against Victoria, getting the fuck beat out of me by Jamie, visiting the Volturi castle and watching the pre-teen Janet become so angry that she couldn't hurt me. Ari's psychotic cheerfulness when he couldn't read my mind any better than Eddie. My frustration at my confusion between left and right, that happens more than I would ever admit.

Ahh, high school memories.

This is all Jack's fault.

We bypassed dinner afterward, heading straight to the house. The neighbors I had spoken to had all left, thanks to Arial and I being sweet manipulative little girls when the situation calls for it. Charlie's deputies had the street blocked off from both ends. Graduates placed their keys in bowls at the feet of each deputy. Ty had the stereo system hooked up to some of the largest speakers I had ever seen in my life. Jessica had a water hose out and was challenging girls to wet t shirt contests, Lauren was fucking Tyler against the side of my house.

The greatest party in Forks history was on. Jack had set up several blow up swimming pools in the front and backyard, Hawk was the bouncer and decided who got into my hot tub. When Arial got in, wearing the smoking string bikini we had found online, Hawk refused to let the trail of boys follow her in. None complained. With Hawk no one usually complains, they just obey. Except me.

The party went well. I was pretty drunk. Okay, I was fucking smashed. Charlie was pretty smashed and we faced off at beer pong. I normally stay away from beer at all costs due to the calories but it was light beer and this was graduation night. You only graduate high school once unless you are pussy vampires.

Angela and I were involved in a pretty intense make out session that was quickly turning into a public sex act on the front lawn, and I am pretty sure we were being watched by every male at the party and didn't give a fuck.

It was when I finally stopped kissing her because I needed a breath that I heard it.

One of the deputies was telling someone they couldn't come into the roped off area.

I pulled Angela up from the ground and the two of us stumbled hand in hand towards the entrance.

Fucking wolves. Jake, Quilly and Emory.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" I slurred.

"Uh, your Dad invited us to graduation." Jake explained.

"Yeah, the boring crap back at the school. This is my party. How many times do I have to shoot you to get you to leave me alone?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly! To make it up to you!"

"The bitch shot you multiple times. Why are we here again Jake?" Emmett, no Emory, asked.

Wait a minute.

"Did you just call me a bitch fucker?"

"I think he did."

I turned and saw an equally drunk Arial in her very small bikini holding a .45. Trying to hold a .45. I was about to move before she caused collateral damage but Hawk had the gun out of her hand and threw her over his shoulder, taking her inside.

"Hey sorry, meant nothing by it. Please don't shoot." Quil begged.

"I got you a present Bella." Jake told me.

A present? I liked presents.

"Let's see it. If it is good enough, I may let you three losers in."

Jake handed some sort of bracelet. It wasn't shiny or sparkly. I liked sparkles on diamonds and that is it. I wonder what Renee has bought me. She better buy me something. The dumb bitch couldn't make it because she broke her foot escaping through a window when the married neighbor's wife came home. He lived a few houses down from her and Phil was on the road so she had to limp down the beach. I laughed my ass off when she told me. Bad enough cheating on your lawfully wedded husband but to do it with another married man?

I am so not surprised.

"Do you like it?" Jake's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Do I like what?" what the fuck is he talking about now?

"The bracelet I made you. In your hand?"

Oh. I checked it out. A couple leather bands intertwined with a wooden wolf hanging from it.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I made it for you."

"Bullshit. I saw that wolf in a La Push souvenir shop. You didn't make that." Angela said, taking it from my hand.

"Is that true Jakey? Did you by me a souvenir?"

"They go for $5 at the shop next to the grocery store. The ones that have those cheesy tees that say La Push and the stupid dream catchers." Angela further explained.

Angela snapped the wolf bracelet and threw the pieces back to Jake.

"You no get in party." she told him in the cutest stern voice causing us both to laugh. At least until another fairy voice broke in.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Oh great.

"What are you doing here small … what's a good name for her tonight Ang?"

"Dead bitch." my best friend said behind us before Angel could respond.

We both turned and saw Arial walking up again with a gun dangling from her hand. How the fuck does she keep getting that gun away from Hawk? How was she even standing?

"Is that a real gun?" Charlie's deputy asked.

"My Daddy is your boss. Don't ask questions that could hurt your career, Cody."

He smiled and was so excited.

"You remembered my name! Yes!"

Kiss asses.

Hawk grabbed the gun and lifted her over his shoulder once again.

"She's sneakier when she is drunk." he said by way of explanation. "By the way the rest of those fucking pussy sparklers are already in the house. I think Charlie is about to start drunkenly shooting up the living room. If you don't want to miss that you better move your ass. Bring the wolves, maybe they can get shot too."

"Cullens are in there? Why?" Jake asked Tater Tot, who sort of growled at him like a cute puppy.

"Okay all eight of you, follow me and don't look at my ass or my girlfriend's fine ass. Understand?"

They agreed but I knew they were lying. Inside the living room was crowded. Vampires were on the ground, writhing in pain while Charlie sat there laughing, and pressing the button to his electronic dog whistle over and over again. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Bells, still standing? I'm barely. I feel… I haven't drunk this …and look we have vampires to shoot. You thought of everything. I told Ty to turn up the music so we can cover the shots. I will save Edmund for you. You deserve to kill him."

I turned to my unwanted guests who were rolling on the ground. Arial was pouring a 40 ounce beer over Edward's head.

"This one is for my homies." she said. I think that is what she said. She can get a bit gangsta when wasted.

"Dad let up; we need to find out why they are here so they can leave."

Dad huffed but did take his finger off the button. Carlisle stood up and hissed, until Sasha had a gun pressed to the side of his head. His face went back to his usual composed mask and he backed away. Charlie shot the finger at him.

"What is the problem, Alice?" Sasha asked.

"The decision has been made. I have seen it."

"Fucking sweet. Jack, you letting us go hunting in Seattle?" I hoped.

"No, they are coming here." Alice practically cried. For God's sake show some tiny balls at least.

"Excellent. Just like I thought, Jack." Connolly said.

"I'm the one who thought that Jay." Jack countered.

"I'm the one who told you both." Sasha said. I looked at Ty.

"You got anything to say?" I asked him.

"I am so fucked up." he said and broke into a giggling fit.

Words of wisdom? Not Ty's strength. Partying his ass off? Yeah, he is a fucking pro.

"So you expected this?" Jasper asked, looking at Sasha, finally figuring out who the fuck was in charge around here.

"Seattle was too crowded to plan an assault. Too much potential collateral damage, impossible to cover up." Sasha explained. That made sense.

"So you prefer to put the people here at risk?" Carlisle asked, like he gave a damn.

"No one will be at risk. If they come here, we will lead them where we want them and a battle will take place there." Jack told him, holding back a smile. Even in my drunken state I could see where he was going with this.

"They will use one of three entry points. I am betting they want to stay clear of the wolves and come for the Cullens. Bella is going to leave a scent trail from all entry points leading to a clearing I have selected …"

Sasha cleared her throat.

"We have selected. Once there the wolves will hide and attack when all are present along with the Cullens and our team. Most of our team. Some of our team. Ty and Sasha will be there." Jack finished.

"It won't work. Victoria is a survivor. She is going to send the army ahead and once she sees an ambush she will run. We will be back where we started." Jasper told us. I kind of agreed with him.

"Yes except Victoria will never believe that Bella is in the clearing once she sees the fight. She will guess Bella is nearby hiding, probably with Edward. So Edward and Bella will be at combat site 2. When she shows up, we will take her out. Simple." Jack explained. He did sound smart when he talked about Sasha's plans like they are his own.

"Where is the hulk going to be?" Jasper asked.

"With Bella." Jack answered.

"Where am I going to be?" Arial asked. Jack sighed.

"You will be right next to Sasha. You will be shooting from a distance… right next to Sasha." Jack said grudgingly.

"And me?"

I winced. I knew Angela would ask.

"You are going to be patrolling Forks with Charlie. If any vampires get past us you two will take care of it. Can you handle that Weber?" Connolly asked. It sounded like a challenge but I knew no vampires would get past us. Still he said it in a tone that he was relying on her and Charlie but also keeping them safe. Smooth.

"Yeah, I can handle that."

"Awesome. Patrolling with my daughter in law. That's going to be … what's the word Bella?"

"Fun Dad."

"Yep."

He was so drunk. Speaking of, I was losing my buzz. I grabbed tequila from the liquor cabinet and started drinking from the bottle. Angela took the bottle, then Arial, then Ty who finished it off while we all watched in astonishment.

"Well, we are in." Jake said, Emory and Phil nodded like they agreed.

"You don't have a fucking choice, bitches." I reminded them.

"I can't see what is going to happen if the wolves are involved." Alice told us what we already fucking knew.

"Then I guess we will have to live the next thirty seconds in suspense. We will do our best." I replied.

"The wolves will need training." Jasper pointed out.

"We know how to kill vampires." Jake lied.

"You have killed one and it took all of you to do it. These are going to be very angry, very strong and very hungry newborns. They are different than us. Stronger. Your pack will have to learn to work in pairs and actually fight, instead of ganging up on one. We are going to train. You are welcome to attend." he offered.

"Time and place. I will let Sam know."

"Tomorrow, 8 AM."

"Fuck that. I want to see this shit and ain't no fuckin way I gonna be up at 8 AM. Tell em Bells."

"Ty's right. We are gonna see this. Go to the clearing where I first met this bitch around noon."

Arial handed me a bottle of bourbon. "Better make it 3. Unless the attack comes thirty seconds from now. Alice, do we have thirty seconds or did you get your vision too late?"

Alice didn't look happy.

"The attack comes in three days."

"Great, now will all dead people and furry people leave. We have mucho drinking to do." Dad ordered. "Hey Carlisle, I think my dick is suffering from overexertion lately. Been fuckin my woman three times a day. You want to get on your knees and check it out Dr. Bitch? You would like that wouldn't you? Strange that the first vampire you turned was a 17 year old pretty boy. Esme does he give it up or do you have to take him with a strap on? You should be brave enough to come out of the closet like my daughter. Course she's a badass and you are a fucking little wimmmp aren't you?"

Oh my God. I didn't know if I should be proud or disgusted. Since I was wasted, I went with proud.

The supernatural were gone.

I walked outside, stood on top of the car bomb and screamed in joy. Hundreds of people joined me. When did hundreds of people get here? I didn't realize that there were that many people in Forks.

A vampire battle, the Italian plan to figure out and then Florida awaits. It was eleven o clock.

"Hey baby I want to drink some more and fuck on the lawn. You up for another bottle?" Angel asked.

"Angel I have not yet begun to defile myself. Arial! Grab a bottle and let's head to the hot tub. C'mon baby, I want you pressed against me. That little bikini is driving me crazy. It's the hot tub or the front lawn. Which one?"

"I don't want you to get grass stains when I'm on top. The hot tub it is."

I had a feeling this would be the greatest summer ever.


	30. Chapter 30

Do not own Twilight.

Chapter 30

Oh God, my head. Why wasn't I dead? I should be dead. Who would put an icepick through my skull?

I took stock of my situation. I know I am naked on top of the covers. Angela was draped across me, also naked. I didn't need to open my eyes to know this. I knew the feel of her body, every single inch of her warm skin.

Her snoring also clued me in.

I opened my eyes, coming to grips with the simple fact that I would not be able to sleep again until I had several aspirin and several glasses of water.

Turning to my side to try to slide out from under Angela without waking her, I nearly screamed.

Arial was in my bed.

Thank God she had clothes on. At least she still had her bikini on.

"Arial?" I whispered.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Since when do you care if I sleep in your bed? All the couches and good spots on the floor are taken so I came up here. What's the big deal?"

"I'm naked." I whispered.

I've seen you naked a million times. It's not like I have my fist up your ass."

"Angela is naked on top of me."

Arial's head popped up.

"That's disturbing. She really does have kind of a cute ass though. I can see what you are talking about. Not much junk in the trunk. God, my fucking head hurts. I can't remember how much I drank last night. It was so worth it though."

"Was it? Hey, did Jake and the Cullens come over?"

"Yeah."

"Did I shoot Jake again?"

"No, I tried to shoot fun size but Hawk kept taking my gun. I tried to kill both of her. Can vampires make copies of themselves? I swear I saw two of her. I was probably just drunk. No… yeah… I think I'm still drunk."

"Hey Swan!" a new voice whispered. I pulled Angela completely on top of me and tried to cover her ass with my hands.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Ty?"

"Hey, I need … damn she does have a cute ass. Perky little fucker. Roll her over so I…"

"Ty, I will fucking kill you. What do you want?!"

"Shhh. Hey, listen that Jessica friend of yours, you know, Stanley or somethin?"

"Yeah." This couldn't be good.

"Yeah, she graduated last night, right? Eighteen and all that?"

"Yeah Ty." It wasn't good.

"That's a relief. She told me before I fucked her all night but I wanted to make sure. She just now got to sleep. I need to sleep too. I am still so fucked up. Damn that girl is a freak. She damn near fucked me sober. Anyway holla at ya later playa. Arial you might want to put something on besides strings before your Daddy sees you. He had a hard enough time with it last night."

"You fucked a girl my age, Ty. I would be more concerned about you."

"Damn, that's a good point Jack Jr. Let's keep this shit on the downlow aight? Great."

Ty slapped Angela's ass, hopped up and walked out of the room. Of course she woke up.

"Did you just slap my ass?"

"Uh … yeah." No need to traumatize her this early.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick."

Angela slid off me onto Arial quickly, hung her head over the side of the bed and puked.

Head still hung over the bed she made an astute observation.

"I'm still lying on someone aren't I?"

"Say good morning to Arial, Angela."

"Good morning Arial?"

"Get your naked ass off me now!"

Oh God, the noise. I needed aspirin.

I rolled out of bed and threw on a very long tee shirt and my bikini bottoms from last night, or I guess this morning … Oh damn, it was only ten AM. What the fuck am I doing up this early?

I needed coffee.

Stepping in the hallway I found a nice surprise staring at me.

Sue Clearwater coming out of my Dad's bedroom.

Interesting. Her eyes were very, very wide. I suppose she was as surprised to see me up as I was to be up.

"Morning, Sue."

"Morning, Bella."

"Were you going to use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Uh, yes but you can go ahead. I thought everyone would still be asleep."

"No, by all means, I was just going to the kitchen. I know I was very, very drunk last night but I don't remember seeing you. When did you get here?"

"Oh… around 3:30."

"Quite the night owl, aren't you? Why didn't you come over earlier? It was a great party."

"Oh, I didn't want to intrude."

"You would have been very welcome. That's a nice negligee." It really was. Very lacy, very red and very short. She had a nice body. Go Dad.

"Thank you. I wasn't really, like I said, I wasn't expecting you, I mean anybody to be up. Your Dad was nice enough to offer me a bed to sleep in since he didn't want me driving home so late. I'm not sure where he is."

About that time the sound of Dad's snoring burst from his room. This was so awkward and I was enjoying it so much despite the pain I was in.

"I have a pretty good idea where to look for him, if you need him for… anything. So I was sorry to hear about your husband. That must have been difficult. I would have made the funeral but I was being kidnapped and taken to Italy at the time."

"Oh right… completely understandable. Things come up. It has been very difficult for the kids especially, but they are coping as well as can be expected. On top of the other changes… of course you know about those."

"Oh yeah, I hope you aren't too upset with me about infiltrating your wolfpack and learning all their secrets. It wasn't personal obviously. It really was Sam's fault."

"No, it's fine. Charlie explained, I suppose in this day and age it was foolish for our tribe to think we can keep something like that a secret. Too many cameras today. At least your… agency has been very kind about it. If you could talk to Dante and ask him to stop leaving greeting cards in the pack members bedrooms while they sleep that would be great. If you wouldn't mind."

"He has a weird sense of humor but I will see what I can do. So what do you think of my Daddy without his mustache? I'm guessing since you are here the smooth shaven look doesn't bother you?"

"No! we have been… I mean I have gotten so used to his as long as I have known him and I have to say it is a refreshing look. Your Dad has really helped me with my grief and…"

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"How about you bullshit your friends and I will bullshit mine but let's not bullshit each other, okay? I don't care if you are doing my Dad. Believe me I am glad he is getting some. It's cool. You're a serious MILF. My Mom couldn't make my graduation because she broke her foot jumping out a bedroom window before her lover's wife discovered her. I'm not one to judge. Help yourself to the bathroom. I'm going to make coffee. Would you like some?"

"That would be great."

"Awesome! See you in the kitchen."

She turned towards the bathroom and I swatted her ass, making her jump a little.

"Impressive. You must work out huh?"

"Ye…yes."

"Hey, if you think Dad is good, if you are ever curious about how the other side plays ball give me a call. It will be our little secret okay? See you downstairs." I winked and left her alone. It was really too early to be fucking with someone like that but considering Ty Gavin was in my room and all I had on was my naked girlfriend, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

After a couple of cups of coffee, four Tylenol and a few questions about what sort of underwear Leah prefers, my questioning was cut off by Angela and Charlie stumbling down stairs. I let Sue off the hook and decided to get ready for the epic vampire wolf training session. Outside I saw Jessica stumbling out of the house next door with Ty behind her. Her hair was a mess, she was missing a shoe and from how her nipples were saying hello in the rain I would bet a bra. She was holding her head and moving slowly and hesitantly each step.

Yep, the walk of shame.

"Morning Jess!"

She looked over at me and started moving quicker only giving me a brief nod. People started filing out of my house, the ones who slept or passed out on the living room floor. I thanked each of them, and although they all looked in pain, they each mumbled a thank you.

Two smoking hot blondes walked out of Ty and Connolly's house. Connolly was behind them, wearing jeans, boots and a straw hat, no shirt of course. He had a huge grin on his face and so did the blondes, who both hugged him and walked to a red Corvette down the street.

"Where the hell did you find those in Forks?" I asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Are you kidding? I met them last weekend when I tool a quick day trip to Seattle. BFFs for life. They like to share things with each other like you and Arial. Course where you two share a car, they share… everything. Anyway they asked me to call them and last night seemed like a good opportunity so they made the trip down. Great party by the way. I see the cleanup crew Jack activated has already come and gone. It must be a nice change for them. They usually sweep up body parts and mop up blood."

"So you did… both of them?"

"Yep." he smiled smugly.

"At the same time?"

"I do stay in excellent shape."

"I hate you." I reminded him.

"I would hate me too if I was you. I won't be at the pansies mud wrestling seminar today. I'm teaching Angela a little hand to hand and she needs work with a rifle. Jack is filming the dog and fairy show. Have fun without me. Thanks for the live porno you and Ang performed on the front yard last night. Becky and Stacy really enjoyed watching. Got them in the mood if you know what I mean."

"They are bi?"

"I would assume so. At least they didn't have a problem touching and other things a gentleman doesn't talk about with each other while one of them was on top of me. BFFs, right? Who understands women? It's too bad you and Angela are monogamous. I think they really would give it up to the two of you. Oh well."

"I hate you"

"That's okay. I'm loving me right now. Later Swan. Tell your wife to meet me at the firing range behind your house in two hours. Hangovers are not an excuse to miss class."

"I'll let her know 'Soldier'."

"That's fucked up Swan, but I am in such a good mood I really don't give a fuck what you call me."

Two hours later after showering with Angela which reminded me that unlike Connolly, I had all that I needed with one woman, I dressed in army green BDU pants and a very tight camo tank top because fuck them. Seth deserved to see what great cleavage looked like that didn't belong to his sister. Poor kid. That's fucked up seeing what all your friends want to do to your sister in vivid detail. Thank God he didn't share a mind with me. She may be a bitch and I may be in love but I would do her in a heartbeat. Okay I wouldn't , but I could sure as hell fantasize about it.

Hawk drove me out to the clearing in his Jeep which unlike Emmett's had no problem reaching the area. Jack was somewhere in the tree line with a camera and probably getting a hand job from Sasha. Arial was helping Connolly with Angela and probably staring at his ass and Ty was probably still passed out, reminding me I needed to text Jess later.

What awaited me was disappointing. Jasper didn't seem in the mood to take charge so I did.

"What the hell are you all phased for? How can you ask questions if you are phased? The vampires don't speak dog!"

"They don't trust us Bella." Edward informed me.

"It's enough that they came." Carlisle added in.

"No, it isn't! All of you phase to people so you can talk people speak! I see those clothes strapped to your little hind legs so get after it. Chop chop! The time you waste is another one of you who is crushed by a new vampire. I've killed two of these fuckers and they are fast and strong, a lot faster than these assholes! No offense Jasper, you're cool. You wolves aren't going to be ganging up on one Jamaican this time."

One of those fuckers…oh silver…Paul…I believe huffed.

I snapped my fingers and the noise started. Rapid fire. The wolves and vampires scattered.

Dante walked out of the trees with another string of black cat firecrackers similar to the ones he had just lit.

"This is what I'm talking about! You fuckers are scared of firecrackers. Good Lord Paul, did you just piss in wolf form? Aren't you house trained? Start taking this seriously!"

No one said a word but the wolves did phase human and put on shorts. Unfortunately Leah also had a tank top.

"Hey Leah, how are you doing this afternoon?" I asked civilly, trying to be nice.

She wouldn't talk to me. Unbelievable. Just because she thinks I am responsible for her father's death doesn't mean she can't be civil. Some things you gotta let go.

I kicked back against a tree Dante was sitting against and watched. I recorded everything on my iPhone and then played it back in slow motion.

"Bella it is not a good idea to film us." Uley told me, walking up and looking very stern.

"You going to be the one who tries to take her phone?" Dante asked calmly, never moving from the ground but he did have a .45 that materialized in his hand, pointed at Uley.

Uley didn't answer but did walk off looking like he got hit in the nose with a newspaper.

"These are the things we are relying on to take out a newborn army, Dante? Forks is so fucked. I think I need to get Dad and Angela to another country."

Dante leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"We are not relying on them Bella. They are simply pawns. They have a chance to take out the enemy. If they fail, they will at least thin them out so it will be easy to handle the rest."

Huh.

Cool.

I kept recording, stopping after each fight to show Dante what was going on.

Neither he nor I was very happy.

"Stop this now!"

Everybody stopped. When the Phoenix speaks, bitches listen.

"What the hell are you all doing? Don't you take this seriously?"

"I assure you Bella we take this very seriously." Jasper told me, with a cute little frown.

"Really? Because from what I have seen, Edward looked like he was mud wrestling with Carlisle. The smiles on their faces…what the fuck? It was like the volleyball scene from Top Gun! Repressed homosexuality at its best! Then Alice, you are landing on Jasper's shoulders and kissing him? You going to do that when a bunch of blood thirsty monsters are running at you? Emmett why the fuck are you here if you are just running towards Jasper, knowing he is faster than you? These newborns will be as strong as you are! Don't you give a damn about maybe learning some new techniques, I don't know, let's try ducking, throwing a guard up and counterstriking? Anything? Don't even get me started on the wolves. Just standing there wishing they could be on four legs because they are scared of the vicious rabbit munchers! This is a fucking joke! Esme, Rose why aren't you training? Afraid you are going to break a nail? Edward is getting his ass kicked by Jasper when he isn't rolling around humping Carlisle and he isn't even going to be in the fight. He is bait! What the hell is wrong with you all? Two days people. Two days to get your shit together."

Motivational speech over. I had done my best. Jasper started back, playing with these idiots. Maybe he wanted them dead? No, he worked out a deal to save these fuckers. Plus those two other vampires. I wonder why he didn't bring them in. He doesn't want us to know who they are yet? He doesn't want them involved in a battle with us? Did he even tell them? As close to the vest as Jasper keeps things, it wouldn't surprise me.

Jake walked up to me. Very close.

Dante just pulled the hammer back on his .45 even though he never looked up at Jake. Jake stepped a few feet away from me.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Just seeing how things are going. So what do you think of all this?"

"It's going to be a lot worse than this. I think most of you are going to die. Maybe all of you."

Jake didn't seem to appreciate that comment.

"Don't go far, Black. I am going to need you in a moment." Dante told him. Jake gulped pretty loudly.

"What did I do? I already got shot for kissing her. Please don't shoot me again."

"I said I needed you, not that I was going to kill you. If I was going to kill you, I could do that at any time and you would have no warning. I wouldn't be that cruel to make you wait for it. Like I said, stay close."

Jasper dispensed such profound knowledge like never underestimate your opponent, expect the unexpected, never look away, blah, blah, fucking blah. Not exactly the Art of War, but it was time to leave. Hawk had not left the Jeep the entire time and was standing leaned against the hood, arms crossed, with a disappointed look on his face. I'm not sure if he was disappointed because he couldn't see what was going on or he saw enough to know it was a fucking tragedy.

"How are you feeling today, Bella? I realize you were quite intoxicated last I saw you. I hope you are okay."

Fucking Edward.

"No, pretty much got over my hangover but my pussy is killing me."

"Excuse me?"

"My pussy? Vagina? Special place, the permanent residence of Angela's tongue? Yeah it is killing me. I have no idea how drunk I was, but I usually get pretty relaxed, you know flexible, while under the influence. I don't know how many fingers she had up me but it must have been four or maybe all five. Thankfully she has small hands but I still feel wrecked. I think she may have fisted me and no one, and I mean no one, has ever done that to me. This must be what having a baby feels like. Edward I'm not sure how many fingers Carlisle shoves up your tiny ass but never let him fist you. I've been walking gently all day. It's like a punch in the pussy every single time I take a step. Have you ever seen a pussy? I don't mean when you look in a mirror, I mean a real live, hot, wet pussy? Never mind, you told me you hadn't. Does pussy frighten you Eddie? If a giant newborn vampire pussy was coming for you would you freeze or run?"

Edward was speechless. He started the conversation and didn't want to continue it. What the fuck was up with that? Hundred plus years and pussy scares him.

Wow, Edward was gone fast. Dante was quietly laughing. When I glanced at him his entire upper body was shaking and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"C'mon Phoenix. We need to talk to Major Whitlock. Jake, here boy. You want me to give you a treat to get you to follow? I bet I can make you roll over and play dead."

I followed Dante dutifully because unlike Jack, Ty and Connolly, I never questioned him. He was too awesome.

"Whitlock, how do you know so much about fighting newborns?" I was curious. He seemed like the only one who knew what he was doing.

"Unlike my siblings I had a different start to my vampire life. As you know I was the youngest major in …"

"Yeah short version please?"

I really wasn't in the mood to listen to anymore bullshit. Angela owed my pussy an apology and I meant to collect it sometime today.

"The bitch who turned me had me lead newborn armies in battle for feeding grounds. I had to dispense with quite a few and break up fights, hand out punishments, that sort of thing, from time to time. It was a pretty brutal experience. Not one I like to remember. A friend helped me escape that life. One day I was in a diner, thinking about…"

"Short version remember?"

"I met Alice and she brought us to the Cullens."

"Bummer."

"Not really. I like my life now."

"Sounds boring. You're lucky I came along and brought some excitement with me. Maybe Alice will let you have your man card for the slaughter, I mean newborn fight. Are you planning on wearing Dockers?"

Dante interrupted before Jasper could answer.

"Whitlock, Bella will lay out the scent trail tomorrow leading the vampires to this clearing. We want the newborns here but Victoria will most likely track Edward, believing him to be with Bella. We have a site set up for her. I do not want Bella's scent leading to that spot, understand?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Edward will leave a trail for Victoria to follow. The child, Seth will be there as well so we can watch him. He is too young for this battle. He will be assigned as back up to protect Bella so his pride is not wounded. He has the biggest heart of all of them."

"I need all the wolves…" Jasper started.

"It wasn't a request." Dante finished.

"Okay."

"So I want Edward's scent clear from this area but close enough for Victoria to find it, leading her to the trap. I want Bella's scent hidden. If she is carried by a wolf after she leaves her trail here, will the smell of Mr. Black hide hers?"

"Whoa! Hold on Dante. I usually don't question you but…"

"He is the only one who will carry you, who I am confident will not accidentally or purposely hurt you. Number one, despite the pain you have put him through he is still in love with you. Number two, he knows I will kill him if you have a scratch on you. Number three, he knows I will kill his entire family if there is a scratch on you. I may even take a vacation in Hawaii."

Jake just gulped again. He really is loud when he does that.

"I won't let her get hurt. I can carry her in my arms and …"

"You will be phased. She will ride on your back. Go slow so she isn't hit by a passing branch. One fucking scratch or any attempt to touch her in an inappropriate manner and you and your family are dead. I have sworn to protect her. I take my oaths seriously. No more shooting to wound. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Whitlock will his scent be enough to disguise hers? If the newborns get by, I don't want her and the rest of her backup being overwhelmed. I only want one vampire there."

"I think the newborns will be discouraged from following his stink." Jasper told us with a bit of a sneer towards Jake. Jasper really didn't like wolves, I guess.

"You want to compare stinks leech then…" Jake started

"Children, I have no time for this. I know what I need. Bella lays the trail tomorrow here and then you give her a ride to the cliff where we will spring the trap. She camps out there overnight and we eliminate the threat. I expect this to go smoothly."

"I understand but I would watch who you call a child Dante. I am quite a bit older than you." Jasper reminded him.

"Then act like it. These wolves are your teammates whether you like it or not. There is no reason for hostile feelings. Hawk is waiting, Bella."

Hawk picked me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hawk, what are you doing?"

"Jack said he heard you tell Eddie that every step you take is like a punch in your pussy. Figured I would help you out."

I sighed. Hawk could be really cool sometimes.

Angela did apologize for hours that night at Jack's house. Charlie was releasing some pre battle stress with Sue at our house. You would think she would want to spend time with her kids since this is potentially their last night on earth but I guess my old man's dick took precedence. Good to see she has her priorities straight.

The next day started off good. Bella's love palace felt better; Angela attacked me in the morning like she would never see me again. She cried a bit afterward and held on to me, like she never had before. I took an hour to convince her that I would be okay and there was nothing to be worried about. She pointed out to me that I was bait in the trap to catch a vampire so I conceded her point but reminded her that she had to have faith in all of us. I was too damn pretty to die.

Deciding that despite the chill in the air, unusual for this time of year, I would wear a Nike running top, tights and favorite pair of trail running shoes. I would be doing quite a bit of running today and cold would not be a problem. Before I left, I checked the weather on my spy computer and was very surprised to see a storm front was scheduled to arrive tonight with very cold fucking weather. A snow storm on the first day of Summer vacation. Only in Washington. I suppose Oregon too in all fairness. I grabbed a back pack and packed my UnderArmour winter gear, a pretty loose long sleeve tee to throw over it, an emergency blanket in case more heat is needed than the sleeping bag Jack probably is going to set up in the tent I have to spend the night in. Arial would chill there until she had to go set up around the clearing with Sasha tomorrow morning. I wasn't really a camping kind of girl. Jack insisted on it though, at least once every couple months. We would go into the desert and learn to make fire without lighters and kill and skin snakes, other survival shit like that. I could survive with a K Bar and if that wasn't available, I knew how to make a primitive knife out of rocks. Neither Arial nor I were big on the outdoors unless sunbathing near a pool counted, but this was doable.

I did the required running from the nearby ocean to the clearing. By the time I picked up the third path I realized I had only covered about five mile and I was hurting. I really needed to stop slacking on training. Apparently fucking Angela does not count as aerobic exercise. Arial was right once again.

By the time the third trail ended I was beat, seven miles over pretty rugged terrain was defintely more difficult that it should have been. Hawk had a bottle of water waiting for me.

"Getting out of shape, Swan. Maybe you can peel yourself off your girlfriend and get some PT in. She is running with Connolly. Pretty soon she will be in better shape than you."

"I guess she will be doing all the work while I lay back and enjoy it then. I didn't see you running with me."

"I don't run. Not in my nature."

"Whatever. You've spent so much time training to be Mr. Universe, that you are too big to run. It's cool."

"Your dog is waiting to give you a ride." he told me, jerking his thumb over to Jake, who was already in wolf form. I saw Dante was back and whispering in Jake's ear.

"Where is my saddle, Dante?"

"I couldn't find one big enough to fit him. Just hop on, grab fur and stay low, you will be there before you know it. Sasha and Arial will be in blinds to the East, Hawk and Ty will have the West to aid the pawns. I, Jack and Connolly will be at the top of the cliff. Cullen will be on the ground with you. Jake will stay tonight if contact with the wolves is needed. Seth is going to spend time with his mother and sister tonight but will be here first thing in the morning to keep Cullen informed of the battle and through him, us."

"Uh… why do Jake and Eddie have to be there with me?"

"In the event that Victoria strikes early and doesn't give the future teller a thirty second head start, they will be sufficient distractions to hit your dog whistle and we will take her out. They won't bother you. If they do make them hurt, okay Bella? Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't feel it was necessary."

"I concur Bella." Sasha's voice whispered seductively in my ear. Okay so it wasn't seductive but close enough for me. Figures Jack would have the two people I can't say no to, gang up on me.

"Bella come to the east side tree line and leave your doggy horse behind for a moment. I need to speak to you." Sasha commanded so I obeyed. Maybe she was going to give me a mercy fuck in case I died? Angela and I had talked about this and we both agreed if she was willing for one of us, we should take it and it will not affect our relationship. I don't share and neither does she.

We would both make an exception for Sasha.

I walked my aching legs over to her. She was dressed like the sexiest little female Rambo ever. Arial was beside her and had too big of a smile.

Fuck, Edward Cullen was with her.

"What the hell is he doing here? Isn't it enough that I have to camp with his sparkly ass tonight?"

"Bella, I need you to shut up and listen to me."

"Yes ma'am." I responded quickly. She had that don't fuck with me tone going on.

"It is likely the Volturi will arrive after the battle."

"Why do you say that? Wouldn't they stop it before it got this far?"

"Exactly. That is their self-imposed primary mission but they haven't. I am sure the Volturi are aware of this situation. The killings in Seattle had to catch their attention meaning they are going to let this happen and show up afterwards to assess the damage to the Cullen coven."

"Okay, so we take them out too right? Then we all head to Florida, right? Fun, sun, sex?"

"The entire coven won't show up. The death of the scouts will just piss them off. We need more time. We haven't tracked down our old friend and the tech I need is still being developed. I have to draw all of them in and I have a plan to make them stop before they overrun us. I need a month, maybe two. Then Florida, I promise. They are going to be looking for any excuse to fight or at least report back to their daddies that the Cullens aren't playing ball. So you are going to have to lie if they show up."

"Okay, no problem. I'm a great liar, aren't I, Eddie?"

"You are wonderful at lying to yourself." he responded. Yeah, he was going to have to die before this was over.

"They are going to want to know why you haven't been changed now that school is out. Tell them you are marrying Cullen and will be turned after the Wedding."

Hold

The

Fuck

Up

"I would rather they kill me. I would prefer they kill him first so I can watch."

"Bella…"

"No, Sasha!"

"You aren't going to actually marry him! You have to lie. You are a spy damn it! Do as you are told!"

I was so angry I could kick her pregnant ass right now if I didn't know she would beat me to death.

"This is bullshit!"

"They aren't going to believe you are with anyone else, Bella. If you don't give them an excuse, we are going to have to deal with Aro sooner than later. I need time. Just lie okay. You pretended to love this fucker for six months, a few minutes won't kill you."

"And if they attack me anyway?"

"Then hit your dog whistle, pull your firearm and me, Dante, you and Arial are going to be executing some fairies. Trust me. Please Bella. You know Jack and I would die before we let you get hurt."

"I'm not worried about getting hurt! I'm worried about rumors starting that I am going to marry this fucking pansy!"

"No one will know. I promise."

I looked her in the eyes, trying to burn a hole in her beautiful skull.

"Is it so bad Bella?"

"Shut up Edward!" Sasha yelled, eyes never leaving mine. "She isn't marrying you, you deluded pussy. We are going to lie because I don't want to bring the Volturi down on us yet. That is all you need to know. It is a lie and you are going to fucking sell it. Let your family know. Let them know it is a lie, or I will be visiting you and trust me boy you do not want to fuck with me."

Damn it. I guess I was fake marrying Edward Cullen.

"See you at the camp site, Eddie. Later, Sasha."

"Bella, I need you to trust me okay?"

I took a deep breath.

"I do, Sasha. If they come, I will lie my fine ass off. But if they even look like they are hostile I am popping their asses. I gotta go ride a wolf and prepare to neuter him if he tries anything. This is going to be the worst camping trip ever."

Fuck my life.


	31. Chapter 31

Do not own Twilight

Chapter 31

This was so boring. I mean it. Why the fuck do I have to camp out again? The battle is tomorrow. Couldn't a helicopter just have dropped me off? I'm becoming concerned about what sort of resources Jack's little organization has. Rappelling down into the kill zone would be so cool.

Instead I am spending the damn night in a tent while Lassie and Tinkerbelle hang around outside. Still not sure why Jake is here. Seth is coming at sun up so Jake can get his ass kicked by really strong newborn fairies. I swear I get that they are strong but getting worked up for a battle with newborns is hard to do. It is hard enough to remember to take vampires seriously since they sparkle but they call the most vicious, blood thirsty kind of vampire a newborn. Seriously. It's like Karma fucking with me. I never wanted kids and now I have vampires in diapers coming at me, probably needing their diapers changed because they are full of sparkly shit.

I also underestimated how fucking cold it was going to be. I mean I had my gear but it wasn't helping much. Nike winter gear was not prepared for this shit and neither was I.

"Jack, I'm cold. Can I go home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want your scent all over the place."

"What about a helicopter?" He had to have one of those right?

"Don't have one."

"You are a secret government organization. How the hell do you not have a helicopter?"

"I don't carry them around."

"Bring me a coat. Also an electric blanket. Sasha too. She can keep me warm."

"I can't have my scent down there. Dante, Connolly and I need to stay hidden. Hawk, Arial, Ty and Sasha are already set up around the clearing and they aren't bitching about being cold."

"Probably because they have big coats and electric blankets. So you really knocked Sasha up huh?"

"Yep."

"You are such an asshole. I never want kids but I would totally impregnate her if I could. Of course after she delivers, she may have a different view of having sex with women."

"Stay away from my wife. Besides you said what you had on was enough."

"Because it is fucking summer time. Who the hell has a blizzard in May? That makes no sense!"

"Just chill out."

"Chill… oh that's fucking funny, asshole."

Great.

Edward just popped his head in.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm freezing asshole. Does it look like I am alright?"

"What can I do to help?"

"Burn yourself so I can warm up by the fire."

It would help on so many levels.

"I can see you are upset. Perhaps you would like to talk?"

"Nope."

The fucker came in.

"Did you not hear me with your supernatural hearing? I don't want to talk. Stay outside."

He sat down. Unbelievable.

"Bella, I have a problem."

"You have several. I have my own problems and you are at the top of that list. Specifically hoping Victoria kills you before I kill her."

"You really think you and your other humans have a chance at killing Victoria?"

"I have two of the best snipers in the world and Jack surrounding me. Yeah, I think we can handle it. You are a distraction. That's it. Bait for the trap."

"I don't mind. I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Kill yourself?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are obsessed with me and want to turn me into some blood drinking fairy who can't sleep, eat or get a tan. What is the deal, Eddie? Why can you not understand you don't have a chance?"

"I love you."

"You don't even know me Ed! You have no idea who I am. Not the real me. Why are you so fucking stupid? Why?"

"I know Jasper told you about what happens when vampires love Bella. Vampires never fall out of love. I can't stay away from you. Despite your behavior I know a part of you loves me too."

"I really, really don't. I don't even like you a little bit. I despise you. Even if I was straight, has it occurred to you that you are an obsessive stalker?"

"Stalker's are obsessive. No need to add that." Jack informed me. "By the way I'm one of the best snipers in the world too."

"You are Sasha's sex doll. Be happy with that. God knows I would be. Now hush, me and Eddie are having a conversation that needs to end."

"Your uncle is listening?" Eddie asked.

"Someone is always listening." I reminded him; in case he got any ideas … like bringing an electronic keyboard in here.

"What is with the teeth chattering? It's impossible to get any sleep with all this noise."

Fabulous, Jake is here. Make yourself at home.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like to be shot?" I reminded him.

"How many times have you shot the dog, Bella?" Edward asked, with way too much humor.

"Both of you get out."

"No." they both said in unison.

"I can warm you up, Bella. You know I am much hotter than Edward." Jake offered.

"Jake, Eddie, why do you keep bothering me? Why can't you both get it through your head that I don't love you or even like you and you are both assholes for bothering me?"

"Bothering you? You are the one who played me!" Jake fairly pointed out.

"I was doing a job. It's not my fault you were too stupid to see that. The same goes for you Ed. You got played by someone smarter than you. I have a girlfriend I love. You won't stop loving me Ed? Get ready for a long existence of jacking off because you and I are not happening. Jake, no offense, but if I was straight I'm 18 and would be considered a sex offender if we fucked. You both need to get the hell out of my tent now."

"Fine Bella, but you need to be warmed up before you lose some toes. You could use some body heat. Let me lay by you, it will make it better." Jake offered. I clutched my knife, wondering how much blood a severed dick would spurt.

"Get the hell out of her tent."

I jumped and felt better that Eddie and Jake did too. How the fuck does he do that? Dante is sitting next to me. I never saw him come in but there he is, real, sitting next to me with a Colt .45 aimed at my two stalkers.

Both moved slowly out, staring at Dante's gun, probably trying to figure out like I was, how the hell he got in here.

Once they were gone, I turned to the man I most wished was a woman in all the world.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get in here? You snuck past a vampire and werewolf and they didn't see you, hear you, smell you. How the hell do you do that?"

"I was here the entire time."

"No you weren't. I would have seen you. You are literally sitting right next to me."

"People sometimes see only what they want to see. There are more…"

"Here he goes again." Jack whispered.

"Shut up Jack." Dante said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You heard him?"

"I don't have to. I know him, better than himself. I can see into his soul and he is a good man. You are lucky to have him."

"Yeah he's pretty cool I guess." He really was. As much shit as I gave him, I loved my Uncle Jack. Except for moments when he insinuates that I am a whore. Not feeling the love then.

"Bella, tonight is an important night for you."

"Cause I'm going to get attacked by a red headed vampire whore in the morning?"

"No, we got that. I'm talking about something else. You and Arial will no doubt be a part of our family, our team, more than you already are. We will share adventures and harrowing battles, see the unexplainable and destroy threats to the human race. You are a part of this. You have shed blood for our cause, been brave in the face of certain death and conducted yourself in a manner that honors your ancestors … for the most part."

Yeah, that party sex on the front lawn a couple nights ago wasn't my best moment. The sex in the Diner bathroom with a stranger wasn't probably the best idea. Seducing Angela?

Totally worth it.

"So what are you talking about then?"

What the fuck?

"Dante?"

"He's gone Bella. He does that shit all the time. You get used to it." Jack informed me.

"Is he a fucking ghost or what?"

"Beats me. He can drink like a champ and I'm not sure a ghost can drink. Like I said, you get used to it. If you want a guy to get in somewhere nobody else can, he's your man. Sasha is your woman. He can also track like nobody I have ever met. Forget about him. Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep. It's too damn cold."

"Try. We will keep Eddie and Jake outside."

"Fine."

Dante couldn't have brought me a better blanket?

I closed my eyes and tried my best to curl into myself and stop shaking. I guess it worked because eventually I must have fallen asleep. I know this because I was woken up.

By Rosalie.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Rose. How's it going?"

Damn it was still cold. My nipples were like pebbles. Cute light brown pebbles. They looked so good pressed and against Angela's… what the fuck is Rose wearing? She was barely dressed.

"I'm doing fine. How are you? You look cold."

"Yeah, pretty cold for us humans. Uh, are Jake and Edward still outside?"

"No, Jake went to run somewhere. I imagine he is peeing on a tree or something. I sent Edward away."

"I see. That's a nice outfit you are wearing."

A blue tank top and very short black skirt.

"You like it? I really like that Lycra on you."

"Oh thanks. Yeah it was supposed to be winter gear but… not working out so well."

"I could help warm you up." she offered. Oh hell. She was getting closer.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked

"I left him at home. I wanted to spend some alone time with you. We haven't really had any since you stopped coming over."

"Oh yeah. I uh …" her hand just landed on my thigh.

"I appreciate you wanting to spend time with me but get your hand off me. Not exactly warm and kind of out of bounds for you."

"You think so?"

"Yep, pretty sure."

"That's too bad. I was thinking my cool tongue might make you hot where it counts. I bet I could warm you up quickly. I know you like blondes."

"Uh … I have a girlfriend. Yes, I do. She is a brunette. Strictly the two of us. I love her. She has a heartbeat. Getting this?"

"Hey Jack, what are you up to?" I tried, hoping he would step in at any moment.

"Oh don't worry about them. Your friends needed rest so Jasper helped. They will wake up refreshed in plenty of time for the battle."

"I see. That is kind of rude. They won't be happy about that."

"Sorry. You poor thing, you are so cold. Your nipples are so hard."

"Rose I'm not sure what is going on but you probably shouldn't be staring at my tits. I'm sure … okay Emmett wouldn't care, but Angela would defintely not like you staring at my tits."

"I didn't realize you were married to her."

"I'm not, but just I can't, okay? I mean if we weren't together and I was a vampire, I would totally do you but you aren't and I'm not so, yeah, this isn't going to happen."

This is a dream. This isn't real. I am in some sort of hypothermia induced coma because my asshole uncle wouldn't bring me a blanket. That's what this is.

"Go ahead. Touch, feel do whatever you want. You have to be curious. I won't mind. Just a little fun. I'm married so you know I won't get attached. It will piss Edward off so much. Think of the look on his face when he smells our scents all over each other."

"That would be pretty funny." I admitted. "But still not happening."

Holy shit. Another person just walked in.

"Leah?"

"Hey Swan."

Wow. She looked amazing. She just had her standard cut offs and tank but it worked for her. She doesn't even bother with a bra. Why would she?

"What are you doing here, dog? I don't remember inviting you to the party." Rose hissed. Great, I was about to be the meat in a werewolf vampire sandwich. This isn't even the first time. What has my life come to?

"Since me and my little brother are the only wolves she hasn't shot or threatened to shoot I was volunteered to keep her company. Of course her friends are passed out. Not a good look for super soldiers. Be a shame if they lost their dog whistles."

"Yeah, it would." I admitted. "But I they are light sleepers."

"What's wrong, Swan? Cold?" Leah asked.

"It is below zero out there. What the fuck do you think?"

"Don't even think about it dog." Rose told her.

"You want her to lose toes?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to lose toes." That would really suck. My toes are cute. Maybe Leah could go dog and put her tail over my feet or something. Oh shit, Leah just laid down behind me.

"Body heat. It will warm her up quicker. Hey Swan, did you know that most of the guys in the pack want to fuck you?"

"Most? I figure they all did." They did. Except Paul. His balls were still stamped property of Arial until she decided to give them back.

"Yeah, all of them want to fuck you. Except Paul. He is focused on your blonde friend but has fantasies about having a threesome with the two of you pretty often. You two aren't dating right? You and the blonde?" Leah asked.

"No, but surprisingly we get that question a lot. I don't see it."

"Please, you two are all up in each other. You change in front of each other, don't you? I bet you could tell me where every freckle on her body is." Leah commented. "Angela must hate that."

"Yeah, I can, but not because we are fucking. We swim naked quite a bit. I mean we don't plan it but it happens. Parties and hot tubs and you get the idea. She's my sister so can we please change the subject because eww."

"Then let me get to the point. I'm not really gay but I hate every one of those guys, except Seth of course. I was thinking that maybe you could show me the ropes? Strictly one time meaningless sex, maybe twice if you are as good as you say you are."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, I love the idea of scenting you first. Don't you love that idea?"

"Bella please ask the dog to leave. We have business to take care of and I don't want you smelling completely like wet dog." Rose moved closer.

"We could all have fun." Leah offered.

Necrophilia and Zoophilia mixed together in a fucking blizzard.

"No, we can't." I told them both. They really needed to get the fuck out of my tent. I would almost welcome Eddie and Jake back. Okay, I wouldn't but this was uncomfortable as hell.

"Sure, why not? Here you are and here we are, night before the big battle, all keyed up. I can try not to breathe if the leech can."

"No."

"No? Are you seriously telling me I would be willing to share you with a dog and you won't agree?" Rose asked.

A year ago and I would have been in the batter's box taking a swing at this. Shit changes.

"I have a girlfriend who I love. You two need to leave."

"But Bella you are so cold. You don't want me on top of you?" Leah whispered in my ear.

"No! Both of you out! I'll freeze alone happily! Out now! I'm not fucking around. Don't make me use my dog whistle!"

"You have no idea what you are missing Bella." Rose told me.

"Maybe, but I know what I have and its more than enough. Leah, get your fucking awesome tits out of here. Rose, get out."

"Fine Bella. I was just trying to help." Leah told me. "I was looking forward to pissing off the pack and having a new experience. Guess it wasn't meant to be. Have fun freezing."

"I will. Rose you need to leave too."

"You don't mean that Bella. Look at me."

"Leave!" I screamed. "And tell Jasper to stop fucking with my family!"

Like that they were gone almost as if they were never there.

What the fuck? Was I dreaming? Could I be that cold in a dream? Did I really get propositioned by a vampire and a werewolf who were female?

"Congratulations Bella. You have passed the test." Dante told me, popping up by my side.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?!"

Dante laughed. I suppose that was my answer.

"You have proven something to yourself. You are no longer the brave but immature girl you were when you arrived. Your journey of two years has changed who you are. You are more than loyal now. You are faithful and you know you can be."

"That? That was a dream? Some kind of test?"

"Not necessarily. Did it feel real?"

"Yes, very, very real." And cold, and awkward and so creepy.

"Then it was. Dreams are products of our minds. If you had not changed you would have acted as you would have in the past. For passing the test, I have a reward for you."

"An electric blanket?"

"Better. A fur blanket and someone to share it with who has been missing you."

The tent unzipped and there was my fur blanket. Angela had it in her arms. I turned to Dante to hug him and of course he was gone.

"I heard you were cold. It's 1 AM. Jack said I could stay till 5. I know you need to sleep but…"

"Get under the blanket with me. We are going to wrap ourselves in that dead bear and hold each other. If we freeze to death we are going out together."

She smiled and hurried over, covering us both.

A couple minutes later and I wasn't cold at all. Fingers have a way of working their way innocently under pants. I had never had an orgasm with my clothes on. It was a unique experience.

I had fallen asleep at some point and only woke when she kissed me goodbye.

I hoped I saw her again.

No, that was a negative thought. No negative thoughts in battle.

I slept a couple more hours but of course Jack had me up at 7. Walking out I was glad to see the fucking snow storm had stopped.

I was not happy to see Eddie there. He apparently has no idea how fucked he is today. He was sparkle bait and didn't seem to mind. I hope he didn't expect to actually fight and kill Victoria. She was way beyond him.

"Morning Eddie. Have a nice night? Have you been standing there listening to my girlfriend and I all night?"

"It was hard to miss. Doesn't it bother you to do that, knowing someone is listening to you?"

'Not really. I just pretend it's Sasha. Besides they were watching last night. They never listen to that. Unlike you. Doesn't it bother you listening to the object of your undying affection having orgasms?"

"No. I have talked with Carlisle and he seems to think this is might be a phase. Besides it isn't actually sex. No male reproductive organs are involved."

"The doctor told you this huh. Eddie, if I wanted a dick, I would just buy one. The latex ones come with a lot less drama and absolutely no disgusting sperm. I promise you if this is a phase it's going to last until I die."

"I see."

"Ahh c'mon Eddie, was it that bad listening to me and my Angel getting after it?"

"I've had better nights."

"You've had good nights? How? You are like the most depressed person I have ever met."

"All of my good nights involve you Bella."

"Wow… that sucks for you. Hell just for shits and giggles tell me your best Bella moment. Not the top five but the best one. I may use it the next time I have to play some idiot vampire."

"That's easy. The best moment I have had was when you agreed to marry me."

I'm going to kill Sasha. After I have my way with her.

"I didn't …"

"You are marrying him!" Jake shouted.

Fuck my life.

I slowly turned and saw Jake doing his best to look angry and jealous but instead just pouting. It was kinda tragic for a big tough werewolf.

"Jake I…"

"No, I have had it! I don't know what kind of game you are playing Bella but I am sick of it! Leech lover, cock tease, lesbian and now back to leech lover! I give up. You win okay? I'm leaving. I don't give a damn if I live or die, but I am going to fight!"

Great. I can't have this. No … he was way too emotional.

"Jake wait!"

I ran after him and found him standing on the edge of a cliff. For someone who was so mad he definitely stopped running when I told him to.

"What do you want Bella?"

"You can't go like this. Listen to me!"

"What? What can you say to make it better?"

"Nothing. But I know you are suicidal right now and you need to focus. If you are going to go out in a blaze of glory you owe it to your family, your pack, your tribe, uh …" what the fuck would Dante say? "and your ancestor people who died before you, to take out as many of those sparkling fucks as possible. I'm thinking you can at least get three. At least I bet Arial that you would. She said one before you got every bone in your body crushed. I hate to lose bets Jake and she will be watching. So do your best before you get taken out by a baby vampire. I've got money riding on you Jake. Don't let me down."

There. That's it. The best I got for a motivational speech.

"We really need to work on your motivational speaking Bella."

"Shut up Jack."

Jake was speechless by my pep talk. It wasn't We Are Sparta! but I think it was pretty good. I would think him killing three leeches before dying is more confidence than anyone else had in him.

He finally tuned into a big dog and took off.

Walking back over the hill I saw Seth was here in doggy form. He was so cute. If I had a puppy, he would defintely look like Seth. I'd put a purple collar on him. Thanks to Charlie, the color was really starting to grow on me.

Of course I would have him neutered. Oh yeah, focus. I had a problem to deal with.

Edward fucking Cullen.

"You knew he was listening?"

"He deserved to know."

"I'm not marrying you, you fucking asshole! It is just a lie to tell the Italian bastards to buy us time. No wedding Edward. By the way if your little jibe at him causes him to die early you owe me a hundred bucks. I hate losing bets, Edward. Just remember Arial bet me fifty you would make it out of this alive and I disagreed. Jakes bet has higher stakes but I would rather win the one about you dying. Now get your fucking head in the game, bait boy."

I stomped my ice encrusted boots to the tent and geared up. Two .45s with live vamp rounds, two dog whistles, one attached to a chain around my necklace and one in my hand with a button that could hold down indefinitely, freeing my hands and snipers all around.

"Let's do this shit."

"Hell yeah we are Phoenix. Time to get our kill on." Ty whispered. Glad to know my guys were all business.

"Is Angela clear of the area?"

"She is with your Dad, Bella." Connolly confirmed.

"Sasha, Arial and Ty are safely hidden."

"God couldn't see them if he looked hard." Jack assured me.

"I'm good to, Swan."

"Quiet Hawk. We have leeches to kill."

Seth just whined.

"The battle is starting." Edward whispered, apparently seeing what is going on through Seth's doggy mind meld.

"How are we doing?"

"Good. Jake just arrived. He is doing well."

"Has he killed one yet?"

"No, not yet. Emmett and Paul just …"

"Fuck Emmett and Paul! I need Jake's kill numbers. I went out on a limb with three and I gave Arial the plus one. Pay attention to what matters!"

"Jake just killed one Bella, but he needs two more." Arial reminded me.

"The kid has it in him. I have faith." that he can take out three before every bone in his body was crushed.

"The Embry kid is doing pretty well." Arial whispered.

"Shut it down Arial." Jack said quickly. I guess no more wolf loving for Arial.

"Damn it, Jake just killed another one but Jasper helped. That only counts as a half." Arial told me.

"Bullshit!"

"An assisted sack only counts for a half in football, Swan."

"This isn't football, Dan. Tell Jasper to stay away from Jake. He has to do this on his own."

"Bella, get your mind right. We got company." Jack told me.

"Victoria." Edward whispered.

"Who the fuck were you expecting?" God, he is an idiot.

"She isn't alone."

Okay, we planned for this possibility.

"Seth go." I ordered. Seth took off because he is well trained and a good boy. Yes, he is. Who's a good boy? Seth is my good boy. Yeah, I totally got him doggy treats for the victory party. Angela may want a puppy one day so I probably need to practice talking to them.

"Okay, let's see who is here to play ball. Maybe she brought another pony tail."

Nope.

Just a regular dude that looks like he smells an open sewer line.

"Riley. Listen to me Riley, she is using you." Edward said.

What the fuck?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She loved a vampire named James. I killed him. She wants Bella because she wants revenge."

"You didn't kill him." I reminded Eddie. That was all Whitlock with an assist from the kidnapper and the hulk wannabee.

""He is lying, Riley. Do not listen to him. I told you about his gifts. He is trying to sway you from my side."

"Fuck this." We came here to fight, not persuade. "Edward, the boy is obviously pussy whipped. Hey Vicky, James told me before he died that you had a vagina he could park a semi-trailer in. Is that true, Riley? Are you big enough to satisfy her?" I hit the button on my sonic weapon.

Eddie hit the ground.

Vicky and this Riley kid didn't.

Vicky pointed to her ears.

"Ear plugs." she said with a wicked grin that I would have found sexy in any other situation. "Something told me I might need them. I have seen you from afar Bella. You seem to have a gift of making vampires fall to the ground. My gift is survival. Did you really think I wouldn't plan for everything?"

I let off the button so Eddie could be a vampire shield and pulled my weapon. I fired.

She looked at the hole in her belly.

It was smoking.

"Did you plan for that, whore?"

Vicky hit the ground and started pushing snow into the entrance wound. God, even now, this weather was trying to kill me.

"Riley, kill her!"

Riley moved and before I could open fire my puppy jumped from behind a snow bank and hit him.

"Didn't plan for that either, did you bitch?"

I moved to fire again but Ed attacked her instead. He's brave when his opponent is injured, I guess.

"Take out her ear plugs!" I ordered.

He didn't listen. Of course.

"Damn it if you won't take out her ear plugs then at least get the hell out of my way so I can shoot!"

I'm giving him five seconds to get out of the way, before I just start firing. If he dies, he dies. I hope he dies.

"Arial, how many has Jake killed?"

"Two and a half."

"I only gave you a point over 1. I win bitch! I'm going to let Eddie get killed too."

"No, you aren't Bella. As soon as he is free, I am taking her out." Jack told me, ruining my good mood.

Oh shit. I just heard a yelp. A doggie yelp.

Yep, there was Riley. Hope Seth is still alive. A pet who is already housetrained may be a great gift for Ang's birthday.

Riley looked at me, my raised gun and then attacked Edward.

Holy shit, Ed was like the chick in the middle of a 50 man gangbang. Getting dicked around all over the place. I wouldn't be surprised if Vicky pulled out a strap on and fucked him.

Great, now Riley was holding him down and she was twisting his head off.

"I'm locked on and taking the shot." Dante whispered.

"I got lock from behind." Jack confirmed.

"No! Let her kill him first! Please!" I begged.

"I agree with Phoenix, Jack. Let's take this bitch and her boytoy out after they rip Eddie's head off. Seth isn't going to say anything." Connolly said, making the best point I have heard ever. I thought Sasha was smart but Jason Connolly is a damn genius.

"I still need that fucker, Jack. Save his ass." Sasha ordered.

Oh shit, Seth just jumped onto the Riley kid. Good to see he was alive. Damn, Seth had sparkle's leg and was dragging him back. I saw a pit bull do that to a very big turkey leg once. That fucker was scary.

Eddie took advantage and twisted away. Victoria looked at Riley who was begging her to help him.

Of course she let him go.

"She's leaving." Connolly said through the com. "I have the shot but if she gets to full speed we are fucked."

No, this shit had to end. I needed her dead and the Italian fucks dead and then Florida is mine. I have worked for two years for the sunshine state and I will be there.

"Hey Vicky, where are you going?" I screamed. She turned and looked at me with a fuck you bitch look.

"You are running from a wolf and this guy? Come on Vicky when are you going to have a better chance to kill me? Don't you want revenge? For your precious Jimmy? Want me to tell you how he cried at the end right before I ended him? Right before I turned him to ash. To nothing? Come on bitch, me and you, right now."

Vicky turned and snarled. Edward was still rolling around on the ground but looked panicked now. I suppose he thought I was in danger.

"Bella, do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"With my life." I told him without a doubt. We may argue and call each other names and have the occasionally fist fight but I trusted Jack with my life.

"Cut your hand and then stand perfectly still."

I dropped my guns, grabbed my blade and sliced my forearm. My hands were for other things and could not be injured.

Yeah, she smelt that.

"Stay back Edward!" I told him unnecessarily. It didn't look like he was going to be a problem. His neck was really fucked up.

Oh fuck here she comes. Stay perfectly still, Bella, don't move.

Oh fuck.

I saw a flash of red, closed my eyes and felt it.

"What the fuck is on my face?" I asked, not wanting to open my eyes. Now I felt like the girl in a 50 man gangbang.

"Victoria's head. Nice shot, Jack." Connolly said.

"Thanks. Bella you got a little vampire venom in your hair and some sparkly chunks of skull but you should be good. Brush off your hair onto her head and light her fucking body up."

"Bella, are you okay?" Ed asked, finally picking his ass up off the ground.

"Am I okay? You're the one who just got your ass kicked."

"Why have you cut yourself? That was so reckless."

"I cut myself so my uncle could get an angle on this fast moving bitch and blow her fucking head off. That's the way combat works. Way to lay on the ground. Very manly. You are fucking pathetic. Is there one vampire in the world whose ass you can kick? Seriously name just one! Anybody?"

"I was … I mean …"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Seth was back dragging pieces of Riley's body with him. He dropped them on top of Victoria's body. I grabbed Riley's arm.

"Seth, you want to play catch?"

Seth nodded his head. He is such a good boy. I tossed the arm high and watched him jump. He has serious hops. Once the arm was dropped back at my feet, I tossed the arm long, making sure my puppy didn't fall off the cliff but still giving him a challenge. I dropped the arm back onto the pile and Eddie dropped a lighter. I ruffled the fur on Seth's head and he stuck his tongue at me and crossed his eyes. Why couldn't all the wolf pack be like him? He was freaking adorable and as far as I could tell the only wolf to ever take a vampire out one on one.

"Bella." Arial called.

"How many kills did Jake get, Arial?"

"The kid offed 4 and a half. He did …oh, wait. Wow. Yeah, that has to hurt."

"What happened?"

"Leah tried to kill a vampire that was hiding and she almost got crushed."

"God no! Are her tits okay?" Not that I wanted them but I appreciated works of art and hated to see them destroyed.

"Yeah, Jake jumped in front of her and got took, girl. We could hear the bones breaking and we are like 100 yards away."

"Wow. Well, he did a good job before he died. Let's face it, none of us expected him to make it out of this alive. I guess my motivational speech worked."

"He isn't dead Bella. Just very, very injured." Sasha informed me.

"Did you guys have to fire? Surely there were some friendly fire casualties, right?"

"Didn't have to. The wolves and vampires did well. Better than I expected. I have options now for the Italian mission." Sasha and her damn plans and pawns.

"Oh, so they all lived huh. Not one of them has possible fatal injuries besides Jake?" I would take that but I hoped Paul would get wiped out and Sam so Emily could be free.

"Bella, we need to go. The pack is carrying Jake away and must hide. The Volturi are coming."

I swear Sasha is a genius even if she does let Ed live quite a bit.

"Stay where you are gentleman. We have this," Sasha ordered the guys with me.

"I got the big one. Sasha you want the tweener with the bad hair or Wednesday Adams, the blonde version? Arial lock onto one of them. Hawk you got a bead on the big one's boyfriend?" Ty asked.

"Got him."

Oh God, Hawk was shooting? From 100 yards? Talk about a safe place for a target to be.

"We need to go. Now." Ed whispered.

"Fine." Fuck it, just accept it Bella. I jumped onto his back and grabbed his hair with both hands trying to use the handfuls like reins.

"All aboard the Sparkly Express! Let's move Horsey!"

Edward did indeed move and once again the trees were a blur and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't puke.

When we arrived in the clearing, I realized I only had a dog whistle around my neck and one handgun around my back. I wouldn't have time to pull it if they attacked. I needed to get my dog whistle from my neck to my hand.

No, don't give anything away. It was fine. Sasha and Arial had me.

"Hello Cullens. It seems we missed the party. It is not often we are rendered unneeded." Janet... Jane said in greeting.

"Perhaps if you had come sooner you could have fulfilled your purpose." Ed told her, sounding a bit pissed off. I guess he forgot what she did to him last time. Or maybe his ego was hurt because he got his ass kicked on the mountain while a 14 year old wolf took out one vampire himself.

"Edward, I am sure if the Volturi had prior information about the newborn army, they would have arrived sooner." Carlisle tried. That guy was way to smooth. I so didn't trust him.

"Yes, of course." Jane replied. 'I am impressed. I have never seen a coven survive an attack of this magnitude without losses. How did you do it?"

"We had prior warning and planned accordingly. They were strong but unskilled." Jasper told her, finally making his presence known.

"And where is the maker of this army who has caused so much trouble?"

Edward pointed to my campsite.

"She is burning over there. I killed her."

"You fucking what? Please… she had…"

"Bella!"

Fine Jack.

"Yeah, I mean Edward totally killed her. Saved me. I almost passed out from the danger. Very tense. I had faith in him the entire time."

I can't believe he didn't die. At least I made money today off of Jake. Thank God he decided to get crunched after he killed the required number of vampires. I am going to spend that money on alcohol and get toasted tonight with my gang. My human gang.

"What is this?" Jamie...Jane asked. I didn't know what the fuck Jane was talking about until I turned around and saw her. Some young vampire girl with red eyes.

"What the hell is this? We don't take prisoners. What are you going to do? Put her in vampire prison?" I asked the Cullens. What is wrong with these stupid fucking bastards?

"She didn't know what she was doing! We will take responsibility for her." Esme practically cried.

Jane walked up to the little killer on the ground.

"What is your name?"

"Bree."

"Who is your maker?"

Before Bree could answer she was screaming.

"She will answer your questions! You don't have to do that!" Esme yelled, her mommy fetish overcoming her fear of this little Jane bitch.

"I know." Jane told her with an evil little smile. I swear give her a few years to grow and I would have been totally into her if she had been human. Okay, not really. She would still look like a little serial killer.

"Felix, Demetri, take care of this."

Jane stepped back while Felix and Demetri walked by me. Felix winked at me and I winked back. He did nearly kill Eddie. You gotta appreciate a guy like that. I think he was surprised by my reaction judging by his face.

Wow, they tore that little bitch apart quick. Impressive.

"We would have taken responsibility for her." Carlisle said. If it meant that much to you then why didn't any of you ever try to stop it? I would have tried if I gave a shit. My God, if I had my gun in easy access right now, I could take out the heavy hitters here and now.

"The Volturi do not offer second chances. Something to remember Bella. Caius will be interested to know you are still human." Jane said.

"Which one was Caius? The bored one or the blonde pretty boy?" It was hard to keep them straight. I really have to get a better memory for names and faces before I go on my next assignment.

"The date is set. Bella and Edward are to be married. She will be changed after the wedding." Alice informed the group, making my stomach roll.

"You are seriously going to marry him?" Felix asked for the first time.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He has great hair and he does what he is told. I have low standards."

Felix wasn't buying it but let it go.

"So you guys are like the heavy hitters of the Italian guys, right?"

"Excuse me?" Jane turned and looked at me as if I had insulted her. I thought it was a compliment.

"I'm just saying, here you guys are. I saw you in the throne room. You got the whole pain thing going on and your brother here can do…"

Oh fuck, Bella.

"I'm sorry what do you do again?" I forgot what Allen could do. Did I ever see it? I think Ed mentioned it once...no Jasper told Jack who told me. Something about smoke bombs.

"Do you have a point?" Jane asked.

Yes, I do but it isn't for you girl. Where you at love bird?

"No Bella. I know what you are thinking but we have to take them out all at once. Trust me okay? Dealing with them four or five at a time is time consuming and dangerous. If you want to go to college in the fall, we are going to have to do this all at once. We are not shooting them now."

Fine Sasha. Glad to know who calls the shots around here. Usually, I was good with it but not today. Today I wanted Connolly, Ty, even Hawk in charge.

"Nope, no point."

"Then we will be leaving. I am ready to be home."

"Hey Jane, don't you wanna do your little power thing on me again? See if it works any better this time around? C'mon kid, give your best shot. I'm game if you are."

If she attacked me Sasha would have to kill her. She has to attack me now, right? I just called her out in front of her fellow gangsters. No way she lets that go.

"Stop baiting her, Bella."

Damn it, Sasha.

Jane stared for a few seconds and then in a blur, all four were gone. I would have gone with the slow motion glide.

"I need to check on Jake. I told Sam I would help him." Carlisle blurted out to my great surprise. "Bella, would you like to come? I know you are friends."

"I shot him in both feet last week. I guess I will send some flowers since he won me money. I'm going to chill in the hot tub with my crew. Later Cullens. Congrats on all living. Yay team."

I started walking towards the trees my snipers were perched in. Past the purple bonfire, reminding me I really need to get this vampire venom out of my hair or whatever this shit is.

Then Sasha was going to give me some answers. I want to know what this Italian Job is and how fucked up my part in it would be.

I had a feeling it would be very fucked up. The tech she needed developed, this friend she is looking for. Yeah, it was going to suck.


	32. Chapter 32

Do not own Twilight.

A/N Okay I warned you all at the beginning this story is never going to win any awards for drama or realism. It started with spies who chase aliens remember.

Chapter 32

I truly felt the three of us controlled the supernatural world. Not like those three little bitches in Italy. We didn't need gifted preteens or hordes of undead babies. No, we just needed good ammo, good aim and good whiskey and the world was ours. We could make vampires dance for us and wolves play catch. We were invincible.

Then I remembered the ballet studio.

Okay, so we weren't invincible. Of course when the James incident occurred, as I preferred to call it opposed to Hawk calling it one of Bella's bigger fuck ups, we didn't have the weapons we had now. We didn't understand vampires or even know about wolves, and we were not prepared for what was coming. Now we were and God help any monster that stood in the way of me getting to Florida.

But as truly benevolent rulers of the supernatural world, we had to dole out praise to those who deserved it, for acts of bravery above and beyond.

Jake had his body crushed by a vampire. That wasn't bravery though, that was stupidity. From what Jasper told Jack, Leah had the last vampire but Jake in some misguided attempt to be a hero, jumped in front of her.

Seth on the other hand, well, that little boy had great big balls. As a reward he got to reside in the hot tub with Arial, Angela and myself.

"Seth, thank you for coming."

"Oh… yeah, yeah Bella. Whenever you want me to come … if you ask me to come … I will… wait, I meant..."

"Down boy. Just relax. I wanted to tell you how amazing you were. As far as I know you are the only wolf to take out a vampire completely on your own. The youngest in the pack and the strongest. Are you sure you aren't alpha?"

His blush was so cute.

"Anything for you, Bella. I'm just glad I was there."

Arial cleared her throat.

"I mean anything for any of you of course." Seth quickly amended.

"Seth, if I was straight and you weren't 14, I would totally give you a courtesy fuck, but since that isn't going to happen is there anything else we can do to show our thanks? Maybe a new bike, or a gun? A really nice, big gun. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to kill vampires without having to turn doggy to do it?"

"No! I don't really like guns. They kind of scare me."

He was so fucking cute. If I ever have a puppy, I am totally naming him Seth.

"Anything Seth?" I asked again.

He looked at Arial.

"Not going to happen." she told him quickly.

"Oh, I didn't mean that. I…"

"Of course you didn't, Seth." I told him in a soothing voice. I didn't need an inexperienced, hormonal wolf shifting in my hot tub and humping my sister's leg, or worse, mine. Still he was 14. Sex was one of the primary obsessions in his mind, next to food and video games. When I was 14, I pretty much just focused on sex and a workout regimen that ensured I looked good naked.

"I know how to reward you, Seth." I told him as inspiration hit.

"You do?" He had the cutest gulp.

I took Angela's hand and we both stood up in the hot tub.

"Seth, I am going to turn my back to you and kiss my lover. I am giving you permission to stare. Memorize this, burn it into your brain. You can stare at my ass all you want. You can watch her grab my ass and rub my soaked, glistening body. Would that make you happy? You can store it in your spank bank for years, probably for the rest of your life."

I didn't wait for him to answer. I caressed Angela's face and kissed her softly but deeply. I knew my swimsuit was a bit small and the bottoms were so far up my ass it may as well have been a thong. Her hands of course went straight to my ass and started pinching, lightly slapping and rubbing, both cheeks firmly in her palms where they belonged.

After thirty seconds my hand was inching from her ass around her tiny waist and then higher… I had to have her nipples in my mouth.

Arial cleared her throat.

"You said a kiss, not a live sex show. I swear no matter how often I see that I want to throw up a little. Seriously Bella; sisters should not have to watch each other do that. What if I made you watch me with a guy?"

Oh God, I almost threw up.

"Point taken. Seth was that good for you? Living in La Push that will probably be the only time you will ever have to see two women kiss. Have you memorized it?"

"Uh huh." he nodded.

"Good. No thanks needed. Would you like a shot of Whiskey? I have a beer inside."

"Oh, I'm, I like you said I'm only 14 and …"

"That's cool. Just offering. So how has life been? All of Jakey's bones heal up nicely?" It was important to act like I gave somewhat of a shit. Sasha said to.

"Yeah, I guess. He was in a lot of pain and Carlisle had to break and reset a lot of bones. I think, maybe Jake was hoping you might show up."

"Yeah…well I didn't. I was going to send him a get well card but…I had other things on my mind. I get easily distracted." While I am shoving four fingers in Angela's pussy and using my thumb to rub her clit. What can I say? Combat turns me on. Broken dogs are not my thing. I'm a spy, not a veterinarian.

"Yeah and I think Leah was sort of hoping…I told her you had a girlfriend and Jake saw what had happened or I guess what didn't happen but what she wanted to happen. She must have wanted you pretty bad to be willing to share you with a vampire. Maybe, I mean I didn't think she was gay, so maybe it's like every guy in the pack having this obsession with you, that is influencing her. Of course Paul and Embry are still obsessed with Arial, but everyone even imprinted wolves still want to uh…you know, be with you."

I was frozen.

That wasn't a dream? Dante said it was a test but I assumed it was some spooky Indian thing Dante does.

"You care to explain what the fuck he is talking about Bella?" Angela asked.

I am seriously in trouble.

Thankfully Seth pulled through again.

"Hey, whoa Angela. Bella did nothing wrong. Before you showed up at the camp site, Rosalie and Leah kind of went into Bella's tent and offered Bella to, you know, the both of them and she turned them down cold. I saw the whole thing when I phased with Leah last night. Bella didn't do anything wrong. She told them both she was in love with you and to leave."

God, this kid keeps saving my ass. I may adopt him. I don't want children but he is potty trained and could double as a hell of a guard dog. The only problem would be feeding him. He ate a lot. I could imagine how many bags of Purina I would have to buy every week.

"What the hell Seth?! What is it going to take to keep supernaturals from fixating on my woman? I had to deal with Edward and Jake and now I have Leah and Rose to deal with? Is there some sort of universal supernatural bite I can give her to tell them she is off limits? Do I have to get property of Angela Weber tattooed over her pussy? Do I need to kill every one of these fuckers? What is it going to take?!"

I wasn't sure if I should be offended or turned on by her declaration that I was her property. I would stick to turned on for now as long as this shit didn't get out of hand. If it did, I would have to remind her who the alpha is in this relationship.

"I don't really know Angela. I don't want to…I mean I do, but come on, you are both…and then Arial is…I mean come on." Seth begged. "You have to understand this."

Angela relaxed next to me but did place her hand under the water between my legs and cupped my pussy making it hard not to moan. Thank God Seth couldn't see under the bubbles because he would probably have made a mess sitting in my hot tub.

"It's fine, Seth. Angela just gets a little possessive. She isn't mad at you."

"Did you say Embry was obsessed with me?" Arial asked.

I stuck my finger in my ear and punched her in the shoulder. She nearly growled at me until I used my free hand to point to my ear.

Angela just licked me from my collarbone to my ear.

"Uhh…this has been great but I should…you know."

"Go Seth. You can get off in the woods. Just make sure you do it as a human. I don't want to think about the potential splinter issues of you humping a tree as a wolf."

"Thanks Bella." Seth hopped up and ran out.

"He is so sweet. If he was 18, I would totally wreck him." Arial mentioned.

"Please tell her to shut up." Jack begged.

"Stop listening then." I snapped.

Time to get back to business.

"Hey guys, my next guest will be here in a moment. I should probably have this discussion alone."

Angela growled. Literally growled.

"Fine Bella. Come on, Angela, we need to pick some movies off Netflix. Don't be long Bella. First movie starts in thirty minutes."

"Be careful." Angela whispered in my ear.

"Aren't I always?"

"No, you aren't. You need to start. I know you didn't make me fall madly in love with you so you could get yourself killed. I would never forgive you. Don't be long."

She kissed me and I watched her naturally tan, cute ass get out of the hot tub. I really loved that bikini on her and couldn't wait to rip it off later. She told me she had a surprise for me tonight. I doubt she could come up with anything to surprise me but I would humor her and then give her so many orgasms she would pass out from exhaustion.

I wasn't alone long. Using his quick little feet he splashed into the hot tub before I could see him.

"Jasper."

"Bella."

"Glad to see you wore a swimsuit. Water feels great doesn't it?"

"You asked to meet me, Bella. Alone. So who is listening? Jack? Sasha? Gavin?"

He said the last name almost as a growl. I guess he and Ty had history I didn't know about.

I took an ear plug and placed it in my special ear before Jack could complain.

"You know as much as we hit that super dog whistle, I can't believe you guys never thought of using ear plugs. Victoria really was a lot smarter than you and your coven."

"You can bet we have them now."

"You think it will help? Gavin has already jumped the frequency up. If you have earplugs it will be bad. If you don't it may kill you or make you want to kill yourself. Don't worry Jasper, we got it covered. Unlike vampires, humans evolve. Its kind of why the planet belongs to our kind and your kind are still hiding under the shade trees hoping not to sparkle."

"I suppose so. So why did you want me here?"

"I wanted to resume our friendship. We started off as really good friends Jasper and somewhere we lost that. You kept my secret; you had the best intentions of saving me from James. Honestly if not for you, Edward would have gotten his ass kicked and Jason and Jack probably would have died before I bled out. You also got rid of Eddie for a while."

"Wow. Gratitude Bella? I'm shocked."

"Let's not go crazy. We have some issues between us. For instance you seemed intent on forcing me to be friends with your crazy, kidnapping wife. Where were you when that was going on by the way?"

Jasper said nothing. That shit wasn't working.

"Come on, Jasper, I'm trying to renew our friendship here. Honesty is important among friends."

"I was visiting Peter and Charlotte." he admitted, confirming my suspicion. Okay, confirming Sasha's suspicion.

"So why didn't you bring them into the baby vampire fight?"

"Because I don't completely trust your so called family any more than you trust mine."

"Uh, Eddie has stalked me, your wife kidnapped me, your mommy is a psycho who thinks my diapers need to be changed and your twin and her husband are freaks who expect me to fuck her. Don't get me started on Carlisle. His whole turning story and history with the Volturi, not to mention that he didn't show up in Italy himself, have me trusting him about as far as Charlie can throw him. I have my reasons for not trusting your family. Why shouldn't you trust mine?"

"How many of my family have you actually shot so far or at least hurt with your little iPod toy? It's a miracle the wolves haven't attacked you en masse due to the sheer number of bullets you have put in them."

"They don't attack because they know what is good for them. We have people all over who would love to kill them and perform autopsies to see what makes them tick. My family is the only thing standing in the way of that happening."

I hoped we had people all over. I mean we just had to, right? Huge secret government alien hunting organization. There just had to be more. God, I hope we had more.

"How about the fact that none of your family helped with the newborn fight?"

"They were prepared to intervene if it appeared you guys couldn't handle things. No reason to risk detection, especially with the Volturi potentially lurking. Plus we killed Victoria, not you."

"You knew the Volturi would show?"

"We suspected."

Sasha suspected.

"You should have taken them out right there. Without Alec and Jane…"

"They would still have many vampires, more experienced than the infants you just fought. We need to take them all out in one single stroke."

"And you have a plan for this?"

"Absolutely." I told him.

"So what's the plan?"

Oh.

Uh.

That's a really good question.

"I can't really say. Top secret and all. You will be told what you need to be told when the time is right." I said confidently.

"You don't have a clue what the plan is, do you?"

"Nope." May as well go with honesty since he could feel deception. I sat up a little higher in the tub and relaxed my arms around the edges. Jaspers eyes strayed. Then I felt it.

"Jasper you really need to reign that lust in because I am a second away from leaving this little friendship renewal, taking Angela upstairs and fisting her, even though I don't think she is ready for that."

"My apologies, Bella."

"It's cool. I would stare at me too if I were you. I've been living with it since I grew these puppies. So we going to be friends again? You stop keeping secrets and I stop shooting your family?"

"Would you consider hanging out with Alice?"

"No."

He didn't look surprised. I don't know why he bothers asking. For someone so smart he can be so stupid. He remined me of...me.

"By the way, I caught your little act at the graduation party. Giving a free sex show on the front lawn, Bella? I realize times have changed but do you not feel any shame at all? All the lies and violence and… sex? Do you not feel any regrets about anything?"

"This is good coming from the guy who fought to keep slavery alive and tortured, turned or fed from thousands of humans on the orders of some chick who made you her personal bitch. Do you have any regrets Major? Because what I have done seems kinda like the Disney version of what you have done."

"Fair point, I guess. Yeah, we can be friends."

"Glad we got that settled. I like you, Jasper. You are the only one of that whole clan I trust to an extent."

"I can understand that. Jack is the only one I trust in your family."

"You don't trust me? That hurts. I did save Eddie."

"No, you didn't. Your uncle killed Victoria."

"I cut myself and became a human target to set her up. Give me some credit."

"So you weren't begging him to let her kill Edward before she was killed?" Jasper was a smart fucker.

"Of course not."

"The Volturi will want proof that you are actually going to get married to Edward."

"I'm not marrying Edward. Sasha knows I would kill myself first."

"There is something you should know. Our family has made an agreement that none of us will turn you. Believe me, none of us want to see the vampire version of you. The human Bella Swan is scary enough. But Alice has seen you as a vampire. She can't make out who is all around you, there are blank spots, meaning the wolves are probably around. She sees us next to you facing down the Volturi on a snow covered field, as a vampire. You need to come to grips with the fact that it may happen. If it does, I promise you, we will have nothing to do with it, but I will help you. Just me, not my family. Peter and Charlotte have agreed to help as well since something tells me feeding from wildlife isn't going to be your style."

"Thanks but a snow covered field is bullshit. It's summer and I plan to be in Florida in a couple months. So as much as I hate to say it, have you ever considered that Alice didn't wake up in a psycho house because people were afraid of her visions? Maybe she was just nuts."

"I'm going to ignore that. She may be eccentric but she is not crazy. Much. Anyway, I'll let you in on another secret. If you are accidentally turned you are very lucky. Most vampires wait years, even centuries to find their mates. You wouldn't have to wait."

Oh God, not this mate crap again.

"Jasper what is with vampires and this fascination with mates? Ed thinks I'm his mate or something and I'll be damned. Is this sort of like an imprint? Because I want nothing to do with it."

"No Bella, a mate… well it is sort of like an imprint. Vampires have that one special person they can never be without. It would kill them, or at least drive them insane to be away from them. If one dies the other acts like…well, Victoria. Edward is definitely not your mate; he's just been alone too long and the idea of having that perfect partner whose mind he cannot listen to is appealing to him. He is obsessed with you and in love with you but he is not your mate. I have been around mates. I know the emotions they have for each other. It is like love only more engulfing. There is nothing you wouldn't do for your mate. Alice is that person for me. Rose recognized Emmett immediately as her mate. You on the other hand, well it's unusual for mates to meet when they are both humans, but the love I feel from you and Angela is…yeah. I would bet my life that you two are mates. You don't even realize how close the two of you are. I don't think she does either. Both of you believe you love each other but…even when you barely knew her, with everything else going on she was never far from your thoughts was she? The minute Edward was gone, how long did it take you to claim her? A couple days? She tried to resist but couldn't, even going as far as outing herself and losing her family all to be with you. No, the two of you are defintely mates and if you are turned, she will be too. You will do it and she will demand you do it. You won't be able to turn her away."

Wow. I had never thought about it. I mean I loved Angela but like that?

If I was honest with myself and I seldom am, I was a little afraid when we went to college and she saw how many opportunities were out there she would eventually leave me. I may not have been consciously thinking about it because I didn't like to, but it was true. Even when Eddie was still here, I broke my cover just to be with her. Just to touch her. I didn't give a damn if Ed saw what happened in that van in her mind. She was dorky and shy and innocent and naive and I couldn't stay away.

I made her break up with her boyfriend. The idea of anyone touching her, no matter how trivial the touch might have been, sent me into a rage. I controlled it but…then I thought of the possessiveness she felt a few minutes ago.

Still though, Phoenixes don't mate.

"But that's just if we are vampires, right?"

Besides, he is most likely full of shit. Its something Jasper has been known for. Kind of like me.

"If you say so. If either of you try to leave…well, it's too late for you. Both of you. She will never leave you and you will never leave her, human or vampire doesn't matter. You need to prepare her for this. If you are turned the desire to turn her will be too great for even someone as disciplined as you, most of the time, to resist."

"It doesn't matter. I won't be a vampire." I insisted. Or mated for eternity. I didn't like the idea of marriage. Mating? Yeah, so not my style.

"You are lucky it hasn't happened already. Let's imagine just for one second that Jack missed Victoria's head. She would have had you; her teeth would be imbedded in your throat. Of course Jack would have had a clean shot then and would have killed her but that would be enough. You would have started changing. Maybe Edward tries to suck the venom out again, maybe he doesn't. Either way you are going to turn or he is going to try to stop it and this time I won't be around to pull him off of you. If he goes crazy and can't stop, Jack will kill him but that still leaves the problem of you on the ground with venom in your veins, turning into a vampire and saying bye to your tan forever. It's a matter of time if you keep fucking with this lifestyle. You know I am right. If you do it on your own terms, you can at least have some measure of control so you don't kill your family. You can be prepared and in isolation. Then when the time is right and you have control, you take your mate."

"So you think I should voluntarily turn?" So that's what all this mate crap was about. Tempt with a booty call forever, tell me how great it could be and bring me over. Smooth Jasper.

"Yes I do."

"Well, I don't. I like breathing and food and the feel of my heart racing when I do something dangerous. I like laying out in the sun and I like sleeping after making love to my Angela. Sorry, but it isn't happening."

"If you do, if you let me turn you, make it clear to your uncle that you want this, I won't stand in the way of you killing Edward. I will even help you set him up, get him alone and then you can rip his head off and burn him. You wouldn't have to rely on a gun to do it."

Oh Jasper, you fucker. The full court press. He thinks he can turn me to his way of thinking. Too bad he isn't great at manipulating my emotions, or I might have been tempted. Killing Eddie? Double agent much?

"What happened to the guy who only wants to protect his family?"

"I do. If this comes down to a fight with the Volturi, my entire family will be killed, including my wife who I love very much. If I have to sacrifice one to save the rest, I will. With you turned, the Volturi will have no reason to come after us."

"Until Aro touches one of you and realizes that humans know your secrets. Then what Jasper?"

"Then I guess we fight." he admitted. "With your uncle's help and you as a vampire, we could win. Come on Bella, I know you will miss all the things you mentioned but is the idea of having super heightened senses and being able to make love to Angela for weeks, years, nothing in your way, not being tired, not needing to sleep, that bad? You can't say it's not tempting."

Wow. He does bring up some good points.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I love being alive. I'm not taking any easy way out. I don't want to live forever. Have you noticed the decisions I have made? Do those seem like the actions of a woman who wants to live forever? I would rather go out in a blaze of glory and high five God when I get to lesbian Heaven than spend an eternity as an ice cube. You make a good sales pitch but it isn't happening. I won't be a vampire. God, I miss Victoria." I told him.

He seemed surprised.

"Why the hell would you miss Victoria?"

"We had a healthy relationship. No jealousy between her and others who I spend my time with, no pretending to be something we weren't. No trying to talk me into things or negotiate with me. It was simple. I wanted her dead and she wanted me dead. Not complicated like most relationships. Bella versus Victoria, hot spy versus hot red headed psycho. Street racing, vampire armies, searching Seattle and taking out her minions. Now that she is ash, I kinda miss that back and forth we had. Can you imagine Batman without Lex Luthor?"

"You mean the Joker."

"Of course I do. I just wanted to see how much of a comic book geek you were."

I lied. Lex Luther? I heard that name somewhere. I thought the Joker didn't like that Captain America guy? Let's face it, my interest in comics never went past looking at drawings of chicks with feminine yet very firm muscles and large breasts in very tiny, spandex outfits. I loved comics, just never read them much.

"You should also know that I have an agreement with Connolly. I made him swear if it looked like I was going to be turned he would kill me before that happens. I believe I have three to five days before the change takes place. He only needs a second. I'm not kidding. Even if I am bit, I'm still not turning, no matter what. He understands this and I can count on him to do what is necessary. Besides not becoming a vampire is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"I suppose not. I'm glad we had this talk Bella. It feels good to be on the same page again."

May as well see how much of the same page we are on.

"Jasper, do you trust Carlisle?"

Jasper started to speak then paused.

"Yes…not completely, but yes for the most part."

"Trust doesn't work like that Jasper. I didn't trust Jack for the most part to blow the head off a target moving at light speed inches from my own head. I trusted him. I always will, no matter how many times he insinuates that I may have been a bit of a whore in my younger days. I trust him with my life and he trusts me with his. I trust that Hawk would throw himself in front of a semi for me, even if I have given him shit for years. I trust Connolly because he walked into a ballet studio and cut his chest, hoping a vampire would attack him, so Jack could get me out. Gavin…he's pretty cool. He did help me paint a church multiple rainbow colors. That is the way trust works, Jasper. I trust that even though no one is listening to us right now, Gavin has an infrared scope trained on this little building looking for the coolest heat signature and if I so much as scream, you will have a bullet in your chest. I trust that Arial would take a bullet for me and I would take one for her. That's how trust works, Jasper. I ask again. Do you trust Carlisle?"

Jasper looked a bit upset and looked away.

"Jasper?"

"No. No, I don't trust him. I think he has lied about how he was turned and who turned him. He won't betray us though. He has felt nothing but fear, anxiety, anger at being found out and a large part of him would be glad to dance on your corpse, but he has not betrayed us. We have known for too long and he knows Aro would kill him but more importantly Aro will kill Esme. She is his mate. Mates can't live without each other."

"Who turned him?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe you don't know but I bet you have a good guess."

Jasper paused again answering my question without saying a word.

"Jasper, this could be important. I may not know the plan and you don't but we both know Sasha is cooking something up in that gorgeous, genius head of hers and she plans to draw the Volturi in and eliminate them. We need to know where Carlisle's head is at. Tell me your theory."

"Fine. I think Aro turned Carlisle."

Oh fuck.

"Why?"

"Because there was no other reason for Carlisle to be involved with them. I do think he worked behind the scenes to ensure you and Edward weren't killed in Italy. I think he owes Aro a favor now and that favor is you turning so Aro can use you as needed."

"What the hell would Aro want with me?" Please tell me that freaky fuck doesn't want me to be some sort of succubus sex slave.

"Bella nothing works on you! Since I have known you, feeling your emotions has become much more difficult than before and I certainly can't manipulate you very often. It takes a lot of my focus. I was only able to put you to sleep on the way to Phoenix because you were so exhausted. Jane's power doesn't work on you! Aro couldn't read your every thought. He has probably never met a human who could stop him. If you were a vampire and were under his command, he would be unstoppable. With his army and a vampire who can protect them from all other vampire gifts he wouldn't need to fear any threats to his power, ever. Plus add the fact that you weren't the weak, shy girl he saw in Edward's memories but actually had a set on you. Yeah, he wants you badly. He may wait a year, maybe ten but he will figure out some way to have you. You better hope Sasha has a plan to kill these fuckers because I promise you, they are coming after you regardless and they will not kill you."

I ignored that. I already knew he would come after me and we didn't need to focus on the obvious.

"Why did Carlisle leave them if that is the case?"

"Because while I realize you don't trust Carlisle and you may be right in doing so, he is a good person. I don't think he could take killing humans and wanted a different life. There is no other explanation as to why an animal feeder would have risen that high in the Volturi. I think he left and Aro let him. He really doesn't want to kill humans. He really does feed from animals and wants to avoid violence. He loves being a doctor and has saved many, many lives. Those aren't the traits of a vindictive man. He is angry right now because he knows it was his insistence on being a part of the human world that led to our discovery in the first place. He hates you because Esme and Alice want you to be a part of their family and Edward is in love with you and you have pretty much played them all and the real you want nothing to do with them. You and your friends have made him look like a fool and not only is he embarrassed and upset about the damage done to his family he also knows that our kinds time in the dark is at an end and it's his fault. His only chance he has to save his family is to work with the enemy he led to their doorstep against the man who made him what he is, and despite their differences in diet, were probably close once. I don't think Carlisle would want to hurt anyone and he wouldn't purposely try to kill you but he certainly won't take a bullet for you. He may be to blame but he isn't fond of any of you. Of course who turned Carlisle and his involvement with the Volturi are a guess. He would never tell them about you and your family knowing…I suppose a whole lot more people know by now, because he knows despite their past, he probably used up his good will keeping Edward alive by promising to turn you."

Fuck.

"How can you be sure he hasn't told them?" This could be bad if it was all true. If even half of it was true, this could be bad.

"Because if he had, those four Volturi who showed up wouldn't have just talked. There would have been an army of them and we would have been wiped out. You think your badass family can shoot fifty or more vampires?"

'Of course not. We would incapacitate them first. We are clever, Jasper. Make no mistake, we will kill them all."

"Which is exactly why Carlisle has placed his hopes with Jack. He knows Jack won't turn on him like Aro will and he believes you guys have the best chance of winning and getting the wolves to help against the Volturi. He only wants to ensure the survival of his family and above all else, Esme. This is why he forgave me so easily for keeping this a secret, because I did it to ensure the survival of the family. He knows its all over, centuries of being nothing more than legends and he wants to make sure his mate and family are protected in that order, during the open vampire hunting season I have no doubt will start in the next five years. That is why you are still alive, Bella."

"I'm still alive because if I'm going to die it will take more than a squirrel sucking pacifist to take me out. Anyway, I need to get inside before my apparent 'Mate' decides to come claim me from the evil vampire warlord in my hot tub who stares at my tits. The 'mate' shit was a nice touch by the way. You should go talk to Jack and tell him your theories."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"You think he doesn't know?" Jasper asked. I pointed at my plugged ear to remind him.

"His daughter, who he is extremely protective of when it comes to teenage boys, spends a lot of time in here. You really think he doesn't have this room bugged? I know he has our house bugged and probably some of our cars. I get that, he's a spy, but c'mon Bella. He's a dad. He isn't going to let his daughter who he keeps in a box, one she has escaped twice now, hang out in a hot tub without making sure she is listened to at all times."

"How the fuck do you know how many times…"

"Maybe I have some talent as a spy, too. Let's imagine, what would Sam do if he knew you fucked Emily in the diner bathroom?"

"I wish that fucker did know. It's only respect for her that I haven't shouted it to the world." And I really didn't want Angela getting more jealous. She has had a lot of life changes lately and a bit of insecurity could be forgiven.

"See that's what I love about you, Bella. I ask how you would feel about a big scary wolf knowing you fucked his imprint and you wish you could tell him. You got a set, kid."

"Already been stated and proven hundreds of times, Jasper. No need to repeat yourself. How did you know about Emily? Arial?"

"They go into town. Edward has been close enough to read Arial's mind and Emily was gazing longingly at you from across the street while he was watching you. You didn't notice either of them. Good job, secret agent. Edward read her mind. That imprint stuff is serious if it can turn a lesbian straight."

"Yeah, I guess it is. You realize if I ever catch Edward following me, I am going to kill him, right?"

"No, you won't, for the same reason you knew he was watching you sleep and you let him. You needed him for information then. Sasha and Jack need him for something else now. If not, they would have let Victoria kill him. They are keeping him alive for a reason and it isn't because of the deal they made with me. They may not kill him outright but they are very smart and could easily ignite a gang war between the wolves and Edward. No they need him and if were him I would be concerned. Oh well, you better get back to your mate. Good luck finding the bug in this little sauna room."

"Hot tub room. And if I do find one, Jack is in a lot of fucking trouble."

Unless he gives me the tapes. Angela and I have had some pretty serious sessions in here and they would be a great sound to play as I drift off to sleep. Or to put in my ear when I don't want Jack to listen.

Jasper took one more look at my tits, winked at me and was gone. Damn, that fucker could move. I really liked him. I hoped he made it out of this alive.

It didn't look good for him though. He would most likely die a pretty gruesome death. I guess it's all in who you know.

I just hoped if he had to burn that Eddie and his crazy ass wife would be burning next to him. If one mate goes crazy without the other, I would hate to see what would happen to little psycho Alice without him.

Walking inside, I found only Arial on the couch, smirking at me. She knew something and I had a feeling it wouldn't be good for me.

"So… where is Ang?"

"She's upstairs, waiting for you. Your lover is feeling particularly possessive tonight. Grabbing your ass in front of that poor hormonal boy, you are spending time with Jasper while she paced inside. On top of the surprise her and Ty set up for you today and keeping you out of your room, I have a feeling you are going to be in trouble. Let's just hope she doesn't go completely feral and bites you. Or worse gets your pussy tattooed."

"Oh. Okay."

"By the way, I'm taking Eleanor home tonight."

"Uh, Eleanor is supposed to stay here tonight. You get her tomorrow night." I reminded her. Even sisters had to work out custody arrangements when it came to their car.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling you won't feel like sitting… in the driver's seat tomorrow. I'll be here around twelve and we can go for a run. We probably need to spar and get some target practice in also. Then Sasha wants to see you in the afternoon at our place."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya tomorrow." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs, very curious about this surprise Angela had for me.

When I opened my door I froze.

I had never seen her like this. She wore a leather corset and matching panties along with thigh high stiletto boots. Her face showed no humor and her hand… was that a leather paddle?

"Ang? Angel? What's going on?"

She didn't answer so I took a brief second to look around. My entire room was lit up by candles. My bed had ropes at all four corners.

And hanging from my ceiling were chains with leather cuffs attached to the ends.

"Angela? What is all this? You want me to use this stuff… on you? Because I don't have a lot of experience with this. But I can certainly, you know, tie you up and stuff if you like. Maybe tickling, a little light spanking? I could Google a few sites for directions."

She walked up to me and in her boots, she was at least four inches taller than I was. One of her delicate fingers was under my chin and lifted my head to meet her eyes.

"Bella did you not think it might interest me to know that a fucking vampire and wolf propositioned you?"

"Well we were kind of busy making love and then the battle and I guess I just kind of forgot."

"Let's make sure you don't forget again." she whispered.

"Uh, so what did you…"

"You want me happy, right?"

"Of course." I answered immediately. I turned down a threesome with two incredibly hot supernatural creatures for her.

"I want you to show me how much you love me. Will you do that, Bella? Will you do whatever I want?"

"What do you want? I asked in a very small voice, very turned on but also very afraid of what she wanted.

"I want you to do everything I say. To submit to me completely. I realize you can stop me at any time. You are stronger and faster than I am. So you have to commit to this. You have to be willing to completely trust me."

"You know how I feel about being helpless." I squeaked out.

"Which is why I want you to do it. I want you to show me how much you trust me. You kept me out of that newborn fight and you were almost killed. Yes, I know exactly what happened. Ty told me. He really can't shut up. Now you are going to give me what I want tonight. You are going to submit to me entirely. Can you do this Bella or do we end the night here?"

"No! No, I don't want to end the night. I just…what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I want. You are just going to have to trust me. That's the only way this works."

"Okay." I whispered. I could do this. I loved her. I trusted her. No problem. "You think I could do this to you sometime?"

"We will see. If you are a good girl, maybe. I know you think you are the alpha in our relationship and maybe you are. But in this room tonight your hot little ass is mine. Take off your bikini before I rip it off of you. I know it's one of your favorites."

I quickly untied the back and slipped the bottoms off. I really did like this one. What the fuck?!

"What are you…"

"Quiet! Sasha has assured me no one will be listening tonight and we won't be recorded. Connolly and Gavin have the perimeter secure. No one will disturb us. Now do as you are told and I will reward you. Don't and I will reward myself."

I was quiet. Oh my God, she just slipped a collar around my neck.

"Follow me, Bella."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, she had both my wrists chained to the ceiling. I was on my damn tip toes!

"Now I have no idea what your Dad's plans are tonight and I really don't give a shit. Connolly sent him a warning. I am going to be polite. To start I am going to spank your ass cheeks until they are as red as a fire hydrant. Then I am going…never mind. You will like it, I promise. The question is do you think you can control your moaning or do you need a ball gag?"

She swatted my ass with that damn leather paddle and I yelped. It wasn't hard but…then I felt a feather grazing along my ass so gently. The sensation…then I saw the cooler in the corner.

"Do you have ice in that cooler?"

"Yes, now answer the question or I will make the decision."

"I think I'm going to need that ball gag." I admitted.

The next morning I woke up in a haze, not exactly remembering what happened till I realized my wrists were still tied to my bedposts and Angela, naked, except for her black boots, was draped across my body snoring.

Then it hit me.

Last night. Chains, demands, orders, begging, orgasms, ropes, candle wax, ice, leather paddles, nipple clamps, tiny weights, strap-ons, vibrators…clamps in other places.

Oh wow. God my ass burned and was sore! How many times did she…oh God, I let her spank me.

"Ang?"

"What?" she mumbled into my right breast.

"Could you untie me please?"

"Go back to sleep."

"No. Could you please untie me? My shoulders are killing me!"

"I guess. You want to take a shower with me?"

"Yeah, but I think I need coffee first and…could you find me some lotion maybe. I really, really don't want to lay on my ass right now."

"I put a pillow under your ass."

"It isn't helping."

"Can you wait a minute? My arm is really sore." she complained, still not untying me.

"Yeah, I imagine your arm is sore! That was my body it was torturing all night!"

She gave me a sleepy little smile.

"You weren't complaining. 'More Mistress, I've been a bad girl. Please, I need more, I won't lose count this time.' That bring back any memories you may have forgotten since you passed out. What about when you begged me to let you cum? I don't remember hearing any complaints. When you begged me to let you taste me? You had fun."

Yeah, okay I did, but still.

"I haven't been this sore since I was in the hospital. Seriously, my nipples feel like they have been permanently twisted, my ass is sore and the skin is still tingling. I really want to go pee and have some coffee and I am about to chew these fucking ropes off if you don't untie me!"

"Fine. I guess fun time is over."

"You are my bitch next time." I told her in no uncertain terms.

"If you say so, pet. I'm honestly not sure you can dominate me. I may not let you." Angela reached across to my nightstand and pulled a switchblade out. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked as she cut the ropes from my wrists quickly.

"Connolly gave it to me. I managed to make a five mile run in thirty five minutes, a personal best, and he gave it to me as a prize. When I can make it in 32, I get my own Glock."

"I swear he spoils you. Come to the kitchen and have coffee then we are going to shower after you rub lotion on my ass, very gently."

"I'll be there in a minute. I should probably take off these boots."

Yeah, they could defintely be unsafe to walk down the stairs in.

I threw on a tee and denim shorts and stumbled out of the room. Two steps into the hall I walked back into the room, gently took the denim off my ass and put on a thong and a much longer tee.

I won't lie, she drove me crazy last night and it was so much fun but I was so going to make her pay for this.

I had thought I lost the ability to blush until I saw the kitchen was not unoccupied.

Sue and Dad were sitting at the table, coffee cups in hand, not even bothering to hide their smiles.

"Uh… I didn't know you two were here."

"Yeah, we came by around 3 AM. I walked outside and sat in the hot tub but Sue was… entertained. She seemed to find it amusing. From what I briefly heard before I escaped, I mean it was awkward but… damn that shit was funny."

"I didn't find it funny, Bella."

"Thank you, Sue."

"I'm lying, it was funny as hell. You of all people squealing. Your Dad had to walk out but I couldn't help myself. It was amazing. The legendary Phoenix, owned."

"At least you admit I'm legendary, Sue, and I was not owned."

"Who do you belong to bitch? You Angela! I belong to you! What did you call me? I'm sorry Mistress, WHAP! Oh my God, it was like the lesbian version of Fifty Shades! I may have to…"

"Don't even think about it Sue." Charlie barked out. "Seriously, I shouldn't have let her listen but I mean…"

"You're fucking her so she gets to do what she wants, huh?"

"Sounds like you are the one who does what her lover wants Bella. Are those rope burns on your wrists?" Sue asked. I shot the finger at her, which she seemed to amuse her further.

"You want to have a seat Bella? Drink a cup of coffee?" Dad asked.

"I'll stand and drink coffee, thank you."

"I understand. I'm pretty certain Renee never used corporal or any other kind of punishment when you were growing up and I certainly didn't. Funny the things that catch up with you later in life." Dad said, with way too much joy in his voice.

"This is partly your daughter's fault, Sue."

"Leah? What the hell? She wasn't there last night, was she?"

"No, but she was sure as hell was there the night before the…"

"Good morning Charlie! Sue, so good to see you! Leah isn't here, is she?" Ang asked, looking gorgeous and perky as ever.

"No, why?"

"No reason. Guess I won't need my iPod this morning. So you guys were here last night?"

"I was, Charlie stayed in the hot tub until about 4. It sounded like you had a very good night, Angela."

"Yes, I did Sue." Angela kissed me gently and poured her own cup. "Bella was such a good, good little girl, weren't you Bella?"

"Shut up, Angela." I hissed.

"It's okay. They know who you belong to. There is no shame in it."

"You said it enough times. I mean your voice was muffled; I'm guessing ball gag." Sue reminded me.

Good guess Sue. Sound like you have had experience and I doubt it was Harry who was into toy.

"But it was obvious who you belonged to. You screamed it enough."

"Shut up, Sue."

"Oh Bella I think it is sweet that you trust her enough to let her do that."

"I really don't want to talk about this okay, Sue?" Charlie begged, echoing my sentiments.

"I agree. I want to drink my coffee, standing up and we will not mention this again. Good job, Dad."

"No problem sweetie. You think your Mistress will let you take the collar off now?"

Oh fuck.

It was still on.

"Yeah, I bet I can talk her into it."

I slowly set down my coffee and went after her. Unfortunately she was already running.

That was fine. I caught her in the shower. Just like I promised, her ass was mine.

Until she slapped mine and I nearly screamed. I was a good little girl after that. Very fucking good.

Later that afternoon, after running with Arial in very loose shorts and begging off sparring because I knew exactly what part of my body that bitch would attack, I found myself alone with Sasha. Arial was at my place sparring with Angela while Connolly instructed her.

Sasha had her back to me and was messing around with some table in the extra bedroom. It looked pretty techy.

"Bella I'm going to need you to take your clothes off in…"

Before she turned around and finished that sentence, I had my clothes off.

This seemed to surprise her.

"What?"

"I was about to say in a minute. How did you undress that fast?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for you to say that to me since puberty."

Sasha sighed.

"Bella, I have always seen you as my niece, maybe little sister, either way I feel very protective over you and consider you my family. Most of your teen years I ignored your unsubtle flirting because you were a kid and I figured you would grow out of it. Now however you are a young woman in a committed relationship…"

"It's cool. You are my celebrity fuck."

"Excuse me?"

"Celebrity fuck? You know, the one person that both partners can agree if they ever had the chance to have sex with, they wouldn't hold it against each other. You are Angela's too. Don't you and Jack have celebrity fucks?"

"Jack will fuck no one but me. I take my wedding vows very seriously, especially the part about until death do us part."

"Oh."

"Now as I was saying, if you could shut up about celebrity fucks for a minute, you are now a young woman and you apparently either see me as family or some trophy you really want to fuck. It can't be both ways so I will let you make the choice. You can have me if you really want me."

My world stopped.

My whole fucking world stopped.

I'm pretty sure the Earth just stopped spinning.

"I… I… Did you say…"

"Yes, Jack is gone and won't be back for a while. I've never had sex with a girl but before I started having sex after…anyway I watched over 150 adult films featuring the top porn actresses in the world. Lesbian sex was quite prominent in many of those films so I am very educated on how it works. Say the word and I will blow your fucking mind. I'm very good at many things and sex is at the top of the list. Now I am pregnant and will be showing soon so unless you have a strange fetish for pregnant women, I would suggest we do this now. We won't be disturbed, no one is listening and I certainly won't tell Angela. This is it, Bella. I thought we were as close as blood but if you don't feel the same you can have me. Tell me what to do and I will do it. Would you like me to get undressed?"

Oh God, her hands were on my waist. I was suddenly very aware of how naked I was.

"Say the word Bella. Jack and Angela won't know. It will be our little secret. We are good at keeping secrets, right? Say the word and I will blow your fucking mind. You will never want sex with anyone again but you won't regret it. What's it going to be?"

"You aren't supposed to…" I tried.

"Supposed to what? Can't back up the talk, Bella? This is it. You either take me now or you cut the shit, admit I'm your family and this flirtation that was so cute when you were younger is at an end. Do we understand each other? Your choice. One way or another, you get what you want or I get what I want. Make your move. Tell me. Do you want me to take my clothes off? Want to give me rope burns like the ones on your wrists? I'll let you. My body will be yours. Say the word, Phoenix."

Damn it!

"No." I whispered.

"I didn't hear that."

"No." I said a bit louder, wanting to cry. I may have been crying a bit.

"Who am I, Bella?" she asked, not sounding as intense as she was before.

"Aunt Sasha?"

"Are we hillbillies?"

"No." I admitted.

"So do we have sex with our aunts and uncles or make comments about how much we would like to?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Flirting is over. No more, niece. Now put your clothes back on for the time being."

"I'm still going to stare at you in a bikini," I told her weakly.

"So does Dan. I haven't gotten used to that. Where are your underwear? Since when do you wear a skirt with sneakers. I figured you would be wearing those cutoffs that have been cut completely off."

'My ass is a little sensitive and sore. Those shorts were a little… tight, and I didn't wear a bra because… well my nipples are kind of sensitive."

"Oh… I completely understand. A little aloe vera and a heat pad should do wonders. Tell Angela not to be so rough at first. The first time is always the hardest for a new sub."

Wait.

"You let Jack do that to you?"

"Of course not."

Then how would she know what to…

Oh, that's disturbing.

"Hurry up and dress. There is someone I want you to meet."

I gently dressed and followed Sasha into the living room. We weren't alone after all. There was a guy on the couch smoking a cigar. He was wearing slacks, a dark suit coat and a white shirt with no tie. He also had quite a few gold chains around his hairy neck. He had dark oily hair slicked back close to his scalp and a very dark, fake tan. At least I hoped it was fake. He was probably in his thirties and despite looking like a pimp from Jersey Shore seemed to be in good shape.

"Bella, this is Vinnie. Vinnie, Bella."

"Pleasure, doll."

"Vinnie is the friend I have been looking for. He has agreed to help us."

"You were looking for this guy?"

"Yes. You remember what Jack told you our organization focused on before vampires were discovered right?"

"Yes… you mean this guy is an alien?"

"Slow down there little lady. I prefer uninvited guest."

"Quiet Vinnie. Yes Bella, Vinnie isn't from around here. He caused quite a few problems when he arrived here, set quite a few people up for crimes they did not commit, didn't you Vinnie?"

"Yeah, what can I say? I like cigars and they aren't cheap."

"Your name is Vinnie?" I asked to be certain. Aliens looked like extras from bad mob movies.

"You couldn't pronounce my real name. But yeah Sasha isn't lying. I got in some hot water at home, the kind that gets you liquidated permanently if caught, so I stole a ship and hopped over here. I like it here. Easy to get lost in. Lots of forms to use."

"Use? What the fuck is he talking about Sasha?"

"Vinnie is a shape shifter. Beings from his planet are asexual, having no particular sex or set form and no need to have one to reproduce. We knew he had landed and we caught a pattern of crimes committed in front of surveillance cameras by employees who should have known better, including a bank president. He is sneaky though. We would never have caught him if he didn't have a distinct pattern to his thoughts. Connolly was ready to burn him but I talked him out of it, didn't I Vinnie?"

"Yeah, you did. You did me a solid, Sasha."

"He also seemed to pick up a distinct Brooklyn dialect since he spent so much time there. So now Vinnie owes me. We found him running an illegal gambling ring in New Jersey. He has agreed to help us with this situation."

"Why do you call him a he if he is…"

"I call him whatever he is at the time. He prefers the male form but isn't particular. He is a chameleon. He can be whatever ever we need him to be. Right now, for the moment, I need him to be you."

"Why?" So I could go to Florida? Could this freak be my salvation?

"Because you are going to marry Edward Cullen. At least that you is."

I turned around and damn near pissed my pants.

Vinnie was me. Me in a cheap suit that was too big for me.

"How do I look cutie? I'm going to have to get a better look at you, to get the tattoos, pubes, dimples and freckles and all but yeah, I like what I got going on here. You done good kid."

"Uh…thanks?" he, or she, or whatever had my voice down perfectly. I touched, her face. Oh my God, she was warm.

"So am I going to have to fuck this pussy vampire or what?"

"No!" I screamed. Even the idea of an alien body double using my hard work to fuck Edward Cullen was enough to send shivers down my spine and make me nauseated.

"No sex will be necessary, Vinnie. I want you to memorize her scent. Scent is very important to vampires and werewolves. Edward will know what you are because I can't protect your mind but he will play ball. I need a wedding for the Italians to see and I wouldn't do that to Bella. Besides she couldn't pull off that acting job. No one should have to. Watch her mannerisms, how she walks…"

I was amazed.

"Wait, can I fuck her? I mean me. It's not cheating if you do it to yourself right? Just a higher form of masturbation? I'm very hot and I love my body. Angela and I could both do me! Vinnie do you have a problem with paddles? You could so be a stunt double for me!"

Oh my God, the possibilities this shapeshifting freak could offer.

"You didn't tell me your niece was a crazy freak."

"Vinnie…" Sasha started.

"No! I like crazy freaks. I prefer to have sex as a man but I am down with it if you and your lady are. Not sure about paddles but I say anything once or five times, right? Is your woman hot?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. He or she was still using my voice. It was weird.

"Can you get rid of the accent?" I asked.

"No problem." Holy shit, she sounded just like me.

"So if Edward is going to know, the whole family is. Can I got to Florida and let Vinnie handle this?"

"No. After the wedding we are going to need a few months. You three may not be able to start until the Spring."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I need three things for this to work. I need the Volturi to attack en masse because of a serious law violation, I need them to stop because of an unknown species of vampire that they would never dream of killing right off and I need them to debate attacking anyway then we attack. Aro wants you so you are going to have to be on the ground. He won't risk you being injured in a full frontal assault. As soon as the Volturi stops, we open fire and take them all out."

"What violation of the law could cause enough trouble to send them all here?"

"Dante scouted out the Denali compound last weekend and set up a few high range listening devices in the surrounding area. I have been listening to the Cullens when Edward has been away. Of course they have no idea I am nearby. They may suspect the bugs but they can't hear me. Esme was thinking two days ago about how badly she wanted a child and remembered what happened to the vampire who made their cousins. Apparently, this lady turned a baby into a vampire and was destroyed because of it. Esme isn't really keen on dying but she has thought of hiding a vampire child. So we are going to use a Denali to report the Cullens for making what they call an immortal child."

"Why would the Denali's report their buddies?"

"Remember Bob Marley? He was fucking one of the blondes. She is quite pissed off that the wolves killed him and most of the Cullens are quite pissed off that he tried to kill you. They will most likely use this wedding to make amends and I plan to have a few wolves present just to rub it in her face. She will eventually come to spy on you. I would. We have to make sure that she sees just enough to let her anger at the Cullens and wolves override her loyalty."

"Okay, but this seems complicated. What if she doesn't fall for it?"

"She will. You will learn Bella if you want to be a spy there are certain skills that are crucial. The first is how to gain knowledge. The second is knowing what to do with that knowledge. The third and most important is using people's emotions to cause them to behave in an irrational way to achieve your objective. In other words you have to learn to expertly manipulate people and use them as pawns. The Cullens have to play ball because it is the only option they have. The wolves may not like it but they will do the same because they want to live. We won't let the Cullens know that we are manipulating the Denalis. This should work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we drop a bunker busting missile on that damn castle and stage the biggest boiler explosion in the history of the world. If it were discovered we were responsible, there would be an international incident and M12 would have to conduct a massive coverup. I would prefer to deal with them quietly on American soil."

"Why can't Vinnie be there instead of me? I'm all for killing these bastards but I shouldn't miss out on the educational possibilities of college. I would hate to fall behind and I know you wouldn't want Arial to fall behind."

"You have to be there because I need Vinnie to be my unknown species. He is going to make them pause and you are going to be right there with him. We set the trap and take them out while they are confused.

"So what he is going to do? Turn into a bunch of different people in front of them?"

"No, that would frighten them more than cause curiosity. They will expect a vampire baby. Instead they are going to get something they have never seen before. Vinnie is going to be the first ever human vampire hybrid."

Oh shit. I turned back to Vinnie and no longer saw me there. Instead was a cute girl about five with Edward's bronze hair in thick long curls in an oversized suit jacket.

"You have to be shitting me."

Sasha only grinned.

"Say hello to your daughter, Bella. I'm thinking we should name her after your two mommies. How does Renesmee sound to you?"

"Like the dumbest fucking name I have ever heard."

"You can call me Nessie, Momma." the little freaks voice told me. She sounded so sweet though.

"Like the Loch Ness monster? It sort of fits I suppose." She was so cute and kind of scary freaky.

Then she lit a cigar.

Cuteness gone.

"Okay now that you two have met, Vinnie follow us. You need to see Bella naked and Bella you are going to have to be naked for this first part. It isn't going to be easy. I've never tried this before and honestly, it's just a prototype for a new stealth suit the boys in the lab have been working on but I think we can make it work with a few tweaks. If you can't breathe, let me know immediately."

"Uh…okay." this could not be good. "What are you going to do to me?"

Sasha didn't turn around when she answered so I couldn't tell is she was serious or not.

"I'm going to turn you into a vampire of course."


	33. Chapter 33

Do not own Twilight

A/N So from what I have seen and heard Vinnie is a hit with most of you. This chapter has a character created by my friend Teresa Segrest for an original story we were going to write for Dante. We never got the story off the ground but I loved this character. Her and Dante have a complicated history.

Chapter 33

After a night of being restrained which was defintely not in my nature and then meeting an alien but not before being given the opportunity of a lifetime by Sasha that I had to turn down, this was a big fuck you for the rest of my day.

I couldn't breathe. Some sort of film was wrapping around me and I wanted to scream, then it was over my mouth and I couldn't scream. I kept my eyes closed so this shit wouldn't get in them but it felt like I was in a giant vacuum bag and the air was being sucked from my body. This is what she meant by turning me into a vampire? I had to be dead or something?

I mumbled as much as I could and started shaking my head since that was all I could move, before Sasha finally turned from her laptop screen and saw me shaking.

"Fuck Bella! I told you to let me know if you couldn't breathe!"

Sasha had a blade in her hand, I had no idea where she kept it and a large part of me was still pissed that I chose family over sex, because I would have known.

I opened my mouth and she cut. Just like that I could breathe again. I took huge gulps of air until my breathing settled down.

"Sash, you know I love you right?"

"Of course Bella."

"Then please don't hurt me for what I am about to say."

"I won't."

"How the fuck was I supposed to scream if my mouth was covered and I was suffocating?! You ever put that shit on me again… what the fuck was that anyway? My nipples feel sticky and it's on my hotbox and just eww. What the fuck Sasha?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I was trying to use my laptop to manage the material growth but it got out of hand quickly. This is a sort of polymer, think of it like latex but not as rubbery and almost impossible to feel once it is set right. It will cover your entire body, except of course what you need to breathe and then you will be a vampire or as close to one as I can get you, no heartbeat, different scent. I can't make you move fast obviously but we will figure something out. Maybe you… I don't know, I just need you to look and smell like a vampire. It was developed at…the base…"

"Area 51?"

"That could be the base. Anyway some aliens have very good hearing. This is a prototype film, able to muffle heartbeats and other biological sounds. It's lightweight and should allow your pores to sweat and skin to take in oxygen without it being noticeable or making you feel like you are wrapped in cellophane. The software that controls the sculpting just has a mind of its own at times and can be difficult to handle. I'm going to have to work on it some more but I will have it ready."

"You expect me to do that again? Why can't Vinnie do it?" I asked, looking at my body double.

"Hey, I'm marrying a hundred year old pussy for you. I'm not getting on that table. I still need to breathe. At least sometimes." Vinnie explained while smoking a cigar which is bad whether you are human or alien.

"Whatever. Can you please get this shit off me Sasha?"

"Of course, just lay very still."

Oh God I think this shit is in the crack of my ass. It feels like, oh no that is just so wrong. How far up did it go? I'm going to have to swallow a carton of ex-lax to get this stuff out of me.

"Okay Bella, you can sit up and go get dressed. I can keep practicing on a mannequin until I have it right. I do apologize, I really thought I had it down."

"No problem. If you didn't want me to ever think about having sex with you again Aunt Sasha, you have succeeded. Between Angela last night and your little latex fetish the next person that tries to restrain me is going to be hurt."

"I really am sorry, Bella."

She did look sorry. How could I stay mad at her? Of course when she is in her third trimester staying mad at her may become very damn easy.

I left her and the shape shifting freak alone while I took my shower, dressed and got the fuck out of there.

Arriving home, I was greeted by Charlie and Sue.

Naked on the couch.

I turned and left, thanking God that Sue was on top but still traumatized from the event. There are some things no one should ever have to see or hear.

I got into Eleanor then hopped out before I puked on the ground.

"Hey there champ. Getting the stomach flu again?"

"Fuck…you, Connolly." The taste was so horrible. I hadn't eaten since yesterday. It was mostly bile.

"Yeah, saw your old man fuckin' the hot babe's momma huh? That's gotta be a bitch."

"You knew?!"

"Yeah I saw them walk in and Charlie had that smile on his face. Then you arrived ten minutes later and…"

"Why didn't you warn me?!"

"And miss you puking? I don't think so."

This fucking asshole.

"In the back. We are sparring right now." I needed to kick someone's ass and he was the poor bastard that drew the short straw.

"You want to spar in that skirt?"

"I'm certainly not going back in there to change! Let's move."

An hour later I was on the ground, on my back, feeling like a giant bruise. Compared to Angela last night, Sasha trying to suffocate me and making me feel guilty about my greatest fantasy, seeing Sue ride Dad and Connolly playing me for an hour, I wanted to curl up and sleep for the next three months.

"Hey, you did pretty good today. Got a few shots in. Nice roundhouse, but you really have to become better at changing your style without Sasha coaching you."

"Go to Hell."

"One day but not yet. So did you know there is a team meeting at Jack's tonight?"

"For what? To think of ways we can fuck Bella over with even more. I mean shit Jack; how much do you think I am going to put up with? This is fucking ridiculous!" I asked the voice in my head, knowing he was listening.

"Just be there at 5 if you can still walk, Bella."

"Stay out of my ear till then. Where is Ang?" I asked the redneck Bruce Lee.

"Inside. I have her field stripping AKs. She needs to concentrate so leave her alone."

"Where is Ty?"

"Probably fucking that Je… 26 year old woman he met, on some backroad."

"Good, go somewhere until the meeting away from your house. Angela has more important things to do right now."

I was pissed and sore and hurt all over. It was time to take out some aggression.

"Why should I…oh, I get it. Yeah, I'll see you at Jack's. Probably a good time for a run anyway."

Connolly took off into the woods, a large part of me hoping he got eaten by a mountain lion and then feeling bad for the mountain lion because the poor thing would have heartburn. Storming into the house, I saw the love of my not very long life.

"Hey, I thought you were at Sasha's this morning? Was that you I heard sparring with Jason?"

"Get up." I told her. "Now."

"Bella?"

"Get the fuck up Angela. You had your fun last night. I'm going to teach you a few new lessons today and have my fun. You are going to learn to fuck."

"Uh Bella, I think I know how to do that."

The poor thing just didn't understand.

"You really don't. We have made love up to this point. Today, right now, we are going to fuck and I am going to remind you just who the hell I am. I have seen and done things today no one should ever have to see or do. I'm very frustrated, and I need to release some aggression. I can either pound a heavy bag or fuck you. Which one is it going to be?"

"I uh…me?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then get your clothes off now. I like that outfit and I am two seconds from ripping it off of you and throwing you on the floor. Stay on the couch. The AK can stay too. Gives this a romantic feel."

"But…"

"Clothes off now! The Phoenix is ready to play."

Ang was smiling. The poor thing had no idea what she was getting into but she would soon. This wouldn't be violent but it was time to take some control back over my life. I was tired of being handled by others. She was going to be handled by me.

Four hours and six orgasms, for me at least, later and she knew what fucking was.

"I don't think I can walk." she mumbled, probably because her jaw was sore from being held in a vice grip between my legs.

"You don't need to walk. Take a hot bath, be in my bed naked when I get home. If you are a good girl, I may give you a massage. Right now I have to go to a fuck Bella over meeting."

"No! I want to come."

"I thought you just did. Several times from the sound of it."

She threw a sofa mat at me which I caught easily. Still throws like a tee baller.

One bath and an hour later, we were in Jack's driveway. Oh good, Charlie was here. I walked in to see the party had apparently started without me. The guys were all drinking beer of course and watching baseball, while laughing at stupid jokes while Sasha stood near the wall, with a disapproving look on her face. Arial was nowhere to be seen, so she was probably in her room getting off to thoughts of Connolly, which made me want to vomit.

"Okay, I'm here. Let's get this damn meeting started." I walked up to Ty who was occupying a love seat by himself.

"Do I have to say it?"

"Why do I have to give up my seat?" Owl asked.

"Hey Uncle Jack, do you remember me and Arial's classmate Jessica?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I'm off woman! Chill the fuck out!"

Ty was gone and I sat, ignoring the pain in my body when Angela draped her leg over mine. She wasn't looking too good herself despite our bath.

"Hey Daddy? Now that I have graduated, we are officially roommates. Roommates lock the door when they are plowing their woman on the couch. We got each other or would you like to walk in on some awkward situations yourself? I've been wanting to give the kitchen table a test drive."

There is that famous Charlie blush.

"I'm sorry ,Bells. We were kind of…in the moment?"

"Have your moments in the bedroom please, or leave a sign outside, something! Hell, even Renee left a thong on her door handle."

"Bella would you relax. We have business to discuss. Where the hell is Arial, Sasha?" Jack asked.

"You tell me. You are the one that keeps her under guard 24/7. The whole vampires are around excuse is over now. Better start thinking of another one. You don't have much time."

"What do…"

"Can we get down to business?" I interrupted Jack. "Where is the space monkey anyway?"

"He's drinking at the local bar." Sasha informed me. "He isn't needed for this. Vinnie knows what he is doing." Sasha explained, still seeming a bit on edge. I wonder if her and Jack had a fight about Arial? Jack's jaw didn't look broken.

"Sasha has a soft spot for that fucking blob." Connolly said, a bit of frustration in his voice.

"And he is coming in handy now, isn't he?" she asked

Connolly said nothing.

"I asked you a question! Isn't he helpful right now?!"

"Yes! Alright? You were right and I was wrong. That what you want to hear? I thought when a woman got pregnant, she wasn't supposed to get her period?"

"I will gut you." she practically hissed at him.

Yep, Sasha was definitely in a grumpy mood. Sounded like she could use some fucking too.

"Bella, Angela, why don't you grab some steaks from the kitchen? We are waiting for someone. A friend of Dante's." Sasha suggested.

"I'm good…"

"Eat Bella!"

"Yes ma'am." Damn, Sasha was in full out bitch mode today. She must feel bad about nearly suffocating me.

We all sat in silence while I chewed on dead cow, Angela seemingly afraid to breathe much less eat. There was a lot tension in the air and it radiated from the hot lady leaned against the wall. Where the fuck was Arial?

Oh.

There Arial was. Something told me she wasn't dressed like that to impress Connolly. She had on a pair of very tight, painted on jeans and a tight red shirt that left little of her breasts to the imagination. She was wearing makeup, more than usual, but not enough to make her look like a washed up stripper. Her hair was straight, waves gone, obviously the recipient of a flat iron. Quite simply, she looked hot and kinda badass.

"Uh, Arial? What are you doing? I mean why are you…that's a little much for just family and…" Jack started.

"I'm going on a date."

That brought silence to the room. Even I was speechless.

"What did you say?" Jack finally asked.

"I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

"She is going on a date with that Embry kid, Jack." Sasha told him, readying herself for a fight. No wonder she was in a mood. She had been getting in her don't fuck with me zone.

"A fucking werewolf?! Are you out of your damn mind?" Jack practically screamed.

"She isn't going anywhere near a fucking wolf. Have you seen that Emily chick's face? Not gonna happen." Dan added.

"Both of you shut up! She asked me and I told her yes. She is going on a regular, normal date. He is a nice kid and has no ulterior motives other than he likes her. I've read his mind and if I saw anything I didn't like I would tell her no, but she is a damn high school graduate and can go wherever the hell she wants!"

Wow. This may make up for the shitty day I have had. Jack just stood up. Sasha just stepped forward. Oh, this was going to be epic.

"Dan can go with her. He is her bodyguard."

"She doesn't need a bodyguard! What 18 year old girl with her skills needs a bodyguard? She can kill a man with her bare hands! She has been raised by commandos since she was 12! She is going whether you like it or not and you are not going to follow her or I swear to God… you do not want to cross me on this Jack. I have watched you do some fucked up shit for years but she is going to have a life! She is going to college soon and needs to learn how to interact with boys, so she isn't so desperate when she gets away from you two that she does something impulsive!"

"But… but… no! You are going to college, Arial. Why would you want to get involved with a boy who has to stay on his reservation his whole life?" Jack argued, Hawk nodding his head behind Jack.

"I'm going on a date, not marrying him. We are just going to get something to eat and catch a movie or something. I've never really done that and I think it would be nice. Bella, I am not riding in his mother's car. Can I have the keys, sweetie?"

I tossed Eleanor's key to her with a smile. Yes, tonight was my night to have her but I really had no plans and this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Besides Dad, Sasha said it was unlikely we would start college until the spring semester so it's not like I'm moving in two months."

"No, she said Bella was going to have to wait! Not you. You don't have to be here."

"Yes, I do!" Arial yelled. Holy shit, now Arial and Jack were in each other's faces.

"Back off her, Jack! You are not going to act like this with our new baby! She needs to get out and she will get out." Sasha told him, stepping between the two. "You are just going to have to trust her. I don't see why this should be a problem since she has never given you a reason not to trust her before!"

"What about that Tristan kid? The tattoos? Her and Bella sneaking out and committing felonies? Fucking LaHote?" Jack argued, seeming to have no sense of how much his strong jaw was in danger of being shattered. I hoped he liked chocolate milk shakes.

"That was your fault! I told you to give her space or she would do something rash. You didn't listen and blamed it on Bella instead and look where it got you. She is going and you and every other guy in this room are staying right the fuck here where I can see you all or I will hurt each and every one of you. Do we understand each other?!"

"She is so fucking scary it's not even hot right now." Angela whispered.

"I know right? This is fucking great."

"I'm still sore. I'm going to be sore for a few days. All five, Bella? Really?"

"You weren't complaining at the time." I reminded her. "Think about that the next time you want to play with paddles."

"I wasn't complaining but damn. I feel…"

"Like a freight train just went through your love tunnel?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky I have small hands. Quiet, let's see how this plays out."

"You couldn't have talked to me about this beforehand?" Jack asked Sasha.

"No Jack, I couldn't, because you just would have pouted and moped and tried to talk her out of it, then sent Dante to threaten the boy."

"I don't actually get sent anywhere by Jack."

"Shut up Dante!"

"Yes ma'am."

"So instead of talking to me like one parent to another you just made an executive decision for both of us. That's fucking great."

"I don't have to make a decision! She is 18! Of age, not in school, any of this sticking into your thick fucking skull? Pierce has been dead for 6 years and so has…he. No one is going to harm her. Victoria? Fucking ash. The Cullens? Obsessed with Bella. Italians? Also obsessed with Bella. If Hawk should be following anyone 24 hours a day it's her!"

Whoa, stop pointing at me Sasha. The idea of Hawk 24 hours a day… God, I just shivered.

Whoa, there was a knock at the door. This was really happening.

"Get used to the fact, dear. Our little princess has grown up and is going to date and have relationships and she will have sex when she is ready because she will be safe and know that she can take her time instead of taking advantage of opportunities away from you. I've sat back and watched you do this for too long and it stops now. Open that door, say hello and act like a normal person. I will be right here watching!"

"Wow." Charlie muttered. "Glad I never got remarried."

"Kinda hard to do when your lady friend was already married, I guess." I pointed out.

So I was still a little irritated that I walked in on Sue and him. I would never be able to use that couch again. I would have a new one delivered tomorrow.

Jack looked at Arial and Sasha who both had their arms crossed. He finally looked down and sighed.

"Do not lose ground here, Jack." Hawk warned him.

"Shut up, Dan, or I will rip your balls off." Sasha warned Hawk.

Jack walked to the door and greeted Embry. Okay, he opened the door and walked back into the living room. Embry walked in and took all of us in. Me, Charlie and Angela were barely keeping smirks off our faces. Sasha was smiling and the rest… if Embry wasn't a werewolf, he may be pissing his pants right now. Okay, he may anyway. Werewolves do that quite a lot.

"Hi? Hi Mr. Webb, Mrs. Webb."

"Welcome to our home, Embry." Sasha greeted him. "It is so good to meet you in a situation that doesn't involve combat with vampires or your friends being shot. Why don't you have a seat? Mr. Connolly was just about to get up and put more steaks on the grill or something. The point being Mr. Connolly was just about to get up. Right Mr. Connolly?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jason hopped up and moped off, probably to grab a gun. Embry sat slowly and looked like he just wanted to turn into a big dog and run.

"So Embry, what do you have planned with my daughter tonight?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you know, just normal…date stuff, I guess? Uh, we are going to Port Angeles…"

"That's 42 miles away." Jack has such a sharp mind when it comes to geography.

"Yes sir. It's the nearest movie theater and there is this nice Italian restaurant and maybe uh…"

"Maybe uh?"

"Maybe we could come back and hang out here? I… we don't plan to be out late."

"You remember my friend, Dante?" Jack nodded his head towards Dante's chair. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir. He leaves greeting cards in the pack's rooms at night while we are…sleeping. Good to see you again, Mr. Youngblood."

Dante of course said nothing, just stood there, piercing this kid's brain with his gorgeous eyes. God, I wish he was a woman. I wonder if Vinnie could do a female version of Dante.

"So you guys will be back when?" Jack asked.

"Whenever the hell we get back." Arial told him. "Let's go Embry, we are taking mine and Bella's car. We should make it to Port Angeles in about fifteen minutes."

"Now don't be breaking any speed limits…" Charlie started. Arial turned and looked at him.

"Have fun." he finished. Arial walked out and Embry turned to check everyone else out.

Dante began pulling a blade from his back before a look from Sasha stopped him cold.

Once Eleanor started up and was gone, all hell broke loose. Jack screamed at Sasha who punched him in the face, Hawk turned on me, saying this was my fault and I'd had just about enough so I sidestepped him, jumped on his back and started punching his ears. His big arms aren't exactly flexible enough to pull me off, as I figured out last year. I noticed Charlie grabbed Angela, threw her over his shoulder and headed for the kitchen. Ty and Connolly shrugged their shoulders and punched each other, Jack was up trying to talk to Sasha about not hitting now that she was pregnant, because it was bad for the baby and Hawk was crying like a little bitch who was going deaf from my fists pounding his giant head.

God, this was a blast.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

We all stopped at the unfamiliar voice. I thought everyone was present and accounted for. Dante was still in his spot on the far side of the room but now was shaking his head in frustration.

I hopped off of Hawk who immediately began rubbing his ears, while Connolly and Ty fist bumped each other, both sporting busted lips, and Sasha and Jack seemed to calm down immediately. Of course, Sasha took control of the situation.

"Hi, sorry we were just having a team meeting. You must be Awinita?"

"Yes, you can call me Nita. You are Sasha? Dante said you were the only one here with a brain."

"Nita…"

"Shut up, Dante. This is the boys club you spend your time with instead of fighting by my side?"

"When the hell haven't, I been by your side?"

Wow. Dante wasn't his cool and collected self. He was getting as agitated as Sasha was earlier.

"How do you and Dante know each other?" I asked, too curious not to. Now that I had taken her in, she was just…fucking gorgeous. She put Leah Clearwater to shame. Slim yet strong, much like me, long brown hair with a somewhat golden hue, and light, very light brown, almost bronze eyes. She was wearing a tight tanned leather sleeveless top and old vintage blue jean, form fitting but not as tight as I wish they were, leading down to the skimpy leather sandals on her cute feet.

"She is my girlfriend." Dante told us. Where the hell had he been hiding her?

"Ex-girlfriend." Nita pointed out quickly.

"Whatever."

"I would be your girlfriend if you could pull yourself away from the boy band you seem to love so much. You made your choice. I have been dating. I don't want you anymore nor do I need you in my life. I am only here as a favor to your grandfather."

"Bullshit. Who have you been dating?"

"No one you know."

"What's his name?"

"His name is… Rick… no Eric. Yes, Eric. He is so hot. Puts you to shame. He used to be Delta Force."

"You don't even know the name of your imaginary boyfriend?"

"Fuck you. I don't need to tell you his name. I don't want you confronting him. He might realize I actually spent time with you, not something I want the general public to know."

"Whatever." Dante smirked. Okay there was some serious potential for grudge fucking here.

"So let me guess who we have. You in the Astros t shirt. You must be the Texan who thinks he is invincible but winds up getting shot more than anyone else. Connolly, right? Big guy, muscle of the team, probably grunts a lot, must be Hawk. Tall black guy, kept around for comedy relief, you are Ty, and that leaves you, Jack Webb, the one Dante says has common sense on this rag tag band of losers, but you don't appear so smart considering you just yelled at your wife and she laid you out on the floor. Am I missing anyone?"

"Uh… I'm…" I started.

"Yes, the cocky, brash, impulsive, beautiful lesbian with more balls than brains. Phoenix, right? I'm a big fan."

I could actually feel my cheeks burning. I didn't think I could blush anymore but she just brought it out.

"Thanks. I'm becoming a huge fan of yours very quickly."

"Nita, have you checked out La Push?" Dante asked.

"Of course. You think I came to this rain soaked dump to see you? It's only been two weeks since you dropped by uninvited, as usual."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a fucking asshole who uses m to get what you want and then leaves as soon as we have to discuss anything real."

"I love you too. About the magic?"

"Wait, what magic?" I had to deal with magic as well. This assignment was getting out of hand. Aliens, vampires, werewolves and magic? Throw some fucking Leprechauns at us. Buy a Chucky doll. Maybe Freddie Kruger is around?

"The magic of the Quileute's of course. I am what you would consider a witch. There are not many more powerful than I am in this world."

"She is the humblest too." Dante put in, earning him a withering glare from Nita that made me want to crawl up in my own asshole and hide. That reminds me of a few other tricks I need to teach Angela.

"Shut up Dante. I was invited here for my help. No one needs to hear your voice. Anyway I understand from Dante's grandfather that there is a type of spiritual rape occurring, called imprinting. I checked the land. Their medicine man is old and weak, as is the magic of the tribe. It is focused on changing these boys into wolves and solely concentrated on this, nothing else. Imprinting is a side effect; one I plan to erase tonight. I understand, Bella, that there is a lesbian now imprinted to the alpha of the pack?"

"Yes…"

"I will set her free. I will set all the imprints free. If these fuckers want to date, they can learn to do it in a natural manner."

Whoa.

"What we need to discuss is the impact this will have on our relationship with the pack. We will still need them as a distraction." Sasha told her.

"No. This Emily woman is gay and she is under a spell. The spell ends now. The wolves can go to hell. If they don't like it, I will destroy the magic of the entire tribe."

"You aren't powerful enough, Nita." Dante told her.

"Try me spirit walker."

Spirit walker? Is that a pet name?

Dante walked up within inches of her. He was a bit taller but she seemed just as tall when her eyes met his.

"Watch yourself, Nita."

Nita slapped the shit out of him.

"I fucking hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

Before I could blink Dante had her pinned against a wall and she was attacking his mouth. He grabbed her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, you fucking bastard." she said when they both came up for air.

"I don't want you." Dante told her, nibbling on her neck.

"I don't want you either. Bedroom now!"

Dante walked off; Nita still wrapped around him towards the back. I hoped he took her to Jack's room.

The door slammed and…wow. So yeah, that just happened.

"Anybody else horny?" I asked the assembled family.

"I didn't even know Dante had a girlfriend." Ty said.

Connolly shook his head. "I'm not sure he does."

A lamp just shattered. Now the damn walls were shaking and she was screaming. I hoped it was her anyway.

"Sounds like they are something. They got the sex thing down anyway." I observed. Nita just screamed again, more of a moan this time.

We all sat down and tried to eat and ignore the screams coming from somewhere in the back. If it weren't for the lamp being broken, they could have been in the hallway for all I know.

"So she is a witch huh? Anybody else know this?"

"I didn't know what she was. I felt sorry for Emily and Dante said he thought a friend of his could help so I went with it." Sasha admitted. I would imagine someone as grounded in science wouldn't be a big fan of magic. I knew the werewolf shifting problem had been a problem and it bugged the hell out of her. On the bright side, this little interlude had taken the topic of conversation away from Arial's dating life.

"So she is going to turn Emily back?" Angela asked. She had been quiet so far, listening to the porno soundtrack in the house like the rest of us. Holy shit the walls just shook a little bit again.

"Uh… so what do you think she meant when she called Dante a spirit walker? Is he like a witch too or what?" I asked, getting Angela off that subject.

"Who knows? Oh yeah, my lovely wife knows but she won't tell me." Jack didn't sound happy about this. He was brave today considering he had already been knocked to the ground once.

"Shut it, Dodo. I keep the secrets of others, you know this."

'Now you are calling me Dodo?"

"Stop acting like one and I will stop calling you one. Remember what I told you when we married? Divorce is not an option. Till death do us part is an option."

Okay then. Maybe these two needed counseling.

"Sorry baby. I'm just having a hard time and you kind of sprung this on me."

Sasha's face softened and bit. She always was a wuss when he sounded contrite. It was total bullshit but a good tactic on his part.

"I probably should have given you a little more heads up but you have to trust me okay?"

"I know."

"I love you Jack. Did I break your jaw?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. You want to head to our bedroom and…"

The walls just shook again. Sounded like thunder.

"We should probably give them alone time." Sasha wisely suggested. I considered getting out of the house before this witch blew the place up with her orgasms.

"So she can really free Emily from the imprint?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, Bella was tryin to help her out but it was just too strong."

I hate Ty so, so much.

"Girl you got nothin to worry about. That Uley guy turned into a wolf in front of her and slashed up her face. She looks like a wreck now. At least part of her does. The other half of her face is pretty hot and she does have a killer body."

"I can heal her face. Because it was a wound caused by magic, even though the claws were physical, I can heal them. I've done it often enough for Dante. She will be fine." Nita said, walking in with sex hair. Dante walked behind her and placed an arm around her waist until she turned and slapped him. He didn't flinch.

"Don't touch me, asshole."

"Love you too, Nita. So next weekend?"

"Yep. You ready to head to La Push? I can get this taken care of and we could check out First Beach? Make a fire, commune with our spirits?"

"Yeah, we better go. Can you come Bella? It would be better if someone talked to her before we did this."

"Of course."

"Uh Bella, I don't think…" Angela started.

"Okay, that's it. Come with me."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to Arial's room. Closing the door, I pushed her against the wall.

"Listen to me right now. I get that you are new to this and I am new to being in a serious monogamous relationship myself. It hasn't been easy for us to get to this point but we have. I thought this jealous, possessive crap was cute when it began but it is getting old now. Vey fucking old. Every time you act threatened because of another woman is an insult to me. You are basically saying Bella I don't trust you, unless I am with you at all times. I don't appreciate it. I haven't done anything to deserve it and it stops now. We understand each other?"

"But…you had sex with her after knowing her for five minutes. Maybe she… I don't know."

"You are right, I did. That's who I was. I saw something I wanted and took it. I didn't do that with you because I love you. I sat back and gave you time and let you go when you wanted and took you back when you were ready. We got each other and that is all that matters. But you need to figure out very quickly whether you trust me or not. Because I am helping her. If it was you or me for some reason, I would want help. I am not helping her because I want her or because I want another option. I am doing it because it is the right thing to do. If you want to come, be my guest, but that would just show me that you do not trust me. How can you say you love me if you don't trust me? I trust you because I love you."

"I know. I'm sorry, this is just… I am afraid of losing you. Without you…"

"You are you. You need to be strong. Do not define yourself by me. I don't want a pet, Angela. I love the strong woman who told her Dad to go fuck himself and the caring woman who loved me even when it wasn't easy. I don't need some clinger who is scared of losing me the second another woman looks at me. If you think I will betray you then you don't really love me. Now do you love me?"

"God yes."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No. No it won't be. I trust you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just see all these women who want you and…"

"And not a damn one of them is as beautiful as you are and I don't feel anything for them. Now I have work to do. Go to my house and hang until I get back please. I want to make love to my Angel tonight. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll get your Dad to give me a ride."

"Thank you. The jealousy stops now. I'm yours and I don't cheat. That's not who I am, not anymore, not since I met you. Cut it out. I'm not mad but if it happens again you are going to see me angry and hurt. Those are two things I don't like to be."

"I know. I love you. I trust you. I'm going to get better on this whole jealousy thing, I promise."

"I know you will. Be waiting in my bed naked when I get home. I won't be in the mood to wait for you to undress. I have a few more things you are going to learn tonight. Oh and don't sit on the couch. No matter what you do, stay off that couch."

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the La Push Diner, the site of my first encounter with Emily. I was in the back of Nita's rusted 1974 Firebird that still had a bitching engine. On the way here, I listened to the two of them complain about each other the entire drive, apologize, bitch some more. No wonder they have epic hate sex.

Once we parked, they kissed each other and exited the vehicle, leaving me staring at them in a daze, hoping to God I never have a relationship like that and kind of hoping I did at the same time.

Yeah, I have issues.

"Bella, talk to this woman and let her know what is going on and what is about to happen. It won't hurt her but she may suddenly feel very sick and distressed about what has been going on. Dante, find the old medicine man and keep him occupied. Put him to sleep, take him to another plane, I really don't give a damn. If he tries to interfere, he could hurt himself and unlike you, I don't believe killing is the answer to everything."

"You didn't complain when I killed…"

"Dante? Do as you are told."

"Fuck you, Nita."

I thought of suggesting to Dante that maybe if he were nicer to Nita, they wouldn't fight so much but he was gone before I could get out of the damn car.

"How does he do that?"

"Complicated."

"So what is up with you two? I mean are you like together or hate each other or fuck buddies?"

"I'll love him always. I just can't stand him sometimes. He has an obligation to our tribe and he feels it's better to fight someone else's wars when we have our own. He helps at times when I ask but I shouldn't have to ask. He should always be with me! I feel like I have to share him with those idiots. I lost six years while he was in the military and then he comes back and is off running with those idiots again and…look that's not what is important right now. Go find this Emily woman. I need to get to the center of this reservation."

"How do you know where the center is?"

"The land will tell me. Go."

The land will tell me. What the fuck ever. Spooky witch shit. I suppose I should say hi and explain to Emily that she is about to get her life back. I sort of remembered the way to the house then realized I took a left when I should have taken a right. Wait… was it a left I took?

"Hey Jack?"

"This is Sasha, Bella. Jack is currently on house arrest in the living room. What's wrong?"

"Could you tell me where I am and how to get to Uley's house? I'm supposed to give Emily a warning and it's been a while and I don't know how long this voodoo shit is going to take."

"Turn around and take the next left, then the first right. Third house on the left."

"Thanks." I took off at a jog, really wanting to warn Emily before it was too late.

"Your other left, Bella."

"Thanks Sasha." I really need to get better at directions.

I found it! Judging by the chair that just flew out the window I would say Nita has done her work. Running as fast as I could, I pulled my gun and kicked the door in, hoping Sam was attacking Emily again so I could kill him. Sasha could totally not hold that against me.

Instead Sam was running and Emily was throwing everything she could find at him. Ouch!

Yeah that clothes iron just cut his forehead pretty badly. That's going to stain the carpet.

"Stop Em! Please stop! Why are you so angry?"

"Angry? You imprinted on me, made my best friend hate me and then had sex with me! All because of your fucking wolf bullshit! My eyes are open now Sam. I always knew I didn't want you but I couldn't stop myself! Guess what? It's not there anymore! I'm fucking free! Stay the fuck away from me before I cut your damn dick off and we see how long it takes to grow a new one! Considering you weren't much in that department before, I'm guessing not long!"

"Emily?" I yelled, seeming to bring them both out of their homicidal tendencies. Great, now Sam looked like he wanted to kill me. What the fuck did I do? Its not like I just kicked their door in holding a gun while they were arguing. Oh, wait, I did. That was not a nice look Uley was sending my way.

"Sasha, we are going to need a cleanup crew here because I am about to blow Uley's head off."

"You! Swan! You did this. I know you had… how did you do it? Everything has been hell since you came into our lives! You are a damn demon! I love her. It wasn't just an imprint for me. What have you done? Why would you do this?!"

"She didn't love you, you fucking prick. What about what she wanted?" I asked instead of grabbing Emily and running because I can be stupid like that.

"She wanted me! She wants me!"

"After what you did to my face?" Emily fairly asked. "Are you out of your mind? I didn't want you. I'm gay! At least I was until I made the colossal mistake of looking at you! Guess what? It's gone. I don't give a damn what she did to make it happen, I'm just glad she did it!"

"What the hell do you mean you are gay? Swan, talk you into that as well?"

"No, I fucked her before I ever met you!"

Oh shit.

Yeah, Sam really looked murderous now. Couldn't have kept that to yourself, maybe told him over an email. I am in close quarters here with a giant wolf, trying to keep my face intact and yours not completely ruined Em.

"You did not have sex with my Emily."

He took a few more steps towards me. I seriously needed to deescalate this situation. I had to calm him down long enough to get outside and fight him in the open. I got this. What would Sasha do? I can calm him.

So of course…

"She has the cutest little heart shaped birthmark on the inside of her left thigh. It's a good starting point for my tongue on the way to her pussy. Of course since you never ate her out you wouldn't know that, would you, Dog? She tastes like the sweetest honey you could ever imagine!"

"Way to calm things down, Bella. I would say our relationship with the wolf pack is at an end. Blow his head off and come home." Sasha told me.

Sam started to phase. No way my face gets fucked up.

I fired into his gut blowing him back and keeping Emily behind me. He was burning but his dog fangs were showing. I fired again when he jumped towards me. Emily screamed and all I saw was a black fur coat falling over me while I fell back on my ass, firing. This was going to hurt.

I peeked my eyes open and saw him hovering in the air. Sam, human, not Sam, bad doggy.

"That's not very nice, shifter." Nita told him, her eyes glowing like a sexy nightlight. You are supposed to protect humans, not harm them. That temper of yours Sam Uley has already cost one woman and now you want to take it out on another? It's time you learned who your alpha is."

She waved her hand slightly and Sam flew back into the wall.

Holy shit Dante just appeared out of nowhere. He was over Uley with a knife to the back of his very human skull.

"Stop!"

We all looked at Emily who was the apparent savior of Sam Uley.

"Don't kill him. He's an idiot with a temper problem but if you knew his dad… just don't. I just want to go. I want to get away from him. Can you please take me somewhere, Bella?"

"Fine." Nita walked over to Sam and looked him over.

"He has three rounds in his stomach but I suppose this ammo has an electrical impulse for lighting up vampires?" Nita asked Dante who nodded.

"Looks like the burning has stopped most of the bleeding and he is going to heal. Are you sure Emily? We can kill him right now. No fuss, no muss." Nita suggested.

"Nita, I thought you were giving Dante shit about killing not solving everything?" I reminded her. I can't believe I shot that fucker three times and he was still alive. I should have gone for the head.

"Killing doesn't solve everything but it will certainly solve this."

She knows how to make a point.

"Leave him."

"Emily, please don't leave me." Sam whispered.

"You never had a right to me to begin with Sam. This imprint is over. You are free and I am free. You ever try to come for me again it won't be Bella you have to worry about. I'm going to go pack my clothes, can you help me Bella?"

"Of course." I walked around the blood puddle to help until Nita stopped us.

"Wait. Come here."

Emily walked over to her and Nita's hands caressed Em's scars and…

Wow. Emily gasped, so I guess she felt it immediately.

Nita nearly passed out but Dante caught her and gathered her in his arms. It was so fucking sweet.

"This happens sometimes. I'm going to take her to the car and then I will be right back. Don't get up Uley."

"What did you do?" he asked from the floor, clutching his stomach.

"My woman righted a wrong. Imprinting is dead."

"but Tah…"

"Yeah, she just kicked that bastard's ass. Keep pushing and she can take away your ability to shift. We might help the Cullens build a new mansion in La Push if that happens. Hurry Bella, I need to get Nita sugar water."

We made it home without further incident. Dante drove while I held Em in the back seat, cradling her while she cried. I knew this would be a bit much for her and if I wasn't so damn bad with directions I would have been there sooner. She calmed down the closer we got to Jack and Sasha's. I suppose Nita woke up because her head moved to Dante's shoulder. It was so sweet, at least it would have been if I didn't have Emily crying her eyes out on me. She also kept rubbing her face. I could imagine. The idea that she could have been scarred not only emotionally like she was, but physically. I just wanted to get home to Angela and crawl under the covers. This day has sucked from beginning to end. Okay, the grudge fucking with Angela this afternoon was awesome and seeing my little sis off on her first date while Sasha whipped Jack's ass and I pounded Dan's head was a blast. Still, this had been an emotional day.

I stayed with Em while Sasha made her drink tea and then whiskey, then tea and whiskey together. Eventually she fell asleep and Jack carried her to a back bedroom. Arial arrived back and invited Embry into the hot tub, but a look at Hawk convinced Embry this probably wouldn't be a good idea. Hawk had been visibly shaking since I had been back and I had a feeling it wasn't because he was cold. Dude has serious panic attacks when Arial is out of his sight.

Then Arial kissed Embry right as Jack walked in, and Embry took off before Jack could pull his gun, which was saying something. Jack tried to track him outside until Sasha pulled Jack inside by his ear.

What a fucking day. Even Eleanor could not get me home quick enough.

Dad and Angela were kicked back in the living room watching TV, Angela using the love seat and wisely avoiding the couch. She wasn't naked in bed like I had ordered but it didn't matter. She took one look at me and knew. I was exhausted. I didn't even want sex tonight. I just wanted sleep and a lot of it. Tomorrow I would deal with Emily and figure out what she wanted to do. I doubt Uley would keep her sexuality a secret and her family are not open minded from what I remembered her telling me. I also wondered if we would be at war with the wolfpack as well as the Volturi. Maybe I would get Dante to make them see reason. Or at least kill those who wouldn't. How the hell did he disappear and reappear so quickly? It was like he wasn't there and then had a huge knife pressed against Uley's skull. I wish he could teach me how to do that.

Dad just patted me on the shoulder and I pulled Ang up and led her upstairs. Before I reached the door to my room, of course something else had to happen.

"Bella don't move. Ty is picking up movement in your room."

"Window open?" I whispered as quietly as I could, holding Ang back with a hand and motioning for her to go downstairs. She didn't know sign language like Arial did yet but she knew what shotgun meant. I was sick of vampires and werewolves sneaking into my room and I planned to announce my presence with authority.

She quietly walked back upstairs and handed me the shotgun. Charlie was sneaking up but I stopped him with a hand. The ammo in this shotgun was not the vamp burning rounds because the incendiary devices wouldn't fit into the pellets but it would blow the vamp out my fucking window and Ty could handle it.

Angela pulled her dog whistle out but I shook my head. I didn't want the fucker rolling around in an enclosed space. Even in pain a vampire or wolf could hurt Angela easily.

I stepped back and pumped the shotgun. The door gave easily to my kick and I stepped into the doorway and fired. I pumped and fired again. My window was destroyed but I saw a body fly out.

"What the hell was that?"

Oh fuck a female was behind me. I turned but it was too late. She was on me…

Until she hit the ground screaming. Angela had her whistle in one hand and a 9 mm in the other pressed against a blonde haired female vampire. I heard another shot outside. Ty.

"Stop please! Fuck turn that thing off!"

Great, now Jasper Whitlock wants to come help, after everything has been settled.

"Bella stop! They are my friends!"

"Stand down." I ordered. "Ty, is the one outside still alive, or still moving anyway?"

"Yeah, Phoenix. He is trying to put his leg out but I can end him now. I got a bead on his forehead. Connolly is on the ground behind him. What do you have?"

"Under control up here. Angela back up and let off, keep your gun raised and fire if you see a streak coming towards you. Dad, you got his?"

"All over it. Looks like I get to arrest some vampires for breaking and entering."

"We are on our way, Bella." Jack told me. I didn't even argue this time.

"What the fuck is going on Jasper? You have vampires waiting for me in my home? Are you out of your mind?"

"I didn't know! I told him not to come see you without me! Damn it, Charlotte!"

"You know when he gets an idea in his head… is he dead? How the fuck did you do that? Jasper, you told us about those dog whistles but you said ear plugs would work!"

"Oh did he. I told you we kicked up the frequency Jasper. Why are you giving away our secrets? Are you a double agent? Maybe we should execute your ass now."

"Hey, am I gonna kill this sparkly fuck or what?" Ty asked. "Jack, Sasha? Anybody want to give me a kill order? Hell I'll even take one from Hawk at this point."

"Stand down but stay locked Ty." I told him. My room, I call the fucking shots.

"I was going to bring them over to meet you in the morning but Peter can be a bit impulsive. Can he come up and apologize? Please? Don't kill him for being an idiot. It wouldn't be right for you to kill him and let Edward live."

Jasper does know how to make an argument.

"Call him up. Ty keep a lock on him. Is his leg still on fire?"

"Nah, but he is looking pretty damn scared right now. Connolly and I got him in a little crossfire."

"Get up here, Petey." I knew he would hear me. He didn't move. "Get up here before I blow blondies head off. At this point either blondie would be acceptable."

There he was.

"Evening ma'am. Name's Peter, that's my wife Charlotte. We just wanted to stop in and say hi."

"Something wrong with the front door, Pete?"

"Uh… no, I just wanted to…"

"Catch me off guard? Make me nervous? Catch me at a disadvantage so you can have some edge in our first encounter?" I guessed.

"Yeah, maybe something like that."

"Nobody gets an edge on me, bitch. You might want to find the rest of the sparkly shards of your gut then you can come back in the morning to say hello. Until then get your fucking ass out of my room."

The vampire smiled.

"You're right Major. I do like her."

"Yeah Major, you aren't going anywhere." I told Jasper. "Use that vampire speed of yours to find some wood and board up my fucking window."

"Sorry Bella."

"Fuck sorry, I'm going to kill him." Jack said, walking in, gun out front and not looking happy at all.

"I've had enough of your damn games, Whitlock. I'm sick of your family and I'm sick of the wolves and I am close to blowing my wife's plan apart, killing you all and raining hell down on that fucking castle in Italy. She has a plan to keep all or most of you bastards alive. I want to drop a sonic bomb on that damn place and go in, execution style. I have had enough of my girls being around monsters and your buddy and his woman think it's okay to surprise her? Hey dumbass I'm talking to you!"

"Who me?" the Pete guy asked.

"What other dumbass is there?" his apparent wife answered.

"I just wanted to say hello."

I was winding down but apparently Jack had more aggression than I thought bubbling to the surface. Sasha tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he walked forward and pressed the barrel of his gun to Pete's head.

"My niece has been bitten, beaten, tortured and hunted by fucking vampires. You ever, ever try shit like this you are burning right next to Edward Cullen and your buddy Jasper. We got each other?"

"Yeah, man. My bad."

"Whitlock, fix this fucking window. Charlie go next door. Bella, you and Angela are coming to our house and nobody is leaving until I have a little meeting with all concerned parties tomorrow. We are all going to sit down, vampires, werewolves, and us, and come to an agreement. Then I am going to kill every single motherfucker that doesn't agree with the agreement. Any questions?"

"No Jack. Where do you want to meet tomorrow?" Jasper asked, sensing my Uncle Dodo had maybe finally reached his breaking point. Who knew all it would take is Arial going on a date?

"I'll let you know. Let's move out people, before I start killing just for the hell of it. Fucking undead pieces of shit. You have no idea who you are fucking with but you are about to find out."

Yeah, Uncle Dodo was pissed off. Should be an interesting meeting.

Wonder who is going to make it out alive?


	34. Chapter 34

Do not own Twilight.

A/N Damn this story got 14K hits in April. I guess you guys are as crazy as I am.

Chapter 34

Dear Spy Journal,

I have missed you. I should be touching base more often but with the whole being kidnapped, made a target of the deadliest coven in the world, nearly being killed by Victoria and her booty call, while watching Edward nearly get killed time and time again, only to be saved at the last moment, Spy Journal I must admit it is depressing. Jake survived having half his body crushed. I am beginning to think I am cursed and these fuckers will never die.

Oh and Sam Uley, Paul and Jared something, want me dead for fucking up their magical hook ups. I didn't even do it, but I take the blame for everything around here. If you are a supernatural creature and your life has recently been ruined, kill Bella Swan. Why? Because fuck my life, that's why.

Yep, being popular is not part of being a spy. It is a dangerous and lonely existence, where you sacrifice everything, even your soul for the sake of the mission.

But you get kick ass cars, neat toys, free guns and ammo and the pay isn't bad either, for hardly any physical labor. Plus let's face it, being a spy beats asking if you want fries with that.

I digress.

Today's meeting with Uncle Dodo and the fairy family did not go as planned, unsurprisingly. First, obviously everyone did not attend. Missing were the puppy pack. as I said Sam, Jared and Paul were pissed about losing their imprints. Sam and Jared were obvious but Paul surprised me. I found out from Sasha after the meeting that Paul had imprinted on Jake's sister about thirty minutes before imprinting was destroyed forever. So Paul basically got thirty minutes connected to his eternal love before she hopped on a plane and got the hell out of town. I was surprised that I didn't even remember Jake had a sister. Then I was reminded about the twins and had to listen to a lecture from Auntie Hotness about being better at remembering things if I want to be a spy. I won't lie Spy Journal, I'm not even sure what all was said because she had that I've been fucking all night look and despite our agreement for my flirting to stop I will never stop thinking about what she looks like naked. Plus I believe her breasts are larger, as she approaches full blown, can't hide it pregnancy. She had a nice run while it lasted.

Also not in attendance of course was Jake, who was still pissed I didn't visit when he was crushed. Angela had been so much happier this morning with Emily gone before she saw Rose. Rose was staring at me as well but rather than giving me go fuck yourself glares she had this sexy little grin going on. I swear if she wasn't made of rock, Ang and I would fuck her so hard. She wouldn't be smiling then. Moaning, gasping, screaming in ecstasy…

I digress once again. What were we talking about? Oh right, Emily.

Hawk drove Emily to Phoenix, Arizona this morning to make a fresh start. She will be living in mine and Renee's old condo. Unbeknownst to me or Renee, Jack had bought the condo when he moved to Arizona. Renee paid rent which he collected through a dummy company and placed into an account to pay for my college. I had no idea and was really touched, something that doesn't happen between Jack and I very often. Emotional moments anyway. Good emotional moments anyway. Not like those emotional moments where he calls me a whore, I call him a deadbeat dad and we basically destroy my father's living room until Hawk splits us up. Regardless, since my college will be paid for by the men in black, the money was given to Emily. I gave her a list of the best lesbian clubs, hugged her and watched her drive off, out of my life forever.

Unless Angela breaks up with me one day. Then I am banging the fuck out of her.

The Cullens and Whitlock's two minions were there as told, looking a bit worried. I suppose Jasper let Peter and Charlotte know how close to the edge to an anger fueled emotional outburst like Jack was. He usually didn't lose his cool but he was a man of action and this planning stuff was hard work on the poor man. Sasha usually did the heavy lifting in the thinking department, outside of raids and rescues which he and, I understand, Connolly are very good at planning.

The wedding plan was explained and Vinnie was introduced. To say jaws dropped when he walked in, looking exactly like me would be an understatement. No one made a sound until Edward of course, opened his mouth. He began screaming that he would not marry some inhuman abomination and would rather die. Before I could pull my gun to make his preference a reality, Ty explained that Edward would not be promising anything before God because he would be the officiating minister.

Edward and an Alien being married by Ty. Why the fuck not? It's strangely appropriate. The only guests to be invited were the Denali's which Carlisle strongly objected to. He did not want them involved and Jack told him to shut up. So long as Carly didn't open his mouth, everything should be fine, including them. The wedding would be held in four weeks, and then I would disappear for a while. I had no idea where but Jack assured me, Edward would not be around. So instead of starting college on time I was going to be chilling somewhere. I hoped it was tropical. Please let it be tropical Spy Journal. I need the feel of real sun rays on my naked, glistening, beautiful body so badly, I may orgasm when the first ray strikes.

No other guests will be invited to the unholy matrimony. Jack said he had that covered. Apparently, there were other people in our little organization. They were most likely going to be secretaries and janitors but beggars can't be choosers.

Okay Spy Journal, I need to run, literally. I have really been slacking on endurance training lately and its time I got my head straight. The end game is near, Florida awaits and my ass will look its finest. I will not be a victim of the freshman fifteen.

**End of spy journal entry**

Oh great, someone is knocking on my door. Since I knew exactly where everybody I gave a damn about were, this meant it was someone I didn't give a damn about. I sent a quick text to Ang and Arial.

/U sexy bitchez still chillin at love bird's love shack?/

/yep, u coming?/ Ang texted back.

/Not yet. I know u like to watch;)/

/You two are making me sick. get over here Bell/ Arial texted back finally getting involved.

/Cant. Need to get my run on and someone is at the door. Keep the Bella spyware running. I got dog whistle and gun./

I was giving 2 to 1 odds on Eddie, same odds for Jake, 3 to 1 for Alice's bitch boy, 5 to 1 Alice and 8 to 1 for Whitlock's minions.

And let's go with the long shot.

"Hello Peter. Lovely to see you and your wife. Anything I can help you with?" Like a bullet maybe?

"Nope, just wanted to hang out. Cullens are kind of boring and you seemed more fun. We didn't sneak in or anything. So can we come in?"

"Why?"

"To get to know each other. We got off on a bad foot. I broke in, you shot me, your friend nearly killed me outside. We have the same goals here and me and Char are going to stop killing people…eventually, so you know we are on the protected list."

"Yeah, Eddie is too. How do you think things are looking for him?"

"I hate that fucker and would kill him in a heartbeat if you batted your eyes when you asked me. I'd make it hurt too."

Hmmm. Well played Pete.

"Not bad. I'm gonna need more though. I lost the view in my room because of you. Now I have to go to the living room to see rain, mud and trees."

"We brought the Sports Illustrated Swim Suit model special. I understand you are a Kate Upton fan?" Charlotte offered. She had the Blu Ray in her hand.

"You are getting warmer." I encouraged. They could do better than this. My friendship and approval were too valuable to just throw away over trinkets. Besides I had that Blu Ray memorized.

"What about this?"

Charlotte handed over a memory card. Interesting.

"You have my attention. What is in my hand?"

"You are most likely a fan of a certain, gay, model, adult film actress, exotic…"

"Malena?" I cut her off.

"So you have heard of her?" I didn't like the smirk on Peter's face but the fucker knew he had me.

"Yeah, I'm a fan of her work." I have seen everything she has ever done many, many times and have every single freckle on her body memorized.

"These are her videos. All of them, virus free plus a few that haven't been released yet."

"Really?" Play it cool Bella. Just play it cool.

"Yep, so you wanna let us hang out and keep that little gold memory card, or do we go back to being bored at the Cullens?"

I'm only doing this because I want Angela to see this woman but don't want her laptop to be overran with viruses.

"Mi casa, su casa." I stepped aside and they flashed over to my couch. "Come on over girls, we may as well get to know the new vampires in the area." I knew Arial and Ang would be listening.

"Already on our way. Be there in five." Arial informed me.

"So you really have that thing buried in your ear so deep not even we can hear it. What's it like, listening to other people all day, or knowing they are listening to you?" Petey asked. He was cute for a guy, even if his hair was way to shaggy and out of date, appropriate considering he was as well. His wifey was a hottie, whereas Rose was beautiful and refined, Charlotte was the hot ass freak who would dance on top of a bar. Both kinds are needed to make the world go round.

"You get used to it. I don't even think about it much anymore. They don't talk much unless necessary and as far listening to me I just pretend it's my girlfriend" …aunt… "who is listening."

"Cool. So we gonna pop this blu ray in or what? I hate to be bored. Jasper said your woman's dad was kinda a dick. I haven't had a preacher for a meal in some years. We could go kill him."

Pete was defintely becoming a favorite of mine.

"No one is killing him." Angela told my new male undead bestie walking with purpose and looking very, very good in that skirt and those heels. "If it's going to happen, I'll do it and… stuff. Not you. Anyway entertaining you isn't our job. You came here, remember?"

"Damn Phoenix, your woman got some fire." Char told me with a wink. Arial walked in popping a clip in her .45.

"Wait till you get a load of me if you like her fire, redneck. So whose car is that out there?"

"That would be ours. Like it?" Char asked, in a kinda seductive, southern manner.

"Not really. It's cute but not our style." I hadn't even noticed the car. Good thing Arial is covering me.

"What do they have? Volvo?" I asked.

"Shut your mouth girl. That beauty out there is a 1969 RS Z-28 with a 302 cid small block. I restored her myself." Pete boasted proudly. "Besides I must have missed your wheels, Phoenix. Jasper said to ask you about your car. You keepin it in the backyard or what? One of those little suped up foreign jobs?"

"Arial and I share a car and today was her day. Why don't you step to the window and take a look, redneck."

Pete flashed to the window, making me want to hit the dog whistle and remind him of how fast he really wasn't. Charlotte was by his side and while he made no sound she gasped.

"That's…" Pete started.

"Eleanor." Charlotte finished.

"Yes she is. So are you two up for a race, maybe the straightaway to La Push or the highway past the Cullens?"

Yeah, he didn't look so confident now.

"I don't think it would be fair. We have vampire reflexes and all, so you would probably have a hard time…"

"$1000." I challenged.

"Huh? No, I mean, I would hate to take your money and…"

"$5000."

"Uh, what do you have under the hood?"

"A pair of the sexiest, perkiest breasts you could ever lay eyes on but you don't get to see those any more than you get to see under Eleanor's hood. You want to race say the word. As far as your so called vampire reflexes? I left Victoria in the dust and she was in a stolen brand new Corvette. 5 G Pete. You all talk or can you back that shit up?"

"Look, I would love to but Jasper would be pretty pissed if you girls died in a fiery wreck. I mean he would not be happy. Believe it or not he likes you, Swan."

"Peter are you, or are you not a coward? Charlotte? How about you sweetie? You look like you got a set on you. Do you keep his somewhere?"

Charlotte was grinning. Just like I thought. She carried his balls in the back pocket of those sexy cutoffs.

An hour later I collected 5 G from the redneck fairies and they left in shame. Too bad I didn't meet them first; we could have been friends. Unfortunately I am so sick of vampires I truly want them all dead again, even the ones that have been cool with me. Enough already. Even the ones that don't want to kill me, will eventually. Do unto others before they can do unto you. That's my motto, if I had a motto or even a familiar catchphrase. I really need a catch phrase. Something that says, 'yeah Phoenix in da house.'

"Bella!"

Oh. You know your ear has been bugged too long when you stop listening to the voices in your skull.

"Yes Auntie Hot… Sasha?"

"If you and my daughter are done playing fast and furious with the redneck fairies could you please make time in your busy schedule to come by for a fitting?"

Pregnancy hormones are turning her into a real bitch.

"What kind of fitting? Because I am not trying on even a fake wedding…"

"Not that kind of fitting. The kind that nearly suffocated you last time. I really think I have it under control now."

Damn it. It took me hours to get that stuff out of…places on and…in my body.

"Fine."

I turned to my girls.

"You bitches ready to see my fine ass get slimed on?"

"I am." Angela agreed while Arial begged off. Whatevs. I was motivated. This suit would work. The plan would work. I would end this and have my life back. Simple.

I trusted Sasha. If she says this will work, it will work.

_**Four weeks later**_

My fake wedding day. I had an uneasy feeling about this. Even though I wouldn't be the one standing up there in front of fake friends and relatives, I was apparently still expected to wear the dress at the reception. Why? Because a damn plane from Italy arrived in Port Angeles and Jack is worried the Volturi are watching. Also I have skills that Vinnie does not have. According to Sasha, I can piss people off better than anyone on Earth.

I'm not really sure if that is a compliment. Regardless, my skill at pissing people off would be unleashed on the undead guests I had yet to meet, particularly one, Irina Denali. What a lame last name. They seriously couldn't think of anything better? What's your last name? Oh, uh… where do I live? Oh yeah, Denali. My last name is Denali. Freaking brilliant. They would never make good spies.

To make matters worse Edward has chased off one very important pawn in the plan. He sent off my one expendable asset in the wolf pack who would lick my feet, by mailing him a fake wedding invitation. Jake is apparently pissed I am not fake marrying him and has ran off to be a big dog, living off deer which is just eww. Since Nita destroyed the puppy packs magical hook ups, my wanted dead or alive poster now hangs proudly on the puppy post office wall, while she is fucking Dante on First Beach.

"Are you ready for our big day, Bella?"

Oh fuck, not this asshole again. My fake groom.

"You do realize you are marrying an alien today right? A shapeshifting blob from another planet who doesn't actually have a gender, is going to swear to God to honor and love you in a wedding presided over by the dumbest Navy Seal I have ever had the pleasure to call my friend. You understand this. You just have to, right?"

"I don't believe for one second that you will allow that to occur, Bella. Why would you have your own dress?"

"Because I have to piss off your animal sucking cousins at the reception. By the way, if you call me love or anything else, I am hitting the button and watching you drop. Just remember that Cullen. Oh and thanks for running Jake off. Now I have to put my pet in harm's way. I don't like that. If one hair on his cute little head is hurt, I am shooting you in the dick. I'm sure it's a small target but I am a very good shot."

Yes, the only wolf who still kisses my ass and lets me play fetch with him is Seth, bless him. I am seriously considering keeping him. It would be so cool to take him on walks on the beach. Poodles can go fuck themselves. All he requires is watching me and Ang make out occasionally and he will do any trick I ask him too.

"Seth will be fine. I'm not even sure why you need him here. I am sure you will be very good at angering our oldest friends all on your own. Your uncle says jump and you ask how high, correct?"

"Fuck him."

"Fuck you." I concurred with Jack.

"Such a lady like response. For someone who is so adept at spying, your vocabulary is a bit lacking don't you think?"

Wow.

Little Eddie is trying to bait me. That fucker actually insulted me.

"Damn Eddie, Carlisle give you too big a load to swallow today? A little daddy sperm get in your perfect hair. You should be happy. Even if you are marrying a shape shifting blob with a cigar fetish, this is the closest you will ever get to having something resembling a woman say I do. Cheer up bitch, before I hurt you."

"You really think you can hurt me worse than you already have?"

"Absolutely."

Edward actually smirked and walked towards the door. I wonder if Jasper was outside, giving him some artificial balls or something. Whatever.

Of course before he made it out the door, he had one more parting shot.

"Oh Bella? I also sent out one more surprise invitation. I believe she is here now."

My blood froze. He wouldn't. He couldn't. She would have called Jack. He would have told her it was a joke. No way she walks in here. She wouldn't leave Florida for me unless I was dead. Of course, I was getting fake married so she may think I'm dead. No, it … he wouldn't.

"Bella?"

Fuck.

Renee.

She just walked in. This nightmare just became real.

"Oh fuck."

Oh fuck is right, Uncle Dodo. How the hell did you not see this coming? I'm all over this, Bella. No worries Bella. The situation is under control. You have nothing to worry about.

Fuck you Jack.

"Mom… how are you?"

"I'm confused. I'm very, very confused."

Like this wasn't a permanent state for her.

"Uh… yeah I can see how you could be confused. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. But first tell me why you didn't call when you received this invitation? I could have explained over the phone and saved you the trip."

"Edward called me personally and asked that it be kept a secret. He wanted me to surprise you. I admit I am surprised. This is worse than when you were in the hospital in Phoenix. At least then you almost died. Is that a wedding dress behind you? Are you fucking serious right now? And him? I admit he has great hair but c'mon Bella, if you are going through some experimental heterosexual phase you could find someone better. Plus, taking it this far? I'm going to hit you over the head now and carry you away. Do not use any of that kung fu shit Jack taught you. Just turn around and I will make this quick. It's for your own good, honey."

"I'm not turning around Mom. There is a perfectly good reason for this, I promise. I'm not straight, I swear. I would never do that to you."

I knew she would be so disappointed if I ever did that. She would lose her gay pride rainbow sticker and have to resign from a dozen gay and lesbian rights groups she belonged to. Those social interactions were important to her.

"Fine. Tell me why you are doing this and it better be good."

"Uh…"

Blank. No help from Dodo? Nope, silence in my head for once.

"I'm waiting."

She probably would try to hit me over the head. I could never fight back. Renee did not have many brain cells to lose and she knew it. She had me. C'mon Bella, you are a professional liar. You got this. No one is more full of shit than you. You are a natural liar, damn it!

"Money." I blurted out.

"Money?"

"Yep." Money. The one thing sure to make her curious instead of pissed off.

"So you are a straight prostitute now?"

Damn it. That isn't what I meant. What did I mean? C'mon Bella, go with this.

"No! I am not fucking him, Mom! This is about money. Uh… Edward is Carlisle's foster kid and…"

"But they have the same eyes. How can they not be related by blood?"

And Renee gets it. How on Earth has no one noticed their cover is full of shit?

"He wears contacts. Carlisle makes all of them wear contacts to sort of bond as a family. He is a weird dude, like Subway Jared weird."

"You mean he is a…"

"Probably. Have you seen him?"

"And you are marrying into this? Do you have to wear contacts too?"

"No! I'm getting divorced after six months. You see Edward's real parents were killed in a… they were oil tycoons in Falasiastan and beheaded by terrorists when he was ten years old."

I bet she doesn't know there isn't a country called Falasiastan.

"Yes, I have heard of Falasiastan."

Yep, that's my Mom. Even if she had given a shit about my activities growing up, it is doubtful it would have done her any good. I could have had a gangbang in the living room while she meditated in the kitchen and she wouldn't know.

"Right, well they left him millions in a trust fund, but he can only access the money when he is married. He wants it right away so I agreed to marry him for ten million dollars. I live alone, we stay legally married for six months and the terms are fulfilled. He already has the money."

"How does he have the money if you aren't married yet?"

Fuck. Make up your mind, Mom. Are you stupid or not? Stop teasing me.

"He sent a wedding invitation to the guy who manages the trust and told him he needed it to pay for the wedding. So we have to make it good because that guy is going to be here today."

Inspiration just struck my brilliant mind

"Also I only agreed to marry him if he gives me my ten mil before the wedding. As a matter of fact we were just about to take care of that transaction before you walked in. Hold on one second."

I walked to the door and yelled.

"Edward! Get up here and bring a laptop! Now!"

I stared at Mom, smiling the entire time while she looked doubtful. I couldn't blame her, this story is full of more holes than Carl's but if anyone is stupid enough to buy it, she is.

Finally Eddie arrived after seconds that felt like years.

"Yes, my love?"

"My love?" Renee asked, looking straight at me.

"He's rich because of me. Of course he loves me. Edward it's time to pay up."

"Excuse me?"

I took the laptop from his hands and logged onto the net then turned it towards him.

"I'm giving you Mom's account deposit information. You can transfer the ten million into her account."

"Ten million?"

"Yeah, dollars? Don't try to back out now, we have a deal. You break it and I go out there and tell your trust fund manager that you are gay and he should give your money to charity."

"But…"

"Now Edward."

Eddie sat down slowly and took the computer from my hand. I knew Jack could lock the account so he would never be able to get this money back. Okay, Sasha could at least.

"But why…"

"We had a deal Edward. You wouldn't want to disappoint my mother on my wedding day, would you?" I asked with my sweetest smile. It wasn't easy as my facial expressions retreated whenever he was near due to force of habit.

"Of course."

Eddie typed and after a minute handed me the computer back. I passed it to Renee and asked her to check her account balance.

"Oh my God, there is ten million and twelve dollars in my account!" she said with a little gasp.

"Twelve dollars? You had twelve fucking dollars in your account?"

"I went shoe shopping. Don't judge me. Bella, I don't know what to say. I don't think I have ever been prouder of you in my life. You extorted ten million dollars for us. Do you know what this means? I can leave Phil. He was cut from his team and is practically broke now. I can buy my own beach house and hire a pool boy or two to have on hand, maybe a really nice potential model or call girl for you. We can change them out every weekend. Oh my darling Bella, you are the best daughter in the whole world!"

Wow. Take care of the airhead's bills for seventeen years and I get shit for credit. Force a guy into giving her ten million using the holy state of matrimony as a bargaining chip and she is proud of me.

"Thanks Mom. I'm proud of me too. Now go downstairs and enjoy the open bar. Believe me, I will when this is over. I'm probably going to have to kiss him so just turn your head, okay?"

"Anything for you princess. This is the greatest day of my life. I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged me and practically skipped out. Part of me wondered if she would even stay for the fake wedding.

"Why did I just give your mother ten million dollars?"

"Cause fuck you, that's why. How do you feel about my vocabulary now? Now get the hell out of here. Any other surprise guests show up you are paying them too."

"Hey, are we doin this thing or what doll?"

Vinnie just walked in, a perfect imitation of me, wearing the most boring wedding dress I had ever seen and smoking a cigar. Of course he wasn't using my voice. That would be too weird. Okay this whole thing is too weird.

"Yep, Eddie is ready to marry you Vinster. When you kiss him make sure to slip him a little alien tongue okay?"

"You got it doll. What about it Eddie? Want a quickie before we go out?"

"God no! Do you have to smoke? It's disgusting! This whole thing is disgusting! Bella, please don't make me do this!"

"Show time Eddie. Get your ass out there and get hitched. I'll be listening. I would say throw a few tears in but I guess you can't. I have a reception to get ready for. See you in thirty minutes hubby."

I straightened his bow tie and patted him on the back as he walked out. Arial and Angela walked in soon after and we clicked on the TV to watch the live feed. Angela snuggled against me but seemed a little tense. She explained before we started that she did not know if she could even watch a body double of me marry the asshole. I understood where she was coming from.

"I don't want an outdoor wedding, unless it is on a beach in the Bahamas. I think I would prefer a Cathedral or something grand. They have some really nice places in Jacksonville." Angela whispered.

"Yeah that's what I heard…" I whispered back before I realized what the fuck she just said. Arial's eyes were wide as I'm sure mine were but she had a huge smile on her face, the bitch.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"What was what?" she snuggled into me a bit more, but suddenly for the first time I wanted to throw her out the window.

"What you just said about weddings?"

"I'm just saying one day we will be married and I know you love Florida, and since same sex marriage isn't an issue anymore, we could get married there. I mean after we graduate college of course. Who knows, maybe we could adopt a couple of children someday. I've always wanted kids, and… I know, maybe we could each carry one! There are a lot of donor clinics so it shouldn't be a big deal. We could flip to see who goes first! I read that you can pick out donor sperm from genetic characteristics like hair and eye color."

"I am not having a baby." I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't think I would want you carrying another man's child, even if we were guaranteed to never meet him. Adoption would be great, so many kids need good homes. I know I'm getting ahead of myself but maybe we could start small. We can get a pet! I've always wanted a little dog, maybe a poodle. Don't say we have Seth either because that's not the same. What would we name our little baby puppy?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah Bella, what are you going to name you and your Angel's poodle?" Arial asked. I hate her at times.

"I'm not really a fan of poodles." Or marriage. I'm still coming to grips with the steady girlfriend thing. Marriage? Has she been smoking crack?

"We do plan to stay together, right? We love each other. Arial told me what you told her. About what Jasper said about the whole mate thing. Why didn't you tell me? It was so sweet. I knew we would be together forever but wow, you know. I love you so much."

Now her head was in my lap. I have never, ever considered myself a coward but every single cell in my body wanted to toss her out a window and enter the witness protection program at this moment.

"We shouldn't talk about stuff like this right now, Angela. We have our whole lives. I haven't even decided where I want to go next year on Spring Break. Let's just take it slow, okay?"

"Bella's afraid of commitment Angela." Arial explained, helping me out like a good sister should and not helping my situation.

"You don't think we will be together for the rest of our lives Bella?" Angela asked, looking at me from my lap.

Arial wasn't helping at all. The bitch just winked at me. Okay, I can handle this. I'm a professional liar. I've already extorted $10 mil from Eddie today. This shouldn't be a big deal.

"Of course I do, Angela. I just don't need a piece of paper or a ring to know you are mine."

Boom. Point to Phoenix.

"But it's important to me, Bella. I'm not saying now but when we graduate maybe. We are going to live together. We practically live together now. I want the world to know you are mine and a ring on your finger would definitely do that."

"Of course. You are right, I would love to marry you… one day."

"When Hell freezes over." Arial whispered.

I hope Angela didn't hear her accurate prediction. I was not a marrying kind of girl. I fuck supernatural bastards up for a living. Married? Only Jack is married and Sasha runs his life. It wouldn't surprise me if she uses a strap on to pump him, he is the most pussy whipped individual I have ever known in my life. I understand why so I don't give him shit. I would be too if I had Sasha who I am not allowed to think about having sex with anymore, but it's not like she can read my mind. Everybody else's sure, but not mine. Oh my God, why is my girlfriend fucking with me like this? It's my fake wedding day, don't I have enough stress?

"Hey, look it's starting. Let's watch." I told her quickly before I pissed my panties.

Saved by Ty. He really looked good up there, Nice suit and everything. He must be planning on playing this straight.

"Playas and Breezies, welcome to the wedding of the year. When I think of successful marriages the first thing that comes to mind is a couple of 18 year old high school graduates, hookin up forever, right out of the gate. What could go wrong, right?"

Nope, not playing it straight.

"I'm going to kill him." Jack grumbled.

"I want to thank Charlie and Carlisle for allowing this to happen. These are some open minded cats. What other fathers would stand by while their 18 year old kids who ain't even had their first college class, hook up for eternity? They are some open minded, optimistic daddies. I know if I had a daughter and she tried to pull this I would kidnap her and chain her up in a cave or something until she came to her damn senses. But that's just me. Since Bella ain't my kid, praise Jesus, I have a lot of joy today. Let me tell you people, I have absolute faith these two will work. Bella here is one of the sweetest, most subservient girls in the world, cooks and cleans for her daddy, payin her momma's bills since she was two years old, basically a perfect housewife in training while Edward certainly has the right idea about a woman's place in the home. Kitchen and bedroom right Eddie? Yeah, he knows what I'm takin about. Look at Bella wearing white. That's cute honey. Anyway let's get this show on the road and this perfect marriage started off right. I understand the two have written their own vows for each other. Put a lot of thought in it. I even helped Bella with hers."

"This can't be good." I said more to myself but Arial seemed to agree. "Vinnie is going to play this straight right? Connolly will burn him if he doesn't and Sasha will let him. She has turned into a complete bitch since she has gotten pregnant."

"I heard that Bella. Vinnie is under control, don't worry and don't call me a bitch again or my pregnant ass will kick your head off your skinny little shoulders."

"I think you just proved my point Sasha. Hush, I want to hear my wedding vows."

Oh God, fake me is about to pledge herself to Edward in unholy matrimony.

"Edward, since the day I saw you in the school cafeteria walking in slow motion like some entrance music was playing just for you, I knew you were the one. I will never forget the first time we snuck into my room while Dad was at work. I went to the bathroom to clean my face after we got freaky and when I came back my panty drawer wasn't completely closed. I just knew at that moment I had you. I want you to know that I am going to be the best wife ever. That double wide mobile home we are going to buy is going to be the happiest in the whole park. I will always make you proud, I will get rid of all my shoes and we will have as many kids as I can pop out because I know all of them will have your really great hair. I pledge to be as good to you as I already have been. I won't slack off in the bedroom just because we have tied ourselves to each other forever. I am going to cook your favorite foods or we can use the kitchen table for other things, just like we did on my Dad's table while you sang Marvin Gay so softly in my ear. I am going to be a bitchin wife. I promise to obey your every, every desire, no matter how kinky, until the grim reaper kills one of us first, probably you, because women live longer. I won't even cheat on you while you are at work, no matter how much of a beer gut you get or how attractive the guy is who mows the lawn at the park. I won't have any girl on girl experimentation unless you are there to watch. You and me against the world baby. Now and forever, I'm yours."

"I can't believe I said that." I whispered, a bit in shock. I knew it would be bad but wow.

"I can totally see you saying that if you were straight." Arial disagreed.

"If you ever say something like that at our wedding, I will kill you." Angela put in, not helping matters.

"That was beautiful, Bella. I think I'm going to cry before this ceremony is over so we better hurry along. Eddie, what do you got for your loving bride? Make it good, gangsta.

"Uh…"

Wow. Eddie's perfect vampire mind has forgotten his vows. Some husband he would make.

"Bella,"

Jesus, he just looked at the hidden camera. Way to play it cool Ed.

"I have loved you from the first moment I saw you."

Yeah when you wanted to kill me more than any human you had ever met.

"The more time we spent together the more difficult it became to ever imagine my life without you. Your gentle soul, your loving heart, your beautiful smile captivated me."

You sniffed my panties while I slept, freak.

"I swear to love you for eternity. I will never, ever let you go. Not even death can destroy our love."

Wanna bet?

Edward stopped talking. Awkward. He says my vocabulary is lacking.

"That's it?" Ty asked. "That's the best you got. She talked for like ten minutes about kitchen table sex and havin babies and you got that?"

"Uh…"

"Whatever Eddie. You need to work on your vocabulary. Bella said you were smart; you should be able to come up with something better. That's okay, we need to get this union sealed. Bella, you take this guy to be your husband?"

"Yes, I totally do."

Oh my God, Vinnie had gum in his mouth. He just blew a bubble.

"What about you Eddie? You gonna take this hot, sexy, completely human, 18 year old honey to be your wife?"

Eddie didn't say anything. What the fuck?

"Eddie? I asked you a question." Ty reminded him.

"Oh, of course. Yes, I do."

"Excellent. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your blushing bride Eddie."

Could I watch this? Could I stomach my alien body double kissing Edward Cullen's cold, dead lips?

Of course I can.

Eddie didn't move, but Vinnie took the lead. Holy shit is he attacking Ed. Come on Ed, put those arms around it. Oh damn, Vinnie is licking Ed's throat and just hiked a leg up to Eddie's hip. I didn't even think it would be able to grind someone in that dress. He must have cut a slit in the side. Now Vinnie is licking Eddie's lips. Oh shit Eddie just opened his mouth!

"Oh my God he is slipping Vinnie tongue! I think I'm going to vomit." Arial did sound like she was going to vomit, but like me she couldn't take her eyes away from the screen.

"Do you think Ed is going to have her gum in his mouth when they are done?" Ang asked.

"Okay, you two break it up. Let's save the X rated stuff for the honeymoon." Ty told them, looking a little uncomfortable himself.

Edward peeled himself away but not before Vinnie gave him a nice little lick on his cheek. This is so disgusting. He so deserved this. I wonder if Vinnie slipped him some kind of forked, alien snake tongue.

"Let's party everybody!" Vinnie hollered to the crowd. He hiked his dress up and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter attached to the lacy blue garter belt and lit up. Polite applause broke out from somewhere off screen, AC/DC was playing on the stereo and the party was on.

"I guess I'm up. Help me into this dress girls. I got some Succubae to piss off."

Ten minutes later Vinnie was upstairs, taking off the wedding dress that was a double of mine and putting on a suit, then turning into his favorite Brooklyn mob boss.

"How did I do kid?"

"Sasha is going to let Connolly burn you but I thought you did great. I wasn't crazy about using my body to hump Edward but I guess we had to make it look authentic. All in all I would say we pulled off the wedding of the century. Now it's time to party."

"Go get em kid. I caught a look at those Alaskan vamps. Holy shit, I would do the hell out of them. Put in a good word for me, alright?"

"Anything for you Vinster. Okay girls, how do I look?"

"You'll look better on our wedding day but not bad."

Please stop Angela. Just please stop. I bet Arial put her up to this.

Of course Edward was waiting for me in the parlor.

"Ready to meet the guests my blushing bride?"

He seemed a little irritated.

"Not like my vows Eddie? I thought they were kind of sweet."

"That whole ceremony was an embarrassing abomination. If I did have a soul it would certainly be destined for hell at this moment. I can't believe I went through that."

"Hey, I can't believe I have had to go through a lot of shit since I have been running this op. Get over it. Now introduce me to these cousins of yours."

Edward tried to grab my hand and I pulled away. No way am I touching him. The party did seem to be in full swing when we reached the back yard. By some miracle it wasn't raining today so the giant tent was not needed. I suppose God decided to bless this wedding between the vampire and the alien with great weather. I of course, recognized no one except Wheels, Sue and Seth on the outskirts of the party, Charlie on the other side of the yard, drinking a very large mug of beer and the Cullen freaks. No wait, Ty was still here, drinking next to Connolly by the bar, Jack and Sasha were probably inside monitoring the reception with Arial and Angela and if I had to bet money, Dante was in the tree line somewhere, completely invisible with a rifle scoping the crowd. Of course Renee was sitting down, staring at her phone, probably her bank account.

The rest of the guests were interesting. I knew they all worked for Majestic 12 but if I hadn't known, I never would have guessed they were employed by a super-secret alien hunting agency. They all, men and women, looked normal. The only difference in these people and a typical wedding crowd, were none appeared out of shape or young or old. There were no brats running around, and yep, there were three really hot chicks who screamed vampires. I could understand the Succubus legend now. These three fucked human dudes? I bet they wrecked their dicks.

"Who would you like to speak to first?"

"You know, Eddie. Let's get this started."

Eddie sighed and walked towards the three hot vampires. Another pair I hadn't noticed before walked up. They were darker skinned, making it difficult to tell they were vampires unless you looked into their eyes.

"Bella, this is Carmen and Eleazar. These three are Kate, Tanya and Irina. They are our cousins from Alaska."

"A pleasure to meet you Bella." Eleazar said and kissed my hand. Yep, defintely a vampire.

"Nice to meet you all."

"A pleasure, Bella. Edward has told us so much about you. Seeing you in person, I have to say I am surprised." Tanya told me, taking me in. Yeah, she wanted this.

"I hope pleasantly surprised?"

"Just surprised."

"I can't believe one of them is here." Irina hissed out. I followed her line of sight and saw Seth staring back at her.

"You talking about my friend Seth?"

"He and his kind killed Laurent!"

"Thank God he did or I would be a bloodless corpse in the woods." I told her, doing my best to act offended and not laugh at her.

"He wouldn't! He was changing!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" I stepped up into her personal space. "He was Victoria's lapdog and said he was doing me a favor by killing me quickly. Where the hell do you get off coming to my wedding and calling me a liar?"

"Irina calm down." Tanya whispered.

"Yeah Irina, calm down. If he had killed me, Edward would have killed your entire coven. cousins or not. Right Edward? Tell her what you would have done to them."

"Uh…"

"Tell her what you told me, Edward. Edward said if the wolves hadn't gotten there first, he would have burned every one of you because I'm his soulmate. He said he would torture you the worst Irina, since you were fucking Laurent, that murdering bastard. Tell her Edward."

"I don't remember saying exactly that, but yes I would have been very upset if he had succeeded."

"And you would have killed them all right?"

"You said you would kill us Edward?" Eleazar asked. "I promise we had no idea what Laurent had planned. We have apologized profusely."

"She is a liar!" Irina screamed, causing everyone, guests and all to tense.

"Fuck you bitch! You want to hear how it went down? Seth! Come here boy!"

Seth didn't look as confident as I had hoped. This was why I needed Jake's cocky ass here.

"Hi Bella. How are you doing?"

"Seth, this is Irina. She couldn't think of a last name so they just use the area they live in. Kind of like if you were called Seth Washington. Regardless this bitch says I am lying about Laurent. Tell her the truth, Seth. Did he or did he not say he was going to kill me?"

Seth wasn't there so his bullshit would have to be up to par. He had to have known what went down through that Vulcan mind meld they all have.

"Yeah, he uh, defintely said he would be killing you Bella."

"And tell her what you and your pack did, Seth. Tell her how you crunched that bastard up like he was a bag of Purina."

"Oh. Yeah totally. We took him out, it was quick so he didn't feel much …"

"Don't sugarcoat it for her Seth. Let her know Laurent got what he deserved. The wolves pulled his body back to me after he ran like a bitch. He begged for mercy but he tried to kill me, right? Then Seth turns human and asks me to run to the store and get a bottle of ketchup because the guys thought he needed a little favor. I didn't of course because I'm not that cruel, so they just tore him limb from limb while he cried out for you. I'm the one who dropped the lighter on him. I saved his head for last so he could see his body burning. Nobody tries to kill me and gets away with it. Nobody Irina. Think about keeping your boyfriends on a closer leash. I'll be a vampire soon and if any of your fuck buddies come after me, I am going to slowly kill the bastard and then I am coming for you. Me and Ed are going to be judge, jury and executioner. We got each other?"

"I don't have to listen to this. You are an evil girl."

"Uh, your boyfriend tried to kill me. Who is evil? God, you are such a hypocrite. Why are you even here? You blame me and my friends for his death but show up on the happiest day of my life? What are you smoking? Can vampires smoke crack?"

Irina looked like she wanted to kill me. I hope Dante was on top of his game today. I may have pushed a little too far.

Okay I pushed too far but fuck her.

Irina stormed off but to my great surprise, the rest of the clan stayed.

"I apologize for her, Bella. She is still grieving. I can certainly understand your position and am deeply sorry for Laurent's actions."

Wow. No wonder Eleazar is such good friends with Carlisle. Neither appear to have a pair.

"Hey, no sweat. Just keep her off me or there is going to be hell to pay. Seth you can go back to your mom. I need a drink. C'mon Eddie, time to get drunk, or time for me to get drunk at least. Enjoy the open bar Denali's and if you like there are plenty of squirrels around. I think I even saw a deer drinking by the river."

I walked away, wondering if Eddie was following or sucking Eleazar's dick in apology.

"Well, you certainly exceeded my expectations Bella." Uncle Jack told me. I didn't respond, not knowing who could actually hear me, but I'm pretty sure he was proud.

"Two shots of Patron my good man." I told the bartender.

"I'm not drinking alcohol Bella."

"Oh wow, I thought you would be trying to smooth things over with your damn cousins."

"I actually agreed with everything you said. She had no right to be angry after what Laurent tried."

Okay, so Eddie is kissing my ass big time.

"Both shots are for me anyway."

I downed both and then Jack ruined my wedding day.

"Bella, Dante has reported two vampires in the woods on the North side about two hundred yards away watching the reception. From the sound of it one of them is that giant Felix guy you described. They aren't close enough to hear and Sasha is monitoring their thoughts. They don't seem to suspect that Seth is a wolf, but they did see Irina run off. They are going to follow you after this I'm betting."

"So?" I whispered.

"You and Edward are going to have to follow through with this honeymoon thing. At least go to the island together."

I spit out my third shot.

"No."

"Yes. It's not like you have to fuck him Bella. The house on this private island is bugged and there are dog whistles everywhere. He won't try anything. Look Angela is fuming right now so I really need you to go inside and calm her down before she walks out and makes a scene. Arial is trying but, just slip inside."

"Bullshit." I whispered from between my teeth. I would marry Angela right now if she would put a stop to this travesty. This is taking it too far.

"Bella' we have come too far to stop now. We need them to think you are really married. After Vinnie's performance I'm sure there are doubts. Just go with it. We will be near the entire time. Connolly and Dante will be hidden on the island. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hate you Jack. I hate you so, so much." I didn't bother whispering this time.

"Problem Bella?"

I looked at Eddie's face and knew he knew.

"No, I suppose not."

Uh oh. Eddie's face just turned from extreme joy to extreme nervousness.

"Jake is here. He wants to speak to you." Edward whispered.

"Where is he? There are two Volturi guys watching from the North side."

"South side. We can casually walk behind the house. There is an area covered by brush. They won't be able to see if we keep it quiet and quick. You have to get rid of him."

"No shit, you fucking genius. Smile and lead the way."

After ten minutes of making small talk with people I didn't know, we worked our way around and there backed up into the trees was Jacob fucking Black.

"I'll give you two time alone."

Gee thanks Eddie. Glad you decide who I can spend time with.

"I'll be near listening for the Volturi."

Eddie walked away and I was left with Jake. This fucking asshole.

"You look beau…"

"You fucking asshole! Where the fuck have you been?"

"I needed time to deal with some things, okay?"

"Because of your spirit walk, I had to place my puppy in harm's way! I needed a wolf who was expendable and still talking to me and you were gone!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just couldn't stand by and watch this."

"Really? You think it was easy for me? You knew it was fake and still… I mean what the fuck is wrong with you. Have you been shitting in the woods this whole time? Please tell me you didn't eat animals. Oh God, you did. You had to eat whole deer and there is no way you could have shit that out as a human. You had to digest it… that's just sick Jake. I mean really, really fucked up."

"Look, it's natural for me, okay? I'm a damn wolf. Part of me is, anyway. I just wanted to see you. I needed to apologize. I've thought a lot about us since I have been gone and concluded that you might be gay. Like really, really gay."

"Seriously? It took you this long. Are you naturally stupid or have you had to work hard for this level of dumb?"

"I'm sorry! Look I just want to be your friend, that's it. No more pressure, no more begging, I swear."

Oh. I suppose I should take what I could get. At least one of my stalkers has his head removed from his ass.

"Fine. Look I have to get ready to leave soon. Apparently, I am expected to go on a honeymoon with this asshole."

"What?"

Uh oh. Jake looked two seconds away from humping a tree.

"All this bullshit about being gay and you are going to fuck him? How far are you taking this Bella?"

"Back the fuck off, Jake. You ruin my face and I am slaughtering your whole family."

Holy shit, Eddie was in front of me. Maybe they could kill each other. Nope. Sam Uley and Paul LaHote are dragging Jake back. Damn it they are gone now. Oh well. He can get over this too. At least he didn't do something stupid like ask me to dance.

"I'm sorry for that Bella. He apparently…"

"Shut it, Eddie. I have to calm down my girlfriend. I'll meet you back outside in twenty."

It actually took thirty because Angela was super pissed off. I fucked her on Alice and Jasper's bed and she calmed down a bit but still wasn't happy with the situation. She fucking bit me on the neck! I swear if she does that again I am kicking her ass. I love her but nobody marks the Phoenix.

I did the rest of the wedding shit. I made Eddie eat three pieces of cake. I danced with Dad, badly, since he couldn't dance and I preferred to grind with hot women in rave clubs rather than waltz or whatever this was. Renee kept hugging me while staring at her bank balance on her phone, Dad was crying a bit and when I asked why, he just said he never thought it would have to go this far. He was so sweet. I should have extorted a couple mil for him too. Of course I still had time. Alice had some clothes ready for me to leave and I of course ignored those and wore what Arial had prepared for me.

Then it was time to get this travesty on the road. God help us all. We reached the limo with little to no bird seed damage and relaxed as much as possible considering I was about to go on an extended vacation with an annoying dead body.

"Edward, we understand each other, right? You try to touch me and I will kill you. There is a line I will not cross and that is it. You don't speak unless spoken too, you stay out of my bedroom and you only walk next to me outside, do not try to hold my hand. I don't give a damn if the Volturi are watching or not, I will kill them too if I have to. You got all that or do I need to write it down?"

"I understand completely, Bella. I will not act as anything less than a complete gentleman."

This is going to be the worst honeymoon ever. Fuck it, may as well make small talk.

"So what was it like for an alien to slip you a little tongue?"


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Twilight

Chapter 35

"I miss you so much baby. I am so fucking horny right now." Angela said in my phone. I could almost feel her tongue grazing the edge of my earlobe.

I had an ear phone in my bugged ear and my spy phone on the other, kicking back in first class on the way to Rio. The only problem was, instead of the tanned goddess I longed for I was stuck with the blood sucking fairy corpse sitting next to me.

"You had me like six hours ago Angel." I reminded her with a little chuckle. My girl was always ready for me.

"I know but that wedding dress, God Bella you don't know what it does to me. All I could think about was pushing it over your hips, falling to my knees and eating your sweet pussy, our time in the bedroom was too quick. I need you to fuck me for hours baby. I want your fingers in me, your lips on my nipple, the sweet sting of your teeth. I'm so wet thinking about it now. I'm naked right now. Can I play with our purple egg?"

"You don't have to ask, baby."

"Will you listen to me?"

"Of course I will. I wish I could touch myself but I don't think I'll get good reception in the bathroom. We could totally get off together. Once we reach this damn island we can have as much phone sex as you like."

"Do you want me to use the plug? You usually put it in but I can try."

Oh God this girl could make me so wet. Even her frightening innuendos about marriage could not turn me off of her. This forced separation made me think about the last time we had really had a night without each other. Of course we weren't together every night in the beginning but over the last couple months there wasn't a day I didn't see her or a night we didn't sleep together, arms and legs tangled under the sheets, in either my room or hers. I had forgotten what sleeping without her was like. Her snoring didn't even bother me anymore, just another sign that she was there in my arms.

My thoughts were interrupted by her moaning. She made the cutest little squeaking noises when she was close.

"Does it feel good baby?" I whispered.

"Yes…"

"Use your left hand to cup yourself, pinch your clit for me. Now."

"Oh God!"

There it was. My thighs squeezed together, listening to her orgasm wash over that hot, sweaty tanned body, wishing I could look in her dark, beautiful eyes.

"I love you so much. I'm never going to survive this honeymoon." she whispered breathlessly.

"I will set up a webcam for us Angel. We can watch each other and when I am with you finally, we aren't coming out of the bedroom for a week. I am going to mark every single inch of your body."

"I can't wait."

"Take a nap and text me when you are up, okay sweetie?"

God, I had turned into such a sap.

"No problem. Please, I know you never do, but for me, please try and be careful."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

I reluctantly ended the call and turned to my seat mate who looked like he would be sweating if it was possible.

"No one you want to call, Eddie?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." he said, scrambling up from his aisle seat and moving a bit faster than humanly possible to the nearest restroom. Poor Eddie was about to join the loneliest club in the world, the Mile High Solo Flight Club.

"Is your husband alright? He seemed to be moving rather quickly. It's not air sickness is it?" the nice and not bad looking flight attendant asked.

"No, he was just eavesdropping on my girlfriend and I having phone sex and is probably getting himself off right now. It shouldn't take him long. Could I have a glass of champagne please?"

"Oh! Of course Mrs. Cullen."

Probably shouldn't have been so blunt but my buzz from hearing Angela get off was starting to fade and the constant state of annoyance was coming back with a vengeance.

"Could you also do me a favor and never, never, ever, never, ever, call me Mrs. Cullen again? I would so appreciate it. Bella works fine."

"Whatever you wish, Bella. I will be right back with your order. Would you like a steamed towel or a pillow?"

Life in first class was so nice. I don't believe I will ever travel any other way again.

"I'm good but I will let you know."

"Should I bring a drink for your… for Mr.… for him?"

"Nah, fuck him. He will probably just go to sleep when he gets back. If he made a mess in the restroom please let me know and I will make sure he cleans it up."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

She was nice. I wonder if she would like to be my assistant. Since I forced Eddie to give away ten mil to Renee, I was pretty sure I could grab at least twenty mil for myself. I mean the poor bastard was going to be dead…er when this was over. Looking at the odds, he just had to be. All I needed to do was continue to think positively.

And look who was back. The kitten pretending he's a lion.

"Everything come out okay, Ed?"

"I was… refreshing myself. My hair was…"

"Give it up, you were jacking off. I'm just glad you didn't blow a hole through the cabin with your super vampire jizz. Hey, how does that work anyway? All you sparkly fucks have that crap you call venom in you and you can't cry because the shit won't leave your bodies so how do you let it fly? Does it kinda dribble out and back in or what? For that matter how do you even get an erection? I thought you vamps were supposed to be unchanging and stuff? So how do you rise from one inch to what… three?"

"I… our anatomy in that regard works the same as humans."

"How? That doesn't make sense. You can't cry because you have no bodily fluids besides this venom crap but you can blast all over the place? Does it like eat through walls like the blood from those monsters in the Alien movies? What the hell would happen if you fucked a human? Could you… well not you, but say Emmett or Jasper, get a girl pregnant? What kind of kid would it be? No that's ridiculous, there can't be a sperm count in venom so I don't see how that would be possible. I bet you could turn her like that though. I mean all venom has to do is be introduced to a girl's blood stream and there is always rubbing and an exchange… I mean not you but like Jasper or Emmett… damn this is all kinds of fucked up. It's like if you… not you obviously but a male vampire, like one who a female would actually want to fuck, inseminated a chick she would have some sort of venom formed monster. What do you think Ed? You are somewhat a vampire and must have read a lot of medical journals. What is your scientific opinion?"

"I've… never really given it much thought."

Ed did not seem comfortable with this conversation. Of course I must continue.

"So obviously you enjoyed listening to me and Angela. For someone who thinks lesbians are going to hell we sure don't bother you enough not to listen, huh?"

"I am right next to you. What do you expect?"

"You could have gone to the bathroom. Honestly though I don't give a damn if you listen or not. You are inconsequential to me. I plan to work on my tan and count down the days until I am in her bed again. Or my bed. Or the ground. The hot tub works too. Point being I am counting down the days."

"I would think you would enjoy the break from her. The two of you will be together for the rest of your lives apparently. Aren't you planning on living together in college? Since I am assuming you are not a very religious person, how exactly is living with her different than being married? Sharing a closet, a bathroom, meals, waking up with each other, it sounds like a marriage to me."

"Different than marriage? For starters we will keep having sex." I mean until I can't walk. Plus, let's face it, I'm never growing old. The chances I make it to 40 are astronomical. May as well have fun while I can."

"I see. Sex is very important to you isn't it? I would almost think your life revolves around the act."

"My life revolves around the things that are important and things that bring me pleasure, whether that is hanging with my family, fighting, shooting, drinking or fucking. Unlike your kind, us humans have a limited amount of time to make the most of what we are given. I won't waste my life going to high school for a century if that is what you are asking. Besides who the hell are you to question my life choices? You have this supposedly super vampire brain and all the time in the world and what exactly have you done with your life? What have you really accomplished that you can look back on and say, wow, I'm proud I did that. Because when I go out in a blaze of glory, I can say I blew the lid off a group of monsters that killed people for thousands of years. What have you got Eddie?"

"I suppose nothing. You are right, it is not my place to judge."

Say what?

That wasn't any fun.

"You son of a bitch. Well played." I grudgingly admitted. Passivity. Fuck it, at least he is quiet now. I grabbed my phone and went back to playing Clash of Clans. I could entertain myself for a couple weeks. With any luck the Volturi will attempt to kidnap me at this secluded location and I can take out those fuckers too. Edward would be an unfriendly casualty.

He managed not to bother me for the rest of the flight and he even grabbed my luggage as directed while I waited impatiently for him outside, while praying he didn't take an opportunity to run to the restroom, rifle through my luggage until he found my panties and had another moment to himself. Once he arrived, I stood while he hailed a taxi but did ask him why he hadn't arranged a limo to pick us up. What a cheap fake honeymoon.

It broke my heart a little that we weren't staying in Rio for a few days but I was quickly over it. It just didn't seem right to have fun in a place like this without Arial and Angela here with me. Renee would love this place. Now that she was rich, I had a good idea where next year's Spring Break would be.

The power boat ride at nighttime was pretty cool. The water was rough but I had certainly been in rougher, especially considering the locations Uncle Jack thought would be good to teach Arial and I the finer points of combat diving.

The moon was gorgeous and the water calmed and seemed to glow the closer we got to the island. I could make out the dark landmass in the distance and was very ready to go to bed. Spending this much time with Edward, even though he had been on his best behavior I suppose, was draining me. Even in his welcomed silence he still kept freaking me out with the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Sasha and Connolly have told me not to worry about it. When this went down, he was dead. If the plan worked, everyone on the Cullen's side would be spared and everyone on the Voltari's side would be ash but I was given the distinct impression that Edward would suffer an accident afterward. I hoped Alice got offed to. Hell, kill them all, Jasper included. It's partly his fault that Alice got away long enough to kidnap me. Rose had told me before that she wished she had died instead of being turned into a vampire so it would be a kindness to kill her and I didn't trust Carlisle so he was gone. Esme thought she was going to be my new mommy and would go insane without Carlisle so she would be better off dead. Emmett… I truly had nothing against him and Rose but since Rose would rather be dead than a vampire it seemed cruel to make him lose the love of his life and go on without her.

"You have been uncharacteristically quiet Bella. May I ask what is on your mind?"

"Just thinking about your family." I told him, watching the dark island become larger the closer we were to shore.

Edward seemed pleased by this not knowing I was thinking of how they should all die, including him. Bullets to their brains just didn't seem enough but I wasn't cruel so bullets it would be. "I am sure they are thinking of you as well. I would say you are constantly on their minds."

Yeah, I bet. Alice loved me or hated me, Carlisle wishes I never existed, Esme wants to put me diapers, probably a weird fetish, and Rose wants to fuck me while Emmett watches. Yep, I am constantly on their minds.

"Trust me, they are constantly on my mind as well. So I hope you have Direct TV at least and wireless internet here. There is only so much training and laying out on the beach I can do."

"Oh. There aren't any towers nearby for wireless but I do believe that…"

"I got it covered Bella. The whole island is also covered by sonic deterrents,"

dog whistles,

"so if anything happens anywhere, I can take him down and any other vampires with the push of a button."

Thank you, Uncle Dodo.

"No worries, Ed, once again my huge, clandestine, super powered employer has it covered."

"They have already been on the island?"

"Duh. You think my crew is going to send me on a secluded island vacation with an obsessed vampire for an undetermined period of time and not set me up with everything I need? Just to let you know the whole island is covered by your favorite training tools so don't get any ideas in or out of the house. Make sure you behave yourself and everything should be fine."

We reached the island finally and tied up to a small dock. I didn't wait for Edward, instead directing him to bring my bags into my room while I made my way to the house set on top of a small hill overlooking a beach. Not a bad set up. Of course the bastard beat me to the house. I checked my room and admitted to myself that I was impressed. Esme may be a whack job but she did know how to design an island getaway.

"Your room is right this way Bella." Edster said with a wave of his hand. If this asshole thought he was carrying me over the threshold he would die.

I took in my surroundings and had to admit; I was even more impressed. If I was going to be stuck here with my least favorite dead person, my prison would at least be very comfortable.

"Bella are you hungry?" my fake husband asked from the living room or whatever these little beach houses had.

"Yep, but not for what you have to offer." I mumbled, taking a pic of me and Ang out of my bag to place on the nightstand. I needed to text her so she wouldn't worry. God, I missed her and it had been less than a day.

"So what do you think of your surroundings, Bella?" Jack asked me.

"I think if I wasn't holed up with a walking, talking corpse, things would be perfect."

"Glad to hear it. Listen, I got you a wedding gift."

Asshole.

"Has anyone told you that you are a funny guy Uncle Jack? Because you aren't. Seeing my alien body double marry Edward was traumatic enough, I don't need any more reminders."

"Look, just put on one of those scraps of material you call a bikini and head to the water, straight in front of the house. It is only four foot deep about fifty feet off the beach. Go there and wait. Do not react to anything you feel underwater, understand?"

"This sounds like a great set up for a practical joke." I thought out loud.

"Just do it."

Jack had nothing else to say so I made my way to the very nice bathroom and changed. I wasn't very happy, prancing around nearly naked with Ed but my bikinis were what God made them. Ed's eyes bugged out of his dead head when I walked out of course.

"Close that jaw Eddie, don't want any venom to fall out and get sucked back in because it can't leave your body. I'll be back, going for a midnight swim."

"Are you sure it's safe to swim at night?"

You have to be kidding.

"You probably don't know the extent of what Uncle Jack put me and Arial through growing up so I won't give you that much shit, but I am most likely better underwater than you are and you don't need to breathe. Stay like a good boy or go hang out somewhere on the other side of the island. I will be back later, don't wait up."

The moon was so bright, visibility was no problem. The water was smooth as glass and thankfully, comfortably warm. I waded out until I was waist deep and estimated I was about fifty yards from shore. It didn't surprise me when I felt the water move near me. Obviously one of these assholes was out diving and thought they would fuck with me. I had no idea exactly who was around but I knew I wouldn't be alone.

Whoa.

A hand was caressing my leg.

Oh shit, now it was traveling up my thigh. I froze. If this was anyone besides Sasha someone was losing a genital.

Then she rose. Before the mask left her face, I knew it was her.

"Angela?"

"Connolly's wanted to work on my diving. It was pretty cool. There is a LA class attack sub sitting out in the water but he didn't think I was ready to leave through the tubes, so I took an inflatable and decided to try my luck. Wasn't sure how these goggles were going to work but nothing was keeping me from you."

I took her in, making sure this wasn't a hallucination. Her body was covered in a black wetsuit that clung to every curve of her lithe body. Her hair was soaking wet and pulled into a ponytail and her eyes. It was her.

"Attack sub?"

"Yeah, the crew have no idea why they are sitting out there but the team is on it and using it as a base. It's far enough out that no vampires should be able to find it. The officers have pretty much been taken over by M12 agents and we are in striking distance if something happens and you need us."

"You are going to stay in a sub, underwater, for God knows how long?"

"It's worth it. I didn't want to be far from you, in case you needed me for help or…whatever else you need."

I caressed her cheek with my thumb and gently kissed her slightly cool lips.

"I love you so damn much." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I admitted. She may be a bit crazy possessive but she was mine and she loved me like no one else ever had.

"So how long can you stay with me?"

"Till morning. No other boats are anywhere near here. Connolly didn't want me going back to the inflatable at night so he is picking me up after we wake up and have breakfast. If it doesn't look like you are being watched I will sneak in more often. Sasha thinks two weeks will be believable enough so we can be home back in our bed."

"Our bed? Which one is our bed?" I mean we did have two sort of.

"Whichever one you are in. Can we go inside?"

"Absolutely."

She slipped out of her tank and I carried it to shore while her hand stayed glued to my waist. I'm not sure if it was because I was so far away from what I guess I considered home or what, but I missed her and was starting to feel as clingy as she usually is.

Edward was not happy when we walked in.

"I thought no one was allowed on the island?"

"You thought wrong. Get out and stay gone till morning, probably ten or eleven. Stay the hell away."

"I'm staying here too! Where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"Away. Jack could you please turn on our training device and keep it on all night?"

I heard nothing but judging by the look of panic on Ed's face and then the look of extreme pain gracing his pretty face I would say the house was wired correctly.

We walked hand in hand to the bedroom and I helped her peel out of her wetsuit then the small bikini she had on underneath it. Angela practically ripped mine off my body. As much as I wanted to ravage her, I wanted to hold her even more. I pulled her body close to me on the bed and our legs wrapped around each other, our faces inches apart and bodies pressed together.

"I'm sorry."

That was the last thing I expected her to say.

"This is wonderful. Why are you apologizing?"

"For the things I said at the wedding. The things I said about getting married. I know you aren't into that kind of stuff and it was way too soon and… look, I was just caught up in the moment. I don't want to push you away."

"You won't."…as long as you stop bringing up marriage.

"Yes I will. I won't mention it anymore I swear. It's enough to know that we are together. I'm not going to worry about you becoming bored with me in the future or… I guess you have become my life so quickly, and we are planning on living together and practically do now, I just get insecure. You are exciting and dangerous and brave, you're like this superhero and sometimes I don't feel I'm good enough. Its going to stop though. I won't be insecure any longer. I know you love me and would never betray me and that is enough."

What a fucking relief. I could see her point though. I am in incredible shape, have amazing combat skills, have fought werewolves and vampires and survived, taking quite a few down in the process, was an accomplished street racer with an incredible car, had an alien side kick and a cool codename. Wow. I am a superhero.

Wait, I need to be reassuring here.

"Ang I am not going to get tired of you. Believe me, we wouldn't be moving in together if I thought I would. I'm not some sort of superhero…"

I really am

… "I'm here on this important mission and risking my life, hanging out with monsters and all I can think about is you. I'm not saying if marriage is important to you that we never will. It will just have to be later, much, much later, but that has nothing to do with you. My family just doesn't have the best track record with marriage and I would hate to jinx us, ya know?"

"I do and I get it. As long as you are mine and make it through this alive, I'm happy. Now let me take care of you."

Her mouth buried in my neck and she started kissing that point I love. Then her fingers… then she bit me. Yeah, it was on…

The next morning I opened my eyes in a state of complete bliss and my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. What the fuck?

Feathers were floating all over the place. I sat up a little more and surveyed the room. The canopy bed was destroyed, the solid wooden beams supporting the drapes were broken, and… damn that could have hurt if it landed on me. What the fuck happened? Where were these feathers coming from? I twisted around, immediately regretful due to the pain in my abs. There were the nice feather pillows I sort of remembered. Flashes of biting into one of them while Angela ate me out, hanging from the beams while my legs rested on her shoulders, cracking boards, laughter, biting, more biting. Pillows ripped open and massage oil. Checking my naked body I was unsurprised to see bruises and hickey's on nearly every inch of my skin. My arms and shoulders were screaming, my abs burned, my legs felt like they had run 10 miles.

"What the fuck happened?" I whispered.

"Morning wildcat." Angela mumbled from my side. She sat up, the sheets falling off of her and I saw her body looked as rough as mine.

"Are you okay? Dumb question, of course you aren't. I hurt you?! What the hell did I do? What did you do?"

"I knew we shouldn't have broken out the tequila. You seriously don't remember the most intense sex we have ever had?"

No, I remembered. It was sweet and gentle and we made love to each other. But then she slapped my ass. I slapped hers. We took shots and talked about who the alpha was in our bedroom. Then we set out to prove who was. I think we both lost. Or both won, depending on how it could be looked at.

"Seriously are you okay? I mean, you have…what did I do to you? I didn't think I was being that rough."

"Not what you could have, nothing I didn't ask you to. You know this. You aren't looking too great yourself. Sore?"

"God yes. We need to get some ice packs on you."

"No, we don't. I'll be fine. We have gotten rough and intense before but damn Bella, last night. I thought we were going to die when that beam broke. Then you were biting pillows and just…wow. But we need to take a shower and get these feathers off. They are sticking to the oil. Then I have to be head back to the sub."

"No! Please just stay here."

"I wish I could, but I will be close. Maybe no one will come to check on you and I can come back. I love you." she leaned over, kissed me and the two of us stood, wincing as the muscles in our legs screamed in pain. I can't believe I did this to her. I can't believe she did this to me. Still on closer examination every mark on her were light bruises and hickeys, plus a few minor bitemarks.

I washed her off gently, relieved to see it wasn't as bad as I originally believed. Most of my aches were muscle pains but the few bruises I did have were caused by the wooden beams falling and my ass hitting the floor. It was a fun night, both of us trying to possess each other like it would be our last time. It wouldn't though. I would make sure of it.

One more kiss and I had to stand on the beach while her wetsuit clad body got into Connolly's inflatable and floated away from me for God knows how long.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Anything for you kid. The coast is clear right now but keep your eyes and ears open. I think if the Volturi tries to spy on you they will cruise in but if they walk underwater it could happen at any time."

"What if they find you?"

"They would have to be looking pretty hard. We are sitting at the bottom, all quiet protocols. If they come in, we have sonic pings set up to make them regret it. We will be fine, just keep you safe."

"You keep her safe. I appreciate you bringing her Jack but you can't let her get hurt."

"I won't Bells. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah I do." Walking back to the house after I couldn't see Angela anymore was the longest walk I had in a while, not least of all because my legs were still sore.

And of course Ed was back in the house, waiting on me. His eyes bugged out when he saw my bikini but I had a feeling this wasn't caused by my beautiful body. At least not completely.

"She hurt you."

"No. she didn't."

"You are covered in bruises!"

"Hickies mostly."

"The two of you destroyed the bedroom!"

"Yeah, you are going to probably need to replace that bed for Esme. We wrecked that fucker. Honestly, we did her a favor. Those beams are not as sturdy as they look. Hey, were those pillows expensive? Because I ripped them apart with my teeth. You will probably need to buy her some more of those as well."

"I can't believe… I mean… how… you two love each other? Seriously? What do you do to women you hate?"

"Nothing. Why would I fuck a woman I hate? That's dumb. Look you are ruining my buzz here. I'm going to take another long shower or maybe a bath. The bath with the little waterfall looks nice. Then I am going to have lunch and take a very long nap. Maybe go swim later as well. Find something to keep yourself busy. I won't have any need of you for the rest of the day."

Ed didn't look happy but he did disappear which is the most I can really hope for at this point.

Okay, so I am stuck on a deserted island with a boring corpse. The love of my life is sitting on the bottom of the ocean in a pressurized tube for the next couple weeks, while I am here. Her tan will suffer but luckily, she is dark completed anyways. The end of this mission is coming soon, the endgame is near, the eagle is about to take flight and all that other spy shit I can't think of right now. All I have to do is be patient. I have wireless internet, satellite TV, and my iPhone. I also have the perfect place to train and make sure I am in shape for what is to come. I have my laptop and can conduct important research on apartment complexes or luxury condos for me, Arial and Angela to live in. As much as it pains me to admit this, Angela is going to need a new car. Renee can pay for that. Bitch owes me. It would be a good opportunity to get a great Jeep, something to cruise the beach in. Probably should find out which major is the easiest so I can go ahead and declare.

Yeah, I should have no problem keeping myself busy.

_Honeymoon day 2_

Dear Spy Journal,

It is beautiful here. I want explosives. I am in the mood to destroy something beautiful.

_Honeymoon day 4_

Dear Spy Journal,

Had phone sex with Angela, Arial texted me about her boring ass dates with possibly the most boring man, wolf or human, I have ever had the displeasure to hear about. I wish she would fuck Emory or Embry, whatever the fuck his name is, so Jack would find out and kill him. All Edward seems to have on this fucking island is chicken and eggs. It's like he is running a clandestine chicken farm. I have been here four days and am ready to swim to Florida. Hell, I would even take Forks and my hot tub back. Oh God what are Sue and Dad doing in my hot tub? I'm going to have it drained and professionally cleaned when I get back. I have to get back right? No sign of Volturi, they probably don't even give a fuck. I am in paradise and it is hell.

I miss my Eleanor.

_Honeymoon day 6_

Dear Spy Journal,

In six days I have ran around this island 22 times, done over one thousand sit ups and pushups, gotten my tan nearly back to its Phoenix radiance, and caused Edward to rush to the bathroom eight times due to my choices of bikinis. You would think someone who has such complete knowledge about everything except how to fuck, would not be blown away by a girl in a bikini. I admit I am hot as hell but c'mon it's not like this is the first time he has seen me in so little. The little perv did watch Angela and I have sex on a Florida beach. I want to go home.

_Honeymoon day 8_

Dear Spy Journal,

I got food poisoning today due to some bad chicken. Edward said something about karma. I vomited in his shoes. All of them.

Then I made his ass go to the mainland and bring back veggies. He is seriously a horrible fake husband for allowing the food to go bad and I let him know about it. This is worse than the Fork's stomach flu episode. I am seriously considering offing Edward and then myself. I would kill myself to feel better. I would kill Edward first because fuck him.

_Honeymoon Day 12_

Dear Spy Journal,

I have survived Isle Esme's food poisoning attempt on my life. I also managed to vomit in Edward's shoes twice more before I felt better. Hearing Angela's voice in my ear kept me going. I took a swim today and felt good. A part of me thought of freediving to the sub but I had no way of getting down that far even if I found it. I am either going home in two days or… no fuck it, I am going home in two days.

Much love,

The Phoenix

_Honeymoon Day 14_

I woke up, put on my black bikini top and Nike Pros. I would run, then swim instead of strength training today. I needed to work out some lactic acid from my muscles. Edward was of course sitting out on the porch looking over the beach. Today however was a bit different.

"Watch ya doin dead guy?"

"Playing chess." He answered morosely. I say morosely because that is how he says everything.

"You must be involved; you haven't even stared at my tits as you are apt to do every morning. So I thought chess was a two person kind of game."

"I am playing against myself." he answered without looking up, I suppose this would be one of those days he pretends to be uninterested but stalks me from afar. Whatevs.

"You do that a lot don't you? Play with yourself?"

Okay, I couldn't keep a straight face but fuck it, he walked into that one.

"I am playing against myself, not with myself. You have one of the crudest minds I have ever come across. I am just glad I can't read what is in your head."

"Be glad you can't see what's in my head. You would be in the bathroom 24 hours a day. Then when would you find the time to go to high school? So is there a reason you are playing against yourself? Afraid I might beat you if you asked?"

"I would imagine you would turn me down, not that you would be much of a challenge. Humans cannot compete with a vampire's advanced mind."

Oh no he didn't.

"Bella, this is Sasha. I'm in Forks right now but I have him on satellite. Tell that little bitch it's on. $100 a game."

I relayed Sasha's challenge and Edward actually chuckled a bit. He had no idea who he was fucking with.

First game, I followed Sasha's directions, beat him in 14 moves. Second game eight moves. Third game, he put up a bit of a defense but we had him in 30 minutes.

"Sasha can keep this up all day, Eddy. Admit defeat and pay up."

"No, this is impossible."

"And yet it happened. $300 unless you want your ego destroyed a few more times."

"I think I have had enough."

"Good call. Okay I am going to… fuck it, none of your business. Later fake husby."

I had just finished stretching when I heard the first good and bad news of the two weeks I have been here.

"Bella we are showing a yacht anchored about three hundred yards off the East side of the island. A big guy just jumped in the water and hasn't surfaced for the past minute. Either he is making his way to shore, or already hopped out. This guy is huge, if you need me to hit the sound say the word and will drop him."

"I can't take a gun Jack. He will know that I supposedly know guns won't work on vampires. How big is he?"

"About the size of Emmett."

"Demetri."

"You say so. I don't give a fuck what his name is, he is a target. What do you want to do?"

What did I want to do? If I was with Edward he would never come out until I was alone. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was here.

"I'm going running like I planned and see if he approaches me. I'll wing it from there."

"Sounds good. Dante went into the water a few minutes ago. He will surface on the beach house side. Once you are approached it will take him about five minutes to set up a shot. We got you."

At least this run won't be boring. I took off at a bit faster pace than normal, anxious to get this done. I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I turned into the trees he stepped into my path.

I did my best to act surprised but I'm afraid my face just slipped back into frozen mode.

"Hello Bella, surprised to see me?"

He was a big fucker, larger than I remembered him being in the Volturi castle.

"Yes Demetri, I am very surprised."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me Demetri?"

"That's not your name?" Sasha is right. I really have to get better at this.

"I'm Felix. Demetri is the skinny blonde guy…"

"Yeah right, he's Janet's brother. I remember now."

"Who in the hell is Janet?"

"The Mean Girl wannabee who can look at people and make them drop."

"That's Jane. Her brother is Alec. Demetri is the blonde who came out to retrieve you with me."

"Are you sure? I thought the blonde dude was named Casey or Caius or something like that."

"No Caius is a blonde but he was the one on Aro's side, one of the three kings."

"That wasn't Marty? No Marty was the one who looked like me when Edward plays the piano."

"That was Marcus, one of the other kings."

"Oh shit! Right! My bad. Anyway Felix what the hell are you doing? I'm on my honeymoon, in case you didn't notice. Edward would kill you if he knew you were here."

I kept a straight face, doing my best to seem confident, but his mouth curled upward just a bit and I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing at my own joke. To my relief he was laughing too so I didn't feel like such an idiot.

"I love your sense of humor. I just wanted to check on you, see if he had turned you yet, report to the masters, that sort of thing."

I took him in and saw a couple things. Only wearing swim trunks , thank God he wasn't just wearing a Speedo, I would have totally lost whatever food I have managed to hold down since the food poisoning incident. I noted that despite him sparkling he was a bit intimidating. Felix really was very fucking big. Must be damn near seven foot tall and had larger muscles than Emmett. I also noted that he was eye fucking me to the point it could be considered illegal and not bothering to hide it. Good information to have. I have learned in my time undercover as a straight girl that if a man wants to fuck you, it's pretty easy to get him to do anything.

"Yeah, well as you can see, I'm doing great but don't plan to turn until I get back. Who wants to come to a tropical paradise and go through three days of torture then turn into a bloodlust fueled vampire, right?"

He should buy that.

"I don't think so Bella. I felt the chemistry between us in the throne room. I know you aren't fucking him. He couldn't handle a woman like you. You are putting off the inevitable because you know he isn't the one."

Yeah sure Felix. you know me. Dumbass.

"You mean the chemistry where Ari said your name and you were going to kill me? That chemistry?"

"He just wanted to see how Edward would react. I knew he would never let you be harmed. You are too gifted for him to ever let go. Besides, don't act like you didn't enjoy seeing Edward being beaten."

"Okay I did enjoy it a bit but that's beside the point. Edward is my…" you can do this Bella. You are a spy… "husband, and I…" almost there…"love him." Yes! No stutter present.

"Really? I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me the real reason you are marrying this fool."

Because he is easy to manipulate and is a key to destroying all your kind. Should probably come up with something better.

"Money. The guy is loaded and now that I will have access to those accounts, I can steal however much I want. I don't plan to be with the Cullens for long. As soon as I have a couple million stored away for a rainy day, I am out of there. I want to be on my own but I don't exactly plan to live in the wild like these fucking nomads. I am a bit more refined than that. I also need places to hang out while I am getting over this newborn period and they have very nice properties all over the world."

"Bella, that is ridiculous. The Volturi has all the money you could ever need. You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, the Volturi has it. I want my own. I get that you must be happy there or something but there is absolutely no way I am living there. A dark castle? Can you get more cliché. Plus those robes that make you all look like cult members. Aro is way to cheery, bordering on psychotic. Casey hates everyone from the look on his face and even Mart… Marcus is bored out of his mind. I didn't see any entertainment, the city is small, no clubs, no bars, no anything really except some really old walls. I join and I what? Stand around the thrones and protect some dudes who have all the firepower they could ever need from other vampires? And what if I can only protect myself or it goes away when I become a vampire? How long are they going to keep me around then? I am my own person, and I want my own money that I plan to work very hard to steal. If fucking pencil dick for a few months is the price I have to pay then so be it."

Felix said nothing, just standing still, very still with a blank look on his face that I could still top.

"Felix, you still with me?"

"Yes." he shook his head, coming out of the fog of whatever was going on in there apparently. "I understand your reasoning but I know you want me. The sex we would have would be amazing. We could live off the castle grounds. If that is what it takes to make the deal work, I'm sure Master Aro would make some arrangement."

"Yeah and then report to work every day, standing next to his throne? Like I said, boring. I'm not living forever so I can work as a bodyguard."

"And what if I left the Volturi?"

Whoa. This guy wants me bad. I guess all that training the last couple weeks is paying off. Can't wait to see what Angela thinks.

There it is. I suppose Felix couldn't see it because it was just over his left ear, a little dot of light, indicative of a laser scope. Then it blinked out of existence.

"I have range and target. If he makes a move to grab you Bella, I am taking him down." Dante's voice informed me over my Schizo chip.

"Then how are you going to support me? Listen, if you really want me, give me a year or so. I can steal a fortune from those idiots, you resign or whatever the fuck you guys do, we meet back here, have epic sex for a month or so and if this is something we want to carry on then we carry on, rich and free. If not we part ways and the worst that happens is we fucked for a month and I would be completely over this newborn bloodlust thing. Who knows, maybe I might find old dusty, damp castles to my liking and we can go back to Italy. But for right now I need to do this. I need these fuckers to turn me, believe I am part of their coven, steal a shit ton of dough from them, take advantage of their kindness and leave them in the dust. Sound like a plan Felix?"

"I think I am in love with you."

Yeah, he appreciated my plan. Honestly if it wasn't for the I plan to kill every vampire on Earth thing, this plan would be pretty good. Except for being with Felix. Now Heidi? Yeah that was one bitch whose name I would never forget, even if she was a honeytrap for unsuspecting innocent people. She could give Sasha a run for her money in the fuckability department as far as cold dead vampires went.

"I get that a lot. Now you really need to go before Edward sees you and you are forced to kill him. That would really fuck up my plan."

"I want to see you again."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling you will be seeing me very soon. Just give me some space for now and have patience. It will all work out Felix."

"I believe you. May I kiss you before I leave?"

"No. Vampire scent and all. Now go before I can't control myself. You are just too damn attractive for me to resist long."

"Very well. I will wait for you Bella. Not a moment goes by that I will not be thinking of you."

Felix turned and left without another word, only a blur before I turned and began the trek to the bungalow, not even bothering to run.

"Except for the names thing you were beautiful. You are getting very good at lying Bella. I am so proud of you."

"Ahhh, thanks Uncle Jack. I love you too. Okay they came and checked on me. When can I get the fuck out of here?"

"I would say it's probably time to pack your bags. They have made contact and you have managed to buy us some time to set Sasha's plan in motion. You ready to go home?"

I bothered to run now. The sooner I got there, the sooner I was gone and back in my baby's arms. The final act was near, and it was time. My whole life had been leading up to this point. the destruction of the Volturi and getting my fine ass to Florida. It was so close I could almost taste it.


	36. Chapter 36

Do not own Twilight

Chapter 36

"We need to talk."

Oh God. Any other time when Arial would tell me we needed to talk, it meant either she was pissed off at me or she wanted to tell me about some guy she wanted to do and couldn't sneak off from Hawk long enough to get a chance. I was praying she was pissed off at me. After spending the last three days in my bedroom with Angela while Charlie took an extended visit to Seattle, coincidently the same time Sue had to leave her reservation for a few days, I was in no mood to listen to hetero sex stories. Angela was still asleep and I just wanted to get a little exercise in that didn't involve sex before she woke up and we could get back to having sex. I didn't ask for much.

No not sex. Making love. Damn it, I am going to have to work on that.

"What, dear sister, would you like to talk about?"

Please not her boring ass kinda boyfriend Embry. Please no. At least Paul was fun to fuck with. Watching him piss his cutoffs every time a gun went off never got old. It just didn't.

"Our pet is in heat. He needs our help. The boy is useless when it comes to women."

Seth? I knew I should have had him neutered. If he gets some chick knocked up with puppies, I am not going to be the one at the end of the Walmart parking lot trying to give those fuckers away for free.

"At least I know he didn't imprint. So if he has some little crush why did he come to you? Doesn't he get enough sex ed from the wolfie Vulcan mind meld they all do? Some of those guys have to get laid right? Never mind, dumb question." All their supernatural booty calls were gone so they probably had to rely on their own charms to get laid.

Arial stuck a finger in my ear, making me say ow.

"Are you suggesting that I fucked Embry?" she whispered.

"No, I was suggesting that even though some fucked their imprints I doubt they know shit about picking up women, but apparently Embry has done a decent job. Are you suggesting you haven't fucked him?"

"No! I'm actually trying to behave. Sasha told me I had to. Plus I'm really not into him. He is so afraid of my Dad, he is constantly scanning trees to see if a sniper is around. I tried to explain that if there was a sniper who had a bead on him, he would never see him but that didn't make him feel better. He's kinda boring. If he had some kind of edginess or… I don't know. He's a damn werewolf and he is afraid of Dad and Hawk and Dante has every one of those guys ready to run every time they hear a car backfire. He's going to have to show some balls before I show him the goods." Arial explained. I couldn't disagree.

"Ok, that's understandable. I realize Jack and his boy band bromances have pretty much neutered the whole pack. So why are you still wasting time with him?"

"Because every time I go on a date, that vein in Dad's forehead pops out. You can only see it when he clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth and it is so cute. Sasha won't let him be mean about it and if I cut Embry off at his knees Dad will only be happy. Where is the fun in that?"

"Good point. So Seth likes a girl. What the fuck are we supposed to do? Have the sex talk with him? He should talk to his freaky mom. Lord knows she has been getting enough over the years. Doing her husband and my Dad? I don't see why they couldn't have come to some arrangement and just double teamed her at some point, if they were such good friends. You know she would be into it. Woman is as much of a freak as her daughter."

"He is nervous. He wants to ask her out and isn't sure what to do. I think she is 16 which is probably way too old for him but he is a big kid and looked so adorable when he was talking about her, I can't help but want to help him."

"Fine, so how much does he know about the target?"

"She is a sophomore at Forks or I guess she will be a junior when school starts back. Her name is Julie Townes."

"Down Townes Julie? This should be easy. Tell him to take her to an alley and ask if she wants to fuck. From what I understand that is about as complicated as it gets with her. Does he know she has fucked more guys her sophomore year than most girls do in their entire high school and college careers?"

"No, I didn't have the heart to tell him. He saw her at First Beach and… you know how puppy love works."

"Not when the guy is an actual puppy. Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We hook him up with a com and watch from the beach. He approaches, repeats after me, talks her into going on a date with him and it's a done deal. Our mission is complete."

"You make it sound so easy." Seth was so sweet but one of the most awkward conversationalists I had ever met. In his defense he has seen me and Ang making out quite a bit in bikinis and that would tend to make a boy speechless.

So that is how I found myself taking a break from my week long Angela marathon, laying out on the beach with Arial, ignoring the stares we received and watching Seth pace twenty yards from the youngest ho in Forks high history who was laid out herself, in a bikini way too small for her, considering her lack of lean muscle and overall inflated sense of her hotness.

"Eagle to Lone Wolf, do you copy?"

"Yeah Arial. Do I really have to wear this thing in my ear? It kinda itches."

"You would prefer it to be buried in your skull like mine Seth? Cry me a fucking river and man up. Now go talk to this girl."

I was ready to leave. This beach simply teased me and reminded me that I was not in Florida. I had planned on celebrating my 19th birthday in Jacksonville and instead I am here… still. My… education is suffering. Cliques will be made in the first semester that I am not a part of. I am not good with this, however the idea of killing the Volturi does have slightly more appeal. I would never admit it to anyone but I still dream about the time I spent in that fucking lobby, listening to the screams of people they slaughtered.

"Just talk to her. Shouldn't I have some reason?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at hetero expert who shrugged her shoulders and laid back down. A lot of help she is. Fine, it's on the Phoenix once again to complete the mission.

"See that soccer ball behind you?"

"The one the little kids are playing with?"

"Yeah take it from them and…"

"Take their ball?"

"Yes, take the fucking ball. They aren't going to be traumatized because they had to give up a soccer ball for a few minutes."

I watched Seth and to my disappointment instead of just taking the fucking ball, he tried to talk to the little shits.

Little shit number one picked up the ball and little shit number two kicked dirt on him. Being a take charge kind of person I stood up, walked over, grabbed the fucking ball out of little shit number one's dirty hands and tossed it at the Forks High bicycle.

Then I kicked dirt on little shit number two. Nobody mistreats my dog, even if it is a seven year old.

"Go get the ball and tell her you are sorry, then introduce yourself." I ordered Seth. I would have tossed a vampire arm over there but one was not available.

"You hit her in the head!" Seth informed me. I looked at Down Townes and was not the least bit dismayed to see he was correct. Yeah, she was going to have a headache.

"Go grab the ball and apologize to her."

"Hey bitch! Who do you think you are…"

Yeah, Down Townes just recognized me.

"Oh my God, Bella I didn't recognize you, I am so sorry…"

"Shut up. This is my pet… friend Seth. He wants to get to know you. Go back to your blanket, keep your legs closed for five minutes and he will be over."

"Uh… okay but…"

"Julie just because I graduated does not mean for one second that I do not own this entire area. Do as you are told."

"Yes ma'am." Julie ran off to her blanket while Seth stared at me.

"What? You wanted an in? There is your fucking in. Now go close the deal so I can get back home. You aren't fucking her in my hot tub either."

"What am I supposed to say now that you have terrified her?"

"Just go and Arial and I will walk you through it."

I dropped my ass on the beach blanket and leaned back on my arms, keeping one eye on my puppy.

"You think this is a good idea? She is a complete whore you know. I heard she has been with five or six guys and she is only 16."

"She is a whore but… wait, how many guys?" I must have heard that wrong.

"Five, maybe six?" Arial answered, confirming that I did not actually hear that wrong.

"So you think if someone has five or six sexual partners by the age of 16 that makes that person a whore?"

"Well duh…oh fuck."

Yeah. Oh fuck Arial. Like father, like daughter.

"So you are Seth?" The nice, not a whore girl, asked my puppy. He of course, didn't answer. This would be harder than I thought.

"Say yes."

Seth followed directions. Good boy.

"So how do you know Bella?" Julie asked, no longer called by her undeserved title.

"I uh…"

"You're my pet." I told him.

"Bullshit. Tell her Bella was attacked once and you saved her life." Arial suggested, causing me to drop my shades and deliver a death glare Janet would be proud of, in her direction. I wonder if I whispered pain if the bitch would drop.

"Bella was attacked by a couple guys and I saved her."

I'm killing the fucking dog. Angela's idea about a poodle was sounding better and better.

"That is awesome. I'm kinda surprised though, Bella and Arial have always seemed like they could take care of themselves… and everyone else."

"Bella hides deep emotional scars behind a tough facade." Arial further told him, getting her closer to an ass beating of epic proportions.

I jabbed my fist to the side, connecting with Arial's jaw. Looking around, I was pleased to see no one noticed. She noticed, judging by how her tongue was probing the inside of her cheeks trying to find blood.

"Seth you say exactly what I tell you and do not repeat after Arial or so help me you will regret it. Ask her if she wants to get out of here."

Seth did as he was told and of course Julie agreed. "Yeah, totally. Where do you have in mind?"

"Take her to your house, Seth."

"Uh…I l...live close to here. We could hang out at my place?"

"Be strong. Tell her she looks hot."

"You look really hot."

"Thank you, Seth. You're pretty hot yourself. I really think you have a great body. Do you work out?"

"Not really. I guess I run a lot."

"Tell her there is a sale in your room. Clothes 100% off."

"Do not listen to her Seth! Come here, now."

Oh, Arial was speaking again. I should have hit her harder. She looks like she needs rest. You would think she gets enough sleep listening to Embry tell her about his day. Yeah baby, I ran around on four legs in a circle, washed Sam's car, did my homework, ate dinner with Mom and repeated the cycle.

Seth made his way over, looking a bit flustered.

"You alright there big guy?" He didn't look as confident as he should. He was about to get laid. She wasn't exactly putting up a challenge. I'm wondering why we even had to bother with this.

"Seth, you don't want her. She has fucked around with a lot of guys and…"

"So? He can't get any diseases with that whole doggy healing thing and it's not like he isn't going to wrap it up." Kid wants her help to get laid and now she is pulling the plug?

"Bella he… I mean Seth you obviously have zero experience with women, right?"

"No shit he doesn't. That's the kind of girl you get experience with, right? Isn't that what you said? Remember Arial? Young girls who have sex are whores. Apparently, the limit is two one night stands before the age of 18 to be considered a lady."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You meant exactly what you said! You are just like your Dad. I swear both of you think I'm a whore!"

"I don't think you are a whore! Just because you started experimenting… and seemed to have a lot of casual… I don't think that about you!"

"But you think it about her?"

"You called her a whore too!"

"I changed my mind. She is just a free spirit and liberated. Now you are saying she isn't good enough for Seth?"

"Uh guys?"

"Shut up Seth!" we both yelled at him.

"I'm not… look you are totally different than her. Yeah, you started early and often with quite a few girls but those were probably experiments, ya know?"

"Oh I experimented the fuck out of them. The experiments were a definite success. I suppose since you fucked Tristan and Paul only once those were experiments and you are still a virgin?"

"Guys, I don't think…"

"Do you really want our puppy's first time with someone as shallow as her, a girl with low self-esteem that throws herself at every guy she runs across to make her feel better about herself?"

"No! It wasn't my idea to bring him here. You wanted to conduct this mission, I'm just support and now that we are here you are suddenly judgmental and want to abort. Besides exactly what were you doing when you met Paul for the first time?"

"Fuck you Bella, that was different!"

"Uh guys?"

"NOT NOW SETH!" we both yelled again.

"So how is it different Arial? Please explain."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No you don't, you can just call me a whore and move on, you self-righteous bitch!"

Ow! Bitch hit me in the jaw. Yeah, this shit was on.

We stood up and squared off. If we were going to fight, we would do it right. She always moves with a right spin kick.

Fuck! Knee to the gut. Nice move. Too bad you left yourself open for an uppercut. Yeah, her teeth just slapped together. I followed with a shot to her solar plexus. Oh fuck she has my wrist… yeah, I'm on the ground. Damn it! I rolled just in time.

She tried to elbow me from above! That would have broken my nose! Fuck this. I hopped up, avoiding her standard leg sweep, side stepped and dropped her. Time to go for the ankle. Yeah got it. One leg bar coming up.

"Oww you fucking bitch!"

You have no idea, Arial.

"Should have protected yourself better. Your grappling sucks."

"Only because I haven't had as much experience as you have on the ground with people. Or diner bathrooms now that I think about it."

Oh this bitch. I pulled back and twisted. She flipped and screamed but … fucking tanning lotion, I lost her.

Whoa, that hurt. Her foot is like a snake bite.

We were both on our knees. Her mouth was bleeding and her eye would be swollen. I know I had blood on my face, probably from my nose and probably a broken rib but fuck it. We were settling this. Actually I'm not sure what started this but judging by the grin on her face that probably matched mine, we both needed it.

"Guys I'm really not into her. Arial is right, she… I… I thought she was pretty but she just seems… eager. I think I'm just going to say bye and maybe you two could stop beating the hell out of each other. I'll… I'll have sex with her if you two stop fighting if it means that much to you, Bella."

"Send her away Seth. Me and Arial are just having fun."

Arial winked at me. Yeah, we weren't close to finished.

"You two are in string bikinis having a UFC fight on First Beach. You're both bleeding. Some people are starting to notice. Like everybody here."

Arial and I stood a little straighter and chanced some quick glances around. Yeah about a hundred or so men, women and children were staring at us.

Arial wiped a little blood off her mouth while I sniffed a bit back into my nose and we did our best to act casual. I think we were failing. Towels hit both our faces.

"Wrap these around your may as well be naked bodies and let's go before you torture anymore teenage boys and traumatize anymore children." Hawk ordered. How does his big ass sneak up on us like that?

"We are not…"

"Shut it Arial. I'm burning your suits when we get back and don't give me any shit about being 18 or buying new ones. I'm going to keep burning them until you figure out wearing something that covers your whole butt isn't against the law. Let's go."

"We good?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we're good."

We gave each other a fist bump and picked up our shit. Hawk was probably right, I'm sure a lot of teens would be jacking off thinking about the fight we just had.

"Hey Seth, weren't you here about a girl or something?" I remembered.

"Nah, she left. She looked a little scared. I… I didn't really like her anyway."

"Good call Seth. She was kinda a whore. You want to come hangout with us at the casa?" I offered.

"No… I have to patrol. But maybe later?"

"Anytime. We are out of here. I think we both need ice."

"No shit. I'm going to walk with a limp for the next week bitch." Arial grumbled. Should have protected your guard better little mermaid.

When we reached Jack and Sasha's, the lady of the house was waiting inside with a first aid kit, ice packs and a serious look of disapproval. She is usually a fan of Arial and I training. Impending motherhood is making her prematurely judgmental. She needs some serious Renee time to remind her how to be irresponsible.

"Clean yourselves up and get dressed. You have to go to the Cullens. Arial can go unless you two need time apart?"

"Nah we are good. Is my nose broke?" I asked, lifting my face.

"Close but no. Arial keep the ice on your eye. Bella don't run for a few days without your ribs wrapped. I can't believe you idiots."

"So why are we going to the Cullens?" I asked, glad that we got away with just being called idiots.

"Because Vinnie is there and he needs to look at you and Edward together to get the whole vampire human hybrid thing going. Then we need to talk about the next steps. I will be there later to talk to Carlisle. He needs to start making a few phone calls to the Denalis and hinting that Irina should apologize. If he listens to me things should go well. If he doesn't, I'm killing him and getting Jasper to make the call."

"Sounds good. Where is Jack and the rest of One Direction?"

"Busy setting some things up we will need. Relax, let me handle the details and get to the Cullens."

"Yes sir, Ma'am." I gave her a quick salute and ran to get changed. A quick call to Angela, to let the missus know I will be home late for dinner and the two of us were in Eleanor, moving our fine asses before Miss still hot but such a bitch and not in a sexy way Sasha kicked both our asses. Of course Hawk followed because the two of us are fragile and need protection. He was serious today because he stayed on our ass the entire time. I didn't think his Jeep could move that fast.

"We don't need protection, Dan." Arial told him as soon as we got out of the car.

"You both forgot your dog whistles and guns you ignorant brats."

Oh.

Yeah, that would have sucked. Esme could have made us eat her cooking and Edward could have played the piano.

He handed us our weapons and I was a bit pleased to see Arial's eye swelling. She noticed and mouthed fuck you but as long as it was with a smile, we were good. I just couldn't laugh because my rib was really cracked and I am going to have a huge bruise decorating my side tonight.

When we walked in unannounced, because really, they should have heard us drive up and no one else visits their weird asses, we moved to the sound of laughter emanating from the second floor living room. What a great house. Welcome, now walk up a flight of stairs before you can chill out on the couch.

Emmett and Vinnie were both laughing and I could see why when we reached the top. Vinnie was apparently doing an impression of Edward in drag. At least I think it is Vinnie. Maybe Eddie is wearing a miniskirt and tube top. Eddie has great tits. Nope there is Ed in the corner, pouting. Big surprise.

"What's up freaky unnatural creatures and Vinnie?"

"Welcome Bella. Before Vinnie steals you and Edward I would appreciate if I could have a word with you." Carlisle asked, zooming in at their little light speed. That was surprising since he and Esme were the ones who had the biggest hard ons for acting human. He must be trying to get a psychological edge on me.

Of course then every vampire in the room went down.

I took a look at Arial who shrugged her shoulders then back at Hawk. He wasn't smiling but his hand had a dog whistle in it.

After ten seconds he let up.

"When we are here you will move at human speed. When I see blurs, I assume a vampire is a threat to my girls and I will not hesitate to take you down and end you to protect them. Do we all have an understanding?"

Look at the big guy go. I wasn't surprised, Hawk did not fuck around with Arial's safety. Not only was he Jack's teammate, he has been her bodyguard since she was twelve and was just as protective of her as Jack.

"I apologize. Bella can we talk? Alone?"

Before I could answer, Hawk jumped in, speaking more today than I have heard him speak in months.

"What do you wish to speak to her about? There is no alone. Where she goes, I go and if there is a problem, I hold rank on this mission over these two. You may address me with your concerns."

Carlisle sighed which was weird since he didn't need to breathe.

"Fine, Mr. Hawk correct?"

"You have perfect memories according to our intel packets. You know my fucking name. Get on with it."

"I would like to once again express my desire to leave the Denalis out of this. I am hoping Bella can speak to Sasha about this. They are our family and…"

"Jack is my boss, and the leader of this particular mission. Sasha is his boss. The boss of the boss told me if you didn't play ball, to kill you and your wife and find the next person in line who wants to carry on with their undead existence to make the call. If you do as you are told your extended family will be safe. If not, we kill all of you and go to plan B."

"What is Plan B?" Emmett asked, no longer laughing. I was kinda impressed with the big guy myself right now.

"To stage the largest explosion in the history of Italy and leave a huge crater where the Volturi castle used to reside. Less subtle and riskier on foreign soil but we have undertaken riskier missions. Never make the mistake of thinking we need you. Jack and Sasha are allowing this as a favor to Jasper and part of his agreement, which I personally consider null and void since Alice kidnapped Bella which led to her involvement in this mess to begin with. Connolly agrees with me and when he sets out to kill something he never fails. Something to think about Edward. Sasha will be here in an hour to listen to the call. Do not piss her off."

Okay then. I guess the big guy's word is final. No one seemed to challenge him. Not that he was challenged often by those outside of the family. Ever actually.

"Hey doll let me get a look at you and Baby Gap next to each other. I need to create your love, demon child."

I did as the weird alien with the Jersey accent told me but stayed at least an arm's length away from Edward. He looked so disappointed, maybe because he wasn't the one in drag.

Vinnie/Edward in drag, took a long look at us while I tried not to laugh my ass off. He even had Edward's brooding, please kill me look down. Seeing it on Edward's face was too much.

"Okay, I got it. Give me a minute and I think I will have it perfected."

Vinnie walked out and I was strangely excited to see this. I had already seen the first draft the day Sasha tried to suffocate me in her alien slime suit but this should be better. I hope he had a cute dress for her.

"Can I at least have a son?" Edward asked.

"Seriously? You are such an asshole. A baby girl isn't good enough for you? Are you for real? Do you have some birthright you have to pass on to your first born son? God you amaze me. Our little alien love child isn't good enough for you?!"

Asshole.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just don't understand why it has to be a girl. I don't want to see a cute little girl get torn apart when the Volturi rush us without stopping to listen. They are going to think she is an immortal child and…"

"Shut up." Dan's voice instructed calmly.

Edward did actually shut up. I should have asked Hawk to start speaking for me a long time ago.

"A girl is harder to kill than a boy, even for evil bastards like the ones we are dealing with. That's why terrorists prefer to use women and young girls as suicide bombers. Also Vinnie can't exactly be torn apart. The only way to take him out is to burn him. As far as the Volturi, if they don't stop to listen, don't worry about it. I got a little surprise that will make those bastards stop. One way or another they are in burning pieces on that battlefield. This is what we do. Vampires are not the first alien or supernatural bitches we have killed and they won't be the last. Relax, play the piano, jack off, whatever the fuck it is you do and let the professionals handle these pieces of shit."

I can't believe I actually want to hug Hawk right now. That was more than I have ever heard him speak and it was so worth it.

Arial was of course smiling at her big pet. She has such a soft spot for him, no matter how many potential relationships he has chased off.

"What do you think?" a sweet little voice asked. We all looked at the hallway and there she was. My fake daughter and she was so… creepy.

"Uh, I think you will definitely make the Volturi stop. I haven't seen a kid this creepy since those twins in the Shining." Those girls still creeped me out.

"I think I happen to be beautiful. My hair is gorgeous, don't you think Daddy?"

Edward was speechless and looked like he ate a burger earlier and needed to puke it up.

"You are the most adorable girl I have ever seen." Rose gushed, making me wonder what the fuck was wrong with her. This kid is going to live up to her name as the Loch Ness Monster.

"I have a great idea!" Arial shouted with way too much glee. I was suddenly very nervous and wondered if we would have a repeat of the beach. "Let's get some photos of Bella pregnant! That way if we have to show some of these vampires evidence, she carried the kid as a human, we can have proof!"

"Fuck you Arial! Vinnie you do not have my permission to imitate my hot ass pregnant! That is never going to happen!"

"I like it, let's do it. Rose honey, you got some sweats. I'm about to get preggers and I don't think this cute little dress is going to make it." Vinnie told her, disregarding my offense at the very notion. Connolly was right, they should have burned the blob.

I stormed out, refusing to be a party to this, and knew Arial and Hawk were behind me. I turned on Eleanor's engine and got the hell away from my worst nightmare. Pregnant? Not happening. And with a vampire?

I will be having nightmares about carrying around a child while drinking blood through a straw until the little demon chews its way out of me for months now.

Fucking alien. Fucking Arial.

And more fucking problems when we arrived back at Sasha's after grabbing burgers at my house. Hawk cooked because I still refuse to touch raw meat. He actually ate six fucking burgers. Who the hell does that? It was disgusting. Now we had a still pissed off Sasha to deal with.

"What the hell did you two do?" she asked.

"Uh, Hawk was with us." I reminded her. Apparently, he was her puppy and could do no wrong.

"Yeah? Hawk, what happened?"

Hawk shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Got me. I didn't kill anyone or blow anything up. Vinnie was there screwing around but he is your responsibility. What is the problem?"

"The problem is Jake stopped by and apparently saw what he thought was Bella pregnant. He ran off to his kennel and told the other mutts. They have been looking for an excuse to kill Bella and charged the Cullens. Jake got there first and apparently the Clearwater kids and Jake are helping defend Bella with the Cullens and the other pack has them surrounded. Vinnie said he is trying to deescalate the situation but they aren't listening. Apparently, Sam and Paul are too mad to see reason. I am going to have to kill half the pawns now. I was expecting them to die later! Vampires and wolves don't just grow on trees!"

"Calm the hell down Sasha. That's your damn alien. Bella told him not to do it. He didn't listen. If he dies, we can always just blow up the damn castle."

"Blow up the damn castle? My plan allows us to kill a hell of a lot more vampires than the ones in the damn castle."

"Pregnancy is making you a real bitch. Why don't you chill out? Since when you lose it like this?"

Hawk was either very brave or very dumb. Possibly both. Arial and I slowly stepped away from the big guy so we were not caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry."

What the fuck? I looked at Arial to make sure I actually heard Sasha apologize to Dan. Of course of all of them, he, Arial, Jack and Sasha lived together the longest. They were like a regular family, husband, wife, daughter and really big guard dog who probably wasn't house trained.

"It's no problem. I know you are stressing. Want me and the guys to go take care of this? I bet we wouldn't have to kill more than one wolf to get them to back down."

"Hell no." Connolly told them, walking in from the back. "This is a perfect opportunity to see them all in action. Let them fight it out. We can stop it before they actually kill each other if we want."

Everyone seemed to agree with this, including me. If nothing else it would guarantee time away from them. Plus since we wanted the wolves to think I was inside the Vamp house I would have to stay low, in a bedroom, with Angela, hidden from the world.

The plan for me to stay low worked like a charm until the second day. I woke up that morning to the annoying buzz of my phone on the nightstand.

"Interesting. It's Jake." I mumbled. Angela sleepily took a look and declined the call.

"Get back under the covers. It is too damn early." my girl whined. Before I could, the offending phone buzzed again.

"Oh wait. They are all under siege or something. I forgot about that. I wonder if they got into a big fight and half of them are dead? Maybe Sam and Paul are dead."

I answered the phone before she could decline the call.

"How many of you are dead and who exactly?" was my greeting.

"None yet Bella but you need to come end this. It is getting ridiculous. The Cullens are too afraid to leave and the damn alien got a call from your aunt and won't change from your pregnant form. He keeps saying it is a test or something. Emmett tried to force him and the alien turned into some sort of monster."

"That's why you don't fuck with alien shape shifters, dumb ass. Look, why don't you guys just go fight them?"

"Because people are going to get killed. I had no problem dying to protect you but I am not dying to protect an alien."

"Go the route your weird friend went. Tell Vinnie to turn into a baby and tell Sam you imprinted on it."

Angela bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Imprinting on a baby was not funny but when you have had a few drinks, it's hard to resist the topic of Quill's gift from the spirits.

"Your witch did away with imprinting, remember? Do you remember? Because in the last year not only have we had newborn vampire armies, we have also dealt with witches and aliens. Does any of this even phase you?"

"No not really. Don't forget you ate and digested a live deer and had to shit it out in the woods. That had to be a highlight. Oh and you got completely crushed. But by all means focus on Dante's witch and Sasha's alien. I wanted to kill you…I mean not you but all the vampires and half the wolves. Sasha brought that freak in so you could all live. Show a little gratitude. As soon as you guys have a little scuffle so we can see if you are all in shape, Vinnie will call the whole thing off I am sure."

"A scuffle? You want us all to fight?"

"Uh, no. I want Seth inside. If he gets hurt, I am going Carlito's Way on anyone involved. My pet is not to be touched. He's a good boy. But yes, get out there and attack. We can stop it before anyone gets seriously hurt."

Jake didn't appreciate the beauty of my plan…Connolly's plan.

"This is cold Bella, even for you. Come over and end this. Show them you aren't pregnant with a demon child."

"Impress me and I might Jake. Stand up to Sam for once in your short life."

"I did stand up to Sam! He tried to alpha order me to kill you and I broke free. Leah and Seth are my pack now. There are two packs Bella! How is that for standing up to Sam?"

"Why didn't you just fight him and take control over the whole pack? It's what I would have done. Make them fall in line or fall in a grave."

"Because….because… I was worried about getting back to you! Pregnant you. I thought you were pregnant. Then when I realized it wasn't you…damn it Bella, the Cullens are getting hungry. They are going to have to make a run for it soon."

"So? Since when do you give a damn about the Cullens?"

"Since I needed them for back up! Sam's pack outnumbers mine. Plus Seth is way too small to fight. I can't hold them off if the Cullens get chewed up."

"Pretty sure Jasper and Emmett can handle the wolves. Rose has a real bitch vibe going. Plus Carlisle is as shady as they come. You got a decent team. All you have to do is light a few firecrackers and Paul will run. Why don't you call Sam out and challenge him for control of both packs? You beat him and the whole thing is over. You are top dog, literally and everyone falls in line."

"Call Sam out? Do you know what kind of mood he has been in since Emily…since he found out…and the Diner bathroom…and…"

"Fuck Sam. You want this over, call him out and take him out or just give up. We aren't pulling you out of this one Jake."

I ended the call and briefly considered going downstairs for coffee until Angela pulled me back under the covers. I forced myself out of bed a few hours later. Both my girls joined me on a run followed by some target practice then over at Jack's. Jack and the boy band were present, watching a satellite image of the Cullen pad.

"Anybody die yet?" I asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. They are just in some kind of standoff. Both sides are afraid to rush the other."

"It has to end soon. The animal munchers have to be getting hungry right?"

"You would think so." Sasha agreed. "Dante is there, watching over them. I think he is in one of the treetops. He told us Paul was below him."

I shook my head. All those great supernatural senses and he is in a tree over Paul. Probably has a gun pointed at his head.

We ate and drank, played cards, watched movies, and nothing. Angela and I slept in her room since Dad had dibs on my house tonight. The next morning, again, nothing. The whole thing was getting pretty boring.

In midafternoon something finally happened. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett made a run for it. It was a near thing but Emmett saved Esme unfortunately and they escaped.

Finally that evening Sasha decided to put plans in motion. A quick call to Vinnie and my favorite alien, sometimes, began screaming that the baby was coming. It was all the wolves needed to attack. Edward actually grew a pair and moved outside with Jasper and Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were minutes away according to Sasha and Leah went after Sam, seriously letting years of pent up rage loose on him.

"Damn it! Somebody get my puppy out of there! If he is hurt this mission ends and someone is going to pay!"

Seth was trying to fight Paul and he didn't have a gun.

Too soon the fun was over. Jake moved outside and went doggy, facing Sam head on. The two circled each other but of course neither attacked. One of them might get hurt.

The fun ended when everyone in the yard hit the ground. Dante somehow popped up in the middle of them and I swear he wasn't there a second ago.

"Okay puppies and fairies. Play time is up. You all should have fought days ago. When the Volturi come, you cannot hesitate or I will let them destroy you." my favorite guy told them. "Carlisle! Make the call to the Denalis now. Bella wants to apologize to the Jamaican's woman but will only do it here in private and she must apologize as well. Make it good and make it now."

Dante tossed the phone to Carlos who stared for a minute. Dante remained impassive, his face colder and unchanging as mine used to be. Carlisle blinked first and dialed the number.

"Tanya? May I speak to Irina?" we heard him say over Dante's com.

Sasha patted me on the shoulder.

"Dan, keep track of the Denali mansion and let me know when she is moving. Bella, time for you to become a vampire."

Top of Form


End file.
